Future Imperfect
by TwiliteAddict
Summary: When Edward, Bella & Alice were detained in Volterra, Aro knew Bella was a powerful shield. Determined to add her to his collection of gifted vampires, Aro concocts a ruthless plan that includes Gianna & an American with the ability to block Alice's sight. Can love that has been shattered ever be whole again? Contains violence/mature situations/AU/canon, dark w/ an HEA. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Future Imperfect**

Aro was uncharacteristically lenient when he allowed Bella to leave Volterra unharmed and unchanged whilst spouting about happy endings. Were you fooled?

This prologue is set just after the conflict with the newborn army. Jane and her accomplices return to Volterra with bad news for the Volturi - all the Cullens survived. Fearing Carlisle's coven is becoming too powerful and knowing Bella would be a useful shield once changed, Aro puts a plan into action to punish the Cullen's and reassert Volturi power. His goal: add Bella to his collection of talented vampires. After all, being a vampire was _just_ what Bella wished for, right?

Canon characters/AU, includes some lemon action, vampire immorality/violence. Dark but HEA promised.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. _

_Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?_"

- Aro about Bella Swan in New Moon

Prologue

Volterra **June 2006

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in waiting.

Perched upon their fine-crafted, jewel-encrusted thrones, they commanded the appearance of true royalty. Over their tailored silk garments, they donned velvet cloaks secured around their necks by solid gold clasps embossed with the Volturi coat of arms, the symbol of their brotherhood and their kingdom.

Caius wore the same disgruntled look he had perfected over the centuries as he tapped his Bagatto-clad foot in impatience. The former Etruscan general was never particularly fond of his role on the sidelines as the overseer instead of the warrior. On the battlefield _he_ ruled as judge, jury and executioner.

In contrast, Aro idly studied the priceless ruby and gold ring on his right third right finger. The blood-red gem stolen from Oddone, Count of Savoy, gleamed radiantly in the flickering low light of the main chamber. Aro grinned as he swam through the memory of how he had met his royal singer and consumed his regal Italian blood; an act that Aro believed christened him into monarchy.

Marcus meanwhile appeared disconnected. His interest in events had long faded with the death of his mate and one true light, Didyme. However, at Aro's side, he tried to believe his life held at least some purpose...

The moaning and creaking of ancient wood doors heralded the envoy's return. Caius and Aro's milky eyes sharpened in anticipation.

Typically Aro preferred his guard to prostrate before him while offering their hands so he could feast on their thoughts and memories. After which he would command them to declare victory aloud to all who would bear witness to Volturi might and cunning. But today, the court was closed. This was a report on a _covert_ mission. A threat had demanded containment, and if possible, complete annihilation.

Carlisle Cullen had been amassing a unique coven and its strength had captured Volturi attention, particularly Caius's. Aro knew Carlisle was an intelligent man, and had enjoyed the invigorating conversations the two had shared around science and the arts. However, Carlisle's disdain for their lifestyle was always obvious on his face, an unfortunate bone of contention. Still, Aro viewed Carlisle as a curiosity, a subject worthy of study and a source of amusement. But Aro eventually acquiesced to the fact that the guilt Carlisle felt for what he was would prevent him from ever embracing his true nature and becoming a permanent resident of Volterra. They had parted ways amicably, although Aro pitied the man who would deny the pleasures of his existence, and therefore, could never reach his full potential.

This memory caused Aro to stiffened in his seat. _Obviously_ he had been mistaken. Maybe Carlisle was interested in power after all. His coven was now composed of several gifted members and several skilled fighters, held together by some pseudo-belief they were something more - a _family_. This bond was strong, but it was also their Achilles heel. Aro sneered - the Cullens' ridiculous values would be exploited and become their downfall.

So, on this glorious day, his envoy would affirm the demise of that coven. Aro recalled how the perfect vehicle for their destruction had dropped right in his lap several months ago in the form of a vengeful mate. Caius was instrumental in covertly channeling the seeds of the final plot to the puppet, Victoria. It was all quite simple actually since Aro had finally been able to corner the future-seer, enabling him to delve into her head. Once there, the keys to evading her gift unfolded before him.

But the plan was risky. An army of newborns wreaking havoc on the Seattle area threatened exposure of the secret. It also drew attention, and outright called for Volturi intervention by the clandestine vampire community. Timing was critical, and the dim-witted, red-headed witch was taking too long. So an envoy was sent to Washington to move the plan along.

However, successful or not, Victoria and her army's fates were sealed. No witnesses were to survive. It was the Volturi way, after all. Nothing could stand in the way of protecting the secret - or preserving power.

The envoy assembled before their masters. On one knee, they bowed their cloaked heads.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec! Children, so glad you have returned to us. Speak your truth," Aro joyfully exclaimed.

Jane stood and removed her hood. "Master." Her crimson eyes blinked too rapidly.

Aro rose fluidly. "Speak, daughter! Has the threat, those who deny themselves and disregard our rule, how have they fared?"

"The newborns and their creator have met their doom per law."

"And their target?" Aro inquired, his eyes narrowing and piercing Jane's

"What of the Cullens!" Caius snapped, growing impatient with Aro's delaying double-speak.

"Masters, they fared well. No losses."

Caught in utter disbelief, Aro could feel his lips begin to curl and his polished restraint slipping. The goblet he had recently taken from a silver serving tray crushed in his grip. The thickening red fluid that had been prepared as a celebratory victory toast now oozed down his hand and dripped to the cold marble floor, wasted.

The guard stiffened. The blood singed their throats, but they knew they had more to be concerned about at the moment than their unquenched thirst.

"You _failed?_" Aro hissed.

Unable to hold his tongue, Felix whipped off his hood and addressed Aro in a plea for leniency, "The red-headed bitch failed! She let her emotions rule her, a _fatal_ mistake. But our plan was _compromised_ none the less."

Felix's feeble excuses only enraged Aro further. "_She_ failed? I send the _elite_ Volturi guard to handle a handful of newborns and a clan of yellow-eyed, passive traitors and _you_ stand before me passing blame? You disappoint me. Maybe you should be _replaced_?"

Jane wordlessly returned to her knees, drawing Aro's attention.

"Did you fail on all fronts?" he inquired coolly through gritted teeth, hoping to have at least dealt _some_ blow to the coven that repeatedly mocked their power.

Unknown to his brothers or the others, Aro had sent Jane on a sub-mission: she was granted the authority to lure, by whatever means, any of the _gifted_ Cullens back to Volterra. No use in wasting good talents...

"Yes, Master," Jane spoke only above a whisper, her eyes downcast.

Aro moved toward Jane with the speed and precision of a striking cobra, Renata stood no chance of catching up from her usual station, invisible behind Aro's chair.

Grabbing Jane by the neck, he pulled her to her feet. Alec raised his head to protest, but was deterred by Caius' pointed, wintry stare.

All were silent and waited as Aro took what he wanted from Jane's mind. His eyes glazed over as he witnessed and spoke her thoughts. "Edward and Isabella broke off from the rest drawing Victoria to them... Edward knows of our involvement through the mind of a young newborn... Isabella is - - still _human_."

Aro released Jane, leaving bloody fingerprints on her white marble neck.

Marcus's eyes widened with interest, but Caius could no longer hold back his displeasure. In barely contained rage, he lapsed into his native tongue, "They ridicule us. We grant clemency and give a second chance and this is what we get in return - _disobedience_!"

Caius's eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger and rose to move slowly toward Aro. "And _you_ let them go. We could have finished all three of them easily - the mind-reader, the future-teller and the shield."

"I am sorry, brother, but I couldn't," Aro responded also speaking in the dead but flowing language of the Etruscan people. "What we achieved at the time was so much more fruitful than their deaths. A look into Edward and Alice's minds! _Priceless_. And after viewing Isabella's gift first-hand, knowing what Isabella could become... Letting her go instead of draining her was the only acceptable solution. The only way we could try _again_."

Aro paused for dramatic effect and then added, "Maybe Alice and Edward won't _choose_ to join us, but Isabella ... _she_ can be convinced."

Marcus rose to his feet. "Edward and Isabella's bond is strong, based on more than the desire for power or advantage. You know this to be true, Aro. How would you convince her?"

The brothers knew Marcus had a valid point, but neither acknowledged his comment.

"What are you planning, brother?" Caius inquired of Aro.

Raising his arms and donning a broad smile, revealing pleasure with himself, Aro addressed those in assembly in Italian so he would be understood by all, "Our victory has merely been delayed. The shield Isabella will be ours. Her power will strengthen us."

Caius scoffed before returning to his throne. "Are you blind or merely daft, brother? The future-seer will be trained on us now that _he_ knows of our involvement. How can we get past their defenses?"

"Oh, you are correct in your assumption - they have been shaken and she will be watching. However, they will soon foolishly put their trust again in Alice's abilities. For you see, their bond is their weakness - and our advantage. They will again blindly trust in Alice's ability to protect them.

"And Edward, I know his tormented mind. His confusion over this human is extreme; he will continue to fret over the inconsequential fate of poor Isabella's soul. Meanwhile, Carlisle will passively allow all this idiotic emotional turmoil to fester. They are predictable. Flawed. Time is on our side."

"And you have a plan?" Caius remarked, his interest piqued.

"Yes, my clever brother, but you may object."

"If you can finish this display of mockery and defiance, if you can deal the fatal strike to Carlisle's coven, I could tolerate almost anything. But they _cannot_ continue to grow in power and undermine our authority."

Aro's ageless perfect grin broadened. "We shall steal the human from them, and make her part of us. Edward will have no choice but to join us to be reunited with his mate. Then, safe within Isabella's shield, we will be free to plot what we wish for the rest - be it the Cullen Coven or _anyone_ _else_ who ever decides to use their talents against us."

Caius steepled his fingers in thought. "And how do you assume to get Isabella from them?"

Aro broke into laughter, it echoed callously off the unforgiving walls. "Alice herself has disclosed how to accomplish this task! Naive, unsuspecting girl. Her mind gave up _all_ its secrets to me, and she thought she was actually _protecting_ the human girl!" Again, Aro paused to appreciate his fortune and shrewdness before continuing. "I learned there is _another_ - a being whose future she cannot see around."

"Who?" Marcus questioned.

"The wolves."

"Werewolves?" Caius responded with a shudder, torn between shock and disgust.

"No, brother, not children of the moon. Shape-shifters who take the form of large wolves. Involvement with them blocks the seer's sight."

"And how do you plan to acquire one of these false _wolves_?"

Aro cocked an eyebrow. "That, my friends, has already been arranged..."

* * *

_Welcome to my newest fanfiction! It has been several months in the making and I am so excited to be finally posting. I plan to submit regualr updates starting in September 2011. _

_This is a Bella/Edward fic, however, there is no bloody pregnancy and no freaky baby with teeth! Bella and Edward move to Dartmouth as planned. This fic will include a little bit of everyone from the Twilight universe, including a new character named Dominic. He will be introduced in chapter 1 and is the key to Aro's plan..._

_I'd like to also introduce you to my FI Team (I have a team because you deserve a great story, and they are going to make it great!). My story/character consultant is Ashling92 – she knows Twi stuff! My prereader and advisor is RosaBella75, and polishing it all up at the end and making it pretty, is my beta, RowanMoon._

_Stay tuned, more to come soon - oh, and comments/reviews and questions are always welcome!_


	2. Neutron Star Collision

_Dear lovely readers_: Finally, I've started posting this story after months of plotting and writing! As mentioned in the prologue, I wanted to pre-write as much as I could to provide you with regular updates and...well, I'm just so excited, I can't wait any longer to share this story with you!

I promise not to have author's notes before each chapter (_boooring_), but just a few things I want to share with you: All chapters will be titled after a song from the excellent Twilight Saga soundtracks and feature lyrics from that song appropriate to the chapter (meh, something different, right?). I'm also very visual so pics, videos, teasers, etc. for this story will be posted on my Future Imperfect blog on Tumblr ( .com).

Special shout-outs to my beautiful, hardworking, international FI team: RosaBella75, Ashling92 and RowanMoon. I love you all so much!

_All Twilight characters belong to SM. Dominic belongs to me (yeah, I wish)._

**Chapter 1 - Neutron Star Collision**

_- I was searching...You were on a mission_

* * *

_September, 2006 **__Wakarusa, Indiana_

The suitcases were packed and waiting next to the neatly-made twin bed. On the bedside table, the never-used passport sat ready with other important documents, including a one-way ticket, an employment confirmation letter, and most of the cash advance he received which he had safely converted to traveler's checks.

He took a deep breath gathering determination as he ran his fingers through his short dark hair – a habit that revealed his nervousness. He had never ventured this far from home before.

But it was time. At twenty-four years old, he needed find his own path. Besides, there was nothing in this small Indiana farming town worth staying for.

"Dominic!" An anxious voice called his name from downstairs, "You're going to miss your plane."

Well, maybe _she_ was worth staying for...

"Be right down, mom."

Dominic knew his mother was happy for him. Happy he had found a place to practice and be praised for his artistic talents. But without him, Dominic knew she'd be alone. She hadn't been seriously involved with a man since _he_ destroyed her heart.

"_He"_ being Dominic's father.

But "father" was hardly a suitable word to describe the man who drifted into town and swept Dominic's mother, Trisha, right off her feet. To the just-barely-a-woman of eighteen years old, a mysterious handsome wanderer who promised to stay by her side and love her passionately was just the stuff youthful fantasies were made of - well, at least when you grow up in a place where everyday bland Midwestern day blends into the next.

According to granddad, the more he insisted Trisha stay away from the "vagabond," the tighter she clung to her unique find. Trisha had believed her dreams came true when a baby made three and the _almost_ family moved into a small two-bedroom home not far from the town square.

On a humid July day, as friends and family waited past sunset in the postage-stamp sized backyard to celebrate Dominic's fourth birthday, it became apparent he had drifted out of Trisha's life just as unexpectedly as he had drifted in, leaving her to struggle as a minimum-wage, unwed single mother.

Trisha was unwilling to crawl back to her parents and suffer the humiliation of her father saying, "I told you so", and worked odd jobs to keep her tiny house and raise Dominic on her own terms. She insisted on bringing him up right, raising a boy who knew how to treat others with respect, loyalty, honesty, and love – unlike the man who deserted her.

These lessons in how to live right included attending church at least once a week. Surprisingly, it was there, in the simple beauty of God's house, Dominic found his calling.

Even as a small child, the brilliance of the sun shining through the stained glass windows took his breath away. The panes told vivid stories, conveying with such clarity the human emotions of grief, despair, joy, and redemption. The reds, greens, yellows, and blues gleamed like precious jewels. They spoke volumes to him.

With his mother's support, he followed his heart and learned the skill of making glass art. However, growing up was not easy for the hulking farm boy who made "pretty stuff" as his friends often teased - especially when Dominic began to spend more time on his trade than in the bars carousing with his buddies. There just wasn't time in his schedule with classes at the local community college and endless work on granddad's farm. When he finally scraped together enough money, Dominic transferred to St. Joseph College to get his degree in art, still he knew most of the hard-laboring community folk were snickering behind his back.

Lucky for him, years of working on the farm had transformed Dominic from a gangly pre-teen to a teen with a strong physical build; it probably saved him from _plenty_ of bullying. Now, at 6'3'' and 215 lbs, he had developed a broad chest with equally as wide shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a trim waist with the firmest 6-pack abs in town thanks to days of bailing hay by hand.

So, today, it was Dominic who had the last laugh – he may not have had the "manliest" of trades, but it was _he_who was leaving small town life behind. _He_ had been offered the lucrative job designing and creating stained glass for an _entire_ historically significant church in a foreign country. All living expensed included, no less!

Still, he didn't feel he _quite_ held the confidence to pull this whole "adventure" off. Standing before the mirror of his childhood dresser, he pondered the appropriateness of the clothes he was wearing for his near sixteen-hour plane trip. He knew a little about the country he was headed for, at least enough to worry he would look very out of place. Dominic fussed with the collar of his freshly pressed button-down shirt tucked tightly into his cotton Khaki pants. He felt like a fish out of water in anything else but jeans and a t-shirt.

He was too tall now to see his face in the child-height mirror, but he didn't mind since he didn't connect with anything he saw in his reflection. His beautiful mother had green-eyes with fair-skin and auburn hair streaked with natural copper highlights. Dominic possessed none of these traits. He had russet skin, jet-black hair and dark brown eyes that became as black as pitch when he was angry or upset.

Dominic knew he must resemble _him._ It was also in the way his mother's eyes clouded over when she looked into Dominic's face as he became an adult. His very presence was a constant reminder of her heartbreak. Maybe it was good thing he was moving on…maybe she would too...

"Dominic? Are you stalling?" his mother's voice startled him as she appeared unexpectedly in the doorway of his small bedroom, her hands on her hip.

"No, just making sure I've got everything." Though he knew all he was leaving behind was a rusty Chevy pickup truck now parked at his granddad's farm. All his tools he had invested in had been shipped already, and his new employer assured him the larger machinery he needed would be purchased and waiting for him on site.

Trisha's face contorted with emotion and Dominic rushed over to embrace her.

"It's okay, mom. You know I'll come back home. Or maybe you can come join me?"

She stepped back to stare into his face.

"I think not! This is _your_ big adventure. You've worked hard to get this opportunity. Don't give me a second thought. I'll be just fine."

She swiped at her eyes and stood on her tiptoes giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Again, he felt she averted her eyes from him just a bit too swiftly.

Taking one more look around his room, he grabbed his paperwork and suitcases and followed her out. The ride to South Bend Regional Airport was uncomfortably silent – for both of them.

Trisha knew her son was a man now and didn't need her protection anymore, but still, she worried. Would he be safe? Would he be lonely? After all, he didn't speak the language. He had worked diligently on learning it, but only had a short time to work with Rosetta Stone. The job offer had come out of nowhere, and urgently requested his presence so that the proposed project could be completed before the next festival. Although the origin of the letter initially made her suspicious – exactly how did someone so far away come to acquire her son's portfolio? - Trisha soon embraced it as a wonderful opportunity for her son to spread his wings, and hoped it would finally enable Dominic see himself as "successful". It did appear this was something he needed in order to feel_worthy_ of a woman. He had met and dated so many nice girls, but always broke it off just before the relationship could move to the next level. In her heart, she knew Dominic didn't want his family to live the life he had to endure…Dominic wanted to offer a wife and children so much more than struggling to make a living on a farm...

Dominic watched his mother's face as she drove. He could see changing emotions reflected in the lines on her face. He wanted to ask what she was feeling, but decided to respect her desire to keep them to herself. Instead, he switched on the radio and searched for a song he could sing to her. His voice was the one thing that calmed her, a gift uniquely his. She loved classic country, and finding "Vaya con Dios" on her favorite radio station seemed appropriate for the occasion. He crooned with the expressive voice of Freddy Fender, while silently praying his shipped guitar would arrive safely at his new home with his lifetime investment of tools. If anything made him feel instantly at home, it was the warm sound and feel of his guitar.

When Trisha pulled up to the United Airlines drop-off area to help Dominic unload his bags, she could no longer remain stoic. This was really happening! Tears flooded her eyes and overflowed onto her pale cheeks. She pleaded for him to understand, "Dominic, I'm happy, really! I am so excited for you. But of course I am going to miss you. I love you so much. You have been the single, shining light in my life."

Again he held her tightly against his chest, letting her tears soak into his cotton shirt.

"I know I've never told you this, and for that I am sorry, but you did an awesome job raising me. And I promise I will make you proud, mom."

His sincere words only resulted in a new wave of sobs from Trisha, but they were the words every mother longed to hear. She hadn't screwed her child up after all, leaving him to be fixed by some know-it-all therapist! All her sacrifice had been worth it. He was a good person with a true heart. Trisha looked up into his watery eyes to squeak out, "I already am proud of you, son."

They held each other for another minute while the exhaust of her aging Buick sputtered out noxious fumes. Once Trisha calmed her sobs, she stepped back and smiled at him.

"Now go make that church a breathtaking sight to see."

"I will," he replied, trying to give her a confident smile before bending to retrieve his luggage. Trisha held her breath as she watched him disappear into the faceless crowd of strangers beyond the swooshing doors of the airport terminal.

Dominic knew he couldn't look back.

Clumsy with apprehension and restrained emotion, he struggled to the check-in counter. The associate behind the desk smiled at his obvious newness to traveling. She put forth an extra effort to slow down the instructions she felt she had regurgitated at least a million times in her career.

"Ticket and identification, please," she said, noting how the light from the fluorescents overhead danced in the young man's remarkably dark eyes. "Is this the first time you are traveling outside the country?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"Well," she glanced down at the destination printed on his ticket, "Italy is an incredible country. You will not be disappointed. And everything you heard about the food in Tuscany – it's all true."

With a quick wink, she indicated where he should put his luggage, calculated the baggage fee, and took the shiny new credit card supplied by his new employer to cover any travel charges, before handing him his receipt and driver's license.

"Your plane will be departing from gate B-12 in just under two hours. Be sure to present your boarding pass and identification or passport to security. Have a wonderful flight."

"Thank you."

To his relief, Dominic's flight was uneventful. With barely any assistance from airport staff, he was able to make his connecting flights, first in Chicago and then in Rome. When he touched down in Pisa, he was more than ready to be on solid ground and stretch his cramped legs.

He held his passport in his hand, along with the employment confirmation letter, that by this time was very wrinkled and moist from his constant handing, as he made his way off the plane. The letter had instructed him to meet his new employer's representative in the baggage claim. She would then drive him to his new apartment and acquaint him with the area.

As the escalator moved weary and excited travelers alike into the bustling baggage claim area, Dominic's eyes anxiously scanned the waiting line of chauffeurs and company reps for any clue someone was indeed looking for _him_. A moment of panic gripped his gut as he realized he would be totally screwed if no one was there...

As he searched the line of professionally dressed people corralled behind a velvet rope holding signs of various sizes emblazoned with names from all nationalities, his eyes locked on to one of the most strikingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. All the other faces around her blurred into the background - all he saw was _her_.

She was tall, and her skin was a rich olive color indicating her strong Italian heritage. Her lustrous black hair draped just past her shoulders, her expensive white silk blouse opened just enough to allow a glimpse of her abundant cleavage. Her A-line skirt clung to the generous swell of her hips in a most appealing way. However, the glorious view did not end there. Dominic felt his jaw drop slightly as his eyes continued their downward journey to the long, shapely legs that terminated into a killer pair of black stilettos. Damn, but her body should have come with a sign that read "dangerous curves ahead."

He firmly believed he was a discerning connoisseur of women's legs, and was absolutely certain the finest specimens in existence were currently displayed before him. He drifted into a lusty visual of those legs wrapped around his hips, those heels sliding roughly down his backside...

Unexpectedly, the escalator stairs disappeared from under his feet and into the silver platform sending him into a mad scramble to regain his balance. "Son of a bitch..." he mumbled in embarrassment as he tried to compose himself. Too humiliated to look at the faces around him, he stooped to pick up his passport and letter, which had flown out of his hands in his hasty balancing act.

"Oh, my!" A deeply-accepted cashmere voice remarked as a pair of delicate hands reached his belongings before he could. "You almost made a crash landing," she quipped.

Dominic raised his eyes to thank the stranger who rushed to help him, but found his voice lost in the flicker of her flecked dark green eyes. His leggy Italian goddess's face was only inches from his own!

Swallowing hard, he stuttered, not sure whether to thank her in English or Italian – if he could call to mind either language at this point...

As they stood to their full height, she held out his effects.

"Um, would you like your papers, sir?"

Her voice jerked him from his admiring stupor and he blinked rapidly. "Oh, ah, yes. Thank you."

He could feel the burn of redness rising in his cheeks, but as he reached for his belongings, he again was thrown for a loop. In her right hand he saw a sign bearing his name.

"Dominic. I see...the sign...I'm he...I'm Dominic. You are looking for me!" He cringed, hearing the goofy giddiness in his voice, knowing he had a silly grin plastered across his face. What a first impression!

"And so I am," she replied enthusiastically.

After shoving his things unceremoniously into his pockets, he wiped a sweaty palm against his pant leg and formally extended his hand. "I'm sorry, my manners...I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

She chuckled slightly and shook his hand. "And I am pleased to meet you, Dominic. I have heard so much about your talent and skill. I am eager to see your work in person. My name is Gianna. I'll be escorting you to Volterra."

* * *

_A/N: Ohhh snap!_

_And before you ask, yes, Bella and Edward are a central part of this story. You'll hear from them next chappie._

_Thanks to everyone who already put this story on their alert/fave list when I posted the Prologue. Welcome to new readers! Please fave, alert, follow, etc. And a comment/review would be wonderful too since I will be sharing your words with my FI team (they so earned any kind words/comments you might have)._

_Translations:_

_Vaya con Dios = Go with God_


	3. Chop & Change

**Chapter 2 - Chop and Change**

_-A simple girl from simple means._

_Walked the rails, rode her thumb_

_She hitched a ride with everyone._

_The regular, she'd rearrange._

_The girl knew how to chop and change._

* * *

Gianna decided to take Dominic for a short sightseeing tour through Pisa before continuing on to Volterra. From behind the wheel, Gianna couldn't help but allow herself a slight smile at the sight of the excited American boy with wide eyes. If he stuck out his tongue and panted, he would more resemble a happy dog than a man!

It was obvious he'd never been far from home before.

However, her genuine smile at his innocence soon faded. She couldn't risk losing focus. Lord Aro had actually granted an assignment to a human_ - to her!_ Gianna sat a little straighter in her seat. This definitely proved she had value to them. In her current "job" as the public face of the Volturi, she often worried she might be…expendable. But this assignment _proved_ her worth, and if she was successful, Aro promised to change her _himself _as a reward.

Gianna's heart galloped with excitement. Finally, she would truly _belong. S_he would be strong, and nothing and no one could hurt her again.

Unexpectedly her mood soured as bitter repressed memories bubbled to the surface of her consciousness reminding her of how much of her life had been wasted, stolen from her.

Not anymore! It was almost time for her to have control over her own destiny, and after her change, she could finally leave behind all the memories and damage wrought by her alcoholic mother and that beast she chose for a second husband. Gianna would rather chew glass than address said beast, even in an unspoken memory, as her stepfather.

To even think that at first, in her stupid childish thinking, she was convinced _he_ was her savior.

As a child, Gianna had struggled with her mother's Jekyll and Hyde personality brought on by alcohol, which she had turned to for comfort after Gianna's father death. In her drunkenness, Gianna's mother would curse her child's existence, blaming Gianna for her lack of success in securing another husband.

When sober, her mother promised to quit drinking and begged for Gianna's forgiveness. Once Gianna lowered her defenses and let her mother back into her heart, she would dote on her child, showering her with affection.

Sobriety never lasted long. The devil in the bottle would beckon to her mother and unfortunately, the woman couldn't resist, no matter how much Gianna tried to fill the void left in her mother's heart by her father's passing.

The repeating cycle of hope and heartbreak left Gianna a shattered shell.

When Vittorio began dating her mother several years after her father's death, Gianna was actually relieved. Vittorio took care of her, ran interference when her mother was violent or emotionally out of control, and shielded her from injury. Gianna began to see Vittorio as her protector, and someone she could rely on - and even come to love. He was welcomed with open arms into the home of the dysfunctional woman and her child, who was now budding into womanhood.

But he was more vile than the devil dwelling in the bottle on her mother's bedstand. He was a heartless predator in disguise. He _used_ Gianna's trust against her. Vittorio touched in ways he should not, and though Gianna tried to confide in her mother, her dependence on Vittorio wouldn't let her see what was happening right under her own nose.

A flawlessly laid trap had ensnared Gianna – Vittorio supplied her mother with all the alcohol she could consume, she in return turned a blind eye to Vittorio's emotional and physical violation of her own daughter.

At the age of 15, when Gianna could no longer take the humiliation and pain of ongoing sexual abuse, she fled. Alone on the streets, she struggled just to survive...

"So have you always lived in Volterra?"

Dominic's deep voice shook Gianna from her recalled nightmare. She blinked several times before she was able to refocus on her important cargo.

"No, I actually grew up in Napoli...Naples."

"I'm sure it was beautiful there," Dominic offered, hoping to encourage more conversation.

"Yes, I imagine for some, it is. I haven't been there for many years."

Dominic waited for clarification on her somewhat cryptic answer to his question, but when she lapsed into silence, he once again turned his eye to the rambling countryside outside of Pisa.

Gianna, in fact, never planned to return to Napoli. She had lived in its uncaring streets, lost and anonymous in the underground life of a city that preferred not to share its ugly side with the world at large because the unemployment, organized crime, and drug use were not attractive to tourists.

Regrettably, Gianna soon found the life she ran from would not stay left behind. To cope with the agony of betrayal, Gianna began to use painkillers to numb her. But the pain was not physical, it was emotional – it had seeped into her soul. Though the pills gave her no relief from the pain, they did provide an escape. When she had difficulty acquiring the pills, and withdrawal threatened to crush her, a man she had been clinging to for sustenance introduced her to heroin. It was a companion she could count on for comfort.

And so the cycle began anew. Gianna found shelter - and heroin - from many different men. In return, she offered them anything they desired from the tall beauty who had become a prisoner to addiction.

She doesn't recall what city she had drifted into when he found her at her lowest point. Near death among the trash and human dregs wasting in an alleyway, half clothed and emaciated. She was easy prey, and actually would have smiled had she known death was hovering over her, venom rolling down its throat in an attempt to quench a burning need to drink.

However, instead of striking and consuming her polluted blood, he took notice of her. Behind the glazed over eyes of an addict, he saw a light and an innocence stolen. He caught a glimpse of something dear he had lost long ago. He kept her.

Marcus nursed her to health as one would an injured baby bird. Because of his benevolence, she closed her ears and eyes to the horror that was vampirism. To Gianna, Marcus was a saint, and what the Volturi had to offer her was a gift she begged to receive.

To earn their favor, she diligently studied English to easily interact with tourists, kept the secret contained hidden, and represented the self-appointed vampire monarchy with a professional, welcoming smile.

Now, at last, joining their ranks was within sight. It would be worth the sacrifice she would now make to achieve the goals her masters had set for her to accomplish.

Gianna stole a look in Dominic's direction. _At least he's easy on the eyes. That should make my task a bit more palatable_, she thought_..._

"We should be able to see Volterra shortly." Dominic jumped as Gianna abruptly broke the silence with a bright tone of voice. "It's a beautiful city and we are very glad you have agreed to come across so far to transform St. Marcus Church. Father Aro is just thrilled. Have you had time to study the stories of St. Marcus?"

"I have. The material Fr. Aro sent was very helpful. I have chosen several scenes to depict in the stained glass. Perhaps...if you don't mind...you would preview my drawings?"

Dominic was hopeful the gorgeous woman, and only person he knew in his new home, would be willing to spend more of her time with him. The idea of being alone so far from home was not a pleasant one.

"Of course I would," she purred, flashing a beguiling smile in his direction. "I will offer whatever I can to make your stay in Volterra a most pleasant one."

Truer words had never been spoken…

Her loveliness blinded Dominic and for the second time in one day, the world around her floated away into oblivion.

**( ~ * ~ )**

On that same day, half way around the world, a pair of newlyweds arrived at their first home as man and wife - more correctly, immortal and wife.

Edward anxiously watched his wife's face as the two-story century home came into view. It was large, which he knew she would balk at, but the location was ideal and there were not many homes in rural Orford, New Hampshire, available. According to his research, there were only 1,091 people in residence, occupying 470 households. He was lucky to have found _any_ home here, let along one perfectly situated on two acres of semi-wooded land.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she stared out the car window. "It's lovely!"

"As are you," he responded in a heartbeat, reaching over to take Bella's hand to place a kiss into her palm.

Bella blushed. She wondered if she'd ever get used to his endless stream of compliments.

The rise of redness in her young face pleased him. Relieved by her initial positive reaction, he poured out the details he had been keeping from her as a surprise, "Our home is just eighteen point six five miles from Dartmouth. See over there," he pointed to right at the large hillside covered in thick forest, "just a short run to the White Mountain National Forest."

"Do I sense some excitement about the nearby hunting grounds, Mr. Cullen?" Bella questioned him playfully.

She could see his eyes sparkle with anticipation of new hunting grounds and couldn't resist picturing him, strong and lithe, a perfect predator on the hunt. Bella blushed again. For some reason the thought of Edward hunting - feral and losing control in lust of something - always sent a ripple of arousal spreading through her.

The slight shift in Bella's mood - and scent - didn't go unnoticed. Edward quickly parked outside the front door, and in a blink of an eye, opened the passenger side door.

"I believe there is a tradition I need to fulfill in this moment, Mrs. Cullen..."

When puzzlement crossed Bella's face, Edward let out a laugh and scooped her from the car.

"The groom is to carry the bride over the threshold," he answered her unspoken question.

"Sounds like a silly tradition to me. Why shouldn't the woman cross the threshold of her own volition?"

Though her words offered some resistance, Edward continued to carry her from the car up the wide wooden porch stairs to the double front doors of the house.

"I think in _your_ case the tradition has some merit," he smirked.

Bella could sense he was formulating some clever retort. "Out with it, Cullen. Why do you _need_ to carry me over the threshold?"

"It's believed that a bride who trips over the threshold would irrevocably bring bad luck to her home and marriage. I thought it would be wise not to take any chances..."

Bella raised her hand to give him a smack, and he reflexively ducked, but then she thought better of it. That hand had already been injured hitting another immortal...

" I'm gonna kick your backside for that one – or at least I will when I'm a newborn!" Bella quipped.

"Well, we'll see..."

Bella saw the shadows gather in his eyes.

"Edward, I haven't changed my mind about becoming like you. I will keep you to your promise to change me. I just…I just wanted some more time."

"I know…" he lowered his voice to a whisper before placing his lips very close to her ear, "you like the sex."

This time Bella did give him a playful, gentle smack across the top of his head as she turned bright red.

"It's not just that! I want to find out who I am – as an adult. I always had my parents – or you – to care for me and make most of the decisions. I want to just live _my_ life for a while. Achieve something I can call my own. You may have gotten me to Dartmouth, but I am going to earn that diploma myself."

"You got into Dartmouth on your own merits, Bella. Don't sell yourself short. And I have no doubt you will succeed," he replied earnestly.

"Well...are you going to carry me over the threshold so we can get started or shall we just wait around out here?"

He smiled his crooked grin before opening the door.

Bella again drew in a quick breath as she caught her first glimpse of the interior of their home. The foyer was large, offering a complete view of the open floor plan. In front of her was a wide hallway leading past the formal dining room and into the bright kitchen. Slightly to the right was the staircase to the second floor. Further to the right was the formal living room. The freshly painted walls of rich brown, goldenrod, and burnt orange gave the room a cozy feel despite the vaulted ceilings. She could already picture a crackling fire in the wide rugged stone fireplace. Of course, it was also perfectly furnished.

Bella looked at Edward with knowing eyes as he set her on her feet.

"Yes," he responded, "the house has been fully remodeled and decorated by the dynamic Martha Stewart duo – Alice and Esme."

"I love it. I've got to tell them to let them know how wonderful I think it is..."

However, before Bella could pull out her phone, Edward grabbed her wrist and questioned, "Do you want to see the upstairs first?"

She caught the glimmer in his eye.

"I think I might enjoy a self-tour," she laughed, bolting up the stairs.

Of course, Edward passed her with ease, and barred her entrance to their bedroom.

"Damn vampire speed," she cursed almost colliding into him.

"Close your eyes," he prompted.

After an over-exaggerated sigh, Bella complied.

Taking her hand, Edward led her into _their_ room.

"Okay – open them!"

The smile grew large on Bella's face. There, recreated in full detail, was Edward's room –complete with the large bed he had purchased as the centerpiece.

"I thought you'd like something familiar in our new home."

"You think of everything," she cooed, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. "It's all just perfect."

She glanced back at the bed remembering the few days they had spend at the Cullen home after the honeymoon. Bella had refused to make love in a house full of vampires – no matter how quiet Edward thought they could be during their act of love...

"As special as this bed is, we have not christened it properly…" Bella simpered.

"Hmm. You know, I don't detect any super-hearing vampires around, save myself," he offered, pulling her closer to place several soft kisses on her neck.

"True. And all our unpacking could wait until later…"

"Much later…" he mumbled against her warm skin.

Bella's head dropped back and he picked her up, flashing to the bed and gently laying her in the center. Quickly she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her and raising her head to meet his sweet lips with her own.

Climbing over her, he kissed her while supporting his weight. She began to unbutton his shirt.

Edward heard Bella's heart start to flutter with anticipation and she saw confirmation of what was to be in his eyes.

When his shirt fell open, he sat beside her to remove the unnecessary article. Bella moved to sit in front of him.

"Allow me."

She eased it off his shoulders and very, very slowly slid it down his smooth back and arms.

_This was their home and their time – no need to rush._

She took in the beauty of his face and upper body, allowing the sight to tantalize her. His skin shimmering in the late afternoon sun that blazed through their bedroom window. Bella leaned into him, pinning his hands to the mattress and running her cheek seductively from his shoulder, down to the center of his cool chest, soaking in his scent. Every time she would exhale, Edward's muscles would tense. He loved her warmth.

From his chest, Bella made an upward trail of open-mouthed kisses across his chest, up his neck and along his strong jaw line.

Edward began to tremble from his desire to touch her, share the sensory experience of sight, smell, and taste that Bella was enjoying. Although her singing scent was strong enough for him to taste her on his tongue, he wanted to _feel_ her.

"My love?" He questioned as he had sensed Bella was leading in this game of love, and he was hoping for permission to take that lead from her.

Bella place a last lingering kiss on his chin before meeting his eyes. The fire in her eyes set him ablaze and he fell silent, understanding it was he who would relinquish control to her.

Before him, she wordlessly removed her shirt and bra, discarding them on the floor before placing her hands on his bare shoulders. With minimal effort, he followed her directive, lying on his back. Bella followed his fluid movement as if she were connected to his body. Her arms pressed his shoulders into the mattress as she straddled his hips, taking her turn to hover over his form.

He loved to gaze upon her unclothed, her beauty displayed as a gift for only him to see and experience. Edward could feel his head start to swim in the drug-like effect of lust. All his ability to think, reason, or comprehend was swept away. To be so close to her bare flesh, yet not permitted to touch, felt painfully exhilarating.

"Please, love, may I touch you?" His voice was tinged with stress.

"Yes. Touch me. I'm yours..."

Bella gasped as Edward's hands, cold yet tender, moved quickly to cup her breasts. He caressed them but Bella moved closer to him, increasing the force of his manipulations. Her moan of satisfaction encouraged his actions and he gently kneaded her breasts while she breathlessly captured his lips in hers.

No longer able to sustain the distance between their bodies, Edward's hips rose to meet her body above him. Bella bit his lower lip as he pressed his hardness against the heat building between her spread legs.

Like a house of cards, Bella's resolve to slowly seduce her husband collapsed and she reached for the button on his jeans. She made quick work removing his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor to join the growing pile of cast off clothing. Her last remaining garments rapidly followed.

But Bella had not relented in her position of control, and resumed the top position over Edward's reclined, now naked body. Her new sexual assertiveness excited and intrigued him. She lowered her body close enough to his that he could feel the heat radiating from her flushed skin.

As was his habit when they made love, Edward grabbed onto the nearest stationary object as his passion grew out of proportion to his physical control. His hands fisted into the layers of bedding and he clung to them as if his life depending on it, after all, he was convinced Bella's life did.

"This is torture, Bella! I need you. Show me you need me...," he croaked as the air around them thickened. Bella's rapid heart rate demanded more oxygen and her breathing came in short pants, while Edward fought to resist breathing at all.

Mercifully, Bella granted Edward his request. She lowered her hips to make contact with his growing want.

Edward released a growl and tightened his grip on the material already bunched in his steel grip. The heat of her core upon his flesh seared him and the intense pleasure that shot through him threatened to be his undoing. "Ah, Bella, my exquisite love...I must have you!"

"Soon," her throaty response predatory in its own right, brimming with passion and need, captured and imprisoned him.

Aroused by the sense of control and power over her lover, Bella rocked her hips, sliding effortlessly against his erection, quickly losing herself in the pleasurable friction of her newfound act of foreplay.

"Touch me again, Edward!" she cried out, finding a smooth rhythm that was rapidly moving her closer to climax.

Edward froze; quite amazed he still had enough mental clarity left to even calculate the riskiness of Bella's command. "I can't, Bella," he panted. "Not safe for you..."

But there was no conviction behind his words, and Bella rejected his answer. She draped her upper body against his hard chest and reached for his wrists.

"Let go, Edward. You won't hurt me. I trust you - now trust yourself."

She tugged at his arms and slowly his hands opened. Again, he gave her what she wanted - he gave her control. She guided his hands to her hips and they resumed their dance, undulating back and forth along his solid length.

His fingers flexed upon her.

"Can't last...need you," he pleaded.

Raising her body slightly with the next upward motion, she caught his tip in her ready opening.

Edward hissed and his fingers pressed into her flesh as she took him deeply within her body. Her rhythm became his as Edward now guided her motion, pace, and depth.

"Yes!" Bella cried out, urging him to continue. Gripping her hips firmly, Edward raised and lowered Bella's body onto him in a tempo that matched her quick panting breaths.

Edward watched her face as they made love. The ethereal sight of her flushed milky skin and contrasting dark mane of hair framing her face and breasts as she took satisfaction from his body served to heighten his arousal.

Their movements created a perfect storm in Bella's body and she soon felt _that_ sensation begin to stir in the pit of her belly - a precipitous tightening that heralded an impending arrival of delicious release.

"Edward!" she barely pushed through her lips before the all-consuming cascade swept through her. The almost musical tempo of Bella's body triggered Edward's own surrender as he brought her swiftly down on him one last time. Fully sheathed within her, the two lovers rode out their pleasure without a single breath being taken.

At last, Edward released Bella's hips from his grip and she collapsed onto his chest. They remained silent until Bella's breathing resumed its normal pattern.

Edward pulled the familiar comforter around her before wrapping his arms across her back. Still he felt her trembling.

"Bella, are you all right? Are you cold? Did I hurt you?" Panic welled in his voice.

He hadn't realized she was...laughing. "Well, THAT was something!"

Satisfied she was more than just okay, and pleased she had enjoyed their lovemaking as much as he had, he joined her in relieved laughter.

"Yes, it was something. You surprised me."

"I surprised myself, I think," she giggled.

"I'm afraid my fingers may leave marks. Did I hurt you?" he asked, his tone much more serious.

"In the right hands, who knew a touch of pain could be so pleasurable," she responded timidly. He could feel the heat rise in the cheek she had pressed against his bare chest. Although concerned, Edward opted not to "spoil the moment" as Bella had often accused him of when he would try to assess Bella's physical well-being after sex.

"It appears our new home is _agreeable_ to you," Edward suggested instead, searching for a reason his wife seemed so much more relaxed and…adventurous.

Bella was silent for a few moments before she lifted her head to meet his eyes. The tears streaming down her cheeks confused him. She rushed to explain...

"After all we've been through with our differences, and then James, Victoria and the newborns...it was _all_ worth it to be here, with you. Just us. I can't believe it - we are finally _home_."

Edward carefully pushed away her tears of relief and happiness with the back of his hand.

"You're safe now. You don't need to be afraid anymore." He squeezed her gently.

"I love you," Bella whispered before tucking the comforter around her nakedness and falling into a deep peaceful sleep in her lover's arms…dreaming of the day when she too would be as strong and beautiful as Edward.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, I love me some Bella and Edward happy love! Damn they didn't get enough of that after their honeymoon, so I gave it to them instead._

_Kisses to my prereaders & betas: Ashling92, RosaBella75 and RowanMoon. _

_Chapter 3 next weekend. For Thursday teasers, follow the FI blog at www(dot)Twiliteaddict(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Or, since I'm getting techie in my "old" age, you can link to teasers through FB (twiliteaddict fanfic) or twitter (at)twilitedaddict._

_Thanks for reading! Love comes in many forms (I like the review/comment kind : )_

_Meanings_

_chop and change: to change repeatedly_


	4. Violet Hour

**Chapter 3 - Violet Hour**

_-Your lips are nettles, your tongue is wine_

_Your laughter's liquid, but your body's pine_

* * *

The sound of the car's transmission shifting into a lower gear redirected Dominic's attention to the breathtaking sights on the _outside_ of the vehicle.

Before him the hillside rose up and at the top, the glory of Volterra dominated the scene. It was more spectacular than any of the hundreds of pictures he reviewed on Google images. So large and commanding before him – and in a way, intimidating.

"Gianna, what a spectacular city!"

His enthusiastic proclamation made her giggle.

"Yes, it does have many splendors. It would be my _pleasure _to give you a tour… but I'm sure you are very tired from your long journey. I'll take you straight to your apartment."

Dominic continued to gawk at the ancient sentinel on the hilltop. The buildings and surrounding wall were all made of the same mocha-colored brick, however the rooftops blazed fiery red in the setting sun. Two tall structures stood out noticeably from the rest.

"Is that the Octagonal San Giovanni Baptistery and the bell tower?" he asked while pointing toward the ancient structure with its eight-sided dome.

"Yes. I see you have done your research. The Baptistery was built in 1283 although the dome was not added until the 16th century."

"Are you a Christian, Gianna?" Dominic blurted out, but quickly regretted the pointed question as he saw Gianna's features slightly harden.

"I was Catholic as a child, but regretfully, I've fallen away from my faith. And you?"

"Yes, the church is actually what brought me to my trade. The reason I am so humbled to be granted the opportunity to work on a church as meaningful to the people of Volterra as St. Marcus."

Noting Gianna's change in demeanor, Dominic attempted to steer the conversation to something less personal. He scrambled to think of what do say next… "Do you know why the Baptistery is octagonal?"

Gianna's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She knew all the structures of her adoptive city, but never searched out the religious symbolism behind them.

"I do not. Please share…"

While her words encouraged him to continue, he had the nagging feeling he was probably just spouting facts in order to impress her.

"The number eight is symbolic of the world beginning on the eighth day."

She nodded, but he could tell she had drifted off in thought. He was failing miserably at small talk. After a few minutes of silence, he tried again...

"So...vampires, huh?"

Gianna's sudden muscular tension in response to Dominic's words caused her to jerk the steering wheel. "What...what about vampires?" she stuttered.

"You know - St. Marcus - he rid the city of vampires. Like the Italian version of St. Patrick banishing the snakes from Ireland...kinda like? Maybe..."

He worried he had offended her in light of her strong reaction, and decided maybe he had said quite enough for the first day.

"Gianna, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, could you show me where I'll be working? I'd like to know if everything I shipped made it in one piece."

This was _mostly_ true. Actually, the excitement of being in a new country and starting a new job was starting to wane, replaced by a twinge of homesickness and an undercurrent of exhaustion. However, he knew he couldn't rest until he knew his guitar had safely arrived. It could go a long way in relieving the uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling of his new home. He wanted to have it in his possession as soon as possible. Maybe he shouldn't have sent it along ahead of him...

"Of course," she replied, quickly recovering her composure and donning a smile. "I know Ar – Father Aro – is anxious for you to start. He's also hoping you will be satisfied with the equipment purchased for your task."

"Thank you."

Some tension left Dominic's shoulders and the pair finished the uphill drive to the gates of Volterra in silence.

The streets of Volterra were ancient and narrow. Shadows lengthened and the sun disappeared from view, blocked by the three and four story buildings huddled closely together.

Gianna parked the midsized sedan outside a low, nondescript building attached to a large church.

"This is St. Marcus. Your workshop has been set up in this outbuilding."

Dominic rushed from the vehicle to open Gianna's door, but she exited as he did. He fell in step behind her as they approached the building. She removed a set of keys from her designer purse, unlocked the wide wooden door and swung it open. She flicked a light switch on the wall, and stepped aside for him to enter.

Dominic was immediately pleased, albeit a bit overwhelmed.

His work area was large. Approximately 500 square feet, more room than he ever had to work in! The walls were painted a fresh coat of white contrasting with the darker terracotta floor. As he scanned the room he noticed many large windows covered with a white coating. He was dismayed that the strange coating could possibly hamper the natural light he so loved to work in, but decided not to take too much issue as the there were several eight foot long fluorescent light fixtures hanging from the wooden rafters above him. There were several aluminum benches and tables throughout the room. In the center of the space was all his equipment – the tools he had sent along with the machinery that had been purchased for him. It appeared his new employer had reached deep into the collection basket and spared no expense…

A brand-new Glastar All-Star Grinder with _all_ the accessories stood waiting – complete with a variety of specialty heads – top quality diamond ones, which he could never dream to afford. He had always made due with second hand materials – what others had put up for sale when they had upgraded.

Next to it was an equally shiny new glass band saw. His tools had been unpacked and laid out on a workbench or hung on the pegboard mounted above the workbenches.

"Whatever else you need, just let me know, and I can order it for you," Gianna added as she studied his reaction. The young man almost appeared to be staggering. The look on his face reminded her of her a child's expression on Christmas morning.

However, too soon, Dominic's face screwed up into one of near horror. Gianna followed his eyes to see what had displeased him so much.

"Wha...what happened to my guitar?" He sprinted over to his beloved instrument.

Dominic's voice held a biting edge of rage just below the incredulous words and Gianna flinched before rushing to fix the situation as best she could.

"Dominic, I am so sorry. It was damaged during shipping. I have contacted the shipping company to arrange for a claim to be made…but, it will take time…"

She fretted behind him, wringing her hands, unsure if she was more anxious about his currently contained anger or the prospect of failing at her mission _so soon. _

Dominic continued to stare at his damaged case and guitar. He spun around to find Gianna wide-eyed and looking very frightened by his outburst. Although he wanted to yell - and maybe throw an object or two - he immediately felt guilty for upsetting Gianna, after all, it wasn't her fault.

"It's alright. I'll just…I don't know." He swallowed hard and tried to smile to reassure her, but he could tell his grin was horribly lopsided and slightly less than genuine.

"We can get you a new guitar! Yes, we have many talented artisans living and working here in Volterra. I will purchase one for you – my welcome gift," she rushed, stumbling in English to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, Gianna. You've been very kind. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Dominic stepped closer to her wanting to take her hand for reasons unknown. Gianna fought the urge to shrink before him as she did whenever anyone – human or vampire – entered her personal space.

"I understand you are tired and upset." Her back stiffened and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I imagine you are hungry. I can recommend a small eatery. It is in walking distance from here and..."

His guitar was suddently forgotten, and Dominic impulsively blurted out, "Only if you join me."

"Me? You want to go…to dinner…with _me_?"

Dominic was uncertain as how to decipher Gianna's response. Was he so out of her league that she was stunned he would even _consider_ asking her out, let alone _ask_? Then his rational side spoke up: _hell, yes!_ She is way out of your league! Sophisticated in that European-kind-of-way, drop-dead gorgeous and…not a Midwestern farm boy's typical fare.

He swiftly backpedalled, trying to let her out of his preposterous invite while sparing her the chore of putting him in his place. "Oh, well, I know it's getting late. I'm sure you have a husband or boyfriend to be getting home to. If you could just take me to my apartment, I'll—"

"I'd love to," she said, with just the hint of a smile.

Dominic again froze and ran her words through his head again. She'd be glad to…what, _exactly_?

"What?"

"What?" she replied, looking as confused as he felt.

"I'm sorry, you'd be glad to … what?"

"Accompany you."

"To my apartment?"

"To dinner! Didn't you ask me to dinner?"

"Yes, yes, but I thought—"

"Then, yes, I would like to go with you to dinner."

Dominic reflexively ran his hand through his hair several times before composing himself enough to reply.

"Really? Okay, great. Um, where are we going again?"

Gianna laughed at his awkwardness. It was endearing, actually. And honest.

"I'll just freshen up, if you don't mind, and we can walk across the street to the restaurant. Excuse me."

She turned and walked further into the room where it connected with the church. Once she was out of sight, Dominic paced back and forth several times. He noticed his palms had become sweaty again and paused to wipe them on his pant legs…then he resumed pacing.

Gianna smiled as she rounded the corner to the restroom, clutching her purse. She could feel Dominic's eyes on her as she exited the room. The strategy seemed to be working out very well so far.

Her mind must have been distracted by the plans for the evening or else she would have noticed _him_ – or maybe not.

A frigid hand wrapped around her mouth and waist, yanking her into a dark corner before she reached her destination. She recognized the scent and the coldness, but still she couldn't restrain the human need to scream. His hand effectively muffled the sound.

He pulled her close to his body and he hissed into her ear, "Very nice!" His voice was a mixture between a sly hiss and a coo. "A dinner date with our young American farm-hand. He is quite smitten with you, my dear. Young men are such slaves to their libidos, aren't they? You play him very well."

Only after Gianna had gone limp in resignation did he release her. She did not turn to face him.

"Lord Aro, I'm glad my efforts please you."

"Do not keep our young…man…waiting! And deny him nothing he requests. Do you understand?"

Gianna knew _exactly_ what Aro meant. She felt bitter bile rise up in her throat as she turned to face him, her eyes downcast. "I understand, completely.

Faster than Gianna could comprehend, Aro's hands shot out and pulled at the top of her blouse. Buttons could be heard tapping onto the hard floor over Gianna's muted gasp.

"There." Aro grinned with satisfaction at Gianna's exposed cleavage. "Now you are ready. _Go_."

Gianna spun on her heels and out of the shadows, clicking rapidly back to where Dominic stood.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready? We go now?"

"Are you alright?" Dominic thought Gianna looked a bit spooked.

"Yes, just hungry I guess."

She tried to lead the way, but quickly noticed Dominic was still glued to the spot. When she turned to inquire about his delay, he asked, "Do you smell something…funny?"

"Funny?"

Realizing she might not understand the connotation of the word, he rephrased, "You know, _unusual_. I smell something like cotton candy. Very sweet."

Gianna shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

"Never mind. Let's go," he said with a shrug.

The atmosphere at the small _trattoria_ was everything Dominic had ever seen on TV about Italian restaurants. It was small, dimly lit, filled with lively conversation, and a candle topped each intimate table. He even glanced around expecting to see a violin player waltzing over to serenade them.

He listened intently as Gianna ordered their dinners in Italian. Dominic nodded and smiled politely at the waiter as he departed for the kitchen.

"What did you just order?" he smiled, amused she had placed an order for him without asking his preferences.

"I ordered you an _authentic_ Italian meal. Not that Americanized food they serve as 'Italian' in your country," she teased.

"Will you tell me what to expect?"

"No, it will be a surprise. You like surprises, Dominic?" Her voice lowered and she leaned in towards him from across the table, her ample bosom smooshed against the tabletop, and her cleavage captured her companion's immediate attention. Dominic started thinking about dessert…two scoops of gelato sprang to mind.

The waiter returned with a bottle of Chianti, a red table wine. Once their glasses were full, and the bottle left in the center of the table, Gianna proposed a toast, "To a successful partnership!"

Dominic raised his glass. The clinking sound was almost musical.

Gianna downed her whole glass, and poured herself another. "Let me explain how we eat in Tuscany! First, our waiter will bring us _antipasti_. It includes Prosciutto, salami and ham, marinated vegetables, a selection of cheeses, and, my favorite, roasted red peppers from the region. The next part of the meal is called _primo. _I ordered us the house soup and gnocchi." She took another long drink from her wine glass. "_Secondo_ is the main dish. Here the house specialty is roasted chicken. And you will love the homemade bread! But I will let you choose _dolce_ – dessert."

Dominic smiled. She seemed genuinely excited to explain the traditions and customs of her country. It pleased him. He raised his glass, "To my first authentic Italian meal. From the sound of your tantilizing description, I hope to enjoy many, many more."

As the wine and food flowed, Dominic found conversation with Gianna to be very comfortable - much more relaxed than it had been earlier that day.

After an exhausting conversation about his trade, she asked, "Tell me about your hometown. The name is very unusual. I imagine it has a rich history, no?"

"You mean Wakarusa?" Dominic laughed heartily. "The name 'Wakarusa' comes from a word in the local native American language meaning 'knee deep in mud'."

His laughter was infectious and Gianna had to laugh at his embarrassment. But it didn't deter her from asking him more questions: where he was born, had he always lived in Indiana, what was life like on an American farm, what college was like, and on and on.

Dominic found it easy to talk about himself, and it was only when it was time to order dessert did he realize he knew very little about her. He felt selfish only talking about himself.

"Tell me about you, Gianna. What do you do at St. Marcus?"

"We have very little staff. I basically take care of all the affairs Father Aro doesn't handle himself. I handle the day to day things: bills, public relations, overseeing any work that has to be done at the church or on the grounds, you know."

Dominic noticed Gianna averted her eyes, where before, she had been very focused on his face.

"Are you unhappy here?" He attempted to interpret her body language.

"No. I care for St. Marcus and St. Marcus cares for me. It is all I have. No boyfriend or husband."

Dominic respected her desire to not elaborate – at least for now. He smiled and poured them each another glass of wine. He raised his glass. "To St. Marcus."

"Yes!" Gianna replied. "To St. Marcus." She downed the glass. Dominic cocked an eyebrow. He had heard Italians enjoy their wine very much...

After dessert, Dominic rubbed his full stomach. He definitely could get used to Italian dining. Although he wished to continue his conversation with Gianna, he could feel his eyelids getting droopy.

"I think I should go. I'd like to get a good night's sleep before my first day of work," he suggested.

"Of course," Gianna agreed, but as she stood, she teetered a bit on her heels. "Oh, my. Too much vino," she giggled.

He like the sound of her laughter.

Dominic moved quickly and took her arm to steady her. The unaccustomed warmth of his touch caught her off guard and she jerked away.

In response, Dominic took two steps back. "I'm sorry, but maybe I should drive?" Dominic stuttered realizing her had crossed a boundry of some sorts.

Gianna handed him the keys to the car as they exited the restaurant. Regretting her stand-offish behavior, she clung to his arm. He could smell her exotic perfume – unlike anything he experienced on the women he had dated in Indiana. It was as intoxicating as the wine.

They crossed the street to the car and drove the half-mile drive to Dominic's apartment. As Gianna unlocked the door, Dominic unloaded his suitcases and now useless guitar.

His apartment was an efficiency style: one large room with a kitchen area immediately to the right of the endtrance, and a separate bathroom. A small counter-top height table with two chairs sat adjacent to the kitchen. The living area was furnished with a couch, coffee table, and a TV on a stand. It was functional, simple, and he liked it.

"You like?" Gianna asked as she watched his expression.

"I do, thank you. But can I ask one more question, where do I sleep?"

"Oh, over here," she walked to a strange outcropping in the wall. "This is called, um, a Murphy bed, I believe. The bed comes out of the wall. Saves space."

Dominic felt a bit foolish, but no one in Wakarusa had a Murphy bed, how was he supposed to know what they were... "Thank you. And please thank Fr. Aro for me."

"I will. I had a very nice time with you, Dominic. But I do think you need a nickname. I will think of one." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. You know the way?"

"I do. But, are you sure you should drive?"

"I'll walk from here. I only live a couple of buildings down, closer to St. Marcus." She smiled and Dominic drew in a swift breath. "We are sort of neighbors."

She affectionately pinched his cheek and left, closing the door unhurriedly behind her.

Alone for the first time, Dominic sighed. His belly was full, his head buzzed with the effects of too much red wine - and the scent of Gianna.

"I think this will work out just fine," he said proudly to himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I've posted pictures of Gianna, Dominic and a new pic of Volterra where you can see the Octagonal San Giovanni Baptistery and the bell tower on the FI blog at twiliteaddict(dot)tumbler(dot)com. Link also available on my profile.

What's your thoughts on this little scheme of Aro's and Gianna's?

Hugs and love to RowanMoon, RosaBella75 and Ashling92

Chapter 4 will be posted next week.


	5. Done All Wrong

**Chapter 4 - Done All Wrong**

_- We're doing wrong, we've all done wrong_

_ If we do no wrong, I'm sure we would be gone_

* * *

_Two Weeks later…_

Gianna paced back and forth in front of her ornate mahogany desk in the main lobby of the compound – or the "façade" as she called it. The latte she had purchased for Dominic was cooling rapidly. It made her anxious. He was usually in his workshop by this time of the morning. She was amazed how quickly their routine had become a predictable rhythm, making his lateness a cause for alarm.

Typcially, Gianna would greet Dominic in his workshop with coffee and pastry at 8am sharp. She would watch him eat and then return to her station down the hall and a floor above Dominic's workshop.

At noon, she would again return to the workshop. Dominic would show her his progress, his plans, and ask her opinion on colors or hand her a list of needed materials. They would eat lunch together, either walking to the _osteria_ across the street or Gianna would pack a light lunch of fruit, cheeses, crackers, and deli meats.

At the end of the day, if Aro didn't require her presence for _other _purposes, Dominic would walk her home. They would usually meet again around 7pm for dinner. Gianna found her favorite nights were the ones when Dominic came to her apartment and she cooked for him.

She began to pace. Again she looked out the window hoping to catch Dominic's arrival.

This time, she was not disappointed. Gianna scurried toward the corridor that held the stairs leading to Dominic's workshop. She clutched at the nerves fluttering in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him walking up the street…

Above Gianna's station, concealed behind a large one-way mirror, Aro grinned.

His plan appeared to be moving forward flawlessly. Silently, Caius glided into the room and stood beside Aro. However, his silence only lasted for a moment…

"She's going to fall for him. In the end, she won't follow through with the plan," he stated flatly.

Aro rolled his ancient eyes. "Such the pessimist, my dear friend. Gianna knows what she wants – to join us in the magnificence of immortality. Fear not, she is highly motivated to reach that goal."

"How can you be so sure?" Caius questioned.

"Because she also knows the consequence of her failure." Aro slid his tongue over his perfect teeth.

"Too bad," Caius feigned regret. "It appears, either way, we will lose a loyal servant."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of my plan! Either way, we will be nourished by Gianna's delicious, _Volturi-subsidized_ blood."

Aro delighted in his titillating craving to uncork her carefully-groomed vintage. He had taken a personal interest in Gianna's diet and care since her arrival with Marcus a few years ago. Caius swallowed back venom as Gianna hurried from sight.

"Still," he moaned, thinking of the pleasure her rich blood would bring him, "I think you are putting too much time into this plan, brother. Can't we just do another end-around the future seer and destroy the Cullens? A quick hit this time. Your drawn out strategy is ripe with opportunities for error."

Aro tisked, "Patience is a virtue."

"When will the change happen? I want to see it for myself," Caius insisted as his curiosity over the new visitor piqued.

"I've got Alice and Edward's theories." He tapped his temple with his index finger. "I'm working through them now. Having Dominic toil daily with dozens of vampires just below his feet may be all it takes."

"_May be_?"

"Give it time, brother."

Aro smirked at Caius's impatience, though, at times, it wore on Aro's last nerve. Of course, it was only a reflection of Caius's human personality brought forth into this existence. Caius had always demanded results, and preferred to be the one in control of the outcome – one of the reasons Aro had chosen him to join his coven destined for domination. That plan, too, had taken time to bring to fruition, yet it was time well spent.

Aro's thought deviated d from current events, and a smile slithered across Aro's face as he remembered with satisfying clarity his perfect plan that had led to his acquisition of Caius…

(~*~)

Even as a human Caius was an egotistical bastard, granted he had every reason to be. Even at a young age, Caius showed promise by climbing in command and social position faster than any other man in Etruscan history. Problem was, it only taught him the wrong lesson: that he could obtain anything he desired. Whether he should have it or not was of no consequence. He conquered and the spoils belonged to him and his men. Success had made him rich and cocky.

Shortly after a bloody battle defending Perusia, Caius had met another ambitious military man, Velthur, whose sites were set on the rank of general. Velthur was haughty and loud, boasting whenever he had an audience. Although fighting on the same side, Caius found the man to be a potential threat to his own rapid rise in importance and recognition.

However, one thing his rival did possess worthy of boasting was a flawless beauty for a wife. Her skin was like milk and honey, smooth and inviting. Caius was intrigued on a most carnal level with her provocative wardrobe and coquettish flirtations. He fancied her generous curves beckoning for his touch. It wasn't long before Caius decided he would have the desirable Athenodora to warm his bed.

Caius found seducing her was effortless – she was attracted to his intellect and command. Their affair was all-consuming, aggressive, and their lovemaking often bordered on sadistic.

It was well-known Athenodora was attracted to power, and since she was not born of nobility nor did she own land of her own, she found her wanton sexuality a means to an end. Caius, in return, eagerly took what she willingly gave and longed for the day she would chose him, then Caius would deal a most crushing blow to Velthur's rapidly rising status.

The affair lasted many months, but the selfish lovers' secret was not to remain a secret for much longer. Its discovery would prove to be Caius' human downfall – and Aro's window of opportunity.

Unknown to Caius, Aro had been watching him for months. He saw what a brilliant strategist Caius had become, skillfully deceiving his advisories. While at the same time, he proved to be clever – cautious - never fully trusting anyone. But, most wisely, Caius always played by the rules. This steadfastness had won him the unwavering trust of his overseers, who would generously fund his ambitious campaigns.

Caius rewarded his faithful and punished any traitors and enemies swiftly and without mercy.

_Yes_, he was a very callous man who believed in his own piety.

He was _perfect_.

Aro would have him.

Aro had an unquenchable, unstoppable thirst for power, as evidenced by the murder and seizure of his Sire's lands, but he lacked _certain_ skills. In order to build the empire Aro wanted, he needed to defeat and absorb other covens. The drive for power and control alone was not enough. He knew he needed someone who could make it happen. He needed Caius' cunning and ruthlessness.

Aro would make him an offer he could not refuse – power over men and over death.

And Caius' inability to refuse a married woman's _charms_ provided Aro the perfect catalyst for his offer.

Truth be told, it was through Aro that Athenodora's husband discovered out she was making a mockery of him, cavorting openly with a colleague - something that a man of Velthur's rising status could not allow to continue...

_Etruscan Military Encampment, n__ot far from the Umbria border -_

"_General!" A young soldier burst through the loosely closed flaps of General Caius' private tent. "I regret to wake you at this time of night, but an urgent message has just arrived that demands your immediate attention."_

"_Then give it to me, man. Do not linger in the shadows!"_

_The soldier dropped his head and approached. Caius sat up in his bed, snatching the message from the man's hand. Through blurry eyes, his attention poured into the document, but it was too difficult to read - the writing was smudged._

"_What goat's ass wrote this…"_

_Caius never finished the sentence. The words were cut off before they could exit his mouth. Confused, he looked up and immediately recognized the reason in the face of the man before him. The messenger wore a look of … accomplishment._

_The dagger the stranger held in his left hand dripped blood silently on the fur-covered floor of the tent._

"_Who are you?" Caius croaked in disbelief. _He_ had been betrayed._

"_General Velthur disapproves of your bedding of his wife. He sent me to deliver this message to you."_

"_Velthur is _not_ a general!" Caius spat a mouthful of blood in his assassin's direction._

_The man laughed so wickedly, it chilled Caius to the bone – or was his body cooling from the loss of blood which spilled from his open gut?_

_The man lunged for Caius and grabbed the letter from his weakening hand before wiping the dagger clean on Caius' hunched shoulder. _

"_With your death, he will be general. Farewell to you."_

_The man turned and strode out of the dying general's plush quarters._

_Adrenaline was no longer enough to keep Caius in an upright position. He slumped forward, tumbling from the side of his cot onto the floor and into the growing pool of his own blood._

"_Guard!" he called feebly._

_No one heard except the cloaked figure who stood in waiting to present himself as Caius' savior._

_Caius clutched his wound hoping to stem the flow of blood. He was unable to stand, and tried in vain to crawl toward the tent opening on his elbows and knees. Pain screamed through his body with every move._

_Caius fell again, face down on the floor. Humiliation and helplessness jabbed at him, provoking outrage._

"_This is how I am to die!" he angrily flung the words as far as his perishing body would throw them._

_As Caius laid there, life ebbing away, two sandaled feet appeared before his eyes._

"_Help me!" he cried out unable to move._

"_It seems you have miscalculated," the disembodied voice replied._

"_Have you come to describe the obvious or lend assistance?"_

"_Neither."_

"_Then leave me. Let me die alone with dignity."_

"_Death. I imagine it is the only thing you fear," the dispassionate voice inquired._

"_It is not the act of dying I fear; it is the death of my name and my legacy. They will crumble to dust as will my dried bones. So much yet I was destined to accomplish. My name was to be remembered!"_

"_And it still can be! You have ruled over men. But there are those more gifted and powerful than men. You can stand at my side and reign over all!"_

"_You speak nonsense, man. You are norhing but a hallucination of a dying man," Caius sputtered, spitting out the blood that attempted to choke off his words. Weakening rapidly and unable to lift his head, the growing pool of blood threatened to drown him._

_Aro turned Caius over to his back and bent close to his paling face._

"As you can see, I am no _man."_

_Caius's eyes widened as the ghostly, red-eyed demon stared into his face. "You are charontes!"_

_Aro scoffed, "I am not your misguided religion's demon of death. I am the giver of life – a new life! Born of fire and pain. Join me and you will walk through death and become immortal - like a god! Together, we will rule."_

"_What is the price you ask for this power over death?"_

"_Your loyalty. Swear it and I will give you what you wish. Our kind will bow to you and the hands of men will never be able to destroy you."_

"_You will have my loyalty – once you meet _my_ price."_

_Aro laughed. "You are in no position to negotiate, my friend. Do you wish live or die a forgotten man on his dirt floor?"_

"_You want me for a reason. You want my loyalty - not just my existence. I am no fool in this life or any other. Grant my price or your time has been wasted."_

_Aro's smirk left his face._

_Caius saw the displeasure in the demon's eyes. "Decide, for you see, my time is running out," Caius stated, removing his hands from his wound. The blood again ran freely from his body. _

_Aro's nostrils flared and he fought the urge to lap from the man's overflowing cornucopia of life-giving fluid. __Caius was no good to him dead! _

_"What is it you want?"_

"_I want Athenodora."_

"_You have had her, many times. Is your lust not quenched?"_

"_I want her to join us in this immortal rule."_

"_Your love for her touches my heart," Aro mocked._

"_I love her not. She pleases me and I please her. But Velthur will pay - she will NEVER bring pleasure to him again."_

"_Ah, revenge." The smile returned to Aro's face. "It has its place, my friend. I will grant your wish. She will become like you and take her place at your side. Now, do we have a deal?"_

"_Yes." Caius swore his allegiance with his dying breath._

_Aro whisked Caius from his tent into the dark cover of night._

_His blood bitter. His screams defiant and deafening._

_(~*~)_

Downstairs, Gianna arrived at the door leading to Dominic's workshop. She took a moment to compose herself, smoothing her skirt and taking a deep breath before entering the room.

She was shocked by what she saw.

"Dominic! Are you unwell?"

She rushed to his side as he leaned over his equpment for support, sliding the cold cup of coffee across one of his workbenches in her haste.

"You're flushed." She placed a hand against his forehead. "And burning up! You must go home."

"I can't," Dominic replied turning away from her. "I've got too much that needs to get done in time for the festival."

"Nonsense!" Gianna reprimanded. "You cannot work when you're this sick. You need to be in bed. Come, I'll take you home."

Dominic rarely ever got sick. His mom always said he had the constitution of a draft horse. And when he did become ill, he usually just worked through it. But this was different. He felt like every cell in his body was turning inside out! Everything hurt. This wasn't a typical illness.

"Maybe I need to see a doctor."

"Let's just get you home. A good sleep will do wonders," Gianna insisted, pushing him toward the door leading to the street.

"Maybe you're right." He began to relent to her requests. "Besides, I don't think I can handle that smell today. It is too sickly sweet, Gianna," Dominic mumbled in his miserable stupor. "I just can't stand it anymore!"

Gianna wrapped Dominic's arm around her shoulders and guided him out the door, not bothering to lock it behind them.

In a voice she couldn't hear, Aro's gushed, "Ah, my brothers, I believe it is starting!" He spoke seemingly to no one, yet knowing his followers would hear his joyous words. "Soon. Very soon. We drink tonight in celebration!"

Thankful for the short drive to his apartment, Gianna guided Dominic to the couch where he collapsed and curled into a fetal position.

"Thank you. Please tell Fr. Aro I will be back tomorrow," Dominic said apologetically.

"Don't you worry," Gianna responded, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to cover him.

"You go. Go back to work," he insisted.

She ignored his directive. "Do you have a...what do you call it, termonetro...a thermometer?"

He chuckled dryly, "I'm a guy. What do you think?"

Gianna instead retrieved a cold cloth from his bathroom placing it on his fiery forehead.

Unable to fight off his overwhelming fatigue, Dominic fell asleep. For some time, Gianna sat on the floor next to him, pressing the now warm cloth to his head. Guilt plucked at her edges. He had no clue what was going to happen to him - but she did. She couldn't hide from the fact she was in part to blame for his misery.

At the same time, this was what they - she - wanted. This is what had to happen.

Suddenly his body began to spasm, as if gripped by a seizure. He awoke confused.

"Gianna? You're still here?"

His whole body hurt and he missed his bed. His home. His mother. Although he felt he was imposing on her, he was glad Gianna remained. To show his appreciation, he sought her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The coldness of her skin shocked him.

"G, you're so cold," he mumbled, before drifting again into unconsciousness.

She half-smiled at his delirious abbreviation of her name. She squeezed his hand in return, even though the extreme heat of it made her uncomfortable.

"So cold," he muttered.

"You have no idea..." she responded to his fitful sleeping form.

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm, seems something is up with Dominic..._

_For you purists who have read SM's Guide, you are aware the backstory I gave to Caius's creation is not SM's version. Sorry. I wrote this chapter before the guide came out, and actually, I thought my verison was a bit more fun - so I left it. What do you think?_

_Thank you to my team: RosaBella75, RowanMoon and Ashling92. You all rock!_

_New chapter next week. Check the FI Blog at www(dot)twiliteaddict(dot)tumblr(dot)com for Thursday Teasers._


	6. Tremble for my Beloved

**Chapter 5 - Tremble for my Beloved**

_-The hour has begun, your eyes have now opened_

_ To a world where madness craves_

_ To a world where hope's enslaved_

* * *

After several hours of watching Dominic sleep, Gianna dragged herself back to her apartment. She knew she couldn't concentrate on work, so returning to the compound was out of the question.

Over the next two days, she made frequent trips to Dominic's apartment to make sure he was fed and to wash the bedding and clothes he continued to soak with sweat. Mostly, though, he slept through her visits.

On the third day of his absence at work, Gianna stopped by in the evening with the gift she had promised him on his day of arrival. She let herself into Dominic's apartment, however, seeing him asleep yet again, she propped the hand-crafted gift against his bed and left.

Alone in her apartment, Gianna finally confronted the heaviness in her gut. It was loneliness she stubbornly admitted to herself. In the time she had spent at the Volturi compound since Marcus found her, she had led a life of sacrifice. No relationships with anyone human. How could she involve anyone in the life she chose? It was all secrets and lies. Service to the ruling living dead.

But having Dominic's company – it made her feel different. _Hopeful_.

Gianna vehemently shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out. No, _nothing_ was different. She just wasn't used to interacting with someone so closely, allowing someone to be part of her life. But it changed _nothing_. She would not be the fool again. She wouldn't get burned again by letting someone in. No _one was worth trusting_. Not even her Volturi masters. In fact, she used them as much as they used her. It was business, that's all. Dominic, Aro, Caius, the whole lot – just business. A means to an end.

"The payoff will be worth it," she assured her reflection in the mirror. "It just has to be."

The next morning when she arrived at her station, Aro was waiting, sitting on her desk as if it were his throne.

"Ahhh, Gianna – or should I call you 'G'?"

The realization that Aro may have been lurking about, listening to her and Dominic's interactions made the fine hairs on the back of her neck bristle.

When Gianna failed to respond, Aro continued.

"Yes, well…have you any good news for me today?" He rubbed his polished hands soundlessly together. "Has our boy sprouted any pointy ears or whiskers?"

"No, my lord," Gianna responded with a hint of insubordination in her tone.

"Such a shame. Maybe _you_ are not trying hard enough."

"I will complete the mission, master. I'm just not familiar with his kind. When will he be ready? When will he shift?"

Aro rose to a stand so gracefully Gianna felt a twinge of jealously. He circled around and stood closely behind her.

"Phase. It's called phasing."

Gianna shivered. Coldness rolled off Aro like an invisible mist gathering menacingly around her, enveloping her and holding her captive. She felt her heart race and breathing increase.

Aro enjoyed the effect he had on her. It made him thirsty.

But Gianna had a point. It appeared _something_ was happening within the young man…but it wasn't enough to tip the scales.

Standing statue-still, his thoughts diverged and Aro began combing through his perfect recall for any tidbit in the memories he had taken from Alice and Edward that could shed light on wolf transformation.

So much had transferred from Alice's mind to Edward's in that brief time they were reunited and escorted to the inner compound. Alice had quickly informed Edward of someone named Jacob becoming a "werewolf." The revelation alarmed Edward, but surprisingly, the news was not _totally_ unexpected.

While Alice covertly pumped information into Edward's head, he made many of his own conclusions and assumptions. Somewhere in all Edward's processing, there had to be a clue to Dominic's latent nature. Methodically, Aro examined each memory he had seized, turning each one over and over like a puzzle piece that _had_ to fit the bigger picture.

What Aro could conclude was that Cullens had had dealings with these shifters before, and yet somehow peace was maintained. However, there was still an inherent distrust of the creatures that possessed the power to destroy a vampire. _Why_ they co-existed in close proximity to each other was an intriguing mystery to Aro. Although, Carlisle always was unorthodox…

"Maybe there needs to be a catalyst of some sort. Something to provoke the animal within…What will make our lab rat dance?"

But after exhausting each memory, Aro had to admit the knowledge just wasn't there. The Cullens appeared to have no knowledge of what made the first phase occur.

Gianna watched Aro with a wary eye. _What would he ask her to do next?_

Aro spun to face Gianna. "We need to try different _stimuli_."

"I'm sorry…I don't…" Gianna stammered.

Aro resourcefully continued, "Something needs to let the primal animal out." He took as few steps as he pondered, almost speaking to himself. "Stress, anger, lust, threats, fear, pain… But first, it is imperative he come back to work, cannot have our wolf-to-be to exploding in the middle of the piazza now can we? Having any witnesses would be..._unfortunate_. No, this needs to be a _controlled_ experiment."

With one more flourish of his robes, Aro spun on his heels and delivered his edict, "Get him back here, Gianna."

And then he was gone.

Gianna paced. How would she get Dominic back to work? She wasn't sure yet…but she knew where she needed to start. Although she had just arrived at work, she turned and headed out the door toward Dominic's.

The scene that greeted her in his apartment was quite different than what she had witnessed the night before. Soiled dishes were stacked everywhere. Paper wrappers, picked bones, and peels littered the undersized dining table. Her eyes quickly located Dominic sitting on his couch, hunched over a large plate of…some kind of meat.

Stunned, she froze in the doorway. Dominic hadn't taken notice of her presence yet. He was too preoccupied.

"What happened here?"

Dominic looked up. Shocked appeared on his face, followed by embarrassment. He swiped at the grease dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. "I finally feel like eating again – as you can tell."

"Tell me at least everything was _dead_ before it got sucked in," she questioned, somewhat honestly, still taking in the carnage in his apartment.

"I believe so. I'm just _so_ hungry. I haven't stopped eating since I woke up this morning." He ripped a large hunk off the slab of meat before him. "Can you see if there is any ketchup in the 'fridge?" he muttered between chews.

Gianna wordlessly moved into the kitchen area and opened the door of his small refrigerator. The only things left in it were assorted condiments. Grabbing the red bottle, she walked over and set it next to him.

"So you are feeling better? Good enough to return to work?" she asked.

He swallowed the large partially-chewed mouthful in one gulp. "I was just about to call you about that. Do you think Fr. Aro will allow me to return? This is not an example of my work ethic, I swear! I just couldn't function – the fatigue, mood swings - and now this unending hunger! I couldn't…"

Gianna held up her hand. "Stop." She smiled with genuine relief. "It's okay. Fr. Aro's actually been _worried_ about you. He'll be very pleased to hear you are coming back. Today..."

"Thank God. I'll get back on schedule as soon as possible. I promise." Then his brow furrowed. "Today?"

"I've missed you. Would you come back today?"

The small pout on Gianna's lips squeezed his heart just a bit. "Sure. Um, just...let me clean up." He rose to a stand and wiped his soiled hands on his pant legs.

"You get presentable and I'll start cleaning around here," she suggested with a slight hint of disgust in her voice.

"Deal." Dominic grinned and crossed the room to the bedroom in three long strides.

Gianna looked with revulsion at the crime scene of consumption, not knowing where to start.

"Oh, hey, G? Could you pack me a lunch too?"

"I'll have something delivered," she shouted out in his direction, doubting there was anything even left to pack.

After twenty minutes, Dominic re-emerged. Clean-shaven and well groomed, but wearing...sweat pants?

Seeing the confused expression on her face, Dominic felt redness creeping up his skin. "My jeans don't fit. I must have put on weight with all the eating. Strange since I thought I'd lost a ton with not having an appetite and all."

"Well," Gianna recovered quickly remembering that getting him to the compound was Aro's priority. "We didn't hire you for your attire, but for your skill. Let's go."

As Dominic grabbed his coveralls, he found Gianna's gift lying underneath. _How could he have been so stupid? _he reprimanded himself. How could he have forgotten to thank her?

Grabbing it he rushed up behind her just before she exited his apartment.

"Thank you! I forgot to say thank you."

Gianna turned, "For what?" With the pressure she was feeling from Aro, she too had forgotten about it. When she saw him holding the guitar so affectionately, she smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It is amazing! The craftsmanship…and the sound! What kind of wood is it composed of?"

He strummed the strings and basked in the resonating rich sounds.

"The vendor said mahogany and rosewood." Gianna felt pleased she had chosen well.

"What do I owe you?"

Gianna was puzzled by his vernacular. "Pardon?"

Dominic laughed at her confusion. Laughing. It was so pleasurable. He hadn't felt like laughing in several days, in fact, he remembered clearly feeling so lousy he actually prayed to die.

"I appreciate your generosity, but I would like to pay you back. Pay for your purchase of this guitar."

A strange expression crossed Gianna's face for the briefest of moments before she shook her head adamantly. "No, I do not wish to have your money. Just promise me something?"

"Anything," he responded sincerely.

She stepped closer to him and slid her fingertips slowly down his arm. "Will you play for me tonight over dinner at my place, _Domenico_?"

"Domenico? I like the sound of my name in Italian." At least he knew he liked it when _she_ said it. He was certain his goofy grin had made another appearance.

"Or I could just call you 'D'?" she smirked at him before leading the way out the door.

Dominic followed her like a playful puppy on a leash.

"Okay, well, since we are renaming each other, I'll try to be more creative. Something American I think," he laughed as he gently placed the guitar on the small kitchen counter before they left the apartment.

The short walk to St. Marcus was filled with laughter as Dominic tried out various American cliché terms of endearment…

"What about _sweetcakes_?"

"No."

"_Honeybuns_?"

"No."

"_Honeycake_ _Sweetbuns_?"

"Definitely not! What is it with Americans and sugary food-stuff nicknames?" she giggled.

"I guess I'm still hungry," he admitted sheepishly. "Let's see, _non_ food-item nicknames…" He rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Oh! How about _angel_ – you have been a God-send the last few days, G." Then Dominic's tone became very serious, "I don't know what I would have done without you watching over me. Really."

"I'm no angel, Domenico."

"You are to me."

In a moment of pure honesty, Dominic had stopped walking. Gianna followed suit and both stood in awkward silence, staring at each other on the busy sidewalk.

"Thank you – for everything. I feel like you have become my surrogate mother!" he added, embarrassed by the truth of it.

Uncomfortable with his frankness, Gianna looked away and fussed with the rings on her fingers. She had executed her plan so perfectly yet why did it feel so wrong?

Gianna jumped, startled as Dominic's large, hot hands encased hers. Her heart raced and her wide eyes met his. Anxiously she waited for his next words somehow equally wanting this moment to continue... and to end.

Dominic tilted his head and grinned. "I think I know how to return your kindness. I'm going to buy you a pair of gloves, G. Your hands are always so cold!"

With a grin that melted the tension, he took her hand and wrapped it around the crook of his arm, escorting her the rest of the way to their workplace.

After leaving Dominic in his shop, Gianna breathed a sigh of relief. A "normal" day would be so welcome. She had gotten Dominic back to work and his mystery illness seemed to be resolved. Now she hoped to gather herself and figure out what to do next.

Although Aro didn't show himself, Gianna was sure he knew Dominic had returned – not much escaped his sharp attention and honed senses.

Meanwhile, Dominic resumed his work with fervor. He was now very behind on the project deadline. He didn't want to risk losing his chance at making a name for himself as a skilled artisan. The thought of returning to his small town with his tail tucked between his legs made him extremely uneasy. If he failed at his first project, how would he ever succeed in securing another? Convinced this was the most important job he'd ever do, Dominic's haste and anxiety grew with each passing minute.

It made him careless.

A clumsy elbow sent his soldering iron flying, and in a second of miscalculating, Dominic grabbed for it and caught the wrong end. The hot tip seared into his palms and he reacted, jumping out of his seat and knocking his nearly completed pane of stained glass airborne.

"No!" he yelled, forgetting instantly about the 3rd degree burn sizzling in his hand.

Despite his almost inhumanly quick lunge to catch his painstakingly created piece of art, it slipped through his fingers, hitting the edge of his workbench and crashing to floor. The jewel-colored glass fractured and broke.

Destroyed.

A thousand thoughts ricocheted through Dominic's stressed brain.

_Time lost._

_Materials wasted._

_Reputation shot before it had a chance to get off the ground!_

His aspirations tumbled in broken shards, skittering across the tile floor. He began to tremble.

"Fuck!"

Obscenities he rarely spoke came rushing out of his mouth as his breathing came in heavy pants, one inhalation quickly rolling into the next. Had he even had a chance to exhale? His world was spinning out of control.

Anger, primal and unstoppable, ripped through him. Raw power gathered strength and barreled through him like a steam locomotive. Every muscle fiber flexed with extreme force, feeding off the adrenaline that coursed through his boiling blood. His body seemed to have taken on a will of its own and he was powerless to cease the course it was on.

The fire raged and Dominic felt it would consume him and reduce his body to ashes. Yet, somehow it felt – purposeful – moving toward an instinctual final goal. Reassured by the sense gathering inside of him, his mind relented to what he no longer had control of anyway.

Everything in his peripheral vision blurred and his breath caught.

It was reaching its inevitable climax…

A surge stirred in his gut and spiraled outward like a rising hurricane.

A sense of euphoria…

A feeling of release...

An explosive tearing sound.

Nothing about him felt familiar, yet fundamentally, he could tell something was right.

Movement and thought, so fluid and strong. Like molten steel.

Then it was over.

Dazed, uncomprehending, Dominic struggled to rationalize what had just occurred. He came to believe he was having an out-of-body experience. Had he fallen during his accident and hit his head? Was he dead?

Dominic anxiously looked about the room for his corporal self. When he failed to find it, he began to search. What he found was his reflection in the gleaming stainless steel of his workbench.

"No! For the love of God! _No!_"

* * *

_A/N: Well, SM didn't give us much to envision what Jacob's first transformation was like, so I gave it a shot - what do you think?_

_Thanks to my Twi-besties (not beasties!): RowanMoon, RosaBella75 and Ashling92 _

_And thanks for reading!_


	7. Satellite Heart

**Chapter 6 - Satellite Heart**

_-So pretty, so smart_

_ What a waste of a young heart_

* * *

"Ciao, Gianna!"

The middle-aged deliveryman winked as he approached his favorite customer's highly polished, overly organized desk. For as long as he had been delivering food to Gianna, she was always at her desk whenever he entered the building. Sometimes he had brought her lunch, sometimes dinner. For the past several months, he had made it a secret game of his to try and pop in, catching her away from the piece of furniture she seemed chained to. However, she had not needed his service for the past several weeks…

"Saluti, Rinaldo!" She couldn't help smiling back, his genuine happiness was infectious.

"Ah, Gianna, your smile brightens the perpetual darkness that lingers in this place day after day. A woman of your beauty belongs in the sun_, _not hidden away in here_._"

His tone was sincere. As flirtatious as the middle-aged man could be, he was harmless and she knew he always had her best interest at heart.

"_Grazie, _Rinaldo. As usual, you are too kind."

He set the brown bag containing lunch on Gianna's desk while she pulled her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk.

"How much do I owe you for the food and your cheerful service?"

Rinaldo didn't respond. Instead he picked up the bag and held it as if measuring its weight.

"Not your usual order…who has the pleasure of dining with my _bel fiore_?" He wagged his thick, bushy eyebrows up and down.

Gianna blushed.

Getting the response he was hoping for, he inquired further… "Is he a hard-worker? Is he a good man, Gianna? Treats you well, yes?"

"Rinaldo! You assume too much!" she chided ducking her head and fumbling in her purse. "Now, what's the total I owe you?"

"This one is on me. Buon appetito…e buona fortuna…"

He leaned over the desk and patted Gianna's hand warmly before turning and whistling an upbeat tune as he left.

_Silly Rinaldo_, Gianna thought, _he thinks he sees love around every corner_. Rinaldo was blinded by the light.

As soon as he disappeared out the door, Gianna rushed to lock it and hung the "out to lunch" sign. Snagging the bag off her desk on the return trip, she hurried to Dominic's workshop.

But instead of seeing his hulking form moving about the shop, it was empty.

"Dominic?" she called, moving cautiously deeper into the room. Something stirred in her gut warning her to take it slow. Maybe it was her dealings with humans who weren't what they seemed to be as well as not-so-mythical monsters…

The only thing out of place in was the cracked and broken glass panel. "Oh, Domenico," she sighed, crouching to touch the piece he had worked on so hard. She remembered the pride showing on his face as it neared completion. Concluding he must have stepped outside to cool off after his work's untimely destruction, Gianna headed hastily to the outside door.

As she did, she stepped into a field of rags strewn across the tile floor. Dropping the lunch bag on one of the workbenches, Gianna compulsively began to clean up, collecting the rags in her arms. It wasn't until she caught sight of a pair of shoes among the scattered cloths did she hesitate, processing the whole scattered scene into one broad picture.

Slowly she raised the tatters to her nose…and inhaled. The smell of his aftershave was unmistakable.

"Dominic!"

Something inside Gianna snapped. Without thought, she released the rags, kicked off her heels, and ran out the workshop door onto the street. Featureless faces turned toward her as she continued to run down the narrow street, her mind too distracted to register their expressions.

It had happened! She was sure of it. But where had he gone – and in what _form_?

Lord Aro had explained to her that Dominic would take the shape of very large wolf – as tall as a horse! The thought of something like that running wild down the streets of Volterra filled her with dread.

However, it was also this thought that gave her reason to pause. She began to slow, eventually coming to a complete stop. She took in the faces of the people around her. Other than a few who continued to eye her questioningly, everything and everyone looked _normal_. No shocked expressions, no one cowering in fear. She was the only thing out of place. If he had been here, it must have been in regular Dominic form.

Gianna felt some relief, though her feet started to throb from pounding on the rough pavement. Still, she began to run again – now filled with hope she would find Dominic in his apartment, his secret safe from the public. When she reached his door, raw energy coursed through and she beat on it with more ferocity than she intended.

"Dominic! _Apri la porta!_ Dominic?"

When he failed to answer, she tried the door, but found it locked. _No one locks their door in Volterra_ she fumed.

Quickly she moved to the narrow alley separating Dominic's building from the one adjacent to it. Despite the early wintery temperatures hovering in the 50's, she found Dominic had left a window open. Glancing around to be sure there were no witnesses, she tugged the screen out of the window and peered in. The scene inside his apartment looked the same as they had left it earlier in the day.

Situated too high for her to step into, Gianna concluded she had to make a less than graceful headfirst entry through the window. She landed on the floor, tearing the side seam of her skirt during her attempt to get to her feet quickly.

The main room was indeed empty. Gianna scurried to the bathroom, calling out Dominic's name.

Nothing. It too was empty.

Fear now gripped her. Not fear for where Dominic had gone or what had happened to him, but for what she would report to Lord Aro. She had lost the linchpin in his plan!

She began to pace and her hand flew to her neck, feeling the noose tightening. The reward for her success in this mission was offered, but the _consequence_ of her failure was never discussed_. It didn't need to be. _

She knew she had sold her soul to the devil several years ago when she learned the truth of Marcus's identity but chose to ignore all the atrocities they committed against humanity in the hope of gaining immortality for herself. But now that goal was secondary to keeping her _human_ head attached.

In a panic, Gianna ran out the door of the apartment, sputtering as if she were being choked by reality itself. She needed more air to breathe!

For hours she walked the darkening streets of Volterra – barefoot and shivering.

What had she done? What would she do now? Where could she go? Knowing she had no car, no money of her own, and no friends to offer shelter, she finally admitted to herself that the Volturi _owned_ her. Just like her stepfather had, and heroin after that. Her fate wasn't her own. There was no salvation from the hell she had willingly walked into.

Resigned to the bleak truth of her existence – or nonexistence - Gianna felt an unavoidable pull to the compound.

Night had come, and the grounds around the compound were pitch-black, the preferred setting for its inhabitants. The soulless always dwelled in the darkness…

As Gianna approached the workshop door, she caught sight of quick, fluid movement in the shadows. Did they know? Was her final death to be swift and merciful? She froze knowing it would serve no purpose to run or scream.

Felix's gargantuan form oozed out in front of her as if the darkness itself had come alive. She swallowed hard.

"Looking for your lost dog?" he sneered.

Gianna considered briefly offering a lie, but opted for vagueness instead. "What do you mean?"

From his towering vantage point, he eyed her up and down. He needn't say more. She knew how she appeared – shoeless, ripped skirt, mussed hair and goose-fleshed. Obviously, she was not on a leisurely evening stroll about the grounds.

"Do you know where he is?" she blurted, too wrung out to play his games.

Felix grinned at her admission, and moved closer and closer, leaning into her personal space. She could hear him sucking in air. She clenched her teeth in preparation for the snake's strike.

"Yes, I know where he is," Felix hissed cold air into her ear making her shiver reflexively.

By the time Gianna opened her eyes, Felix was holding the door of the workshop open before her. "Join us," he instructed.

Wordlessly, Gianna complied. Inside the shop was dark and she again froze, afraid of stumbling into or over something.

"What do you want of me, Felix?"

However, it was not Felix, but Demetri's voice answering her from within the blackness of the shop.

"We were assigned to watch over it. That reeking coward! And I'm to believe it has the power to destroy a vampire? I think I can make it fall over dead by simply _glaring_ at it."

"Dominic? He's…here? Been here the whole time?" Gianna muttered, no longer considering the two pissed off vampires as a threat to her safety. They were actually assigned to keep Dominic safe. Well, hidden from view to be fully used in Aro's plan was probably more accurate. Nevertheless, it was enough to keep both of them alive…for now.

"He's holed up in the old coal storage area whining like a pup without a teat to suckle on. Aro won't let us near him to shut him up. Only _you_ get that privilege."

Gianna gathered what inner strength she could find. "Get me some light. I'm going to get him."

The narrow beam from the flashlight sliced like a sword through the dense darkness leading to the storage, but it lit nothing that wasn't directly within its thin path. This part of the compound was never wired for electricity, there was never a need. Gianna struggled to breathe and maintain control as the murk threatened to swallow her whole.

Internally she battled with either shining the light at her feet to illuminate her path or to point it ahead of her to view what may be lying in wait…

She wondered if she found Dominic, would he recognize her? Would he attack her, gutting her in seconds? Vivid images of all the possibilities, alternately hopeful and macabre, crowded through her mind.

Her heart pounded in her throat, and in the silence, she could hear the whoosh of her coursing blood in her ears.

She questioned if Felix or Demetri lurked unseen around her – would they protect her if Dominic attacked?

Gianna tried to call to him, but her traitorous throat had seized up.

_Calm down. _She ran the words through her head and stilled her feet to take a few deep breaths before continuing.

_(*~*)_

Some distance ahead of her, Dominic lay curled in on himself. The darkness so complete, he couldn't see anything. Not the bushy tail, the thick, cloudy gray fur that darkened until it became black at the tips, or the massive paws - but he knew they were there.

What the hell was going on? What _normal_ person changes into a freaking one-ton wolf! Certain he had lost touch with reality, or even lost his mind completely, he had mentally spiraled out of control. In his despair, he had begun to sob, though he tried to hide the high-pitched sound coming from his throat that could result in his discovery.

Questions and fear had tore through his mind at breakneck speed, only to confound him more by looping over and over again.

_What has happened? _

_Will I ever be _me_ again? _

_What's to become of me now? _

_Why? _

_How?_

Over and over they plagued him and his panic multiplied. He tried to become smaller, disappear in the space obviously long forgotten once coal was no longer used as a heat source.

After several hours of torment, Dominic's brain began to slow, exhausted. He realized disbelief and denial were getting him nowhere. He finally began to search for the answers as logically as he could…

_How? Genetic mutation? Radioactive insect? Toxic waste? Damn, that's superhero/villain shit. _He admitted he had no idea _how_.

Methodically moved to the next question: _why_?

_Why here? Why now?_

_Why a wolf?_

The last question dislodged something in the back of his brain. It was like a trickling leak, annoying enough to investigate where it was coming from.

He chased it around his memory, this clue that was evading him. It was an old memory, he knew that. Vague, but evoking strong feelings…but not his emotions…something he had witnessed in someone else...

_Who? When? I need more!_

He closed his eyes and gave in to the fluidity of the thought the transformation had given him, but until then, he had rejected as foreign.

Embracing the ability, he caught up to the frayed tail of the clue, pulling and reeling it in as one would a rope in a game of tug-of-war. The more he gathered, the clearer it became…

A voice, heavy and booming.

A man's voice.

Angry, disappointed, proud…

"_Stop reading that fairy tale garbage, Dominic. It's all wrong!"_

Dominic raised and tilted his large head to listen to this voice from his past speaking within his mind.

"_Big bad wolf – eating children and destroying. It's all trash. Trash!"_

"_But Daddy! No! Don't!" A small boy's voice whined as he watched his father shred his beloved book of fairy tales right before his eyes._

_The man's voice was stern, but not angry. "No buts, boy! If you want to hear a tale about wolves, I'll tell you one. A _real_ story about a noble people, descendants of the great wolf, a proud creature – smart and cunning against its enemies yet caring and protective of family. Willing to sacrifice for those closest to him – no matter what the personal cost..."_

_Sadness crossed the man's eyes briefly before an epic tale of a village and people threatened by beasts of a different nature. There were many references to blood…_

Dominic remembered it was all the talk about creepy blood that kept him from _ever_ asking his father to tell him another tale. That one was frightening enough.

Unfortunately, that's where the trail ended. There was nothing else at the end of the rope.

Reflecting on it, Dominic wondered if he has found an answer. His father had always been an enigma, real yet somehow _not_ real. Faded in his memory so much, the man he knew as his father could barely be recalled. Dominic dragged out the pieces he remembered about the intense man, larger than life. Though he couldn't conjure up a face, he remembered the _feel_ of his father's presence. And the lessons he tried to teach Dominic: respect all that surrounds you, draw from inner strength, and trust only your family…and _yourself_.

An image suddenly projected itself onto Dominic's mind – two creatures, their teeth bared, their claws up enclosed in a circle etched into a leather band around his father's wrist…his smile whenever he caught Dominic staring at it.

"_You'll understand it someday, son. Be proud of what you are."_

Too bad that understanding never came. The towering man with the fiery temper left one day without a trace. Trisha wouldn't speak of him when Dominic, entering his curious teen years, would inquire about his father. She'd always respond_: "He loved you, Dominic, but obviously, he must have loved something more. He's gone, so we must move on. Besides, who you are comes from within your heart, not your genes!"_

Now he seriously wondered if she was completely wrong on that point…

In fact, Dominic was now convinced the man whose blood ran through his veins _had_ the answer. The image leather band ever present around his father's wrist bore the likeness of...two wolves! The pieces were rapidly falling into place and it was no coincidence the animals were wolves….

Anger again fueled Dominic.

_Had this happened to him!_

_Did that bastard know!_

Dominic's head swam. Not only did his father know, he was proud of it. He wore it like a badge of honor that defined him.

_He ran away without ever explaining the curse he bestowed upon me! He was a coward! How was _this_ something to be proud of! _

The anger Dominic barely had contained boiled over and a feral howl escaped his jaws. He was on his feet – all four of them – and felt every hair standing on end as if each one was charged with an electrical current.

The sound hit Gianna with the force of a shockwave as it ripped through and echoed off the stone walls amplifying its angry, mournful intensity. It cut to her bones and she struggled to hold on to the light as her hands attempted fruitlessly to shield her ears from the piercing howl. She began to shake as it filled her soul with the combined sound and pain of all the human cries she had heard over the years. How they had screamed with their last dying breaths to a God that would not be saving them.

"D-D-D-Dominic? Is that you?" Gianna's voice broke through the shroud of darkness as the wail ceased.

Dominic crouched, bewildered. His brain processed that he recognized the voice, but it _felt_ different in his transformed ears.

It calmed him. It welcomed him home like a warm embrace after a long absence.

He instinctively inched toward it feeling its source within him … _Gianna._

She in turn groped with arms outstretched in front of her toward the source of the howl, but it had seemed to be everywhere around her, all at once.

"Dominic? Are you here? I'm…afraid. Where are you?"

At the sound of her plea, all anger drained from him and he was conflicted. Impulse roared from within him to go to her, protect her, sacrifice for her.

Yet another side, equally as strong, insisted he hide what he was – a freak of nature. Something to be feared, contained, caged. She wouldn't understand. Hell, _he_ didn't even understand it! His father's eyes blazed like hot coals in Dominic's mind. "_Trust only yourself." _

She called to him again, "Dominic. Please come out."

She was growing more frightened by the second, but she knew he was scared too – she had heard it in his cry.

But there was nothing but dead silence from the darkness.

Suddenly shuffling sounds grazed past her in the darkness. Gianna wildly searched the room with her flashlight, shooting beams of light in various directions.

"Where are you?" she pleaded.

Finally, a voice whispered in a low voice, "_Gianna_."

"Who's…who's there…Dominic?"

"I'm over here," the hushed voice beckoned.

She took several quick steps toward the sound of the voice – it seemed so near. She reached out, grasping in the blackness.

"Where?" Gianna inched forward, straining her ears to hear anything… "Where are you?"

"Here!" From behind her a hand clamped down on her shoulder with such force, her knees buckled and a bloody scream tore from her throat. The room plunged into complete darkness as Gianna lost grip of the flashlight and it blinked out after striking the hard floor.

"Dominic! Dominic!" she cried out in complete chaotic fear, unclear if she was calling _to_ him or in fear _of_ him.

"Hush, woman! Or you'll provoke a mob of vampires into a feeding frenzy. You know how thirsty a distressed victim makes us…"

"Felix! Goddamn you!" Gianna shrieked in anger masking her inner confusion and fright.

His deep laugh resonated within the cold space. "Yes, yes, He did."

"Come." His laughter stopped abruptly and he grabbed Gianna by the wrist. She had no choice but to follow behind him, blind in the dark and stumbling like a captive in chains trailing behind the victor.

"Where are we going?"

"The situation has changed. Lord Aro needs to be…_informed_."

Gianna began to pray silently. Maybe God would hear her before she had scream out to Him with her last breath…

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for reading another chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think so far. No, really, let me know...please *clasps hands together and blinks large puppy-dog eyes*_

_Translations: _

_Saluti Greetings_

_Grazie Thanks_

_Bel fiore Beautiful Flower_

_Apri la porta Open the door_

___Buon appetito…e buona fortuna Enjoy your meal...and good luck_

_Stop by the Future Imperfect blog for pictures of Dominic and Gianna, a graphic of the tattoo from Dominic's memory, and teasers! www.(dot)twiliteaddict(dot)tumblr(dot)com (or use the link on my profile)_


	8. I Caught Myself

**Chapter 7 - I Caught Myself**

_- You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_ But I don't know what I want, no, I don't know what I want._

* * *

Gianna's pleading calls distracted Dominic from his inner turmoil. Her voice, soft as it was, cut straight through his flesh and bone, penetrating his heart. Somehow it served to focus his mind.

_I must control this…like my father must have…_

He thought he could feel her closeness. He wanted to touch her. The pleasure that thought brought to him spread through his body - his _human_ body!

Grateful for the sudden change, and covered in ancient coal dust, Dominic wasted no time becoming part of the darkness and darted through it. Avoiding the erratic movements of the beam of light guiding Gianna, he worked his way around her detection. He fled to his shop before bolting out the door and into the night. Completely naked, he clung to the shadows working his way to the solitude of his apartment.

Strangely, he thought fleetingly as he ran, on this night, unlike all others before, that damn sickening smell from the shop seemed to track his every step…

Meanwhile, Gianna, not aware Dominic had skirted past her in the dark, began to question her subjugator as he dragged her through the darkness, "Felix…I know Lord Aro needs to know about Dominic's phasing, but we can't just leave him."

"He is no longer on the grounds. Demetri is following your 'situation'. Somehow he's human again, and Aro needs to be updated - I need new orders." Then he chuckled, "That dog wasted no time getting away from you, did he?"

Gianna failed to see the humor in his comment.

As they emerged from the tunnels, Gianna quickly took in her surroundings to get her bearings. They were near the main hall. Felix shoved her backwards. She landed hard in a chair and winced in pain.

Felix didn't see this however. He avoided looking at Gianna; she wasn't worth his attention. In fact, Felix had little need for humans. They were weak, completely inferior. Why Lord Aro had entrusted her with anything of importance to the Volturi was beyond his comprehension.

"Wait here for his instruction," he grunted as he opened the reinforced doors leading to the main chamber of the Volturi lair.

Gianna crossed her legs and tried to regain the composure she always displayed at her desk...but it wouldn't come. Her uncrossed leg began to bounce in time with her throbbing heart. She was again the child outside the headmaster's office awaiting punishment. Nothing more than a child in an adult world.

"Oh, please. Oh, please," she began to mumble. The last thing she wanted to see was Aro coming through those large doors, or worse, Caius. He was too serious about his duties...and she had overheard he enjoyed them _too_ much.

The door creaked and Gianna held her breath, soon the room began to spin as her heart pumped wildly in her chest.

Felix emerged. "Lord Aro said all _decisions_ are yours to make, but he is in agreement with Caius, if you can't make this work..."

"Tonight!" Gianna cut him off in a panicked voice. "Give me tonight."

Felix's eyebrows rose. "Aro is right, you are _motivated_."

Gianna wondered how much Felix knew about her and about the plan. Then again, she wondered how much she _really_ knew...

"Go," he said, "but we will be tracking him. Any hint that he will expose what it is, we'll take him out...and that would not bode well for you, I'm certain."

Gianna nodded and bolted. She hastily stopped at her station to retrieve her purse and coat, exiting out the workshop to get her shoes. Her swollen, battered feet barely fit into the sleek heels. In passing, she took note that the lunch bag and Dominic's tattered clothing were gone. The Volturi knew well how to hide what they didn't want anyone to know about.

Gianna checked her watch as she hit the brisk night air.

12:30am.

She walked quickly in the direction of Dominic's apartment. "Damn vampires can't even give me a lift," she grumbled between long drags of cool air as she attempted to shake off the rollercoaster of emotions from the day. She had to focus, have a plan. It may be her last chance to get this right.

As her fear began to ebb, a moment of empathy struck her as she tried to imagine where Dominic's head would be. _He just transformed into another being. _While it may be her ultimate goal to transform, at least she understood what was involved. Dominic had just been blind-sided by his change. _Shock_, she thought. He must be in some short of shock. Her goal would be to calm him, reassure him, and most importantly, keep him in Volterra. She would have to gain his complete trust and bind him to her, all the while, maintaining an appearance of ignorance to his plight.

_This was it._ Gianna knew it would eventually come to this. She knew what she needed to do – she just had to get to Dominic.

Trembling feet and legs screamed in pain as she arrived at Dominic's door. Gianna pulled open her purse and grabbed a hairbrush, pulling it roughly through her tangled tresses. Replacing it, she removed her lipstick and applied a thick coating. Straightening her clothing, she rapped firmly on his door. "Dominic? It's me, Gianna."

She waited, wondering where Felix and Demetri were hiding to observe her progress.

Gianna knocked again. "Domenico, please, open the door."

When she still got no response, she pounded on his door. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Gianna had a set of keys to Dominic's apartment in her purse. However, it wasn't getting in the door that was the problem, it was getting into Dominic's head. Storming into his living room was definitely not the best way to get that accomplished.

"Please," she pleaded instead. "I'm worried about you. I saw the broken glass. Let me in and we can talk about it. Maybe over a nice glass of wine? Just you and me, Domenico."

A light flicked on over the neighboring door stoop startling Gianna, and a pair of eyes peeked through slightly parted drapes.

Gianna stepped closer to Dominic's door. "The neighbors are starting to stare at me. Please open the door!" she said in a strained whisper.

Even in the cold, she started to sweat. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place – and something had to give.

Just then her phone chimed in her purse.

Gianna retrieved it knowing whatever it was, it had to do with this situation. To her surprise, it was a text from Dominic…

_G, please go. I can't see you tonight._

"Seriously, Dominic? I'm right outside your door! Let me in, I need to see you."

Frustrated to no end, Gianna's voice was louder than she had meant it to be. Her phone bleeped again.

_Something is going on. Can't discuss. Need to be alone._

Unsure what else to do, she texted him back: _A burden is lighter when carried by two._

His response was quick: _I'm leaving Volterra. Going home. Personal emergency. Sorry._

She replied_: I'm not going until I see you. You'll have to step over me to leave!_

Gianna determinedly sat down on his stoop and held up her phone snapping a picture of herself. She sent it to Dominic's phone with the message: _This is me camped out on your doorstep. I won't leave until I speak with you._

She received nothing in return.

The bitter cool hours passed slowly. Every fifteen minutes or so, Gianna texted Dominic reminding him she was still waiting for him, confident that the Midwestern gentleman would prevail over the shaken man who wanted to hide.

By 3am, Gianna was huddled almost in a ball and her teeth began to chatter.

At 3:10am, the door cracked open.

"Dominic!" Gianna cried. She could make out part of his dark form backlit by the lamps in his apartment. So badly she wanted to look him in the eye. She knew her true desperation would not be hidden from him. She was convinced, if he would just look at her, he wouldn't be able to refuse her.

"Gianna, please. Go home. I can't let you suffer like this. But….I can't explain what is going on. I _really_ can't. Please believe me and just go home and get warm."

Gianna scrambled to her feet, stiff and cold, and pushed on the door. When it didn't budge, she thrust her hands into the small opening knowing he would never slam the door on her fingers. He had always been gentle with her and she knew he'd _never_ hurt her intentionally.

It was then she realized she had never trusted anyone in her life the way she trusted him.

"I can't, Dominic. I can't. You have to believe me, too. Whatever it is, we can work this out _together_. I—I thought you were different than the rest."

Overcome with emotion at her admission of truth and building stress, Gianna began to cry in earnest.

It was silent as both Gianna and Dominic tried to sort out feelings from logic, what they wanted to do versus what needed to be done.

Dominic helplessly listened as Gianna drowned in her own distress.

"You aren't the only one with secrets, Dominic, and you're not the only one who wants to hide."

The vulnerability and hurt in her voice spoke volumes. Dominic knew there was much about Gianna that he didn't know. She had been kind, giving and caring, yet she never shared anything deeply personal. He was starting to recognize she had monsters in her closet too. She had been hiding her scars. The need to comfort and protect her was so overwhelming, he couldn't fight it with his head any longer. His heart, his new voice of instinct, had just claimed victory in the war.

Dominic opened the door.

And his world stopped spinning.

The cacophony of warnings and fears that had constantly blared in his mind since his transformation abruptly died as their eyes met.

For Dominic, nothing mattered anymore except the beautiful, vulnerable, shivering woman weeping on his doorstep.

"_Gianna_," he whispered as if he had finally found what he was looking for without ever seeing it was in front of him all along. It made no sense, and yet it was incredibly...right. As if she were the answer to the question he hadn't had the inkling of insight to ask.

Neither of them moved until Dominic reached out tentatively to wipe a lone tear streaking down her cold cheek.

As he brushed against it, she took his hand in hers and brought his knuckles to her lips and whispered into them. "My Domenico."

Dominic backed into his apartment, Gianna moving with him still holding tightly to his hand. His heavy door shut on the darkness behind them.

She blinked rapidly at him and it cleared his fog. "Okay, we'll talk. But this time, we talk about you," Dominic said firmly, but his tone indicated to Gianna he meant to encourage her.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about who hurt you."

"No one wants to know about that. Even I don't care to remember it, Dominic. I'm just very stressed, it was a slip of the tongue. What's in the past should stay there."

"Before today, I would have agreed with you. But it seems the past I left behind has caught up to me. Understanding it may help me understand who I am now. I think that may be true for you too. You want me to trust you, but it works both ways. _Trust me_, G."

He guided her to the loveseat and sat her down. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

She watched him disappear into the bathroom, and heard the sound of running water. She saw that his large bed was out, but the bedding appeared to be tangled in knots. There were also dark smudges in the carpet leading from the door to the bathroom.

Before she could ponder these things anymore, Dominic reemerged with a washcloth in his hand. He approached slowly and knelt at her feet.

Gianna's eyes grew large and she again blinked rapidly trying to figure out what he was about to do.

"Relax," he soothed and gave her a tight smile. "I think this will help."

Gently, he placed the very warm cloth against her cheek, wiping the day's worry from her face. He cleaned her face and then continued to smooth the cloth across her skin as he saw it pleased her. Gianna closed her eyes and gave herself completely to the incredibly large, charming man who could transform into an even larger beast, yet she had never experienced such tenderness from someone in all her life.

"Why do you treat me so well, Dominic? I don't deserve it," she muttered. She knew he wouldn't understand her cryptic meaning, but it felt so freeing to finally speak the truth to him.

"I want to care for you, like you've cared for me. I want you to trust me, like I trust you. And I want you to feel safe."

He set the cloth aside and took her hands. "Outside, what you said about me being different. What I heard in your voice…share it with me."

Gianna looked into his bottomless, dark eyes and saw something she had never seen before. She struggled to define it. Was it genuine concern? Did someone really want to know her instead of use her and move on? Could she actually _trust_ someone?

Then it struck her: did he _love_ her? Is _that_ what was in his eyes?

He didn't take his gaze from hers. His eyes seemed to reach inside of her, offering everything she had always wanted – honesty, protection, caring, real companionship. No hidden agendas.

She wanted so much to trust him, to be wanted, to be touched lovingly, and feel protected. Maybe it was time she let someone in… The burdens of her past suddenly weighed on her, so heavily, the tears flowed unbidden from her eyes.

"Gianna, someone I care about very deeply once said _a burden is lighter when carried by two._"

He had cracked through her polished façade, and once she opened her heart to him, the words flowed from her mouth and she bared her soul.

_(~*~)_

_At the same time…_

Bella shut her sociology book with an exhausted groan and glanced at the clock on the wall above the dining room table.

10:15pm.

She had been studying for three hours straight for quarter midterms. Social Theory. _Damn prerequisites._ She could care less about the indigenous people of the forests of New Guinea. Why couldn't she just get to what she was there to study: secondary education.

"...because it'll make you a well-rounded person_,_" she spoke to no one in a sarcastic tone.

Edward's voice flowed from upstairs in response, "You know it's true, love. It will all be worth it, I promise."

She stuck her tongue out in his direction. No way would he hear that! It was tough living day-in and day-out with someone who not only had all the right answers but who also had lived long enough to have the wisdom the words up.

She, on the other hand, still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Well, I'm still done for tonight. I need some _human_ sleep if I have any hope of doing well on these exams."

She stuffed her books and notes into her bag. From behind her, a pair of sturdy, cold arms encircled her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered into her ear.

"Hope you have lots of pennies, an eternity with me is really going to add up," Bella joked.

"You are proud of the fact I can't read your thoughts, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Being surrounded by super-beings can really make a girl feel inadequate, you know. I'm glad I have at least one advantage over you."

Edward pulled Bella into him and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm. Trust me," he growled, "you have more power over me than you think."

"Now don't go distracting me! Besides, don't you have midterms too?"

"Yes, but I retain everything the first time I read it. Anyway, my degree is secondary to your needs."

"I can handle my own 'needs', thank you very much," Bella responded somewhat defensively.

Edward squeezed her tightly to his body. "Are you sure? Aren't there any needs you'd _like_ me to take care of…" he murmured into the warm skin of Bella's neck as he ran his hands under his wife's shirt, stopping just under the curve her bare breasts.

It got him a swift, but harmless, elbow to the gut.

"I know, I know!" Edward threw up his hands in surrender. "You win. You are the 'master of your domain'. You don't need _me_ to accomplish your goals."

Bella spun and faced him. "It's not that, and you know it. We're came to Dartmouth so _both_ of us can get an education. I know it's like your umpteenth college degree, but it's still important to you, isn't it?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up into his eyes pleading for understanding. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes. Finance is definitely different, and more challenging. I'm determined to make my first million _without_ Alice's help. Now, didn't you say something about going to sleep early?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Probably finish the laundry and do the grocery shopping. Hunt. Then maybe catch the Patriots game on the DVR before you get up. How does homemade Belgian waffles with fresh berries for breakfast sound?"

Bella smiled. "I guess you _do_ come in handy. I'll think I'll keep you around after all." A knowing smile grew across her lips, "Now, about my _other_ needs…"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I love drama - and romance, so I hope you found the chapter a nice mix of both. And did you catch what happened when Dominic saw Gianna?_

_Comments are welcome and much appreciated - I hate feeling I writing in a vacuum! So say "hey"!_

_Oh, and speaking of romance, check out my latest video - Bella and Edward's wedding album. Check my profile for the direct link._

_New chapter next week! _


	9. I Belong to You

**Chapter 8 - I Belong to You**

_- How much pain has cracked your soul?_

_ How much love would make you whole?_

* * *

_What was it about him?_ Gianna wondered as her past barreled out of her mouth, rushed words spilling many of her well-hidden secrets. First her father's death, followed by her mother's alcoholism, and sexual abuse at her stepfather's calloused hands.

The pain and shame that she had bottled up so tightly came fizzing out with such force, it frightened her. But so far, Dominic took it all from her, removing the burden from her shoulders. She had barely comprehended of a word of her own story when she realized she had just begun detailing her disgraceful existence on the streets. As her timeline of despair and survival reached her drug addiction and the favors she gave to men in return for the comfort of her drugs of choice, Gianna clammed up. The cork was somehow stuffed back in the bottle.

As he sat next to her in stunned disbelief, Dominic could see Gianna was shutting down. And honestly, he was slightly grateful for the reprieve. He wasn't sure how much more he could bear. Rage was bubbling and percolating just under the surface of his skin. He was certain if he ever met Gianna's stepfather, he would strangle the son-of-a-bitch without a second thought. The only thing tempering his anger at this point was his insurmountable grief for Gianna, and what she had lived through starting as such a tender age. To endure so much rejection and humiliation...how much could a soul be damaged and still recover? Could she ever be whole again, he wondered.

He wallowed in his inadequateness. What could he say to her? What could he do to fix her? He knew his small town, humble upbringing left him unprepared to relate to her life experience. So he acted on his instincts, and pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his cheek reassuringly against hers. He would absorb her pain if he could.

Her body trembled from exhaustion and cold.

"It's over, G. Look how far you've come. You'll _never_ have to return to that life again. I promise you."

As her shaking subsided, he realized she did not embrace him in return, but sat stiff in his arms. Fearing he had crossed a line, entered her personal space without permission, he released her immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...I assumed..."

"No, Dominic," she cut off his frustrated ramblings, "It felt nice. It's been a long time since someone..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes became distant.

"What I've done in the past...well, you wouldn't ever want to touch me with your unstained hands if you knew. I didn't respect myself or my body. I let others do with me what they would in order to survive. I was used and discarded like...trash. I am _nothing_, Dominic."

The utter horror of speaking the words, of acknowledging the raw, undenied truth of her self-worth ripped her in two. Feeling naked, completely stripped of her polished disguise that shielded her, Gianna flew from Dominic's side in a desperate dash for his front door. However, in the seconds she fumbled with the door latch, Dominic had caught up with her. He reached over her and pressed against the door. He noticed for the first time how much larger he was than her.

Aware that his behavior could be seen by her as threatening or aggressive, he spoke softly from behind her, "Please, don't go."

Gianna didn't turn to face him and shuddered as she felt the heat from his body towering so close to hers.

"You are good, Dominic. I will only corrupt you; anyway, I am certain you feel no respect for me any longer. How could you even stomach looking at me?"

"Let me show you," he uttered so genuinely, her heart sank and her hand dropped from the doorknob.

Dominic laid his hands tenderly on her shoulders to turn her around. He was wearing only a crisp white t-shirt and gray cotton shorts.

She stared at his knees.

"Gianna?"

Still, her gaze remained glued to his knees.

"I was abandoned, too. By my father. As a small child I struggled to understand why he would leave," he shared.

"Did he ever come back?" she uttered.

"No. Never. I believed it was because of me. That somehow I was a disappointment to him. Unlovable. I carried that burden along with the belief that I had also hurt my mother since she loved him and he had left because of me."

"You know it's untrue, Dominic. You are good."

"As are you. And you are strong. You survived. And that's all any of us can do when thrown to the wolves..."

He blanched, cursing inwardly as his words briefly reminded him of the new cross he had to bear.

"You are not alone anymore, G. I'm here for you – if you'll have me."

"You won't leave!" Surprised by his sudden change of plans, she brightened and peeked hopefully up at him.

"I...I can't leave you. It's just...when I think about it..." This time he looked away.

Dominic struggled with the words and irrationaly strongl feelings. How would he explain it to her? _Gianna, I've always been strongly physically attracted to you, but then you were my best friend, and today my whole life has been turned upside down. But the one thing I know is leaving you behind seems no more possible than leaving behind my own arm or leg._

He couldn't lay such heavy feelings on her, however unbelievably strong they were. She was just too vulnerable after unloading her painful past. Besides, he couldn't hope she felt the same. Their relationship had always felt comfortable and natural, but would she reciprocate his deeper feelings if he declared them?

"Go ahead," she encouraged him. "Finish what you started to say."

When he looked into her green, watery eyes with red rims, he saw them pleading for him to say what she needed so desperately to hear...

"When I think about leaving you, I can't breathe. It feels like the ground will drop away from under my feet and I'll fall endlessly into nothingness."

He watched as her expression morphed, so much flashed across her face: gratitude, relief, happiness. In that moment he was convinced she did have feelings for him. _She wanted him to stay in Volterra._

Exhilarated with hope, he reached out to her, his heart pounding in his chest so forcefully he was sure she'd hear it. The blood coursing wildly through his vessels caused him concern, and he silently prayed he wouldn't transform into a monster, but somehow he could sense it wasn't the wolf being roused - it was the man.

This time, when he embraced Gianna, she melted into him. Her hands pressed into his chest, but they offered no resistance, on the contrary, they conveyed _willingness_. "I'm so glad you have decided to stay. I _need_ you."

She was leaning into him and her voice caressed him as much as her hands sliding over his chest. Gianna rose onto her toes to press her cool lips to his neck. As she moved them to his jaw, he grabbed her upper arms so tightly she winced in pain, but hid her expression from him.

As she turned her head away, he misunderstood, believing his act of rejection had hurt her feelings. He released her from his grip and rushed to explain, "I can't trust myself, Gianna! I'm not in control right now...how I feel about you..."

A fierce battle raged between his mind and heart. He needed to protect her from what he was and yet she called to him with the undeniable force of a Siren's song.

Her eyes returned to his and they conveyed she had lost control as well. "Trust _me_, then."

She inched closer -very slowly- not wanting to frighten him off, yet determined to be close to him. When she saw surrender in his eyes, she took his face in her hands and guided his lips to hers. Their first kiss was soft, warm, and tender.

Soundlessly, the walls they had tried to establish crumbled around them, and blind passion burst forth. Dominic's kisses deepened, and it was clear in the way she responded, Gianna did not intend to leave him tonight. He knew he'd never leave her...ever.

Gianna's hand slipped down to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up and allowing her hand to journey underneath. Though her hands felt chilled, they sent a blistering electrical current through his entire body and a rush of ecstasy to his brain. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. Their still lips clung to each other as Dominic allowed Gianna to guide him backwards toward his mussed bed.

Experiencing the buzz her touch had caused, he hungrily wanted to know the feel of her body against his. Dominic tore off his shirt, discarding the tatters on their short journey to his bed.

"Oh, God, Domenico!" Gianna exclaimed incredulously as she pulled away to drink in the intoxicating expanse of his bare broad shoulders, muscled chest and ripped abs.

He smiled as the back of his legs reached their destination, bumping into the bed frame. Dominic spun Gianna around, lifting and laying her effortlessly onto his bed. She felt as though she was floating on air until he covered her with his weight, grounding her delightfully to the mattress and confirming for her that this was not just a fantasy.

Gianna slid her arms over his shoulders and down his biceps, letting the tactile experience excite her as their mouths and tongues danced in all-consuming desire.

Shifting his weight onto one arm, Dominic slid his other hand up the smooth, flowing curves of Gianna's hip, waist, and breast before cupping his hand behind her neck to devour her soft, swelling lips with moist grasping pulls from his own. The smell of her made him crazed for more and all sense of gentlemanly behavior was forgotten. He found his hands pulling on the opening of her blouse without conscious direction, popping the buttons one by one, exposing the smooth, rounded planes her heaving bosom. She arched her back _needing_ more than wanting him to touch her.

Instead, he paused.

Gianna's eyes flew open as he drew away. She shivered slightly as the sultry heat of his body retreated. Hesitantly, she gave voice to her confusion, "Domenico?"

"Look at you. You're a work of art, G. So beautiful."

He couldn't believe his good fortune. A seraph in his bed, one he could actually touch and hold, not just admire or recreate in ornate glass.

He straddled her hips and gently, almost reverently, removed her blouse and asked, "May I?"

She nodded.

She had expected him to take her flesh, but instead his hands went to her hair, removing the pins that bound it to the top of her head. Casting them aside, he slowly ran his fingers through her long tresses, fanning her hair out around her. He seemed lost in the feel of her strands. When he finished, he admired his work.

"You are my Venus De Milo - a goddess shrouded in mystery..."

Her body relaxed and she let go.

Dominic reached under her back to unclasp her bra, removing it with as much care as he had stroked her hair.

Her breath caught as she realized how truly exposed she was under his intense stare. But the need to cover her nakedness was halted by what she _didn't_ see reflected in his eyes. There was no crazed lust or glazed over inebriation from pills or heroin. What she did see was..._adoration_.

As if he could sense what she was thinking, he murmured, "So beautiful."

Dominic moved his large, strong hands up the sides of her breast. His palms finally came to rest over her them, and he pressed against her. The heat of hands comforted her. His honest touch absolved her from the hurt of the loveless touches that had come before.

And suddenly she was lost and found. Lost in that this sexual experience was unlike any that had come before. Instead of taking pleasure from her body, Dominic was showing he wanted to give _her_ pleasure. His movements were unhurried. Their moment was fueled by something other than a rampant rush to reach climax. But even as his willingness to give mystified her, she could feel something undefined stirring within her. Something wondrous and new that Dominic had found and freed.

"Kiss me," she cried, longing to feel his body against hers and to show him her gratitude.

He complied, pressing his bare chest against hers.

Wanting him even closer, she threaded her fingers into his dark hair to draw him closer.

"Don't go. Don't leave me," she repeated breathlessly whenever his lips strayed from hers to kiss or nip at the skin of her neck, jaw, and upper chest.

"Never," he assured her, returning quickly to her sweet, searching lips.

Conceding little by little to her lover, Gianna could feel Dominic's arousal hard against her pelvis igniting her want for him.

"Make love to me, Domenico. Now, please, now – I don't want to change my mind."

She ran her hand down his side before moving it between their bodies to more fully appreciate his length straining against his remaining clothing. She let a very satisfied smile bring a new heat to her eyes as she gloried in his deep, responding groan.

"I want you," he hissed. "So badly, I want you."

"Take me," she insisted.

With her permission, he pulled her closer, rolling them both to their sides. Reaching behind her, he unzipped her skirt...slowly.

"How long I've wanted to unwrap you. To feel your skin against mine...and to savor your beauty as one would delight in a fine wine," he whispered.

He rose to his knees, watching how her eyes followed his every movement, encouraging him. He shimmied her skirt past her hips and thighs, slipping it easily over her shapely legs - the legs he fell in love with at first sight. His eyes hungrily consumed each newly revealed part of her.

Coming to a stand next to the bed, he let her skirt fall from her feet to the floor - his shorts and boxers followed suit.

Gianna's eyes widened at the complete view of her naked Adonis lover. He was utterly perfect.

Dominic reached to take her left foot in his right hand, raising it slightly off the bed. With the other hand, he stroked and caressed her calf. Not only were his eyes and mind in awe of her beauty, but he also showed his appreciation for such exquisiteness with his touch.

She held her breath as he moved seemingly in slow motion to place his lips to her calf, kissing it tenderly before trailing his hot tongue up to tease the spot behind her knee. A scorching current shot through her body, and she felt a trickle of wetness seep from her core.

As her body responded to his perfect touch, his tongue continued its upward migration. Gianna squirmed - the sensations tearing through her were so intense, the contact was so intimate, she wanted to cry out.

As his tongue feasted on her thigh, he crawled fluidly onto the bed. Gianna's body stiffened as his nose brushed against her apex and paused. He pressed his lips against her panties and breathed, "So warm and inviting. May I?"

"Yes. Quickly please!"

With a small ripping sound, Dominic tore the side seam of her panties, pulling them from beneath her and tossing them aside.

Again, he lay next to her on his side as she lay on her back. His fingers danced softly across her quivering stomach while he pressed his hardness against her hip.

"Feel what you do to me, G. You are divine, compassionate and..." he gave a small thrust against her to emphasize his next word, "...sexy."

Gianna could sense how dripping his verbal and physical manipulations had made her, but she wanted _him_ to know...

Covering his hand as it toyed on her stomach, she guided it down between her legs.

"Feel what you do to me..."

"Oh, God," he moaned as he dipped a finger into her closing his eyes to savor every bit of the sublime sensation her body was offering to him.

She held his hand firmly in place and rocked her hips up, capturing him deeper within her.

"More please," she hummed.

He needed no further encouragement and began freely sliding his moistened fingers around her center, occasionally slipping into her to retrieve more of her wetness while exploring her gently.

Gianna felt the rhythm of his talented fingers matched the subtle thrusting he performed against her hip. When her skin became chilled, she knew it was his wetness coating her skin.

The building tension within her could not be denied or contained any longer. "Dominic, let me have all of you."

Gianna sat up and pressed against his shoulders, laying him on his back. She straddled his abs. Seated atop of him, she looked like a wild goddess. Her hair, dark and soft, fell over her shoulders and breasts while her green eyes blazed like emerald fire.

Gianna reached behind her back to take him firmly in her hand. As she stroked him slowly, she had all of his attention, though his eyes frequently strayed to her bare breasts. When she again caught him studying her face, she swiped an index finger over her hip where his cooled fluid still lingered. He watched in barely retrained anticipation as she moved her glistening finger to her mouth before wrapping her rose-colored lips around it to suck it clean.

"Mmm." She smiled slyly at him. "You taste as good as you look, Domenico, my passionate lover."

Mad with want, he silently thanked the heavens as she raised her body up, guiding him into her. He sucked in a breath as she lowered onto him, slowly taking him in. His breathing soon came in short pants as she consumed him inch by straining inch.

Gianna's hands pressed into the hot flesh of his chest as he filled her completely. When their bodies finally met, Dominic cried out in rapture. _He was hers. Mind, body, and soul. She had just claimed all of him._

Her whole body undulated as she moved blissfully over him. He watched her, enraptured with the sight of poetry in motion dancing above him.

When her pace and breathing peaked, he reached between them, applying firm pressure with each of her downward thrusts. Her dark skin flushed and her brilliantly bright eyes squeezed shut. Dominic knew she was on the edge. Wanting only to draw out her pleasure, he brought his hips upward to meet her body, bringing himself to the precipice with her.

Gianna's high-pitched vocalizations signaled her climax and it swept him away too. He held her body tightly to his as they rode out the pleasing sensations.

Gianna collapsed onto Dominic's chest, closing her eyes and letting the warmth that coursed through her rule the moment.

"So beautiful," he managed to whisper before she drifted off.

As the clock chimed five times, Dominic folded his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and joined her in dreamless, heavy sleep.

Outside, the other monsters shifted deeper in the disappearing shadows.

* * *

_A/N: *Sigh* And the plot thickens..._

_Thanks for reading! _

_So have you been sucked into the great maw of BD1 publicity? I have. Only 11 more days until I make the trek to Seattle/Forks for the opening. What are your plans?_

_Oh, comments on the chapter/story are welcome!_


	10. White Demon Love Song

**Chapter 9 - White Demon Love Song**

_- She likes the way he sings_

_White demon love songs in her dreams _

* * *

Gianna was again floating weightlessly. This time, she was drifting in the in-between of sleep and the slight tug of consciousness. For her, it was a very pleasant place to be. She was alert enough to revel in the smell of Dominic's aftershave clinging to her skin, and recognize that she was still safely nestled in his bed. Yet, she still could drift among the glossy images of their lovemaking earlier that morning. Yes, it was a very nice place to linger.

As wakefulness continued to pursue her, Gianna became aware of music drifting around her. Giving in to her curiosity, she let consciousness take her to the surface.

Guitar strumming and singing.

It was Dominic. He was still here…with her.

Gianna allowed a smile to form on her lips; however, Dominic couldn't see it. She was on her side, her bare back exposed to him. The sheet felt cool draped over the swell of her hip, covering her lower body.

She decided to listen, to steal a bit more precious time and pretend it could always be this simple.

His singing voice was as wonderful as she had imagined it would be…

"_I hold you in my arms as the band plays  
What are those words whispered baby just as you turn away?  
I saw you last night out on the edge of town  
I wanna read your mind and know just what I've got in this new thing I've found  
So tell me what I see when I look in your eyes  
Is that you, baby or just a brilliant disguise?"_

The song was haunting, and its words alarming, thrusting Gianna into full consciousness…

"_I heard somebody call your name from underneath our willow  
I saw something tucked in shame underneath your pillow  
Well I've tried so hard baby but I just can't see  
What a woman like you is doing with me  
So tell me what I see when I look in your eyes  
Is that you, baby or just a brilliant disguise?"_

Gianna swallowed – hard. Was this just a random song choice or was Dominic really questioning something? She heard his voice waiver, and was convinced there was genuine emotion behind the words he sang.

"_Now look at me baby, struggling to do everything right  
And then it all falls apart when out go the lights  
I'm just a lonely pilgrim, I walk this world in wealth  
I want to know if it's you I don't trust, cause I damn sure don't trust  
myself"_

Gianna wanted the song to stop. It was hitting too close to home. But he kept going, there was more the lyrics wanted to convey, and Dominic was committed to speaking them with conviction.

"_So when you look at me, you better look hard and look twice  
Is that me, baby, or just a brilliant disguise?_

Tonight our bed is cold  
I'm lost in the darkness of our love

_God have mercy on the man  
Who doubts what he's sure of…"_

Dominic had stopped strumming his new guitar to sing the last words _a cappella_ with such feeling, it made Gianna squirm. Knowing she had revealed she was awake, she rolled to face Dominic, pulling the sheet to cover her. She found him sitting in a chair facing the bed, and wondered how long he had been watching her.

"That was incredible, Dominic. If I knew you had such an amazing singing voice, I would have had you sing to me weeks ago."

He smiled, but the happiness didn't reflect in his eyes. Setting his guitar gently on the floor, he stood silently for several seconds before crossing the short distance between them. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I would have sung to you if you desired it. Thank you again for the guitar. It has a very rich sound."

To her, he seemed distant even though he was close enough to touch. It made Gianna feel alone when she thought of the closeness they had shared physically and emotionally only hours ago. This moment had a whole different feel to it. It reeked of remorse.

"What is the song about?"

"Springsteen said it is a song about a man who is conflicted over a romantic relationship."

"That's not what I meant...what does the song mean to you?"

"No matter how close you are to someone, do you really know that person for who, or what, they are..."

Gianna's stomach lurched. Was he singing about himself…or her? Had she exposed too much last night when they shared their stories and their bodies?

"I guess we all have secrets...and scars we wish to keep hidden. What's wrong, Domenico?"

He reached out and took her hand, raising it to his lips to place tender kisses on her palm and wrist. His nose wrinkled slightly.

"Nothing. And everything."

"Well, that narrows it down nicely."

Dominic smiled stiffly at her witty comeback.

Gianna waited patiently through the silence hanging between them. She needed to know what questions or doubts were really going through his head, after all, the two of them were only going deeper...

"I've just been questioning a lot. I mean, what am I doing here? Half a world away from where I belong. Trying to create artwork worthy to stand alongside the priceless artwork that is everywhere you look in this ancient city? I started to think I had made a big mistake coming here. Then I looked over at you sleeping..." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"But then I think about what has happened to me recently…it seems like some sort of strange destiny . It's right…and yet something it's _definitely_ wrong."

Dominic ran his fingers incessantly through his hair. Did anything he just say make sense? Maybe he _was_ losing his mind.

Gianna slid closer to him, pulling herself up, and draping her body over his back as he slouched in confusion. As she moved, the sheet fell from her body.

Dominic instantly felt the connection of her skin against his, and the tension melted from his body. Memories of her alluring scent, her touch…her vocalizations as they made love. He tried to shut them away as he struggled to give words to his feelings so she would understand…

Instead his vague concerns came out as a question.

"Why have I never met Father Aro?"

Gianna answered without missing a beat. "He was called away to Rome shortly after you arrived. It was urgent. He did ask me to convey his disappointment at not meeting with you, but it appears I forgot to pass that message on. I have been keeping in touch with him by phone and he hopes to return soon. It really isn't up to him on when he can return."

"He must be disappointed with how little work has been completed."

"I've explained that you were very sick. That happens when people travel to foreign countries. It takes a while to acclimate. He understands. In fact, I think you should stay at home today. I will text him an update. You don't seem quite yourself…"

Dominic, anxious to have time to consider what had happened when he went "all furry," eagerly agreed with her suggestion.

"Yes, I think you're right. Maybe I'm still getting over losing my latest piece. I take it you saw the damage?"

"It's very unfortunate. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I burned myself. And when I did, I knocked the glass off the workbench. I was so…furious with myself. How could I be so clumsy?"

The memory incident raised his heart rate and he breathed deeply to calm himself.

"Where did you burn yourself? Let me see."

Dominic had to think back to exactly which hand he had burned. Everything happened so fast after that, the injury had actually been forgotten until now.

He extended his right hand, expecting to see redness at least, blistering at most. From behind him Gianna grabbed his wrist to pull his hand closer to her face.

"There's nothing here, Dominic. Are you sure it was this hand?"

Confused, Dominic examined his other hand. Gianna leaned further over his shoulder to see.

Nothing.

"What's going on?" Dominic mumbled. Again, things weren't adding up, and his frustration again came out in a question: "And why does your wrist have that strange smell from the workshop? Don't you smell it? I usually can't smell it after I leave the workshop but now it's everywhere."

"I'm sorry, Dominic. I know you've asked me that before…"

Gianna brought her wrist to her nose and sniffed. She sensed nothing but then suddenly remembered…

"Felix."

"Who's Felix?" Dominic questioned as he saw the radical shift in her expression.

"Oh, uh, Felix. The exterminator. He has been coming in at night to fumigate St. Marcus. Mice or roaches or something. Maybe you are sensitive to the chemicals, smelling them when I can't."

She waited on pins and needles while he processed her words.

"Maybe you should shower; if you have chemicals on your skin, they can make you sick or something."

Relieved, she thought it was best to avoid any more of his introspective mood. Time to make a hasty exit.

"That is very kind of you, but it's ten o'clock already, and I need to get to St. Marcus to finish up something Father Aro asked me to take care of in his absence."

Gianna gathered the sheet around her body, anxiously looking over the sides of the bed for her clothing. After retrieving her skirt and bra, she glanced up to see a sheepish-looking, slightly red-faced Dominic.

"Um, I think you may have had a wardrobe malfunction last night."

He held out her panties, at least she recognized they _were_ her panties by the color of the material. In his other hand was her silk blouse - with no buttons.

"I guess you will have to stay here..." Dominic offered with a tenuous crooked smile.

He was innocent and adorable. Gianna burst into laughter and Dominic followed. She liked the playful Dominic over the more pensive one she had woken up to this morning. She found her eyes attracted to his smile - to his lips. She was drawn to them and stole a quick kiss. Then another before stepping away from him.

"Well, I guess I will have to go, how do you say it, _commando_ until I can get home to change. Can I borrow one of your dress shirts?"

"Ciò che è mio è tuo," Dominic responded.

"Ah, your Italian is coming along very well!"

She slipped on her clothes and took the plain cotton shirt Dominic offered her from his closet. It was an interesting look to say the least, but she ignored her haphazzard appearance. "Here try translating this: _fare__caldo__amore appassionato__a me quando__torno_."

Dominic's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Say it again - slower this time."

"Okay. _Fare__caldo__amore appassionato__a me quando__torno_," she repeated.

He spoke the words back to her, but again he shook his head. "I can only pick out _love_ and _passionate_. What did you say?"

"Nope. That is your homework for today. But I do hope you say 'yes'."

With a wink, she scurried out the door.

Dominic watched her hurry past his window before flipping open his laptop to type "Google Translate" into the search box. He had been repeating the words over and over in his head and raced to type them in the box before he forgot them. What he read made his stomach flip and his blood race_: Make hot passionate love to me when I come back._

Gianna moved quickly. Anxiety consumed her and pushed her forward at the same time. She had the distinct feeling the game had changed, but not the rules.

She had asked the Volturi for one more night, yet she had failed to secure Dominic's involvement in the plan. Instead, she had muddied the waters. Black and white and now turned gray.

Entering the compound through the public entrance, she had no doubt Aro would be waiting for her at her station. That would have been preferable to who was waiting there: Jane. At times, even Caius's ruthlessness paled in comparison to Jane's vindictiveness. Strange how such a childlike being - well, minus the hellish blood-red eyes - could instill such paralyzing fear in others. She was truly a paradox, and someone to avoid crossing at all costs.

"Jane, good morning," Gianna addressed her with forced politeness.

Jane cocked an eyebrow and eyed Gianna at length before extending her legs across Gianna's desk, knocking over her pencil holder. "Maybe for some."

"Can I assist you?" Gianna offered, truly puzzled as to why Jane would even bother to be here.

"The masters wish to speak with you. I was sent to retrieve you." She grinned.

Jane enjoyed the effect her presence had on others. She reveled in watching others cower, waiting for the other foot to drop and the pain to grip them. She brought even the most powerful vampires to their knees without even exerting herself. Humans have found her effect fatal.

However, Gianna knew the Volturi still needed her if their plan had a chance in hell of success. It required a human to work with Dominic, and they needed Dominic if they were to get their precious Isabella. So today, Jane was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing Gianna unnerved by her presence. Smoothing her skirt, Gianna led the way to the elevators leading to the main chamber three stories below their feet. Jane's patent leather shoes clicked closely behind her.

Gianna stared straight ahead in the uncomfortably claustrophobic elevator, though she could feel Jane's stare boring through her back.

When the doors opened, Gianna strode forward and into the open chamber, but stuttered in her step as Jane closed the heavy doors behind them. The doors sealed with a echoing clang.

Although Jane had said "masters," Gianna was still was shocked to see Aro, Caius, _and_ Marcus sitting in their throne chairs to address _her_.

Immediately, she lowered her eyes and bowed slightly as she stopped before them. Heidi brought her catch to this chamber, and Gianna willed her heart and blood to stop racing before they elicited an unwanted response in the vampires before her.

Sunlight filtering in from the lofty arrow slits in the turret dimly lit the room, but offered no warmth. The bare stone walls were always cool this far under the ground. Damp and chilly with a slight smell of decay. It felt like death.

"Gianna!" Aro greeted her with enthusiasm. "You look tired, my dear. _Rough night_?"

The tone of his drippy, sympathetic voice was enough to clue Gianna to the fact he knew exactly what had happened between her and Dominic - at least what had happened physically. And noting the mocking smiles on the faces of Caius and Marcus, they knew as well.

"I assume Felix and Demetri...?"

"Yes, yes, of course. They heard it all, but even if they hadn't enlightened us," Aro stood, descending the two stairs before halting three feet before her, "that wretched smell would have. His scent covers you!"

Recovering from the embarrassment that Felix and Demetri had been privy to her and Dominic's intimacy, Gianna decided to cut to the chase, and hopefully earn a quick dismissal.

"The plan is moving forward. As I assured you yesterday and from the beginning, I will not fail you."

Aro's chiming laughter rang out and Gianna intuitively took two steps backward.

"Of course, our pet whore has used her only skill set to her advantage. I have no doubt our shape-shifting tool has no idea what has hit him, and will go willingly anywhere at your request. Very well done."

His words cut into her with a razor-sharp edge even Jane had to envy. Gianna gathered what inner strength she could muster.

"I'm glad you are pleased, master. I plan to spend tonight with him, as I am sure Felix or Demetri reported. I will gladly share my progress promptly in the morning. May I be dismissed?"

"Just one more thing..."

Aro extended his hand.

_So that's what this was about._ It was a test.

Gianna stepped back.

"Do you refuse?" Caius interjected, though Gianna knew she really didn't have that option. Behind her, she heard Jane shift impatiently hoping for a chance to intervene.

"Lord Aro, I assure you..." Gianna faltered.

"Certainly you have nothing to hide from us, dear."

"Of course not. I am your devoted servant. It's just that...some thoughts are...of a private nature."

"Oh, I care not of the frightfully inconsequential details of your tryst," Aro chuckled.

"We need to know where her loyalties lie," Caius demanded.

No one moved. Gianna stared at Aro's outstretched hand. She knew he could hold it suspended toward her forever and a day. Unyielding. Undeniable.

Gianna reassured herself the encounter would be short, he already had taken most everything from her mind during his frequent, usually inappropriate, touches that emphasized her insubordinate status among the vampire elite. As she placed her hand in his, the stark contrast between Aro and Dominic's touch momentarily stunned her mind. The two men most prominent in her life were polar opposites.

Gianna watched as Aro folded his pale fingers around her hand. He closed his eyes and Gianna focused on pushing the lines she had rehearsed into Aro's head. Within thirty seconds, his eyes, like windows to the fires of hell, opened and he examined her face.

"You are dismissed." Aro turned to face Marcus and Caius. "Jane."

Jane opened the chamber doors and Gianna quickly exited,with Jane again at her heels. Aro steepled his fingers in thought until the doors boomed shut behind him.

"Well?" Caius questioned.

"Marcus?" Aro directed his eyes to his trusted companion for his assessment.

"Her loyalty to us has not changed."

Aro nodded in agreement. "Her loyalties have not changed. Just her priorities, it seems."

"I told you she'd fall for him, humans are weak. Their short life spans tend to make them short sighted," Caius scoffed.

"What will you do now?" Marcus asked.

Aro shrugged casually. "Use it to our advantage, of course. I'll just make sure she is reminded of what is _important_." He climbed the stairs to retake his seat. "I am so proud of our pet. She does have our experiment tied in love knots. Maybe she'll best Heidi at drawing in prey."

"Ridiculous. She is not gifted and you know this to be true," Caius remarked.

Yes, Aro knew if the Volturi were to continue their rein unchallenged, only those who were _useful_ had a place among them. Survival of the fittest- and what a joyous day it will be when Isabella's perfection would be added to their own.

Gianna swiped at the sweat beading on her brow as she practically ran out of the main room. This time, she was relieved to hear the doors seal shut behind her.

Unfortunately, Jane was still stalking her.

Gianna tried to ignore the annoying pitter-patter of Jane's little feet, instead, focusing on what Aro possibly gleaned from her mind. Was he satisfied with her mental explanations? Was the test over? Had it secured her and Dominic's safety – at least for the moment?

Jane's tapping behind her screamed in her mind like nails on a chalkboard. _What! _Gianna wanted to turn and shout at her. If she was fucking going to do something, Gianna wished she'd just do it already! Otherwise, _back off, freak_.

But Jane's mind was preoccupied. She was studying the way Gianna's hips swayed as she strode in her dark maroon Bottega Veneta heels, and the way the shoes altered the shape of her calves and rounded her bottom. Jane knew men found curves on women seductive, a sign of mature, ripe femininity.

Something she would never possess.

Jealousy twitched at corners of Jane's mouth.

Even at the feasting celebrations, where the thirst for blood and sex were quenched in hours of wanton debauchery, her lack of female definition warded off males and females alike.

Jane knew all feared her abilities to incapacitate with a glance; however, sexual prowess had its use as well. Securing a mate meant additional protection, and someone to watch your back. However, perpetually a child of thirteen, Jane knew she'd be hard pressed to ever find a mate, especially since immortal children were frowned upon.

Yet, Gianna, in all her inferior humanness, had experienced many men.

Jane's expression soured. "Bitch," she muttered at the female figure ahead of her, and as children are prone to do, she slipped into a tantrum, letting her advantage loose on Gianna if only for a brief, self-justified moment...

Gianna doubled over. Stabbing pain sliced through her, sucking the breath out of her chest. She collapsed on the ground, paralyzed by her brain's traitorous misperception of agony. However, as quickly as it started, it was over. Gianna gasped for air, still curled in a fetal position. A pair of buckled shoes strolled up and halted just inches from her face.

Gianna refused to look up.

Once her vertigo subsided, she moved to pick herself up.

Again, searing pain ripped through her gut. Gianna splayed her body out over the cold floor desperately seeking its chilling relief, all the while knowing the white-hot pain was just an illusion.

Then, it was gone again.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Jane mocked. "It appears you are everyone's toy to play with."

Jane stepped over Gianna and disappeared down the darkened hall.

Gianna remained on the floor. Lacking any motivation to get up, she broke down in tears.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Appears Gianna has some choices to make. Is she falling for Dominic or just realizing the benefits of a companionship? Will she follow through with Aro's plan, or does she think she is clever enough to wiggle her way out? And if she does, what of her dream of immortality? One thing is for certain, with Dominic imprinting on Gianna, Aro is correct, he will most likely follow Gianna anywhere..._

_The song used in this chapter is "Brilliant Disguise" by Bruce Springsteen. You can view the music video on http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=idnJnjV_8rg_

_Italian Translations:_

_Ciò che è mio è tuo = What is mine is yours_

_FYI: I will not be posting next weekend as I will be in FORKS, WASHINGTON! Yep, I'm flying across the country to meet up with some of my dear Twi friends to see the midnight showing of BD1 before touring Forks and the surrounding area._

_Thanks to my team: Ashling92, RowanMoon, and RosaBella75 (who will be housing my traveling butt in her home in WA!) _

_Comments/questions are welcome - just click the little button!_


	11. Slow Life

**Chapter 10 - Slow Life**

_- Even though you're the only one I see_

_It's the last catastrophe..._

* * *

After Gianna left his apartment, Dominic sat motionless staring at his computer screen, even though the machine had gone into power save and the monitor was now dark. He had been in this unchanging position for almost an hour. The chiming of clock as it struck 11am finally shook him out of his daze.

He missed her terribly.

Dominic slid from the chair and moped to the bed. He allowed himself to flop onto it. The rush of air that blew up around him smelled of her fragrance.

"I feel like a love-sick puppy."

He shook his head at the corny irony of this statement.

His mind waffled back to his _real_ dilemma.

"So what would be the better of the two scenarios? Am I a human who mutates into a horribly oversized wolf or am I merely delusional?"

He paused running his hands through his already messed hair.

"Well, considering I'm talking to myself as well, maybe I'm just flat out crazy."

Either way, he was certain Gianna would definitely reconsider being in any kind relationship with him.

He rolled onto his stomach, smashing his face into the mattress. Finding it impossible to breathe, he turned his head to the side and sighed. Even though his mother always preached "honesty is the best policy," he knew there were _things _he needed to hide from Gianna if he didn't want to risk losing her. The mere thought of her walking out of his life was enough to make him queasy.

Dominic knew what he had to do: recreate the circumstance that had precipitated his transformation.

"Maybe once I can understand or master this, I could explain it to her...she'll understand."

Saying it out loud he realized it sounded even more ridiculous than it did lingering silently in his head.

He stood up, shaking his arms and legs in turn as if he was preparing for the start of a race.

"Maybe I just need the right command."

He secured all the window shades, took a wide stance in the middle of the room, and drew in a long breath.

"Go wolf!" he exhaled.

Nothing.

He felt like a mad fool, but he tried again...

"Change…_now_!" he said with more conviction and enthusiasm while thrusting his arms out.

Nope. No good.

"Okay. Commands, not working. Think. The first time...I was in the shop. Burned my hand. I guess I'll start with pain, Alex, for one thousand." He paced the room, glancing around. "Now, as if I am not already proving I'm insane, I need to _logically_ figure out how to inflict pain upon myself."

Dominic took inventory of his surroundings brainstorming strategies.

"So, what would David Banner do to coax out the Hulk?"

He tried the first thing that sprang to mind: he slapped himself across the face.

It stung, but he felt nothing else. He checked himself. Nothing.

"Okay. Let's up the ante."

He went to the kitchen and quickly, before considering how ludicrous his actions were, he opened a drawer and shoved his fingers into it. Then slammed it shut with the other hand.

This action resulted in him stamping his foot several times and biting his lower lip to muffle a yelp. However, as he ran to the bathroom to check his look in the mirror, he found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, now I definitely am leaning more towards completely delusional - and only slightly crazy. Maybe I got lucky. Maybe it was just a low blood sugar hallucination or something."

Relief began radiating through him as he leaned against his kitchen counter, facing the stove.

Dominic glanced at the clock. Gianna would be returning later in the afternoon, but still, he needed to speed up this experiment. The stove caught his attention.

"Burn. I _burned_ myself."

The sudden memory provoked a reflex and he examined the palm that had come into contact with the soldering iron.

"I am mental..." he sighed.

Dominic turned on the electric stove and watched the coil turn a fiery red.

"Here goes nothing."

Turning his head, he reached out for the heated burner.

"Son-of-a-fucking-bitch!" he cussed, cradling his burnt fingers under the opposite armpit. The pain had him literally spinning in circles as he tried to squelch a scream.

"You dumb-ass!" he cursed himself.

But as he bent over the kitchen sink to cool his fingers under running water, he misjudged. When he stood straight, he split the top of his head on the corner edge of the overhead cupboard.

Anger jolted through him and he reacted, punching the cupboard with his uninjured hand. The doors flew open in response to the assault, and in his uncontrolled fury, Dominic ripped them off their hinges.

As his anger over his stupidity and the pain grew exponentially, his surrounding began to blur.

"Oh...no..." were the last words he managed to utter before a familiar feeling crept up his spine and everything around him rippled. The anger filled him from head to toe, and he was certain he would explode from the feeling of fullness. The next thing he heard was a tearing sound followed by a loud crash.

When his sharp eyes focused, he was standing among the ruins of his dining room table and chairs - crushed to rubble under his feet, er, paws.

Expletives flew through his mind. He couldn't deny it any more – he was a beast.

Carefully he maneuvered to his bathroom door - he needed to see this himself. He managed to get his head through the door, but that's all that would fit. He found his new "shoulders" too wide to allow entrance into the small room. However, he did manage to catch sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked the same as he did in the shop.

He was a large, gray wolf.

But _why_? Why would God will this on him? What purpose did it serve?

His father's face came to his mind. Dominic needed to find answers. He wondered if his mother knew anything about his father's wolf fascination. And if he needed to, could he ever find his father?

And finally...This is crazy! How could he think about _this_ logically? What the fuck! A wolf? Seriously?

Dominic took several deep breaths and paced the much _smaller_ efficiency apartment, trying to reexamine what had led up to this "change".

It wasn't pain...it was anger! Yes, both times he was burned it wasn't the pain, but the anger at breaking his glass work and cracking his head open that preceded his transformation.

Well, at least that mystery was solved. Now for the next one..._how the hell to change back?_

Last time...it was Gianna. Her voice, her scent, the thought of her.

Dominic sat and thought. His anger had vanished. He felt no pain. Pushing all else from his mind, he focused completely on Gianna - her face, the feel of her skin, her soft laughter...and what he had come to feel for her inside.

He moved to the bed, inhaling deeply, he took in her almost fruity scent that still clung to the sheets.

It flowed through him and had a calming effect.

_I hope this works..._

Feeling every bit the fool, but desperate to regain his human form, Dominic pulled the sheets to the floor with his teeth. He curled up in the center of the bedding, placing his sensitive nose to where her scent was the strongest.

While he waited for the miracle, he fell asleep...still wondering _why?_

_(~*~)_

_Why? _Why did she have to feel something for Dominic? It only made matters more complicated!

Gianna had lost track of how long she laid curled up in a fetal position on the gritty, dark floor.

Did it really matter if she stayed there? She was a puppet who wished to be rid of her strings – only to find she couldn't function without them.

"This is how I found you, but not how I left you," a brooding voice spoke from within the gloom.

Gianna looked up at the face of her savior turned master.

Marcus.

"Come child, get up."

Wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand, Gianna got to her feet. She attempted to straighten out her mismatched clothes as she stood before him.

"You know, he really does stink," Marcus added dryly.

Gianna felt a half smile tug at her lips. It almost seemed Marcus was trying to lighten her mood.

"He says the same about you...well, not 'you', but vampires."

Marcus turned and started walking down the hall toward the elevator, Gianna obediently followed behind him.

"He can smell us? I shouldn't be surprised. All the more reason we need you to be involved with him. We could not accomplish what you can."

"Yes, master," Gianna replied, remembering who she was speaking to. Still, she had so many questions burning in her mind...and Marcus appeared to be in a talkative mood. She decided to take a risk and ask them.

"May I ask, why did you show mercy when you found me in the streets?"

Marcus stopped. Gianna did too, not knowing what to expect.

"I saw _her_ when I looked at you. I still do."

This was not the answer Gianna expected.

"Your _mate_?" her voice shook at she ventured a guess at the "her" Marcus was referring to. She knew Marcus had lost his mate, but she didn't know anything more than that. No one really shared information with her; she just had to be good at eavesdropping at the right moments.

"Yes, my mate," he responded.

Marcus resumed his slow saunter down the hallway, eventually entering the elevator. Gianna followed, keeping her eyes averted wondering how much more he was willing to share.

"You loved her."

"It was a long time ago. But, it changed me – feeling love. It is not something I experience here between mates. Mostly they are chosen for strategic advantage or instinctually. Loyalty may be a part of some unions, but rarely love. It is a pity really."

Marcus's tone was as flat as it usually was, but Gianna imagined human feelings behind his insightful words.

"Do I...do I love _him_?" Gianna asked the question that was foremost on her mind.

"You tell me."

His cryptic answer required clarification.

"I...I thought you sensed this sort of thing."

"I do. I sense relationships between individuals. As he is not present..."

Gianna waited, but Marcus never finished his sentence. She assumed his meaning, then ventured to ask the question at the forefront of her mind.

"Master..."

"I've told you to call me Marcus. I liked it when she said my name."

Gianna felt uncomfortable. Just how much of his mate did he see in her? Still his strange, uncharacteristic openness gave her an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"Marcus, what will become of Dominic?"

"Aro suggested I remind you that Dominic was brought here for a specific purpose. Should he not fulfill that purpose..."

"He would become expendable," Gianna finished his sentence.

The elevators doors slid open. Marcus exited and Gianna fell in step behind him. Her mind raced.

"What if we succeed? What then?"

"You will be rewarded."

"What if I've changed my mind...about my reward? What if I want something else?"

Ahead of her, Marcus threw up his hands.

"You have so many questions, young one. Let's take this one step at a time. But do know this, for Dominic's immediate well-being, _convince him_, Gianna. Convince him he needs to accompany you to retrieve Isabella."

By now, they had reached Gianna's work station.

"I believe you have travel arrangements to make for our next round of special guests."

He pointed to an envelope in Gianna's inbox before turning to look at her for only the second time during their conversation. His ancient brow furrowed slightly and he placed a finger under her chin to lift her face so he could examine her more intensely.

"Smile for me, child."

Gianna couldn't think of anything she had to smile about, except the swirling in her gut when she thought about seeing Dominic later in the day. She let that be her inspiration...

"Ah, so bittersweet," he sighed before turning to leave. "Chose carefully who you give your heart to, Gianna, because once that person is gone, you can never get it back. Heartless. It's no way to exist – human or vampire."

Marcus walked into the elevator and disappeared behind its doors, never looking back.

His words echoed through Gianna's head. He spoke of choices and decisions, however, the Volturi held all the power, not her. Nonetheless, the threat he delivered was definitely clear – if she didn't get Dominic involved in the plan, he was of no use to the Volturi.

Aro had indeed used her thoughts against her. He knew her motivation was not _immortality_, but avoiding Dominic's _mortality_. Dominic cooperates or he dies.

Waves of nausea weakened her knees and she slumped into her desk chair. She stared at the envelope on her desk, eventually tearing it open.

_Dear St. Marcus Church,_

_Thank you for the opportunity to send our overflow of homeless individuals to your shelter. _

_Many of these men and women are struggling with addiction issues, and have been turned _

_away by family and friends. Hopefully they will benefit from the recovery services you _

_mentioned in your letter of invitation, and eventually reunite with their loved ones. _

_Please inform us of the date of departure once transportation to your facility has been _

_arranged._

_Sincerely,_

_Basilica di San Paolo Maggiore, Bologna_

Homeless addicts equal disposable people.

Automatically, Gianna started flipping through her rolodex under "bus companies". She was always careful to avoid using a specific company twice, it could raise attention. But as she began to dial, her stomach clenched violently and she barely had time to grab her trash can before she vomited.

As she rummaged through her desk for a tissue, Gianna heard Marcus's lament resounding in her head:

_It changed me – feeling love._

Gianna functioned in a zombie-like state the rest of the afternoon doing what was required, but not thinking or feeling whenever possible.

At 5:30pm, she texted Dominic she was leaving work and heading home for a shower and a change of clothes. She advised him she would bring dinner with her to his apartment.

But when she arrived, he didn't answer his door. Gianna glanced around for any sign of Felix or Demetri before knocking again. When he still didn't respond, she pulled the extra set of keys from her purse and entered.

"Oh my!"

The destruction that greeted her flooded her system with adrenaline. It looked as if there had been one hell of a fight – or a small explosion! Cupboard doors lay under wood splinters and shards in front of her.

Panicked, her eyes searched the rest of the room.

Dominic lay, in total contrast to the scene in front of her, curled up sleeping peacefully in the center of the room wrapped in sheets. Stepping over and around the larger pieces of destruction, Gianna ventured to where he was snoozing. She knelt next to him.

"Dominic?"

"Hmmm," he mumbled, rolling over at the sound of her voice, but still very much asleep.

Gianna snickered. He looked so cute. His usual slick, spiked hair was matted in some areas and his five o'clock shadow was darker than night. She liked the rugged edge it gave to his appearance and longed to run her tongue from his Adam's apple to his chin just to experience its rough texture.

"Domenico. Sleeping _bambino,_" she called to him in his slumber in a sing-song voice.

A smile formed on his thin lips.

"G."

His eyes flew open and he scrambled to his feet

"G!"

Dominic frantically ran his hands over his chest before holding them out in front of him.

"Oh, okay. I'm okay!" he assured himself.

He looked at Gianna, who had turned her head away from him and giggled.

"What?"

"Dominic, you're naked."

"Oh shit!" He quickly grabbed the sheet off the floor and wrapped it hastily around his waist.

"Can I ask what happened here?" she said seriously as she gestured to the once table and chairs. "And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Dominic walked about in small circles, a bit dazed, and muttered, "My mom never let the dogs on the couch."

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"It's almost 7pm. I texted you I was on my way. I brought dinner."

She pointed to the Styrofoam take-out containers in a white plastic bag sitting on the counter by the front door.

Dominic shook the last remnants of his deep sleep from his head and rubbed his hand over his scruffy chin.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Can I grab a shower and a shave? I'm in no condition for dinner with a lady."

"Neither is your table!" she retorted.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I tripped. Fell right on it. Flimsy stuff just snapped right under me."

"The table _and_ chairs? And what happened with the cupboard doors?"

"They pissed me off. Wouldn't stay closed," he grumbled as he rummaged through his drawers looking for something to wear after his shower. He tried to play it all off and wished she'd stop asking questions that he couldn't answer – truthfully. "I'll pay for all the damage."

Before she could respond, he had dashed into the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation.

Gianna again surveyed the damage curiously. Long, deep scratches on the surface of the larger pieces of tabletop caught her attention. She squatted down to examine them more closely.

She ran her hand over them. The gouges were parallel to each other and about two inches apart - like very large claw marks.

Gianna's head swam. She had thought she had come to grips with Dominic changing into a wolf, but the staggering size of the scratches brought to life for her just how large he must be in that form.

But instead of fear, she felt pity and guilt.

She decided to clean as much of the mess as she could. Maybe, just for a few hours, they could ignore their separate unpleasant realities and just enjoy each other's company. She stacked the larger pieces of wood outside the apartment door and tossed the smaller ones into his garbage can. She leaned the cupboard doors against the side of the refrigerator. Lastly, she bunched up the bedding and threw it back on the still open Murphy bed.

By the time Dominic reemerged, Gianna was setting up dinner on the coffee table.

"Do you have any candles?" she asked as she retrieved two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from his kitchen.

He flashed a quick smirk.

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "_guy_."

He laughed and joined her on the couch. He smelled more enticing than the food did.

"Thanks for cleaning up. I can't believe I slept that long. I guess our night of...togetherness...really wore me out," he offered.

Dominic watched as she served food onto a plate and handed it to him. He didn't realize how very hungry he was until then.

"It was very special to me. Last night. Being with you," she stuttered.

Dominic stopped shoveling food in his mouth to look at her. Her filled plate was sitting on her lap, but she sat motionless, staring at it.

"Gianna, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"I just..."

She could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. She tried to breathe and blink quickly to hold them back.

"What? What is it?" he asked slightly alarmed.

When she didn't answer, Dominic took his plate and hers, placing them on the coffee table. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

"You can tell me, angel. What's wrong?"

She knew the stress he had to be under, yet Dominic was consoling her! The weight of her guilt and fear broke down the defensive walls she had tried to create. She broke and cried uncontrollably into his hard chest. She wanted him to save her, yet the only way she could hope to save him was to fill his ears with lies and pull him even deeper into her hell.

"It's just that you are so good to me, and my...sister...she suffers so much," Gianna sobbed. She had crossed the point of no return...

"Your sister? You never mentioned her. Why is she suffering?"

"She is married to a horrible man. He beats her, and almost keeps her like a prisoner. I have tried to convince her to leave him when I can reach her on the phone, but she refuses. She doesn't see him for what he is."

Dominic had heard about women who remained in abusive marriages. When he questioned why women would do so, his mother was quick to explain that often the abuser is so clever at lying and isolating the victim, even if she wants to leave, she has no resources or emotional strength to do so. His heart broke for Gianna's sister, especially knowing Gianna had been abused by her stepfather, and he assumed that had been Gianna's sister's fate as well. Already broken, she was probably easy prey for the man who would continue to abuse her as her husband. It made his stomach churn.

Gianna continued to cry in his arms. He gently stroked her hair, breathing in its fresh smell to keep him in control.

"I just heard from one of her last friends that he had threatened to kill her! I'm starting to think I will never see her again and I've got to do something!" Gianna raged.

"What choices do you have?"

"I decided today that I'm going to go there and confront that man! I'm going to insist she comes back to Italy with me. If I don't do something, it will be just as much my fault if something happens to her as his."

Dominic felt anger and fear prickle at the surface of his skin. He didn't like that this nameless man was upsetting Gianna and treating another woman in such a way. What kind of man strikes a woman, let alone his wife? But what really concerned him was the fact that Gianna was going to confront a violent man. This he knew was not a wise or safe decision and he just couldn't risk anything happening to her _– she was everything._

"You can't do that, Gianna. He won't take well to your decision to steal what he sees as his property. You could get hurt in the process!"

"What choice do I have? I'm going, Dominic. I bought my ticket today – actually Father Aro paid for it. He has been so supportive of me helping my sister; he even says he'll give her a place to live if she returns here."

Gianna pulled away from Dominic, but she couldn't look at him. She absolutely hated herself.

"Then I'm going with you," he said resolutely.

It's what she needed to hear, yet it only made her cry harder.

"I can't ask you to do that. This is not your fault. You shouldn't have to get involved in this."

"I'm going with you. I want to help you and your sister. Please, let me do this."

After a long pause, Gianna nodded.

Dominic took her hands in his.

"Don't cry, my angel. We're going to get through this together. Tell me more about her, what's your sister's name?"

Gianna choked out the concluding lie that sealed the fates of so many, "Isabella Cullen."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Gianna is in quite a pickle, but she is moving forward. Wonder how deep her feelings go for Dominic?_

_Thoughts/comments are very much appreciated!_

_New chapter next week!_


	12. From Now On

**Chapter 11 – From Now On**

_-Dreamed last night about a time and place where from our troubles we had escaped_

_I held your hand then I felt complete _

_As you turned and said to me: from now on we will be - you and me._

_Only a dream..._

* * *

_It's done_ Gianna thought, and she didn't even have to _ask_ him to go. He was making her task too easy...she wished he wouldn't. It only proved how wicked she was, completely suited to the manipulative Volturi way of life.

Gianna remained in Dominic's protective arms like a modern-day Judas as she tried to convince herself there was really no way to avoid the situation she currently found herself in. She had willfully agreed to take on the assignment the Masters had offered, seeing it as an opportunity to gain a whole new and unending life, free from the painful human memories she had collected over her short, tragic life. It had been the perfect deal.

She didn't count on her conscience getting involved.

Since Dominic came to Volterra and became the shape-shifter the Volturi needed, his fate was also sealed. Whether she had concerns for him or not, it didn't matter, he was just as much under the control of the puppet masters as she was – the only difference, he didn't know it.

She did what needed to be done to keep him safe at this stage: secured his companionship to retrieve Isabella. What she had to do next was figure out what to do once the plan was executed. Was there a way out of the spiders' treacherous web?

Gianna tried to assure herself that as long as Dominic knew nothing of the vampires' existence, there was hope she could negotiate an escape for him. She would be willing to forego Aro's promise of immortality in exchange for Dominic's life. If he was harmed, she was sure nothing could erase the guilt from her memory – even a painful transition to a vampire.

"G?" Dominic whispered, uncertain if her silence indicated she had fallen asleep against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Please eat something."

Gianna sat up, and Dominic leaned over to retrieve her plate from the coffee table.

"Thanks, but I seem to have lost my appetite."

"I know you're upset about your sister, I understand, but we'll take this one step at a time...together. Please?" He held her plate in front of her.

Gianna tried to smile at his caring gesture. She took her plate and placed it in her lap.

Satisfied, Dominic went back to his meal and their conversation.

"So," he asked between bites off his own dinner plate, "where are we going?"

"Huh?"

"Your sister, where does she live?"

"Oh, in the States."

"Really?" he asked with some inflection of excitement. He couldn't help wondering if he could get Gianna to come to Wakarusa to meet his mother. Trisha had already begun to suspect her son was involved with a woman as Dominic's emails and texts had dwindled down to almost nothing.

He knew his mother would like Gianna, but this wasn't exactly a vacation they were planning. It was more like a rescue mission...

"Which state?"

Gianna's stomach did a back flip. She'd never thought to get that information from Aro! And she had just told him she'd already bought the damn airline ticket..._more lies_...

"Dominic! Can we please talk about something else?" she feigned anger. "It's all just so upsetting. Now I've dragged you into this fucked up mess as well!"

Gianna slammed her plate on the table and hid her face with her hands.

"Hey, okay," he responded, startled by her outburst just when he thought she was calming down. "What would you like to talk about? You name it."

"No more talk tonight," she sighed and reached for her wine glass.

Dominic filled her glass and then his.

She again leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence on the couch, Dominic only moving to refill her emptied glass.

When the bottle gave its last, Dominic broke the silence, "I've got another bottle, Pinot Noir I believe." He knew Gianna loved reds.

"Would you sing to me, Domenico?"

Her request was unexpected. It was asked so innocently, and she sounded worn out. He just wanted her to be happy, to have something that was bright and light in her life. She seemed so burdened. Besides, it was easier to shift his focus to her struggles rather than to dwell on his own personal dilemma.

Singing to her gave him an opportunity he had been looking for since his world unexpectedly shifted, and she became the center of his universe.

There was a song, an old one, that wouldn't leave his mind whenever he thought of her. It begged to be sung. It was written about her, for her. It spoke of his feelings, but he knew if he sang it, it would be declaring how deeply he felt for her. Was now the time? Would it help her face all that troubled her, knowing she had someone truly on her side?

"Dominic? Would you play and sing for me?" Gianna asked again when he didn't respond to her first request.

He kissed the top of her head before shifting her from his body so he could retrieve his guitar. As he sat back down and placed the instrument on his thigh, he could feel his hands were slippery against the wood.

He smiled at her and she leaned back with her head at the opposite end of the couch to listen. The intro to the song was slow, very slow, and peaceful. She relaxed, becoming lost in the sound of the music, and shutting out everything else. She watched his hands gliding over the strings and thought the song was an instrumental, but then he began to sing low and soft...

_The first time ever I saw your face, __I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave __to__ the dark and the empty skies, my love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love_

The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time, my love

_The first time ever I saw your face..._

When the music stopped, they stared at each other in silence.

Dominic wondered if she would ask about the meaning of the song like she did the last time he sang. Although he was fairly sure she would get its meaning, the question remaining was how would she react?

"That was beautiful."

He smiled nervously back at her, still waiting for something..._anything_...more, suddenly feeling very naked in front of her.

To him, she moved in slow motion. Getting up to stand in front of him, she took the guitar from his hands and set it on the floor. She knelt between his knees and took his face in her hands, but her face was expressionless.

Dominic's heart beat madly in his throat waiting for her to say the words that were forming in her deep green eyes.

"Be careful who you give your heart to, Domenico."

He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer, and it all came out in a rush, "I gave it to no one. You stole it from me. _Ti amo, Gianna. Ti amo..." _

As he declared he loved her in her native language, his throat constricted and he could tell he was tearing up. He thought he had come close to falling in love before, but this...this was unlike anything he had felt before. It was overwhelming, thrilling, scary, and wonderful all at the same time. He even briefly wondered if it bordered on obsession.

Gianna ran her hands down the smooth, recently shaven skin of his cheeks, and leaned in to take his lips in a desperate kiss. He could feel her passion for him rising, and it reminded him of her tempting parting words from earlier in the day: _Make passionate love to me when I return._

"Let me love you, Gianna..." he pleaded, encouraged by the want in her kiss, and desiring to express his love for her physically.

"_Si_...yes,_" _she breathed.

He moved his lips to kiss her cheek, jaw line, and neck. The kisses were jubilant in nature, but as his lips moved from her neck to her collarbone and upper chest, they took on a _different_ quality.

"Gianna..." his voice strained, reaching out to her protectively walled-off heart and soul.

"Shhh, Dominic. No words," Gianna instructed him, for she knew sharp ears were listening, and _this_ she wanted to keep between the two of them.

She was so tired of being a spectator in the game of life, drifting on the fringes, not sinking or swimming, but moving at the will of the tide. No one expected anything from her other than compliance. Adapting to her surroundings like a chameleon, she had become a non-entity.

Until Dominic. He made her want to be more for him. And he said he loved her... even if what he fell in love with was mostly a lie.

Maybe this was something too good not to seize with everything she had left inside her – was it possible that someone could _really_ love her?

Still on her knees before Dominic, she let her head fall back surrendering to his touch and granting his lips full access. His arms enfolded around her waist and he pulled her closer, kissing her exposed skin with more force as his breathing quickened.

"I did my homework," he spoke huskily into her flushing skin. "I'm willing to grant your request."

A thrill ran through her as her brain registered his reference to her parting words from earlier.

"Mmm," Gianna hummed her approval, too lost in his firm touch and willingness to love her to respond in words.

Dominic unexpected rose to a stand, still holding her by the waist. Gianna reflexively threw her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. As he reached his full height, Gianna's feet dangled just above the floor and her body pressed against his.

She giggled and flipped off her shoes before wrapping her legs around Dominic's waist.

With a serious tone, she pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck so he had to look up at her face, "This isn't passionate, this is silliness!"

"Your smile turns me on, baby." He winked and she laughed again at his cheesy statement.

When her laughter stopped, Dominic saw her eyes darken. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

He knew her question was in regard to their relationship. He could tell he was pushing her beyond her comfort zone. Though he believed she was strong, and could only have become stronger after surviving so much hardship, he also knew her past experiences had left her emotionally fragile. He wouldn't force the issue. Instead, he would thank the Lord for each day he would have with her, hoping one day at a time would add up to a lifetime.

So, he chose to answer her question literally, "I thought we'd go to the bed."

Gianna relented, and instead of pursuing a serious answer from him, she tucked her head into the nook of his neck and shoulder. He carried her to the bed, lying her down and taking a step back to study her. Even though he had done this the last time they were intimate, it didn't make it any easier on her.

"Don't," she muttered, curling up under his scrutiny.

"G, I can't help but admire God's work. I asked you to let me love you, and you said _yes_. This is me loving you."

"I'm...I'm just not used to it."

"We'll take it slow. I won't hurt you, Gianna. Something inside tells me I never could."

Gianna rolled on her back and opened her arms to him in invitation. Dominic accepted gladly and crawled in bed beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead.

Dominic raised his head to kiss her lips. His movements were unhurried and deliberate. He needed her to understand with every touch, he was expressing his love and devotion to her. As their kisses deepened, changing from light to passion-filled, they slowly undressed each other. No words were exchanged; all communication came through touches, soft sighs, and kisses. It was the slowest, sweetest foreplay either had ever experienced.

He prayed his love could make her whole again.

She was so close to perfection. The smooth, rich color of her skin, the taste of her as they prepared to share their bodies, and even the sound of her breathing undid him.

Dominic looked into her eyes as he moved over her. When he entered her and their bodies were joined, he saw into her soul, where the truth could not hide. Though she had not spoken the words, he believed he saw her love for him.

"I love you," he whispered as he read the language of her body, adjusting to the clues it gave directing him on how to bring her pleasure.

"Let go, my love," he encouraged her.

He spoke the right words at the right time, and Gianna wrapped her long legs around Dominic's hips, pressing her heels into his backside. She held his body firmly to hers, tilting her pelvis to meet his – the pressure sent her spiraling.

The coil tightened and her impending release was heralded by a deep, sharp inhalation and her eyes squeezed shut.

Dominic caressed her cheek and neck as her body silently vibrated in bliss against his.

"So beautiful," he spoke as her breathing changed from short gasps to a quiet hum.

Her eyes opened to see Dominic's smiling face above her. But soon his brow creased as he saw small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, trailing down into her hair.

As he quickly wiped the next several teardrops away before they could fall far from her eyes, he implored, "Gianna, why are you crying?"

"Because...I love you."

* * *

_A/N: *sigh* I just _love_ love. But certainly, in this situation, it makes things a bit more complicated, don't you think?_

_I also absolutely love the song, The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, which is featured in this chapter. The original version was done by Roberta Flack. However, I have found two more modern versions, one by Celine Dion and one by a favorite artist of mine, George Michael (for those who would like to envision Dominic singing the part)._

_You can check the videos of The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face on YouTube at __http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LDmubWskP00 (Celine Dion) **or** http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1FA7OuuL3h4 (George Michael). Both versions are beautiful. (Direct links are available on my profile)_

___I know many readers are getting anxious for the big moment of Bella's capture...it's coming, it's coming..._

_Translations: __Ti amo, Gianna. Ti amo = I love you, Gianna. I love you_

_Thank you! Ashling92, RowanMoon and RosaBella75 for making these chapters better!_

_Your comments/feelings are welcome!_


	13. Super Massive Black Hole

**Chapter 12 - Super-massive Black Hole**

_-You're the queen of the superficial_

_ How long before you tell the truth?_

* * *

_Friday, October 13, 2006_

Gianna swore her brain was going to explode.

As she and Dominic walked hand-in-hand to "work" the next morning, they earned frequent smiles, winks, and nods from those they passed on the bustling morning streets. Dominic was grinning from ear to ear and Gianna was sure the pair had the appearance of two blissful young lovers.

The idea made Gianna feel radiant.

And even though Dominic was three years her junior, they _were_ two young lovers.

Well, sort of.

Gianna wanted to be...definitely.

However, just as she allowed a coy smile to curve her lips, reality struck like a cruel hand across her face...it was just another fucking lie! He would never love her if he knew how much she had manipulated him. What she had planned to involve him in….

Frantically her mind tried to calculate a way to see this through and still protect Dominic, but at the same time, she also knew she had to dismiss these thoughts before they sank in too deeply – Aro could snatch them from her in a second with a touch.

Dominic squeezed her hand as they walked passed a bakery. "Hungry?"

"No."

He stopped abruptly, jerking her to a stop.

"You're so quiet and distant this morning. Last night...did I do something wrong?"

Gianna's smile was weary as she struggled to explain, "No. You did everything _perfectly_." _That__'__s__the__problem,_ she thought.

"Then why do you look so sad right now?"

"I'm sorry, Dominic. My thoughts are just preoccupied with…my sister. This will not be any easy trip. I wish you knew what you were getting yourself into. I'm scared."

He pulled her into his chest giving her a big bear hug until he felt the muscles of her shoulders and back relax just a bit. Then he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, G. I told you, I'll be with you through it all. We'll do the best we can."

"I've never met anyone like you, Domenico."

"And lucky for you, I don't think you ever will again," Dominic laughed knowingly as he released her and they resumed their walk toward St. Marcus.

His secret was burning a hole in his empty stomach. His mother had often told him he wore his heart on his sleeve, and he wondered how long it would take before Gianna sensed he was hiding something from her.

He avoided her eyes as they parted ways in his workshop after a quick, distracted kiss.

Dominic stood and stared at his damaged stained glass trying to regroup and come up with a plan for continuing his work. Gianna went straight to her station.

Upon her desk sat a large envelope with only her name handwritten across it. She rounded her desk, sat down, and placed her purse in the bottom desk drawer, as was her usual custom.

Then she stared at the envelope.

When she began to worry her inaction, if observed, would betray her inner turmoil, she opened it.

Inside was proof her interactions with Dominic had been monitored yet again. There were two coach tickets to Manchester, New Hampshire, one in her name, one in Dominic's. The envelope also contained a passport for her, confirmation numbers for a rental car, reservations for a motel, a picture of Isabella and Edward, and a cell phone. When Gianna removed the phone, she found a post-it note stuck to the screen stating, "Await further instructions."

She felt like a double agent. A double-crossing double agent. She was lying to everyone now...well except herself. She couldn't deny it anymore – she _was_ in love with Dominic. He was always on her mind, and her heart thrummed whenever she knew she would be seeing him, or touching him…

She knew this admission should have made her angry with herself for being so reckless as to fall in love with the person she had to exploit, but instead her mind ticked off all the reasons why she couldn't help _but_ fall for Dominic's perfection. Of course, she knew his hunky, rugged farm boy appearance attracted her immediately, as she was sure he turned every hot-blooded woman's head, still his simple honesty and down-to-earth personality was what she gravitated to when they began to form a friendship.

He made her laugh. He made her feel safe. He made her feel like a _real_ person worthy of his time and attention.

Gianna sorted through the papers again with her shaking hands. Their flight left in less than two days...

Working fourteen hours a day before their trip to the U.S. left Dominic tired and somewhat irritable. It probably had more to do with not being able to spend time with Gianna than with actual exhaustion from work.

Now that they were at the bustling airport, moving like a herd of cattle through security, his mood wasn't improving at all. He planned to sleep on the plane as much as possible hoping to make some improvements on his somewhat sour disposition.

However, for now, he was on heightened alert. Gianna had never traveled by plane, let alone out of the country, and he could see her nerves were a bit frayed. He held her hand constantly to try to reassure her. Silently he thanked Father Aro for supporting his desire to accompany Gianna on her trip, actually paying for his ticket. Dominic wondered if all Italian bosses were as understanding and supportive of their employees. Father Aro obviously cared for Gianna, and probably had knowledge of her past. If so, he would want someone to protect her on this long distance and very complicated trip.

Or maybe it was just his good Christian heart...

Once they found their seats, Dominic smiled at her. "The worst is over. Just try to relax."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

Unfortunately, she couldn't relax. Now that they were aboard the plane, Gianna let her mind kick into overdrive. She decided at this last minute to tell Dominic _everything_. That he had been tricked into coming to Volterra, she knew about his whole transformation, and they were on their way to kidnap Isabella Cullen, a woman she had only seen once...in passing. She considered leaving out the whole "vampire" part of the story since that part gets a bit fantastical. She feared he'd think she'd gone crazy. On the other hand, he _was_ a wolf, maybe he'd believe in other fabled creatures...

She'd then tell him she _really_ loved him. Gianna doubted he'd believe that and, of course, at that point, she'd also have to disclose their lives were basically forfeit, and they would have to be on the run for as long as they lived. But at least they could be together, and not be culpable for the painful death, resurrection, and subsequent brainwashing of Isabella.

Gianna began to wring her hands. Dominic rested one of his large hand on top of hers to quiet them. "I'm not going to have to take out the barf bag, am I?" he teased.

She smiled. She loved his way of calming her. A little humor and a lot of charm laden empathy went a long way.

They had been assigned to a row with three seats, and Dominic hoped the seat on the aisle would remain empty. Lord knows, he could use the extra room, however, just before the main cabin doors were closed, one last passenger boarded, and quickly made his way toward their row.

"Ciao, credo che questo sia il mio sedile." The man pointed to the empty seat.

While Dominic greeted the passenger with a reluctant smile, Gianna looked over and gasped before choking, and lapsing into a coughing fit. Dominic quickly moved to pat her on the back.

"Are you okay? Something go down the wrong pipe?"

Gianna clutched her throat as she tried to regain some composure.

"Can you get me a drink of water from the stewardess?" she croaked.

Dominic nodded and headed toward the back of the plane, even though he knew the flight attendant would most likely instruct him not-so-kindly to take his seat as they were about to begin their canned presentation on flight safety.

Once he was out of earshot, Gianna spat words at the man settling into the aisle seat, "What the hell are you doing here, Alonzo?"

"Following the masters' orders. They wanted me to make sure you made it to your destination without any problems or distractions."

"I've proven my loyalty!" Gianna hissed. "I don't need you tailing me like some backstabbing snitch."

"Why should you have all the fun?" Alonzo shrugged, unfazed by Gianna's displeasure. "Besides, I'm just as eager as you to prove my worth."

Dominic returned with a clear plastic cup of lukewarm water.

"Mi scusi," he muttered at Alonzo as he slid passed him to take his seat next to Gianna. Dominic handed the cup to Gianna, asking with genuine concern, "Are you doing any better?"

She sipped the water and nodded.

"You speak English?" Alonzo asked Dominic.

"Yes. I'm American," Dominic responded hesitantly.

"You and your wife heading home from a nice vacation in Italia?"

Gianna gazed out the window at the runway as she sipped her water while listening to the fake polite conversation Alonzo was making with Dominic. What game was Alonzo playing by engaging Dominic, acting the innocent, complete stranger? Gianna wrinkled her nose thinking about what a little weasel Alonzo was. She never cared much for him, the human caretaker who worked at the compound. She had caught him in numerous lies, obviously vying for Volturi favor. His conniving had earned him a top spot on her newborn _guilt-free_ menu.

"Oh, Gianna is a native Italian. I was in Volterra on business. Is your final stop America or Munich?" Dominic responded.

"I'm going to America also."

"Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both I hope," Alonzo stated with a sly smile, one Gianna wanted to slap off his smug, slimy face.

Unable to endure the bullshit Alonzo was flinging, Gianna broke into the conversation. "Dominic, why don't you get some rest? I can tell you haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"That's because I have been sleeping alone," Dominic whispered while leaning over to place a light, lingering kiss on her cheek.

Alonzo leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, to be young and in love. You are certainly a fortunate man."

"Sì," Dominic replied without taking his eyes off Gianna's face.

Their comments made her cheeks blush, but inside she fumed. This was all a dangerous game of chess, and she was the pawn. And despite his air of superiority, ultimately Alonzo was just as expendable as she was. _What__an__asshat__he__was._

Thankfully, at that point, the flight attendant began the usual preflight directions. None of them spoke as the plane taxied down the runway and soared into the gray sky hovering over Pisa.

The first leg of their flight was short, taking them from Pisa to Munich, and Dominic didn't plan on falling asleep until the longer segment of the journey from Munich to Newark, however, he drifted off once the plane reached its cruising altitude.

Gianna pulled out her itinerary. It would be 10:30pm by the time they traveled the fifteen hours to Manchester, New Hampshire. A very long trip, indeed.

Gianna attempted to sleep, or more often than not, feigned sleep to limit conversation between her and Dominic. She didn't wish to give Alonzo any more information than what he obviously already had.

Alonzo followed them through the connecting airports, and although he didn't sit in the same row as her and Dominic on the other flights as that would have been too obvious, he was always seated very close to them. It made Gianna wonder if Aro had caught a glimpse of her planned deception - maybe he picked up on some subconscious level of her mind. The planes felt claustrophobic to her, and she was glad when she felt their last flight making a final decent.

In Manchester, Dominic insisted Gianna have a seat and wait for him to retrieve their bags from the baggage claim. She thought he seemed much more relaxed now that he was on "home soil." As she sat alone, Alonzo slid onto the bench next to Gianna. She gritted her teeth, and refused to look at him, staring straight ahead of her.

"Fuck off, Alonzo. Or do you plan to sleep with us at the hotel too?"

He chuckled, relishing the chance to get under Gianna's skin. "No, you should expect a call from Logan. He's a tracker, and will have all the info you need to catch the little bird. He'll be calling on the cell phone you were given before you left. You do have it handy, don't you?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear - fuck off."

"Yes, well, _enjoy_ your stay in America. With you warming his bed, I'm sure Dominic will..." He slithered off just before Dominic returned. Gianna watched him disappear into the crowd through narrowed eyes.

The two took a shuttle to the car rental area and then made the ninety minute drive to Lyme, New Hampshire, a small city just short distance from Orford. While checking into the hotel, Gianna's phone vibrated in her pocket. But it wasn't exactly her phone, it was the "other" one. She pulled it out to take a guarded look at the text.

_I see you_

The words sent a streaking shiver down her spine. Alarmed, she searched the faces of everyone in the lobby, looking for telltale crimson eyes. Finding none, she stuffed the phone back in her pocket before gripping Dominic's hand tightly. She knew she was being watched, maybe even heard. Gianna began to feel like a mouse cornered by a salivating cat.

"Who was that?" Dominic questioned as they reached the elevator doors. He noticed she was out of sorts.

"Uh, Father Aro wanted to know if we made it safely."

"Safe and sound. I'm looking forward to sleeping horizontally. But the best part will be having you next to me. I've missed you..."

Dominic pulled Gianna to him, wrapping his arms around her. Still unnerved, Gianna didn't respond as Dominic had hoped.

"Still worried?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"How about if I get you something from the bar once we get settled?"

"I'd like that. Maybe something uniquely American?"

"Long Island Ice Tea," he suggested as the doors opened on the second floor.

They dragged their luggage to their room. The king-sized bed had been turned down and mints placed on the pillows. _How__nice__of__Aro__to__get__a__room__with_one_large__bed_, Gianna thought.

Dominic set their luggage against the wall and went to bathroom to rinse off his face before running his damp fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

"I'll be back soon. Why don't you try a hot bath or shower to de-stress a bit?"

"I might," Gianna agreed, though she did not intend to do so.

Once Dominic left, Gianna launched into a frenzied pace. With a tracker on her heels, she had to keep to the mission. _The_ phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

An even voice spoke in clipped sentences, "I've been studying them. She attends classes mostly during the day, which he drives her to and from. He attends a few night classes while she studies at the library waiting for him. There are times when they are separated, which I will be watching for. You will need to act as soon as I instruct you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, but how will I explain this to..."

"How you explain it is immaterial, just be sure you do it as soon as you are instructed. Once you have secured the target, go directly to the municipal airport. I will send the information for the rental's GPS. We will have a plane waiting."

The line went dead.

Logan was all business.

Gianna resumed her pacing. And her planning.

She knew Dominic was necessary to pull off the kidnapping, to keep the future seer from knowing what was about to happen...but after that, maybe they'd be willing to let him go, happy with their prize. After all, that's all they _really_ wanted - Isabella.

Gianna rushed to her bag and dug through it until she uncovered the envelope with her name on it. She pulled out the picture of Isabella and Edward, probably taken by the tracker. They were smiling at each other, holding hands on a street full of people. Her dress was simple made of white linen with a thin dark belt around her waist.

If she succeeded, Gianna knew Isabella would never smile in that way ever again, and since she had come to understand real love, Gianna knew Edward probably wouldn't either.

(* ~ *)

The diluted haze of an autumnal sunrise gently nudged Bella out of her sleep. That and Edward snuggling up against her back as she lay on her side in their bed.

He was singing to her softly.

He had a beautiful singing voice, of course, but Edward had never sung to Bella until they moved to New Hampshire. As far as vampire perfection went, Edward believed his voice was substandard. Bella disagreed, and now that they lived on their own, away from others, human and vampire, she had convinced him to sing whenever moved to do so. Naturally, Edward granted her request.

On this morning, Edward actually hoped his favorite John Mayer song would influence Bella's agenda…

"_You want love, we'll make it. Swimming in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans, and break 'em – this is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland…"_

Light, cool kisses on her neck quickly cleared the cobwebs of waking, and Bella could feel detail of Edward's "_plan"_ firmly pressing into her backside. His hand trailed slowly from the nape of her neck to her thigh. She smiled. Her life was perfect.

"You know, I've got class in…" Bella peeled an eye open to look at the clock on the bed stand, "in an hour."

"Mmmm," he hummed into the skin of her bare shoulder, "skip it just this once?"

He pulled her against his body.

"It's our two month wedding anniversary," he offered as another means of convincing her to stay with him on this crisp perfect fall day.

Bella shook her head at his persuasive power. "Sixty days? Are we still under warranty?"

"I'm not sure. Better stay home. I'll double check, and then I'll show you how much my love has grown, my beautiful bride."

Bella giggled as she rolled on to her back to look at him – something she recognized as a mistake almost immediately. His dazzle was in full force, and it was almost impossible to resist.

"I love you so much," Bella whispered. His effect always muddled her ability to reason.

"Is that a yes?"

"Ugh!" Bella groaned, pulling a small throw pillow into her face. "Maybe I need to be a vampire now – not sleeping would give me more time for loving you and going to school. Now _that_ sounds perfect, don't you think?" her somewhat frustrated, mostly muffled voice filled his ears.

"Bella, let's focus on now." He let his cool tongue journey over each vertebra in her neck beckoning her to show her face. "Not on what _might_ be..."

Bella threw the pillow to the floor. "_Might_?"

Edward heard the icy challenge in her voice. This was not where he wanted the conversation to go. Actually, he would have preferred a little less conversation, and a little more action…

"Well…what do _you_ want to do on our special day?" he deflected.

Bella was unwilling to be deterred.

"Edward, every time I mention my _inevitable_ change, you avoid it somehow. I want to talk about it. _We_ need to talk about it."

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Edward, please..." Bella let a surge of adrenaline spur her on. "I was thinking…maybe the end of spring quarter."

Edward spoke with a sigh in his voice, "Bella, finish your undergrad first."

"Why? After my newborn year, I'll just finish at night and on-line like you are. I don't want to look like your mother for God's sake! I'll be twenty-two by the time I graduate." Bella's voice was escalating in volume and pitch. "Besides, graduation from college was _never_ part of your conditions. You can't change the rules of the game just because they suit you!"

"I'm only thinking of what's best for you. Anyway, don't exaggerate – even Esme doesn't pass for my mother at twenty-six. You have plenty of time."

"But that's not what _I _want."

"What you want is constantly changing, Bella. This is a very big decision…trust me, I know what's involved."

"And you think I don't?"

"I'm not sure that you completely understand all the consequences."

Edward was shocked at the speed Bella suddenly exited their bed. She moved quickly to her closet and came out dressed in jeans and a jersey before marching out of their room. Edward followed closely on her heels.

"Where are you going?"

Bella stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her face was flushed with anger, but her lower lip quivered slightly.

"I thought I could marry you, go to school with you, and be treated like an equal or _at least_ like an adult. It appears I was wrong. You still want to treat me like a naïve child."

She spun around and resumed her trek down the stairs and toward the front door, grabbing her wallet, cell phone, and a set of keys from the corner table.

"I'm outta here," she snapped, shaking her head.

Edward flashed to the door blocking Bella's hasty exit, but this time she didn't relent to his show of authority.

"Out of my way." Bella's tone was flat, but her eyes were full of fire.

"Don't drive angry. It's dangerous."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Can't you see that's the problem?"

They stared at each other for twenty seconds before he stepped aside. Bella didn't hesitate to storm out the front door.

Edward immediately regretted his decision to let her go when he heard the deep rumble of the Vanquish.

He ran out the door with all intentions of blocking her path, but the young paperboy rounding the corner foiled his plan. To preserve his cover, Edward was forced to dart out of the way of the screeching Vanquish as the spinning tires tried to grip the garage floor. He wasn't sure if Bella saw him or not, but either way, he actually doubted she had planned to stop.

Once the tires found purchase on the concrete driveway, they catapulted the car into the street, striking the curb on the other side of the street. Bella shifted into first gear and sped off. Edward and the paperboy watched her disappear down the street.

"Dude, you sure ticked her off," the young man stated frankly.

In no mood to explain, let alone share his obvious marital malfunction, Edward snatched his morning paper from the boy's hand and trudged to the door. His perfect morning was now just a memory.

"Hey, nice car, man," the boy called out as the door on the quaint century home slammed shut.

* * *

_A/N: No, no! Bella don't leave! *throws a handful of popcorn in mouth* The suspense is killing me! Are you ready for what's coming next?_

_I'm blowing kisses to my prereaders/betas: Ashling92, RowanMoon, and Rosabella75. Believe me, they work hard to make this better!_

_Translations:_

_Ciao, credo che questo sia il mio sedile = Hello, I think this is my seat_

_Mi scusi = Excuse me_

_Song Edward was singing: Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer - find a link to this sexy song on my profile (friggin' ffnet won't let me hook you up with the link here)_

_A photo of Edward's fine Aston Martin V12 Vanquish can be found on the Future Imperfect blog at http:/twiliteaddict(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_Are you following this story? I'd love to hear from you!_


	14. All I Believe In

**Chapter 13 - All I Believe In**

_-I may never wake to see tomorrow_

_I may never live to seize today_

_I may never ever ask forgiveness_

* * *

Bella's anger had her seeing red. It was as if she was looking down a long red tunnel and all she could see was the narrow vision of what existed straight ahead of her.

The peaceful small town streets of Orford didn't allow for speeds over twenty-five miles per hour, but Bella needed to feel the relief of escape. Everything was closing in on her - this town, this life, his limits... Without thinking in detail, she took the first road that led out of town.

Within minutes, her cell phone was ringing. Bella grabbed it. She knew who it most likely was on the other end; still she examined the caller ID. _Edward_. She tossed the phone into the backseat and shoved down harder on the gas pedal.

Once she hit Lake Tarleton Road, she again increased her speed. Though she was well from the car's top speed of two hundred miles per hour, she was moving faster than she ever had in any vehicle.

She could feel Edward's disapproval creeping up her spine at what he would view as reckless behavior on her part – and that's precisely why she did it. It was her show of defiance.

However, as she entered White Mountain National Forest, the roads became curvier, forcing Bella to ease up on the accelerator. As she did so, she found her red-hot anger beginning to cool. Her grip on the wheel had been so tight, her hands had started to shake from fatigue.

She pulled over at a scenic overlook, threw the car in park…and cried.

All the tension and frustration came out in sobs and tears until she was hoarse and her eyes ran dry.

She was exhausted.

Sick and tired, more precisely.

Tired of trying to prove herself worthy. Tired of not being in control of her life and free to learn from the consequences of her decisions. In some way or another, it always had been that way - living by someone else's rules. First it was Renee, who needed someone adult-like and level-headed to balance out her spontaneity and risk taking.

Then life with Charlie, where she was treated more like a child than the young adult she had finally chronologically had become.

Of course, Jacob and Edward fighting over what they felt was best for her had to have been the lowest point.

In marriage, Bella thought she had finally "come of age." She could spread her wings, no longer a child under her parents' roof. Unfortunately, married life with Edward, though easy, was just as confining. He sheltered her to near suffocation.

She only wanted to be treated as an equal in her relationship with Edward.

She craved to possess some miniscule sense of autonomy...to find her own place of strength and know her own abilities.

She wanted a husband, a mate - not another caretaker or overseer who viewed her as weak and fragile.

She didn't need to be superior, just in some small way, find balance of power in her new marriage. It was hard enough knowing the general public probably questioned how the perfection of grace and beauty that was her vampire husband ever ended up with a plain-Jane as herself, but to be completely without a role, a way to display her own contributions and talents, made the inequity that much harder to endure. Why couldn't he understand?

Tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks as the image of the Denali sisters sprung into her racing mind. They were beautiful _and_ strong. Was it so wrong for her to want that for herself? The possibility was constantly dangling like a carrot within reach, yet Edward continued to deny her of it.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't what she had agreed to.

If he loved her, he would truly share his life with her, not pick and choose what he wanted to give. After all, that's what marriage was about.

Bella gazed up into the rearview mirror. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, and her face was blotchy. Crying made her look ugly, and it was yet another sign of her continued weakness - something she'd never had to endure again if Edward would just agree to change her.

She dropped her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes to focus mentally. "What now?" she sighed.

After crying to the point of physical exhaustion, all the fire had bled out her tantrum. "Guess I tuck my tail between my legs and go home."

Bella wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and put the car in gear before moving cautiously back onto the highway, heading in the direction of home. She had been gone almost two hours and she knew Edward would be worried. _Of course_, he'd be worried.

As she drove, Bella began to cringe, embarrassed by her over-the-top childlike behavior, and decided the journey home would be about logic and not emotions. How could they come to some sort of permanent compromise? Maybe if Carlisle got involved as a mediator of sorts? Edward listened to Carlisle as the head of his family, and she had come to respect Carlisle's wisdom and sense of fairness.

While Bella immersed her brain in thinking of ways her and Edward could move beyond their impasse, she failed to notice the car that just cut in front of her was making a sudden and complete stop.

Bella slammed on the brakes of the Vanquish; unfortunately, her human reflexes weren't quick enough.

Tires squealed.

Bella locked her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. All she could see from behind her lids was Edward's disappointed face...

The seatbelt cut into her neck and chest. Then she felt the full impact as she struck the back of the vehicle in front of her.

(~*~)

Edward counted the seconds, the minutes, and then the hours.

He noticed the living room carpet had thinned under his relentless pacing. He had filled Bella's voicemail box with messages pleading for her to return within the first thirty minutes of her departure.

He took his three hundred and thirtieth glance out the window. A wasted effort…he would hear the Vanquish if it was close. Bella had never driven the Vanquish before. He preferred her in the Guardian if he wasn't the one driving. He trusted his reflexes and his ability to read other drivers, two advantages Bella lacked. Therefore, she required the protection of a large car. Even she knew that.

He dragged his fingers through his hair yet again.

_Where was she?_

For the hundred and tenth time Edward considered heading out in search of her, but where would he start? And how would she react if he wasn't here when she got home? More importantly, how would she react if he _did_ find her?

No, he needed to give her space. Let her calm down and think rationally. Only then would she remember that _everything_ he did was motivated by his love for her.

This wasn't their first marital disagreement and it wasn't their first confrontation over her change. However, it was the first time she had reacted so strongly. So rebelliously.

It reminded him of the precise reason he had been pushing off her transformation: she was still very young, prone to quick, impetuous decisions. Yes, she was mature, insightful, and open-minded, but developmentally, her thought processes were too heavy on accelerator and light on the brake. It was just a simple biological fact of young adulthood.

So, while part of his brain worried, another part focused on what to do when Bella eventually returned. He even _tried_ to conceive giving in to her request, but every time he did, it made the venom in his mouth too thick to swallow. The risks outweighed the benefits. She just wasn't able to understand the enormity of what she was asking him for...or of what she would be giving up.

Although he had worked through the animosity he tenaciously clung to for decades, ultimately finding it easier to forgive Carlisle for transforming him than to despise him, Edward still knew he would have chosen death over becoming a soulless parasite – had he been given that option.

He remembered staring at his maker with searing hatred in his eyes. He came to resent the limits Carlisle placed upon him, and how his rebellion against those limits had led to his self-justified murdering spree.

Vampires were unpredictable at best, hostages to their instincts and emotions, and relentless killing machines at worst. Why would ever Bella wish that for herself? The harsh limits he would have to inflict on her true nature could only lead to discontentment; she need only look at his past and Jasper's ongoing struggle to see that truth.

Would she come to resent him as he had resented Carlisle? He knew he couldn't bear for one moment to see her look at him with hatred in her eyes. Or disappointment. Or worse, regret.

Maybe if he explained with cruel honesty what she would be giving up including all freedoms her newborn year, the forsaking of any human touch (which he had come to see as one of the greatest losses of his existence), and living on the fringes of society afraid of discovery, she'd understand and reconsider.

Edward's heart sank even more when he realized changing her would also rob her of her desired career in teaching, her cherished family connections, the ability to give birth, and even her deserved place in heaven. Would any of these convince her? Would she even listen to his words? Edward scoffed. She was such a stubborn girl. Didn't she see she already had the best of both worlds: she had him and everything he had to offer along with her humanity?

His choice was not about controlling her; it was about saving her...saving their relationship.

The burden of her change was more than he could bear.

He scrubbed his face with both hands. Worry resurfaced and swallowed the other half of his mind, silencing it. It didn't matter what they discussed, he just wanted to her to come home.

Unexpectedly, two minds broke through his anxiety. They were approaching the house carrying as much concern in their minds as his.

_...I hate this part of the job..._

_...I hope no one ever has to deliver this kind of news to my husband..._

Their thoughts were self-centered, yet Edward detected the address of his home floating in both of the strangers' minds. Edward flung the front door open before they reached the first step of the porch. While he knew he had to have stunned them, he saw no reaction on their weary faces.

"Is this the residence of Edward Cullen?" asked the male.

"Yes," Edward answered staring at the two uniformed officers.

"Sir, can you identify this cell phone?"

A female officer held out a phone in a cracked, bedazzled case that Alice had bought to protect Bella's phone, as she was prone to dropping it frequently.

Flashes of a scene popped in and out of the officer's mind as she attempted to focus on Edward's response and push the other details aside. However, Edward was too engrossed in deciphering the puzzle he was witnessing in her head: a smoldering heap on the side of the road, police and firefighters milling about around it, someone exclaiming they had found a clue to the driver's identity...

Edward knew he had frozen and was as helpless as a stone statue caught in quicksand unable to avoid the abyss that was sucking him in.

"Mr. Cullen?" a distant-sounding voice questioned with concern.

"Where's my wife?" Edward finally spoke when he sensed the female was about to reach out and touch him.

"May we come in?" the woman asked quietly.

Edward held out his hand toward the officer holding Bella's cell phone. She placed it in his hand.

Edward turned, not really knowing where he was going. The officers followed him into the house.

"Is that your wife's phone?" one of them asked.

The way his hands began to tremble was confirmation for the officers.

"What's her name and was anyone else in the vehicle with her that you know of?"

Edward willed the words to come out his open mouth, but when his lips moved, nothing came out. The officers continued to wait in the silence, until, "Bella…and no. No one else," Edward responded in a stilted voice. He kept his back to the officers while he further examined their thoughts and memories, trying to keep a step ahead. Somehow , he found a chair and sat down as blackness began to surround him.

"Sir, I'm afraid your wife was involved in an accident..."

Cutting off the female officer midsentence was the chime of a cell phone ringing in Edward's back pocket.

It was Alice's ringtone.

_It was confirmation._

As if cued, the abyss threatening to swallow Edward rose up violently and devoured him in its wide-open maw. He fell, spiraling into its endless blackness. He felt nothing, he heard nothing, he saw nothing. There was nothing left, nothing that mattered. There was just...numbing nothing.

"Mr. Cullen?" the female officer called his name three times before she gave his shoulder a shake. He's in shock, Gus."

Her partner took the ringing phone now resting in Edward's hand.

"Hello?"

Alice responded quickly, "Who is this?"

"This is Ranger Augustus Takas. I'm here with Mr. Cullen and...

"I'm his sister. Is he there? Can I speak with him?" Alice's words were rushed. Could it be true? Had something happened to Bella? She had seen in a vision several days ago that she and Edward would have one of their worst arguments to date. She had been keeping a close eye on them when Bella blinked out of her sight. Not long after, she had difficulty finding anything in Edward's future. Beyond panicked, she didn't hesitate to call Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, your sister is on the phone. She wishes to speak with you."

Alice could hear the officer speaking, followed by a moment of silence before the officer returned to the phone. "I'm sorry, but we have just broken some news to him and I'm afraid he is not taking it well. We believe his wife was killed today in a motor vehicle accident. I apologize for giving you such news in this way, but we are at a loss for what to do. I can't get a response from Mr. Cullen."

"I'm going to call the squad, Gus." Alice heard a female voice in the background.

"NO! No, don't call an ambulance," Alice almost shrieked into the phone. "He does this, it's kind of a form of epilepsy," Alice lied. "He freezes when stressed. I'm close, please just leave him and I will be there shortly. I'll take care of him."

"We weren't able to recover a body at the accident scene, Miss -"

"Alice."

"Alice. And we need to get more information on the victim, um, your sister-in-law."

"I understand. I will take care of my brother and then we will get the information you need. Please, just leave your card. He will recover quicker without your presence."

Ranger Takas looked at his partner with uncertainty before covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Ronny, she wants us to leave him like this. Said it's some kind of stress reaction."

Ranger Rhonda Wilkes's radio cut into the conversation, "Calling all units, please respond -"

She quickly turned the volume down out of respect for Edward, but knew they would have to respond to the call. Turning her attention back to Edward, she waved her hand in front of his unblinking eyes. "What do you think?"

"I guess she would know him best." He shrugged returning the phone to his ear. "Okay, Alice. If you will arrive soon, we will leave him to your care."

The female officer leaned over and spoke to Edward, "Your sister is on her way. She will help you. Do you understand? Can you hear me?" She expected no response, and that's exactly what she got.

The officers nodded slightly at each other. Gus left his card on the side table near the remaining sets of Cullen car keys. Rhonda hung her head in sympathy. Losing a spouse was like losing your future, she thought.

If Rhonda had the ability to hear with vampire ears, she would have heard Edward beginning to mutter just before she closed the door. It was the sound of a young man with an old soul mourning the loss of everything that was...and everything that was supposed be...

"She's gone. She's _gone_. What have I done?"

He had lost sight of everything around him.

"Bella!" Edward shouted repeatedly into the darkness that was engulfing him, vast yet pressing down on him.

"Why? Why her?" he searched for answers from no one.

Flashes of places and times gone by flew past him as he fell deeper...

Seeing Bella's face for the first time in biology class, realizing only now he had vaguely seen her face in Alice's mind long, long before that day.

Their first dance at prom.

Kissing in the grass as the sunshine bathed their meadow in warmth and promise.

Bella meekly accepting his marriage proposal before transforming into the radiant bride that met him at the altar.

Making love on Isle Esme, believing she would be by his side every morning and every night.

Then the last scene played before him: Bella leaving him that morning, her expression of mixture of anger and sadness.

"I never had a chance to ask for forgiveness..."

The vision faded to black.

"No!" he yelled, refusing to accept the reality and finality the nothingness was forcing upon him.

"I will not accept this! This isn't over...it's not how it was supposed to end!"

By the sheer force of his will, the colors returned and swirled, taking on new shapes, changed faces...

"It's not over. It's not over."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Poor Edward. Poor Bella. It starts._

_Thank you to my wonderful prereaders and betas: RosaBella75, Ashling92 and RowanMoon. Also, to faithful readers and reviewers: DutchGirl, Fuzzyltlwingedthing, and Gasaway Alley! You ladies do rock and encourage me as much as my team!_

_Check out the FI blog for pics of Edward's Vanquish as well as a new pic of yummy Dominic. The direct link can be found on my profile._

_I will be taking a break from posting during the holidays, so this will be my last chapter posting of FI until January 6 (how's that for a major cliffie). HOWEVER,I have posted an epilogue to Honeymoon Suite as a holiday present. If you haven't read Honeymoon Suite, please check it out - it is a view of Breaking Dawn from the honeymoon until Bella wakes from different points of view - mostly Edward's (eerily, the ending is the same as BD1!). _

_In addition, RosaBella75 and I completed an outtake to __The Face I Can't Forget__. If you haven't checked that out, it's an AH B/E romantic comedy. The outtake will be posted on 12/30/11._

_See you in the new year!_

_Comments/reviews are welcome (and I promise to wrap them and place them under my tree)._


	15. It Will Rain

**Chapter 14 - It Will Rain**

_...there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
And there'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain_

* * *

_When the hell did I board the crazy train? _ Dominic thought ruefully as he stood between two wrecked cars holding an unconscious stranger in his arms.

The truth of the matter was Gianna had been acting disconnected and scattered since they had left Italy. Granted, she had plenty on her mind, but it seemed with every passing hour, things were going from strange to outright bizarre. Gianna had been so focused in Volterra, and though he could tell confronting her sister involved emotional risk, she was very single-minded and determined.

In hindsight, Dominic knew he should have acted sooner rather than later when Gianna's behavior had become more and more erratic. He came with her to be supportive, protective if necessary, but was now kicking himself for letting things spiral out of control. Only now did he see that this was a very emotionally-charged, highly personal family matter, and he could see Gianna was completely ruled by her emotions.

Things began to seriously unravel that morning with her snap decision to leave the hotel, initiated apparently by a "friend" who had contacted Gianna with Isabella's location. Dominic had found it reasonable that Gianna wanted to jump at the opportunity, as Isabella was supposedly unaccompanied by her abusing husband.

However, Gianna's inexperienced driving had him gripping the passenger side armrest and shouting corrections at her several times while she received directions via her friend on her Bluetooth. But once they had entered a national park, Dominic began to wonder where this seemingly wild goose chase was going to end up.

When Gianna's crazy driving led to accident after a poorly executed attempt at passing another driver, he had actually hoped for a pause in the out-of-control action. Yet, instead of being brought to her senses by the shock of the crash, Gianna had bolted from the rental to confront the other driver. Dominic's efforts to restrain her were thwarted by the guardrail limiting his ability to exit the passenger side of the car.

When he finally managed to wrangle his large frame out the driver's side door, he took off towards Gianna.

Relief washed over him when he realized that the other driver was a petite woman who didn't present a physical threat to Gianna. However, concern took over his emotions once again as he noticed the small woman beginning to stagger and weave. Dominic couldn't understand Gianna's inaction, she just stood there! Dominic had quickly bolted to the stranger's side and caught the woman in his arms just in the nick of time.

"Holy shit, G! Call 9-1-1. We need an ambulance." Dominic panicked, not knowing whether to pick the woman up or ease her to the ground.

Gianna offered another solution, "We need to get her off the street. Put her into the rental."

Accepting her direction, Dominic scooped the woman into his arms and carried her to the car as Gianna opened the backseat door. Dominic laid her onto the seat, climbing in to slide the woman over so he could lay her flat on the seat.

Then the craziness regained its previous momentum - to his surprise, the back car door slammed shut behind him, and Gianna climbed into the driver's seat. She put the still-running car into drive and hit the accelerator. The sudden forward motion of the car caused Dominic to lose his balance and he nearly fell on top of the poor petite woman he was trying to help.

"Gianna, stop!" he hollered, his voice in complete contrast to the navigational system's composed voice giving directions to who knows where. "I don't know what they do in your country, but here we call the police. You can't leave the scene of an accident!"

Dominic had managed to spin around in the confined space of the backseat to grab Gianna's shoulder. "Stop!" he commanded again when she didn't respond.

Dominic caught sight of Gianna eyes in the rearview mirror. They were focused, yet wild and deranged.

Then things got fuzzy - in fact everything within his field of vision started to shimmer and wave like an object being viewed at a distance on hot pavement.

"No," he spoke under his breath.

He was losing control. He could feel the change coming on and couldn't afford to do that in the close quarters he was in – his mind flashed to an image of the completely annihilated table and chairs at his apartment in Italy. Dominic moved slowly toward the unconscious woman's feet so he could sit and gather his wits - his control.

He brought his head into his large hands, which were wet with perspiration.

"Gianna, _please_, stop the car," he pushed out with an agonized voice as the car continued to careen through the curves of the park road.

This time Gianna responded, "It's Isabella."

It took a minute for her words to sink in, but still, he questioned, "What?"

"The woman - she is who we came for, Dominic."

"This is your sister Isabella?"

On one hand, things began to make sense to Dominic, yet on the other hand, this was a totally messed up situation. He felt like he had just been caught up in some kind of elaborate heist - or kidnapping at the least! It was nothing short of insanity from his point of view. There was no way he could have seen _this_ coming...this was void of all logic.

"You caused an accident with your own sister? Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because she wouldn't have cooperated otherwise. I had to do it to save you – I mean her. I had to knock her out to save her."

"Wait, you drugged her?" He felt like he had reached the limit of understanding. "You _drugged_ your sister?"

Completely freaked out, Dominic looked at Isabella. Strangely, the first thing that came to his mind was how pissed she was going to be when she woke up! Her really nice car damaged, not to mention that her own sister drugging and kidnapping her. It didn't seem like the best plan for convincing Isabella she needed to leave her husband. If anything, it was a sound case against going _anywhere_ with Gianna!

"Dominic, stop! Stop asking questions. This is what I had to do!" Gianna pleaded for his understanding. She was barely keeping it together and his line of questions was adding stress to her last nerve.

The resounding boom that shook the car in the next instant evoked a shriek from Gianna's mouth. In the backseat, Dominic instinctively ducked.

"What the hell was that?" he barked and twisted around to see black smoke billowing up above the trees behind them. "Oh my God," he breathed.

Gianna knew what had happened. Isabella's car had been destroyed. Logan was making sure the car burned hot and hard so nothing would be left. He was keeping the secret. She also knew her time was running out if she was going to act to save at least one innocent person…

Before Dominic could return to his ongoing interrogation, Gianna made a sudden right turn off the main road. Again, Dominic struggled to maintain his balance. The road was not paved, and the car was soon swallowed in a large dirt cloud as the passengers bounced around inside.

Dominic tried to secure Isabella, but found himself again pinned against the front seat – Gianna had come to a skidding stop.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Get. Out!"

Dominic looked at Gianna as if she had completely lost it, though he had already been edging toward that very conclusion…

Dumbstruck, he stared at the back of her head while she glared at him in the rearview mirror. Gianna struck another hard, fast blow...

"I used you, Dominic. I needed someone to help me get Isabella. Getting her back to Italy was my only priority, and you were so easy to convince. Now I'm done with you. Get out and go home, Dominic. You still have a lot to learn about life. Don't return to Volterra."

"Why are you doing this? I…I can't leave you. I _won't_! Let me help you, G," he groveled, panic welling up inside of him at the thought of being separated from her.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Dominic! Besides, Fr. Aro fired you a while ago. Your work was sub-standard - amateur. I needed you so I didn't tell you. Go home where you belong."

"But last night…"

"Too many Long Island Ice Teas. Nothing more," she retorted coolly.

"And the times before that?" he snapped, convinced he knew her heart and body despite her chilling words.

"Wine. I warned you I was no good for you, but you chose not to listen. Did you get my intoxicated ramblings confused with declarations of love?"

Her final words struck him harder that any fist ever could.

"My mistake," Dominic apologized, too humiliated to continue the fight. "This is crazy..." he mumbled. Dazed by everything she threw at him, he climbed over Isabella and exited the car.

Gianna took off so quickly Dominic was pelted with bits of gravel from the road. He didn't move to protect himself. He believed he deserved the punishment for being so gullible.

Dominic watched and listened as Gianna sped away until there was no sound left and the dust had settled. She had just left him there, uncomprehending what had hit him. It just wasn't adding up. She said she loved him, and her body told him so when they made love last night.

Yet she had negated _everything_ that had been between them. As her words sunk in, his ego caved and it all began to make sense. After all, he had known from the start that Gianna was out of his league as was the project he took on - and he had been naive and foolish to _ever_ believe otherwise.

He was just a farm boy with a ridiculous fanciful dream.

For an unknown amount of time, he replayed their past conversations in his head, searching for clues he had missed. Every touch and every intimate conversation he called into question. Regardless of what she said, for him it had all been very real.

He tried to move, but he ached. It was more than just heartbreak - he'd felt that before. This was different. The pain in his chest wasn't from his heart breaking - it had been completely shattered. There was no recovering from this, and he knew it in his soul. He couldn't go back to "before" Gianna. That person didn't exist anymore. And the "after" Dominic didn't know how to function without her.

Not that he could make sense of any of this. Rationally, how could he be so enmeshed in the destiny of a woman he barely knew? Hell, no one would understand if he didn't even understand. Yet it didn't matter. He was lost, a changed person without a place to belong and no one to cling to.

Dominic lost track of time before he finally started to walk numbly toward the main road. He wasn't surprised when he felt the first raindrops falling - it only seemed appropriate.

(*~*)

Gianna had tried to resist stealing that one last glance in the rearview mirror before she hit the main road, but when she did look, she wasn't able to see Dominic through the dust cloud she had created in her hasty getaway. All the better, she might have changed her mind and stopped the car.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Neither Aro nor Marcus would tell her what would become of Dominic once they returned to Volterra. Did they think she was stupid enough not to notice their evasions? Whatever plans they had for him, Gianna was sure Dominic would have found them disagreeable – if they even saw it fit to let him live…

Her tears were now flowing so hard and fast she couldn't wipe them away fast enough, and it made driving difficult. But she couldn't slow down, she had to make up the time she lost getting Dominic out of the car or risk Logan figuring out what she had done without permission. She was sure his vampire mind would calculate the time it should take her to arrive at the nearby airport.

As she drove faster, fat raindrops started to splatter on her windshield, and then the darkened skies opened into a torrential downpour, further complicating her drive. Gianna put more reliance on the GPS to guide her.

Despite her need for concentration, she could not get Dominic's ebony eyes out of her mind. When she had spewed her lies and crass words, she could see in those eyes how she had totally destroyed him. She had attacked his feelings, his intellect, his skill as an artist…all so he wouldn't return to Volterra. So he would have a chance at survival.

She worried she had gone too far, though. She prayed she didn't destroy his heart – some lucky girl certainly deserved it.

Gianna knew that girl would not be her. She also knew the Volturi would punish her for her actions, but her fear of the repercussions paled in comparison to her emotional pain. She had learned to live without emotions, hardening her heart, but now she swore she was feeling everything she had denied all at once.

"Please God, watch over him," she begged as the small airport finally came into view. "Goodbye, my Domenico."

Even through the gloom, it was very obvious the facility had been abandoned. It was all dark and grass grew high around the tall fence that was topped with rusty barbed wire. The rain still fell in sheets, however, Gianna could detect the outline of a small jet on what she assumed was the runway.

She pulled up to the gate and waited, wondering what to do next. She looked back at Isabella, still out cold in the backseat. Gianna refused to feel anything for her. Besides, it's her own fault for attracting the Volturi's attention…

Returning her eyes to the runway, Gianna squinted attempting to see more clearly. She switched the controls on the car to defrost as the windows began to fog up.

She never saw him coming. The brisk rapping on the window made her jump.

"Let's go!"

The face of the figure talking outside her car door window was blurred by the fog and rain-streaked window, but the unearthly red eyes were unmistakable. Gianna did as commanded, opening her door and stepping out into the heavy rain.

"Where's Logan?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," Gianna shouted over the pelting noise of the storm.

The vampire Gianna now recognized by face, if not by name, retrieved Isabella, throwing her over his shoulder like a large sack of flour before fading into the gray haze of the rain as he trekked toward the waiting airplane.

But Gianna hesitated.

Already soaked to the bone, she wondered if this was her chance to disappear. _Could it be this easy…just get back into the car and drive away?_

Her mission was complete, and for the first time in her life, she knew the person she really wanted to be. It was not a bloodthirsty immortal void of past experiences. And though most of her memories tormented her, they also included meeting and falling for Dominic. Those she wanted to remember.

Marcus' words again came to her mind:_ It changes you...feeling love._

She wanted to be a woman worthy of Dominic's affection. Could she ever prove that to him now?

She had to try. It was all that mattered anymore.

Gianna slowly slid back into the driver's seat. She searched around and saw no sign of anyone. Cautiously, she secured her seat belt. Rainwater dripped down her face and arms, and she shivered.

Then decided.

Pulling herself together, she stepped decidedly on the brake to put the car in reverse, only to spot two headlights rapidly approaching from behind. Her breathing took off, and she froze in fear. The vehicle pulled right up to her bumper. The speed with which the driver exited made it clear her plan to seek asylum from vampires would not be easily accomplished.

Without addressing her, the driver moved to the passenger side of his car. Gianna watched with rapt attention as he hauled out a limp body.

"Dominic!" Gianna screamed.

Her vocalization caught the attention of Logan as he dragged Dominic by the collar of his jacket and shirt past Gianna's car.

"Stop!" Gianna was yelling as she jumped out of her car and chased after Logan. "Stop! Don't treat him that way! You're hurting him!"

Gianna pummeled Logan with her fists as he continued to walk toward the airport gates that admitted Isabella and the nameless vampire just a few minutes ago.

Logan ignored her efforts while on the runway the jet's engines began to whir.

"Where are you taking him? Let him go! You have Isabella! Why do you need him?"

Logan stopped and turned his head to look at the hysterical Gianna. Shocked by the dead expression in his blazing red eyes, she stumbled back.

"He's part of the masters' plan and must return to Volterra."

"Please," Gianna begged with everything she had left in her, "please just let us go, Logan. I swear I will find a way to repay you. Anything you want, name it." She would have gladly got on her knees before him, but she knew Logan would only see that action as further confirmation of her human weakness.

He let out a sharp roar of laughter that rang out over the pounding rain. "You cannot give me anything I can't secure for myself. You are nothing."

"But he is…everything."

"Then I assume you are coming."

She looked at Dominic, unconscious, his face bruised, before hanging her head in defeat. The rainwater showed no mercy for the crying, broken pawn as it ran cold down the back of her neck.

"Yes. I will return to Volterra."

* * *

_As always, thank you so much for reading. A comment or review would be most appreciated (they help get the story noticed!)_

_Thank you heaps to Ashling92, who catches all my canon boo boos, and to RowanMoon & RosaBella75 who spit polish every chapter before posting and boost my esteem so much - I know I couldn't do it without them._

_If this story is causing you some angst, check out the short story RosaBella and I recently finished (with an epilogue to post soon) - **The Face I Can't Forget** - a BXE AH romantic comedy. Find it through my profile. It's a fluffy, funny, HEA kind of story._

_Happy New Year. See you next week!_


	16. Northern Lights

_**All the separate lives that have been forced together by Aro's plan are now colliding. This chapter is a hectic ride through simultaneous timelines of several characters...so buckle up...**_

_Here's a reminder of where we left off with Edward in Chapter 13:_

_Then the last scene played before him of Bella leaving him that morning, her expression of mixture of anger and sadness._

_"I never had a chance to ask for forgiveness..."_

_The vision slowly and painfully faded to black._

_"No!" he yelled, refusing to accept the finality the nothingness was forcing upon him._

_"I will not accept this! This isn't over...it's not how it was supposed to end!"_

_By the sheer force of his will, the colors returned and swirled, taking on new shapes, different places, changed faces..._

_"It's not over. It's not over."_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Northern Lights**

_Every time I close my eyes, I can touch the colors around me  
Suddenly I realize everything I thought was impossible is here  
And my heart sings in a world so incredible  
And everything burns much brighter  
_

* * *

"Please God, watch over him," Alice prayed as she threw her and Jasper's clothing into suitcases while at the same time attempting to contact Carlisle and Esme. She had just abruptly ended the conversation with Ranger Takas. She searched, and thankfully found the officer had heeded her pleas to leave Edward until her arrival.

Her packing served to distract her while Jasper made flight arrangements to New Hampshire.

Alice knew something had gone terribly wrong with Bella, and Edward would undoubtedly need the support of his family. She would be first in line to do or be whatever he needed. Other than Jasper, Edward was the only other being she truly felt comfortable with. Their unusual gifts set them apart, even among other gifted vampires. When Alice joined the family, instead of feeling violated by Edward's intrusive gift, she welcomed his mind into hers. She was able to share unpleasant memories with him that she never had the courage or ability to verbalize. She trusted him from the beginning, believing he would protect her inner most struggles, moments of vulnerability, and secret regrets. In their own way, they developed a special connection and distinct intimacy. She would be there for him now, come hell or high water.

Unfortunately, the Cullen couples were apart from each other, taking much needed vacations after Bella and Edward had left for Dartmouth. Carlisle and Esme headed for their retreat at Isle Esme, while Rose and Emmett took off for Denali to be with extended family. Alice and Jasper ventured on a pilgrimage to Texas for the 145th anniversary of the beginning of the Civil War.

Alice cursed the ill timing of their travel as she flung her phone onto the hotel bed in frustration. She didn't relish the thought of handling this crisis without Carlisle, but she would do whatever was needed until his arrival.

"I can't get through to Carlisle or Esme!"

Jasper entered the room, only to be caught in the jerking riptide of her emotions. He quickly had already given up trying to settle them; she was just too adept at evading his abilities. Alice was buzzing around the room, frantically packing everything- even the hotel towels and complimentary toiletries. Jasper feared she'd start pulling the pictures off the walls if he didn't distract her.

"Give me every detail. What exactly did you see?" he said, hoping beyond hope to find a flaw in Alice's vision.

"Bella and Edward were fighting. And then she was gone! She just blinked out of sight. _No one's _future has Bella in it. I can't find her anywhere. Jasper, she doesn't exist!" Her eyes stared off for a second as she cast out a broad net, searching the future again. "And now I can't find Edward either! We have to hurry!"

When she began muttering Bella was dead, Jasper grabbed her, pinned her arms to her side, and spoke deliberately, "There may be some rational explanation. Let's not jump to worst case scenarios. I got us a flight that leaves in just over one hour. Let's go now."

Alice snagged her phone off the bed, and they left for the airport, their baggage forgotten.

(*~*)

As soon as Logan, Gianna, and Dominic boarded the small private jet, Logan secured the door. He gave the cockpit door one firm rap, and the plane began to taxi down the runway.

Logan dumped Dominic on the floor. Gianna ran to kneel next to him. There were faint red trails streaking his face where the rain had failed to wash all his blood away. Gianna felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the pummeling Dominic must have endured. With a twist of her head, she located Isabella, strapped into a seat, her head bobbing around as the plane taxied down the pot-holed runway.

"Drug him." Logan commanded as he hovered over Gianna and Dominic.

"He's already unconscious."

"And it wasn't easy getting him that way. What the hell is he made of?" Logan commented as he examined the knuckles of his stone fist.

"Flesh and blood obviously," Gianna barked back.

She could feel the adrenaline rush coursing through her body. She knew she was taking a great risk by getting mouthy with a vampire, but she didn't care.

Logan sneered and turned away as the plane shifted as it took to the air. Gianna struggled to maintain her balance.

When Logan returned, he thrust a needle and a small vial of the drug she used to knock out Isabella toward her. She quickly considered her options, realizing that keeping Dominic sedated would most likely protect him from further injury. Gianna took the items from Logan with shaking hands, and withdrew a dose of the clear liquid, measuring it carefully.

"Double it!" Logan directed coldly.

"This is the dose I was instructed use! Anymore could be deadly."

"He's twice her size and strong as an ox. He certainly has the stench of one, and from what I was told, is as large as one in that _other_ form. Do as I said."

Gianna reluctantly agreed with Logan's reasoning - a small plane was no place for a large, enraged wolf.

She pulled the plunger on the needle back a bit further before withdrawing it from the vial and sinking it into the flesh of Dominic's large upper thigh. For the first time since she was an untainted child, she prayed.

Logan appeared amused as he watched as Gianna wipe Dominic's face with the hem of her wet shirt. She attempted to move him to a seat, but could barely slide him six inches across the floor. Gianna became enraged at Logan's indifference.

"If he gets hurt on this flight, it's on you!" She reprimanded him.

"Sit down and shut up," was his terse response.

Fuming, Gianna headed for the only seat available - next to Isabella. She moved toward it awkwardly as turbulence buffeted the small jet. She reached her seat, but before buckling up, she repositioned Isabella's head to protect it from the jarring movements of the plane.

In silence, she sat and watched the changing shadows as the luxurious plane carried them closer and closer to Volterra. Dread filled and overflowed every part of her until exhaustion won. Resigned to her imprisonment on the airplane, she slipped into the welcome arms of sleep..._for to dream is to find escape from the reality one is unwilling...or unable...to accept. _

(~*~)

"Eddie? Where are you?" Bella's sweet voice sang out.

Edward, dressed only in his pajama bottoms, smiled widely as he watched his wife creep around the island counter in the kitchen. The early morning sunlight streamed through the windows bathing everything in the room in a surreal glow.

He looked around him. Yes, this is how it should be. Just as he always wished it would be.

Bella caught his eye. She beamed, and he knew she was feeling the exact same way. He watched as her hands moved to her swelling belly. Caught in the moment of shared bliss, neither Bella nor Edward saw the toddler-shaped missile heading straight for Bella.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed as tiny arms suddenly wrapped around her legs. "Eddie! I was supposed to find you, dear. That's the point of hide and seek."

"I got tired of waiting, mommy," he whined as he looked up at her with pouty brown eyes. But as typical with toddlers, he was quickly distracted by another thought. "Is the baby up? Can I feel?"

Edward continued to lean against the kitchen wall sipping his cup of morning joe as Bella took Eddie's small hand and they settled into the overstuffed couch. Eddie cuddled up to his mother, placing his ear to her round midsection.

"Can I hear the baby yet, mommy?"

"No, not yet," Bella laughed and tousled his mop of reddish-brown hair.

"Is the baby a brother or a sister?"

_..."It's a girl!" _The doctor announced as the nurse whisked the wailing newborn to the waiting scale.

Edward excitedly followed, wanting a better look at his daughter. _Daddy's_ little girl.

"Is she okay?" Bella questioned from behind him as the doctor continued to tend to her.

In response, the nurse handed Edward a tightly wrapped bundle. He gazed at her little pink face.

"She's perfect. Just like her mama."

"I love you, Edward."

Tears welled in his eyes, but he didn't care. The nurses and doctors were all too preoccupied to notice. He let the wet drops roll freely down his cheeks and onto his daughter's pink receiving blanket. He couldn't believe how lucky he was - a son and a daughter! Both a wondrous gifts from the woman he was blessed to call his wife.

"You are my life, Bella."

...The chill of an early autumn gust across the bleachers encouraged Bella to cuddle closer to Edward.

"Only time for one more play! I hope they pass the ball to Eddie," Bella chattered as she watched the young football players break from their huddle.

However, Edward wasn't _really_ listening. He was too enraptured with his little girl cheering on the sidelines while her big brother played on the field. He couldn't believe she was already seven years old. Where had the time gone? It seemed like yesterday she sprouted her first tooth, took her first step, and boarded the bus for her first day at kindergarten.

Edward felt his throat tighten. _Life was good_.

"_Edward_?"

He naturally turned to Bella, but she was still engrossed in the action on the ball field. Perplexed, he looked around. Who had called his name?

"Edward!" The voice increased in volume and boomed over everything, as if God himself was calling to him.

An ominous feeling crept up from his gut. From somewhere deep inside him, somewhere lost and forgotten, Edward knew he had to resist the pull of the voice...

He moved to latch onto Bella's arm, but his hands moved through her as if she were made of smoke.

"Bella!"

"_Edward! Snap out of it_!" The voice became clearer as everyone in Edward's world began to fade away.

"No!" he shouted out, but the voice did not stop...

"_Edward, please._"

Fear gripped him. "Stop! Don't. Don't say it!"

"Edward, it's me. It's Alice."

"Nooooo!"

In a blinding flash of white, Alice's face became visible, just inches from his wide-eyed gaze. Everything else that he had tried so desperately to cling to had vanished.

Then it hit him with the force of a speeding train - _this was his reality._

"Why?" he wailed at Alice. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You ruined everything!"

Alice blinked several times, quickly glancing at Jasper to ascertain if he had a better understanding of Edward's disjointed ramblings.

"He's extremely agitated," Jasper responded, his muscles tensing in response to the potentially volatile emotion.

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed before giving Jasper an obvious "_no shit" _glance_._

Jasper focused on Edward's emotional state, he ached from the crushing weight of Edward's reawaking and realization he had lost his mate. Jasper understood it must be driving him insane on the inside. He sought to relieve Edward of the emotional strain. If not eliminate the load, maybe ease it a bit.

"No!" Edward reprimanded his brother. "No, Jasper, it's my fault. It's my burden to bear. She's gone and I was supposed to be her protector. I refused to change her, so it was my responsibility to protect her. Instead, I instigated this outcome. _My fault_. All my fault."

"Edward, it's not your fault!" Alice's voice rose in volume, as she was all too familiar with Edward's penchant for carrying the sins of the world on his shoulders. She knew where his path could lead. "There's nothing you could have done. It was an _accident_."

"And what about you?" Edward's spiraling emotions took aim at Alice. "Why didn't you see this coming?"

"Because it was an accident. It just...happened. I'm so sorry."

Edward closed his eyes. The world he created in his head would be enough to sustain him. Bella was his life, and without her, he didn't want to exist. He sought to recreate it - his children, his home, his happiness... "Go away. Leave me."

Jasper intervened. "Edward, come with us. Let us help you - me, Alice, Carlisle, Esme - we're your family, and we'll grieve and heal together."

The noise outside his head kept Edward from finding his way back to Bella. His eyes sprang open and focused on Jasper. "Heal and go back to what? The miserable, purposeless life I had before Bella? I think not."

"We love you, Edward. Don't push us away," Alice pleaded.

Edward moved his eyes to Alice; she shivered at the flat deadness in them. His tone was just as flat as his eyes. "I hear it, you know. Your grief for Bella. All your questions. Your _pity_. Do you expect me to live with _that_ coming from everyone in the family? Heal when I have to share in all that grief and sympathy every minute of every day? No. What will help is if everyone leaves me alone with my own thoughts."

Alice moved closer. "It's not just about _you_, Edward. We have to plan a service for Bella. We need to tell Charlie, Renee..."

"So I can listen to their grief? Their accusations? Bella lives in here." Edward put his index finger to his temple. "I know she isn't dead. I still feel her. She's here in this house with me. I won't leave her."

"I know you are in shock. I understand, but you can't just check out." Alice was now on her knees before her brother.

"To hell I can't! The Fates cursed me with this life, first taking all that was human from me. I thought Bella was their penance to me, but it was just a ploy to see how far I could truly fall. I won't be fate's plaything anymore. I'm removing myself from the equation."

"What about the police? Alice was able to put them off, but they won't wait long," Jasper added logically, yet he worried about Edward's ability in his current state of mind to maintain his human guise in front of an investigator.

Edward closed his eyes and mind.

"Edward!" Alice called sternly.

"Can you see?" Jasper asked her.

"No." She still searched one more time. "He's made no choices, well, other than this." Alice leaned back on her heels. "Edward, we won't leave you, and you can't..."

Suddenly, Jasper saw his wife's eyes glaze over. He felt her surprise followed by horror and disbelief. As he had learned over the decades, he waited to hear what she had seen. When Alice's eyes refocused, she looked defeated. She swallowed hard and turned to her husband.

"He has decided to remain here - with Bella's memory. All our attempts to forcibly remove him at best fail, and at worst, end disastrously in our exposure." Alice looked grief stricken, as if she had been betrayed. "He does this on _purpose_."

"We need to get Carlisle and Esme here. He'll listen to them," Jasper rationalized, wanting to deny what Alice just revealed.

"I don't think he will."

Jasper grew impatient with their impasse. Spinning their wheels with a resigned, comatose vampire was getting them nowhere. "Continue to try to reach Carlisle. I'm going to speak with the police...or we _will_ be exposed when they come looking for answers."

Jasper touched Alice gently on the cheek before leaving.

Alice smiled weakly as Jasper's scent faded with his departure. She understood that in his way he was protecting Edward and the family he loved. She silently was comforted by his ability to be strong and do what needed to be done, despite his needs. Alice knew he needed time to grieve Bella's death and their apparent loss of a brother as well; instead, he went to handle the situation with the police, and give her time to mourn.

She moved to join her sibling, and while Edward sought to bring Bella back to life in his mind, Alice curled up next to him and sobbed into his still shoulder.

When Jasper returned three hours later, he felt as worn as Alice looked. She still sat next to Edward, clutching a framed wedding photo of Bella and Edward. She had worn away a corner of the frame, worrying it smooth with her thumb.

Edward's vacant eyes were now open, but it was clear he was not in touch with reality.

Alice's eyes moved back and forth in time with her thumb, searching. Jasper understood she was looking for something she missed, something ahead...anything.

Jasper sat down next to her.

"Any luck reaching Carlisle and Esme?"

Her anxious movements ceased.

"No. I did contact Gustav. He's taking a boat out to the island."

"What message did you send with him?"

"That they need to contact me immediately - and come home even sooner." Alice sighed. "How is Edward?"

"Blissfully unaware." Jasper wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "Don't blame yourself."

"I miss her. I always thought...eventually...we'd have forever to be friends and sisters."

"Do you think it was just a terrible accident and nothing more?"

Alice heard the suspicion in the skilled military officer's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Cars just don't blow up and burn as intensely as this. Alice, there was almost nothing left of the car or its contents. There was no way to positively identify...Bella."

Alice winced and shivered. Jasper continued, but his tone was gentler.

"She knew too much, and Edward did violate the Volturi's edict."

"No. No, I've been watching them."

"And you've seen nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Then what about the wolves? Could they be involved? I know you can't see their futures, and Jacob was so distraught at the wedding. Maybe that has turned into bitterness?"

"Jacob?" Alice breathed in disbelief. Then she shook her head. "Jacob hated Edward for what he believed Edward would do to her, but he always did what he thought was best for Bella. He'd never murder her!"

"Maybe not, unless he thought death was better than existence as a vampire..."

Alice's stomach lurched and she looked at Edward to see if he had registered any of their conversation. He was still in his petrified state.

"Once Carlisle and Esme arrive, you and I will pay a visit to the reservation," Jasper declared.

"Unannounced? On Quileute lands?"

"Element of surprise. Divide and conquer. I can sense lies more easily if they don't have time to prepare."

"Emmett and Rose?" Alice questioned.

"Might be wise for them to come as well. No matter what, we will need back up."

Though having purpose gave them a spark of anticipation, it was short lived, and Alice hung her head. "When we go, I could then speak to Charlie about Bella. It would be best if the news came from me."

Jasper could feel Alice's grief and anxiety rising like a wall of water being held back by a rotting damn. He didn't hesitate wrap his other arm around her.

"Why?" she mumbled into Jasper's chest. "They so loved each other. I always believed love found a way. How could I have been so wrong?"

Jasper didn't have an answer, but he was damn sure he was going to find one. If there was one thing he learned from Maria, there was always more to a story than what appeared on the surface.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Thank you to RowanMoon, Ashling92 and RosaBella75 - my international team of awesome women!_

_Just a quick reminder: Alice's gift is blocked not only by the proximity of shape-shifters, but also by their involvement with the future including decisions that might be made. Keep that in mind!_

_Your comments, questions and reviews energize me!_


	17. Fifteen Step

**Chapter 16 - Fifteen Step**

_How come I end up where I started?_

_How come I end up where I went wrong?_

* * *

The jarring movements of the plane as it landed woke Gianna, and she quickly looked out the window. Though the night was black as pitch, she could make out the outline of the wall that protected quaint twinkling dwellings, and the lights that adorned the top of the baptistery. They had arrived at the small landing strip outside of Volterra.

At the sight of her adopted home turned prison, anxiety ripped through her body like wildfire. Abandoning her seat, she bolted for Dominic, still unconscious on the floor. Gianna knelt next to him, cradling his face in her hands. "Dominic? Can you hear me? You need to wake up."

Gianna worried her lower lip between her teeth as she prayed for a response from Dominic. When none came, she took in a deep breath and bit down on her lip - then gave Dominic a brisk slap across the face. The only reaction she got was a chuckle from behind her.

Ignoring Logan, she leaned over Dominic's chest and whispered hurriedly in his ear, "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I don't deserve your forgiveness..." She paused, trying to verbalize what she felt in the event that this was her last chance to speak to him. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know I lied about not loving..."

A grip as cold and strong as steel locked around her upper arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Make your confessions to Lord Aro. I'm sure he'll find them interesting. I've got a job to finish. Let's go."

Logan gave Gianna slight shove, right into the arms of the vampire pilot, who seemed to appear from nowhere. With one arm, he took her around the waist and moved deliberately toward the door of the plane. He released the latch, pushed open the door, and leapt to the ground. Gianna gasped as the ground rushed up to greet them, and she wished the large vampire would ease up on his hold so she could catch her breath.

Somehow, she took a sharp intake of cool air as two disembodied voices spoke from the darkness. Who they belonged to was not a surprise - the Volturi's most prized henchmen, Demetri and Felix.

"The lords await your arrival," Felix informed them.

A muffled thud from behind alerted Gianna to Logan's landing. Gianna assumed he was carrying their precious cargo - Isabella and Dominic. She didn't look back, instead focusing on keeping her composure.

"How could you stand the smell in such close quarters?" Demetri questioned with distain coloring his voice.

"Who's? The human females' or his?" Logan responded.

"Either."

"It was not without effort, but I am a professional," Logan emphasized the word "professional" and Gianna's gut twisted wondering what prize the Volturi had promised Logan in reward for accomplishing his mission.

She didn't dare ask. She wasn't sure where she stood with the unmerciful ruling brothers, especially if Logan revealed her treasonous plea. Gianna decided to keep her jumbled emotions concealed and show only her poker face. She needed to once again fall in line with the image of the human craving immortality, and she filled her mind with thoughts of her once-treasured vampire likeness. Words to match her visions ran through her head like a mantra: _My eyes are open. This is what I want. I serve only you._

The dark cloaks billowed as their owners spun around, and Gianna knew it was time. They walked in a single file line to the hidden entrance beneath the old stone church that would lead to the to the long dark tunnel into the Volturi's stronghold. At the end of the tunnel would be another Volturi guard. Then it would be a short trek to the turret's main chamber.

Gianna didn't look up or back. She focused only on the fluttering hem of Felix's cloak to lead her forward. She felt physically and emotionally numb. For her, it felt like a death march to the gallows.

The dampness of the tunnel chilled her bones, but her practiced mantra was all she could think about.

The guard at the entrance nodded minutely as they entered the castle proper. Demetri headed their small procession, and opened the armored doors to the inner sanctum. Gianna steeled herself and raised her head, staring straight ahead, keeping all expression from her face.

The scene in the torch-lit chamber was no surprise.

Vampires loyal to the Volturi lined the walls, many gawking and whispering to those around them as the short parade of vampires, humans, and a shape-shifter filtered into the room. Several of the spectators covered their noses and mouths with their hands, displaying their aversion to Dominic's scent...or their forbidden attraction to Gianna's and Isabella's scent...

"Steady, my good friends." Aro, clad in his finest, addressed them as he rose from his throne chair. "Where are your manners?" Aro's lilting voice carried easily around the stone room.

Unexpected movement to Aro's right caught Gianna's attention. Marcus was sitting stiffly straight in his chair. His eyes locked on hers. His expression one of...sympathy? Whatever emotion he was displaying, it was very clear to her: _Marcus sensed it! He knew._

Electricity shot down her spine and weakened her knees. Subtly she shook her head at him before averting her eyes.

The procession stopped before the steps leading to the overseers and got down on one knee. Gianna followed their lead.

Felix and Demetri rose immediately and took their stations to the right and left of the masters. Renata peered briefly from behind Aro's throne chair. Once they stilled and all eyes were once again on Aro, he was ready for his performance.

"Today we have assembled to witness a new addition to our strength. We also welcome back Logan and Santiago. You will be rewarded for your successful efforts."

Aro moved past Gianna, not sparing her even a glance, to where Santiago stood behind her.

"Rise, friend."

As Santiago stood, Aro extended his hand.

Only the crackling of the torches could be heard as everyone present waited. Slowly the tension in the room eased as Aro smiled.

"Well done," Aro said before moving on. He gazed down upon Isabella and Dominic lying motionless on the marble floor at his feet before addressing Logan.

"Rise, Logan."

In response, he stood, confidently extending his hand to Aro. The lord cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Taking Logan's hand, he closed his eyes. The stillness was almost painful to Gianna as she cursed Logan inwardly. Did Aro see how she had begged for Dominic's release? And if so, who would pay the price for her insolence – her or Dominic?

"Very interesting. Well done. We will consider granting your request."

Aro moved quickly back to the front of the room to address the court.

""It is my pleasure to introduce you to our most recent ally…and our latest enemy."

Mutterings rose from the crowd.

"My friends, hear me out."

Gianna stood stone still as Aro artfully worked the captivated crowd. Only her eyes moved, observing the expressions of those gathered. She willed her heart to settle. Ahead of her, she saw Marcus shift into his visage of indifference…

"The human female has been our guest before. Even in her current, less-perfect form, she has proven to possess a rare gift. For this reason alone, she had been spared though she knew of our existence."

The crowd hissed quietly.

"Indeed, as I must have the well-being of the whole vampire world to account for, we spared her. Obviously, it was for the best of all involved to enter into the mutual agreement that she, along with her gifted mate, would join us once her mate effected the change. Unfortunately, the human-loving Carlisle Cullen found a means to dissuade them, pervaded their minds with lies about us. This gives evidence to the suspicion we have harbored for some time now - that Carlisle Cullen intends to amass a coven of gifted vampires to one day challenge our rule. However, the Volturi are not to be deceived! Today we have taken back what is rightfully ours, and welcome Isabella in our midst."

The crowd broke into polite, enthusiastic applause.

Gianna had no idea whether the words spoken by Aro were the truth or not, but she had enough experience with his "second chances" to know he liked to twist the truth to his advantage.

Aro raised his arms after soaking in the copious accolades of his subjects.

"The foul-smelling, shape-shifting male before you is akin to the werewolves we sought to eradicate. In his wolf form, he is rumored to be a vampire destroyer!"

Boos erupted front the court.

"These special varieties of lycanthropes have lived their lives covertly in their secluded territory, undoubtedly avoiding our detection. But now, as unbelievable as it sounds, Carlisle Cullen has made a _pact_ these creatures and plans to use them for his own power-mongering and egotistic purposes."

Aro had worked the court skillfully into a frenzy, and their vocalizations made such a commotion, Gianna moved to cover her ears as Aro raised his own hand for silence.

"However, I ask for your patience. Our plan will take time and effort as there is much damage to undo in the mind of this child, Isabella. She must be handled delicately as we would not wish to damage her gift in any way. And once we have taken what we need from the shape-shifter..."

"He will be destroyed," Caius interjected.

Gianna's heart sank. How much time did Dominic have left? How much time did _any_ of the shape-shifters have left? If Caius had his way, she was not only to be an accomplice to Isabella's murder, but also to genocide.

"Indeed, brother," Aro acknowledged Caius, but in doing so, made certain he had the last word. "Felix, if you would."

Gianna watched as Felix moved from his position to retrieve something from another member of the guard. It was round, made of thick metal. Her curiosity won out and she turned to follow Felix's movements.

Felix stopped before Aro.

"Place it on," Aro directed.

Gianna cringed as she watched Felix place the contraption around Dominic's neck and locked it in place with a large padlock. It was Aro's sick way of controlling Dominic – if he phased, the collar would crush his neck!

Gianna vibrated with disgust.

She turned away from Aro and Dominic only to find Marcus once again staring in her direction. She immediately dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Go, my friends! A special feast has been arranged in the ballroom to celebrate. Go, enjoy!" Aro sang out.

Members of the guard stood at the chamber doors as the subjects filed out, intoxicated by their thoughts of good fortune…and blood.

"Logan and members of the guard, join in the celebration!" Aro encouraged.

Except for Jane and Felix, the room cleared.

"Ah, yes. I just love spreading good news," Aro sighed, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You love playing to an audience, brother," Marcus added. "And I must say, you spin a very good tale."

Aro shrugged before once again gliding down the stairs and passed Gianna. He bent over to peer into Dominic's face, and wrinkled his nose. "Felix."

The oversized vampire appeared at Aro's side before moving his arms around Dominic's chest and heaving him to a slouching stand.

Aro took Dominic's hand in his.

Alarms went off in Gianna's head. Aro would know _everything_!

"Fascinating. So primitive, instinctual. Oh, my brothers, I wish you could see this…"

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Caius rained on Aro's parade. "The feast awaits, and this smell is spoiling my appetite."

"Very well," Aro released Dominic's hand, and it fell limply to his side. "Take them to their quarters. I will address them later."

With a slight nod, Felix hauled Dominic over his shoulder while Jane approached Isabella, lifting her into her arms. The guards left with their captives.

Marcus and Caius rose, passing Gianna, who remained on her knees to join Aro. Gianna breathed a sigh of relief – only a few more feet and the masters will be out the chamber doors. Although it was humiliating to be treated as though she didn't exist, in this situation, she considered it quite fortunate.

Gianna held her breath, waiting for the doors to close behind the masters, signaling her reprieve.

But then...

"Oh," Aro's voice rang out at the last second, "Let us not forget. _Gianna_."

Gianna turned her head to see Marcus, Caius and Aro facing her. She abruptly lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Yes, Master."

"Rise and tell me, what am I to do with you?"

"I accomplished my mission. I am your loyal servant. I ask only to serve," Gianna responded humbly, her knees trembled as they struggled to hold her still.

Aro appeared in front of her. A slow, crooked smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, you have served."

Without warning, Aro struck her across her face with the back of his hand, and Gianna flew sideways before crashing onto the floor. She knew better than to attempt to get up or to vocalize her pain.

"You have also showed weakness and disobedience!" Aro's voice rose in volume displaying his discontent before quickly recovering. "However, being that I am in a good mood, I shall give you a choice. You will either tend to our guests needs, or you can join us for the feast."

Gianna wisely swallowed the blood that pooled in her mouth from Aro's discipline. There was really only once choice. "I will take care of Dominic and Isabella, Master."

Aro breathed in deeply through his nose. "Mmm. Too bad, we would _so_ have liked to have you for dinner…"

The lords chuckled at Aro's cruel play on words as they at last left the chamber; the smell of fresh blood saturated the air ahead of them.

"It appears between Marcus's obsession with Gianna and your generous leniency, our pet human has acquired nine lives," Caius commented as the brothers strolled down the dimly lit corridors. They need not hurry, Aro made sure there was plenty for everyone to have their fill at the feast on this good night.

In response to Caius's comment, Marcus felt his stiff facial muscles form a frown and Aro sighed.

"Gianna still has usefulness as someone must feed and water the dog," Aro added with a casual flick of his wrist. He wouldn't force that disgusting job on any vampire in his realm.

"Why must we keep the shape-shifter, Aro?" Marcus wondered aloud.

"He was vital in removing Isabella without detection; however, the future-seer has to be _convinced_ Isabella is dead to keep them from seeking her before she is properly ready. His involvement with Isabella is necessary to keep Alice from seeing her. He will be kept in a cell next to Isabella so they can form a relationship in their shared experience. From what I saw of his memories, he _will_ become drawn in, looking for some way to soothe the guilt he will inevitably feel for his involvement in her capture. He is, after all, a Catholic - being manipulated by guilt is their specialty."

Caius allowed a small smile curve his lips while Aro continued to map out the next phase of his plan.

"So, as I see it, the collar is just a backup. He will spend his time here trying to think of a way to free himself _and_ Isabella. But what will really immobilize him, cause him the most angst, will be what to do about Gianna, his pitiable mistress gone rogue. How will he navigate that little dilemma? His need to rescue the damsel in distress versus the longing of his broken heart. What will the man-wolf choose? Should be interesting, don't you agree?"

"There is something - more - to their relationship," Marcus spoke just above a whisper.

"Don't be hesitant, Brother. What is it you sense between our dear Gianna and her dog?"

Marcus did hesitate, but he knew holding back from Aro was an exercise in futility. However, it wasn't so much that he didn't want to share with Aro, it was that he lacked the words to explain the connection between Gianna and Dominic. It was different. It was somehow _more_. Their connection filled Marcus, satisfying a craving within him, and he was tempted to immerse himself in it completely knowing it would feel as welcome and wonderful as wrapping his bare body in a fine silk cloak. In that way, Dominic's bond to Gianna was exquisite, rich, and complete. Close to what he felt when Isabella and Edward were in the chamber together. Definitely nearing the perfection he experienced between himself and Didyme. How does one explain something like that to someone like Aro, who has never even _conceived_ such blissfulness could exist?

"Words escape me," Marcus said at last.

Aro was puzzled by Marcus's inability to answer. He reached for Marcus's hand to take the thoughts directly from his mind. However, as soon as Marcus's mind met Aro's, Aro released his hand it were a flaming torch.

The unusual reaction caught Caius's attention.

"What is it?" Caius questioned as the three reached the ballroom and the festivities.

"Let us not dwell on our work now. The feast is in full swing. Shall we?" Aro dove into the revelries before him. With the smell of blood so heavy in the air, it was simple to dissuade Caius for the time being.

Unfortunately, what Aro saw so clearly in Marcus's mind remained, and could not be shaken - even by the debauchery of the feast. The unpleasant memories had been raised from the dead to follow him…as if _her_ spirit was haunting him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!_

_So... who do you think is haunting Aro?_

_The chapter title song, 15 Step by Radiohead, was played during the closing credits of Twilight. It did not appear on the soundtrack._

_This chapter was definately a group effort, and I have to say Ashling92 amazed me with some wicked rewrites! I used them and think she should start writing some fanfic of her own some time soon! RowanMoon, Rosabella75 and Ashling92 - love you!_

_Ashling92 also did some cool research on the Volturi's sweet ride, check out the link on my profile for their private jet._

_Finally, thank you to Snikerdoodles and crazy4Rob for being awesome reviewers!_


	18. I Didn't Mean It

**Chapter 17 – I Didn't Mean It**

_I'm the guilty one._

_Give me my sentence, I'll pay my penance_

_Nothing kills me more than the pain I have for hurting you_

* * *

Upon entering the ballroom, Aro anchored in place his mask of confidence so his followers would be none the wiser that beneath his calm, cool facade, he was troubled. The facade would be what he would give them, even though a ghost from his past needed to be excised from his mind.

Aro was an intelligent leader. He knew he was only as powerful as the army that backed him. And that army was only loyal as long as they were assured they were on the winning side. Such celebratory feasts pleased warriors and subjects alike. All would drink until they had their fill. Overfed and satisfied, there was no need to question the decisions of the Volturi.

Of course, Chelsea and Corin's presence boosted the carefree confidence in the room. The effect of their gifts hung heavy in the room of revelers, adding to the pleasure of over-consumption and indulgence. Of all the gifted vampires under the auspices of the Volturi, Chelsea and Corin were two of his most cherished coven members. Chelsea, with her ability to influence the emotional bonds between individuals, enjoyed a favored position, as her pure black robe indicated. Tonight, her talent would blanket everyone in her presence, creating an illusion of warm togetherness, while Corin's drug-like effect brought forth a euphoria that lowered inhibitions.

It wouldn't be long before appetites for blood were quenched, whetting the appetites for sex. Such was the usual progression at feasting celebrations. After hours of feeding and fornication, his subjects would be drunk on pleasure and well-pleased. Many hours later, only a slight withdrawal from Corin's effect would dampen their spirits, and that would do little to convince them life under Volturi rule was anything but heaven on earth – worth defending at all costs.

Of course, loyal subjects occasionally needed to be shown the consequences of disloyalty; someone would have to serve as an example of the consequences for disobedience. But none of that was necessary tonight. This was his golden empire, and he was its emperor.

Aro caught a glimpse of his mate, Sulpicia, dressed in sheer iridescent veiling. The fabric shimmered in the firelight and allowed glimpses of the curves of her hips and breasts when she moved. Her teasing behavior drew lustful glances from many males, and several females. The most desirable woman in the room was his, just as it should be.

Taking long drinks from the goblet of blood in her hand, she floated across the room toward Aro. The sway of her hips and the burning desire in her hooded eyes conveyed they would not remain long at the feast tonight…

"Aro, my sweet, drink!" she cajoled as she held the cup out to him.

Instead, he took possession of her, forcefully pulling her to him. His action resulted in the goblet being crushed between their stone bodies. The still-warm blood clung to Sulpicia's flesh. Aro gave in to the sight of his mate covered in fresh blood. Pulling the veiling aside, he lapped hungrily at her exposed skin.

"Come," she curled a finger at him as she backed away, "there are several woman interested in pleasing you tonight to show appreciation for your generosity."

The temptation aroused him; however, the image of his sister still possessed his mind. Her memory grew larger by the second, distracting him beyond logic, making it difficult for Aro to maintain his façade not to mention his desire.

Sulpicia, thankfully, was easier to distract than most.

"Later, my dear. Unfortunately, I do have business I must attend to first. It pains me to miss out on the fun."

Sulpicia pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, and she seductively stroked her long, silky black hair. "You do know I will find it difficult to _restrain_ myself in your absence."

"I know you will save the best for last. It is _I_ who will take you to our chamber when I return."

Sulpicia smiled in anticipation before returning to the festivities.

Surveying the room, Aro saw many attendees had formed small groups or paired off in various areas of the room. He searched for his brothers. Caius was in his throne chair, goblet in one hand, with a half-clothed Athenodora on his lap. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

He took the opportunity to slip from the room. Though he left the revelry behind, his ears remained trained on the sounds of his guests below. Should Isabella or Dominic awaken, he would be the first to address them. However, for now, he knew he had to give the ghost her due. It was the penance he had to pay when her memory resurfaced. It was the only way he had learned to silence her distressing presence in his mind.

Shutting himself behind the heavy door of his chamber, he allowed the scene and the memories to invade his mind knowing once he had given her memory its due, he could then lock it all away for a while and give his mind a temporary reprieve.

_**A long time ago, outside the walls of Volterra…**_

_Two cloaked figures stood like statues atop the highest hill gazing down upon their walled haven. The setting sunbeams reached through the clouds like arms of light embracing the stone city. Aro was proud of her splendor. It was his city._

_As if she could read his mind, Didyme said, "You have accomplished so much, dear brother."_

_"Yes, my dearest one. So much has been achieved for the good of our kind – with your help. And yet, so much more must be done to accomplish our goals. We cannot afford to let anything, or anyone, stop our momentum."_

_He reached the short distance between them to take her hand. _

_The cooler, swirling winds of the higher altitude blew the cloak hood from her head, freeing her onyx hair. It swirled around her face, reflecting the light from the sun and making it sparkle like liquid night. _

_Something in him registered deep pain. _

_He had loved her as far back as he could remember. Although the human memories were now ancient and hazy, a few were still kept vivid by his emotional attachment to them. _

_His most treasured memory was of the day eight-year-old Didyme climbed the old tree near the village well. She so wanted to prove she was as able-bodied as any boy. She climbed up with enthusiastic determination - only to freeze with fear when she realized how far she had ventured from the ground. Though Aro's parents had tried to coax Didyme down for over an hour, it was only when he arrived to reassure her, did she begin her arduous descent. It was her big brother's voice and presence she responded to – only him. _

_He and Didyme bonded that day in a special way. Rarely were they separated, it was almost as if he saw her with new eyes. It was on that day he was captured by her pure gift of radiance._

_Aro missed his sister terribly in the time he was forced to live without her after his transformation due to his bloodlust. Though curious about the possible gifts she might wield as a vampire in light of his own magnificent ability, he let her be. A remnant of good conscience had pleaded with him to let her live her life as a human woman, whose inner beauty and outward grace was admired by many eligible suitors. _

_However, once his destiny became clear to him, Aro acknowledged he needed her gift. His fledgling cause required more loyal subjects, and he knew she had the ability to draw others to her. Gifts such as hers should not be wasted remaining human. With great expectations, he brought her into his world. _

_It paid off. New recruits flocked to her flame like moths - although he was ultimately disappointed her abilities were so limited, not to mention distracting. Aro soon learned that once caught up in her aura of happiness, several of the new recruits lost their ambitious, aggressive edge. They saw no reason for battle or aggression having found happiness. They grew complacent and lost focus. It was a constant irritant to the burgeoning leader, but her ability to lure new talent ultimately outweighed the inconvenience of her effect._

_While Aro had come to expect neophytes to become enamoured with Didyme's gift, he never considered the ambitious warrior Marcus to get caught in her web of rapture…until it was too late. Behind his back, Marcus and Didyme mated. _

_Did this mean Marcus's allegiance had shifted? Marcus could not lose focus. Aro couldn't risk that, besides it wasn't part of his carefully structured plan. The concept of vampire laws of mutual convenience that Aro, Caius and Marcus had forged was gaining momentum and others were beginning to accept the Volturi as the wise and rightful ruling body of vampire kind. Domination was now within his grasp. _

_Their betrayal had forced his hand._

_Aro, like other great leaders before him, understood sacrifice was something leaders are often called upon to do. Shutting away his emotions, he knew he had only one choice. He could not be forced to lose ground now…and if he played his hand right, he could reap several benefits from his noble sacrifice._

_"It will be hard to say goodbye to Volterra, but it's is for the best," Didyme's voice rose melodiously over the howling wind. "I cannot thank you enough for allowing Marcus and I to take our leave. He is a changed man, Aro. The quest for power has left us empty, Aro. It doesn't feed us anymore. We have found what we need in each other. I hope you will understand one day. There is something more._

_"I know you brought me into this life because of your love for me, and now I see it wasn't without a divine purpose. I was created for Marcus, and he for me."_

_Aro could feel her gift blooming around him. Since she had fallen for Marcus, the ecstasy of true love had amplified her abilities, evoking a euphoric state so real it could almost reach his heart. _

_As he took in the warm radiance of Didyme's joyful glow for one last time, the sun dipped behind the hills and the moon rose at their backs._

_At last, Aro gathered his resolve and shoved back against Didyme's effect. _

_"Are you so eager to leave behind what we have begun? The Romanians are threatening our very existence," Aro questioned, allowing himself one small shred of hope she would abandon this foolish quest._

_"It is your aspiration, brother, not mine. And not Marcus's anymore...though we wish you continued success and promise to abide by the laws set forth."_

_"Marcus is my brother. You are my sister. We are family. Stay here and reap what we have sown together. Why live as a commoner, moving from place to place? Look upon what we have won for ourselves! Others will flock to us now."_

_She turned to stroke his cheek, her eyes sympathetic, yet in some way they communicated pity. _

_Aro removed her hand from his cheek, and kissed her palm._

_"I am truly sorry, my sister."_

_"Sorry for what?" She cocked her head in confusion._

_"Sorry for bringing you into this life. I overestimated the potential of your gifts. I had hoped they would be more like mine once you were transformed. I believed we could be more like...equals."_

_Her delicate brow furrowed and she took a step back. "You are displeased with me, brother?"_

_"I am...regretful."_

_Self-preservation began to creep up Didyme's rigid spine, and her haze of happiness retracted, curling up inside her as would a startled crab into its shell. Aro was grateful when he felt her pulling away. _

_"You and Marcus have forced me to make a painful choice. It is unfortunate, but I cannot accomplish my life's work without Marcus. His gift is just too essential to our mission."_

_Didyme did not recognize the deadened look in Aro's eyes. This was a look for his disloyal subjects, his enemies, and his prey. But never for her. Her fear was fully realized and instinct drove her to flee to Marcus before it was too late. He would make this insanity stop! He would protect her and sweep her from danger. All she needed to do was make it to his arms..._

_Like a shot, Aro grabbed her arm, preventing her escape. Then he pillaged through her mind._

_"No. Marcus will remain. You must go. But I am not a cruel being, my sister. I shall not let you suffer."_

_Swallowing her dread, she absorbed his words. As she did, a sense of well-being embraced and caressed her. It was a feeling she knew - it was the swell of pleasure and contentment only Marcus had ever coaxed from her body and flooded into her mind. It was the unique euphoria she experienced through her whole self when he pleasured her... in the giving of bodily pleasure and love...in the giving of himself to her and her alone._

_She sunk into it as if it was Marcus's welcome embrace, trusting it and wanting more – re-experiencing the reason she had bonded to Marcus. Her brain registered, but then quickly disregarded the alarms blaring in her mind, abandoning logic for the feeling that was all consuming, so satisfying...highly addicting._

_In fact, she barely noticed the approach of the woman now controlling her will, easing her into complacency. Didyme didn't know who, but Aro had obviously found a new vampire with a very powerful gift, one so potent it could overpower the strongest innate vampire drive – the one of self-preservation._

_"You use another to intoxicate me and make me feel at ease with my impending death, brother?"_

_"I love you, sister. I wish no pain or fear upon you," his voice shuddered slightly, revealing his desperation. "Please, I beg you, forgive me."_

_He took her hand as Didyme swooned in the unseen vampire's simulated rapture. Aro's face fell as he saw into his sister's hazing mind that her plans still had not changed. _

_The twinge of pain he had felt before now erupted and filled him with agony. Didyme's life - their life together- flashed before him. He wished it didn't have to come to this, but wishful thinking has no place in reality. _

_"Sister," Aro cried with the wail of the wind. His hands cupped her flawless cheeks and his dark eyes searched her hooded ones. "I shall always remember your sacrifice."_

_Her head twisted violently, unnaturally, in his fierce grip before falling to the ground._

_Aro sunk to his knees next to her body, covering his head with his hands and arms._

_"The sacrifice I have made today for vampire-kind will never be fully appreciated!"_

_Extended grief was not a luxury he could afford. Without another glance, Aro rose with the vow he would never kneel for another, and headed slowly in the direction of Volterra._

_"Finish the deed," he instructed._

_The acrid smoke dispersed quickly in the fierce winds; still he breathed it in, the last essence of her staining his cold lungs. His ambitious accomplice followed at a slight distance._

"_I have followed your directives, Lord Aro. I have done all you have asked, though I did not have issue with…your sister."_

_The subtle threat that was being wagered was not missed. "And you wish something in return for your silence?"_

"_I have come here because I know my gift has value to your cause. You have had the 'demonstration' you asked for and have witnessed for yourself my usefulness."_

"_Yes, but I have seen into your mind. You have not been completely forthcoming with your true desire to serve the Volturi."_

"_True. As part of your coven, I can make Stefan pay for what he did to me! Surely you can appreciate my right to revenge."_

"_Is your motive to serve our kind or to seek vengeance against the one who has wronged you? Your intention must be clear. The heart cannot seek two goals simultaneously. You must choose." _

"_I will choose silence in what I have witnessed today. I will serve the Volturi with my talents. That is what I offer."_

_Aro turned. "Then kneel before me and swear your allegiance to the Volturi."_

_The newcomer kneeled and grinned with satisfaction, confident that Aro would not pass on this opportunity to add such an advantageous talent to his arsenal. Besides, the knowledge that Aro had just killed his own sister would be useful fodder to negotiate favors from a leader who had a very dark secret he would undoubtedly want to keep hidden. With this leverage, revenge against the Romanian cover could be sought and taken._

_As the recruit awaited induction, Aro passed judgement. "I'm sorry, your offer is insufficient."_

_Before Aro's words could register, another vampire head had rolled and subsequently burned. Aro addressed the pile of ash appearing at his feet, "So much I have sacrificed this night. True your talent would have been valuable, and I will search for one like it, but tonight your value lies in being an alibi. You see, the story that will be told is that my sister and I were attacked after being supplied with information from you, a Romanian spy who attempted to infiltrate the Voturi. Unfortunately, in that fight, Didyme was lost."_

_Shredding his cloak to give the appearance he had been in a battle, Aro resumed his trek toward Volterra. _

_"Between Marcus's predictable obsession with retaliation, and Caius's quest for just punishment of those involved, I calculate the sacrifices made will be well worth the effort." _

The cold clutches of the visions of the past released him, and he staggered to the stone wall of his chamber for support. Even after all this time, and although it was a necessary deed, the memories of that night caused him so much pain.

Straightening his posture and steeling his composure, Aro internally cursed Marcus. Why did Marcus have to fall for her and force his hand?

Recalling how Didyme's angelic face eclipsed everything else in Marcus's mind, Aro wondered why her memory was so vivid on this night. It was as if she was standing there before them in the chamber. Aro couldn't read anything else in his brother's mind.

Then the reason became clear – the last time Marcus had been so obsessed with Didyme's memory was on the occasion Isabella was here with Edward.

Was Marcus such a bleeding heart? Aro scoffed at the notion he would never give control of his emotions to another as Marcus and Edward had done – love only enslaved you to another. It also was the cause of many poor decisions throughout history as it resulted in loss of logic and focus. Besides, he had loved Didyme, and look what that had gotten him…

Aro made a mental note to keep Chelsea close to Marcus in the days ahead, as he might be wallowing under the weight of his own memories. Too much was at stake for him to be distracted by the possibility of Marcus making a suicide attempt, for tonight Aro was to welcome a new member into the fold.

The thought of Isabella distracted him. He wondered if any of his gifted coven members would be able to breach Isabella's impenetrable blocking power. She would be one of his greatest additions, yet, if she was to be immune to Chelsea's and Corin's effect, he would need to find a way to sever her from the Cullen Coven and secure her to the Volturi. That would take a great deal of skill on his part - but Aro believed he was up to the task. Edward's mind had given him all the ammunition he needed to secure Isabella's loyalty.

* * *

_A/N: Ohhh! Would you hate me if I confessed I very much enjoyed writing this chapter? I love writing Edward, but writing Aro is a devilish good time!_

_Thanks so much for reading, and I would appreciate any comments you might have. (It would be awesome to reach 100 reviews with this chapter!)_

_Thank you to my wonderful team - RowanMoon, RosaBella75 and Ashling92 - who had to speed read and turn this over since I decided at the last minute to create this chapter. _

_The plot thickens, yes?_


	19. Decode

**Chapter 18 – Decode**

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius's departure had left Gianna alone in the main chamber. She struggled to stand as her whole body ached from the punishment Aro had inflicted upon her. Slowly she limped toward the elevator to take it down to the area she had termed "the dungeons."

Present in the castle since its creation, the holding cells were hewn out of solid bed rock two stories below the main chamber. Vampires were never held there, however, just humans. There was no imprisonment for vampires who were labeled "rogue" or "enemies," they were quickly dispatched.

With legs as heavy as granite, Gianna went to the dank, God-forsaken place to face another punishment: Dominic's justified fury at her betrayal. She knew his disappointment and heartbreak would injure her more than any strike Aro could make against her. Dominic had trusted her, and even loved her, but it was more than that - he had tried to make her see her own self-worth. Even though she was practically a stranger, he had _believed_ in her when no one else had ever taken an interest in her or bothered to get to know her. He gave her his heart, and she returned his selfless offering with betrayal.

Gianna slumped against the wall of the slow-moving elevator, throwing her arms around her head in an effort to block out the hideous opera music that continued on an endless loop. _What a nightmare_. She had thought she would have relief from the miserable human life that plagued her memories once she completed this mission. Instead, she found something – someone- that made her human life worth living! Even if Aro did grant her immortality, she knew no matter how intensely her heart burned in transition, she would never forget Dominic. Mortal or immortal – neither life had any appeal without his presence.

As Gianna moved through the empty corridors, she knew in her mind and thoughts, it was time to let go of Dominic. He had special skills that might give him a fighting chance, and she couldn't risk slowing him down. Besides, Dominic wouldn't want anything to do with her once he realized the extent of her deceit and self-serving treachery.

Gianna navigated by flickering torchlight to each of the several cells, standing on her tiptoes to peer through the barred windows in search of Dominic. Faceless moans floated around her like mournful ghosts.

But someone found _her_ first...

"What are you doing here?"

Logan startled her. He materialized from the shadows to stand before her. Gianna squelched a scream, as they tended to echo endlessly in this hellhole.

"I've been assigned as the caretaker for our guests," she responded quickly in a business-like tone.

Logan nodded once. "They remain unconscious. They have no needs right now."

"Are you on watch here?" Gianna speculated, attempting to gather as much information as she could to Dominic and Isabella's impending fates.

"Yes."

Gianna noticed Logan was wearing a light gray cloak.

"So, this is what you requested from the Volturi? To become part of the guard?"

"Yes."

Logan was definitely not one for words. He may be a skilled tracker, but under all that muscle for hire, he was an idiot. For all his "hard work" had had earned a cloak and the lowly task of guarding the one being whose blood vampires detested the smell of_. So, how'd that work out for you, buddy?_

A deep groan emanated from the cell behind Logan. _Dominic_!

Gianna darted around Logan, grabbing at the bars on the cell door window. The door was the only part of the cell that allowed admittance, as all the walls were solid stone. The doors themselves were made of the same reinforced metal as the doors on the main chamber. Only the barred window gave any visual access to the cell, and Gianna pressed her face between the bars, desperate for a look at Dominic.

She could make out Dominic's outline as he lay on the floor. His cell had an opening high above to the right, and from it, light filtered in from the cell next to him. She could make out piles of straw, but other than that, the cell appeared empty.

She wanted to call to him, but then thought better of it. Instead she watched as he fought to overcome the effects of the potent drug that had rendered him unconscious.

He managed to maneuver onto his hands and knees. Then he sat, obviously still disoriented.

"Gianna," he whispered in the dark through parched lips.

Her heart sank. Why did the first word from his mouth have to be her name? _Why?_

"I'm here, Dominic. You're okay," her voice cracked. The words held no logic, but it was all she could think of to say.

"G?" Dominic began to search around and struggle urgently to his feet. "I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Don't move, Dominic. Stay put! Let the medicine wear off first."

"Medicine?" Dominic moved his hand to his jaw, rubbing at the soreness he felt. "That 'medicine' packs one hell of a punch."

As he moved, his arm brushed against the metal collar. Immediately both his hands flew to it, moving around the object until they stopped at the padlock locking it in place.

"_What the fuck_?" His voice was now panicked and very angry. "Where am I?"

There was no keeping him still now. Dominic moved rapidly to his feet. He stumbled forward, calling out to Gianna.

"I'm here. I'm here, Dominic," she cried, the pathetic sight of him groping around the cell crushing her heart. He followed her voice, moving clumsily toward the door. Dominic blinked rapidly as his sight slowly returned to him, though the darkness was still disorienting.

Gianna stuck her hand through the bars and Dominic clutched it.

"Gianna, what has happened to us? I remember I was walking down to the road after you drove away. A car stopped to give me a lift...I got in."

He paused. The foggy feeling in his brain made him question what he was about to say to her. Could it be true? Did he really see what he _thought_ he had seen?

"G, the guy driving the car...he took off his sunglasses and...fuck, you're going to think I'm crazy, but his eyes were red! Red as blood! And his skin...he looked…alien."

"I know," Gianna replied softly, squeezing Dominic's hand tighter.

Bits and pieces continued to come back to Dominic as his head cleared.

"He smelled like _that_ smell! He must have sensed I was on to him. He moved so fast! Everything was a blur and then it went black. What the hell was he? Why am I here – with a freaking metal collar on?"

Dominic was shaking. Everything in him screamed he was in mortal danger, and the repulsive smell confirmed it. It made sense that Gianna was most likely in danger too. His surroundings started to ripple. "No, no! Not now."

Dominic stumbled back and pulled with all his might at the padlock keeping the potentially life-threatening device secure around his neck.

Gianna panicked seeing the wide-eyed look of fear on Dominic's face. "Listen to me!" she shouted over the blood pounding in his ears. "Listen, Dominic, just stay calm! Breathe!" Gianna had no idea what to say, so she just kept trying, "Please, I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with that."

To release the energy that was building in him, he cussed and pounded on the door, searching for a handle, hinges, anything. Finally, in a moment of clarity, Dominic remembered thinking of Gianna, being with her, hearing her voice had worked to get him in control in the past.

"Gianna, speak to me, please."

Instead, another voice responded…

"Now, now. Calm down or you just might make a _fatal_ mistake."

Something in that faceless voice, the calmness of it…or the complete utter lack of emotion it held, caught Dominic's attention.

"Who's there?" Dominic questioned.

The door clanged and began to open. Adrenaline coursed through Dominic as he stepped away from the door. His hands balled into fists and the muscles of his legs coiled in preparation to spring. Unfortunately, the intensity of the smell entering the cell repelled him back several feet.

"Believe me, you bring no pleasure to my senses either. Luckily, I can chose to not to breathe. You don't have that luxury, do you?"

As the door opened completely, firelight from the hall torches poured in, and Dominic's eyes adjusted to view who stood before him. He saw three backlit figures. Two very large men on either side of a smaller one.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dominic asked boldly.

"Oh, yes, we have not been properly introduced. I am Aro – well, Father Aro would be the name you knew me by. This is Felix, and you might remember Logan."

Dominic again rubbed his jaw.

"Where's Gianna?" Dominic demanded, ignoring the news he just received about his supposed employer.

Aro took several steps forward, closing the space between him and Dominic to just two feet. Felix and Logan moved forward to flank their captive.

Dominic studied the man before him. More light entered his cell, and Dominic realized it wasn't a man at all. Aro's filmy red eyes frightened and sickened him. The firelight refracted off his pale skin giving it an iridescent quality. It was eerily beautiful to Dominic's eyes. Still, it was unnatural. Dominic took another two steps back. "What are you?" Dominic hissed.

"I am a super-natural being, such as yourself – only far more superior," Aro replied casually.

Dominic was stunned, his mind raced as his hands moved to the collar.

"Oh, yes. We know all about your furry little secret. Hence the restraining collar."

"Then I am at a disadvantage. You know my capabilities...what are yours?"

"Restraint," Aro sneered.

In a blink of his eye, Dominic's feet were dangling beneath him; a cold hand constricted around his throat. Felix and Logan had his hands pinned behind his back.

"I could kill you right now, but," Aro continued, as he released Dominic, "I chose not to. And I suggest if you don't like the feeling of having your neck crushed, you will refrain from getting _too_ upset. Taking your wolf form would be...most unfortunate."

"Fuck you!" Dominic spat at Aro.

Again, Dominic's world spun as Felix kicked his legs from behind, and he found himself on his knees before of Aro.

"You will show respect to Lord Aro, dog," Felix commanded, pressing down on Dominic's shoulders to keep him in his subordinate position.

"Careful with our guest, Felix," Aro cautioned.

Dominic looked up defiantly. "Lord…Father. You go by many names, but you still have not answered my question. _What_ are you?"

"Dominic! He's a vampire!" Gianna shrieked from the hall unable to hold her tongue anymore.

"Gianna?" Dominic's eyes searched behind Aro looking for her. If he could only see she was unharmed...

"Oh, Gianna. I forgot you were there, dear. Do come in," Aro said, holding a hand out toward her as she hesitantly peered into the cell. "Come, come now. Don't keep us waiting."

Gianna backed away instead. She knew exactly what Aro had planned. He would reveal her. It was another test of her loyalty, and a way of breaking Dominic. _Bastard!_

"Do you need Logan's assistance, my dear?" Aro's sweet voice crooned his threat.

"No, master."

Gianna entered Dominic's cell. She stood next to Aro, but kept her eyes downcast. She couldn't look into Dominic's eyes -not now, not ever. She wasn't worthy anymore.

"Well, have you nothing to say?" Aro questioned. "I know introductions are not needed. You know each other _quite_ _intimately, _yes?"

"Gianna, are you okay? Have they hurt you?" Dominic implored.

"Hurt her?" Aro responded aghast. "Now why would we hurt the woman who made it possible for you and Isabella to be here? Gianna is a valued member of our community. An operative, if you will."

"What?" Dominic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gianna was with _them_?

"Gianna, I believe our guest has asked you a question," Aro deferred. The next scene was set up purely for his amusement. Aro was curious how she would handle this little snag in their relationship.

"They offered me relief from my pain. It was a mission, nothing personal, Domenico." Her voice was so small, but her tone was unapologetic.

"Don't call me that," was Dominic's snapped response.

Aro grinned.

"Well, I do believe that is enough excitement for one night, don't you think? Make yourself comfortable. Gianna will be tending to your needs during your time as our guest." Aro turned and made his way to the exit of Dominic's cell. Felix and Logan followed, leaving Gianna alone in front of Dominic.

"Why?" he whispered. For the second time, she had ripped his heart out.

"I had no choice," she said, still avoiding his eyes.

"And neither do I."

With those words, Dominic leapt to his feet. He grabbed Gianna, pulling her close and pinning her arms to her side with one hard, the other he placed around her neck.

"_Lord_ Aro, release me or I will kill her!"

Logan spun to act, but Aro commanded him to halt with a simple hand gesture.

"You may want to reconsider that, shape-shifter. Without her, who will feed you? Bring you water? You will _rot_ here without her."

"Release me or I'll kill her," Dominic repeated his threat.

The two adversaries stared at each other. Aro was calling his bluff, he was sure of it, so Dominic tightened his grip on Gianna and she whimpered in pain. He was certain Aro would react to Gianna's dire situation. Aro would negotiate her release.

Instead, Aro shrugged. "Kill her. Then she will rot with you," Aro responded coldly.

"You would let her die?"

Aro laughed. "My boy, I'm a _vampire_. What part of that do you not understand? We take, we do not give."

To Dominic's disbelief, Aro laughed as he turned and disappeared into the shadows outside his cell. How do you negotiate with an enemy who has no heart, and therefore, no weakness? Left with no recourse, Dominic released Gianna. Logan reached in and snagged her by the arm, dragging her out of Dominic's cell before slamming the door shut.

Dominic sunk to the cool, hard floor as hatred for Aro and his ilk filled his mind and soul.

There was too much for him to process. Though he had come close to accepting _his_ difference, he was not prepared to learn that the world around him was not at all what he had thought it to be. Human/wolves, vampires. What other grievous creatures existed?

Yet, the question foremost in his mind was how had he not seen through Gianna's masquerade? Recalling the hollow sound of her voice as she confessed her allegiance to his captors sent chills up his spine. She sounded so…dead. He honestly didn't know which was worse: being a vampire captive or finding out the woman at the center of his universe was nothing but a light-sucking, crushing black hole.

However, once his emotions had been spent, logic at last had its turn to rule his mind. Everything had been arranged to bring Isabella to this place. What made her so important to them?

Hours of speculation led him to conclude he had an important role in the mission of kidnapping Isabella or they would not have gone through all the effort to concoct the elaborate façade that brought him to Volterra. In addition, it was now obvious to him that his importance was most likely linked to his ability to morph into a wolf.

This led to another important question: why keep him alive at this point in the game? Aro had cautioned his bodyguard to exercise "care" when dealing with Dominic. It could only lead him to one conclusion: he was still valuable to them somehow.

This might give him the leverage he needed. Did he have something he could offer to possibly negotiate Isabella's safety?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I love writing, but enjoy connecting with readers even more. To show my appreciation, everyone who reviews/comments on this chapter will recieve a teaser of next chapter!_

_Thank you to Ashling92 and RowanMoon, who worked through this chapter with me. And speaking of RowanMoon, if you like supernatural E&B fics (like super-supernatural), do consider reading her story Broken Doll and its squel (which I beta) From the Ashes. They are awesome and RowanMoon is one hell of a story-teller! You can find the links to her stories 3/4 of the way down on my profile page._


	20. Monsters

**Chapter 19 – Monsters**

_The monsters are buried down deep inside_

_You never know when they're satisfied_

_Buried down deep where the sun don't shine_

_The monsters are buried down deep inside _

* * *

Dominic sat against the rough stone wall of his cell, for how long he didn't know. Time appeared to have no meaning here. Though he was sure he'd been in his cell for at least half a day, the lighting never changed. His stomach growled in hunger and his mouth was dry. It made him wonder if Gianna even thought enough of him to return with food or water. If she did, he doubted he trusted her enough to eat or drink whatever she presented to him...

Without willing it, his mind wandered to the comforts and securities of home. Even though he didn't have much, what he did have...well, it was his fair and square and he had earned it. Yet he was too blind to see the value in that and he left it all behind. His mother, Trisha, will be beside herself with worry when she can't reach him. Would she come here eventually to find him? Would she show up at the doors of St. Marcus church asking for him? Or search his apartment for clues to his whereabouts? Maybe she would seek out Gianna - what story would _she_ fabricate to tell his mom? Did it matter? Dominic assumed vampires functioned outside of and above the law - there would be no trace of him for his mother or the police to find. And what of his grandfather? He was getting too old to care for the farm himself.

The thought of his mother enduring so much burden and grief all because of his need to prove his worth to the world was almost worse than contemplating whatever fate awaited him.

Dominic swallowed the overwhelming dread that was threatening to undo him. If there was a way to regain control of his fate, he had to take control of his wits first. Dominic made a deliberate effort to focus his energy on devising an escape plan. He got up and peered between the bars of the door. The vampire named Logan hovered nearby, eerily unmoving. Unfortunately, between his collar and their strength, he knew he didn't have much of a chance overpowering Logan.

Straining his ears to learn more about his surroundings, he heard soft mumblings filtering through the opening high above him. Dominic concluded there was probably another cell next to him. The voice sounded feminine. Could it be Gianna?

At first her words were jumbled, nonsensical, then… "Hello?"

It wasn't Gianna's voice.

He took in a sharp breath. It must be Isabella. She was speaking in mixed up words, probably still disoriented from the drugs they must have pushed into her system as well. It sounded like she was retching a bit too.

He listened to her labored breathing, and waited for her to come to the same stunned realization he had several hours ago: she was a prisoner. At least he knew where he was, and how he got to be there. Dominic couldn't imagine what could be running through Isabella's mind. The last thing she'd probably remember was a minor fender-bender half a world away from here.

Although he worried about her, and he wanted to explain, he doubted she'd listen to him - especially if she learned he had taken part in her abduction.

Guilt plagued him. It was his fault she was here. If any harm befell her, he would be responsible. More was at stake than just his life – hers was too.

He agonized over how he had been duped by Gianna and Aro, just a pawn in Isabella's kidnapping plan. Dominic had no idea why such an elaborate plan was needed to steal such a petite girl, but he knew it had to be linked to his transformation. Why else would they have plucked _him_ from his insignificant Midwestern existence? Yet, the pieces were still too far apart to completely connect. There had to be more to the story. He wondered if Isabella held some of the missing pieces.

She spoke her next word very clearly, "Edward?"

Was that her abusive husband's name? Dominic shook his head. There probably wasn't an abusive husband; in fact, Dominic didn't believe the girl in the next cell was Gianna's sister.

Gianna had lied about it all – _everything_.

His heart hurt as much as his jaw. He had replayed every conversation, every laugh, every touch, and every kiss they shared through his mind over in the last several hours. Pathetically, he still wished something in their time together had been genuine.

Isabella's alarmed ripped him out of his spiraling self-pity.

"Edward! Edward!"

Panic rang high and clear like an alarm bell in the distressed tones of her voice. He wanted to respond to her calls, but what would he say? _Everything is going to be alright?_ Doubtful. _He'd help save her?_ Dominic anxiously stood and looked up at the opening between their cells and tugged at the metal collar around his neck. He couldn't even save himself! But he vowed he'd try to do something. He would look for any means to get her out of this place, take any opportunity to free her or die trying. Isabella should not pay for his gullibility.

"Where am I?" she called out, followed by more retching. "Who's here? Let me out of here!" He heard the sound of her quick footfalls as she ran across the stone floor and pounded on the door. "Let me out of here! Help me!"

Silence.

He waited and listened intently, but there was no sound except for her rapid breathing.

"Is someone there? Let me out. Show yourself!"

Dominic raised his eyebrows. She seemed quite brave, however, he knew if Isabella got her request, she wouldn't like what she saw.

Over and over she banged on the door, and he was sure her fists would be sore and bruised. Then abruptly, she stopped, and it was quiet for a moment until Dominic heard the key turning the metal lock of Isabella's cell followed by _his_ even, measured voice.

"Isabella! Welcome. I do hope you like your accommodations here in Volterra."

Dominic looked around his cell. Cramped, stone, cold. Was he serious?

"You? Where's Edward? What have you done with him?"

None of this conversation made any sense to Dominic. She should have been screaming at the sight of the red-eyed anomaly that was certainly standing before her! Yet, she didn't seem frightened by his presence, in fact, it sounded as if she _knew_ him. Dominic listened closely to Aro's reply…

"I want to give you what you have wished for, but the Cullens have selfishly denied you."

Bella shook her head hoping the simple gesture would wake her from this horrible nightmare. She tried to retrace her last memories through the thinning fog in her head… She was driving Edward's car after again fighting with him over her transformation…then she remembered the crash. She had cursed when she couldn't reach her cell phone.

She followed the car in front of her as it pulled onto the berm of the narrow park road. She had gotten out of the car and approached the other car allowing herself a brief survey of the damage. The Vanquish had definitely suffered the most. She had winced knowing she had confirmed Edward's beliefs - she was reckless when left to her own devices.

The female driver of the other car had moved very quickly in her direction. Startled, she had stopped in her tracks and began spouting apologies, but then was struck by the familiarity of the woman's face. The last words Bella remembered uttering were, "Do I know you?" and the woman responding, "I am truly sorry, Isabella. I have no other choice."

From her peripheral vision, Bella had seen the woman's arm dart out to stick something sharp into her thigh. The world spun and blackness had crept into her field of vision. Next second, she was pitching backward against something very solid and warm...and somehow familiar. A deep panicked voice had hollered, "Gianna! She's passing out!"

_Gianna_. One puzzle piece fell into place. "I'm in Volterra?" Bella muttered.

"Yes, my dear, you are our special guest. We are willing to grant your request to become immortal!"

Aro spoke with such glee, he reminded Bella of a demonic game show announcer cheerfully proclaiming the contestant could win "a new car!" However, instead of bouncing around like a giddy contestant on a game show, Bella guardedly backed away from Aro.

"Oh, come now, Isabella. I know about your numerous requests. How you wish to become one of us." Aro held his arms open in a welcoming gesture. "The time has finally come."

Bella's throat constricted, and her mouth went dry. The last time she, Edward, and Alice were in Volterra, Aro threatened her with death for knowing too much. Now he was exuberantly offering her immortality? _Why_? The more likely scenario should be death for her as well as death for Edward and his family for their inaction, allowing her to continue to remain human. The Volturi should be dealing out punishment, not rewards…or…was this their twisted idea of punishment? To kidnap her, transform her, and send her back crimson-eyed and contaminated by Volturi venom to Edward? She wondered if he would even want her back. The thought of his rejection terrified her.

"But... Edward said…"

"What, Isabella? He said he would transform you?" Aro's ringing cynical laughter echoed off the stone walls. "Oh, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he _never_ intended to bring you into this life. Had you not figured that out by now?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "You're lying."

Aro smiled and took several steps toward her. "My dear, I hold all the cards. Why would I lie?"

When Bella failed to respond, Aro continued, "You have to admit, I do know Edward's mind more intimately than you do." Aro looked thoughtfully at his hands – the ones that held Edward's many months ago as they stood together in the large turret chamber with Alice.

"But he _promised_…"

"Yes, he has promised you so much, hasn't he? If I remember correctly, he promised to keep you safe, yet harm _has_ come to you. James' attack. Victoria's pursuit. The risks they posed to you, your mom and dad. How stressful that must have been – being so vulnerable and unable to protect the ones you love most?" Aro shook his head admonishingly. "And, I believe he also promised not long ago in a forest that you would never see him again. Well, that wasn't _quite_ true either, was it? It appears Edward does whatever suits him best _at the time_."

Bella again shook her head vehemently at Aro's words. "No."

"Stubborn girl, let's look at this logically, omitting amorous emotions and wishful-thinking, shall we?"

Bella eyed Aro warily as he began to slowly circle her like a shark around injured prey.

"The truth is he was too _afraid_ to change you, Isabella."

"Edward isn't afraid of anything!"

Aro paused behind Bella and whispered in her ear, "He's afraid of losing you, correct? Oh, do tell me if I am wrong, but didn't he tell you how much he _feared_ losing you? The '_human'_ you."

"He said he'd still love me after the change," Bella shot back defensively.

Aro circled around to face Bella, his bemused smile conveying she was obviously missing the point he was trying to make. "And you _believed_ that?"

"He also worried about the fate of my soul," Bella added quickly.

Aro ran his hands down his face in exaggerated exasperation. "Isabella, you must understand, Edward is very young by vampire _and_ human standards. His lack of experience shows. Stumbling across one's singer is a very overwhelming and overpowering experience, I know." Aro absentmindedly spun the blood-red ruby ring on his finger. "And at such a tender age, he tried to make sense of what he was experiencing emotionally and physically when he caught the scent of your divine blood. Had his instincts not been warped by Carlisle's blasphemous teachings, he would have seen you for what you are: a rare gift to be enjoyed… to be consumed.

"Instead, he chose to keep his liquid gold in its original vessel to possess as long as possible, just as a human cherishes a fine bottle of wine, allowing it to remain uncorked, unconsumed, and prized on a shelf."

"Edward loves _me_. Not my blood."

"Again, his inexperience shows. He _interprets_ his desire and possessiveness of you as love. Just as you believe you _love_ a vampire. We are irresistible to your kind. Didn't Edward tell you about all that? Isabella, you love the lie and he lusts for your blood. Your 'relationship' is really just…a big misunderstanding. There, the truth is out in the open. All that is left is for you to embrace it."

Bella staggered back and Aro reached to steady her, but she jerked away from his outstretched hand. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth. Edward has brought you so far into our world, yet toys with you, keeping you human. Possessing you, yet keeping you inferior to him - what kind of life is that for you? He is confused and selfish! You are more valuable to him flesh and blood than you would ever be as stone and immortal. You see, he fears how things might _change_ once you were transformed."

Bella could feel the burn rising in her skin as she fought against Aro's logic. She could sense she was losing the fight, and tears stung her eyes, but she refused to give up on Edward – on _them_. "He said we were mates! Vampires mate only once for as long as they exist!"

"Don't preach to me about vampire nature, Isabella. I am well aware of the facts. But Edward and his coven have manipulated you through omission and deception. Did Edward ever mention that even if you are his true mate, that once you became a vampire, you might mate with another?"

Aro grinned as he saw Bella processing his words and her eyes widen in sudden realization. "Oh, yes. It's true. There is no guarantee that _you_ would mate to _him_. Don't you see, he couldn't risk that! It is impossible for a vampire to give up his singer to another."

"Marriage means something to him!" Bella insisted, her anger overcoming her fear of speaking out. How dare Aro call their love into question after all that she and Edward had been through!

"Marriage?" Aro laughed mirthlessly. "Marriage is both human and a choice; mating is neither. How could you _dare_ compare humans' feeble bonding ritual to mating? Marriage is pomp and circumstance. Such unions break like a wet noodle under the slightest inane human triviality."

Bella folded her right hand over her left, pressing her wedding ring into her palm. Her motion caught Aro's attention.

"Marriage was just another way for him to claim you as his. Don't be so naive, Isabella. In keeping you human, Edward was perfectly content. Why would he gamble with the unknown consequences of changing you? He would be risking everything."

"No." Bella shook her head weakly. She tried to wall her mind off from Aro's acidic words, but they seeped into her brain corroding the beliefs she held most dear.

Aro was nonplussed. He was saving his most persuasive argument for last. He could see her resistance was starting to crumble, and with one more bold strike, he might just be able to snap the bond between her and Edward – the first crucial step in her conditioning. "And what of your extraordinary gift? Certainly if you can't understand or believe what I have explained to you so far, surely you are smart enough to see why he was shaken by the potential of your powerful gift."

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "I have no gift. Edward would have…"

"Told you? Look how much he _hasn't_ told you! Wake up, Isabella," Aro pleaded, placing his deathly cold hands on her shoulders to give her a slight shake. "But, I have to admit," he added with slight disbelief in his tone, "I am astonished _both_ Edward and Carlisle have hid this from you. You certainly had the right to know about your own power."

Aro released her and turned away shaking his head. He had baited the hook, now he waited for Bella to bite.

She did.

"What…what power do I have?"

Aro spun on his heels to face her.

"No, Isabella. Think for yourself. Deep inside you know what it is, but Edward let you believe something was wrong with _you_, all the while he _knew_ the powerful gift you possessed. Think, child."

Tired of feeling the fool, Bella focused her mind and considered Aro's question, coming to only one possible conclusion. "My mind. My mind was different. Edward can't read it." Bella's voice grew in strength, "And you can't get inside it. Neither can Jane."

"Brilliant!" Aro praised with a wide smile. "Yes, you are a _shield._ Your mind has the power to block certain vampire powers. And I must say, your shield will very likely be an exceptionally strong one, since it is so pronounced even in your human form. I believe, with our guidance and teaching, you could also learn how to project that shield, protecting those you care about from harm. Wouldn't you like to be able to keep others you care about safe? You will be a force to be reckoned with, Isabella. Let us help you be all that."

"And…if I don't want to?"

"Excuse me?" Aro questioned, genuinely perplexed by her question.

"What if I refuse your _guidance_? If I don't want to be changed by you, what will happen to me?"

"Isabella. You know the rules. My brothers and I, out of the goodness in our hearts, allowed you to leave with your deceitful Cullens under the agreement you would be changed. Unfortunately, the Cullens did not keep up their end of the deal. It is _their_ fault it has come to this. We cannot allow humans to walk about freely, possibly exposing our existence."

"You would kill me then?"

"No. Just as we refused Edward's request for death, we would refuse you. You see, your gift is too valuable. If you reject our offer, you will join our domesticated human residents until you have… reconsidered."

Aro could see the confusion in Bella's eyes. "Domesticated humans?"

"Certainly you don't think the Volturi scout around for blood whenever we wish it? Those who come to us asking for immortality must serve first."

Dawning flamed across Bella's face. "You keep humans captive and take their blood for your _convenience_?"

"Oh, don't look so astonished. Think of them as you would your dairy cows. Same concept." Aro waved his hand dismissively.

"But they aren't animals – they're human beings!" Bella recoiled in disgust.

"And we are vampires!" Aro felt his temper flare. "We are superior to humans just as you see humankind superior to animals. You enslave them, slaughter them, consume them, and not give it a second thought. How is it so different?"

Bella flinched. Aro regained his cordial manner.

"My dear, we are generously offering you a wonderful opportunity. Perfection. Even though the Cullens, namely your... _husband_…" Aro spoke the word "husband" as if it left a most foul taste on his palate, "purposely withheld it from you."

His solid case had weakened Bella's resolve. Aro could see it in her posture. He saw the fire in her eyes dim as she receded into doubt.

Although she was exhausted mentally and emotionally, Bella's body switched into survival mode. Adrenaline coursed through her system and she shook with the energy gathering in her muscles.

Edward and Carlisle had lied to her? Purposely kept information from her? She knew Edward always claimed he was protecting her and saving her soul, but was that his true intention or was he manipulating her while hiding the truth? One thing she knew for sure, his inaction had resulted in her being kidnapped and held against her will by the Volturi. Manipulated, controlled - did everyone take advantage of her?

Bella swore it needed to stop. _No more._

"Edward will come for me," she acknowledged the simple fact - she was his. "They will _all_ come for me."

"Yes, Edward would be delighted to have his little singer back in his egotistic claws."

Aro opened his arms and his eyes mockingly searched the room. "However, they are neither here, nor are they coming."

His brow furrowed. He moved even closer to Bella, who trembled visibly as she absorbed the reality of the two nightmarish choices Aro had presented to her: be changed by the Volturi and become part of the guard or be enslaved.

Aro cupped her cheek and grinned when she did not react in shock to his wintry touch. "I keep forgetting your mind is limited by your humanness, so I will explain it in complete detail for you. You already know that the Cullens have brought the death penalty upon themselves by revealing their true nature to you and by refusing to transform you. And while I have to admit that they did a remarkable job with the redhead and her newborn army, the Cullens are no match for us. The Guard is well trained and we obviously have our means to block little Alice's gift.

"So once you arrived safely in Volterra, we notified Carlisle of your whereabouts, and came to an understanding. We would guarantee your safety with us, and if the Cullens refrained from further disobedience, we would refrain from punishing them."

The other foot had dropped. It was her life in exchange for Edward's and his entire family. Her family. The Volturi did, indeed, hold all the cards. Alice's gift was not as sure tight as Edward had thought, _or_ led Bella to believe. Since Alice never saw her abduction being planned, no one was able to intervene. And as much as she would want Edward to come to her rescue, she knew he made the right choice to save six lives over her singular one.

"I'm rather glad to keep my old friend Carlisle intact. Such an interesting being he is. Who would have thought he could be subject to such insubordination…It truly seems that you were indeed not good for him…or Edward…"

Bella slumped in defeat, her cheek settling into Aro's hand. There was no way out. She was drained, trapped, and quickly spiraling into helplessness and hopelessness.

"My dear, I know this is a lot to take in. A lot for you to contemplate. Please, take some time to consider my words, and enjoy the accommodations we have set up for you. Do know we would never hide the truth from you. We will never hold you back from becoming who you were _destined_ to be – a highly gifted and powerful vampire. _We_ embrace your future.

"Now rest. I will have a proper meal brought to you later."

He turned to leave, and though every fiber in Bella's body told her to run and fight, her mind discerned it was fruitless. If only Edward had changed her already… Hadn't he learned after incident with James and followed by their time in Volterra that it was just too risky to leave her human?

Unless…what Aro had told her about Carlisle and Edward was all true. Had Edward planned to keep her human for his benefit…?

Aro reached for the door, but turned to look at his work. Bella had crumpled to the floor, staring blankly at nothing. He was proud of what he had accomplished.

"Oh, and Isabella, welcome to your new home."

* * *

_A/N: Aro is one smooth talking dude. Does he know Edward's thinking - even if Edward doesn't realize it himself? Hmmm. _

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope this chapter entertained you - and didn't raise your hackles too much!_

_My deepest graditute to Ashling92, RosaBella75 and RowanMoon - they are really giving me all I need to bring this story to you. I'd be lost without them._


	21. Friends

**Chapter 20 - Friends**

_- I need love, for only love is true._

* * *

The chill of two hands sliding under her shirt to caress the warm skin of her waist and ribcage disrupted Bella's slumber. She knew most women would probably be turned off by the sensation of such cold skin against theirs, but Bella knew who was attached to those hands, the most handsome man she had ever dreamed of. Her sparkling Prince. She had been conditioned to respond with arousal to his frosty touch...

"Edward," Bella hummed softly, still surfacing from her sleep.

"You belong to me now," a deep voice responded, as cold breath and iced lips grazed her neck.

The sound echoing through Bella's ears was all wrong, and her stomach clenched. Her eyes flew open in terror. A pair of devil-red eyes and blinding white teeth glimmered down at her.

"I'm going to enjoy every bit of you…and tell Edward every detail," Felix growled. "You were mine to destroy last time you were here, but Edward took that from me. I owe him one. It's only fair."

This time Bella did fight back. She clawed at Felix's face, but he only laughed harder.

"Don't resist. I can make this _most_ pleasurable, I assure you," Felix's voice grew huskier as he pinned both her wrists over her head with just one of his large hands. He lowered his body over Bella's, limiting her ability to resist.

"No, no..." Bella squeezed her eyes shut as Felix's lips and tongue assaulted her mouth and neck. His free hand tore at her clothing.

_Not like this, please, not like this..._Bella prayed. How she wished she had vampire strength or use of this "shield" Aro spoke of to protect herself from the impending violation of her body. But she was too weak, _too human_...she cursed the feeble existence Edward had left her in.

Bella felt Felix's arousal pressing between her legs, and quickly attempted to disconnect her mind from her body. He would _not_ have all of her!

The weight of his body on hers threatened to suffocate her, but with every ounce of oxygen she had left in her lungs, she gave out one more defiant scream...

The force of the scream left her gasping and sputtering. Unexpectedly, the weight was gone, and she sprang upright to look around her while clutching her body and clothing. Everything was intact. Untouched. Untainted.

"It wasn't real," she shook with relief.

It had been a nightmare...at least partially. She was still in her Volturi prison cell, albeit, her cell had been lavishly decorated. Ancient tapestries of unimaginable value hung over the rugged stone walls, and rugs of animal fur covered the floors. Oil lamps high above her head gave the "room" a soft glow. Her captors had even thought enough of her human needs to furnish it with a large wood four-poster bed, complete with heavy maroon and yellow paisley-print privacy curtains.

To assure herself that Felix's presence had been a dream, Bella scrutinized her surroundings. As her eyes wondered to the sitting area comprised of two high-back parlor chairs and a small tea table, she again gasped – one of the chairs was occupied.

Its occupant was covered in a dark cloak with the hood drawn up; shadows hid the face nestled within it.

Bella scooted backwards across the satin-sheeted bed. Her feet hit the floor, and she continued to move away until her back came in contact with one of the rough cell walls. Her only comfort coming from the fact that the being in the chair was too slight to be the hulky six-foot, seven-inch Felix.

"Who's there?" Bella croaked, still trembling from her violent nightmare.

The being raised his hands slowly and removed his hood.

"Did I awaken you?" Marcus asked with what Bella interpreted as mild concern…or curiosity…in his voice.

"No," she replied, keeping herself pressed against the wall.

"Come, sit." Marcus patted the chair next to him.

"I'd rather not."

"Very well," Marcus said. "I did not find what I was searching for. I will leave you."

He rose, but Bella called out, "Wait!"

Marcus lowered himself back into the chair.

"What...what are you looking for?" Bella asked, not sure if or why she cared, but it appeared Marcus was not there to harm her if he was so willing to leave at her request.

"I was searching for a feeling, I suppose. Something I experienced when you and Edward were here together. I did enjoy your visit."

"My first visit was much like this one – _unplanned_."

"You are such a brave girl. You amuse me." Marcus's lips twitched at the corners.

"Glad I could entertain you," Bella muttered under her breath. "You're Marcus? Edward told me you could...feel connections between individuals."

"Yes, that is my gift...or more often than not, curse."

Bella sensed Marcus was different from his fellow royal sidekicks. His behavior definitely roused her curiosity, and with Aro's disturbing words were still rattling around in Bella's head, this may be a chance to get the truth: were she and Edward mates or was Aro correct in his statement their relationship was a pathetic human/vampire misunderstanding?

"You said you sensed something between Edward and me. What was it?" she asked tentatively.

"Something I had long, long ago."

"Tell me, please. What was it you felt?" Bella realized she had left the "safety" of her wall and had drifted closer to Marcus in search of the truth.

His eyes appeared to soften at her approach, but his expression didn't change.

"Many, many years ago, I met a beautiful creature. A woman of pure light and joy. That was her vampire gift. She possessed an aura of happiness which could reach out and envelop anyone within her presence; people flocked to her because of it. They wanted to be near her and stay under her umbrella of rapture and bask in the radiant positivity of her gift.

In all honesty, I was no different." Marcus's eyes grew distant for a brief moment before they refocused intensely on Bella. "But do you know what _really_ made her so special?" Marcus asked.

Bella shook her head.

"She didn't abuse that gift. Aro made use of it, no doubt, to quickly amass a loyal following; however, she never took any of the eager suitors into her heart. She knew that others were drawn to her not because of who she was inside, but because of her gift. How lonely that must have been for her.

"I saw that she kept her heart to herself, only giving and receiving affection from her brother, Aro."

Bella swallowed. This story held information she had not learned of from Edward. She inched cautiously to the chair next to Marcus, and eased herself into it.

"Did Aro care about his sister?" Bella inquired softly. Although Marcus's story-telling voice was monotonous, it also seemed to have a calming, almost hypnotizing, effect on her.

"Oh, yes. He did. I also found I had become jealous of his relationship with her."

Disconcerted with the story's current theme of jealousy, Bella interrupted, "What does this have to do with Edward and me? You said you were here to 'feel' something."

Marcus paid her question no mind, and continued telling his tale to his captive audience of one.

"I soon found Didyme frequently watching me. Her actions puzzled and concerned me, so I asked her why she did such a thing. Her answer was surprising and flattering. She said she was taken by ethic of fairness. She thought that although I was quite the formidable fighter, I let logic rule my actions. We spent time together from then on, discussing the arts, the Volturi's growing recognition as the vampire ruling family, and we planned a future utopia for vampire-kind."

Marcus sighed and paused. Bella subconsciously buried her teeth into her lower lip anxious to catch every word falling from his cold yet sentimental lips. She could tell the story was about to take a twist.

"Ever so slowly and simply, we fell in love. There was no _purpose_ to it. It did not _serve_ either of us. It just…was. However, the future we had envisioned together was not at all compatible with the future Aro had planned. Didyme grew unhappy, stifled. And like a flower unable to find a reason to flourish, she began to wither. Oh, not many saw this, but I did, because I knew her in here," Marcus said, touching where his heart once had beaten. "We decided to leave. She had been sheltered by Aro all her existence, and had not seen much of the world. We were going to explore it together, preach the law that could unite all vampires, and just..._live_.

"Aro had granted our leave, but before we departed...she was destroyed." Bella felt her brow creasing. She had never seen sadness displayed in the burning-ember eyes of a vampire who drank human blood. Actually, she would have thought it impossible had she not witnessed it for herself. "_I_ was destroyed," he whispered to himself.

Bella was at a loss for words and objective thought. Experiencing love for Edward had made her empathetic to those who had loved and lost. She wanted to reach out and extend her condolences to Marcus, yet, he was one of the reasons she was being held captive and threatened. It was a strange, conflicted, silent moment...

"Who did that to her?"

"The Romanian Coven planned a surprise attack on her and Aro. They saw our increasing coven as a potential threat, and I believe sought to kill off the Volturi, one by one if necessary. Ultimately, I learned Aro was correct. He always preached that either you take power, or others will take it from you. It was a valuable lesson to learn."

The recalled memories appeared to be making Marcus agitated. His brow furrowed and his hands clenched into fists on the arms of the chair. Bella tried hurriedly to get the answer to her question, "And Edward and me...?"

But it was too late.

"Yes, well, I have lingered too long. Burdened you with my lengthy tale of woe. We will have much time to discuss this further on another day. I will take my leave now so you can rest. Sleep well, Isabella."

Marcus rose and floated through the open cell door. It closed behind him almost as silently as he had exited.

Again, Bella was left alone to ponder another puzzle.

In the hours before sleep took her once again, but after she exhausted her mind debating the reason for Marcus's visit and the truthfulness of Aro's argument, she began to ponder time. Marcus had commented they would have "much time" to discuss his story.

Since meeting Edward, Bella had felt time stalked her, always threatening to overtake her, make her an unsuitable object for Edward's desire. Yet, if she were transformed, she would rule over an eternity of time. This was the choice Aro obviously wanted for her. Not because he wanted to grant her a wish, no, she was not so naive as to believe that, but because of her latent, powerful talent as a shield. He wanted to use her.

Marcus's story did, however, give Bella a clue to Aro's methods: Take power, or have it taken from you.

In Aro's unique view of her, she was powerful. He took her.

Against her wishes.

Edward viewed her always needing protection. She wanted to be powerful like him, but he refused.

Against her wishes.

_Take power, or have it taken from you._

_Take or be taken._

Bella's eyes felt heavy and she slumped back in the chair. How much of the truth had passed over Aro's lips? How much was she willing to believe? Would Edward come for her as he always promised? And even if he did, what chance did she have at leaving this place human _and_ with Edward? She shook her head wearily. No, that happened once, it was clear the Volturi did not give second chances. They had a reputation to uphold.

If Edward wasn't coming, then she would have to fend for herself.

Whatever her destiny, she decided one thing for sure: she wanted to be the one in control of it. P_ower_ meant _control,_but to have power, she needed to have full use of her gift – and for that, she needed to be a vampire. The only question left: was she willing to sacrifice her human life to the Volturi in order to possess the power she needed to save herself?

(*~*)

"Edward? Please, Edward, it's Esme. Please look at me." Esme held Edward's face in her hands as she knelt before him and searched his eyes for awareness. "I loved her too, dear. I'm so sorry this happened."

Esme sat on the floor, frustrated. It had been forty-six hours since Edward went catatonic according to Alice's calculations, and no one had been able to crack through his protective shell.

Once Carlisle and Esme had arrived at Bella and Edward's home in New Hampshire, Alice and Jasper remained long enough to give them a briefing before they departed on a flight bound for Seattle. There they would meet up with Rose and Emmett before making contact with the members of the pack.

Carlisle cautioned them about approaching the Quileutes on their land, and what consequences could be realized if any Cullen broke the treaty. Jasper had acknowledged Carlisle's concerns, and assured him it would be handled delicately – at least as long as they were innocent. If Jacob and his pack were involved in Bella's death, the treaty would be null and void.

A look and a nod of agreement were exchanged between Jasper and Carlisle.

After Alice and Jasper's departure, Esme and Carlisle attempted for hours to reach Edward, to bring him back from the place he had retreated to deep within his mind. But they may as well have been dealing with a corpse. Edward was dead to this world.

Emotionally exhausted, they finally took a break. Esme smoothed her hands over Edward's hollowed eyes to close them. Their emptiness spoke volumes on the potential years of joy and love that had been abruptly and unfairly lost.

Reluctantly, she pulled out her phone and began texting.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm letting the rest of the family know what happened. Once Alice meets with Charlie, we will have to start arranging a funeral service," Esme sighed. "We'll need all the support we can get to heal from this tragedy."

Carlisle knew she meant Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and her newfound mate, Garrett. Unfortunately, he also knew Irina would not be among the informed. She had chosen to leave the Denali Coven shortly after Bella and Edward's wedding. Irina was unable to reconcile with the family after Laurent's death. She saw the events from a different perspective.

Carlisle's heart ached for his son. How long Edward had been withdrawn into himself, surrounded by loving couples, yet still hoping to find his own match. Carlisle was not as surprised as he should have been when Edward's perfect match came in the form of a human. A human with a mind unreachable to him. That glitch in her mind had always puzzled Carlisle. Esme had speculated Bella's silent mind presented an irresistible challenge to Edward in that he actually _had_ to get to know someone to understand what she was thinking.

She was also Edward's singer. Forbidden fruit was always more tempting. Yet, what were the chances that Edward would find in Bella his greatest obstacle _and_ his greatest desire? Coincidence? Fate?

Carlisle shook his head. Pondering all this didn't matter anymore. Bella was gone. Edward walled off from reality...

"How long can he last this way?" Esme's voice was a lifeline.

"Indefinitely."

"Won't he starve to death?"

"Starving won't destroy him. The venom that lubricates his joints will slowly be reabsorbed into his tissues, and he may have difficulty moving after some time. But he will not...die," Carlisle added the last word hesitantly.

"We need to get him home! Surrounded by family. We'll take him with us in the rental car," Esme insisted. Carlisle could hear the defiance in her voice. She was betting against Alice's prophesy.

"I understand your desire to protect him, Esme, but Alice was very clear. If we remove him from this house, it will not end well for _any_ of us." Alice had shared the horrific fine points of her vision with Carlisle, but informed him she would not reveal all the details to any other family member. It would just be too much mental anguish for everyone on top of what had happened to Bella and Edward. "I don't want to leave him either. I suggest we stay here with him. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose will live in our new home without us."

Esme frowned. This was not how she envisioned her "family."

"Carlisle, how can we function as a family, or as a coven for that matter, when we are scattered? I don't think our children will remain together without a clear leader. We'll lose everything we have worked so hard and lovingly to create."

Esme was correct. Carlisle knew that despite the achievements they had made by engaging in "vegetarianism", they were still ruled by vampire nature. Their four children would need to reorganize as a new coven, or split from each other. Carlisle bristled at the thought of a new leader among them. He was not willing to relinquish control of his coven.

"It's only a temporary solution," Carlisle sighed, trying to put Esme's fears to rest while he sought an answer. Even if he did renounce his coven to remain in Edward's home with his wife, it certainly wasn't a suitable long-term solution for Edward. He just couldn't spend eternity in this half-life condition, and Esme and Carlisle couldn't spend that eternity longing for him to return to them.

Esme's phone chimed. She read the text, and her fingers flew over the keys in response.

"Carmen said they send their condolences, and they are ready to lend any support we need."

Carlisle ran his hands over his face in frustration. He glanced over at Edward, stone still, a world away. Just when their family had seemed complete and happy, it all was blown to hell.

Jasper's words began to gnaw at him: "Carlisle, I think this was a murder, not an accident."

At first, Carlisle had pushed Jasper's conspiracy theory aside, believing that in his grief, the military-trained man sought solace in the world of violence he was familiar with. But now, with ample time to just sit and think, Carlisle couldn't help but consider the possibility Jasper might be correct.

Esme watched as her husband's face went from pained to sour.

"You don't think someone did this to Bella and Edward, do you?" she asked, attempting to interpret Carlisle's expression as the rising sun cast shadows across his face.

"I don't think so...I don't know," Carlisle stammered. "I can't see Jacob having murder in his heart. I spent a lot of time with him while he recovered from the newborn attack. Of course, he made me swear to doctor-patient confidentiality before he confided in me, but his heart is good – misguided in its youthfulness, but good. And I don't think any members of the pack would risk violating a treaty that has lasted for generations over Jacob's first heartbreak."

"If not Jacob, then who? James, Victoria, Laurent are all dead. Irina is bitter over Laurent's death; do you think she would seek revenge against Bella and Edward?" she asked in a tone that revealed disbelief in her own theory.

Carlisle shook his head. "I've known Irina for a long time, she is very outspoken and strong-willed, but she doesn't condone violence. Besides, I would think with the Denali's having such a close relationship with us, Alice would have seen something or Edward would have heard something in Irina's thoughts at the wedding."

Carlisle rose from his chair and began to pace the same floor Edward had worn thin just hours before.

"Carlisle, if someone _did_ do this, they had to know it would be a crushing blow to our family. Who could possibly hate us so vehemently? Who could be so powerfully motivated?"

"And get past Alice's sight," Carlisle added. "I guess that's what led Jasper to the Quileutes."

Carlisle felt like he was chasing his tail. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone else knows how to play with the loopholes in Alice's sight."

Esme rose to join her husband. "Victoria did. Could she have passed that secret on to someone? I didn't think she and James had any other alliances."

Carlisle bit his lip. He had a confession to make. "After the battle with the newborns, Edward told me he read the thoughts of the young newborn we tried to grant asylum. The girl believed the Volturi were involved in the strike against us."

"You never shared this with me? Why?"

"I didn't believe it. The Volturi are the enforcers of the law. They came to maintain order, and destroy the army and their creator. Besides, the newborns knew no truth other than what was fed to them by Victoria. How easy would it have been for Riley or Victoria to put in their heads that the Volturi were involved in the attack against our coven? They plant that information into Edward's mind, and the resulting war between us and the Volturi reduces this coven to ashes. Victoria wins. Quite a clever back up plan, I must say."

"But now?" Esme asked, trying to follow where Carlisle's thinking was taking him.

"But now I'm wondering... If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Maybe that girl was correct. If anyone has the ability to strike with the precision of a cobra, and yet slither away with complete immunity, it's Aro."

"How could they kill our Bella! Just because she was still human? They knew what the future held! They saw Alice's vision!" Esme was tripping over her words, furious and skeptical of the possible cruel harshness of the Volturi.

"No, I think it's _more_ than eliminating one human in on a dangerous secret. Like you said, this is a blow to the family - _to my coven_. The largest coven known aside from the Volturi. Maybe Aro was feeling _threatened_?"

"Carlisle, what have you ever done to demonstrate any threat to the Volturi? You have been law-abiding since day one."

"Maybe I'm taking too big of a leap. We don't even know if Bella's death involved foul play." Carlisle sighed and began again to pace. "It's just not my nature to accept _not having the answers."_

Carlisle paused to look over at Edward's unmoving form. "At the very least, we should be on alert. If our coven indeed becomes splintered, I can't rule out an attack. Divided, we are vulnerable."

* * *

_A/N: Oh my Carlisle, so clever... and even quotes Sherlock Holmes. His speculation is close to the mark..._

_Thank you for reading. I have enjoyed your comments/reviews very much - and your speculations - they make me smile (or don a sinister all-knowing grin!)._

_Sorry about the lack of update last week - RL happens and messes with your best intentions at times._

_Many thanks to Ashling92, who keeps me on track and prevents me from making a major fool of myself (as I wanted to give credit for Carlisle's quote to Mr. Spock instead of Mr. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *face palm*). And thank you to the wonderfully creative mind of RowanMoon, who has helped me straighten some of the curves in my convoluted mind so this story doesn't give readers carsickness._

_See you next week with more intrigue and action!_


	22. Possibility

**Chapter 21 – Possibility**

_There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I'm gonna get_

* * *

Food had finally arrived.

Dominic could smell it coming.

But more importantly, he heard Gianna's voice. It didn't sound…right. From the day he first met her at the airport, her voice made him feel at peace. It reminded him of butter, and how it would melt so smoothly and elegantly around the edges when it came into contact with warm, toasted bread. For him, it was like that when she spoke with her flowing Italian accent, and her words would cover him like a rich liquid, sinking into every crevice.

Dominic clutched his stomach as it let out a low grumble.

Sure food was on his mind, obviously, but he was also unnerved by the high-pitched stress of Gianna's usually comforting voice. Dominic assumed her heated words were with Logan, who was ever present outside his cell, but he couldn't be sure. _Don't those damn things every climb into their coffins to sleep?_

"It's _my_ duty given to me by Lord Aro!" Gianna insisted. Dominic heard scuffling sounds and a muffled thud.

Immediately, he jumped to his feet to defend her. His knee-jerk reaction made him feel like a sucker in the first degree. Why, after all she had done, did he have an all-consuming need to see her with his own eyes? Without success he tried to push back against an undeniable pull to protect her.

There was dead silence before the lock on his cell door clicked. However, instead of seeing the face he expected, and foolishly craved to see, his food was launched through the partially open door.

The food - plate and all - crashed to the floor as the door slammed shut.

"Hope you like eating off the floor, dog," came Logan's rumbling, condescending laughter.

Before Dominic could respond, his eyes zeroed in on the glorious sight of bouncing plastic bottles of water. He scrambled after them like a dying man stumbling toward a desert oasis. If Gianna had prepared the food, she had the brilliant foresight to supply precious fluids in something durable.

With three bottles in hand, Dominic stared at the mess on the floor. The food appeared to be of the breakfast variety: scrambled eggs, buttered toast, sausage links, and an apple. Not your typical Italian breakfast fare, it was obvious to Dominic that Gianna had intentionally prepared his favorite breakfast.

The heart he had tried to harden softened just a bit.

With his free hand, he snatched up the apple. After polishing it against his shirt, he shoved it in his mouth before walking over to the wall he shared with Isabella's cell. He picked up a rock and scratched one hash mark into the stone wall. "Day one," he muttered, biting into the slightly bruised apple.

Dominic presumed it was part of the role of being a captive to be degraded – however, it still sucked. He hoped by acknowledging the fact that his lousy treatment was a tactic, it would lessen the effect it had on his slowly disintegrating morale.

"I am not an animal!" he shouted, wondering if his guard got the tongue-in-cheek Elephant Man reference.

"Hello?"

_Damn, he had forgotten about Isabella! _Dominic froze wondering how to respond.

"I can hear you. I just heard you speaking," she stated.

Their one-sided conversation was interrupted by the unlocking of Isabella's door. _Feeding time at the zoo._

Thankful for the reprieve, Dominic listened…

"I brought you breakfast."

"You're Gianna, aren't you? The human that works for the Volturi. I saw you when I was here last time. You caused the accident!" Isabella accused, her voice rising sharply at the end.

"Stay back," Logan's voice was firm, and Dominic assumed he was warning Isabella, but it was only a guess.

"Why did you do it?" Isabella questioned.

There was no response.

"Do you know what they are going to do to me? Just because _you_ want to join them, doesn't mean _I_ do!" Bella accused. "How could you be so selfish?"

Dominic's heart was torn. Again he felt the need to protect Gianna, whom he had thought was a fragile, yet caring woman, from Isabella's tirade. Yet, Isabella had every right to be angry – with Gianna as well as with him. He knew what Gianna was doing was wrong, even when he thought Isabella was an abused wife. By not taking a stand, he had played a part in the conspiracy that brought her here.

And Gianna was not as fragile as he had been lead to believe.

"I thought you wanted to be a vampire? Like your husband? Actually, we were _both_ supposed to get something we wanted," Gianna finally retorted, her voice strained, but striving for calm.

"I'm a prisoner! Do you think I _wanted_ this?"

"A prisoner? Then we have more than just our humanity in common. Enjoy your meal. I made it myself."

Dominic was startled by the loud clang that followed. He rushed to the wall and stared up at the opening above his head wishing he could see what was going on.

"Suit yourself. It may have been your _last_ real meal," Gianna responded over the sound of broken shards of glass being stacked on top of one another.

He heard her cell door shut, and the only sounds remaining were the distancing, fast-paced clicks of Gianna's heels and Isabella's quick breathing. Dominic concluded Isabella must have thrown her tray. That would explain the crash.

He looked at his own spilt meal. Now he and Isabella had something else in common besides their imprisonment...

_Prisoners_. Gianna's words struck a chord in his mind - she had hinted she was a prisoner, not an "employee" as Aro had said. He had noticed Gianna was permitted to take Isabella her tray, but it sounded as though she had met resistance when delivering his meal. Were the Reeking Ones keeping her from him? Or maybe they thought Dominic posed a threat and only allowed the bleach-white Hulk to deal with him?

He reluctantly ran his hands under the metal collar. It was heavy and becoming increasingly painful as it was causing pressure points in his skin.

Emotionally and mentally exhausted, not to mention hungry, Dominic dropped to the hard floor, resting his back against the rough wall. He opened one of the bottles of water and guzzled it down in seconds. Returning the apple to his mouth, he tried to piece together the conversations he had taken in since his "visit" started. He had to make some sense of his surreal situation, if at all possible...

Gianna's "employers" were _vampires_. He was back in Volterra - Dominic wondered if this city was more like a modern-day Transylvania since it was evidently chock full of not-so-fictional creatures. He shuttered to think who else might be here – Frankenstein's monster, maybe?

_Stay focused…_

The vampires wanted Isabella to be a vampire too, presumably because she had the "gift" of being a "shield" which could block other vampire powers. What "powers" vampires possessed other than the ones he had already become familiar with, he didn't know, though he did hear Aro speak of _immortality_.

Dominic also now understood why he often heard moaning - the head creepy vamp made it clear they kept humans captive for their dining pleasure. Maybe that was to be his fate…

Dominic instantly lost his appetite. Refusing to be the fattened cow, he tossed the half-eaten apple across the room, and resumed his analysis.

Isabella was married to Edward, who was a vampire,yet Aro had said some real nasty shit about him_._ Dominic surmised that not all vampires were necessarily on the same team. _Okay, so now this whole wacked out reality sounds like a lost episode of the black and white supernatural soap opera, "Dark Shadows"._

Dominic's thoughts were interrupted by Isabella's muffled sniffles. He felt he owed her _something – _guilt overriding his cowardice.

"Don't cry, Isabella. They seem to like you well enough. I mean, at least you got your food _on_ your tray."

It was quiet on her side of the wall. Honestly, he expected as much.

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked.

"Are you human?" she asked back timidly.

Strange question. Well, maybe not in "New Transylvania."

He opened his mouth to answer, and then realized he didn't entirely know _how_ to respond. He _thought_ he was human, in fact, he had been sure of it up until a few weeks ago. "I feel more like an animal being kept in a cage… I'm sorry about what has happened to you," he offered instead.

"Me too. What do they want with you?"

Of course, she thought him as innocent as herself. Confession time. He needed to man-up… or wolf-up… _whatever_…

"I don't know yet. But…I know what they _did_ need me for. I was tricked into helping with your abduction. I was led to believe I was actually helping you…"

"Helping me? I'd like to hear how you thought that." Her tone was hard, accusing, yet inquisitive.

Dominic rose and peered out the opening in his cell door. He couldn't see Logan, and unwittingly believed he might have a moment of privacy to talk candidly with Isabella.

"I was…involved…with Gianna. She told me you were her sister, and you were being abused by your husband. I offered to join her on her trip to New Hampshire to try and 'reason' with you, hopefully bringing you back here to 'safety.' I had no idea she was lying to me and hiding her association with…_vampires_."

That word felt strange leaving his lips. This was still all too bizarre to even comprehend, let alone speak.

Isabella was silent. It made Dominic uncomfortable.

"I won't ask you to forgive me, Isabella, but now that I have realized what I've done to you, I will do anything to make it right. Not that I know _how_ to do that… I'm just really, really sorry."

He heard her sigh.

"I don't think either of us will be leaving. In the eyes of the Volturi, we know too much to be released."

Dominic swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who are these Volturi?"

"They are the ruling body of all vampire kind, led by Aro, Marcus and Caius. They act as law enforcers, prosecutors, judge, jury and executors. We are in violation of their main edict - humans are to be unaware of their existence. I was supposed to become like them, so I could avoid…death, I guess." She huffed. Avoid death by dying. Interesting concept. "But Edward, my husband, refused to change me. I thought it was because he loved me and believed what he would be doing to my soul was wrong. But, now I don't know…I don't know what to think now."

She became quiet, and small sniffling sounds let Dominic know she was crying, but trying to stifle her sobs. He ran his fingers nervously through his gritty hair and began to pace.

"You need to drink something. I have a bottle of water. I can try to toss it between the bars. Heads up."

Dominic took one of the bottles and threw it at the barred opening twelve feet above his head that was no bigger than a kitchen sink. It took four attempts before he succeeded. The bottle's landing on the other side made a soft thud. Dominic concluded Isabella's cell was _not_ like his at all.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Isabella," he said with some relief.

"Bella."

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm Dominic."

"Thank you, Dominic."

Dominic sat down and mulled over what Bella had told him. "So…vampires, huh. If I wasn't living it, I never would have believed it."

"Me neither."

"Tell me more about these 'powers' they have," Dominic pressed.

"They are incredibly fast," Bella began.

"Check. Saw that in action. As well as insanely strong."

"They are immortal, almost indestructible. Their senses far outweigh ours, and their minds are capable of much more than the human mind."

"But they were once human?"

"Yes."

"_Almost_ indestructible?"

"Only being burned can destroy them. And to burn them, it usually takes disabling them first."

"Couldn't be as simple as a stake through the heart, huh?"

"Nope. Myth."

"Holy water and garlic? Sunlight?"

"More myths."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

Bella snorted. "They don't sleep at all."

"Wow, that sure gives them lots of extra time to plot and scheme… So, they are interested in you because you are…special?"

"You heard that?" Bella asked.

"Seems there are standard issue vampires and those with special features?"

Bella couldn't help but smile at Dominic's quips, and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose to make her feel better. "Yeah. Aro can read every thought you have ever had by touching you. Marcus can sense relationships between individuals. Others can do other things like track you no matter where you go, inflict pain with their thoughts…"

"And others can block certain vampire powers?"

"I guess that's my gig. No one was more surprised to learn about _that_ than me."

Dominic could hear the hurt in her voice, along with a hint of anger.

"Do you really think Edward knew?" Dominic dug deeper as it was now obvious he had overheard the whole conversation between her and Aro.

"Do you still care about Gianna?" Bella countered.

On the other side of the wall, Dominic flinched. He wasn't prepared to explain his conflicted feelings toward Gianna. And after the heated banter between Gianna and Bella, he was _quite_ certain how she regarded Gianna…

"Touché." Dominic backed off of his interrogation of Bella, opting instead to learn more about their captors. "Marcus? Isn't that who the church is named after - St. Marcus? The Pied Piper of Vampires?"

"Yes," Bella answered, remembering the story Alice had told her when she was last in Volterra on the festival day of St. Marcus.

"Well, obviously history got that whole story wrong. And to think, I was going to glorify that guy in my artwork. Good thing what I did accomplish got destroyed."

"I don't understand," Bella said.

"I am an artist. I work in stained glass. I was brought here under the pretense I was to create new works of art for the windows of St. Marcus Church." Dominic hung his head in disgrace. "I knew getting offered the chance to work here was too good to be true."

Dominic thought of his artwork, and how he would most likely never again enjoy the artistic pleasure that comes from creating something unique and beautiful. "And Gianna…well, she was just the ice cream ala mode on my pie in the sky." He could feel his anger rising again, "I'm such a chump!"

Bella heard the genuine regret in Dominic's voice. Although she planned to keep her guard up, just in case, she felt sad for the man in the next cell. He'd unknowingly been pulled into a power play because of her…and because of Edward's reluctance.

However, she heard something different in his voice when he spoke of Gianna. It was clear he had strong feelings for her, so Bella rephrased her earlier question, "Her betrayal really hurt you, didn't it?"

Dominic laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "What's it matter? She's on that side of the bars, and I'm on this one. She wanted something, and I was just the means to an end."

"Immortality," Bella stated knowingly. "I have learned it's a prize as well as a burden."

Dominic could tell in her voice she spoke from a place of knowledge.

"Is it true you wanted it for yourself?"

Dominic found it was easy to talk frankly when he felt he had nothing to lose. Besides, the more he could learn about all the players in this game, the better.

"I did. When it meant being part of a family I wanted to spend eternity with. When I thought it would come from my husband. Not this way, never like this." Dominic heard Bella opened the bottle of water he had given her and take a long drink. "Now, I don't know if I should give up hope and wish for death or…"

"Live to fight another day," Dominic finished her sentence. He knew exactly the mindset she was speaking from. But, unlike Bella, he was sure he had no guaranteed future here. In all his contemplating, he had come to the conclusion they feared him somehow, or they wouldn't have locked him up in a dungeon _and_ restrained him with this freaky collar, _and_ he must still have some purpose or they would have disposed of him.

From the disparity in treatment, he knew _she_ was their prize. He was secondary, and as such could easily be collateral damage once his usefulness –whatever it was—ended. Which gave him only two choices: die sooner than later and cause the Volturi some level of inconvenience - a thought which Dominic found deeply satisfying, as macabre as it was, or bide his time and search for an opportunity to not only escape, but to rescue Bella…before it was too late.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked just to hear what her response would be, after all, she was more familiar with the motives of the immortal dead.

"What _can_ we do?"

"Take their victory away," Dominic hinted at rebellion.

"I don't believe I have that choice," Bella admitted to herself and Dominic. "They are powerful and clever. They get what they want. Don't underestimate them, Dominic."

"Then they have already won."

Bella closed her eyes. Dominic's words stung and she realized she had already made her decision. She couldn't fight the Volturi's plan for her as a human. Their will would be done. But, as Dominic said, she would "live" to fight another day.

"I will try to negotiate with them for your safety," Bella offered as bitter reality left the acrid taste of defeat on her tongue. She clutched her left hand to her heart, pressing her wedding ring into the skin of her chest. Her resolve became clear. She would sacrifice herself for the family who had left her to this fate in order to assure their continued safety. She would surrender for Dominic, who unwillingly and unknowingly became a victim himself because of her. She would do this for her parents, leaving Aro with no reason to pursue them. Since he now possessed everything that Edward and Alice had known about her, Aro would be well aware she would sacrifice anything to protect those she loved.

But she wasn't giving in. Far from it. The Volturi would eventually regret the power they would unleash in her. Bella resolutely wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. They would be the last she shed. With them she steeled herself against the destiny that was now inevitable.

In the flickering shadows outside their cells, Aro listened to Dominic and Isabella's _friendly_ conversation.

"Perfect." Aro grinned. His plan was moving along excellently.

Bella startled and then quickly braced herself as her cell door opened again.

"Greetings! I came as soon as I heard you had rejected your meal. Was it not to your satisfaction, Bella?" Aro inquired.

"_Isabella_. And I don't like being kept against my will."

"Oh, so that was an act of protest? Please understand, my dear, this arrangement is for _your_ protection. Should you walk freely about with your sweet-smelling blood, you would be in mortal danger every moment. Become like us and you will have more liberties."

Aro paused taking in Bella's distant expression. "Can I assume you have made a decision...about your life here with us?"

"I want Edward to change me."

"My dear, that is not an option at this point. We offered a second chance to the Cullens – we gave them time to affect your change. Our verdict was clear. Do you think the Cullens should be above the law? Given special treatment?"

"I wanted to be changed!" Bella blurted out in frustration. "I _begged_ to be changed. Why am I the one being punished?"

Bella swallowed hard, immediately regretting her outburst. It occurred to her that if _she_ was not punished, someone she loved would likely have to bear that burden, as Volturi law demanded it. She remembered how she had pleaded with Aro to kill her instead of Edward when she was here last time. Ultimately, Aro was finally giving her all she had asked for…

Aro opened his mouth to speak, but Bella interrupted, "If I agree, will the Cullens – _all of them_ – be left alone? Unharmed?"

"You are so gracious, Isabella! I stand amazed. You still protect the coven that has abandoned you. Of course, we will not seek them out. And you will remain with us in a role of great importance." Aro clasped his hands in front of his broad smile.

"And Dominic…you will not kill him."

"You have my word. I will not kill him," Aro gladly agreed to her demand which left so very many avenues open to interpretation…

Bella nodded weakly attempting to gather courage for her next and final request. "Then I'll ask for just one more thing."

"I'm sure we can reach a compromise." Aro cocked his head with genuine interest.

"I want Marcus to change me."

Aro's ancient brow creased in puzzlement. "Marcus?"

"Yes."

Aro inhaled deeply and exhaled his indecision. "Oh, I so much wanted to taste your blood." In a very human motion, which Bella would have thought had been long lost, Aro scratched his head. "Marcus, you say?"

He took several steps away from Bella. From her perspective, he appeared to be contemplating her request. But Aro was actually considering the _outcome_ of her request. Yes, Marcus could handle the deed, that wasn't what gave Aro pause. What he had to consider was the delicate nature of her transition. If Isabella was willing to give herself to the Volturi, it boded well for her gift to ripening perfectly for his purpose. Considering the prestigious role he had planned for her, he had so wanted to sire her himself. It would serve to strengthen their bond, and there was something quite pleasing in the notion that this triumph would truly be _his_…though he really didn't want to risk her clinging to any resentment toward him. _Pity_.

"Decisions, decisions," Aro chanted in dulcet tones as he considered. "I am willing to accede to your terms, dearest Isabella. Nevertheless, since you have chosen the 'who', the compromise will be that I shall choose the 'when'. Sunrise tomorrow."

Bella felt the air being sucked from her lungs. "Tomorrow?"

"Agreed?" Aro asked.

Bella tried to maintain her brave front, but with the prospect of her transition coming so soon, her focus became very narrow. In that moment, only one thing mattered to her mind and her heart. "Will I ever see Edward again?"

Aro took her hand in his. "Would you like that, Isabella? Do you wish to be reunited with him?"

His tone was soft and sweet. Bella's eyes widened and her heart leapt at the thought of being with Edward again – even if it was because of his shortsightedness that she was in this predicament in the first place. Ultimately, she loved him. Nothing would change that.

Before her, Aro's eyes glistened in the lamplight. He softly asked her again, his sweet breath flowing over her face. "Do you desire a reunion with Edward, sweet girl?"

The bottom dropped out from under her stomach as Bella suddenly saw through Aro's conciliatory mask. He gazed at her like a juicy fly caught in his sticky spider web. "That's what you want, isn't it? You want him, too!" She tried to tug her hand from his tightening grip.

"We could both have what we want. It's a win-win situation, my dear."

Bella shook her head. "No. No, you have me. Leave Edward alone. _Please_." The thought of Edward being held prisoner here because of her was sickening. It would destroy him; it would destroy the whole Cullen family! She would not be the cause of so much devastation.

Bella began to hyperventilate. "Our agreement was for me, and only me. You will leave everyone else alone!"

Aro pulled Bella closer and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so willing to sacrifice for others. Don't you think it's about time someone made a sacrifice for you? Is it really so much to ask? Think about it, Isabella."

Bella's heart raced, thumping hard against the unyielding bones of her ribs. Although the adrenaline pumped wildly through her body and made her tremble, she cherished every single beat, for too soon it would be still, silent, and cold.

Aro looked at her with feigned sympathetic eyes. He raised the back of Bella's hand to his lips and kissed it wistfully. "Sleep tonight, Isabella. Enjoy the possibility of dreams, for tomorrow you will have to withstand the reality of nightmares until you reemerge gloriously from the limiting confines of humanity. You will be the mighty phoenix arising from the ashes. So much possibility awaits you – all that you have wished for! Only, with us, you will not be asked to deny yourself _anything_."

His ends achieved, Aro smiled as he released Bella's hand, bowed, and vanished in a flourish of his elegantly embroidered cape.

Stoically, Bella began to mourn the end of her human life. She wrapped her arms around her body and grieved the loss of her familiar, warm flesh and blood. Her mind then raced to the loss of her relationships with friends and family. But mostly, it was the termination of her connection with Edward she mourned. The Volturi would change her into something he could never love again. She wondered how he had grieved her loss…

She had heard that at the moment of death, a person's life flashed before his or her eyes. It was true. Everything she loved was being ripped from her, and only she was witness to it. Bella had limited time to go through the various stages of loss: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance – only until sunrise. She felt she had matured a decade in the process…

Aro walked the halls of the castle pondering his timing. He had skillfully planted the seeds and carefully cultivated them, as best he could, to bring about the full bloom of her tremendously valuable gift. It was all a delicate dance, but it appeared he had succeeded in his endeavor. She was _giving_ her life to the Volturi, accepting the offer put before her. Over the next several hours, she would cut all remaining ties to the world outside Volterra's walls and surrender to the life she had chosen.

She had renounced Edward, agreed to stay, and in turn, he promised to not seek out the Cullens. Aro laughed smugly – he wouldn't have to seek them out – _they'd come to him._

A decidedly pleased expression etched across Aro's face as he set his mind to work planning the next critical phase - Bella's domestication and the delicate honing of her talent.

Little did she suspect Aro's most fervent desire at the time was that Isabella would seek comfort from the only being who could keep her safely hidden from the outside until she was ready…someone convenient located in the next cell.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! _

_For those of you not old enough to remember the cult classic "Dark Shadows", Tim Burton has revived it in movie form due out this May. The all-star cast includes Johnny Depp, Michelle Pfeiffer, Helena Bonham Carter and Eva Green._

_And I can't say it enough, thank you Ashling92, RowanMoon, and RosaBella75 for your dedication to this story and to supporting me. Love you._


	23. Spotlight

**Chapter 22 – Spotlight**

_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold_

_Will be the one thing you've got to let go_

_And when you feel the war cannot be won_

_You're gonna die to try what can't be done._

_Just take the fall – you're one of us…_

* * *

"Bella?"

Dominic waited impatiently for her response.

"Bella?" He repeated with more urgency, worried Aro had taken her with him when he left. Reflecting on the details he just overhead from her cell, he considered the possibility Aro had put her in shock. _What a mind-fucking lunatic!_

"Bella! Answer me!"

"It's over," she finally responded just loud enough for Dominic to make out what she was saying. "My life…it's over. Everything will be different now. I will be…different."

"You will fight another day," Dominic attempted to pull strength out of her.

The truth was, to him, the situation did appear hopeless. He had searched every inch of his cell for a way out. The rock walls were as solid as was the stone floor. He had tried to tamper with the door, but Logan abruptly ended that attempt with a fist through the bars.

But, in that experience, Dominic had learned something very valuable – maybe even useful. Though he had no doubt Logan had broken his nose, Dominic found that within minutes he had healed. The bleeding within minutes, and shortly after, the pain was only a dull ache. Dominic thought back to when he had burned his hand immediately before his first transformation. That injury also healed quickly. _Maybe he had some special powers of his own? _

Unfortunately, vampire strength wasn't one of them. He was strong, at least stronger than he was before his first transformation, but not strong enough to tear down the door. And he definitely was no match for the vampire outside the door either – at least not in his human form.

Dominic's fingers fiddled with the lock around his neck. Just how powerful was he in his wolf form? Strong enough to challenge a vampire? The collar certainly indicated _they_ thought he was a threat… But then why would they have brought him here if he was? Things still weren't adding up, and he was becoming agitated. He needed to figure this out – and he was running out of time to help Bella.

"Bella, what did Aro mean by the references to sleep and nightmares? What's going to happen to you?"

On the other side of the wall Bella sighed. Explaining everything to Dominic would make the situation all too real. She desperately wanted to crawl into the insular world she existed in mentally after Edward had left her in the woods. Her voice was flat, void of emotion, as she tried to help him to understand without at the same time attempting to distance herself from the words she spoke.

"One of the reasons Edward wouldn't change me was because of the pain involved."

Dominic didn't like the sound of that. Bella was so petite. How much pain she could take? Could "changing" kill her?

He ran both hands through his dirty hair and tugged at the ends. His size had always given him a sense of confidence and power over other, deservedly so or not... Now he found he was actually something even greater and stronger than he ever imagined, and yet he was completely powerless!

"I wish with everything I am that I could help you. I'll talk you through it. I promise."

Bella continued as if she never heard his words, "For three days I will burn as the venom permeates my body, changing every cell in the process, until my heart finally stops. Then I will be one of them."

Bella could hear Rosalie's voice in her head. How Rosalie said she had begged for death during her transition, followed by her warning that there will be nothing Bella would crave more than blood. Knowing the Volturi found the drinking of animal blood an abomination to their true nature, Bella's heart filled with slow rising dread. "I'll become a killer, Dominic."

Bella started to pace in fear. Her heart quickened and her rapid breathing made her head swim. The sudden onset of lightheadedness sent her into full panic. "What am I going to do? I can't do it! I can't _kill_ people!"

There was only one choice if she was going to avoid being a Volturi asset and a murderer – she had to take their victory from them by ending her own life. She gasped for breath as the walls rushed in around her.

The sacrificing third wife from the Quileute legends came to the forefront of her frenzied mind. Bella searched the room – how could she accomplish her death? It needed to be quick, and preferably easy to execute. During their studies of Romeo and Juliet, Edward had said it was simple for humans to end their lives. Knives, poison… Bella needed something sharp. She had the courage to cut herself when the Victoria threatened Edward's life…she could do it again...

However, there was nothing in her cell but furniture, tapestries, and rugs.

"Damn it! How do I do it? I don't know how!" She yelled out in frustration certain she had to follow through before she lost her resolve.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Dominic could hear the frantic desperation in her voice and it alarmed him. "Calm down! I don't understand. Do what?"

"Die, Dominic!"

From the other side of the wall, Dominic listened helplessly to the sound of smashing furniture. "Bella. Don't. Listen to me! Don't do this!"

He dug his fingers into the rough stone of his cell wall, trying to find finger holds to scale the wall – if he could only make eye contact with her through the opening above him... "Don't!" he yelled as his fingers strained to hold him up and his feet searched for placement on the stone.

Dominic hollered in frustration as his fingers weakened and lost their grip. He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. She couldn't end her life before he had the chance to save her…

Suddenly, instinct had him in a crouch before his mind even registered his cell door was opening.

"You wish to help her?" a hooded cloaked figure inquired from the dimly lit open doorway.

"Yes." Dominic's reply was even and simple, he didn't like how these vampires played games, and he wouldn't be the object of their entertainment.

"Come." A finger and an unfamiliar voice beckoned him.

Dominic stood and moved forward, searching the contents of the hood to see a face. "Who are you?"

The figure stood back as Dominic approached, and pointed to the right. Dominic shivered. Whoever it was under that cloak eerily reminded him of Dicken's faceless ghost of Christmas Future.

"Go to her," it said.

As soon as Dominic exited his cell, he saw Bella's cell door was open. Logan stood in the hallway on the other side of her door, and the mystery vampire took his station behind him, blocking Dominic from making a run for it. Their unspoken instruction was understood - either he went to Bella or he could choose to stay in his cell. There really wasn't a need for him to think – he moved deliberately toward Bella.

As soon as he entered her cell, the door shut behind him. Dominic was surprised to see Bella with her back pressed against the far wall, brandishing a small table leg above her head. "Please don't tell me you were going to beat yourself to death with a table leg?"

"_Dominic_?"

Nodding, he remembered Bella had never seen his face. When she didn't move, he asked, "Are you planning to beat _me_ with that?"

Bella eased away from the wall and looked ruefully at the piece of wood in her hands. "I don't know what I was going to do." She let it fall to the ground, suddenly feeling foolish. "I was hoping it would be sharp enough to…"

"I won't let you kill yourself, Bella."

She shook her head knowingly. "I'm guessing that's _exactly_ why you were allowed in here."

Realization struck him. _He was being used again_. "You're right. Vampires are clever."

Bella withered to the fur-covered floor, and Dominic moved to join her.

"I'll stay with you as long as I can."

It was a struggle, but Bella forced her lips into a tenuous smile. "Thank you."

They sat mostly in silence - two strangers whose destinies had been intertwined for all the wrong reasons.

Not knowing how much time she had left was almost a blessing. They could pretend it would never come, however, too soon the silence became unbearable.

"They promised you a good life. You'll have your chance…"

"And I hold you to that too. Don't give up, you promise?"

"As long as you exist, I have a reason to fight. I have to fix what I have done."

"And Gianna?"

Bella's words penetrated him like a stake through his heart, piercing it and allowing the unbearable need to flow freely from the wound. It muddled his thoughts.

"I don't know what to think...or do about her," he fibbed.

This time Bella nodded. "What does your heart tell you?"

Bella was facing burning fires of transformation, yet she was talking to him about his love life that had gone terribly awry. He shook his head in disbelief, and answered her honestly. "My whole being tells me I can't be without her. But I believe that choice has been taken away. Besides, our last lengthy conversation ended in her kicking me out of her life."

Bella gazed up at Dominic. "Why did they put that thing around your neck?"

Dominic shrugged his response. Even under duress, some secrets seemed worth keeping hidden. He was ashamed that who – what – he was had a hand in bringing her to this fate. He didn't want to add to her fear by revealing his nature.

After more silence and passing of time, Dominic mustered up the courage to offer Bella comfort. "Edward will come for you. If he feels for you the way I feel for Gianna, he'll find a way."

"Ever since he's known me, he's run to my rescue – sometimes literally. Actually, _our_ last conversation ended with me telling him to stop doing it." Bella huffed. "I told him he treats me like a child. I left our house in anger, resenting his overprotective ways."

As much as Edward had struggled to be perfect, and as much as Bella wanted him to view him as perfect, the truth was…they were both flawed. They saw in each other what they wanted to see, and more often than not, overlooked the parts that were less than perfect instead of confronting them head on – now they would both had to bear the consequences of their mistakes.

Bella's body sagged under the weight of her imperfect future. She had run out of the adrenaline that had kept her going for so long…and she was running out of hope.

Sensing her physical exhaustion, Dominic stood and retrieved a sheet and pillow from the bed. "Sleep. I'll watch over you. Maybe you can have one more dream?"

Bella was drained and hungry, emotionally broken. She wanted refuge from her prison. Closing her eyes to see the faces of those she loved smiling again in her mind was the kindest way she could think of to bid them farewell. Somehow she would find a way to carve their faces into her memory so deeply that even the fires she would endure would not erase them completely.

Taking the pillow Dominic offered her, Bella curled up into a ball on the floor. Dominic covered her and sat close by. He would not rest, he owed her at least that much.

He watched as she slept, speculating on what awaited them both.

It didn't seem fair to have been so blissfully happy in love only to have the rug yanked out from under him. Now his days were filled with the torment of guilt, but at least it distracted him from his gnawing craving to be near Gianna. It ate away at his sanity at times. _Was Edward experiencing similar feelings about Bella…?_

Bella's slumber was anything but the peaceful rest he had hoped for her. She twitched and moaned, often calling out for Edward. Dominic both envied and pitied her for the love she had for her husband. It served both to strengthen her, but at the same time, cause her distress. When she again called out his name, Dominic reached out to smooth the creases of worry etched in her forehead.

A slow smile formed on her face and she stilled. "Jacob."

_Jacob_? Dominic raised an eyebrow. Who was Jacob?

Whoever he was, Dominic's touch and the thought of him obviously brought her comfort. Dominic let his hand linger on her cool skin. She managed to get some quiet sleep until…

A key scraped into the lock. Dominic took quickly to his feet, feeling the feral need to protect this young woman whom, to his knowledge, had done nothing wrong save be in on a secret – one he was now in on too.

"How sweet! It protects her like a guard dog. How loyal are you to her?" Aro asked as he entered. Dominic noticed Aro was dressed to the nines as were the two vampires who followed him. Behind them he recognized the oversized Felix and Logan. There was also a woman with them he did not recognize, but she too had the same iridescent skin and angular features. _How many of these bloody things existed?_

Tensing all of his muscles, Dominic's posture straightened, and without speaking, he made his intentions clear: they would have to go through him to get to Bella.

"Well, Marcus, your tactic worked. Our treasure is unharmed."

_Marcus_! _Was he the ghost under the dark hood?_ Dominic's eyes searched the faces of the two men he didn't know. Which one was the _Saint_ Marcus? Only one of them moved his eyes to Dominic. Incredibly, though history had documented his heroic works incorrectly, it had captured his image almost perfectly. Dominic's nostrils flared as he endured the stench long enough to remember Marcus's scent, however, at the current moment, he couldn't decide who he despised more – Aro with his smug arrogance or Marcus for reaping the devotion of people who believed he was something he was not.

"His smell is more offensive than those mangy werewolves!" Caius crinkled his nose in disgust. "Must he remain for this? He taints the process."

At Caius's comment, Bella stirred.

"Don't touch her. I swear, it will be your undoing," Dominic threatened.

The reaction from Aro was predictable.

He pointed at Dominic. "You there, with the collar around your neck, do you know something we do not? Because it appears you are in no position to make threats."

Dominic was so incredibly sick of that condescending tone of voice and phony grin. He wanted to claw it right off Aro's inhuman face.

"If you do not fear me, Lord Aro, then take this collar off. Let's even the playing field and see what happens, shall we?" Dominic challenged in the same sticky sweet voice Aro used when trivializing those he addressed.

A wide smile ripe with dimples lit up Dominic's increasingly scruffy face as he witnessed Aro bristle at his offer. _Get out of that gracefully, you mother f… _

Felix and Logan shifted with the increasing hostility in the room as the woman behind them slinked her way towards Aro. Dominic crouched. If any of them decided to come at him, he needed to be ready.

"NO!"

Tension burst like a bubble, and all eyes shifted to Bella, who now stood behind Dominic.

"Don't touch him." Bella's voice was strong, even, almost commanding.

"Ah, dear Isabella, you awaken. I trust you slept well with your new friend watching over you?" Aro greeted her.

"Why do you involve _him_?"

"You will learn the answer to that question soon enough, my dear, I promise. I trust you are ready?"

Aro's question slammed into Bella like a fist. _It was time._

Caius ran his hand down his face. "Yes, let's get to this. It has been so long in the coming, and I see no more reason for delay. Felix, Logan – please remove it."

In a blur of activity, Felix and Logan moved toward Dominic, while Dominic turned to protect Bella. Aro appeared between them.

"I believe he should stay, brother. After all, he did have a part in making this welcome event possible."

With a tilt and a quick jerk of his head, Caius issued a command to Felix and Logan. The two guards darted to Dominic, pulling him to the side of the room.

"For your own safety, the collar will remain. And if you wish to remain in this room to do as you promised, 'talk her through it', you will do well to be quiet and behave," Caius remarked.

Bella kept her eyes glued on Dominic, wondering if she had warned him about vampires' supernatural hearing ability as Caius mocked part of her and Dominic's "private" conversation from last night...

She jumped when a hand from behind her settled on her shoulder and Aro's words chilled her ears. "The moment you have wished for has arrived. Isabella Swan you have been chosen out of many to join us. This we give you is a gift, for only those of great potential, strength, and ability are called to serve. You will join us in maintaining the order and safety of our kind. It is a noble duty."

"_Bullshit_!" Dominic blurted. Immediately he felt the ramification of his hasty action – several bones in his right hand cracked and caved under the pressure Felix exerted on it. Dominic winced in pain.

"Don't ruin this moment with your ignorant words!" Aro chastised "You have no idea what it is _we_ do for the protection of our kind. What we have personally sacrificed! And if you cannot hold your tongue, _it_ will be removed."

Knowing he had made a promise to Bella he fully intended to keep, Dominic accepted Aro's admonishment, choosing silence.

"Now then," Aro returned his attention to his prize captive. "You see how important your addition is?" Aro outstretched his arm to indicate the presence of Marcus and Caius – the royal brothers all in assembly. "Renata, if you will…"

The woman who had crept around barely in sight now emerged from the shadows carrying a long, white garment. A jagged rock served as a hook, and Renata hung the gown upon it.

"This is the robe you will wear to indicate your special protected newborn status among us. Once your training is complete, you will wear the cloak of the Volturi Guard." Aro beamed with pride as he placed both hands on Bella. "You see I have brought Marcus. He has agreed to perform your initiation per your request."

Although she wanted to speak, run, cry…anything…Bella stared blankly at Aro. She couldn't believe this was really how it was all going to end. There would be no last minute rescue like there had been with James, Laurent, and Victoria…this time she wouldn't be so lucky. Truly, she had been abandoned.

Aro could see the glimmer hope vanishing from her eyes.

"He's not coming, my dear. It is with us that you belong. He knows that," Aro soothed as he slid his hands down Bella's arms until he took her hands in his, giving them a tender squeeze. "This will be a new and celebrated start for you."

Aro took her right hand and raised it up, first examining the ring on her hand and then slipping it off.

It had been a wedding gift from Edward. A vision of Edward appeared before her. He appeared and repeated the words he had spoken as he got on one knee in the early morning of their second day at Isle Esme_: "Isabella Marie Cullen, you have given me so much. When time ceases to have meaning, life can drone on colorless and cold. You have brought me a brilliance and warmth I never knew existed, and now know I can never live without. I was blind before you, but with you, I see how wonderful life can be._

_"I want to share everything I have with you, but I only have one thing of true value. I cherish it because I had to earn it, and it stands for something larger than just myself. Bella, I have never been more humbled than I was the moment you took my name - it's the only thing I ever had worth giving. Today my family and I want to make it official. Would you do me the honor of wearing the Cullen family crest?"_

The once prized ring, bearing the Cullen crest intricately carved from ivory and set on a shiny background of black onyx, barely made a sound as Aro dropped it to the floor. Edward vanished and Bella felt a crack form on the surface of her heart as the ring crunched under the weight of Aro's foot.

Still, she remained stoic.

Raising up Bella's left hand, Aro gazed at the modest wedding band gracing Bella's third finger. "So simple. So entirely meaningless."

He removed it and tossed it over his shoulder. Bella listened as it made a slight plinking sound as it bounced across the stone floor. In her despondent state, she hadn't realized Aro had guided her to the bed, and she now sat perched on the edge of it. "Much more awaits you."

Bella watched as if she were hovering over her own body instead of inhabiting it as Aro stepped back and Marcus took his place. Marcus placed his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her onto her back. From above, she cried as the last sands of her humanity slipped through the top of the hourglass…until Marcus bent to whisper in her ear, "Why me, child?"

His words tethered her to her body, and Bella's eyes locked with Marcus's. "Because you know what is _really_ being taken from me, and soon we will be able to grieve our losses together – forever."

Marcus nodded once in understanding, and Bella placed her last shred of hope in him.

Taking her left arm in his hands, Marcus picked it up. The scent of Bella's blood filled his senses and venom flooded his mouth. Over the millennia, he had learned to control himself when needed around humans. It was this control that enabled him to effect the change in those humans who would become vampires. He had no doubt he would be able to stop consuming her blood when necessary. However, he wondered if he would be doing her a greater service by draining her completely thus mercifully allowing her to avoid the pain he had endured after the loss of his only loved one.

Yet…he must serve the greater good. This is who he served…even though he knew it was greatly influenced by Chelsea's talent. Bella's powers would be a great asset to the Volturi…and Bella too would learn to endure.

Marcus bowed his head, and gradually his steely lips melted into the warm, fragrant, pulsing crook of Bella's elbow. Beneath them, her brachial artery pulsated faster and harder. The honeyed smell of her blood quickly became tainted with bitter adrenaline.

"Please," Bella's cracked lips parted to push out one more word in hopes of a reprieve.

"Welcome to the Guard, Isabella," he responded as his teeth, undulled by the ages, slipped effortlessly through her skin.

Dominic legs weakened beneath him as the room fell silent in anticipation. He didn't know if his sudden weakness was due to his acknowledgement that he had failed Bella or because the demons holding him had tightened their grip. From somewhere Dominic heard a voice bellowing out "No!" only to realize it had come from his mouth.

His guttural cry had drawn Bella's attention, and her wide eyes held so much fear and confusion he almost thought he could hear what she was thinking. They pleaded silently for his help, and he froze in his captors' grip waiting breathlessly for her to react to being bitten.

_She's not breathing!_

"Stop! You're killing her! Stop!" Again, Dominic pierced the silence.

Marcus did not budge; in fact, he knelt down as he continued to feed on Bella's blood, her arm wrapped limply round his neck and her lifeless eyes stared blankly. In panic, Dominic ripped his gaze from Bella to address Aro, "Stop him! You fucking bastard, stop him!"

But Aro was lost in the climax of the moment. His eyes glazed over as he watched his brother devour Bella's humanity. His mouth moved in drinking motions in response to his bloodlust. And though he could not savor the divine essence of her blood, the knowledge that Volturi power had just taken another definitive step was a thrill in and of itself.

In a last ditch effort to confuse and break free from his captors, Dominic dove for the floor. While their grip didn't release, Dominic's unpredicted move forced Felix and Logan off balance, and they all landed in a heap on the floor. Quickly, Dominic scurried under them, crawling forward in determination to get to Bella.

The scuffle disrupted Marcus's concentration, and he pulled away from his victim. By the time he raised his glossy red eyes to view the commotion, Dominic was back in Felix's firm custody. Felix had Dominic in a chokehold, his beefy arm clamped on Dominic's neck from under his collar. High-pitched wheezing sounds emanated from Dominic's throat as he gasped for air. Within seconds, sounds warped and distanced from his ears while his surroundings faded to black...the last thing he heard was a scream so violent, so shrill, he knew he'd never get it out of memory.

"Get it out of here," Aro commanded, as Dominic's body went limp.

Marcus stood gazing down at Bella. She had gained control of her screams of agony, but terror filled her eyes as she watched a motionless Dominic being hauled from her cell. "No…UGH!" Bella clamped her right hand over the wound Marcus had opened on her left arm as her attention was torn in two. Her back arched off the bed as she tried to contain her vocalizations of pain and fear. "God!" She cried out defiantly, loathing to show weakness.

Caius joined Aro and Marcus at her bedside.

"It is done. And neither God _nor_ Edward intervened," Caius remarked matter-of-factly.

"Ah, brother." Aro turned to Marcus, "What was it like to drink in our victory? I am so thirsty, do share."

"It is done," Marcus echoed Caius's sentiment, but offered nothing more.

Slowly Aro reached to take Marcus's hand. Closing his eyes, he relished the taste of Bella's blood through Marcus's stolen memories. Aro's body and mind responded fiercely, his lust for the blood he was denied was overruling his better judgment. His head snapped to look in Logan's direction. "Have Alonzo bring one of the humans to my chamber immediately! Felix, you are to remain in Isabella's cell at all times."

Caius, however, turned back to Bella. "Certainly, there is more..."

He leaned over Bella, absorbing the fear and pain in her eyes. It drew him in. There was still pure blood coursing through her body, he could smell it.

"No." Marcus had placed a firm hand on Caius's shoulder. Caius felt his nostrils flare, _he_ would not be denied... "She has lost much blood and her heart still sustains her. More blood loss could stop her heart prematurely," Marcus reasoned.

With a reluctant huff, Caius withdrew. "I will be requiring satisfaction as well," he muttered before taking leave of Bella's side.

Marcus gazed upon at Bella with dispassionate eyes as he brushed back the sweat-soaked hair that clung to her face. The slightest trickle of blood oozed from Bella's bottom lip where she had bitten through it in her bold attempt to hold back her wails of hurt and fury.

"We sustain each other, Bella. I have given to you infinite life, and you have given your finite life to me. Our bond is stronger and more meaningful than you know, I can sense that now. Our paths on this earth have been altered by the entwining of our purposes."

Marcus took two steps back from Bella. He was intrigued by the strange sensation pulsing through his ancient body. He struggled to give it definition, "I do believe…I am feeling…quite...invigorated."

He folded his arms around himself, pulling his cloak in tightly before nodding his farewell to Felix. "Watch over her. I believe there is more to her than meets the eye. And it may prove to be very…interesting."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Sorry there wasn't an update last week! Hope this longer chapter makes up for it! Are you shocked? Did you think Edward would swoop in at the last minute? From the comments I've received, I'm thinking many readers are looking forward to a not-so-gentle newborn Bella! Am I right? _

_Am I wrong? _

_Do you hate me?_

_Next chapter we are returning to Edward - he gets a little help from a family member, but I bet you'll never guess which one... (get a juicy chapter 23 teaser if you guess right! *wicked grin*)_

_Endless gratitude to my wonderful loves who have made this story a lot of fun to write: RowanMoon, Ashling92, and RosaBella75._

_Comments welcome, and even encouraged._


	24. Cold

**Chapter 23 – Cold**

_All were waiting… all will wait._

_And between heaven and hell…cold_

* * *

Tanya tightened her grip on the steering wheel as the "Entering Orford City Limits" sign blurred by. She sighed, shook her head, and eased her foot off the accelerator - small town cops just love ticketing "outsiders."

"Another fine mess my mouth has gotten me into."

She recalled it had started innocently enough only a day ago during a kitchen table conversation…after all, the kitchen had to be used for something…

"_Esme decided she would not be attending Bella's memorial service. She's too concerned about Edward's 'condition' to leave him alone," Carmen relayed to Tanya and Kate._

"_That's ridiculous!" Tanya blurted out. _

_Her outburst drew astonished looks from Carmen and Kate._

"_So, what do _you_ suggest Esme do?" Carmen pressed. _

"_She should go. I know how much Esme cared for the human girl. It wouldn't be right for her not to go. She saw Bella as her daughter."_

_Tanya bit her lip at her mention of the word "daughter." She once had been a daughter...but not anymore. The Volturi had seen to that. They made her an orphan. Images of her slain mother, Sasha, flashed through her damn perfect memory. Thanks to its impeccable ability to let everything in and absolutely nothing out, no matter how much time passed, the wounds from her loss would never heal completely. They might scab over, but all too easily, the fragile re-growth was torn off, and the wound would bleed anew. It was an exhausting cycle that left her un-whole. _

_But never unhopeful. Having hope was the one way Tanya could honor Sasha's spirit, the woman who had taught Tanya every day was to be cherished like a gift as it was another opportunity to love. _

_An uncharacteristic snort from Carmen drew Tanya's attention. "Esme won't leave Edward alone! She fears he'll come to and have no one there to protect him…remember how he tried to destroy himself the last time he thought Bella was dead?"_

_Tanya shook her head even though her sister, Kate, was nodding in agreement. "He never should have gotten involved with a human."_

_Kate cocked a judgmental eyebrow. "Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black."_

"_You know what I mean! He should never have fallen in love with a human he didn't have intentions of changing. We all knew it was a bad idea. We should have said something. If we had, maybe we could have spared him from his…whatever it is."_

"_Esme said it's like a coma, but that he had implied to Alice he was living in some kind of dream world with Bella," Carmen relayed to Kate what she had already explained in more detail to Tanya._

"_Do you really think Edward would have listened to us anyway?" Kate asked doubtfully._

"_The point is we didn't even try. And you know why? Because it was Edward. Mr. Moody himself. I bet no one said anything because secretly we were all hoping he'd lighten up if he was getting some."_

_Kate threw a hand over her mouth, attempting to hide her giggle, while Carmen shook her head in admonishment. _

"_What?" Tanya shrugged. "You know you thought it, but I'm the only one with the...guts...to say it."_

_Finally getting her smirk under control, Kate uncovered her mouth. "Well, if you're so gutsy, why don't you offer to babysit Edward so Esme can go to the service?"_

"_That's an excellent idea!" Carmen hastily agreed. Although her voice was enthusiastic, her wicked grin made it clear she was actually leveling a challenge in Tanya's direction._

_Never one to back down from a challenge, Tanya replied with the false bravado that, more often than not, served her well. "Maybe I will. Someone has to get him to face reality."_

_Carmen patted Tanya's hand and her tone became sympathetic. "If anyone knows how hard loss can be, it's you, dear. Maybe your insight and experience can help him find acceptance."_

_Tanya pulled her hand away and slid it under the table. Carmen's comment was too close to home, besides, Carmen always had more faith in her than Tanya had in herself… _

"Oh, bloody hell," Tanya mumbled as she pulled onto Edward and Bella's quiet street in the all-to-quaint town. Even though dealing with Edward would be a challenge, it was easier to deal with someone else's issues than your own. As she exited her rented car, Carlisle came out of the house to greet her. He embraced her affectionately.

"Thanks for coming. Esme was beyond stressing before your offer came. "

"No problem, Carlisle." Tanya handed him her bag then used her freed hand to rub small, comforting circles on his back as they walked toward the front door. "I'm so sorry for your loss. For our family's loss." There was more Tanya wanted to say about Bella and Edward's union, but she held her tongue, respecting Carlisle's need to grieve. Instead she added, "Carmen and Eleazar will meet you in Forks."

Carlisle set Tanya's bag down in front of the door and picked up his and Esme's. "Go ahead in the house. I'm going to get our bags loaded."

With a nod and a forced smile, Tanya climbed the two painted wooded stairs that led to the large wrap around porch. She stole a backwards glance at Carlisle before entering the house.

Carlisle placed his and Esme's suitcases in the trunk of the car. He closed the lid and leaned wearily against the back of the car. He had been doing his best to keep up a strong front for Esme, to support her in her sorrow, but the strain was wearing him down. While Tanya comforted Esme in the house, Carlisle relished the few minutes he had alone to gather his thoughts.

He couldn't help but notice the fall colors were in full show. Their beauty saddened him. Bella should be here to enjoy their glory with Edward. His heart yearned for the gracious human girl who was quiet and simple, but stirred up his son's life with the force of a category five hurricane. He truly missed her presence.

Even more so, he also wanted something – or someone – to blame. His anger was rising gradually, born from sadness that had no outlet. While Jasper's call from the reservation last night, clearing Jacob and the wolves from any part in Bella's death, brought him relief, it didn't give him the answers he craved. Was someone else involved in Bella's death?

Jasper was still convinced it wasn't an accident. He, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the process of acquiring another Aston Martin Vanquish identical to Edward's to conduct "tests." They planned to set it ablaze and compare its burn to heap that was left after Bella's "accident".

Though Carlisle didn't disclose to Jasper the conversation he had with Esme regarding the Volturi, he didn't deter them from their planned experiment. He knew they were looking for something to distract them from the tragedy that had befallen their family, and the helplessness that followed. Carlisle actually understood their need all too well.

Meanwhile, Alice had chosen to stay with Charlie. She took on the difficult task of informing the chief that his daughter was not only deceased, but there was nothing of her to bury. Bella was just…gone with no explanation and no meaning to her death. Alice said he took it very hard.

Carlisle could only imagine the pain Charlie was feeling. Even though Charlie was a man who showed little emotion on the exterior, inside Carlisle knew he was a compassionate man, and a loving father who was cheated out of precious time with his only child. Alice provided him comfort with the support of Sue Clearwater, whom Charlie appeared to be developing a romantic relationship with. It was clear in Alice's voice she had seen, and approved, of this relationship, born out Charlie and Sue's shared losses.

Sue and Alice managed on their own to make arrangements for a memorial service that was to take place two days from now. A service Edward would, in all probability, not be attending.

Carlisle shook his head as he exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Edward's absence was going to be very difficult to explain to the chief…

With heavy footsteps, Carlisle headed back to the house to retrieve Esme. She met him at the door, her kind, heart-shaped face slightly twisted in a grimace as her hands wrung together in worry.

"Carlisle, are we doing the right thing? Maybe we shouldn't leave him." Esme glanced back at Edward.

"I will take care of him, Esme. I promise to dust him regularly," Tanya quipped attempting to lighten her mood. The effort failed miserably, and Esme turned to head back to Edward's side.

Tanya intercepted her.

"You need time to say your good-bye to Bella, and support the rest of the family – and let them support you, too. Go. Get out of this house for a while. Right, Carlisle?" Tanya looked to the leader of the Cullen family for reinforcement.

"Yes. Tanya is right." His words were strong, but his body language appeared hesitant.

Tanya realized the situation was even worse than she had thought. Edward's "disappearance" was immobilizing Carlisle and Esme as well.

"Okay, then. It's settled. Are you ready, Esme?" Tanya placed hand gently on Esme's arm.

"I...I guess so. I explained to Edward we were going, but that we'd be back soon." Esme turned to hug Tanya before she changed her mind. "Thank you. Take care of him anyway you can, dear. I'll be in touch."

Carlisle folded an arm around his wife's shoulders. "He'll be okay. Maybe Tanya can reach him."

"You know I'll try my best," Tanya assured Carlisle.

With relief, she closed the door behind the reluctant Carlisle and anxious Esme. She parted the curtains of the front bay window and nodded slightly to them as they pulled away.

Once she was sure they were out of hearing distance, Tanya sighed audibly. "Oh, Christ! Talk about a clucking mother hen and catastrophizing Chicken Little! How do you stand that?" she asked Edward. It was a rhetorical question, really. She didn't expect an answer from Mr. Catatonic. No way it would be that easy to reach him...

She studied his bland expression. To her surprise, she actually missed his predictable brooding and often chastising countenance.

They were quite different from each other, Tanya and Edward. Ying and yang. Tanya was a "free spirit", and her lack of concern over the consequences of her often spontaneous actions was disconcerting to Edward. While Edward, who was habitually rendered at a standstill by the fickle, unpredictable risks of life, frustrated Tanya to no end.

Looking at him now, Tanya was reminded of the time he came to Alaska in a classic Edward tizzy over Bella. Tanya had thought he was actually running _to_ her, not _away_ from Bella. Instead, it turned out to be the last time she had a twinge of hope he might chose to stay in Denali – with her.

"Turns out you do need me after all." Tanya walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Edward. "They really do baby you, don't they? I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore Carlisle and Esme. And they are wise, wonderful folks, no doubt. But _seriously! _All this fretting like you could be so easily broken. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are going to get through this – I'm going make sure of that. What you need is some tough love…and I'm just the one to give it to you."

Tanya rolled up the sleeves on her sweater – she had work to do.

Quickly locating a few thermos containers from the kitchen, she grabbed a set of keys to the Volvo, preferring it to her sluggish rental, and headed out the door. She had studied the area and mapped out her destination ahead of time. Venom pooled in her mouth as she dwelt on the new flavors of the local cuisine. Although she had a job to do, Tanya had no doubt she could fit in a little dining in the process. Bobcat and black bear would be a nice change. And, although the Cullens have sworn them off their diet, Tanya was not averse to sampling the local wolf population should she be lucky enough to encounter one...or two.

Within two hours she was back at Edward's side with the elixir she believed would bring him back to life. Tanya rushed through the door, giving the curtains a quick check – she didn't want anyone to witness what would come next. It would be far less risky to accomplish this on their sprawling compound in the Alaskan wilderness, but that wasn't an option. Carlisle had made it clear Edward was not to be removed from the house.

She set the thermoses on the coffee table in front of the couch and faced her task.

"Edward?" Tanya called his name firmly. "Edward, it's time to come back. Do you hear me?" She watched for any sign he had heard her – a slight twitch, a stiffening of muscles, any eye movement from under his purple eye lids which were underscored by dark rings. Tanya wondered how long it had been since he fed...

She carefully pried open one his eyes. The color was closer to black than gold.

"Anyone home? No?"

Tanya shook her long, curly hair back before tying it in a neat ponytail with the band she kept around her wrist. After taking a deep breath, she straddled Edward's lap. Her knees poked through the tattered holes in her designer jeans.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a firm shake.

"Edward! This is reality."

She repeatedly shook and called to him without success.

"Okay, it took you several days to get to this point. I realize it might take some time to get you back."

She had to admit, she loved pushing his buttons just so she could see his reaction. It was worth an attempt now. She switched tactics, and brought to her mind the lewd images she had spun in her mind to relentlessly tease him whenever he was near enough.

Nothing.

Taking it to the next level, Tanya ran her hand along his defined jawline – her favorite _observable_ part of his anatomy. When she reached his strong chin, she paused before planting a firm kiss on his still lips.

Still nothing.

His unresponsiveness was foreign to Tanya and she couldn't help but let out a pout. Her male companions _always_ responded to her seduction. However, the reaction she had hoped to get from Edward was not an amorous one, as she had figured out a long time ago Edward would never respond to her sexually, but actually quite the opposite. She had counted on her inappropriate proximity and unwanted manhandling jarring pious Edward out of his stupor.

She sighed, again seeing Edward's tormented face in Alaska. Tanya repeated the advice that seemed to help him see more clearly when he was in Alaska agonizing over Bella, "No matter what it is…or who it is…that is haunting you, you'll face it head on. You're the type.

"Be that way again, Edward. Face this. Don't hide from it."

When he still failed to react, Tanya could feel her temper begin to flare. Even at her lowest point, after watching her most beloved mother and sire burn at the hands of the Volturi, she refused to give in. She would not let them quell the fire instilled in her heart by Sasha's ability to love unconditionally, even though it was what Tanya most wanted to do. Tanya had to be strong for Irina and Kate. She had to think of others, not just herself.

"You're being a quitter! Is _this_ what Bella would want for you? Hiding in your head instead of confronting your challenges? You are hurting your family, they need you and you need them. I won't let you do this to yourself, to them or to Bella's memory!"

With that she did something she knew Carlisle and Esme would never have approved of – had they been present. Tanya stood, gripped Edward by the shoulders, and tossed him across the room. He crashed onto the floor, sliding some distance across the highly polished hardwood before friction brought him to a stop. Tanya stifled a snicker, as Edward lay undignified on his side on the floor, still posed in the sitting position.

She grabbed one of the thermos containers and marched over to Edward. Standing over him, Tanya loosened the cap. She crouched next to Edward and pried his mouth open with one hand, and with the other, she tipped the opened thermos.

She had hoped it wouldn't come to this...

"You better pray this works because you _don't_ want to know what I have planned next if it doesn't," Tanya threatened.

The blood of the mountain predators had thickened, but it still flowed. Like thick motor oil, it glugged out of the container and into Edward's mouth. But Tanya only let one third of the precious liquid be consumed. She would need the rest if this succeeded…

She was betting on the reliability of vampire nature. Feeding was a reflex. Once the process began – the prey identified, the course set, the consuming desire to drink – logic and conscious thought took a backseat to instinct. If Tanya could get through to Edward's primal side, she may be able to coax out the rational side – _eventually_.

The blood that flowed down his throat would activate the flow of venom within him. The cascading effect from that point would be unavoidable.

She watched his face in anticipation.

That was a mistake.

Edward's first movements were quick, despite his previous petrified state. His hand flew up to Tanya's neck. Her world spun as she flew across the room; still, she was able to orient herself quickly enough to flip onto her back. When Edward's attack came, she was able to coil her legs against his chest. Stronger than him thanks to her recent feeding, she was able to thrust her legs out and launch Edward backwards through the living room wall.

Artwork and pictures fell from the walls as Tanya jumped to her feet, racing to the coffee table to retrieve the second thermos of blood.

When she turned, Edward was already making another approach. His eyes were black as coal, his fists clenched.

Tanya ripped the top off the thermos, quickly regretting waking the sleeping beast using the human equivalent of a slap across the face. "More, Edward! I have more. Drink!"

Edward charged, but instead of taking the thermos, in his irrational state of confusion, he slammed into Tanya. Their combined weight sent them through another wall, dumping them onto the dining room floor. The spilt blood only added fuel to his feeding frenzy.

"Noooo!" Tanya screamed as Edward pinned her to the floor and clamped his teeth around the side of her neck. Piercing her jugular and carotid vessels, Edward sucked out the blood that still flowed through Tanya's body from her earlier hunt.

She gasped in shock and pain as she lay under Edward, even though she knew it might come to this, as the scent of her recent meal was still fresh within her body. Like a sacrificial lamb, Tanya allowed the violation. She was stunned by how quickly her body weakened. With her eyes squeezed together tightly, she moved her lips with great effort, "Edward. It's Tanya. _Family_."

His strong, deep pulls on her neck ceased. In the next moment, the weight of his body was gone.

Tanya forced herself upright to find Edward huddled against the far wall of the dining room, blood running from the corners of his mouth.

To stem the flow of blood from her body, she put a hand to her neck, the other extended toward Edward in a sign of acceptance. "It's okay. I understand. I know you must be disoriented."

The smell of blood hung in the air. Tanya's shirt was covered, and the floor around the fallen thermos was stained. Debris from their struggle littered the once idyllic home.

Edward looked pathetic, and Tanya's heart went out to him. How many times did she bear the same dazed, confused expression as she stared at another human lover laid to waste? No matter what her heart desired, the beast within was frequently stronger…

Tanya approached Edward slowly. The wound on her neck had healed just enough that blood no longer flowed from it.

"It's going to be okay. Do you want to hunt? I'll take you," Tanya offered in a soothing voice.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of his surroundings and Tanya's sudden presence. Only moments ago he believed he was making love to Bella on their fifteenth wedding anniversary vacation in Isle Esme.

He was able to make his lips move, but no sound came from them. Edward swallowed several times and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before clearing his throat.

"Where's Bella? Where are the children?"

Tanya closed her eyes. Did she have to tell him Bella was gone? And..._children_? Had his fantasy world completely obliterated his memories of the real, harsh one?

"Edward, Bella isn't here."

"Where is she?"

Tanya hesitated. What would be the ramifications of him learning the truth – again.

She pulled a decorative mirror off the wall and held it up in front of Edward.

"No!"

He stared in disbelief at the image reflecting in the mirror. Instead of the thirty-something man he had expected to see, Edward witnessed a pale, seventeen year old with black eyes and blood streaked across his mouth. The barriers separating him from reality fell with the weight of a ton of bricks, crashing through his brain and reminding him of everything he had escaped from.

The pain was worse than a thousand simultaneous Jane attacks, and he was crushed, frantic to seek refuge in some hidden corner of his mind that had yet to see the light of this day, this reality.

"No." Tanya was shaking him violently as she witnessed him fading away. "I won't let you leave!"

"Why are you here?" Edward locked eyes with Tanya. "What do you care?"

"I care about you." _You know I do, Edward. We are family. I have lost loved ones too. I can teach you how to live."_

Edward looked away. Tanya's thoughts carried the emotional weight of her loses, and he didn't want to trivialize what she had been through. He, more so than anyone, had heard the unspoken regrets in her mind: the loss of her "mother" Sasha, countless lovers, and Irina. Still, he could not see how they compared to losing a mate.

"Please, destroy me or leave me be," Edward begged.

"I will do neither, and you know it." Tanya took his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her amber eyes.

They stared at each other, trying to anticipate the other's next move. When Edward saw the determination in her eyes and heard it echoed in her mind, he tried to pull away.

"Edward, you need to feel. You can't separate yourself from your emotions. Feel it. Only then can you move on."

Edward wanted to debate this fact with her, but again she showed him how she had grieved over the loss of her maker and mother. The pain she endured on her way to healing.

"No. That's not an option for me."

"Why not? Is your pain more valid than mine? I'll have you know, your comatose state had Carlisle considering leaving his coven to care for you! What would happen to your family then? Alice even saw you revealing your family to humans! How many lives are you willing to ruin? You're a _selfish_ coward." Tanya stood before him, looking down and making him feel smaller.

"I have nothing to fear. Not anymore."

"Really? Because I see someone willing to bring everyone down with him just so he doesn't have to lose control and grieve the loss of his wife like he should."

"Don't," Edward growled threateningly.

"You're used to having it your way, aren't you? _The irreproachable Edward._ No one ever makes you deal with anything unpleasant. Your family enables you, cushioning you from anything that may upset you. How nice for you. But look at the result - you don't know how to cope, Edward. You're lost, unable to find your way on your own. This is life… and sometimes it is unfair! But you can't run and hide from it."

"Are you done lecturing me?" Edward asked as he jerked out of Tanya's grip and stood up. And, even though at six-foot-two, Edward towered over her five-foot-five frame, Tanya didn't relent.

"That's _exactly_ why you left Bella, wasn't it? You couldn't deal with adversity or the fear you would lose control. It was easier to run – and you made your whole family run like _cowards_ with you."

Edward could feel his body tense with the pressure of his emotional loss. "I'm not listening to this." He attempted to walk past Tanya, but she blocked his path.

"No, you are going to listen, because you need to. You are _not_ seventeen. You need to stop acting like a spoiled child and face your responsibilities."

"Get out of my way, Tanya," Edward snarled, baring his teeth.

"No."

Edward stumbled back, his heart shaken by the sudden change of thoughts in Tanya's head: she was remembering the day he married Bella.

"Stop! Have you no decency?"

"She's gone. Say it."

"I don't have to. I can find her again."

"It's not real, Edward."

"It _feels_ real!" He challenged.

"Is that what you really want? Is that what Bella would want you to do with your life?"

"My life? My life wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to be together! _Goddamn it!_ Hadn't we been through enough? Didn't I do everything I could to keep her safe?" Edward's voice rose in volume as he rapidly hurled questions at Tanya.

"You're…angry?"

"Hell yes, I'm angry! This isn't fair! She didn't deserve to die! Why did this have to happen to her? Why didn't she take the Guardian?"

"Maybe it was her time, Edward. Things happen for a reason."

Edward erupted, and heated words were spat only inches from Tanya's face, "That's bullshit spoken to make others feel better about what has happened to them!"

Tanya swore that if Edward was still human, his face would be bright red and his blood pressure would be through the roof. He was nearing his breaking point; she just had to get under his skin a little bit more….

"Maybe it was your fault she died?"

Her last comment struck the chord Edward had been avoiding. He flew into an uncontrolled rage, unfortunately for Tanya, his emotional explosion sent shrapnel everywhere, and nothing was immune from its cutting damage, including at her. Edward hit her hard with his whole body, driving them across the room and into the archway of the dining room. The solid oak trim splintered.

Tanya shoved back. "Say it!"

"No," Edward yelled, punching a hole in the wall of the hallway. The force of his fist shattered the drywall and exposed the wood studs. His brain fired signals in all directions, and control slipped through his fingers like the splintering beams he ripped out of the walls. Tearing at everything his hands came in contact with, he moved in a blind rage, shouting as he went.

"She was everything! I let my guard down!"

More destruction followed by more shouting.

"I should have changed her! I should have! It was an uphill battle protecting her from the beginning!"

"But you loved her." Tanya followed at a distance.

"I did what was best for her! I loved her for who she was, she didn't have to give up her soul for me! I wouldn't destroy her like that! I didn't want this life – why would she want it?"

Furniture flew around the living room before Edward moved to the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator smashing onto the oven was ear-shattering.

"Now she's gone. I'm alone – again."

Edward sunk to the floor among the half-filled plastic left-over containers and bottles of salad dressing and condiments that littered the floor. He brought his knees up to chest, hung his head, and sobbed. _Finally_. Tanya broke him, now she would help put him back together again...

"Let it out, Edward," Tanya said as she settled next to him. "It's okay to be upset at yourself and sad for your loss. We don't grieve the ones we lost for they have gone on to somewhere better. We grieve for ourselves and our heartbreak at being left behind."

Edward leaned against Tanya. His body quaked and he sobbed until she swore his throat sounded raw. It lasted for over two hours.

"I don't know how to live without her. I don't think I want to."

"You just need time. You are not alone in this world. You have a family that loves you. And you've got me. "

Edward gave her a sideways glance.

"No, this isn't a proposition. It's just a truth, Edward. We both have fallen in love with humans thinking we were enough like them to make it work. But we're not. I wanted you to stay in Denali with me because I was tired of being alone. You were searching and so was I... You know, sometimes you gotta learn to love what's good for you. Someone who's your own kind."

Edward shook his head. "We will never be mates, Tanya. You know that."

"I do, and maybe I'm not looking for a mate at this point. Maybe just a companion…a real friend. Someone who's good for me. And more durable."

"You have a coven. You need to return to them." Edward's voice was flat, unconvinced.

"It's changed. After losing Sasha, and gaining Eleazar and Carmen, then losing Irina… Kate has mated with Garrett. I'm the pathetic third wheel now, and Eleazar is a much better leader than I ever was. It's his coven now."

Edward looked around at the destruction, unable to comprehend what Tanya had just revealed. "I ruined it all. I can't stay here anymore."

"Then we rebuild – together."

"Then what? Go back to _my_ coven where I'm the pathetic one? I can barely stand my own thoughts, let alone theirs."

"Then we just go where ever we want. Start anew."

"It's not that easy," Edward grumbled as he cradled his head in hands. "I'm not making any promises."

"I know. One day at a time. But Edward, there has been enough grief and loss, don't put your family through what you are experiencing. Hurting yourself is _not_ an option."

Edward stared at nothing, but he felt himself nodding his head. "I want to be away from the minds of others. I don't want any reminders, sympathy or clichés about how 'it's going to be all right'. I want to know what happened..."

Tanya stood and took in the scope of destruction. "One day at a time, one _room_ at a time."

Edward looked up at her, and in that moment the look in his eyes made him appear as helpless and innocent as a child. "Where's my family? Did they give up on me? How long was I…_gone_?"

"Edward…" Tanya measured her words carefully, not wanting to set him running off for the comfort of his internal refuge. "We're going to go meet with them in Forks. You don't have to stay there, but it's a trip you have to make. Trust me, the first step you need is some type of closure."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! And thank you for your supportive comments and interesting conjectures!_

_I apologize for the delay in posting. My jobs have been soooo busy and have me hopping like an bunny jacked up on too much chocolate. In any case, no excuses, just asking for a bit of slack as updates might be every other week instead of weekly until I get through April (but at least they are getting longer...)_

_So...big question...what do you think of Tanya and her motives, actions? _

_Thank you as always to Ashling92, RowanMoon and RosaBella75. Shout outs to this story's biggest supporters: Rahveryn, snikerdoodles, crazy4rob, JMarie, DutchGirl as well as previous reviewers but new readers of FI, Sherryola and Camilla10, and close friends Fuzzyltlwingedthing, Gasaway Alley and my RL sister-in-law (who has always suspected I was a strange, but is now convinced.)_

_Bella's memorial service next chapter...(do you think Edward will attend?)_


	25. Requiem on Water

**Chapter 24 - Requiem on Water**

_And though your arms and legs are under_

_Love will be the echo in your ears_

_When all is lost and plundered_

_My love will be there still_

* * *

"I swear," Caius hissed through grinding teeth, "I'm going to slaughter _every_ bastard named Edward if I hear that girl scream his damn name one more time. Is there nowhere to hide from that endless screeching and howling?"

"Ah, my brother." Aro turned to address Caius with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "It is all in the way you chose to experience it. All that writhing and strained vocalization...so reminiscent of orgasm, don't you think?"

Caius shifted on his throne chair and Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, much improved, is it not?" Aro purred. "Take heart. It should not last beyond a mere twenty-four hours. She has progressed most swiftly in the last thirty-six hours. Soon she will give her final human scream, and then her training can begin. I must say, I am so looking forward to it."

Caius adjusted himself. "Now that you've mentioned it, I daresay some entertainment may be in order to distract our minds ... and ears?"

"Ah, yes! What a grand idea, my old friend. We feasted when Isabella arrived; it only seems appropriate we should feast as she joins us. After all, it is not every day we welcome new talent into the fold." Aro drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne chair in thought. "We have tended sufficient business here. It is time to indulge."

With a nod, Caius summoned Heidi. Isabella should enjoy nothing but the _best_ humanity had to offer upon her much awaited arrival and Heidi could provide a fresh catch.

While the leaders of the vampire world made future plans, below their feet, Bella was lost. For her there was no sense of time or reality. In tortured confusion, her mind sought a way to create a grounding reality by piecing together what her straining senses were able to take in. In the hazy realm of her frayed mind, she was a prisoner in the highest of towers as a firestorm raged uncontrolled beneath her. It scaled the exterior walls and stalked up the interior. It was coming for her, hideously quiet but vengefully angry, searching her out while cunningly cutting off any chance of escape. In the darkness, she cowered from the flames that threatened to devour her flesh and bones, layer by agonizing layer. The sound of her screams echoed around her in a morbid symphony of anguish, but she didn't recognize them as coming from her own raw and ragged throat.

Though she could go no higher in her metaphorical tower, self-preservation bellowed undeniable commands to seek escape by any means, at any price. At the same time, her mind struggled to find peace and acceptance in the knowledge it would all soon end – the pain, the fear, her life…

The dichotomy of the two warring factions befuddled her as they fought for supremacy and ultimate control over her body.

Self-preservation developed a voice, and it scolded her for her willingness to give in – just as she had in everything Edward had ever asked ... and look where it had gotten her. The new voice communicated by way of Edward's harsh words, thundering down from the past, lashing her anew as she huddled naked on the bare floor, subjugated by the suffocating heat of the tower. It ruthlessly reminded her over and over again of her ever-present, human frailty.

_I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed – but that's probably just because it's you... Your number was up the first time I met you... You were right — I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive... To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me..._

"No! Edward! I can be good enough – Stronger, I promise," Bella cried out as she struggled in the sweat-soaked sheets of her funeral-pyre bed. But the hallucinations continued to toy with her beleaguered head.

Edward's voice soon dimmed to be replaced by his mute image, slightly blurred but still breathtakingly beautiful, standing before her as the desire to give in and rest took to the forefront of her exhausted, disoriented mind. He silently held out a hand to her, and his soft golden eyes pleaded for her to take it. Hesitantly, Bella reached up, wishing with all her remaining soul he would sweep her away from the agony, and once again be her knight in shining armor, rescuing the princess from the burning tower...

As their hands touched, Bella's eyes widened as the images burst forth: the serene meadow with Edward sparkling next to her, neither of them able to take their eyes away from the other ... A first kiss – hesitant and fearful, soft yet intense ... Edward in Volterra embracing her as she had ached for in the months after his disappearance ... Down on one knee before her holding his mother's diamond ring...

But as she stood to accompany him, his image faded, replaced by disembodied, cruel words resurrect from their past: _I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be... Must I always be the responsible one?... My kind, we're easily distracted… You're not good for me, Bella._

"Edward, no! Don't leave me! _Not again_! Come back, come back," Bella sobbed, lost between a past life, visions of the heart, and a current reality too horrific to grasp.

Alone. No control over her fate.

Flames assaulted her body with renewed vigor, and Bella cried out again to the absent man who served as both her savior and persecutor in her personal hell: "_Edward_!"

A stay of execution came in the form of two cold, firm hands cupping her cheeks, caressing her neck, and moving slowly down her bare shoulders and breasts before coming to rest at the heart of the inferno centered in the pit of her hollow belly.

"Edward," she sighed, if only for a moment, with relief from the heat and insanity.

"Speak _my_ name with those trembling lips," a voice responded.

"_Edward?_"

The coolness disappeared, and the fires consumed her again. Bella cried out, "I'll say it!"

Her eyes searched wildly, but she couldn't recognize which world was genuine. All lines had distorted in the insufferable pain and torture.

"Felix," he instructed.

"No!" Bella yelled back as her burning eyelids fluttered rapidly to bring into focus the face attached to the hands that defiled her yet brought reprieve from the unbearable, sweltering pain and grounded her to reality.

"Felix," he repeated. "Say it."

Bella screamed in emotional and physical anguish. "Help me! _Please_!"

Cool breath blew across her face. "_Say it_."

She sobbed in frustration clenching the damp satin below her blistering body.

"He has abandoned you. I am here. Call to _me_," Felix's voice wrapped icily around her.

"It hurts! Make it stop!"

"Ask me. Say my name, Isabella. Who do you want?" he taunted.

The betrayal was too deep. Edward had promised ... In the end, Aro was the only one who had been truthful to her. She couldn't afford to cling to hopeful illusions anymore.

Flames exploded through the tower floor, dancing closer and closer, forcing her back until she pressed against the rock-solid tower wall. "I can't… I can't," she whimpered. "I can't fight it!" The flames embraced her as reason fled. "I want to fight, but I can't. I'm not strong enough." Desperate sobs wrung from her already wretched form.

"Not yet, but I can help you. Edward may have abandoned you, but I will not. I am here. I will remain," Felix stated evenly before continuing, unrelenting in his pursuit of her surrender. "Say it. Say my name. Tell me: who can save you now, Isabella?"

Her jaw trembled. Her arms searched. _What was real? _

Her resolve broke as the floor crumbled to ash around her, threatening to give way to the pit of flames consuming the weakened tower.

"Felix?" she called softly at first. "Are you really here this time?"

Cold fingertips pressed into her hips. _Reality_!

"Felix!" she called out louder.

Strong, icy hands gripped her tighter.

"Yes! More," she beseeched.

"More? Say my name, Isabella... What do you want from me?"

"Felix! Felix!" Bella chanted his name as his large hands resumed encompassing her body, so petite that he easily covered her in coolness, pulling her out of the visions that terrified her. "Touch me!"

In his strong hands, Bella's delusions dispersed. The nausea and confusion left her – but not the pain, not the terrible, searing, excruciating pain.

"Make it stop, Felix. Finish me, end this," Bella pleaded as she clung to him, pressing her body shamelessly against his coolness as she sought reprieve from the hellish fires punishing her incessantly for sins she couldn't remember ever committing. Desperation had placed her fully at the mercy of the devil's emissary.

In that moment, Bella knew she had crossed _some_ unseen threshold, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what that was as she securely held on to Felix…

On the other side of the wall, Dominic listened helplessly with his cheek pressed against the wall his cell shared with Bella's. Around him untouched food lay in waste on the floor. At least the smell of rotting food helped cover the sickening stench of _their_ presence around him.

For almost two days, he sat endlessly spinning Bella's wedding ring around and around the tip of his index finger. Regretfully, it was all he could save of her humanity during his doomed struggle with Logan and Felix almost two days ago.

In that time he, too, had begun to hate the name _Edward_. If he had truly cared for her, why didn't he come to confront his own kind? How could he live with himself knowing his wife's fate? How could he allow them to inflict such pain upon her? Livid outrage filled his heart with hatred.

Bella's screams had pummeled his heart, leaving it bruised and numb. Repeatedly he had asserted his apologies, crying out to her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" until his voice left him and sadness flowed from his sunken eyes. Wrapping his arms around his weakening body, Dominic rocked back and forth until the friction against the rough stone frayed his shirt, leaving the exposed skin on his back scratched and raw.

The physical discomfort pleased him, even in his distress, because Dominic had made two choices. First, his pain would serve both as his punishment for his part in Bella's suffering in addition to his homage to Bella's fleeting human life. Second, whether it be through starvation or by the lure and sacrifice of his blood to the demons, he would not add any more hash marks to the wall. He was done playing their game, done wondering what it was they wanted from him. He would pray for death.

Maybe his death would be enough to atone for his role in Bella's destruction. But would his sacrifice be enough for her to bestow forgiveness upon him? Without her humanity, would she even be capable of such clemency?

However weakened and in despair, there was still one strand left tying him to this world, serving as the anchor to his sinking ship. _Gianna_. As much as he had tried to distance himself from thoughts of her, he couldn't do it. In the brief time they had been together, she had become part of him. He had tried to deny it, not wanting to play the fool, but now, it didn't matter. The feelings he had for her were the only positive thing in this dark dwelling of death.

Since he hadn't heard Gianna's voice in days, it condemned him to the belief that she was already dead. Or worse - she had become one of them.

More than the certainty of his death at the hands of the Volturi, Dominic had fallen into hopelessness for failing to protect Gianna, to be who she needed him to be. From the moment they met, she had seemed so lost he immediately had a pressing need to protect her from the outside world that treated such an unfortunate lamb with such unrelenting harshness.

Strangely, he found himself clinging to the hope that wherever she was, she had found what she was looking for. This thought was all that kept him from flying apart at the seams, even as it tore at his being to be separated from her. As much as he longed for the reassuring sound of her voice, the comfort of her touch, and the smell of her skin, he felt he could leave this earth a content man if he just knew she was happy – with or without him.

It led him to wonder idly if his heart would still respond to her if she gazed upon him with the devil's crimson eyes. How much of the Gianna he loved would remain in the cold shell of her reanimated dead body? Did she call out his name in the throes of agony as Bella had called for her Edward? Once transformed, were _they_ even capable of love?

Dominic's thoughts ebbed and flowed disjointedly around Gianna in the flickering darkness of his cell. Bella's cries had prevented him from sleeping; exhausted, dehydrated, and beyond hungry, he almost thought he was hallucinating when seductive laughter filled his ears in the silence pauses between Bella's pleas for death.

_Who could be laughing at a time like this? _

He lifted his head, his curiosity piqued, and focused on the voices outside his door that could barely be heard over Bella's cries.

"…it will only take a moment," a ringing female voice cajoled.

"I've been told not to leave this post," Logan responded.

"Shh. Felix is with her," the voice hushed. "What could happen? I heard the creature is rendered helpless by a collar. Can I look at it?"

Dominic looked away as a pair of bright, red eyes peered curiously through the door bars.

"Oh, he doesn't look very scary. I'm sure someone as strong and clever as you could take him with one arm tied behind your back," she hummed before turning toward Logan. "So maybe … you just aren't interested in my offer."

"Maybe," Logan hissed, "I just haven't been tempted enough."

More deep laughter followed. Outside his door, a fair-haired beauty bared her scantily-clad body to the novice guard. "Seriously? Can't you hear what is going on above your head? Has it not affected you? Don't you want some of that too?"

"Keep talking," Logan said as Dominic's stomach turned sour.

"Why talk when I can _show_ you?"

Dropping her garment to the floor, she beckoned Logan to follow. "I've hidden a chalice for us to share … No one will ever be the wiser. Don't _you_ deserve a little fun too?"

Her saunter and the sway of her hips promised him untold delights, and a drink of fresh blood would be the icing on the proverbial cake. Even though Aro had seen to it that Logan had been kept well-fed as he watched over Isabella, why should he be denied a little carnal pleasure? After all, Logan thought, for days had he not been stuck listening to the moans of lust above him as well as the wails of despair around him! Had he not earned a justified reprieve?

The temptress's laughter echoed her successful seduction, and the sound of their voices distanced. Dominic returned his attention to Bella's ring just before the grinding sound of a key in his cell door. Quickly, Dominic shoved the ring in his front jeans' pocket. However, he didn't spring to his feet in defense.

From the corner of his eye, he witnessed a cloaked figure moving stealthily inside the door, then closing it silently. It stood motionless, back against the door. Dominic waited, hoping the final blow would come swiftly. Then his senses told him something was amiss…

He could hear it was rapidly _breathing._

His head jerked up and turned in the direction of his mysterious visitor. He heard a quiet gasp followed by a whisper: "Domenico."

Gianna rushed to his side, falling on her knees beside him. Her glorious scent filled his nose – s_he was still human._

Though Dominic was relieved, the sight of him crushed Gianna. Disheveled, gaunt, dirty. Most damaging of all: the light in his eyes was gone. She had broken the strongest man she had ever met with her deception.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me," she pleaded softly hiding her face in her hood and hands as she wept.

"What are you –?"

"Shh." She held a finger to his parched lips. "Whisper. I know I am probably the last person you want to see, but I couldn't leave this world without you knowing how much I love you. I understand, after what I did, if you hate me and wish me dead, but I never lied when I said I loved you."

She had hoped for a comforting reply, however, his silence conveyed his judgment_. All had been lost. _

Gianna drew the cloak tightly around her body and rose to leave without another word.

"Wait," he commanded as his hand shot out to grab the hem of her retreating cloak, halting her in her tracks. "Will you become like them? Would that make you…happy? I need to know."

"No. Once I fell in love with you, Dominic, I decided I wanted to be like _you_."

Gianna could see the confusion in his tired eyes. She rushed in a whispered voice to plead her case, "My past tormented me. Shamed me. But when someone endures the transformation into a vampire, many of their human memories are lost. When you've wasted your mortal life on drugs, empty relationships, and hate – well, forgetting sounds like a God-send."

Gianna paused to swallow the lump in her throat and resume her humbling posture, kneeling next to Dominic. "But meeting you … falling _in love_ with you … it was a rebirth of my soul. A new life created by love, and genuine kindness. You cleansed me, washed away the darkness that blinded me, and made me believe in_ goodness_. Dominic, vampires don't know or feel goodness. Through you, I realized: what would an immortal life be without the hope of love? I chose the wrong side, and I am so sorry for the misery I have caused."

Bella's intensifying shrieks punctuated the truth behind Gianna's confession.

"It is not my place to offer you absolution, Gianna," Dominic replied feeling deep empathy for Bella's plight, having her life ripped away in such a painful way.

"They haven't let me leave since we came here. Aro read my mind, Dominic. He knows I tried to save you when I kicked you out of the car in America. I'd hoped to confess everything to you on the airplane and find a way for us to change our course, but we were followed. I was compelled to complete my mission or they would have killed you! I tried to save your life by telling you I didn't love you, but I obviously failed like I've failed at everything else in my life."

Her words acted like a revitalizing tonic, and through them, Dominic could feel his stupor fading and strength returning to his system. Gianna was alive, giving him purpose and reason to fight. Amidst all the treachery, could he dare believe she actually _loved_ him? "You were lying when you said you used me? When you said alcohol was to blame for what happened between us?"

All that mattered to him in this moment was the truth. The full, clear, honest truth. Lies, cover-ups, betrayals were the foundation of their relationship thus far, and too much time and opportunity had been lost on keeping secrets – on both sides. It all had to be torn down now, and if anything was to be rebuilt, it had to be done so on truth, as ugly and shameful as it probably was.

Dominic stood slowly, his joints protested after lingering so long in the same position. Her heart broke as she looked up at the mountain of a man teetering unsteadily on his feet. "I tried to save us both. But I'm not as clever as Aro. To him, I'm a traitor. I will probably receive the same punishment traitors here always received. My life is forfeit."

And there it was. The cold hard reality that neither Gianna nor Dominic was going to escape without a miracle, then again, this seemed to be the place where reality had no root in fact.

Dominic gently removed the hood from Gianna's head to look upon the face he loved.

She turned her head away from him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. And I was never worthy of your love, Dominic. You need to let me go, please."

Instead, Dominic pulled her to her feet and toward him; she dared to meet his eyes. The anger she saw in them frightened her. Instinctively, she cowered.

"What … what did they do to you?"

Dominic did not release his firm hold on her arm; however, his other hand gently brushed aside the hair concealing her face, revealing the large bruise coloring her cheek and the blackness under her eyes. "They hurt you!"

"It's nothing."

Something hideous in him snapped, and he trembled as he fought for control over his wolf instinct, which seemed to be growing exponentially and becoming harder to contain. It took several long moments of focused, deep breaths to slightly calm the reaction, and allow determination to takes its place. "This is not where this ends," he hissed fiercely. "Stay alive, Gianna. I'm going to get you out of here. And they _will_ pay."

"Save yourself if you can, Domenico. You are not the guilty party here, and you have abilities I don't that can give you an advantage. But believe me, you can't just run out of this cell - the castle is a fortress! I was able to broker a deal with the vampire who distracted Logan. Maybe I can make a few more deals and get you out of here, but you have to give me some time."

"_A deal_? At what cost?"

Gianna shook her head. "You need to stay calm! Please, just don't concern yourself with that."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ without you. You need to keep yourself safe until I can get out of this collar," Dominic stated in a firm tone. "I understand there may be no future for us. What woman would want a man who is a beast at the heart of his being? But you deserve to be free from these monsters, and start that new life. It's not your fault what happened to me, or to Bella. I see how they poison people's minds and corrupt their hearts! I listened as they ruthlessly tore down Bella. I can only pray for her soul now. But you, you still have a chance. I _need_ to protect you, Gianna. _You are all I am_."

For the first time since entering his cell, Dominic felt free. Professing the truth, despite the cost, had set him free. He took one more leap of faith... "I love you, Gianna."

His words lifted the weight from her heart, but in doing so, her words spoke her real desire, "I want to be together, Dominic! I do! I fell in love with you knowing what you were, remember?"

"Beauty and the beast," Dominic sighed as he gingerly wiped the tears that streaked the discolored skin of her face.

"I've been the beast. I need to fix this," Gianna insisted.

"What about Bella?"

"It's too late for her, Dominic. She is going to be one of them, nothing can stop that now. Between losing her human memories and drinking human blood, the Volturi will have her under their command very quickly. Power corrupts everything here. It's what they all want – why their kind come to Volterra. To seek power."

At the mention of the reason vampires come to Volterra, Dominic's stomach dropped to his knees. "My mother! She hasn't heard from me in days. She'll come here looking for me, or contact the authorities. If she is hurt..."

"She has heard from you, Dominic. Or at least she thinks she has. Alonzo, that _culo_ that sat next to you on the plane out of Pisa, he works for the Volturi. He has your cell phone and has been texting your mother. He told her you and I are on holiday in Austria."

Gianna waited while her words sunk in. Almost immediately, Dominic's fists balled up at his sides.

"So, skiing accident? Mysterious disappearance? Kidnapping?"

"Something like that. But I'm telling you, there is no way the Volturi would allow any possibility of someone snooping around their turf. We will never be heard from again. And no one will come _here_ looking for us."

Dominic's hands pulled at his collar in frustration. "Gianna, you've got to get this off of me. I've had a lot of time to think about this, and I can fight them. I'm sure of it. I think it's my 'wolf' purpose. Can you find a key for this thing?"

"I don't know. I have no idea where to start looking. Besides, if your purpose is to fight them, why would they have brought you here to begin with?"

From down the hall, laughter rang out. Dominic recognized the sound of Logan's female distracter.

"Logan is returning!" Gianna panicked.

"Go!" Dominic urged pushing her toward the cell door.

"No, I want to stay with you!" Gianna pleaded. "If I'm going to die, I want to do it by your side!"

She turned to embrace him, but Dominic placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms' length from him.

"No, you have a new mission. Find a way to get us out. Find that key. Stay alive until I can think of a way!"

"But –"

"We have to try! I have faith in you, Gianna. I know you can do this!"

His unearned belief in her raised her up to a level she had never hoped to reach. She had _real_ purpose. She would save Dominic. She would find a way to prove her love _and_ worth. "I won't let you down, Domenico."

She turned to leave in haste, but again, he grabbed her. Pulling her quickly into his body, Dominic lifted her chin and kissed her lips firmly. It was by far the most meaningful kiss of her whole life, for it was free from all deceit and underlying motives. It was pure. And, at the same time, tragic.

"I know you'll find a way. I believe in you," Dominic reassured her with a renewed fire blazing in his dark eyes.

Gianna nodded and ran to the door, exiting his cell under the shadow of her cloak.

In her absence, Dominic picked through the remains of food and drink on the stone floor. If he was going to fight for his and Gianna's life, he needed to get his strength back, and that meant caring for his body again.

But even with purpose burning in his gut, guilt plagued him as he listened to Bella's pain. Edward had abandoned her, and now was he also going to leave her behind?

When it was over, would she remember her love for Edward? Would she remember him at all?

Dominic found some comfort as hours later her cries spiked and then dwindled to moans, before finally subsiding. Outside his cell, Dominic caught sight of Logan's shadow quickly passing his cell, moving toward Bella's. "Felix?" Logan questioned with urgency.

Felix responded confidently, a smile was almost perceptible in his voice, "Yes, bring Lord Aro. Her heart is all that remains. _It is time_."

* * *

A/N: _Eeeep!_

_Sorry for the confusion if you came to this chapter expecting to read Bella's memorial. I guess in a way it was her death, but not her memorial. I realized last minute this chapter had to come first, so – SURPRISE. Those who are curious (or gnashing their teeth maybe?) over what Tanya's up to will have to wait a bit longer..._

_This chapter was very difficult to write, and I thank RosaBella75, Ashling92, and RowanMoon for their support and efforts. I hope you like how it came out in the end. *kisses* And thanks to Wolf Lover42 for last minute proofing!_

_I also have to say I have loved the reviews with attitude! There are definately some Tanya haters out there! And, very intriguingly (is that a word?), some readers who believe Edward, and to a lesser degree, Carlisle, are at fault for Bella's predicament. I do see your point... But really, who do you hate more, Felix or Tanya? Let me know your thoughts, comments, etc. I'll write back! _

_I love spinning this tale for you! If you like this story, rec it to someone! "See" you in two weeks! (And if you're interested, the English translation of _culo_ is _ass_. Alonzo definately is an ass...)_


	26. Meet Me on the Equinox

**Chapter 25 – Meet Me on the Equinox**

_Everything … everything ends._

_Last time: _

_Tanya stood and took in the scope of destruction. "One day at a time, one room at a time."_

_Edward looked up at her, and in that moment the look in his eyes made him appear as helpless and innocent as a child. "Where's my family? Did they give up on me? How long was I … gone?"_

_"Edward…" Tanya measured her words carefully, not wanting to set him running off for the comfort of his internal refuge. "We're going to go meet with them in Forks. You don't have to stay there, but it's a trip you have to make. Trust me, the first step is some type of closure."_

* * *

Edward's eyes glazed over. His complete silence and unfocused gaze alarmed Tanya; she got down on her knees before him. "Edward?"

When he didn't respond, Tanya moved to grab his shoulders in an effort to shake him back to her. There was no way she was going to let him slip away now that she had just gotten him back! However, Edward's hands flew up to catch her by the wrists, stopping her before she could touch him.

"Her…_service_…" he croaked, reading what was in Tanya's mind about Bella's memorial.

"Shit, Edward, I'm not very good at avoiding your brain eavesdropping at times. I let down my guard when I shouldn't have."

"I… I…" he stammered, turning an ominous two shades paler, as improbable as that seemed.

"It's okay. We have some time. I'll go with you," Tanya words rushed from her mouth as her muscles tensed in alarm. Edward was still so unstable, unpredictable.

"I… think… I think I'm going to be sick." Edward's eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion.

Tanya stared back, uncomprehending. "Sick? What do you mean s-"

But before she could interpret his meaning, Edward had bolted to the kitchen sink. A wet, retching sound originated from deep inside him before he leaned into the sink. A fountain of red fluid surged from his mouth and nose, staining the pristine white porcelain.

It continued to flow in a violent, continuous stream until Tanya swore more had come out of him than could have possibly gone in.

Once it slowed to a trickle, Edward clutched his abdomen with one hand and supported his weight with the other by gripping the side of the counter. Tanya could see his knees going weak and rushed to support him.

"What the hell?" Tanya exclaimed as she came up under Edward's arm, wrapping it around her shoulder so he could lean on her. He gratefully shuffled alongside her as she guided him from the kitchen to the disarrayed living room. She upturned an ottoman with her foot and eased Edward down. "That was probably the freakiest thing I ever saw."

Tanya had never see blood _voluntarily_ come out of a vampire once it had been consumed_. It just didn't happen._ "I guess I didn't agree with you," she surmised.

She vanished from his side to return with a dishtowel. "Are you…okay?" Tanya asked with apprehension as she dropped to her knees to gently wipe away the fluid dripping down his mouth and chin.

With dazed eyes, Edward looked at her and pleaded, "I can't go, Tanya. Please, don't make me go."

Again, she regretted not locking down her thoughts about Bella's memorial. "Okay, okay. Enough talking … or thinking about the events in the future. Like I said, one day at a time," she appeased while calculating just how much time she had to prepare him for the trip.

"Two days," Edward groaned as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Sorry … again. I have to learn how to keep my big mind shut."

"It's my fault."

"Excuse me? What's your fault?"

Edward raised his head and gave Tanya a lethal stare.

"No, really, Edward. I'm not following your tangential thoughts. What exactly is your fault?"

"Bella. What happened to her … all my fault."

"How is a car accident your fault?"

"I made her promises I didn't keep. She was so angry." He sprang up and began to pace in tight circles, pulling at his disheveled hair. "She was probably driving too fast in the Vanquish and lost control. And it's my fault."

Tanya could tell Edward wasn't thinking straight, but he seemed willing to babble. The more information she could get out him, the easier her job would be, so she encouraged him. "What kind of promises did you make?"

"I told her I'd change her once we were married. But then … well, she _wanted_ to stay human, at least for a while. And she was so happy that way. Able to be with her family, go to college. She was working on getting her degree in teaching … a _daytime_ career. Bella was becoming the person she was _meant_ to be, the person she would have been had she not met me.

"I started to believe she had changed her mind, and she was letting me off the hook. Believing I wouldn't have to damn her soul and crush her dreams was like having a weight lifted from my shoulders. I was so _relieved_."

"But then she pushed you again … wanting to be like us," Tanya continued for him.

"I doubted it was best for her. I'm older … wiser. But now look what has happened! If I wanted to be with her, I should have done something to guarantee she'd stay forever. Humans are so fragile. I should have done what she asked."

"Sounds to me like you put yourself into a no-win situation, Edward. Which did you want? For Bella to live forever as a blood-drinking vampire with a damned soul, or as a human who could live a normal, rich life but accepting it would be for a limited time?"

"I thought keeping her human meant no regrets. I was just so afraid of her hating me for turning her into a monster."

Tanya sighed. She knew what Edward meant. It was one of the main reasons she had never ventured to turn any of her human lovers. There were too many variables she couldn't plan for. She couldn't very well _ask_ if her lover wished to be a vampire – once she revealed what she was, well, either he became a vampire or he died a human since it was the only way to keep the secret. And what if he agreed and she couldn't control the newborn she had created? The answer to those questions would be death from the Volturi.

But worse yet, what if her newborn lover couldn't refrain from human blood or hated what he had become? She would be alone with her guilt of more murder, and what she already carried for her own murderous past was already a heavy burden to bear, one which she felt she could never fully atone for.

Despite the fact that both she and Edward were leading honorable existences as "vegetarians," they had both taken countless lives on their journey to enlightenment. Yet, even now, just like a recovering addict, the potential to fall off the wagon was always lurking just under the façade of control. The lustfulness for human blood was always – _always _– there.

"She loved you. And she had her family and schooling … she was happy, Edward. It was obvious how much you loved each other and you both sacrificed for that love."

"I shouldn't have said I'd do it."

"I understand now that you were fighting. Your last words to each other might not have been what you wanted them to be. But her death was an horrible, unfortunate _accident_."

Edward shuddered as he dropped to sit on the floor like a marionette that just had its strings cut.

"Listen, Edward, you are not to blame. You loved her the best way you knew how. I'm sorry it ended so soon, but there are no guarantees in life – vampire or human. Besides, you two had something many of us have never found, and for that, you need to be grateful. Cherish the time you had together."

"It hurts so much, emotionally and physically … it just _hurts_" Edward whispered. Everything about him ached.

"I know," Tanya empathized, crouching to wrap her arms around Edward and wishing she could absorb his pain. "It's going to take time. And you will never be the same. But life goes on and, in time, it will become a part of who you are. But it doesn't have to condemn you."

"She gave my life purpose. She _redefined_ me. I was becoming who I wanted to be."

"She didn't change you, you changed yourself. Bella was your inspiration. And she still can be. What a beautiful way to honor her memory. Think about what she would have wanted for you, and be that."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You don't have to be strong enough - alone. We will help support you, Edward."

He pushed out of Tanya's embrace. "I don't want to be a burden, and object of pity."

"I was taught love is never a burden. It's a gift; I think you also learned that. Let us love you, Edward."

It was all she had to offer him. He had known unconditional love from Bella, and through that experience, she hoped he could now accept it from his family. It would make all the difference in the outcome of his life.

Tanya's beeping cell phone interrupted the long span of silence. She reached into her back pocket and glanced at the text message. It was from Alice: "I don't know what you did, but Edward will be at the service. See you soon."

Edward had insisted on eighteen straight hours of repairs to the house, before collapsing in bed to sob tearlessly into Bella's pillow.

During all that time, Tanya had only left his side briefly to hunt and bring Edward back some blood. He resisted drinking until Tanya reasoned with him. He couldn't be unprepared at the memorial; there would be humans at the service and "in control" were not the words Tanya would use to describe him his state of being.

In fact, she had begun to think Edward was stalling, and feared Alice had been incorrect about their arrival at the memorial. Only now, as they flew west in a chartered plane for Seattle, could she see that all the work on the house had most likely been a desperate tactic to keep his mind distracted. He was trying so hard to be strong….

Tanya watched as he continued to struggle with his emotional control, fidgeting in his seat with the energy created by his unrelenting inner turmoil. She placed her hand over Edward's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Edward looked over at her, his expression now blank. "When I return to Orford, I intend to speak with the investigator of the … accident. I want answers."

They were the first words Edward had spoken since they had left the airport three hours ago, yet Tanya felt encouraged to hear Edward had spoken in the _future_ tense…

"I still have not made any promises," Edward responded to her thoughts.

_Then ponder this, if your soul is damned, then you cannot be with her in the afterlife, so what would be the point of dying?_

Edward's facial expression made it known he was stunned by Tanya's forthright thoughts.

"Well?" she confronted him out loud. "What _would_ be the purpose of ending your life?"

"No more wishing things could have been different. It would end that pain."

"Maybe for you, but what about Carlisle and Esme … and the rest of us? What of our pain and guilt over not being able to stop you?"

"I don't care to spar with you anymore, Tanya. Your rhetoric exhausts me."

_Because you know I'm right. _

Edward shook his head, but allowed Tanya to have the last word … or thought, in this case.

Their plane landed almost four hours later at three in the morning at a private airport outside of Seattle. Gathering their bags, Tanya made her way to the car Emmett had left for them. Edward followed.

"I'm not looking forward to their thoughts," he commented once inside the car, picking up his brother's scent.

"You've handled my thoughts very well." Tanya smiled softly as she pulled down the visor and caught the key fob.

"You didn't love her. They did. Especially Alice."

"I know. And, I told you, you don't have to stay. They at least deserve to know you are going to be okay."

Edward returned his gaze to the front window and sat quietly, unmoving until they reached the Forks area. Then he began to move in quick, compact, agitated movements. This behavior intensified coming to head as he blurted out, "Stop the car!"

"Edward, we're still…"

"I don't care! This is close enough. Stop or I'll get out now."

"Okay, okay. Pulling over," Tanya relented not wanting to push him too hard. They were so close…

As soon as the car was hidden behind some roadside brush, Edward bolted. Tanya gave pursuit. Priding herself on being just a _bit_ faster than Edward, she moved in step next to him as forest greenery blurred past them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know. Acting on instinct."

"Instinct to _run_. Where are you running to – or from?" _Please don't make me…_

"No, you are not going to have to _restrain_ me," Edward responded flatly.

"Are we hunting, then?"

"No, just taking the long way."

Tanya tried to determine Edward's thoughts by the look on his face. All she could see was cold, hardened resolve. She chose to give him peace, closing her mouth and occupying her mind with the passing scenery. She was just … there. There for him.

And they ran.

Tanya was not completely familiar with the area, but within a few hours the mixture of familiar scents, though hardly ever found together in the same location, filled her nose and she knew the Cullen home was not too far ahead. Of course Edward would know the service was being held at his house; she wasn't good at shielding her thoughts from him.

Switching suddenly to a human walking speed, Edward watched as Tanya blew past him and had to backtrack.

_Edward?_

"Our house is just up ahead, over the river."

"I guessed that. The hodgepodge smell of vampire, human, and wolf is unmistakable."

Edward slowed his pace even more, perplexing Tanya. The service was about to start. What was going through his head?

"Edward, we're both a muddy mess, and you haven't changed clothes since before I arrived in Orford. Do you plan to sneak in and find a change of clothes for the both of us?"

"The house was closed down before Bella … I don't know if my brothers and sisters brought extra clothes."

Then Edward stopped moving all together.

"Okay, I give up. What are you doing?" Tanya threw up her arms in frustration. "You do know the rest of us can't read minds, right?"

"I told you I'd come here. I owe it to Bella to be present – she'd do no less for me. But I'm not going any closer. You can go."

Tanya's boot heels dug into the soft ground and her hands perched firmly on her hips. Edward didn't need to read her thoughts to know her choice.

"Or not," he added with a shrug.

With a squishy pop, Edward leapt off from the wet ground, landing on a sturdy tree branch above him. Tanya followed him as he scaled the thick pine until the large white house came into view over the tree tops.

When Tanya reached the same branch Edward sat perched overlooking the house, she understood. "This wasn't exactly what I meant by _attending_ her service, Edward. Was this your plan all along?"

He didn't respond.

Tanya shook her head. _Had she really thought it was going to be easy?_ "Of course this was your plan. I forgot … _avoidance_ is your style."

Ignoring her biting comment, Edward stared through the back wall of windows. All the furniture, which would have been covered with large sheets of plastic, had been removed. Instead the room was arranged with neat rows of chairs divided into two sections by an aisle down the middle. The chairs faced the windows, and Edward could see every troubled face in the room. And when they raised their eyes to gaze out the windows at the gray sky, it appeared they were looking right at him. Right through him.

Their thoughts reached him, however, and he didn't try to avoid them. He let them all rush in until they buzzed around in his head like a hive of disturbed bees. With no one thought distinguishable from another, the din was almost numbing. Tolerable. Truth be told, Edward knew it was the act of a coward to avoid their specific thoughts. And in that moment, he was secretly grateful he did not possess Jasper's gift.

Some of the attendees had already taken a seat. Charlie was there, as was Renee. They sat on opposite sides of the aisle. Renee's hands busily twisted a small wad of limp tissues as Phil watched over her with concern. Billy, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily, Jared, Embry, and Quil were seated also, stoically representing the wolves. Edward sensed Jacob was present somewhere, but his thoughts and exact location escaped Edward's detection.

The rest of the guests milled around the room, stopping at "stations" which had been set up around the perimeter of chairs. Each station, a long table covered with a rich, rose-colored cloth, represented a significant timeline in Bella's life.

The first table, closest to the door, displayed pictures of Bella as an infant - pictures Edward never had the chance to see. Even as a baby, her eyes were so … captivating. Other treasured mementoes were arranged around the picture frames: a lock of hair from Bella's first haircut, her first pair of shoes, and a framed poem entitled Mommy and Me.

Moving clockwise around the room, the next table held pictures and keepsakes from Bella's childhood: a gleaming tee ball trophy, a hand-made sundress in a cheery purple polka-dot print, and a collection of exceptional grade school report cards.

The following table highlighted Bella's junior and high school years. Her favorite worn, dog-eared classics were stacked in one corner, while the photo album she had made her senior year lay open at the opposite end of the table. It was there that Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric dwelled, slowly turning pages and bowing their heads in sad disbelief. It was also at this station Edward saw the first evidence of his presence in Bella's life: Prom tickets, her pressed wrist corsage, and the invitation to the graduation party Alice had planned.

However, the most elaborate station was two tables in length. Dedicated to their wedding day, it was decorated in strings of wisteria flowers that were braided together to border the edges of the table. Invitations, party favors, and pictures crowded the space. In the center a twenty-four inch flat screen TV played their wedding video in a continuous loop. From the screen, Edward watched Bella cheeks flush as she made her way down the aisle. Her eyes gleamed with traces of tears and the corners of her smile twitched revealing her nervous energy. She was warm, vibrant, and beautiful. It had been the most wonderful moment of his life seeing her come closer and closer, knowing she had chosen him out of all others.

Unexpectedly, a lone wolf howl pierced the forest serenity, sending birds scattering toward the heavy sky. It was soon joined by a chorus of baying wolves in what Edward could only interpret as a soulful salute to Bella. In the large room, many eyes moved to the wall of windows, confusion coloring their expressions.

Without looking back at her, Edward removed Tanya's clamped hand from his shoulder. "Don't worry. They aren't aware of our presence."

"Sorry. I'm not used to be afraid of anything – except the law, of course," Tanya stammered. Pushing aside her fear, she changed the subject, "Alice certainly has shown how much she loved Bella. Everything is just … right."

As if on cue, Jacob emerged from the line of trees closest to the house. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button-down shirt. He flung his tie to the ground before entering the house. Edward watched Jacob move straight to his seat next to Billy, his expression bitter. Jacob refused to look toward any of the displays. Instead, he glared out the windows. His piercing eyes made it clear Jacob indeed knew he was out there … hiding.

Edward felt a pang of envy in regards to Jacob and Bella's mystic connection. To his chagrin, he reluctantly noted Jacob was present for Bella in a way he was not.

Mr. Weber making his way to the front of the room drew Edward's attention away from Jacob. When he addressed the mourners, his voice was gentle, "We come together not as friends or acquaintances or neighbors, but as one _family. _Today, we will share our love for a special person. A young woman who touched us all with her quiet strength and selflessness. She was our sister, our daughter…"

Edward flinched as he heard Mr. Weber stumble mentally on the words "and a wife". He clutched his abdomen as dread ripped through every petrified cell of his body – he could no longer live in denial in listening to Mr. Weber's words. _Bella was really gone. _

Edward's mind entered a free fall and he reached out to steady himself while from behind Tanya wordlessly took his hand. Instinct shouted in his mind to run … but just as loud were Tanya's words: _I forgot avoidance is your style_. Edward felt the strong urge to pull inward, to disavow the world around him and end the pain that burned inside him as intensely as the fires of transition. The flaming ache left nothing inside him except a charred, useless wasteland. As he watched from distance, he felt he had become nothing, an empty shell with no purpose or worth.

Inside the white house, Jasper shifted uneasily in his seat.

Seeking refuge from the ugly blackness within, Edward threw his mind into the thoughts of those seated in the rented chairs, starting with the person he believed could offer relief from the stinging bite of reality: Jessica.

True to form, Jessica was critiquing the apparel of the women in attendance. In her trivial opinion, Alice's dress was too short, Rose's showed too much cleavage, Esme should have showed more cleavage, and she doubted poor Leah could ever gather enough chest flesh to even make cleavage…

Edward half listened as he searched for courage, drawing strength from firmness of Tanya's hand that had taken his. With his other hand, he dug his fingers into the bark and wood of the tree, willing himself to be brave for Bella … even as Charlie's hostile thoughts branded him a coward for being a "no show." Edward knew he could never stand up to Charlie's disappointment and grief in person, so instead he withstood every insult his father-in-law mentally hurled at him. They slashed his mind and heart as harshly as a flogger's whip.

In an involuntary gesture of self-preservation, he drew his arms around his body as he focused on Charlie's anger, accusations, and endless pleas to understand _why_. But sensing his emotions were escalating to a dangerous level, Charlie abruptly followed in Edward's footsteps, seeking relief in other considerations. To Edward's surprise, Charlie began picking through every detail of the police report on Bella's accident.

Other than the twinge of shame Edward felt for not being present during the investigation, this _was_ something Edward could latch on to – black and white facts that didn't threaten his control or question his qualifications as a husband.

The report was thorough, in Charlie's estimation, but lacking in hard evidence, forcing investigators to draw conclusions… Charlie shook his head as if wanting to avoid something, and Sue leaned forward to catch his attention and mouth "are you alright?"

Not wanting to alarm or burden her, Edward watched as Charlie contradicted his thoughts and nodded. But he wasn't "alright." Something in the report upset him greatly, so much so, Charlie tried to force the details out of his thoughts … but he couldn't.

Edward focused exclusively on Charlie's mind, shoving out all other thoughts. As he listened, Charlie began to backpedal, discounting the report, trashing the skills of the investigating officers, questioning fine points that might have been missed, and doubting the validity of the facts. As if refusing to be denied, the words of the concluding summary vivid jumped off the report into the grieving father's mind. Edward quickly learned a witness claimed he had seen a young woman matching Bella's description driving an Aston Martin at excessive speeds through the park. This fact, combined with the lack of skid marks at the scene, indicated the cause of the accident was…

"No! No, no, no!" Edward emphatically refuted the specifics coming from Charlie's mind. He dropped from the tree like a stone, startling Tanya who had been listening intently to Mr. Weber's concluding words of consolation.

"Edward!" She called after him as he blurred from view.

_What the hell? _She jumped from the towering height, nearly hitting the ground running. Following his scent she tracked him running _toward_ the house. Tanya panicked and pushed herself harder to reach him – he was moving too fast – everyone would see him!

"Edward! Slow down! They'll see!" Tanya called after him. While Edward did not respond to her directive, the vampires in the house stirred in their chairs - everyone except Alice, who was frozen in the throes of a vision.

Trained to wait until Alice surfaced from the images in her head, no one moved. But as soon as Alice snapped out her trance, she was up and excusing herself from the row of chairs she shared with a few members of Bella's extended family as well as Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. In response, Jasper stood, almost too quickly, hastily following her through the room and out the front door. Many heads had turned to question the impolite disruption.

"What do we do?" Rose muttered to her husband too quietly for non-vampire ears. Emmett shrugged slightly as his eyes met Carlisle and Esme's. Carlisle shook his head once indicating not to disturb the service as Charlie was now in the front of the room sharing heartfelt memories of his daughter.

Once clear of the house full of distraught guests, Jasper zeroed in on Edward's emotional turmoil and plotted an intercept course. Alice immediately mirrored his movement.

"He's out of control! We have to stop him," Alice confirmed what Jasper now understood.

"He's hell-bent determined! This isn't going to be pretty."

Alice nodded. "I know. Remember, decide at the very last moment..."

Lowering their heads and gathering speed, Jasper and Alice pushed to get as far from the house as possible in the seconds that remained before they closed the space between them and Edward . . . in just a few more strides.

CRACK!

The collision between Jasper and Edward sent a shockwave of sound in all directions. It bounced off the trees, but the unique sound easily penetrated the walls of Cullen home and was recognized immediately by all vampire ears.

Immediately, Esme turned to Carlisle. "Go," she whispered urgently to Carlisle as she gracefully rose from her chair drawing attention toward herself. Eyes watched as she joined Charlie in front of the room and she placed her hand on his arm in a gesture that encouraged him to continue though he struggled with his composure. Thankful for the distraction, Carlisle did his best to slide out of the room unnoticed.

Carlisle darted for the trees, picking up speed as soon as he was concealed within them. In the chilly, moisture-laden wind, he picked up the familiar scent of his family: Alice, Jasper, Tanya, and Edward.

_Edward, what are you doing? _ Carlisle thought as he closed in on the ruckus just ahead of him. Bursting into an area that had been cleared of all underbrush by the two struggling vampires in front of him, Carlisle witnessed Jasper barely restraining Edward by pinning his arms behind him, while Alice held his face in her hands. Though no words were exchanged, Carlisle could see Alice was pleading mentally with Edward. He tried to turn his head away, but she kept bringing his eyes back to hers. Tanya stood just behind Jasper wearing a look of confusion and dismay.

"Edward, stop this!" Carlisle demanded his obedience and attention. At the sound of his sire's voice, Edward's muscles instinctively ceased resisting.

"Son," Carlisle spoke with concern as he approached, "do you still wish to expose us?"

"No. I would never…," Edward began to reply, but then remembered there was a time not long ago when he would have exposed their secret. "Carlisle, they think Bella … they think she ended her own life! _Suicide_! We can't let them think that of her!"

Edward heard in his father and sibling's minds that they had already known of the report and its conclusions. Their heads and eyes dropped to the forest floor.

"Stop! I don't want your pity! She _didn't_ do it. Carlisle, you know Bella would never choose that!" Edward's eyes snapped to Alice, "And no, she didn't try to kill herself, Alice. The cliff jumping was for the adrenaline rush that produced my image. She explained that to you! Didn't you believe her?"

"Edward," Carlisle's dulcet tone contradicted the hysteria in Edward's voice, "we know you two were fighting the day of her accident…"

"So you think she intentionally ended her life?" Edward's words hit back. "Bella is the most unselfish person I've ever met. How could you even _think_ about her in that way! I may have been a coward when I tried to end my life, but Bella never would do such a thing."

"People who end their own lives aren't being selfish, Edward, they are trying to end their own intolerable pain."

"This is different. It was just an _argument_. She wanted to be with me forever, and I was being ... difficult. No, I'll never accept this. I know her. Bella _did not_ end her life."

Jasper released Edward and stood at his side. "Edward's right, Carlisle. The facts don't add up. Our experiments have proved it."

Edward's eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed as he listened simultaneously to the astounding theories running through Carlisle and Jasper's minds.

"_What_?"

Edward reeled backwards and Tanya placed her hands on his back to steady him.

"Those Volturi bastards _killed_ her?" Edward hissed, glaring at Carlisle.

This time Tanya responded in shock and anger, pointing her finger accusingly in Carlisle's direction. "You know this to be true?"

By now all eyes had widened in disbelief in Carlisle's direction, stunned their leader would withhold such information from them.

"No, I don't. I have no proof. It's just … Jasper doesn't believe this was an accident, and I've been trying to think of who else might have been involved if that is in fact true. The Volturi are the only ones I could think of who might have a motive to harm Bella."

"Because I didn't change her." Edward hung his head in guilt, and then jerked it up almost immediately, lashing out, "But Alice … you would have seen!"

"Edward, I promise you, I've been watching. I swear! But I haven't seen Aro in our future. Actually … I haven't seen him at all. He's _vanished._"

"How could he do that?" Edward questioned Carlisle directly.

"Alice's gift is still mostly a mystery. I don't have that answer."

"Well, he can't hide from _me_," Edward snarled.

"You can't just walk into the castle making accusations!" Alice cautioned seeing Edward's hastily laid plan to travel to Volterra.

"All right! Everyone just stop and think logically," Carlisle stated, trying to slow the building momentum of what was tantamount to a suicide mission – at best. "You need more than a hunch to confront the Volturi. Alone, Edward, you will fail. They have made it clear there would be no second chances for you. Besides, Aro craves your talent too much; he'd find a way to convince you to stay in your weakened state of mind."

"You don't have to go alone. I'll go with you."

All heads turned in surprise in Tanya's direction.

She stood taller, raising her chin in defiance, "They broke my family, and I won't let them get the satisfaction of doing it to another. What Sasha did may have been wrong, but she did it out of love - a foreign concept to them. I have had a long time to process this. The Volturi punish with no remorse, no compassion. Their pious reign of terror cannot continue unchecked. They are setting our race back instead of moving it forward."

Taken aback by the conviction in her words and her change of heart toward the vampire rulers, no one spoke.

"I have lived in fear of them long enough," she added. "Edward has the right to know what happened to Bella, and if that means a trip to Volterra, count me in."

"Now wait…" Carlisle raised his hands to calm the gathering storm of determination.

"Me too, Edward. They have many gifted vampires at their disposal, but I may be able to sense something that can prove or disprove our theory," Jasper volunteered, undeterred by Carlisle's concerns.

"_Theory_? What _theory_?" Alice demanded. "I hope you don't expect me to stay here and wait while you three storm into Volterra accusing the most powerful vampire coven of attacking our family without a _shred_ of evidence?"

Carlisle moved to Alice's side. "She has a valid point. We are all shaken by Bella's death, but we can't go off to Volterra half-cocked." Jasper and Edward looked away, disappointed in Carlisle's willingness to turn the other cheek so easily – until he added, "We'll need to find some kind of proof first … and if we do, we'll make them regret the day they ever heard the name _Cullen_."

* * *

_A/N: __You tell 'em Daddy C! *waves pompoms* I'm so Team Carlisle!_

_*Ahem* Anyway...the plot thickens! I know many of you have begged for Edward to figure out the truth, but these things take time - besides, we need some wild, blood-craving Bella newborn before the HEA (so be prepared for that next chapter - Bella does not have the benefit of a cozy Cullen Coven to ease her transition to vampire life). And what of Gianna and Dominic! All this will be addressed next chapter, my dear sweet readers!_

_Another teachable moment: Carlisle uses the phase "go off half-cocked." In America, to 'go off half-cocked' means to speak or act impulsively and without proper preparation. The origins of this saying comes from the 1700's Flintlock guns that had a 'cock' or striker mechanism, which is held in a raised, sprung position ready to discharge (*snickers* Sorry, I have a dirty cougar mind) and make a spark to fire the gun. These can be set at half-cock, meaning the gun is in a safe state, or at full-cock, when it is ready to be fired. A gun would only 'go off at half-cock' by mistake. Now you know..._

_See you in two weeks - teaser of chapter 26 for anyone who requests it..._


	27. Like a Drug

**Chapter 26 – Like a Drug**

_On my knees darling, so demanding; find a vein sweetheart, plug yourself in.  
You're like a drug that I just can't kick_

* * *

The incessant drumming of a thousand drummers, marching and beating their instruments in deafening unison, had stopped abruptly; their unseen leader lowering his baton to signal the end.

Her end.

And with the conclusion of her furious funeral march, Bella had been exorcised from the deepest depths of hell, where surely the hottest flames burned . Or, had she simply moved to a level of hell closer to the surface …?

Awakening.

Bella sensed her persecution had ended with the of silence, and when her eyes opened, everything would be different. She had become immortal and the cost was her humanity. Now and forever more, she was to be like the ones she had most loved - and most hated.

Drifting. Surfacing.

Eyes open.

Suddenly, unquenchable desire, want, need, lust … were all burning in her throat. _Thirst_. Again, with the pain! Would she _always_ be on a quest to end the pain?

The answer came to her on a wisp of air. Her instincts - so sharp, so in control – drove her across the room toward a target. She was on her knees consuming before her computer-quick mind had the time to register her actions.

Rich, sweet liquid flowed down her throat and inundating her with pleasure beyond imagination. The magical elixir filled her body with the warmth of hot cocoa on a cold day, but instead of warming her merely stomach, the feeling moved through to all her extremities, griping even her toes and fingertips in its invigorating feel. Her brain buzzed with delight while her muscles and nerves tingled with energy. A feeling of wellbeing and invincibility coursed through, as intoxicating as extreme sexual gratification or a potent narcotic drug.

It was everything. It was all that mattered. _But now it was gone._ And that terrified her. Would the pain return? Would she ever feel the blissful euphoria again? Bella flung the drained cup across the room; it flattened upon impact with the stone wall. Her nostrils flared and instinct forced her into a crouch as she glared at the man who dared to approach her. There was only one thing she wanted from him …

"_More_," she snarled.

Pleased she had taken the first step, Aro made a slight hand motion to still Logan and Felix, who flanked Bella at a distance, before addressing her, "Of course, I did promise you would want for nothing. I never go back on my word, Isabella."

In a show of trust, Aro turned his back toward her to retrieve more blood from a sealed container kept outside her cell. No sooner had she caught the scent of the nectar of life, Bella bolted in Aro's direction.

Just as quickly, Aro's bodyguards responded to the perceived threat.

To Bella's surprise, the instinct for self-preservation outweighed the drive to drink. Just inches from the object of her desire, Bella spun and ducked, easily dodging Logan's lunge from behind. His momentum carried him headlong into the solid wall with a resounding crack. Felix, knowing his sole purpose was to protect the Volturi at all costs, placed himself between Bella and Aro. Erroneously, between a newborn and her source of fresh blood.

Aro grinned in amusement, wishing he could allow the clash of raw newborn power and seasoned personal guard play out – however, he couldn't risk the unpredictable outcome. The pieces in this game were just too valuable.

"Stop!" he commanded.

Obeying immediately, as he had been brutally conditioned to do, Felix froze in his bear-hug hold he had gained on Bella. Unfortunately for him, Bella had not yet been trained to obey a master. Her razor-sharp teeth sunk into Felix's side and he roared in pain.

"Release him, Isabella. I have what you want."

Bella spun in the direction of the scent that captured her full attention. Aro stood with a cup in his extended hands. Again, no thought was needed. Bella consumed the cup's contents, not wasting a single molecule.

Even as she imbibed voraciously as if her very life depended on consuming as much as possible in the next instant, her senses fed information to her hyper-alert brain as rapidly as lightning streaks through a stormy sky. Around her, Aro had stepped away, while Logan and Felix maintained their positions. She could hear them straining with muted vocalizations as she drank and they were denied.

Aro spoke in his calm, even tone, "Your garment." Bella glanced to see Aro holding a white gown – the one left for her before her transition. It was a plain frock, to be donned by slipping it over her head. It was floor length, customized to her height and measurements. By the way it caught the light, she surmised it was made of silk. "You _might_ want to consider wearing it."

The intonation of his voice and the slight arching of his brow led Bella to take in her appearance. To her surprise, she found she was unclothed from the waist up and her jeans were but tatters hanging from her waist.

In a flash she had snatched the gown, holding it tightly against her body.

"Please, don't be alarmed. You are protected here. It is not unusual, while in the upheaval of transition, to tear at one's own clothing. Your state of being _disrobed_ was your own doing, I assure you. But if I may say, you are a vision to behold, Isabella." Bella's narrowed eyes moved to Felix. "I give you my word. Felix was acting as a member of the guard, present during your transition to _protect_ you, not dishonor you. Did he not provide comfort and relief when you were in need? You are his sister now, his equal. He has no rights or power over you."

With her keen eyesight, Bella could see Felix's nostrils flare slightly and his back stiffen. His reaction spoke volumes. It told her Aro spoke the truth – and Felix was not happy about it because if she was _truly_ Felix's equal….

"I am a member of the guard?"

A wide smile dominated Aro's expression. "You are – how shall I say it? A potential inductee." Aro glided to the only chair left unbroken in Bella's cell, and in a very human gesture, sat, crossed his legs, and placed his hands in his lap. "The Volturi Guard are the most elite and prized vampires in the world. Their power, skill, and importance are undisputed. However, the position is always _earned_, Isabella."

Bella's synapses fired with crackling energy. She marveled at the speed with which she could process Aro's words, keep track of the sights, sounds, and smells around her, and still have the ability to be distracted by the need for her next drink. Still, some of the basics eluded her.

"I'm … confused," she hesitantly admitted. She didn't like how _weak_ that word sounded. She was _not_ weak. Not anymore.

"Ah, unfortunately, when all those pesky human impurities are purged from the body, some specifics in the memory are lost. It will pass as I shall remind you of our earlier conversations, and I'm certain the details will come back."

Aro inhaled deeply as if to embark on a long tale.

"Dear Isabella, you longed to be changed! You asked for it several times, but were denied your wish by the ones who claimed to love you. So we rescued you from the mediocrity the Cullen's have embraced. Carlisle, Edward – they feared your potential. _Your gift_. They controlled it and _you_ by keeping you human. Withheld you from your destiny of greatness! In doing so they kept you weak and submissive. Defied the law too, I might add. They sought only their own selfish desires. Carlisle feared your power and Edward sought to possess you, so they conspired to keep you in the dark. For our part, we could neither ignore your potential nor allow the Cullens to be above the law."

Bella searched her vast mind. "_Edward_," she sighed in remembrance then grasped at her left hand.

"Yes, _Edward_, the chauvinistic bastard that manipulated you into marriage. But you wear that branding no more. Here you have more freewill. Here you will find women hold positions of power and control. We do not see them as fragile or needing male protection. They are allowed to flourish and realize the full capacity of their gifts."

"Edward. I loved him," Bella muttered as she brushed at the sticky boundaries of memories like spider webs cluttering her brain.

"Yes, you were human; therefore, you _believed_ you loved a vampire. One of our many effects on humans. You were his singer, Isabella, remember? The one whose blood sang to him. For that reason alone, he believed he loved you. But we couldn't stand by as he tucked you away from your destiny just so he could possess your mortal blood. What a waste! So we made a trade. Rescued you, in a sense. And now… you belong here. Here we value you for who you are. _Strong_."

"_I can be better, stronger_." Bella recited the words, seared in her memory by the fires of her change.

"That's right, Isabella. It's coming back to you now, isn't it?" Aro purred, manipulating the jumbled thoughts and words from her transition, and in doing so, cultivating the seeds he had planted in her head to secure her allegiance.

"Yes, I remember. Edward – he said I was no good for him. I was a demon summoned straight from hell to ruin him."

"Sad. He was so misguided. Personally, I blame Carlisle. He taught Edward to deny what we are. But he was so wrong, Isabella. _We_ are wonderful! We have been given extraordinary abilities by our maker to justify our position as superior to all others. And some of us, like you, are blessed with extra powers. Should they be ignored or shunned? I say if we do, we greatly insult our maker."

Bella's pale forehead creased slightly. "Is Marcus my maker?"

A strange combination of discomfort and levity crossed Aro's face for a second. "No, I speak of the power in this universe that created vampire kind, confirming we belong in this world as much as any other creature. Marcus was your sire. He released you from your human constraints as you were _destined_ to be vampire. Even Alice saw that. You see, everything happens for a reason."

"What happens now?" Bella asked, still unconvinced her place was in Volterra.

"You earn your position, and serve our kind. There is no greater honor than maintaining the law and preserving the secret to insure the safety of all vampires from those who would see to our extinction due to their ignorance and fear of anything different."

"You mean humans."

_Step two achieved_. Aro mentally marked his checklist. _Isabella identifies herself as vampire. _"Yes, Isabella. Humans … and others."

Aro watched as Bella discreetly shed the remains of her clothing and slid into her virginal white gown. As she did so, Bella pondered Aro's words. She had more questions.

"Why would I _choose_ to remain here and serve?"

"My dear, where else would you go?" Aro answered her with another question.

"Home."

"And _where_ would that be? To Forks to be with your father or Florida to be with your mother? They would not accept you now. You are not like them anymore. Besides, as a newborn, you could no more resist their blood than you resisted the contents of that cup."

Bella's left hand moved seemingly of its own will to rest on her throat while the thought of harming her parents stirred unpleasantly in her gut. Her hand soon enough caught her attention, and she gazed at her bare left ring finger and her equally bare right ring finger. It felt innately wrong for them to be that way.

"Ah, yes, return to your Cullens. Do you think they would welcome you now? Would Edward welcome your Volturi-sired presence? Tell me, Isabella, how do _you_ feel about them? What do your memories tell you?"

Again, Bella searched her mind. "They had to protect me."

"Yes, you were frail, and needed protection. Not true anymore."

Bella concentrated very hard, attempting to break through the veil of fog hiding "_before_."

"Now I need to protect them." Her severely red eyes popped in realization. "Your bargain – it was me in exchange for their safety!"

Aro nodded. "Sometimes reaching a goal takes sacrifice. Everyone had to make concessions. However, it is clear this is where you belong. It is what's best. Here you can grow, use your gifts to their full potential, and protect those you loved."

"This is for the best?" Bella questioned, again confused by Aro's rhetoric, her fuzzy memories, and her rollercoastering emotions. Everything was just so bewildering, like remembering the plot and characters to a story, but not the details. And the burning thirst had crept back into her throat, threatening the tenuous hold she had barely achieved on her recently reacquired sanity. Overwhelmed, she felt the need to run, escape. "I want out of here. _Now_!"

Aro gracefully stepped aside and Bella flew through the open cell door behind him. However, once in the corridor, she was accosted by the sounds of several heartbeats – warm, wet, inviting. How had she not heard them before?

The unrelenting burn screeched in her throat and her instincts directed her like a divining rod to the source of relief. Ripping the door off their cell, Bella stood before ten stunned humans. Aro arrived just a moment later, lingering outside the cell as Bella stalked her cornered prey.

Shaking off their initial shock at the sudden invasion, some of them began to gravitate _toward_ Bella, their eyes wide with hope. One woman, pale with multi-colored bruises up and down her arms, smiled wanly and spoke first, "Have you come to change us? Is it finally time?"

Her words gave Bella pause. "You want to …?" Something in the depths of her mind kept her from completing the question.

"Yes! Yes," she confirmed inching closer to what she hoped would be the immortality she had longed for while being milked of her blood.

"Take what she is offering you, Isabella," Aro encouraged from the corridor.

Every heartbeat in the room accelerated, and the rushing sound of their blood echoed off the stone walls into Bella's ears. The knowledge that a sweet, sensuous reward flowed just under their thinning skin was not something newborns could resist. It wasn't in their nature.

In the blink of a human eye, Bella had her nose pressed to the woman's throat while gripping her arms so tightly the capillaries just under the surface of her skin began to break, releasing more tantalizing scent into the air.

"More," Bella whispered against the woman's skin as her carotid artery pulsed against Bella's sensitive lips. "Please, more."

With control that impressed Aro, Bella slowly bared her teeth against the nameless woman's neck. Like a warm knife slices through butter, Bella's teeth melted into the woman's flesh, piercing the defenseless veins and arteries underneath.

Satiating liquid pulsed past Bella's lips and surged down her throat. To her exhilaration, the fluid was more gratifying than the drink from the cup as the temperature and viscosity were infinitely more pleasing. She swallowed as fast as the woman's furiously pumping heart could deliver the blood to her eager mouth. The more Bella consumed, the stronger she felt. The nagging discomfort in her throat was tamed.

Bella's eyes rolled back and she gratefully drank pull after long pull. All too soon, flow stopped and the once hopeful woman went limp in her harsh grasp. The other humans slipped back into the dark shadows of their cell sensing Bella only offered mortality.

Horrified, Bella released the woman's dead body, fleeing the cell, and nearly colliding with Aro. She gasped and sputtered, "I killed her! I killed that woman!" Her dismay sent a sensation through her body similar to an adrenaline rush, and in a frightening flashback from a dark time in her life, Edward's voice spoke to her, _"I don't want to be a monster." _ She turned to look, expecting to see his image. But he was not there. Had she forgotten what he looked like? Panicked, Bella searched her memory for his face; however, Aro distracted her...

"Do not feel guilt, Isabella," Aro's cool voice soothed. "She would have died. If not at your hands, at another's. She discovered our secret and came here willingly to be part of the… vampire experience."

"You make it sound like an amusement park!" Bella protested, still reeling with blistering anger that scattered in all directions like sunlight through a prism.

"She, too, wanted immortality, just as you did. However, she was not special. You are," Aro said.

Bella wiped her stained lips with the back of her hand, and then leveled a challenge at Aro. "I'm special? _Prove it. _Prove to me this insanity has a purpose_."_

"Now that's the spirit! Come, my brothers await your arrival. The honing of your gift will commence immediately! Logan, clean up and then join us in the main chamber. Felix, you are with us."

Bella was escorted to the elevator leading to the main chamber. As soon as the lift doors opened, her throat flared and she froze.

"More humans? I can hear their hearts." Bella tried to shove away the part of her that sinfully felt elated and eager.

"Yes. We need them as subjects for your training."

Ahead of them, Felix opened the elaborate doors leading into the chamber. Immediately, Bella's attention was captured by the woman kneeling on the floor before Caius and Marcus as they sat on their throne chairs. Aro civilly glided into polite introductions, "Isabella, I'd like to reintroduce to you Caius and Marcus, my dear brethren."

Their faces she readily remembered because they were attached to an intense memory. Bella recalled exactly the way she felt when she first met the Volturi brothers: crippling fear. She expected the same response at this moment as well – a quickening heartbeat, accelerated breathing, mental confusion, and the queasy feeling she had every time she experienced the rush of adrenaline that left her cheeks burning.

Instead, her reprogrammed instincts kicked in, assessing her strategic position and computing her chance of survival should she choose to fight or flee. The response felt like adrenaline as her muscles tensed in preparation, yet none of the hormone's negative effects were present. Her mind was sharp. She inhaled deeply to gather more information… and slightly gagged. Something in this room did not fit. It tainted the air and quelled her appetite. Bella immediately attempted to limit breathing through her nose, but the need to gather input from her surrounding bucked at her strategy.

"Yes, I remember," she responded curtly to Marcus and Caius's introduction. Her eyes remained on them as they sat in their dark silk suits on their chairs. Though their positions were relaxed, she had concluded they posed the greatest risk. Yet, to her surprise, it appeared Marcus was … amused? This was contrary to what she had remembered about the stoic man who mostly appeared disinterested. Caius, meanwhile, scrutinized her closely, almost as if appraising the risk _she_ presented to _him_. Still, he exuded an air of supremacy.

"And Jane. Isabella, do you remember Jane?"

To the side of the room stood preadolescent Jane – Bella somehow recalled her as well; it was an vague, unpleasant memory – actually just a feeling - but disdain slithered up her spine. Next to Jane stood a disheveled man – his heart pounded loudly and his expression was grave. Bella analyzed his handsome face.

"I know you," Bella uttered.

"Bella! It's me. Dominic." He spoke quickly hoping she'd recognize him.

The sound of his voice and her familiar name triggered her memory. "Yes. _Dominic_."

"Don't hurt her, Bella. Please. I beg you," Dominic pleaded.

"Silence him! He has not been given permission to speak," Caius commanded. Jane responded with a look and Dominic sunk to his knees with a terse moan.

An echoing cry of agony drew Bella's attention away from Dominic and to the source of the more attractive scent she had been trying to ignore. Bella's eyes narrowed at the human woman on her knees. As the woman's back was to Bella, it was unclear who she was.

"I guess that only leaves one more introduction," Aro spoke with boredom coloring his tone. "This is Gianna. She will be assisting you today."

"Am I to feed?" Bella asked tentatively. Gianna's name sent mixed emotions through Bella. Yet only one message registered with her. How could it be that feeding on this helpless human was exactly what she wanted to do _most_ _and least_ at the same time?

"Are you ready to begin?" Aro questioned.

"Begin? Begin what?" Bella responded bewildered.

"Your training. You asked me to prove you are special. Now is the time."

"I have no idea what I am supposed to do!" Bella was growing more frustrated. She was being forced to move forward so rapidly. She needed more time to comprehend what was happening, familiarize herself with her new body and abilities, not to mention grieve the loss of her humanity and home. However, that was not part of the Volturi well-practiced conditioning process.

Aro continued, "You possess the power of shielding, Isabella. It is the reason no one can enter your mind. Maybe a demonstration is order? Jane, if you will."

Bella instinctively spun in Jane's direction. However, Jane's gaze was trained on Gianna.

A scream exploded from Gianna's mouth. Her back arched and Bella wondered how Gianna managed to hold her kneeling position.

"Now try Isabella, if you will."

Bella's eyes widened as they met Jane's intense gaze. The look on Jane's face conveyed her deep conviction to induce her command on Bella as she spoke through gritted teeth, "_Pain_."

The women stared at each other and there was silence until Aro's shrill laughter filled the cavernous space of the main chamber. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he attempted to compose himself. "It's just so entertaining!"

Jane, however, did not wear an expression of amusement.

"You see, Isabella, you block any vampire powers that affect the mind. But there's more – oh, so much more! Your form of shielding is a rare power, and we have only come across it once before. The vampire that possessed this skill could also expand that shield and protect others from having their minds invaded. This is the skill you must learn."

"I can protect others from Jane's effect?"

"Yes, if you are so motivated - and practice. Gianna and Dominic are going to help you to practice."

All eyes were suddenly distracted as Logan entered the room, having completed his task of disposing of the dead woman's body.

"Ah, but first, I think I might indulge in a brief 'teachable moment.'" At Aro's words, Caius took a more formal posture in his chair. It almost appeared to Bella that Marcus rolled his eyes before Aro continued.

"For any ruling body to be truly successful, it must be able to rely on those it entrusts with enforcing the laws put forth. After all, are they not the role models for the populace? The guard's behavior reflects directly on us, Isabella. They are the front line, if you will. And what would be the result if these individuals do not conduct themselves with complete loyalty? Chaos. Disorder. And most detrimental of all, bring disgrace to those they serve. I ask you, Isabella, would you follow a leader who surrounds himself with an incompetent support staff?"

Bella's senses registered the tension in the air. There had to be a point to Aro's rhetorical line of questioning.

"Logan, our newest guard member, come." Aro beckoned for Logan to join him, Bella, Gianna, Caius, Marcus. At vampire speed, he did so, and Bella gawked at her ability to see him clearly when he was in motion. No longer was vampire movement just a blur of striated colors. "Logan's story is similar to yours. We became aware of his outstanding tracking abilities, and after observing and learning more about him, we gave him a position as an operative in America."

Bella felt the fine hairs on her neck and arms bristle.

At this point, Caius stood. Remaining on the dais in front of his chair, Caius was slightly taller than Logan. He looked down upon him with unreadable eyes as Logan turned to face him.

Seamlessly, Caius continued the speech Aro had begun, "And Logan served us well in America; therefore, when he returned his loyalty was… handsomely rewarded." Caius extended his hands to smooth the slight wrinkles of Logan's newly acquired gray cloak before they came to rest on his broad shoulders.

"Unfortunately," Aro resumed, "it has come to our awareness that you _left_ your assigned post to pursue… other interests. And for disobeying, there has to be consequences. Or what kind of example would you be setting for Isabella, our newest recruit?"

Logan spun to address Aro's accusation, but as soon as he did, his eyes bulged and his mouth gaped. Bella stared at his strange expression until she realized his head was no longer connected to his body, but suspended above it in Caius's hands. With a thud, Logan's body dropped to the ground.

"Such a shame. Good help is so hard to find," Aro tisked as Caius tossed Logan's disembodied head aside. It slid across the polished floor coming to rest against the wall. His eyes, still open, stared blankly at Bella.

Horrified at the Volturi's blatant disregard for life – human or vampire – Bella inched away from Aro's side. However, Aro stilled her with a glare.

"Let this be a lesson to you," his voice rang out devoid of the fluid lilt Bella had grown accustomed to hearing. "Logan made the mistake of taking our generosity as kindness, our absence as blindness, and our willingness to concede to his request as weakness. He paid the price for his ignorance. Do not make the same mistake, Isabella. No one is irreplaceable."

Bella's eyes were drawn to Logan's body as it began to twitch and slither on the floor in a sightless quest for his body. Understanding clearly that longevity in an immortal life came with a healthy dose of prudence, Bella nodded mutely.

Donning his usual over-done smile, Aro praised her, "Wonderful! Now, just one more piece of unpleasant business before we begin." Aro turned his body toward Gianna, whose posture had begun to slump slightly from exhaustion. "You, my dear, have been very disrespectful," he scolded Gianna like a parent would a small child. "I know Marcus fancies you as a pet, and that has kept you in good graces as well as alive, but how much insolence are we to put up with?"

"I am sorry, Master," Gianna groveled. "Please have mercy."

"You have the audacity to ask for _mercy_? Did you really think that you could select the thoughts I could take from you? Meet with _him_ and think I wouldn't find out about it? You reek of him. You tried to play me for a fool and you should have known better. Consequences, Gianna."

Bella could hear the anger in Aro's voice, noting it was rising in volume with each word he spoke.

She raised her eyes to get a glimpse of Dominic, who had remained silent next to Jane. Bella could see on Dominic's face the true depth of his feelings for Gianna. He loved her.

"No, Master. I am only human. I am weak and my heart overruled my head," Gianna offered as a means of apology.

"As I said it would, Brother," Caius reminded his brother of their much earlier conversation.

"Yes, yes. I should have listened to you on that matter," Aro conceded to Caius, but then decided to focus on the up-side of the situation. "However, we did succeed, and Gianna as well as Dominic did have a hand in that success. Therefore, I am going to grant you both clemency –but not without a price."

Bella pressed her mind to catch up with Aro's words and plans. What was the cost Gianna and Dominic would pay? How were they expected to participate in her "training"?

Aro stepped over Logan's jerking body onto the dais and lowered himself into his center chair. "Now, Isabella, I need you to focus. Focus on Gianna. Imagine wrapping her in an invisible shield. Once you are able to do so, we will provide you with drink and Gianna with rest."

"But I –" Bella raised her voice to explain she had not a clue on how to manage such a feat, but Caius cut her off.

"Jane, begin."

Bella stiffened as Jane approached her and Gianna, a wicked smile forming on her lips. Bella raised her head, still partly expecting the searing pain she had seen Jane inflict on others rip through her, however, the command was not directed at her, but at Gianna.

Immediately, Gianna cried out. Unable to contain the perceived agony that tore through her, Gianna crumpled on the floor, curling into a fetal position as she sobbed, often silently, too contracted in agony to utter a sound, barely able to gasp for breath before fighting more screams.

"Focus, Isabella," Marcus's instructions easily reached her ears and shook her out of her state of shock.

"I don't know how!" Bella responded to her sire. Gianna's cries flooded Bella's brain, evoking an outpouring of emotions. Pity, panic, anger, helplessness were all among them. Her brow furrowed and she focused exclusively on Gianna's pained face, but nothing changed.

"Quickly, dear. I don't know how much more our little pet can take," Aro warned.

"Aro … enough," Marcus spoke in a low tone that sounded more like a threat than a suggestion.

With a sneer, Jane increased the amount of stimuli coursing through Gianna's mind and she screamed out Dominic's name in a shattering sound that pierced Dominic's soul, threatening to tear it in two. A cry erupted from his throat as he literally saw red, and the agonizing scene before him began to ripple and wave. The weight of his need to protect her overruled all his logic….

"Dominic, no! Control it!" Gianna called to him. "You can't die. I need you!"

He grasped at her words as a drowning man would a life-preserver, focusing all energy of emotions into his muscles. Unable to wait for Bella to find her "power," Dominic charged in Jane's direction, lowering his head, planning to hit her like a battering ram. Unfortunately, Jane easily moved her gaze, and Dominic skidded to his knees in the stabbing clutches of pain at Bella's feet, just short from reaching Gianna. As she lay on the cold floor, her swollen eyes met his, and for a moment they were connected by their shared anguish for the other's plight.

"Stop!" Marcus ordered, now on his feet. "There will be order."

"Yes, Master," Jane replied obediently, releasing Dominic from his suffering.

Dominic lurched forward before falling face-down onto the floor. With what strength remained after Jane's brief mental assault, he reached in Gianna's direction – their fingers interlaced.

With the reprieve in action, Bella inhaled deeply to gather her wits. Repulsed by the concentrated, offensive smell of the man at her feet along with an overwhelming instinct to fear him, Bella retreated several steps. "What the …?"

It was his scent that she recognized when entering the room -the nagging hint of something not quite right. He didn't smell like Gianna or the other humans she encountered in the cell. He didn't even smell… _human_.

Dominic looked up at the confused expression on Bella's face and ventured a wild guess. He had nothing to lose, but quite possibly a vampire ally to gain. Maybe... just maybe… she was familiar with other "supernaturals."

"_Jacob_?" he whispered searching for recognition in her blood eyes.

Bella's eyes widened, "No. Can't be," she stuttered. However, her sharp mind put the pieces together too rapidly for Bella to discount the probable truth. The collar, his continued involvement, the warming comfort he provided on her last night as a human, his unusual _smell_… it only led to one conclusion.

Bella spun on her heels, trembling with barely controlled newborn fury, and pointed a finger in Aro's direction before letting her accusation fly. "He's a werewolf! Why –?" She questioned aloud, knowing there had to be a reason for a species designed specifically for slaying vampires to present – _alive_ – in the company of the mighty Volturi. She recalled Dominic admitting to having a hand in her abduction, but that conversation had lost its clarity.

Then the answer rang clear in her head: "the loophole" Aro had referred to when he explained how she came to be in Volterra. "You keep him close to me, involved - blocking Alice's sight."

Her voice was surprisingly calm and cool until Bella connected the dots, "Does Edward even _know_ I'm here?"

* * *

_A/N: So, you were waiting for Bella to identify Dominic for what he was - and she did! Hooray for vampire smarts!_

_I do apologize if this chapter seem chaotic, but I believe this is what Aro and Caius would do as part of their conditioning process. Situations would come at her so fast, so she wouldn't have time to think and/or process - only act. So, expect some more chaos for her next chapter!_

_And poor Dominic! But you have the power to make him feel loved - _Dominic is up for "Best Original Character in a Full Fic" at the Twilight Eclipse Awards!_ Voting is happening this month, so check it out and vote for all your faves at this way cool award site! _**Twilighteclipseawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

_*smooches* to all readers and thanks always to my very competent support staff: Ashling92, RowanMoon, and RosaBella75_


	28. No Sound but the Wind

**Chapter 27 – No Sound but the Wind**

_We can never go home_

_We no longer have one_

* * *

"He's a werewolf! Why would –?" Bella questioned aloud, certain there had to be a reason for a species designed specifically for slaying vampires to be present – _alive_ – in the company of the mighty Volturi. She recalled Dominic admitting to having a hand in her abduction, but the details of that conversation were lost in her transition.

Then the answer rang clear in her head: "the loophole" Aro had referred to when he explained how she came to be in Volterra. "You keep him close to me, involved to block me from Alice's sight." Her voice was surprisingly calm and cool until Bella connected the dots, "Does Edward even _know_ I'm here?"

She scrutinized Aro's face looking for the truth in his reaction, but he was unreadable. Was she truly part of a deal to spare the Cullens for their insubordination or had she been stolen away and hidden behind the camouflage of Dominic's connection to her? Or did the Volturi's goal transcend punishment? Was her abduction meant to shake the Cullens' confidence by taking one of their own from under their noses? Though suspect, this theory was doubtful - the repercussions for Bella remaining human had already been issued and the proper course of action should have been her immediate death – _no second chances_.

Yet, here she was … alive as well. _Sort of._

Fueled by suspicion, her head snapped in Dominic's direction. Was Dominic a willing participant, aware of his effect on Alice or was he also a victim of Volturi deception? Were there others with wolf ancestry besides the Quileutes or was he somehow related to the Tribe? Either way, Aro had not only gained knowledge of the wolves, but he must have gone through considerable effort to use one to take her. Could her kidnapping be a "practice run"? An experiment to see if the Volturi could use the blocking ability of the wolves to launch a sneak attack on the Cullens, thereby her capture serving as a punishment as well as an experiment?

Bella strained her enhanced thought processes trying to compute out the multitude of possibilities and motives of all involved parties. All the pieces were in front of her, she just couldn't make them form a cohesive picture - and the damn mind-sucking thirst wouldn't relent for moment!

Then the pieces began to click with the tipping point coming from Aro's own words spoken moments ago: _"You possess the power of shielding, Isabella. It is the reason no one can enter your mind."_

Bella had foolishly believed her gift was _positive_ - to be used for _protecting_ those she loved - however, looking at Jane and Felix in their _well-earned_ dark cloaks, she understood. Only when she saw through true devilish eyes could she comprehend her gift could somehow be exploited for Volturi benefit. This piece fit snuggly into the jumbled puzzle.

Devastation flooded her system as she realized her worth had only _ever_ been in her usefulness as a pawn in games controlled by others. The raping of her humanity was for sport and personal gain! Bella felt the walls closing in, smothering and trapping her in their cold, colorless embrace. Overwhelmed, Bella spun in an all-out dash for the main doors. Immediately sensing Felix and Jane hot on her heels, she turned to fight as would a vicious animal being cornered by hunters. Anger and fear melded, and Bella responded with classic newborn aggression.

Calculating Jane was the easier target, as she rarely used physical force during confrontations preferring to hide behind her gift like a glorified bully, Bella charged straight for her. The surprise tactic worked, catching Jane completely off guard. But before they collided, Bella jerked to a stop, reached out, and grabbed Jane by her cloak and shirt lapels. Using Jane's momentum in her favor, Bella whipped Jane around and threw her like a vampire discus directly into Felix's path. When the two guards crashed into each other, their stone-hard bodies ricocheted in opposite directions, neither able to absorb the force of the impact.

By this time, Bella had burst through the unguarded chamber doors. Careening down the corridors, her destination was unknown - she just had to get away. Seconds into the hallway, she was spotted by another male member of the guard. Already moving at breakneck speed, Bella was an unstoppable force. The guard instead gave chase.

Bella's keen nose sought the smell of fresh air through the labyrinth of tunnels. When she was fairly certain her senses had set her on the correct course to freedom, Aro called out evenly from behind, "How many will die, Isabella? Can you handle the consequences of leaving here?"

Edward, Alice, all the Cullens, her parents, even Dominic – their faces flashed through her brain in the wake of Aro's words. Would they die at Volturi trained hands for her defection? Her stride faltered. Within view of sunlight leaking around the cracks of a concealed passage, Aro again reminded her of her new reality, "Will you massacre the whole town, newborn?"

Strangled by the lingering threads of her humanity, Bella stopped and turned to face Aro, who now stood behind her, flanked by other members of the guard. How had he come to predict her responses so well?

"You have no control over your bloodlust. Once you start, you won't stop. Newborns are almost insatiable. How you managed to only drain _one_ human in that cell was a fluke. You know what will happen if you leave." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"I am a monster," Bella admitted, "but you lied."

"About what? I told you it would become clear as to the purpose of the shape-shifter. However, youngling, you misinterpreted. Yes, he blocks the future-seer's sight as we both know, but I arranged this out of _compassion_. It is best for the Cullens not to dwell on your presence here. Remember, Isabella, our kind is easily distracted and with you gone and out of Alice's sight, they can move on. Don't you wish that for them? A chance for them to go on with their lives and take advantage of the sacrifice you have made to protect their safety? Not to mention protecting Edward from his tendency to be self-destructive."

Defeat washed over, yet speaking just above a whisper, Bella spoke the painful truth, "You are using me to punish them and will twist my gift to benefit the Volturi."

"Not to benefit the Volturi, my dear, but to benefit _all_ vampire kind," was his simple, resonant answer. "See, Isabella, no lies. The ones who have _truly_ wronged you, who repeatedly lied, were the Cullens. They ultimately bear the blame for your presence here. But now that a deal has been made, remember your purpose: remain with us, master your useful gift, and everyone you care about –human and vampire—go about their lives. So you, my dear, need to work on _acceptance_."

"Accept that I am a prisoner?"

"It may feel that way now, however, would a human parent not contain a young child for its own protection? Likewise, we must contain the newborn we have created, in fact, vampire law requires it. You have much to learn and as you master your skills, your outlook will change. I am confident you will come to embrace your awaiting position when you're ready." A smile formed across his thin lips. "Now, let's get you fed so you can focus. Your training has only just begun."

With conflicted feelings, Bella returned to her "holding cell." She was relieved to be away from the pressure of "performing", yet no matter how finely it had been furnished, it was still a prison. The broken furniture had been removed and replaced with new. To her surprise, the bed still remained. It only served as a bitter reminder that she'd never sleep again.

Bella stood statue-still, attempting to reconcile the life she thought she would have with the one now set before her. In the silence of the dungeon, Bella could easily hear the heartbeats and murmurings of the remaining nine humans - and their precious blood.

Her throat raged.

"Why do I have to stay down here?" she asked Aro as he turned to leave.

"This area is well-controlled. Off limits to most, as I'm sure you can understand why. You can drink safely here."

Bella wrapped her arms around her body protectively wondering which one of the deluded vampire-wannabes she would pick off this time.

"Don't concern yourself. In your absence, your room has been stocked." Aro gestured to a cabinet. "I'll leave you to refresh yourself." She watched as Aro departed, the other guards following him down the corridor.

And then she was alone.

Uncertain as to what to do next, Bella drifted to the bed and perched uneasily on the edge. Her arms were still wrapped securely around her.

She tried to concentrate on her review of all that had transpired since she had reawakened. There was no doubt in her mind either before or after her change that Aro was very clever. She doubted she could beat him at his own game, but the more she could understand about his ways – about the ways of the Volturi – the better. She was not as breakable as she was before, and not without abilities if she could only master her gift…

Looking across the room at the redecorated sitting area, she remembered her late night conversation with Marcus. How he shared with her his sad story about his cherished mate forever lost to him. He had hinted at his willingness to share more, and Bella planned to take him up on his offer at her first opportunity.

Cautiously, Bella checked the scents in the air in effort to discern if she was truly alone, and if Dominic had been returned to his cell. Instead, the smell of blood stabbed her in the throat from the hallway. This time though, there was more to the experience than just thirst. There wasn't just pain, but also … longing. Before she had fed, her instincts were "edgy" and her throat ached for quenching. Now, there was something in her brain that compounded the pain and jitteriness. Her brain _knew_what was needed. It obsessed over the desire to have it. It reminded her of the pleasure, the confidence, and strength that coursed through her when she drank.

Bella started to shake.

Her eyes wandered to the cabinet Aro had motioned to. Curiosity moved her to the innocuous piece of wood furniture. Opening the doors, Bella was greeted by several sealed glass containers filled with dark, crimson-colored liquid.

Bella slammed the doors shut and fled to the opposite side of the room. "Oh, crap," she mumbled staring at the vampire version of a mini-bar. Venom pooled in her mouth and she swallowed hard grappling with her will to resist. She needed a distraction for her obsessive thoughts about blood.

"Dominic?" Bella called out, desperate for a distraction. "Anyone?"

She gritted her teeth, and then they began to grind. It was the only sound besides the hissing of the torches and rhythm of several heartbeats not far from her location.

Her eyes trailed to her open cell door. _They were so, so close_… Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub.

With each beat, their hearts mocked and teased her like Edgar Allen-Poe's relentless tell-tale heart, driving her closer and closer to breaking – to insanity.

Just as fast as she had escaped the cabinet, she was once again upon it. Ripping the left door off its hinges, Bella grabbed the center container of blood – it went down so quickly and easily, it wasn't even a thought for her to reach for another… and another …

Until they were all empty. _At least they were containers and not people_ she consoled her questioning conscience.

She tried not to let it register in her mind, but she had begun to discern the various scents of blood, how she could tell that each container held blood from a different donor – some holding more appeal than others. Overall, the drink served its purpose – focus had returned. At that point, Felix and Santiago appeared in her doorway. She knew why they were there.

"No. No more," Bella's voice waivered, reliving each scream released from Dominic or Gianna's parched lips, only serving to remind her of her incompetence. She had been forced into this vampire existence because she was supposedly gifted! But all Bella knew was she had been powerless to stop Jane – just as she had been the first time she was escorted through those chamber doors as a human and watched Edward crumple to the floor in agony. Nothing had changed for her sacrifice.

However, this was her world now. She could see from the purposefulness of their stances, she had little choice. Wordlessly, Bella dropped her head and allowed them to escort her back to the main chamber. The scene was the same, and so was the exercise. Jane tortured, Gianna screamed, and Bella strained unsuccessfully to make it stop.

When Gianna inevitably passed out from exhaustion, Bella would be re-escorted to her cell where she would find a fresh, though minimal, supply of blood waiting for her. Resisting its siren call became harder and harder, until she found it was easier to shut off the part of her mind that tried to convince her it was wrong. Focus would return. And then the whole cycle would repeat.

Over and over.

Sometimes all three brothers sat in audience, sometimes just Aro. Most often Gianna was Jane's victim, but occasionally it would be Dominic. This happened when Gianna lingered in unconsciousness for too long. When Dominic was present, his foul scent worked to quell her appetite for Gianna's blood, as well as provide additional motivation for her to succeed quickly as his eyes pleaded for Bella to protect her as he sat trembling, caught between his instinct to change and his need keep alive for Gianna's sake.

Eventually the exercise took on a nightmarish quality, and Bella forced her mind to retreat from her emotions in order to protect her psyche from a total melt down.

Through the hellish training, Bella had become convinced of Dominic's ignorance of the Voturi's plan as he would never call out for Bella's protection, instead he would remain as quiet as possible, attempting to take away their victory and release her from the guilt of his pain. Dominic's strong spirit reminded her of Jacob, and in her mind, she also became convinced the two men were somehow related. However, more than emotionally connecting Dominic to her best friend, Bella feared the gruesome possibility. If Dominic were to phase, he'd die instantly, and that forced her to try to master her shield. But no matter how hard she willed it to work, nothing broke Jane's crucifying spell of mind control.

"I can't!" Bella eventually called out in desperation. Dominic fell to his knees just feet before her, sweat running down his face. The vessels in his forehead and neck had plumped up under the strain, reminding her unmercifully of her aching thirst. "I can't do it! You were wrong about my ability! Stop torturing them! I am of no use," she sobbed tearlessly.

"Then rest, Isabella," Caius remarked from his position in the back of the chamber. Though his concern was foreign, she was grateful to be dismissed, longing for the seclusion and liquid comfort awaiting her in her room. Bella left willingly with Felix and Santiago.

Once the chamber was cleared, Caius raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you had it in you, but you did it. You broke her."

Aro steepled his fingers, but didn't respond. Caius took his seat next to his brother. "Glad I could teach everything I know so easily; it's interesting that the same ancient military training tactics continue to be so effective, isn't it? Obviously the human brain doesn't evolve at all."

Aro remained locked in deep thought.

"Do you doubt her abilities, brother?" Caius questioned.

"No. They will develop. Now that we have broken her down, it is time to build her up. She must come to see herself as powerful, something I don't think she has ever experienced. Once that is accomplished, her gift will blossom. And once she has felt the might and control of her talent, there will be no going back for her. Actually, I do believe Marcus is on his way to visit her now in order to assist with improving her ... self-image."

Caius nodded remembering how intoxicating power had been in his youth. Once he had begun climbing the military ranks, the more driven he became to achieve and conquer. To dominate. Becoming a vampire had seemed like his true destiny.

"I have to admit, though," Aro sighed, "without the benefit of Chelsea and Corin's effects, we will have to rely on more traditional methods to bind Isabella to us. It's a thin line we have to walk keeping her motivated to remain here, believing she is protecting the Cullens, yet driving a big enough wedge between her and the traitor coven that she doesn't have the desire be reunited with them. A very delicate balance, indeed." Aro paused to rearrange the pieces on the game board in his mind before moving on. "But on to other business, how go the experiments on our furry friend?" Aro asked before relaxing into his chair.

"Educational. No doubt his kind is a threat. The ability to shift appears to be genetic and can be passed on. Best to exterminate them soon before they proliferate."

"From what you have told me, their healing powers are supernatural. What would be the most effective way of eliminating them?"

"Once you determine Isabella is no longer a flight risk, I can take my _experimentation_ with the wolf to another level, and then you will have your answer." Caius grinned. He so loved his life's work.

In her cell, Bella stared wistfully at her bed. If only she could sleep. She decided sleep was what she was going to miss most; a chance to escape and just for a few fleeting hours, let her subconscious take her to wherever and on whatever adventure it conjured up.

Feeling lonely and isolated, she lingered on memories of her parents. The thought of forgetting them frightened her and painstakingly, she plucked every memory she could recall and made sure they were safely locked away her newly created mental failsafe mental archive. However, it didn't take too long for her to begin worrying. What had the Cullens told them about her disappearance? Seemed like as soon as she got involved with the Cullen family, all she did was cause her own family pain.

Regrets. Never to be forgotten.

And yet, Edward was allowed to "move on" without her? Would that mean finding someone to _replace_ her while she existed here with the purpose of protecting him when he was the reason she was living this nightmare in the first place?

Bella's fists balled at her sides as something new consumed her. It burned deep in the pit of her stomach, demanding attention ... until the distinct scent of Dominic distracted her.

Why had it taken so long for them to return him to his cell? Intently, she listened as the sound of metal heralded his return to the cell next door. She heard a thud followed by silence. Cautiously, Bella went to his cell door and peered in. Dominic was lying on a pile of straw in the far corner. His somewhat even rhythm of breathing led Bella to believe he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. She wanted to rouse him and ask where he had been, what they had done to him ... and tell him that she was very sorry. The sound of footfalls lightly echoing in the hallway behind her altered her plan, and she scurried for the familiarity of her bed. Within milliseconds, Marcus appeared in her doorway.

"May I?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

After disappearing briefly back into the hall, he entered carrying a full-length mirror. "I don't believe you have had the opportunity to admire my handiwork." He set the mirror down and held a hand out toward Bella. When she hesitated, he went to her, again reaching his hand out.

"Come, see. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised."

She took his hand, touching another vampire's skin for the first time since she involuntarily joined the immortal race.

"You're not cold," Bella murmured astonished by her discovery.

"No. We are the same temperature."

Though she knew she'd feel a pang for showing weakness, her emotions seemed to have a will of their own, and she blurted out the main concern plaguing her mind, "If I can't do what is expected of me - this _shield … w_ill I end up like Logan? Will Gianna and Dominic die?"

"Logan made a poor choice ... but do not fret, you will find your power, little one. You are still becoming familiar with your new life." He motioned with his other hand toward the mirror. "This may help. Come see how lovely you are. You may find inspiration in the reflection."

Bella gazed at the mirror as if it was a snake about to strike. She feared being crippled by her certain displeasure. While Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were very stunning, as well as the Denali sisters, she assumed they most likely had been so in their human forms. But for her, could venom change her straight, dreary hair, narrow jaw, and pointy chin? Not to mention her lips had always been out of proportion – almost as if her bottom lip should have been the top and vice versa. The gap between her front teeth annoyed her, too. And that was just the beginning of the list of her imperfections …. Bella knew venom repaired damage, but how much could it change any of these characteristics?

Her new appearance would last for eternity – what if it turned out to be another disappointment? She never quite fit in as a human, would she stand out forever as the most unremarkable vampire?

Marcus gave her hand a tug, and slowly Bella inched forward.

With her eyes downcast, Bella first observed her feet. They were bare, and the hem of her gown just grazed the tops. Immediately, she took notice of her skin. It was pale, but unlike her plain human paleness, her skin seemed luminescent, even against the sheen of her silk dress. Encouraged, she let her eyes move upward. Her form was flawless, each soft curve accented by the fitted garment she wore. When at last she dared raise her eyes to view her face, she was shocked. Her eyes were not so large and widely spaced anymore, her brows arched perfectly, and her face had become rounder, softer in its shape. Perfectly framing her face was waist-length, lustrous auburn hair. She was captured by the image she also couldn't believe was her own – until she stared into the flaming red eyes. Frightened by their intensity, she looked away.

"Eyes of a monster. A killer," she whispered. Even with her newly fashioned beauty, her appearance would certainly frighten her parents. And Edward, how he had hated himself for what he was – what she had now become because she wasn't strong enough to resist the call of blood. Had Edward refused to change her because he knew all along that she wouldn't be strong enough to handle the desire for human blood? After what she had done to that woman ... he would be so ashamed of her now. "Aro was right – I don't have a home anymore."

"You have one here," Marcus said as his reflection appeared behind her. "Personally, I am glad for your presence."

"Why?" Bella cringed when she heard the hint of need in her voice.

"You are quite unconventional. When you first came here, you were a human who was willing to sacrifice for a vampire. Now, as a vampire, you almost seem willing to sacrifice for humans. In fact, you feel responsible for Dominic, and to a lesser degree, Gianna, too," Marcus stated. It wasn't phrased as a question, reminding Bella of Marcus's ability to detect relationships. "Even after Gianna and Dominic's part in your removal, you want to protect them. It doesn't seem like you are as much of a 'monster' as you may think. My child, though it ceases to beat, there is no mistaking the strength of your heart." Then almost as an afterthought, he added, "Too bad it will be a disservice to you here."

Bella couldn't make sense of the warmth or honesty coming from her sire. Unlike his cold, calculating brethren, Marcus used words of such deep emotion, yet appeared to be entombed in the body of a zombie. She couldn't make sense of this vampire who fell in this gray area. Was it something about their sire-newborn connection? Could she use it to her advantage to learn how to manage the hierarchy of the inner Volturi circle? Now was as good as time as any to test the boundaries of this alien bond with Marcus, and she wanted to know what he meant when he had said she amused him. Was she just the Volturi's shiny new toy?

"So, is that why I amuse you? Even though I have been changed, I choose not to behave like a typical vampire?"

Marcus gave a slight shrug. "Had you been 'typical', you wouldn't care about their fates, though that would have complicated your training ..." Bella grimaced at the fact that Gianna and Dominic were being tortured _because_ Aro knew she wanted to protect them – of course Aro must have gotten that information from Marcus in the first place.

Drifting off in thought for a moment, Marcus considered how different Bella's training would have been had she not retained her human compassion. "I believe your gift will be equally non-conventional."

"Or non-existent," Bella lamented.

"Where is your focus when you are trying to project your shield?"

"On stopping Jane, of course."

Marcus shook his head. "Try focusing inward instead of outward. Your gift comes from within. What gives you inner strength?"

Immediately, and without thought, Edward wormed his way to the forefront of her mind, but she pushed him away. Those feelings were now mixed, becoming more a source of confusion and anger than strength. Instead, she pictured the gaze exchanged between Dominic and Gianna as they both lie spent on the stone floor. The way they reached out to each other...

"They love each other." Bella's razor-sharp teeth bit into her bottom lip, surprised the human habit was still with her, and sought the answer she never got during the time she had alone with Marcus, "Was the bond between Edward and me similar to what Dominic and Gianna have?"

Marcus seemed to choose his words carefully before speaking. "Yes, but different, too."

"Different?"

"Their bond is powerful and rare, as was the bond shared by you and Edward – the way Didyme and I were - but I sense the bond is not equally reciprocated between Dominic and Gianna. His connection to her is _stronger_. This is something unique to me. Specific to their species is my guess. For him, it feels as though being separated from her would be akin to death."

Bella's mind spun in recognition. "He _imprinted_ on her?"

In response to Marcus's puzzled looking, Bella clarified, "Is it like nothing matters more than her and he'd be or do anything for her?"

"Yes." Again, Marcus seemed to drift away to somewhere in his mind. Bella imagined it would take a while to sort through several millennia of memories if someone so ancient was looking for something specific—like a needle in the proverbial haystack. But it was more than that. It was more like he found an escape of sorts in his mind, as though he wished he could be anywhere else but here. Then it suddenly struck her: maybe he did. And _maybe_ her shield wasn't the only gift she brought with her to this existence. Could her heightened perceptiveness have accompanied her too?

She attempted to put her hypothesis to the test. "I remember our conversation that night you first came to me. You spoke about leaving Volterra with Didyme. Why did you choose to stay in Volterra after her death? Wouldn't the memories here be too painful?" Bella's instincts told her she should fear addressing her sire and a Volturi member in such a frank way, however, her experience told her Marcus was not a man of blind aggression. After all, hadn't she learned that the night he came to her looking for a _feeling_ he desired? There was something vulnerable buried under his powerful monarch exterior.

"I have not sired another vampire in a long time, child."

Bella tried to hide her quizzical expression. His thought processes were definitely not linear and he seemed uncertain. If it wasn't for Aro's sharp wit and Caius's shrewdness, Bella would have questioned whether an ancient vampire mind could become addled. "Do you wish to be here, Master?"

Her surprising show of respect caught Marcus off-guard. "You may address me in private as Marcus. And … no. My vision of the future was destroyed when Didyme was lost. But my desires are inconsequential. Aro and Caius thought it best I remain with the Volturi to serve the greater good, so I do, however, it is Chelsea's powers that keep me focused on that noble endeavor."

"What _exactly_ does Chelsea do to you?"

"Her gift is to strengthen… or weaken… emotional ties between individuals. She bends and contorts relationships. We can be quite a team with my ability to sense relationships and her ability to alter loyalties. We have been the deciding factor in many a battle. In my case, she assures I am bound to my brothers and their quest – it's just not strong enough to create enthusiasm toward my duties."

Bella wondered if her blood eyes conveyed the sympathy she felt in her heart for the man who, like her, had lost the true motivating force in his life. His behavior now made complete sense to Bella: Chelsea squelched his passion by creating a tether to a life he no longer wanted, leaving a zombie-like shell in the wake of her effect.

"But, I digress" Marcus again shifted gears. "Back to our discussion about Dominic's connection to my Gianna. Is this uneven bond typical in relationships for his kind? You see, I have never encountered a shape-shifter before."

"Shape-shifter?" Bella inquired, almost relieved for the change in subject. "Not a werewolf?"

"No. Their shifting has no connection to the cycle of the moon. It also appears they are born with the ability to change versus the change being initiated by an outside event such as a bite. But there is still the mystery as to why the form they shift into is that of a wolf. Do you have any more insight to their nature, little one?"

Bella didn't miss Marcus's use of the plural word "they," not singular in reference to Dominic only. There was no doubt the Volturi _knew_ about the existence of the Quileutes, probably stolen from Edward or Alice's mind during their collective "visit" to Volterra. But thankfully, they didn't know _everything_ about the wolves. For the first time, Bella recognized the importance and power of her gift. She could keep hidden vital information that could put her, Dominic or anyone she cared for, at risk. No matter how incredible other vampire gifts were, her mind was an impenetrable vault. Chelsea would not make a zombie out of her. Jane would never bring her to her knees. And maybe, one day, she could even free Marcus...

Bella could feel her mouth twitching upward at the edges as she shook her head. "No. I don't have the answers to any of your questions."

Marcus gave a slight, knowing nod. "Then now you must drink to improve your strength. A strong gift depends on an _appropriate_ vampire diet. More training awaits."

Marcus led and Bella followed him to the main chamber of the turret, wondering why they had left the cabinet behind without her getting a chance to drink...

* * *

_A/N: Your thoughts? I'd love to hear them._

_Next chapter - very key._

_Thanks so much to my dearest friends: RowanMoon, Ashling92, and RosaBella75 as well as those wonderful readers who stick with this story and share their thoughts - what a gift you are!_


	29. Eclipse

**Chapter 28 – Eclipse**

_Will they hate me for all the choices I've made?_

_Will they stop when they see me again?_

_I can't stop now I know who I am…_

* * *

Bella followed reluctantly behind Marcus. _Why had she not been allowed to drink?_ Marcus's last statement before they left the security of her cell had just emphasized the importance of a "proper vampire diet" for her to be strong – master her latent talent. How did he expect her to do that when she had not consumed?

Distracted by her gnawing thirst and agitation at her most basic need being overlooked, even Bella's incredible mind could not foresee what lie ahead.

Once in the main chamber, she was stunned to see what could only be the _entire_ guard assembled. They all wore cloaks creating a still sea of various shades of gray, save for one. She alone wore a black cloak similar to the brothers and maintained a central position in the room. Bella also noticed Renata hovering closer to Aro than usual.

The heavy metal doors shut behind her and Marcus. While Marcus continued his journey to the front of the room taking his seat at Aro's right, Bella became the object of attention as all eyes shifted to her. She was hyperaware of how much she stood out in her brilliantly white garment. However, thanks to Marcus and his mirror, she also noted she resembled them in every other way.

"Glad you can join us, Isabella," Aro crooned. "St. Marcus has recently opened its doors to some of Italy's most needy citizens. The dregs of humanity. The homeless, the addicted, the useless. Too bad humans must remain unaware of our existence, because they certainly owe a debt of gratitude for … _eliminating_ such a drain on their society."

Bella noticed the widening toothy grins of her companions just as the rhythmic clickity-clack of high-heeled shoes echoed from behind the doors.

Heidi's chipper voice drawing closer to the doors triggered the flow of venom in every mouth in the room. "And just beyond these doors is the turret chamber. It was _rumored_ that this was the location vampires would lead their prey for consumption before St. Marcus drove them from Volterra."

"Our guests have arrived," Aro stood and announced proudly. Bella only had time to register what was about to take place before the doors swung open.

"Come now, don't dawdle. Everyone in here. Quickly," Heidi encouraged with zeal.

In the low lighting of the chamber, the small band of ragtag people, who had come to St. Marcus Church searching for a new beginning, were bewildered by the shrouded outline of figures in the flickering shadows created by torchlight. Instinctually they knew evil lurked in the gloom and bunched closer together in the center of the room.

Heidi spoke the last words the herded prey would ever hear, "Hmm. Seems like it wasn't _just_ a rumor…" The rush of venom through her system consumed what was left of her violet-colored eyes.

A collective scream engulfed the room as the feeding frenzy began. The bloodthirsty sharks struck with lightening speed and precision from all sides in a choreographed assault. _How many times had this scene played out over the centuries?_ Bella briefly wondered as the jolting aroma of blood permeated the air, violently snapping her to attention.

The intricately planned conditioning that had eased Bella into accepting the consumption of human blood from nondescript vessels had unwittingly lulled her conscience into a false sense of security, all the while creating her strong, undeniable dependence on it.

With part of her brain already accepting the inevitability of drinking human blood whilst living among the Volturi, the civilized part of her brain rationalized she would be able to exist on the fluid donated by those who sought immortality in return for their renewable resource of blood. After all, one must give to receive...

What she didn't anticipate was the insidious, creeping monster slinking undetected within her venom. The scent, sight and sounds of the carnage unleashed the uncontrollable inner beast – it would give anything _for just a taste._

The cries of the victims were drowned out by the beat of their frantic hearts and the singing of their escaping blood. It was a melody that spoke volumes to Bella's sensitive newborn senses. It plugged directly into her brain, promising strength, continued life, and insurmountable pleasure – everything her new existence demanded and craved.

Instinct and emotion combined to overrule the morality and fleeting humanity remaining within her. As much as Marcus spoke of her compassion, it was no where to be found in this moment. No matter how she had struggled to retain her memories of who she was, the truth was only too obvious – she was _not_ the same. She was a vampire. A predator. A survivor. And that meant feeding.

Resistance was not an option.

Giving in to the driving need, Bella entered the melee of survival of the fittest, wanting her share – which was owed to her for the sacrifice she made unwillingly, but in the course of the next few minutes, she understood what she would embrace through her impending actions.

Bella's thirst, having been given free reign, led her to simultaneous consumption and consummation into her new life. No going back. No denying what she had become or what she had just done.

All other sensory inputs blanked out while she drank, the front of her immaculate gown displaying her novice feeding technique. Splattered and soaked with blood, it represented the staining of her soul, the part of her she would now find easier to deny the existence of than acknowledge its indisputable corruption.

At some point, Bella became cognizant that the cries of horror had transformed to moans of pleasure. The scene before her had changed from gluttony to lust. As the bodies of the drained were discarded, the link between the ecstasy of drink and of the flesh melded into acts of sexual debauchery taking place all around her. The dominating nature of feeding continued its fueled and furious momentum in the aggressive tearing of clothing and wanton claiming of pleasure from the bodies of others.

The writhing of naked bodies at her feet combined with the energy gained from her feeding set her skin ablaze. Tingling sensations electrified all her nerves and they hungered for touch. Her mind instinctively told her there was more pleasure to be had, and the feeding was only foreplay to the rapture that awaited her.

However, the overt sexual nature of this newly formed body alarmed Bella. There was a subtle difference between the desire for sex and the urge to feed. Craving versus drive. Want versus need. Resistance was possible – _if_ she tried.

A pair of hands encircled her neck from behind, easing her bodice over her shoulders. Warm lips touched her newly exposed skin of her shoulder. The stimulation on the surface of her skin alone sent waves of delight coursing through her, quickly threatening to melt through the resolve she had only begun to form.

"No." The word slipped quietly from her mouth without much conviction. Still, it had been spoken.

Her unknown vampire suitor pulled her forcibly against his firm body. "Let me satisfy you, Isabella." His whispered breath wisped past her ear sending chills down her spine that only stoked the forbidden flames of desire smoldering brightly under her fledgling determination.

Bella's eyes closed searching for the lost memory—the reason—she wanted to continue to refuse any advances. _Where was he?_

A voice answered on her behalf – but not in the familiar velvet tone Bella had been searching for. "The lady said 'no.' I suggest you respect that choice. Move on, Demetri."

Opening her eyes, Bella was not surprised to find her sire standing in front of her. "Do you wish to return to your chamber, little one?"

Marcus was offering her an escape. Yet, was seclusion what she desired? Once the dust settled from the frantic events that had transpired in a matter of minutes, she would be left to remember in vivid detail each bite, each swallow. Every damnably wonderful sensation.

"Yes. I wish to leave."

Marcus's arm encircled her shoulders and they moved toward the chamber doors. Once through them, Bella's tension began to ease. She hoped Marcus would stay with her when they arrived at her room. However, before they could reach the elevator, they were halted by Aro calling their names from behind.

"Leaving the party so soon? Do you think Isabella is interested in trading her previous overbearing master for a new one in Volterra, brother?" Aro questioned as he approached.

Bella didn't miss the meaning behind Aro's comment. A menacing growl rumbled in her chest. Edward never controlled her! _Not really…_ Not anymore.

Marcus turned to face his brother. "Isabella has done well, earning her a reprieve. Remember, brother, Chelsea's ability to create an environment conducive to group feeding and pleasure of the flesh does not affect her. They are, in essence, strangers to her."

"So what is your excuse, brother?" Aro's words hung unanswered. After a brief stare between the monarchs, Aro blinked. "My sincerest apologizes if you were too uncomfortable to participate in ... dessert." he offered to Bella, who remained focused and longing for the confines of the elevator where she could begin to unravel the conflict brewing inside of her. "However, before you depart, there is an issue I would like to clarify."

Something in Aro's tone sent a chill up Bella's spine. She turned to see Aro extending his hand to Marcus. Expressionlessly, Marcus upturned his hand in offering.

Warnings blared in her mind. Marcus's mind would reveal everything they had discussed in her chamber – including the sensitive information about imprinting. In the hands of someone like Aro, every detail would be exploited. Unknowingly, she had put others at risk, and she alone would have to bear the fallout of that mistake, unless...

Aro clasped Marcus's hand, locking eyes with his brother as he waited for the flow of information to begin. However, none was forthcoming.

Puzzlement crossed his face, and then as if he needed the reassurance that he was indeed physically linked to Marcus, Aro looked at their conjoined hands. His eyebrows rose in surprise and his gleeful laughter rang out. "Amazing!"

He released Marcus and beamed in Bella's direction. "Congratulations, my dear! You have done it!" He pressed his fingers to his lips as his eyes continued to sparkle with the excitement usually reserved for parent at seeing a child take a first independent step. "My," he exclaimed turning to Marcus, "they just grow so quickly, don't they? I'm so proud."

Marcus gave Bella a slight affirming nod, which she preferred to Aro's gushing. It was clear; she had her first success at extending her shield. Although empowered by her knowledge that she indeed was gifted, it troubled her that her ability made its first appearance to secure information she had let foolishly slip, and not at a time when she desired to protect Dominic and Gianna from Jane's vicious attacks.

"Go now, for tomorrow much will be expected from you!" Aro instructed.

"Isabella?" Marcus questioned firmly in the silence.

"Yes?"

"'_Yes'_ what?" Marcus stood, sternly expectant.

"Yes, _Master_."

Satisfied, Marcus resumed his course to the elevator and Bella followed. At first she anticipated the burn of humiliation in her cheeks over the degrading treatment from her sire, but before she could acknowledge that would never happened to her as her blood no longer flowed through her body, she had a revelation. Could the Volturi be exercising their authority over her because, now that she had found her gift, she actually posed a risk?

As the doors of the elevator whooshed closed, Bella managed a slight, insolent smile.

**~FI~**

Alice observed her brother at a distance as he sat in the family room staring out the wall of windows at the sky. The copy of the police report Jasper had taken from the Swan home was strewn around him. In the days since Bella's memorial, he hadn't spoken much, unless he was actively advocating a trip to Volterra despite the risks. However, Alice knew he couldn't help it – it was an undeniable part of vampire nature. Only two things drove a vampire to the very brink: the quest for blood… and the quest for vengeance, especially when a mate was involved.

Edward turned his head and locked eyes with his sister. "I don't wish to endanger anyone. I told you – I've told everyone – I am willing to make this trip alone."

Alice sighed. "I worry your fixation on the Volturi has stymied your grieving process."

"You sound like Tanya," Edward countered as Alice approached him.

"She _is_ older –"

"I can hear you!" Tanya chastised from a floor above.

"And wiser! You didn't let me finish, dear cousin!" Alice retorted, lifting her eyes to the ceiling.

Edward's lips twitched in the corners.

"Wow," Alice remarked as she stood next to him. "That's the closest I've seen you get to a smile in quite a while."

Edward's face regained its unreadable mask. "Well, after I'm done with anyone involved with … hurting Bella, I'll have reason to smile."

Alice bent down to peer past the shadows in Edward's eyes and into his soul. She shook her head. "No. I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want." Edward turned away from her scrutinizing gaze. "But I'm meeting with Eleazar today. He's finally agreed to teach me what he knows about the Volturi Compound once he returns from hunting with Carlisle. Any word from Jasper?"

Alice stood straight. "No. Not yet. He's meeting with Jenks now."

"Emmett and Rosalie should be returning late today from their examination of the wreckage."

It bothered Alice that their conversations were always so quickly sanitized of emotion since Bella's death. Edward only spoke _fact_. She worried he was losing touch with his feelings and groaned inwardly at the consequences that could have on him. "I know you are upset with us for refusing to let you get involved with our search for evidence of Volturi involvement. But …"

"You didn't trust me to see things objectively," Edward finished.

"It's for your protection … for the protection of all of us." _Do you understand?_

Edward nodded once reluctantly. Certainly he didn't want any harm to come to his family, and that was why he wanted to go to Volterra alone. Yet, here he was wasting his time. Without Bella, no _real_ future existed, and a trip to Volterra could serve many purposes ... of course, there were many objections to that plan, and Alice was instructed to watch his future like a hawk.

"Do you still look for her, Alice?"

Alice inhaled deeply and flopped onto the floor hugging her knees against her chest. "I can't anymore, Edward. I love her and miss her so much. It's too painful navigating the cold blackness of the void she left behind. It's endless and empty."

Alice's mind blanked and suddenly she was conjugating spanish verb infinitives. Edward allowed her to purposely disperse her thoughts to protect him. He lingered in the forced silence that followed. He hadn't really given much thought to his family's grieving of Bella's loss as it seamlessly blended in as yet another layer of his own sadness. Still, Edward felt remorse as he realized how hard they all must have been working to control their own thoughts and delay their own grieving process. "I know. I'm sorry." It didn't sound as sincere as he had hoped.

He returned his gaze to the sky. "Do you believe in heaven?"

"I'd like to."

"I wish I could have a sign. I just can't come to grips with Bella being … gone. She must exist somewhere."

_You know she will always exist in your heart and your memory._

Edward could have predicted with ninety-nine percent accuracy that Alice's thoughts would relay as much. While it was true, a memory was nowhere near enough to sustain him. "You're right."

Alice's phone chimed in her back pocket and Edward's muscles tensed. It was the tone she had chosen for Emmett's messages. "Well, aren't you going to check that? It could be the news we are waiting for."

_Uh, I think I'll wait until you can't steal the image from my mind, brother_. And she went back to conjugating infinitives immediately.

"So now _I'm _being kept out of the loop for _my_ protection?" Edward demanded. Before he even had fully decided, Edward launched himself from his chair, catching Alice off-guard and tackling her. Acting in the moment, he slipped her phone from her pocket. He bolted, stopping only when he had reached the top of the stairs to examine Emmett's text. It contained only one word: BINGO.

Almost beyond vampire speed, Edward was punching keys on his cell phone as he thrust Alice's phone at her.

"He found something," Alice muttered, annoyed Emmett and Rosalie knew before she did. Although far from perfect, Alice still had come to rely on the leg up her gift often gave her. She struggled with not always being "in the know" at critical times, even if it was self-induced like it was now.

Edward was rapidly questioning Emmett, and Alice easily listened to both sides of the conversation.

"What did you find, Emmett?"

"Well, bro, it took a handsome sum of money, but we got three graduate chemistry students from Dartmouth pour over the wreckage with every kind of swab known to man – and when I say wreckage, I'm being kind – your car is totally f -"

"Emmett!" Edward uncharacteristically barked.

"They found traces of an accelerant. I'm … I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward swayed and grabbed the stair railing to steady himself as the other hand crushed his phone into his palm. The pieces trickled out the bottom of his fist onto the carpet as his eyes darkened with the gathering storm of rage.

Alice had already redialed Emmett's number on her phone. "Emmett, did they find anything, _anything_ else?" she asked cryptically into the mouthpiece hoping Emmett would understand her question. She just couldn't form the words to ask the horrible question out loud.

"No. They found no remains. But remember, the police investigators already went through the evidence, so who knows…"

"A conspiracy? I didn't see-" Alice stuttered. "Obviously someone else _was_ involved."

Edward counted on her to protect Bella, and looking into Bella's future had been part of her daily routine. So when Bella's death came with no warning, Alice had to conclude it was an unforseeable accident. To now be led to think it was not an accident, but planned and executed under her watch, was numbing and infuriating. Alice felt her nostrils flare and a building fire in her belly—a quest for vengeance.

"Oh, and Alice, Charlie is here. We managed to avoid being seen, but I've gotta say, he looks like shit warmed over - twice."

"Poor man. Do you think he suspects something?"

"Can't tell. Listen, Rose and I are on our way to the airport now. See you tonight. And tell Edward we won't quit until _someone_ pays."

"I agree. Thanks, Em." Alice went to pocket her phone, but Edward had snapped out of his anger and was staring at her with eyes she didn't recognize.

"Let me use your phone." His voice was lifeless.

"No. Edward. Just wait until Jasper, Carlisle, and Eleazar return. You are not going off on your own! There's no proof it was the Volturi."

"Come on, Alice! Who else had a motive and would go through such trouble to hurt this family? Remember what I told you about Bree's memories? How it was no coincidence the Guard showed up too late to stop the newborn army."

Edward reached out to take her phone but Alice curled her fingers around it tightly. "Don't," Edward challenged.

"Is there a problem?"

Edward turned to see Tanya. She, Carmen, and Esme had just emerged from the second floor study.

"Emmett found evidence of tampering. A chemical was used to accelerate and intensify the fire. It was no accident and it _certainly_ wasn't suicide," Edward explained quickly.

"And Edward plans on leaving now," Alice added. The women stiffened. This was exactly why the four of them were left behind – to keep Edward from taking off.

Alice's looked at her phone just before it buzzed in her hand. "It's Jasper. And whatever he's learned, he's decided not to tell me." She bolted out of sight as Tanya gave her a slight nod indicating she'd handle Edward.

"How do you plan to get us there?" Tanya said as she removed her phone from her pocket and handed it to Edward. She'd allow him to make his plans; it would buy them some time. Eleazar and Carlisle were already on their way back to the house to provide necessary backup.

Alice reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Jenks didn't disappoint. Jazz said he has information but he's concerned about who may be listening, so he wouldn't share it until he can speak to us face-to-face." _It's true, Edward. I don't know what he found out, _Alice conveyed to Edward by means of her thoughts, knowing Edward was already nosing around her head to verify the truth of her statement.

The four women listened as Edward dialed and redialed checking on flights, private and commercial. Esme breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Carlisle and Eleazar enter the house.

Though it took much doing, the two men managed to convince Edward to stay until Jasper's information was shared. Luckily, that was followed by Emmett and Rose's arrival. Everyone quickly assembled at the large, formal dining room table. Carlisle was seated at the one end of the oval, polished wood table, Eleazar at the opposite end.

All eyes immediately moved to Jasper awaiting the information Jenks was able to unscrupulously dig up. Ever the man who respected rank, Jasper's eyes met Carlisle's, receiving the leader's go-ahead.

"I took another copy of the police report to Jenks. After hearing about what Emmett found, we did a background check on every person involved in the investigation. Witnesses, police, fire, investigators, coroner - everyone. We did checks on where they had traveled, any phone records we could get, criminal records, previous employment, et cetera. Only one person popped. The witness who told police he had seen a woman fitting Bella's description driving erratically and at high speeds in the park - his name is Alonzo Moretti."

"_Italian!" _Emmett exclaimed, slamming his fist on the sturdy table.

"Being Italian doesn't make you a suspect in murder," Rosalie reasoned.

"No," Jasper agreed, "but being from Pomarance, Italy, does."

"Explain," Esme quickly questioned as tension rapidly climbed to a breaking point around the table.

"Pomarance is only fourteen miles from Volterra," Eleazar clarified thoughtfully. Having lived a large portion of his life in Volterra as a valued member of the Guard, it was with great reluctance that Aro had accepted Eleazar's request to leave once he mated with Carmen. His ability to sense potential gifts in humans and existing talents in vampires was something Aro greatly treasured.

Golden eyes darted from Eleazar to Carlisle to Edward, who was now on his feet. "I'll kill every last one of them," he ground out between clenched teeth. "They had no right to kill my mate."

Eleazar stood and leaned over the table, attempting to be the voice of reason. "Edward, they gave you a _clear_ warning. You didn't heed it. You _know_ the law is black and white when it comes to the Volturi."

Tanya winced and Carmen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. But then Eleazar sat back down, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Still, to carry this out without Alice's detection..."

Eleazar's voice trailed off as he pondered the Volturi's purpose behind such an intricate plot. How could this all fit into the Volturi's objective of "greater good"? Killing Bella, though cruel, would have enforced the law of secrecy Edward had violated. It was within their right to do so, but to conduct their justice without anyone's awareness? What could be the reason behind that? After all, the Volturi were the most powerful coven so punishing other covens was done almost effortlessly, and it was never done anonymously. They always left their calling card considering the whole point of teaching a hard lesson was to connect it back to the teachers. Although most of his kind regarded the Italian Triumvirate as benevolent governors, it was fear that kept the vampire race in line and the Volturi made it known why they were to be feared: brutal, finite, swift justice. But that, after all, was their purpose – identify lawbreakers and bring them to justice for the protection of all.

"_Protection_," Edward snorted in Eleazar's direction. "Is that what you call Jane's sadistic methods? _For the good of all?"_

"Edward," Carlisle reprimanded. "Eleazar is our guest and part of our family. You will treat him with respect."

Eleazar shook his head. "He has a valid point, Carlisle. I have, albeit passively, supported their violence for quite some time and Jane…was changed under very unfortunate circumstances." _But there was something else about Jane, something exceptional, the way Aro had cared about her and her brother even when they had still been human…to save them…and their gifts. _The parallel couldn't be discarded so easily. _Bella was obviously gifted, too, but was that enough to warrant Aro's involvement… _

Edward's brow furrowed. "What?" He was shocked almost beyond words to learn what had floated to the surface of Eleazar's thoughts: his wife's mind held a deeper secret. "She has a _gift_?"

Eyes widened around the table, digesting what Edward must have heard from Eleazar's mind.

"Is this true?" Carlisle questioned Eleazar.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Edward. I thought you knew she was a shield. When she was blocking me at the wedding I assumed that she must have been blocking Edward at times, too, and you would have drawn the same conclusion about her ability."

"Diagnosis by exclusion," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"A shield?" Edward murmured. "So that's why I've never been able to hear her thoughts."

"Never?" Eleazar blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent."

"Aro couldn't hear her," Alice interjected. "And Jane tried to hurt her, but she couldn't."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted. Aro must have been intrigued by a talent that could defy him in its human incarnation." _And tempted to bend the law in his favor? _Suddenly he could see a disturbing pattern in the punishing expeditions of the Guard…normal vampires being destroyed without mercy while Aro claimed the gifted ones to be particularly repentant…

"I don't want to think of them in that way," Eleazar said through his teeth attempting to discount his own thoughts. "I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been a part of."

Carmen moved to stand behind her mate, wrapping her arms around his neck to comfort him. "It's okay, mi amor. No one blames you."

When Eleazar only shook his head, Edward continued with the thoughts he picked up from Eleazar's mind, "Nothing can stop their arsenal of talented vampires, and _nothing_ keeps Aro from amassing as much talent as possible - keeping his reign unchallenged. Eleazar wonders if that could be his priority and not 'greater good' be his priority."

The clamor around the table as everyone put forth their own thoughts and feelings on the suspected abhorrent behavior of their ruling body and the explanation of Bella's talent was almost deafening. There was only one thing Edward needed to know and he raised his voice over the din, "Is she alive, Eleazar?"

Immediately, all conversation ceased and a collective breath was held.

"Considering what we just deduced of Aro's penchant for collecting powerful vampires ... I'd say it's quite possible."

* * *

_A/N: __Thanks for reading! I'm soooo excited for the next chapter – hope you are too!_

_Thanks to RowanMoon and RosaBella75 for their help, and extra hugs to Ashling92 who guided me on the intricacies of Eleazar's character!_

_*Note: Some of Eleazar's dialogue is taken directly from ch 31 of BD._


	30. Let Me Sign

**Chapter 29 – Let Me Sign**

_Can't fight the devil_

_So just let me sign_

* * *

_What a difference a day can make,_ Carlisle mulled over the adage from his aisle seat in row thirty-three. One minute his family is trying to reconcile Bella's tragic death, the next he's planning her rescue mission while aboard a jumbo jet heading for Italy.

It was more expedient to fly on a commercial flight to Italy than chartering a private jet; finding a pilot willing to travel so far on such short notice in addition to waiting for submitted flight plans to be approved - that all took patience no one possessed at the moment.

Once Eleazar had pronounced that Bella might in fact be alive, chaos ensued at the house. After a very heated and rapid-fire debate, it was finally agreed the leaders of the two covens - he and a reinstated Tanya – would decide who would be making the trip to Volterra.

Due to the possibility his coven had been targeted by the Volturi, Carlisle had to make a tough decision. Taking everyone into the lion's den was _not_ an option. Besides, if Bella was alive, their options were limited: either a very masterfully executed negotiation or a skillfully planned extraction. Even if everyone did go, they stood no chance of taking the castle by force.

A bit of guilt rippled through him as he remembered his first and foremost priority: _protect Esme_. He blamed his deep rooted instincts for putting his mate over others, and quickly tried to reassess this snap decision with precise logic - the logic and contemplation he had perfected over centuries, not only as a coven leader but also as a physician.

Yet, nothing changed. Emmett and Rosalie were fierce fighters, but they didn't possess any talents that would be useful against the cache of talented vampires in Volterra. _No_. They would remain at home with Esme.

There was no stopping Tanya from coming, and though she insisted Eleazar and Carmen remain, she couldn't argue with Eleazar's logic that he knew the castle and its inhabitants better than any since he had been part of the inner circle. Carlisle also believed Eleazar _had_ to know the truth about the Volturi. Though he disagreed with the increasing violence used by the Volturi which led to his resignation, Eleazar always believed in the Volturi mission. However, since he began to consider the evidence regarding Bella's "demise," his demeanor had gone from calm and collected to unsettled. Eleazar had begun to question every action from his past experience with the Volturi. Carlisle could see in the lines on Eleazar's face, the lives of many – human and vampire - weighed heavy on his conscience.

In the end, it was decided that he, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Eleazar, and, of course, Edward would make up the team. Carlisle could only hope they had chosen well, and with the house in Forks on lockdown and Jacob's pack on alert for intruders, he prayed it would be enough to protect those he had left behind.

Two rows ahead, Edward turned in his seat and gave Carlisle a terse, reassuring nod. However, it was Alice Carlisle looked to for confirmation of the wisdom of his decision. Across the aisle from him, she held a blank stare and Carlisle knew she was searching. Alice had not stopped looking for Bella since Eleazar mentioned the possibility Bella was alive.

And that was the key word: _possibility._

Carlisle noticed Edward shaking his head. He mimicked the motion as he exhaled a sigh. E_dward, there are no promises, _Carlisle cautioned Edward through his thoughts.

"You are concerned," Eleazar said from his seat next to Carlisle noticing his friend's increased tenseness.

"I know he has his hopes up that we will find Bella. I would hate for him to … find nothing.

"It worries me that we have brought so much talent with us," Eleazar spoke frankly. "Regardless of what we find, I believe Edward is right about Aro's fondness for him and Alice. I'm sure he would also welcome me back with open arms. In addition, I can't help but wonder what else we might encounter – what Aro has acquired to block Alice's sight. The unknown is what unnerves me."

"I agree," Carlisle acknowledged. "But I know Edward won't let this go until he's certain. Alice and Jasper's talents can help us reach that objective quicker, reducing the overall risk. And you, well, maybe between our combined past experiences, we can deal with Aro, Caius, and Marcus successfully."

Eleazar's lips pressed into a hard line. "What can we use as leverage? Aro always demands his pound of flesh – excuse the pun."

Edward turned to face the men, fully committed to the fact that without Bella he had nothing to lose. He wouldn't hesitate to offer himself for Bella's life if need be. "_Me_."

"I don't like the sound of that," Eleazar groaned.

A wave of calm smoothed the rising tension as Jasper leaned forward from next to Alice to address the two men. "Gentlemen, we have many more miles to cover. It will give us time to strategize. Besides, skipping time zones is bound to slow us down."

Jasper was right. They already had to wait for nightfall before boarding in Seattle, and being unable to hide on a plane traveling above the clouds did pose the tremendous risk of sunlight exposing them.

Carlisle noticed Edward stiffen with the knowledge of how long this trip would _truly_ take. It was ironic how time, in most cases, meant nothing to a vampire, but now, Carlisle knew Edward would be running to Volterra at top speed if he could…

Eleazar, ever one step ahead, suggested landing in Milan opposed to Pisa. It was possible that airport might be under surveillance of Volturi operatives. Once in Milan, the small band of vampires collected their bags filled with useless items from the shiny metal carousel in baggage claim. Entering the darkened city, they quickly ditched the bags in a dumpster in an alley behind a restaurant.

"I think it would be best to go on foot under the cover of darkness. We'll hunt whatever we can on the way," Carlisle offered.

"When we get near Volterra, it would be best if we hunker down well outside the walls. I can direct us clear of any underground entrances. Alice and Jasper may detect something once we are closer to the source," Eleazar added.

"And if not," Alice revealed, "Carlisle and Eleazar will approach the castle to request a meeting with the Volturi."

"It is strange being told what you are going to do before you do it," Eleazar remarked as he turned to Carlisle. "But I suppose the plan she speaks of is yours, my friend?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward keeps changing his plans." Alice eyed Edward suspiciously.

"This is no time for heroics," Carlisle warned.

"Or foolishness fueled by desperation," Jasper added in a tone of voice that was a mixture between sarcasm and warning.

"We're wasting time," Edward huffed. "Keep up if you can."

They took off running in the direction of Volterra.

**~0~**

Bella stood expectantly in her pristine white gown in the main chamber counting the minutes as she stared at the three empty throne chairs in front of her. No doubt another day of "training" was on the schedule and she wished they would just get on with it.

Felix, Demitri, and Santiago had escorted her from her chamber; they met up with Jane in the hall before entering. It didn't escape Bella's notice that more guard members were now assigned to her since her shield had manifested itself outside of her own head.

A pungent stench assaulted her nose. It seemed to originate from the grate on the floor not far from where she stood. Bella briefly worried it would distract her from her assigned task of halting Jane's attack on Dominic or Gianna, neither of whom where present.

Besides the smell, she was also still preoccupied by the timing of the appearance of her extended shield. It had immediately followed her unavoidable consumption of blood … fresh blood. Was her shield ability linked to feeding on humans directly versus the harvested blood she had drunk from the containers in her room?

Bella frowned. She had gorged herself as evidenced by the sloshing of liquid persisting in her gut though many hours had gone by since she fed. She had never thought to ask any of the Cullens how long a vampire could go between feedings if human blood was consumed instead of animal blood. Something told her human blood most likely sustained a vampire for a longer period of time.

_Five minutes_. She had been waiting five minutes.

Bella could feel the eyes of her companions burning holes into her back as they stood by the chamber doors. She wondered if Jane was still trying to penetrate her mind. This question put all her divergent thoughts on pause as she relished the frustration and hatred that must be coursing through Jane at this moment. An unusual feeling washed through her that she could only describe as … satisfaction._ Someone needed to snap the leash on Aro's favored pet,_ thought Bella.

She moved on to reviewing her conversation with Marcus after he had escorted her back to her room and the guards stationed themselves a distance away in the long corridor. She thought it unusual she would be left alone with the valuable leader. After all, she was a newborn and Bella remembered learning how unpredictable one could be. Had Marcus sensed something between them that put him at ease? Did their sire bond have a deeper meaning? Did Marcus actually trust her?

Either way, he was decidedly less chatty and the most relevant information she was able to drag out of him in the time he spent with her was the names and gifts of each guard member. She had started by inquiring about the woman in black…

"That would be Chelsea," Marcus had answered without a hint of expression.

"She wears the same color cloak as you?"

"Her role is … highly valued."

Bella had waited for Marcus to elaborate, but the silence lingered.

"If I am to join the guard, shouldn't I know more about them?" she had countered.

Marcus nodded and proceeded to give a didactic summary of the _existing_ members of the guard and their talents. Though Felix and Santiago didn't possess any gifts, their membership was granted based on their passion for enforcement and abnormally large size and strength. Bella easily committed their talents to memory -all of them unique, formidable, and most of all, useful in the Volturi's mission. It made her think of someone else's special gift…

"Why can't I block Jasper's ability to affect my emotions?"

"His gift works differently. He can actually influence other's feelings rather than create an alteration or illusion in the mind."

"Can any of the guard … do any of their gifts work like Jasper's?"

"So many questions, little one. They tire me at times." And then he had left her; their conversation creating more questions than providing answers. It appeared there were still some cards the Volturi were keeping close to their chest.

Soon after, Renata had shown up with a basin of water and a clean dress. With a cloth and towel, she had wordlessly cleaned the dried blood from Bella's hands, face, and neck. Bella looked away from the basin as the water went from crystal clear to murky red. Finally, Renata assisted her in changing into the gown before departing as quietly as she had arrived.

In the remaining hours Bella had had alone, she had wondered why Dominic had not returned to his cell by now. At times she had thought she heard him crying out, and then the vivid memories of him collapsing before her would start. Dominic so reminded Bella of Jacob. Not just his physical resemblance – his large stature, dark skin and eyes – but also his indomitable inner strength that showed through the creased agony on his face. If Bella was to summarize it in a word, it would be _determination_. Something kept him focused. So focused, he was able to fight the incredible drive to phase. As Bella reflected on Marcus's words, she had little doubt that his imprint on Gianna was what gave him strength to deny his instinctual urge and stay alive. He was focused on keeping _her_ alive. And she endured for him.

Bella's heart burned in her chest and she reached for it as if to tear it out. Foolishly she had thought she had a love like that…

Shaking her head, Bella pushed the thoughts of the preceding hours out of her head and refocused the here and now - on the empty chairs. _Eight minutes._

The now familiar click-clack of Heidi's heels had Bella spinning to face the door with equal parts of dread and anticipation. Felix opened it to reveal only an impatient Heidi on the other side, her eyes bright crimson. Bella quickly retrieved from her memory Marcus's description of Heidi's talent: the irresistible Volturi lure.

With a confident saunter perfected over many centuries, Heidi glided past her fellow guards and approached Bella. Her eyes obviously sizing up the challenge Bella might pose. When she spoke, her words drizzled from her flawless ruby-red lips like honey.

"So, my dear, where were you hiding? I thought we could ... get to know each other better during the feast celebration." Heidi gave a lopsided grin and reached out to seductively caress Bella's cheek with the back of her silky hand.

From the back of the room, Felix let out a chuckle. "She's immune to your wiles."

Heidi held Bella's gaze, but let her hand drop. "Come with me, Isabella."

Undeterred by Felix's words of warning, Heidi turned and headed for the door. After several steps she glanced back over her shoulder. Her expression soured as it was obvious Bella had not moved an inch from where she stood.

Felix laughed louder. "I told you so."

This time when Heidi spoke, her words were heavy with irritation, "Come, Isabella. Lord Aro wishes to see you _in private_." Her eyes shot to the other guard members to emphasize her point - no one else was to accompany them.

Bella's eyebrows rose slightly before she held up her chin and followed Heidi out the door and down the hall. The aggravated look on Jane's face as she exited the chamber was beyond value.

Bella silently followed the graceful Siren through the labyrinth of corridors until Heidi stopped before a set of double doors constructed from the same reinforced metal as the main chamber doors of the turret section.

Heidi knocked twice and then opened the door before stepping back into the hallway.

"Ah, Isabella," Aro's voice emanated from within the room. "Enter."

Bella glanced at Heidi who simply stared back at her. Bella took it as an indication that Heidi was _not_ on the VIP guest list. She entered and Heidi closed the door behind her.

Standing in the middle of the room in a tailored, black, three-piece silk suit, Aro opened his arms in a friendly gesture. "Welcome to my personal suite."

The grandeur of the space took Bella's needless breath away. It resembled something she would expect to see at the Louvre.

The gold inlayed ceiling panels above her head glowed, reflecting the firelight from the countless candelabras throughout the room – each one unique and undoubtedly a priceless antique. The furniture may have been straight from Queen Anne's court, and though the combination of wood and fabrics was eclectic, it somehow worked in the large space.

Then she honed in on artwork. Large paintings adorned the walls, all framed in polished wood or gold. With her new eagle eyesight, Bella easily read the name etched on the three paintings depicting biblical scenes mounted on the wall directly behind Aro: _Rembrandt. Could they possibly be originals? Hell, Aro could have witnessed it being painted – even have it autographed by the artist!_

Beneath her sensitive bare feet, the feel of the ancient rug was completely alien to her. She stared at the intricate woven design of multiple colors accented with gold and silver thread; a work of art itself.

"Silk," Aro answered her unspoken question. "It is an authentic Persian rug made during the golden age of the Safavid Dynasty." Aro closed the distance between them. **"**What distinguishes one rug from another is the design; one unique aspect of the Persian rugs is their curvilinear designs. Curved-design weavings are much more difficult to execute than geometric ones."

Bella raised her eyes to look at him, but said nothing.

"Please have a seat," he gestured to a pair of wingback chairs. "I certainly haven't asked you here to educate you on rugs."

"No guards?" Bella asked.

"My dear, you are not a prisoner in need of guarding. That is, if you are with us, not against us."

Bella's eyes roamed the room suspiciously, instinct winning out over genteel politeness. Her eyes caught on a painting over an elaborate antique wood desk. "Carlisle."

Aro turned his head to see what had captured Bella's attention.

"Ah, yes. I believe Carlisle owns a similar version of such painting. I'm curious, what has he told you about his time with us?"

"That at first he was glad to find others like himself who didn't live like barbarians. However, his interest with the refinement of life here soon gave way to the reality that, although you surrounded yourself with culture, education, and philosophy, you have no regard for human life."

"Yes, that was a rather sticky wicket for him. Feeding on our designated food source was all Carlisle could focus on. He never did see the big picture."

"Which was what?" Bella asked, preparing out of habit to defend Carlisle's ideals.

"Look over there." He pointed a long, pale finger. "Look at the _big picture_." This time Bella's eyes followed Aro's. He was staring at a large print. "It's Rembrandt's Three Crosses."

"Christ's crucifixion," Bella clarified. "I don't understand how that relates."

"Isabella, the most esteemed individuals in history are the ones who have made great sacrifices so that others may gain something in return. Before the Volturi came to be, vampires lived openly as predators. We saw ourselves as clever, superior, and therefore, destined to inherit the earth. But humans proliferated much quicker. And in time, their weapons became more sophisticated and dangerous. Too haughty to realize it, vampire kind was marked for extinction. Could you imagine an end to the human race, Isabella? Genocide on the grandest of scales?"

Bella shook her head uncertain where Aro was leading her.

"I couldn't imagine that for my—our-race either. I searched for other vampires who saw the logic of civility in action. Concealing ourselves in society with the goal of preserving our kind. Of course, this ideal was met with great adversity. _Why,_ many questioned, _should we hide what we are_? Survival of the fittest after all ruled nature since the beginning of time. Yet to be fitter we needed to be smarter, not just stronger.

"I found many willing to change their ways for our long term survival. We battled those who would flaunt what they were, destroying them so that others may live. However, fighting for a cause, no matter how righteous, always comes with costs. Having led the charge, we were entrusted with the continued enforcement of the rules. This has inflicted many burdens on us. I have lost loved ones – my sister for instance. Our remaining mates, Sulpicia and Athenodora, are practically held captive due to fear of our enemies harming them or using them as leverage against us. And we can never rest. Always vigilant. Forever the protectors. Eternally sacrificing for the welfare of others.

"While Carlisle and his ... _family_ ... are free to enjoy insignificant pursuits like collecting motor vehicles and attending high school - the Volturi are left to police the known world for those who threaten our _very_ _existence_. Could you imagine having that responsibility on your slight shoulders, Isabella? I think not. So, I hope you will excuse me if I am somewhat _jaded_ by Carlisle's hang up on our food choice when he lives freely and safely through the protection _we_ provide."

Bella refrained from biting her lip in the silence that followed; instead she bowed her head to examine her perfect hands twisting in her lap. Things didn't seem as black and white as they did when she was Bella Swan, student at Forks High School, metaphorically soaking in stories at Carlisle's feet. No, everything was much more complicated than she could ever imagine.

Why had Edward let her believe in fairy tales and happily-ever-afters instead of preparing her for the reality of the world she was destined for when he accepted her love and she entered this world? His over protectiveness had actually done her a great disservice.

"In what way can a vampire be destroyed?" Aro asked abruptly.

"Fire," Bella replied without hesitation.

"Fire. Yes. What have you seen present in every room of this castle, Isabella?"

In a second, Bella reviewed and compared every room she had entered since her stay in Volterra had begun. The answer came quickly. Other than the natural light that filtered through the arrow slats in the turret section during the day, the only light source available was ... fire.

Aro saw the surprise in Bella's eyes. "Fire consumes, but it does so only to survive. Does that make it evil? No. But it does make it worthy of respect."

Aro rose from his chair to more closely admire the flames dancing on one of the taller candelabras. "You, Isabella, are worthy of respect. I believe you to be worthy of trust and capable of loyalty as well. You can serve our race in an important role. And I believe you are on the precipice of realizing the totality of your talent. All that is left is for you to take the last step. Of your own free will. Come, let's see if you are ready."

Aro extended his hand out to Bella. Curiosity piqued, she took it, allowing him to lead her out the door. Once in the corridor, Aro released her hand and offered his arm as an escort.

Assembled in the main chamber were Caius and Marcus upon their chairs, Jane, Santiago, Felix, Demitri, Chelsea, and another woman Bella had seen before, but was never introduced to. Renata was already in her position behind Aro's chair.

They stood divided into two lines making an aisle. All eyes watched them enter, and Bella felt as thought she was a queen being escorted to court by a king as they walked between the guard members. It was her moment to shine. She could feel it. It was time to show she had mastered her talent, and that she did have power of her own. It was also the moment she would shed the damsel in distress image she had worn since before Edward saved her from a van careening out of control. She would claim herself.

Aro paused in the middle of the room. He removed Bella's hand from the crook of his elbow and kissed it lightly before resuming his path to his chair on the dais. Marcus gave her the slightest hint of a smile. "Make me proud, young one."

Bella steeled herself. Determined to show her worthiness now that she was prepared, still her heart sank when Dominic was led into the room – Gianna closely behind him.

Gianna's eyes were swollen, and her clothes hung loosely on her frame. Bella doubted she had eaten much in the days since she had returned to Volterra and wondered if she still held her position at the desk. Certainly she couldn't while appearing so disheveled... Dominic also looked emaciated. Bella's mind began to churn.

"If I am successful in stopping Jane, what will be my reward?" Bella asked assertively.

"Full membership into the guard," Caius replied.

"And if I desire something else?"

"What more could a mortal or immortal possibly want?" Caius sincerely questioned.

"Gianna and Dominic's release."

"You know the rules. They know too much."

"Then why should I bother? Let Jane do her worst if they are condemned to death anyway," Bella countered.

Aro reached out and took his brothers' hands. He listened to their input regarding the unexpected bump in the road, and then said, "What would you suggest, Isabella? Would you change them to spare their lives?"

The question caught her by surprise and Bella had to consider the consequences before answering. From the first wretched day Bella laid eyes on Gianna, she knew becoming immortal was what Gianna had wanted. But Dominic? Did he want that? Was it even possible? Vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies; it only stood to reason that attempting to change a wolf into a vampire would have a disastrous outcome.

But Marcus sensed a decision had been made. He looked at Gianna and frowned. Her bond was now to Dominic not the Volturi. He knew what she would choose before the words spilled from her mouth.

"Bella," Gianna whispered hoarsely.

Bella's head jerked in Gianna's direction. She had not heard anyone speak call her "Bella" except for Dominic. It sounded so … out of place. But before Bella could speak she caught something swimming in the unshed tears of Gianna's green eyes: sacrifice and … determination.

"I would rather die. Here. Now. With Dominic by my side. As I am now. The person I've always wanted to be," Gianna spoke loudly with conviction.

"Why –?" Bella was in the process of inquiring why the woman, who had closed her eyes to the atrocities committed against humans in order to become immortal, would give up her life when her goal of immortality was so close at hand? Besides, her death would destroy Dominic! How selfish could she be? Didn't she love him? Or… maybe _neither_ of them truly understood the true bonding of imprinting.

Unfortunately, before Bella could resolve the questions in her mind, Dominic tossed his life away as well.

"Without you, G, I have nothing to fight for." His voice was sad, but resolute. They stared at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

Aro's nostrils flared and he glanced at Marcus, who nodded in confirmation. Enraged that he was being challenged, not only by a new recruit but also by two people who should be pleading for his grace, Aro flung himself out of his chair. "Than so be it!" he spat venom.

Aro nodded at the guards holding Dominic and Gianna and they thrust the two toward the middle of the room, only feet behind Bella. Just as Dominic and Gianna got close enough to embrace each other, Aro pointed to Jane. With his mouth twisted in anger, he gave the command, "Do it. The female first."

"Yes, Master," Jane purred with joy.

Physically caught between Jane and the condemned couple, Bella twisted and turned unsure who to face as Gianna fell to the hard floor in agony. As she writhed, Dominic got on his knees next to her. At first he tried to hold her, protect her, and provide comfort with his soft words and kisses. But she contracted so wildly in Jane's grip of terror, Dominic couldn't contain her violent movements without crushing her in the process. "No!" he screamed, slamming his fists into the floor. It was then that he began to spasm. Bella watched as his muscles jerked, his teeth ground together, and his hands flew to the collar, frantically pulling on it_. _

_He's going to phase! _"Stop! Stop this!" Bella demanded, turning away from Dominic and Gianna to face the three monarchs. "I thought you needed him to protect the Cullens - to keep them from seeing me!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as the brothers impassively watched as Jane unrelentingly penetrated Gianna's mind. Bella's ears were filled with the sound of erratic, pounding heartbeats and cries of pain that rivaled her own during her transition.

Instead of their beating hearts teasing her appetite, Bella's stomach lurched. Her moment of triumph was blurring into a nightmare as she came to realize she was about to witness Gianna and Dominic's horrific, protracted deaths.

Bella turned her eyes to Jane, her face smug with delight, willing her shield to stop the assault. Bella could feel her face contorting with anger, but nothing happened. Then Marcus's words echoed in her memory: _Try focusing inward instead of outward. Your gift comes from within. What gives you inner strength?_

Bella knew her inner strength never came from hatred.

She turned away from Jane to face a crumpled Dominic and Gianna – he on his knees, she curled into a tight ball. In Dominic's dark, pleading eyes she saw Jacob – her closest friend, the one who gave her strength when she had been at her lowest, most desperate time. He alone taught her how to heal. How to be strong. _This was for him._

Bella pushed, picturing a force field extending from her to surround the dying couple as their hearts raced at unsustainable speeds. Her power was an extension of herself, not something she held at arms length or flung out ahead of her as one would a real shield. In that moment Bella knew her shield was not to be used to deflect, but to embrace.

Her eyes softened as she flexed her shield to envelope Dominic and Gianna. Bella envisioned her arms reaching out until she realized she could _feel _Dominic and Gianna's pulsating energy humming in time with the resonance of her own mind. It felt amazing.

Gianna's cries subsided slowly to only groans, and Bella feared she may have reached the breaking point before her shield took effect. But then her body relaxed, her muscles releasing her from the tight fetal position pain had forced her into.

Bella maintained her protective stance until she saw Dominic panting on his hands and knees, a slight smile trembled across his lips as Gianna tentatively opened her eyes one at a time. Their heart rates and respirations slowed, became more controlled.

In the silent awe that followed Bella's show of power, she spun to face Dominic and Gianna's assailant. Jane had moved to the side, probably attempting to get a clearer view on her object of torture. Her expression was no less murderous than it had been when she zeroed in on Gianna, but now it was fully directed at Bella. This time, it was Bella who donned the smug smile – this time _she_ won. This time _she_ was in control.

"I _said_ stop, Jane." Bella added for good measure.

However, Bella hadn't calculated the true competitive and dominating nature within Jane's psyche. Jane straightened her back and her eyes widened in rage to the point they almost appeared comical.

But then Bella's grin slowly faded. _She felt something._ It was a fluttering pressure against her shield that came and went, but then returned a second later – with more force. The second time it was more like a poke – the third, more like a stab. Was Jane penetrating her shield? Was her power vulnerable to Jane's attack?

The recovering human let out a high-pitched scream that made Bella spin to again embrace Gianna within the safety of her shield. But as she did so the stabbing resumed as Jane was alternating between attacking her and Gianna.

Red fury burned up within Bella giving her vision a strange reddish tint. Jane's game had managed to penetrate through the newborn's fragile control allowing base instinct to take over.

With a menacing growl Bella spun and charged at Jane, teeth bared, hands curled to claws. But before Bella could fling herself at her sadistic tormentor, her shield exploded, fueled by her tumultuous emotions. It raced ahead of her directly at her attacker.

Power combined with anger transformed her shield into a _physical_ force similar to a shock wave from a violent explosion. It slammed hard into Jane, sending her airborne for several feet until she crashed unconsciously to the floor.

Gianna's screams ceased. Bella turned to find her power had not only affected Jane. Dominic and Gianna, though slightly further away from the epicenter of Bella's shield wave, also lie unconscious on the floor.

Locked in disbelief at the manifestation of her power, Bella stared at the motionless figures. This was an unexpected turn. When used to protect those she cared about, her shield cocooned them in safety. But it had another side. A more disturbing aspect. It could be an offensive weapon as well as a defensive one. Had Aro expected this?

She looked to them to see flickering shades of surprise and confusion. Then, their reactions differed. Aro appeared pleased, while Caius sat stiffly upright in his chair smoothing back his hair which appeared to be standing on end.

"Simply _electric_!" Aro clapped his hands.

It made sense. Bella recognized her shield must possess some kind of electrical component to cause such effects. The brain possessed electrical activity. Somehow her shield functioned on that process. Electro-activity also confirmed the reason Jane, Dominic and Gianna were knocked out - she must have short-circuited their brains as they were the closest to her shock wave. Those outside of her shield's radius appeared to only experience it as a something akin to static electricity.

However, the individual who held Bella's astonished attention was Marcus. He was on his feet, a slightly daffy but thrilled expression etched across his face.

Aro turned to his brother, curious as to what could possibly create such an animated response in someone so typically blasé. Without hesitation, Aro clutched Marcus's hand. He struggled with the believability of the words he heard repeating in Marcus's mind. It was not part of Aro's plan for this to happen outside of his control. Still, the proof was there in Marcus's head: _He's here._

* * *

_A/N: So we are at the part readers have been waiting for! Yes, Edward has arrived in Volterra! Now both teams of readers, Team "I hope Edward gets his ass kicked" and Team "I hope he rescues her soon", will have some answers. _

_I also have to ask, what do you think of Bella's amplified talent? SM mentioned that often the formation of a gift will depend on the environment during transformation. It seemed to me that Bella's transition, forced on her against her will, would twist her gift - make it more defensive and protective._

_As always, thank you for reading. My betas had varying feelings on this chapter, so I anxiously await your comments!_


	31. Never Think

**Chapter 30 - Never Think**

_Girl, save your soul_

_Go on, save your soul_

_Before it's too far gone_

_And before nothing can be done_

* * *

"Alice?" Jasper questioned as his mate abruptly disappeared from his side. Disappointed they had not been able to detect any emotions or visions that could aid in their cause, they were on their way back to base outside the walls of the city when, without warning, Alice had come to a halt. Jasper circled back to retrieve her.

He found her immobilized, eyes open wide. The cry of horror sent through her emotions was echoed in the depths of her gold eyes. Jasper could feel her plea to be released from the vision that wounded her deeply.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here," he soothed, rubbing her shoulders as he stood before her struggling to sound calm as her quickly ramping emotions swirled around him like gathering storm.

Alice began shaking her head even before her eyes refocused, "It's too late! We're too late!" Her knees weakened and Jasper quickly pulled her in to steady her.

"What do you mean? Bella? Is she dead?"

"Worse," Alice sobbed. "Oh, no! Edward!"

Several miles away, Edward waited with Tanya for Jasper and Alice's return from their failed mission. True to his plan, Carlisle had set out with Eleazar to request an audience with the Volturi. Edward was, to put it mildly, reluctant to be left behind; however, Carlisle had convinced him the initial contact must be business-like and diplomatic – without emotion.

As Carlisle saw it, the Volturi would perhaps be willing to negotiate, and he and Eleazar were the most logical ones to handle this situation. In addition, there was also the slight possibility of the Volturi's innocence that Carlisle still clung to. In either regard, there was no benefit in handing over what Aro may desire most: Alice and Edward. Having them walk into the castle would make any strategic negotiations less probably. Instead, Carlisle had instructed them to split up and move locations, keeping their phones handy. Carlisle also banked on Edward keeping track of his thoughts. Hopefully, he would be able to sound the alarm if needed.

Tanya sat silently in the dark observing Edward's facial expressions as he listened to the thoughts of the others for any signs of trouble. Occasionally he would nod or his mouth would turn down into a dissatisfied frown. It took all her energy not to keep asking "What?" every time his expression changed. She crossed her arms petulantly across her chest. It was bad enough sitting in the devil's backyard, but not knowing what was going on with the rest of the family was almost intolerable.

Suddenly Edward stiffened. Three seconds later, his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. This time Tanya didn't hold back. "Edward, what's going on! You look like you've seen a ghost." She instinctually inched away from him as his face began to contort with such anger and disgust. Tanya was certain he was going to explode. "Edward? Say something, dammit! What's going on?"

"Those bastards!" Edward growled. He bolted to his feet and took off running. Tanya again gave chase.

"Edward! What the hell!" she called after him as her cell phone began to buzz. Keeping her eyes trained on Edward, she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Tanya! It's Alice. Where's Edward?" Alice's voice was full of tension and barely controlled fear. "Did he see?"

"He's en route to Volterra as best I can tell. I'm behind him, but I don't know if I can catch him. Damn him! What is going on in that thick head of his?"

Tanya heard a slight rustling and then it was Jasper's voice on the phone. "Tanya, Alice saw Bella. She saw her in the castle – wearing a dark cloak."

"_What_? When? A _Volturi_ cloak?"

"Alice said her vision was like seeing Bella on an old style TV, one with an antenna. The scene was fuzzy, like a signal was trying to break though. She said she saw Bella in the turret section, standing beside Aro. Then it blanked out."

"What the hell would the Volturi being doing with a _human_ as part of the guard? What kind of game is he playing?"

There was silence for several seconds before Jasper responded. "Tanya, she isn't human anymore."

The news hit Tanya like a sucker punch to the gut. She wanted to stop running to take in the magnitude of what Jasper had told her: Bella was a vampire _and_ a member of the Volturi Guard. _This just wasn't possible!_ However, she didn't have the luxury of stopping as Edward was catapulting headlong into the spiders' web. At least she had an answer to _why_ he was running toward the castle...

"Jasper, Alice sees the future. Maybe there's time? We can get Bella back before –"

"We'll see," he replied somberly.

"You have to help me intercept Edward! He must have seen Alice's vision." Tanya panicked.

"No doubt he has. We've already changed direction. My guess is Edward will go to the same location where he was taken into the castle last time - through the clock tower. Meet you there."

**(~*~)**

Aro released Marcus's hand, only allowing a faint flicker of displeasure to cross his features. Caius was glaring at him expectantly. And though anger toward the Cullen's sudden appearance coursed through him, Aro presented a smile to his audience…

"Well done, Isabella! The extent of your power is indeed a surprise. What a gift you are to the entire vampire race. You will serve them well." Aro snapped his fingers. "Renata? I do believe you have something prepared for Isabella?"

Renata stepped away from Aro and disappeared behind a wall behind the dais. When she returned, she bowed and presented a perfectly pressed cloak to Aro.

Aro rose as did Caius and Marcus. "It is not every day – or even every decade – that we induct a new member into the guard."

Before his words could sink in, Bella heard a venom-laden hiss. To her left, she saw Jane rise unsteadily to a stand, her eyes riveted to the cloak. Bella examined it. Then it hit her – the cloak was for _her_! She was being added to the guard – at this very moment. Not only that, the cloak in Aro's hands matched the deep color worn by Alec and Jane, displeasing Jane by indicating Bella's high value to the Volturi's cause.

If she had been traded by her husband in exchange for the lives of others, should she not make the best of a bad situation? Even be allowed to feel a slight sense of pride for following in her father's noble footsteps? Bella flexed her shield. Felt it move around her. It was hers alone - and she alone controlled it.

Now she belonged in this world – _his_ world had become hers. In Volterra, she was valued – maybe even feared. Affirmation filled her mind – indeed, she was destined to be a vampire.

She felt a swell of satisfaction – and validation. After a lifetime of being utterly ordinary, she finally found she could shine – not overshadowed by the Cullens' gifts and control. She was on equal standing with the most powerful and respected members of vampire race!

All she had to do was accept Aro's offering...

At human speed, Bella approached Lord Aro. He beamed at her, and even Caius appeared to have an approving look. However, when she looked to her sire for confirmation, Bella observed his brow was creased and his eyes hollowed. Was this his expression of concern? She froze.

"Come now, child." Aro stole her attention.

As Bella reached for her new garment, Renata quickly stepped forward, placing her hand on Aro's shoulder. Bella sensed Renata's shield bristling against hers.

Aro read the thoughts on Bella and Renata's faces. "Ah, now that Isabella's shield has been freed, it lives and breathes! What a splendid addition you are, my dear. You fit in _perfectly_."

"Aro, may I?" Marcus spoke up unexpectedly.

Aro tilted his head slightly in consideration. His eyes briefly conveyed he didn't like the upstaging, but he acquiesced to his brother's request. "Of course. After all, you are her sire."

Marcus stepped forward taking the cloak from Aro's arm. He opened it before Bella, holding high so that all could see, and nodded. Bella turned to face the assembled guard allowing the weight of the cloak being laid upon her shoulders by her creator to fill her. She didn't perceive it as a burden, but as a commitment of loyalty and duty she took on as part of the ruling vampire family. "Welcome Sister Isabella, member of the Volturi Guard."

The on-looking guards broke into polite applause. Other than Jane and Alec, Bella was the first newborn to be inducted into the Volturi Guard. She smiled.

The large bells in the clock tower chimed twelve times in her honor. As the final gong reverberated through the pre-dawn streets of Volterra, the large doors of the turret room burst opened. Two women in billowing black cloaks, hoods drawn up, floated gracefully through the doorway. Though they were slight of stature, their presence commanded the room. The guard parted respectfully and the women confidently strode up to Bella.

Upon lowering their hoods, Bella was struck by three things: the women bore a striking resemblance to each other; they were beautiful beyond compare; and they were unnaturally pale – even for ancient vampires.

"May I introduce my mate, Sulpicia," Aro's voice sounded with pride. The smaller of the two women reached out to clasp Bella's hand between hers.

"At last we meet, Isabella. I have heard so much about you."

Sulpicia squeezed Bella's hand firmly before releasing it. Her touch felt … cool.

"And this is my lovely mate, Athenodora," Caius followed with his own introduction.

However, the woman did not extend her hand in welcome, but simply nodded her head, her eyes wary.

"It is an … honor … to meet you," Bella stumbled to find the correct words.

Suddenly she felt awkward, but not for herself. That constant feeling of clumsiness and inadequacy seemed to fade as soon as her shield bloomed. No, this had to do with Marcus. Standing there alone, no doubt thinking of his lost mate. It was as if she could _feel_ his distress.

Then all heads rose slightly as a scent carried on the air. Bella turned in the direction of the scintillating smell to see another guard member carrying an oversized tray into the room. Upon the tray were sixteen gold chalices each embossed with a crest. They were arranged in a large circle with a slightly larger one placed in the center. Her mouth rapidly filled with venom. There was no question as to what was in the burnished cups...

"Oh, I _do_ love tradition," Sulpicia's voice tinkled with excitement; the sound of it caused a small pang in Bella's heart. "Do try to control your cravings for just a bit longer, my dear." Sulpicia winked at Bella.

On the dais, Aro and Caius extended their hands to their mates, and the women regally ascended to the platform. With a simple nod, Caius gave the command. Nine members of the guard shifted soundlessly into a configuration resembling the cups on the tray – a large circle with Bella in the middle. Simultaneously they all drew their hoods atop their heads.

"Corin." Aro spoke, and the woman with the tray presented it to the brothers and their mates. Then she entered the circle, pausing momentarily before of each guard member so he or she could remove a chalice. When only two chalices remained, Corin took one and offered the remaining cup - the center one - to Bella. Once Bella removed her cup from the tray, Corin melted into the larger circle.

The smell of blood surrounded her and danced temptingly, the effect was hypnotic and frustrating at the same time. While Bella knew this ceremony was in her honor, the urge to rip the fluid-filled cups from everyone's hand had begun chipping away at her control. With wild anticipation, she glanced into her cup.

It was empty.

Chelsea spoke, "It is with joy we welcome our newest member. We now demonstrate our unity under the Volturi coat of arms."

With sharp, military-precise steps, Chelsea approached Bella. Bella stood holding her chalice, uncertain what to expect. The circle appeared menacing with their faces hiding within their hoods. Bella's chest rumbled with the desire to solely consume the fluid that surrounded her.

Chelsea held her cup at chest height and nodded. Bella mirrored her position. With a smile, Chelsea then tipped her cup over Bella's, pouring a measured portion of her cup's contents into Bella's.

Bella looked at her with appreciation, but this was only the beginning. In turn, each member of the guard approached Bella in the exact same fashion, sharing the contents of their chalices. The darkest cloaks shared first, the colors becoming lighter as the ceremony continued.

When the last member, Santiago, retook his position in the circle, Aro spoke, "Raise your cup in celebration for our sister, Isabella, who today has chosen to become one of us."

Everyone present held his or her chalice high before eagerly consuming the contents. Bella followed suit. As she took in the faces around her, she was amazed by their behavior. So civilized.

With a confident hand, she raised her hood. There was a murmur of approval around the circle. Aro nodded in triumph.

"Unfortunately, we have pressing business we must attend to," Aro announced looking genuinely disappointed.

Bella listened as Aro then spoke calmly in Italian, "I nostri nemici sono venuto a reclamare ciò che possediamo. Individuare loro e portarli a me."

Though she could easily commit his words to memory, she doubted her luck at locating a computer to translate their meaning. Bella turned to Aro, confusion colored her expression.

"Daughter, go now with Renata. A new wardrobe worthy of your cloak is in order. You are dismissed."

Without resistance, Bella followed Renata. Though she attempted to listen to the conversation between the brothers in the main hall, the doors proved as good a sound barrier as the thick stone walls.

It was only with the final sealing of the doors that Bella realized she had forgotten about Dominic and Gianna. Bella felt a wave of concern and guilt – had they recovered consciousness like Jane did? Where had they gone?

Her train of thought was disrupted when the elevator halted and Renata exited. "Well? Will you be joining me?" she questioned.

"But this is not where my chamber is located," Bella replied.

"You are a member of the guard. As your position has changed, so have your quarters."

Meanwhile, in the turret section, Caius was silently fuming over Aro's words: "Our enemies have come to claim what we possess. Locate them and bring them to me."

Once Caius was certain the wives and Bella were out of earshot, his discontent flared. "The Cullens are here? On our territory? The shape-shifter failed us! The seer has seen."

"Tut-tut, my brother," Aro eased Caius's concerns. "Believing we were indeed going to kill the mutt and girl pushed Isabella to reveal the true extent of her talent. She has discovered her power and savored it. She has passed her test, taking her final step into the guard voluntarily – which is more than we can say for most of the members. Let the Cullens come! And if the future-seer has indeed witnessed Isabella's presence with us, all the better. The Cullen Coven will have to accept her allegiance has changed."

"Aro, I warn you. Do not underestimate the power of their bond. Edward will not rest until he is reunited with his mate," Marcus cautioned in his slow, listless tone.

"Exactly. All part of the plan." Aro sat victorious on his throne.

"Don't get greedy, brother," Caius advised as he took his seat to the left of Aro, knowing exactly what was going through Aro's calculating mind. "We have Isabella, who is more powerful than we imagined. Wisdom dictates we should get rid of the rest and wash our hands of the Cullens." His military mind deftly calculated the Cullens' next move. "No doubt they will attempt entry. We will consider it an act of war and justifiably eliminate them. In this way, we can meet all of our objectives."

Aro's eyes glimmered. Despite Caius's good judgment, so _much_ was within his reach – how could he stop now? Edward would be the crown jewel of his collection, though his air of defiance ruffled Aro's well-preened feathers. He made a vow to break Edward and see him kneel defeated at his feet.

With just two more additions, Aro easily envisioned a new height to Volturi rule - with Isabella and Renata acting as shields, and Edward reading the thoughts of any dissenter. Obedience of the vampire world would be never more assured. And Alice – oh, if she has come with Edward – she would be a considerable prize! To foresee any uprisings or invasions would make Volturi rule unshakable. Aro made a quick mental note to allow Caius to have his wish of destroying the shape-shifters once Alice was in place as Aro couldn't risk others using the creatures to block her sight.

There was a single knock and the heavy doors swung open. "Lords, Carlisle and Eleazar are at the south entrance outside the walls. They seek an audience with you," Afton announced.

"And it starts." Aro raised his arm in the air with a flourish. "Stall them. Retrieve Corin and escort our guests to the sound-proof office overlooking Gianna's station. Alonzo will, of course, wait on them hand and foot. Our hospitality and graciousness for our guests must not be overlooked in the smallest degree. Inform the doctor we will be with him as soon as ... _humanly_ possible. Corin can assist them in soothe away their worries. I'm sure the trip from America has been … stressful."

Afton dipped his head in acknowledgement and closed the door.

"Your plan, Aro?" Caius inquired. "It seems you have thought of every contingency. What do you plan to do as our city is crawling with an uncertain number of Cullens and their Alaskan kissing cousins?" Caius inquired with a hint of sarcasm. "They have come to challenge our rule. They will use the abduction of their human as justification for attack."

"Again, my brother, have you learned nothing from Marcus? While Carlisle indeed may be seeking a revolution as evidenced by recruiting another animal-sucking coven into their mission, their weakness is still unchanged. _Family_. They are willing to die for a cause, but _more_ willing to die for each other. Divide them and we can easily conquer."

"I don't like loose ends, Aro," Caius hissed. "If we kill them all, future attacks will be averted."

"Ah, but if you kill the extras, they will become martyrs. Alice, Edward, and maybe even our Isabella will have vengeance as their master. Leave some, and we will always have an ace up our sleeve, brother. A means to get what we want. Besides, Carlisle has no advantage without Edward and Alice." Aro placed his hand over his chest. "Oh, you deeply wound me brother. Have I ever failed you?"

"So now we wait?" Marcus commented.

"It shouldn't take long for Demitri to locate them. He has tasted many of the Cullen Coven members' minds."

The chase would be so simple, it was almost mundane. A smile crossed Aro's lips as an idea came to mind. "Care to wager?" Aro asked, though he knew Marcus would have no interest...but Caius … he enjoyed a challenge.

"What is your wager?" Caius responded.

"Gianna's blood. Winner takes all." Aro turned to Marcus. "Unless you feel some ownership over her blood, brother. You did find the little lost kitten. Too bad she turned out to be disloyal."

"For love." Marcus defended.

"Her choice. No one can answer to two masters." Caius added dispassionately. "She will have to live with the consequences of choosing poorly. Well, in this case … die."

"So brother," Aro interjected, "what say you?"

"Deal. I wager less than an hour to round them all up," Caius offered.

"Not one second over." Aro shook a finger at Caius.

"I accept."

Caius had bet well. Within forty-seven minutes, Jane triumphantly entered the room. Behind her trailed Demitri, Alice, and Felix with a restrained Jasper. Before the doors closed behind them, Chelsea slipped soundlessly into the room.

As they assembled before the brothers, Jasper continued to struggle against Felix's hold even though he was no physical threat for the seven-foot hulk of a guard. Alice kept Jasper in her sight while stealing nervous glances at Jane.

"Alice, Jasper. Had we been informed of your visit, we would have welcomed your arrival. But it seems we have found you lurking about the hillside. Am I to assume your intentions are hostile?" Aro questioned as he stood and approached Alice. Jasper's posture went stiff as he watched Aro take his wife's hand. To Jasper, it felt like an assault upon his wife.

Aro's eyes closed. "We'll see, we'll see…" he commented on Alice's current thoughts.

"What have you done with Carlisle and Eleazar?" Jasper demanded. Suddenly, his brow creased and his back hunched over, but he didn't let out a sound. Swiftly, Jasper dropped to his knees. As quickly as the pain came, it was gone.

"Thank you, Jane," Aro said before addressing Jasper. "I understand this is your first trip to Volterra, but _you_ must understand, all guests are expected to conduct themselves with the proper decorum. _That_ was your first and only warning. Now, to answer your _question_, they are resting comfortably, but maybe your gift has told you that much?"

Jasper struggled to his feet and glanced at his wife, who pleaded with her eyes for him to comply with Aro's directives.

"Bella is here. You know I have seen it," Alice offered in a trembling voice.

Aro sat and leaned back in his chair. "And?"

Alice was taken aback. How could he act like this was no big deal? As if it was his right to do what ever he wanted! She blinked rapidly before continuing, "Is it true? Have you... changed her?"

"My dear, Isabella has come to understand that under the Cullens' so-called _care_, she had been needlessly endangered on too many occasions. As well as repeatedly denied her wish and destiny. How long did you believe she would accept being manipulated like a powerless pet? Even you swore in our presence, and in the presence of Isabella herself, that you would change her if we granted a stay of execution. We rarely give second chances, and what did you do with it? You squandered it! You should be ashamed of yourselves for your arrogance and careless treatment of such a gifted girl."

"Are we to believe she faked her own death to runaway and join the Volturi?" Jasper's temper flashed.

"You're walking a thin line, soldier," Caius admonished.

"Please!" Alice broke in, "We respectfully ask to see her." She bowed slightly hoping a show of submissiveness instead of aggression might win over the self-appointed monarchy – and spare Jasper. But then her shoulders slumped as she saw their decision.

"I know your mind as well, Lord Aro. You have offered that before and my decision stands. I must humbly decline." Alice spoke cryptically in attempt to keep Jasper calm; however, she knew Aro's preferred plan for her and could not let him continue with that line of thinking. Still Eleazar's words on the plane echoed in her mind: _What can we use as leverage? _

Alice stole a glance at Jasper. She would undoubtedly offer herself in exchange for Jasper's safety. Of course, Aro already knew that to be true … was that his angle?

"So you came here unannounced and under the cover of darkness to do exactly _what_?" Aro pressed to have their mission spoken in front of witnesses.

"Take back Edward's stolen mate," Jasper snarled.

"Stolen? That would indicate she is being held against her will. What if she has decided to take up our noble cause and remain here?" Aro asked calmly.

"With all due respect, I don't believe she would." Alice spoke quietly.

Aro threw up his hands. "There is that tiresome Cullen arrogance again," he scoffed. "We will confer with Isabella to ascertain if she wishes to see you. While you wait, you will conduct yourselves appropriately or you will be escorted from the premises. Am I clear?"

Jasper and Alice didn't attempted to hide their confusion as they were unceremoniously herded down a hallway to wait in a room that resembled any other high-powered corporate conference room – complete with a large, shiny table, flip charts, and high-backed leather chairs. Jane stood by the door, flanked by her twin, Alec.

"Retrieve Isabella," Aro commanded. Felix did as ordered, finding Bella with Renata in her new chamber examining the look of her regal new clothes in a mirror.

"Lord Aro requests your presence," he announced from the doorway. "Both of you."

"Your first order of business," Renata commented to Bella. The two followed behind Felix as he escorted them back to the main chamber. While Felix took his station at the door and Renata assumed her position slightly behind Aro's throne chair, Bella hesitated. What was her role?

"Isabella, please. Take your position to my right."

Swallowing hard, Bella watched Renata hesitantly shift to Aro's left side before she raised her chin and walked forward to stand behind and to the right of Aro. Marcus stole a glance in her direction with the same ambiguous look of concern on his face.

"Isabella, do tell me, what is your role?" Aro asked.

Bella's head jerked in his direction. She had expected to be _told_ this, not _asked_. With another quick swallow, Bella spoke, "To serve my race. To defend our city and protect our secrecy."

"Well spoken." Aro smiled as Bella failed to mention preserving the lives of the Cullens. "Your shield will complement Renata's. You will be the first defense in protecting us from any unforeseen mental attacks. Once a subject is led into this chamber for consideration, you will extend your shield around us. There are many who would use undisclosed powers to attempt an attack."

"Yes, Lord Aro," Bella agreed.

"Put on your hood, Isabella."

Complying with the leader's instructions, Bella donned her hood. Renata did so as well.

"Your first order of business will most likely be your biggest challenge. I regret this has to come on the heels of your joyous induction, but we are given no other choice."

"I understand," Bella remarked wrapping herself within her cloak, not to mention her newfound courage and assertive shield, determined to demonstrate she deserved the faith Aro had placed in her ability.

Marcus shifted uneasily in his chair. His animated behavior a direct result of his innate connection existing between Bella and him – a newborn and her creator. While initially a sire felt a physical bond to the newborn through the insemination of venom, that connection had evolved over the millennia. Evolution adapted this relationship into something longer lasting, which served to promote propagation of the species by continuing subtly in the subconscious of a newborn, who instinctually knew from "birth" destroying a sire was forbidden. With the passing of time, this link was not something either party gave conscious thought. It had become part of vampire nature.

However, in Marcus's case, his gift enabled him to _feel_ very acutely the bond he shared with Bella. With his talent amplifying his engrained sire connection to Bella, it was within the realm of possibility Marcus would sense Bella and Edward's intense connection even across a great distance – the reason why Aro never questioned how Marcus knew Edward had arrived.

What Aro was not yet aware of was that the natural, un-coerced connection to another being had fueled a light in Marcus that he had not experienced in a very, very long time. It thawed a cold, hard place inside of him that he never imagined he could reclaim after Didyme's death… and Chelsea's bewitchment.

Marcus rearranged his robes staring intently at Bella as he sensed Edward drawing nearer. Internally he clung to that precious little piece of himself he had reclaimed, though he knew it was directly linked to Bella. As long as Bella remained, so would the light. Unfortunately, Marcus also recognized that this effect was not mutual. Bella's light came from another source. She blossomed in the presence of her mate, _Edward_. And as Edward drew closer, causing the threads that connected Bella and Edward to grow thicker and tauter, the more conflicted Marcus became.

Ultimately, if Aro has his way, Marcus knew the darkness within would return. Still, forced by an allegiance not of his choosing, Marcus spoke the words lest they be taken from his mind, "He is in the castle."

Aro grinned with confidence. "Let him come and the truth be heard."

The doors opened again. Bella watched as Santiago escorted a compliant visitor into the chamber. Felix moved to flank the visitor, and though his face had been covered with a sack-like hood, something stirred within Bella's sleeping memories as his scent of honey mixed with lilac and sun filled the space around her.

With a slight nudge, Bella flexed her shield around the three brothers.

"You have been accused of trespassing and harboring hostile intentions against us. How do you plead?"

"Innocent," the voice responded from under the shroud.

That _voice_! It reached into Bella's gut and scrambled everything within its reach. Although Bella would have described her shield as resilient and pliable in texture, she gasped as it suddenly shattered around her in a million jagged shards.

Felix yanked the hood off the captive's head.

_Edward!_

* * *

_A/N: Ugh! And there it is - The changed Bella seeing a very unchanged Edward. How would you expect her to react considering what she's been through and what Aro has fed her? Aro's quite convincing, no?_

_Chapter 30 already! I can't believe it. Thank you for your comments from ch. 29, and though I know I cleared up the question about Marcus sensing Edward's presence, I'd like to clarify Bella's "attack" shield. When I picture it, I see something similar to what I've seen as a result of a nuclear explosion - you know that ring that flies out from the center, flattening everything in its immediate path... yeah, that's it. This form of her shield does not embrace or surround anyone. It repels. You'll get another chance to see it in action in an upcoming chapter._

_I also need to ask for your patience. Although chapter 31 is well on it's way, it may be delayed. I have good reasons! This week is my birthday as well as my little bro's wedding. After his nuptials, I will be jetting off to see some- but not all - of my closest Twi friends, including RowanMoon (for the first time!), Billi Beavis Cullen, Pixie Kat (who is letting us crash at her house in NJ), Gasaway Alley, Frol, and Viola Cornuta. These ladies add to sunshine to my life (although, in Ohio we are getting way too much sunshine, but you know what I mean...)_

_I will endeavor to be timely, I promise, but these chapters are getting trickier to write and take more time and planning. _

_Finally, thanks for Ashling92, RosaBella75 and RowanMoon for sorting through all the various versions of this chapter. Hope it has all the best elements._


	32. Full Moon

**Chapter 31 – Full Moon**

_-All I want is here and now_

_But it's already been and gone_

_Our intentions always last that bit too long_

* * *

That smell.

The sickly-sweet smell clung to every nonliving thing in the castle – which was just about everything - was the first thing that penetrated his brain. It made him thankful the heaviness in his chest prevented him from breathing too deeply.

Disoriented, Dominic forced his eyes open. He was lying on the floor, and the reason for the chest heaviness was immediately apparent: an unconscious Gianna lay draped across him. He placed his hand on her back, assessing her breathing. "Oh, thank God," he sighed with relief feeling the gentle rhythm of her back rising and falling.

Moving his head from side to side, he inspected the surroundings. Even in the faint light, he recognized his cell. There was no need to call out to Bella though; the smell of vampire was relatively diluted indicating she was not in the next cell. An image of her upturned lips as her cloak settled on her shoulders made him doubt she would ever return to her cell.

"Gianna?" He sat up with a groan as his muscles protested every move. Gently, Dominic turned her over so he could cradle her in his lap. "G?" He ran the back of his hand gently over her pale cheek until she began to stir.

Her brow furrowed and she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. "Tell me it has all been a bad dream, Dominic. Tell me we are in your apartment."

"I wish I could, G."

"I can't take much more of this." She tried to swallow, her throat parched. "I don't remember anything after Isabella seemed to make the pain stop."

"From what I was able to see, it's like Bella and Jane were having a battle of supernatural minds. Not sure who won…I think I was hit by a wall. Then woke up here. With you."

Gianna's eyes popped opened with a look of apprehension. "None of them has the power to knock someone unconscious. So, _Bella_ must be the source." Gianna pushed herself up into a sitting position. "She must have attacked us, Dominic. I told you she would change. Obviously you don't need to 'save' her. She's quite capable of saving herself if she wants to. Don't waste your energy on her anymore."

Dominic hung his head and stared at the filth on the floor. "I know you have more experience with ... their kind, but I can't believe she's changed _that_ much. Maybe she's playing along with them? Aren't there any 'good' vampires? Bella loved that Edward guy. He must have been different than the vampires here. Maybe she is too?"

"You still believe in her after what just happened? I've told you before, and now you have seen it for yourself. They have no compassion. We are a food source and their servants, nothing more! Between losing her human memories and drinking human blood, the Volturi will have her under their command. Power corrupts _everything_ here."

He hadn't registered a word since she said the word "blood." "She drinks _human_ blood?" Dominic winced in disgust and disbelief.

"Oh, she has done more than that," a mocking voice answered Dominic's question. The couple looked to the door to see Alonzo's smirk through the bars. "Yes, she has killed. Repeatedly."

"Alonzo!" Gianna gasped. She scrambled to her feet and raced to the door to plead face-to-face with the human weasel. "Please, Alonzo. Let us out and we'll take you with us. You know damn well they are stringing you along. You'll never get immortality!"

Shoving his face between the bars, Alonzo laughed. "_You_ won't get immortality. In fact, your fate has been decided. I heard Caius gets the honor, and I get your job."

His smug laughter was cut short as Dominic shoved Gianna aside and his fist connected with Alonzo's face from between bars. A stunned Alonzo cursed as he stumbled back, cupping his nose as blood dripped to the floor despite his frantic efforts to stop it. Overhead, the clock tower bells began to chime. "Go pay a visit to your masters now, you bleeding bastard, and see how much they value your _service_." Dominic roared.

"You owe me, dog!" Alonzo hissed back, sending a spray of blood in Dominic's direction. "Gianna's blood is spoken for, but at least I convinced the guards to give you two a chance to say your goodbyes."

Gianna pushed against Dominic in an effort to say her peace. "You don't have a compassionate bone in your scrawny body, Alonzo, so don't even try to take credit for us being together."

"Okay. You're right. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of some doggy-style farewell sex." Alonzo howled with demented laughter as he swerved unsteadily down the dim corridor and out of sight.

"You're a poor excuse for a human being!" Gianna shouted at his disappearing form. "His ruthlessness has got to be the only reason he is still alive." Gianna turned from the door, walking further into the gloom of the cell. "Of course, I wasn't much better than him, was I?" Her tears began to flow as she realized she would so get what she deserved: death at the cold, unforgiving hands of the Volturi - just like all the other people she turned her back on as they faced a horrific death.

Dominic couldn't think of that side of her, quickly attributing her previous cruel behavior to an upbringing that had left her destroyed on the inside. Besides, now was not the time to be pointing fingers. He wrapped his warm arms around her. "I love you."

She wanted to shrug away from him, undeserving of the man she wanted so badly for herself, but knowing it could never be because of her actions. However, she didn't have the strength to make it happen. "I love you, too, Domenico, but I'm tired. My body, my mind – I just want it to be over. I want there to be nothingness," she cried into her hands at her words of surrender.

"Yes," Dominic said with a sigh.

Gianna sniffled wiping her tears and running nose with the back of her hand. She turned to look into Dominic's eyes. "You want it over too?" They would make a pact to die together...

"No. I'm answering your question. Yes, I still do believe in Bella. I'm not giving up hope." Dominic moved to the center of his cell. "Bella!" he yelled, "Bella, don't abandon us! Bella!"

Gianna snorted. She had abandoned hope a long time ago. Scouting out the darkest corner of the room, she sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and listening to Dominic's pathetic pleas to Bella. She didn't look up when he approached.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked quietly.

"Please."

He sat on the floor behind her. His mind warred over whether to convince her that a happy ending could still be in the cards or to join her in silent resignation.

His upbringing won the war.

"You know, my granddad gave me advice many years ago that really didn't mean much at the time …" He stopped still wondering if what he was about to say was the right thing or not, then decided what did he have to lose? "He told me shortly after my grandma passed that God does everything in His own time. It is not for humans to understand His plan, but to trust in it. Granddad said there were things he wanted his wife to know, but he always thought there was time to say it. Suddenly, it was too late. He told me to never wait to speak what is in my heart because you never know when God will decide it's your time."

Gianna listened, but didn't respond. She had discounted religion when her sexual abuse started. Why would a loving God allow such a horrible thing to happen to a child? But if there was a heaven – or hell for that matter – maybe any attempt at absolution would benefit her. "Okay. I _do_ want your forgiveness, Dominic. It's selfish and undeserved, but I still want it."

He scooted on the floor to face her. She remained curled up, so he extended his legs around her. His hands wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I forgive you."

She forced a smile for him. Unexpectedly, he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Her question was a mix of incredulous and curiosity.

"Remember when we first met – at the airport?"

"Yes. You almost hit the floor coming off the escalator. What a first impression." She shook her head but smiled at the silly twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you know why I wasn't paying attention to my feet?"

Gianna gave him a quizzical look.

"I was thinking about your legs. About them wrapped around me." He was thankful the low light and his overgrown facial hair hid the flush he felt snaking up his face.

"Do you _really_ think this was what your granddad had in mind when he said to speak your heart?"

"If I remember correctly, you weren't all that composed either! I remember someone having a bit too much _vino_ and needing an escort home after dinner." He smirked at her and gave her a slight shove on the shoulder.

"You were such a perfect gentleman, too. You could have taken advantage of me, but you didn't."

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind," he admitted, wagging his eyebrows.

They gazed at each other in the silence until their smiles faded.

"I wish I had my guitar. You know, it's the best gift anyone has ever gotten me," he said with sincerity.

"I'd even let you call me sweet cakes if I could hear you sing to me," Gianna sighed and Dominic laughed remembering their light-hearted disagreement about nicknames, the sound was low and rumbling in his chest. "Since we are following granddad's advice, can I ask you something personal?" she asked hesitantly.

"Considering the circumstances, why not?"

"What does it feel like – being a wolf?"

"Amazing. And scary."

She shook her head. "Explain."

"It feels natural somehow, when I'm in ... wolf form. Instinct takes away so much of the doubt that crowds the mind. And I feel strong, limitless in my abilities. But scary in that part of me would like to remain in that form - always."

"Do you know why you change?"

"I think it's somehow connected to my dad. He was obsessed with wolves, and when I was a kid, he told me stories about them. They creeped me out as a child, and I thought I had dismissed them from my memory, but I now realize he was telling me tales of our ancestry as wolves ... fighting vampires."

Dominic searched Gianna's face for any signs of her shrinking back from his ridiculous-sounding conclusions, but her expression hadn't changed. It encouraged him to continue, "I wasn't able to remember the stories until I changed, and then it seemed like I was more connected to my memories of my father. He also told me I'd 'understand someday' and to be 'proud of _what_ I was.' Not _who_ but _what_." Dominic shrugged. "Aro must have known my story before I did. He must know my lineage."

A new thought entered Dominic's mind: "There must be more out there who are like me!"

Gianna smiled and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. It was a sad smile though. She doubted he would ever get the answers he sought.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Dominic asked before he kissed the back of her hand.

She nodded.

"Do you really want to die?"

Gianna closed her eyes, a frown formed on her pale pink lips. "I don't see a way _not_ to."

"If we did make it out of here … do you think … Would you…" He stalled. What he was about to ask was selfish.

"I think I'd be lucky to have a sexy wolf-man in my life. I see it in your eyes, but I'm not afraid or ashamed of you, Domenico. You are special." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, G. I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you. Being with you felt … right. But once I changed, I knew with all my being, you were everything. All I want is your happiness and safety." He had spoken his heart, and he knew hers, but he had to admit the shame he felt. "Unfortunately, I can't provide you with happiness or safety. I can't even promise you a tomorrow." Dominic hung his head and pulled at his collar. The heaviness of it weighed down his heart as well as wore his skin raw.

"Shh," Gianna whispered as she slid her thin fingers under the collar, lifting it off his skin and providing instant relief. "We'll bear the burden together."

Dominic pulled her close. They rocked back and forth in each other's arms – and Dominic sang softly to her.

**( * ~ * )**

Several stories above them, Bella was in pieces. Torn to shreds by so many truths and lies, wants and needs, and changes. Her past was colliding with what she saw as her new future in Volterra, something she had only recently come to accept.

Edward stood just feet before her, yet he was a world away. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were together, playing house like they were a "normal" couple. Actually, it _was_ a lifetime ago – her _human_ lifetime.

Confused and overwhelmed, Bella tried to regain control over her shield, but to no avail. She didn't even know what she'd do with it anyway! Would she shield the brothers as instructed? Or protect Edward? The memory of him writing on the floor rushed her memory, immobilizing her with confusion as her distrust for both sides warred within. She was thankful for the anonymous protection of her hooded cloak so neither Edward nor Aro could look in her eyes and see the truth of her tumult.

Likewise, Edward's mind was filled to capacity. The assault of thoughts from the guards and the royal brothers overwhelmed his brain. He was frantically attempting to read them all, fishing out any clues to Bella's whereabouts as well as ascertain the circumstances of his captured family members. But their thoughts were chaotic, misleading, contradictory, and random. All of their minds were calling his name, clamoring for his attention.

Edward's eyes narrowed; _they had prepared for his gift! _ Frustrated, he zeroed in on Aro's thoughts alone, forcing the other minds to become background, buzzing white noise.

"You plead innocent?" Caius repeated Edward's claim.

"You have something that belongs to me," Edward spoke with an underlying growl.

_Mine_. The word played over and over in Bella's mind bringing past life memories to a boil. Edward had always made it clear he saw her as a possession; she belonged to him. As an innocent young woman she had found it flattering that someone so perfect would fawn over her, a plain and clumsy no one. But she was no longer innocent and could now see it from another perspective - as Aro had suggested: Edward was an inexperienced vampire obsessed with possessing the blood that sang to him, confusing that drive for love. Control disguised as protection. Bloodlust interpreted as love.

But her blood did not pump through her vessels any longer. Her gut twisted with the realization that Edward didn't even sense her presence in the room. Had the spell been broken when she became a vampire? Had Aro been correct about _all_ of it? Was she was dead to him?

And what of her feelings for him? Seeing them through the new eyes created in Volterra made her wonder if she had just been young and foolish, dazzled by his vampire spell. Or were they real? Either way - now what? Bella was overcome with the urge to flee, to hide and figure out the jumble of conflicting feelings that were causing her newborn emotions to undulate like a tumultuous ocean. Yet, at the same time, she was riveted to the scene before her. It promised more information...

In a manner uncharacteristic of a vampire, she shifted nervously on her feet.

Aro paid her unease no mind. Edward and Alice's appearance, though early, were not unexpected and he had no intention of losing this opportunity. He kept his mind focused. First order of business: test if Edward's presence had disarmed Bella's shield. If her shield was down, he planned to take full advantage of the covert conversation he could have with Edward. It could lead him right where Aro wanted him...

_Edward, you know we don't offer second chances. A deal is a deal._

"I wish to amend the deal," Edward responded to Aro's thoughts, not knowing he had inadvertently confirmed what Aro had previously told Bella – that she had been given to the Volturi as part of an agreement to protect the Cullens.

Bella staggered slightly from the blow. Aro was pleased with his cleverness.

_We hold all the cards – not to mention your accomplices. I'm sure Carlisle has taught you how to negotiate, yes? I think this might be a most pivotal time in your young life. Tread with the utmost care, son. _

Edward's eyes narrowed. So, this was it. Some kind of showdown. Aro wished to match wits against his. At that moment it became painfully clear to Edward exactly why Carlisle had wanted to handle the situation. With his previous experience dealing with Aro, not to mention his three hundred plus years of life experience, Carlisle was definitely the better man for this circumstance.

"State your request." Aro coolly took the lead.

Breathing in deeply, Edward tried his best to think of what Carlisle would do. This is a marathon, Edward thought, not a sprint. Cunning was Aro's method of operation, slinking closer his prey as he skimmed the ground like a jungle cat. Edward was wary of getting caught in the carefully laid details, which on the surface would appear meaningless, but in the end, could be his downfall. _Proceed with caution,_ he almost could hear Carlisle whispering in his ear.

"I have come to negotiate the release of my wife and mate, whom Alice has seen here in the castle."

"Well spoken," Aro commended. "But I am confused. It seems we have found you in the company of _another_ female." With a nod from Aro, Felix turned and opened the doors. Everyone turned to observe Jane escorting a reluctant Tanya into the room.

"Edward!" Tanya called out in relief; she had not seen him since he disappeared over the wall encompassing the city. Obviously he had been apprehended prior to her, Alice, and Jasper's arrival at the clock tower.

"Tanya, so good to see you again," Aro greeted her with a sly grin knowing they had not laid eyes upon each other since Sasha's destruction. "You sound so concerned for Edward's welfare. How..._close_…you two must be."

Reflexively, Tanya curled slightly in upon herself as all eyes scrutinized her; Volturi attention was something vampires never sought out. She held her tongue, looking instead to Edward for guidance.

"Ah, I see. No comment. Isn't that..._intriguing_?"

"You know it's not like that, Aro!" Edward responded vehemently to the implication in Aro's statement.

Jane shifted forward to gain her master's attention. Surely Edward's insolence should be punished. Aro staved her off with a minute wave of his hand. "I have not read your memories for some time now. Things could have changed," Aro shrugged. "She is a lovely creature, even among our kind."

Edward held out his hand confidently.

Aro declined his offer. "Well, let's just assume for the moment that you are on a visit to Volterra to inquire about Isabella, and you just _happen_ to bring this unmated beauty as your companion. What I really want you to share with these witnesses is why you have so mistreated the woman you claim to cherish?"

Edward poked into Aro's mind hoping for a clue as to where this line of questioning was going, but Aro's question just kept repeating over and over. "I have _never_ mistreated Bella."

"Maybe not physically. Again, I'm sure Carlisle instilled respect into your moral fiber, but what about neglect, Edward? What about telling lies?"

Bella's eyes widened even as she shrunk further into her cloak. Was Aro defending her? Without conscious thought, Bella's shield bloomed around her mimicking her growing curiosity, but it did not venture far enough to envelop Edward, who stood several feet in front of the dais.

"Do humans belong in our world, Edward?"

Edward froze and blinked rapidly as Aro's thoughts abruptly and completely vanished! His eyes darted toward Marcus, Caius, and the two guards concealed in their cloaks. Their mental chatter was gone! What could...?

Panic showed in Edward's eyes, and his sudden change in demeanor alerted Aro he had been cut off from his gift. Edward was off-balance and unarmed. The time to pounce was now. "Answer!" Aro prompted.

"No," Edward responded hesitantly.

"And you had said those very words to Bella at one time, did you not? You left to _protect_ her?"

"You know this to be true. Bella also understands why..."

"Does she? How do you know this? Can you read her thoughts?"

"I explained my reasoning. She forgave me." Edward's control over his emotions began to unravel as he was asked to relive the most difficult decision he had ever made, and its near tragic consequences. His face took on a subtle mask of tortured guilt, and his eyes jerked to the unknown figure next to Aro. _It couldn't be...?_

Aro pressed on. "She is so accepting of us, so forgiving, and you are so … dense. You owed her everything. Instead, you returned to her life, _still_ without providing her a means to defend herself from beings with almost unlimited power. Why?"

Edward mentally scrambled to find balance between focusing on Aro's questions and regaining a read on the individuals before him. The loss of his ability was completely unsettling and disorienting. "We…we were no good apart."

"Yes, I forgot. An addict and his drug..." Aro let the words stolen from Edward's mind hang in the air.

"I love her. I don't expect _you_ to understand!" Edward fired back, his anger and frustration clouding his logic, and making him lash out heedless of the repercussions.

Jane shot a hopeful look in Aro's direction. Again, he waved her off and continued his interrogation. "How many times did she ask to be changed? And don't fib." Aro waved an admonishing finger at Edward. "You know I can find out very easily."

"Eighteen."

The guards hissed. Marcus shook his head.

"If you loved her as you say, why would you not change her? Why would you leave her vulnerable in a world that destroys humans so quickly and efficiently?"

Aro stood, and Edward had to raise his head to look into the leader's eyes. His questions now came faster, his accusatory tone growing in intensity. "How many times does it take for you to learn? James, Laurent, Victoria, those unpredictable, volatile wolves, and at one point, even myself – any one of us could have ended her life in an instant. And all you gave her was false hope!" Aro paused for dramatic effect. "But you never had any intentions of changing her, did you? You feared she wouldn't attract you anymore without that delicious scent pumping though her veins!"

Aro shot from his chair materializing just inches from Edward, purposely leaving the confines of Bella's shield. He had Edward just where he wanted him, he only had to slip one more line to Edward – this time mentally - _You were a coward! _Aro's thoughts slammed into Edward. _Admit it!_

"You're right. I made a mistake! I was a coward!" Edward cried out in aggravation and regret.

A dazzling smug smile slid across Aro's face. It alarmed Edward immediately. Somehow he had crossed the line Aro had been unrelenting in manipulating him toward. Edward's postured stiffened. Aro had caused him to lose control ... there certainly would be consequences.

While Edward attempted to rewind and examine the conversation in his mind, Aro silently turned and glided back to his seat.

Under her cloak, Bella had begun to tremble from the impact of Edward's spoken words.

Without the benefit of hearing Aro's thoughts, the audible portion of the conversation before her had a _very_ different connotation. She had heard Aro accuse Edward of solely desiring her for her singing blood. In Edward's confusion, he instead had answered Aro's _unheard_ claim that he was a coward for not changing her. When he confessed to Aro's mental claim, it had appeared to the witnesses Edward had agreed he only wanted Bella as long as she was his singer – something she could _never_ be again.

"In the light of your _mistake_, I believe Isabella would prefer to remain here." Aro sat relaxing his hands into his lap. A satisfied grin crawled across Caius's pale pink lips.

"She doesn't belong here," Edward pleaded.

With an unsteady hand, Bella removed her hood. Her movement caught Edward's eyes immediately. The hypothesis his heart had dismissed as ludicrous, that Bella could be the unknown figure shielding the Volturi's thoughts, was instantly and alarmingly confirmed as he saw her flawless face. The hollow, stricken expression in her piercing red eyes destroyed him. This was the Bella from Alice's vision which had sent him hurling to the castle moments ago.

"It's obvious I _do_ belong here." Her voice rang out with the tonal perfection all vampires possessed; however, the ice-cold inflection of her delivery was more than he could bear.

Edward dropped to his knees in anguish that had nothing to do with Jane's ability to punish. "Bella? Bella, what have they done to you?"

"What _you_ should have done. That is, if you truly loved me for _me_. But you don't. I understand that now. And now it's too late, Edward. I'm not human anymore, but you are free. There is no blood within me to sing to you, for you to protect or covet. I have no value to you anymore." Panic welled up inside of her at the meaning of her words, and she knew she would be hyperventilating had she still been human. "What a fool I am. I had been asking for the very thing that would separate us. Why did I have to learn the truth from Aro? Because now it's too late! I can't go back. I've lost _everything_."

She pulled her gaze away from Edward's agonized golden eyes to find every eye trained on her. He would not make her show weakness again! No. No. No!

"I am done here," Bella pronounced in a tone that was strong yet forced before she shot from the room. No one attempted to intervene in her escape – except Edward. He sprung to his feet to give chase; however, Felix and Santiago hurled their bodies at Edward. The resulting collision halted all three of them. The guards wrestled Edward's hands behind his back and yanked him to a stand.

"Nice catch." Caius smirked, pleased with his guards' responsiveness.

"You bastards!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled against his captors. "What did you do to her?"

"Granted her wish," Aro responded matter-of-factly. "Being a vampire suits her very well. As you can tell, she is quite gifted, too." _And she's mine now, Edward._

"You've turned her against me."

"No. I'd say you did that _quite_ successfully on your own, my boy."

"Then do your worse to me, but I'm not leaving without her."

"Even though it would be the easiest solution for you, you know we would never destroy someone as gifted as yourself. Waste not, after all. So, I believe that leaves you with only one choice if you wish to remain with your beloved, who obviously wishes to remain here..."

"That's it, isn't it? You want me."

"Oh, not just you," Aro said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Alice," Edward groaned.

"Consequences, Edward."

"Maybe it is time for a family reunion?" Caius suggested with barely concealed enthusiasm.

"Yes. Fetch Alice and her mate, would you, Heidi?" Aro said.

Within a minute, Heidi returned with Alec, Afton, Alice, and Jasper. The Cullens were escorted to where Edward stood before the Volturi.

_Edward, are you alright? Did you see Bella? _Alice's thoughts pushed into his mind.

Edward nodded.

_Are we leaving here?_

Edward's eyes dropped to the floor; he shook his head. Aro's mind was clear. Edward, Alice and Jasper were to be detained in Volterra - indefinitely.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was tense.

Edward's eyes snapped up to see the telltale signs Alice was caught in a vision_. She knew his decision._

Once her vision played out, Alice found her voice, though it shook with apprehension. "If you keep the three of us here, Edward will starve himself. He will be of no use to you."

Aro frowned. "Come here, seer," he commanded.

Jane accompanied Alice to the dais where Aro approached and took her hand. He glared into her eyes as he read her. The look of displeasure on his face was clear.

"Do _you_ wish to negotiate?" Edward asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Aro crossed his arms over his chest, his lips contorting into a sneer. Having Edward was pointless if he lingered half dead! "Alice remains, Jasper can depart with Carlisle, Tanya, and Eleazar," Aro countered.

"It won't work, Aro," Marcus spoke up. "Chelsea cannot overpower a mating bond. She would never be loyal."

Frustrated with the mangling of his perfect plan, Aro again took Alice's hand. The vision of Edward remained unchanged. Releasing her hand, he paced on the dais. Marcus and Caius followed his agitated movements with their eyes. Edward had succeeded in one thing – playing on Aro's greatest vulnerability. Control. Yes, Aro wanted Alice's gift, but in this moment, with all eyes upon him, he wanted Edward's subjugation even more.

Grinding his teeth, Aro stopped, pointing emphatically at Edward. "You will renounce your coven and remain here. The rest can leave. If they return, heads _will_ roll. My final offer."

_Edward, no! _Alice pleaded in his mind, already aware of his decision.

Edward nodded slightly. "Agreed."

* * *

_A/N: Well? Did you foresee this happening? Probably... Hoped you enjoyed it. I know one thing for sure, I want Aro as my lawyer!_

_Sorry for the extended time needed for this chapter. I had a lovely time with my Twi-besties in NJ (thanks for the well-wishes). Nothing like riding with the pack out to the Jersey Shore : / My rented Ford Focus did amazingly well keeping up with the Cadillacs, BMWs, and Lexus'! But I am glad for the extra time cuz ch. 32 is **kicking** my brain. Maybe a few ideas and/or encouragement from readers will help!_

_I won't say much about the Robsten drama, only that it does make me sad. Strong emotions make me what to express them in writing, but what do you do when your "subjects" of inspiration are the cause of your grief? Blah._

_Thanks to Ashling92 for her awesome dedication, RowanMoon for her quick turnaround, and RosaBella75 for sneaking in under the wire!_


	33. Leave out all the Rest

**Chapter 32 – Leave out all the Rest**

_-I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

* * *

Carlisle was startled when Jane appeared in front of him in the office. _How long had he and Eleazar been waiting?_ He blinked rapidly before he rose to his feet.

Jane casually looked back over her shoulder. "Thank you, Corin. You may return to the tower."

"You distracted us with her effect!" Eleazar snapped to attention. "This is part of your _hospitality_? Drugging your guests!" He directed his anger at Jane before spitting venom at her feet. "I see things have only gotten worse around here."

Carlisle shook his head to clear out the cobwebs he felt had taken up residence. "We've been restrained?"

"Yes," Eleazar answered. "Kept here quietly under a spell, if you will. The aftereffect, unfortunately, will be much less pleasant, I can assure you."

"Where is my family?" Carlisle spun and charged at Jane.

Her eyes cautioned him to cease his aggression, and Carlisle heard Eleazar call his name in warning. Both men anticipated the blaze of pain, but instead Jane only raised her thin eyebrows.

"As Aro considers you both to be friends, I will respectfully refrain. Come, the masters request your presence."

Jane led, Carlisle and Eleazar followed. As they left the office, they paid little attention to the human male, who smelled strongly of fresh blood. Once in the turret room, instant relief flooded Carlisle's system when saw his family intact, although it did little to calm the queasiness gathering in his gut. What were the brothers up to that they felt the need to delay him and Eleazar?

The Cullens and Denalis were ushered before the brothers.

_Edward, we're okay. Bella? _Carlisle's thoughts reached out to his son.

"She's here," he whispered.

"Ah, my old friend, Carlisle. I do apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had some matters to attend to that couldn't be postponed. I asked Corin to provide you with some stress relief – you did seem so tense. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds as a host? " Aro offered as an explanation to the obvious displeasure registering on Carlisle's face."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. There was always just enough behind Aro's words to make them appear authentic, but there was also purpose behind every action Aro took. Carlisle knew him well, and Eleazar even more so - there was a specific reason Aro didn't want him and Eleazar present. "What have you done to my family in my absence?" Carlisle questioned without hesitation.

Edward's eyes shifted focus to the polished marble floor. He knew his father would fight his decision to stay. However, Edward saw it as his only way to reach Bella and still protect his family.

These thoughts were confirmed by the images floating in Aro's head hinting he would destroy Edward's coven one by one if Edward did not comply. Of course, Aro would never verbalize this in front of so many witnesses, and Edward's talent made doing so unnecessary.

Aro had proved he could take what he wanted with his abduction of Bella, leaving Edward no other choice but to believe Aro could do as he threatened: take his coven down at will.

Besides, he had rescue Bella. His heart sank as he again recalled her cloaked in the Volturi uniform. There was no doubt he had failed her miserably. If he could just find her…

_Do it!_

Alice's determined thoughts broke Edward from his internal intrigues. He shot her a look, but her gaze was locked on Jasper. Though Jasper didn't meet Edward's eyes, his thoughts were clearly directed at him: _Edward, find her. We'll do what we can. Act fast!_

Before Edward could process the meaning of Jasper's words, all heads turned in the direction of a strained sound. Standing at Caius's left, Chelsea was … _weeping_. Her agonized moans making up for the blood-red eyes that couldn't shed tears. The brothers were on their feet in an instant, puzzlement covered their faces at they scrutinized Chelsea's bizarre behavior - until Caius caught the gazes of the Cullens, whose eyes were fixed all on Jasper.

"Stop this attack!" he commanded having put all the clues together. At his alarmed words, the guards moved forward, but were still in the dark as to exactly _what_ kind of attack was occurring…

In that split second of confusion, all hell broke lose at break-neck speed.

Tanya took full advantage of the hiccup in the well-oiled Volturi machine, lunging at the guard nearest to her. With a guttural yell, she stunned Afton, grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back until it snapped off with a loud crunch. She kicked his legs out from under him and quickly swung around to face the attack she anticipated coming from behind. Using her momentum, she swung Afton's detached arm around her body and it connected with Alec's ribcage, thwarting his attack.

Eleazar moved with incredible speed to Tanya's side, fending off another assault by Santiago. As the two men grappled, Carlisle directed his attack toward the brothers. Despite his determination, he found himself defected by Renata's shield over and over. Still he relentlessly tried to break through as soon as his bearings returned.

Jasper stalked closer to Chelsea amid the mêlée going on around him. Keeping her distracted was vital to the group standing a chance of succeeding against the Volturi. Never before had he unleashed his gift in such a concentrated form. In front of him, Chelsea sank to her knees, holding her head between her hands as she cried and groaned with unbearable, crushing feelings of loss and sorrow. The despair unhinged her gift, sending it ricocheting around the room, adding confusion to the chaos.

Edward turned and made a dash for the doors. His job was to find Bella...

"Stop the emotion manipulator!" Caius bellowed over the disappointing response by the guard.

Foreseeing that it would be Jane to follow Caius's command and attack Jasper, Alice leapt on her back, struggling to get Jane's head in a firm grip, not only to keep her gaze averted from her mate, but hopefully to rip it clean from her neck.

Figures blurred around the room while jagged pieces of marble and granite flew in all directions. Above the noise of the bedlam, Aro demanded Alice and Edward not be destroyed. To Edward, that only meant one thing: the rest were completely expendable. He hesitated.

"Go!" he heard Jasper yell, and Edward knew his brother must have sensed his uncertainty. But before he could resume his mission, Edward found himself caged between Felix and Demitri. He fought them both, seeking freedom, but the single-minded guards couldn't be overpowered.

It was Alice's sharp scream that brought the brief battle to a final stop.

Heidi had managed to tear Alice's hold from Jane. Freed, Jane spun around to attack Alice with an excruciating jolt of pain. The cry from his mate was all it took to break Jasper's concentration, allowing Chelsea a reprieve.

Rushing toward Alice as she lay on the floor under Jane's torture, Jasper turned his back on Chelsea. With a vengeance, she attacked him from behind. He didn't fight her, instead Jasper allowed Chelsea to secure him indicating his surrender. Alice's cries ceased, Chelsea regained her faculties, and the Cullens and Denalis, already out numbered, were subdued.

When the dust settled and silence ruled, Aro tugged on his suit coat to pull it straight while he assessed the scene before him. A one-armed Afton and Santiago held Eleazar secure; Alec had corralled a slightly disoriented Carlisle. Heidi stood over an injured Tanya, who still managed a smirk as she clung triumphantly to a thick wad of Heidi's sleek, dark hair in her hand. Edward stood helpless in the confines of Felix and Demitri's steel grip wondering what their fates would hold now.

"Carlisle!" Aro spoke with the tone of a reprimanding parent. Alec ushered Carlisle to the front of the dais. "How _dare_ you bring this ... this... anarchy to my home? I demand reparations."

From the back of the room, Eleazar muttered, "_Leverage_."

"I renounce my coven!" Edward called out.

Aro's postured softened and he inclined his head to view Edward. "Release him," Aro commanded. "You have something more to offer?"

_Please, no, Edward. There has to be another way! _

Edward's eyes met Alice's as he acknowledged her plea. "No. This is the only way. Please, explain my reasons to the rest when you can."

Edward moved slowly to stand in front of the brothers, carefully taking in the thoughts of each one of his family members on the way. How he wished they could hear his thoughts...maybe they would understand.

When he stopped in front of Aro, he knew without reservation what the leader craved – not just for Edward to give his talent to the Volturi, but to give his loyalty to them as well. Edward hoped for his family's sake his offering would be enough to spare them. With eyes downcast, Edward sunk to his knees before Aro. "Let them go as you promised. I'll swear my allegiance … Master."

"NO!" Carlisle's protest filled the room. "You have taken one member of my coven, you will _not_ have another. He's my … son."

"Carlisle!" Edward snapped, growling at his father-figure, his voice leaving no doubt of his conviction. "This is _my_ choice. I _will_ remain with my mate. How could you expect me to do otherwise?"

"Edward, we can appeal to our friends," Carlisle reasoned. "We will tell them what happened here. I'm convinced they will help us to get Bella released."

Edward's expression softened. Carlisle still believed he could reason with the Volturi... "No. Look around, Carlisle. It's too late for that. I will not be the reason any of you are harmed. My life isn't worth saving without Bella; you know this. Go. Leave, don't come back, and I beg you not to involve others. It's the only way to end this peacefully."

"Wisdom speaks at last," Caius remarked sarcastically.

"All have witnessed Edward's declaration to remain. Escort our guests from the premises. Heidi will pilot the jet. Felix, Jane, and Alec, you will accompany them back to Seattle." Aro turned his attention to Carlisle. "I give you my word, no harm will come to Edward and Isabella if they reside with us. Our leniency should be noted in this circumstance. You know Alice's gift is not without fault, so it would behoove you to follow your creation's explicit instructions or there could be ... unfortunate consequences. "

With a wave of his hand, Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya, Jasper, and Alice were briskly escorted out of the room. No goodbyes or second thoughts, though Tanya's parting profanity-laced vow to sever sensitive parts of Aro's anatomy helped to ease the bitterness and uncertainty welling in Edward's gut at the hasty removal of his family. Alice was nearly in a panic, and it took all of Jasper's ability just to keep her moving forward. Edward's mind clung to their thoughts until they faded out of range.

Before Edward, the brothers took their seats. Aro dramatically drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair while he gazed appraisingly at Edward. _What to do with you now?_

"I wish to see my wife," Edward answered Aro's unspoken question.

"A _privilege_ you will have to earn, my boy. However, I will allow you to reside in her previous quarters until such time you are deemed _worthy_. Afton, Santiago … if you will."

Resigned to do Aro's bidding in exchange for the opportunity to see Bella, Edward complied with his escort to Bella's "quarters," only to find they more resembled a holding cell.

"Enjoy your stay," Afton intoned as he closed the door behind Edward.

Alone, a mixture of scents assaulted his senses, but the one that blotted out all the rest was Bella's lingering human scent. Edward let it consume him and he greedily breathed it in, wallowing completely in its fading existence.

Gravitating to where her human scent was the strongest, he found himself on a bed. The smell of freesia and strawberries had been heavily embedded into the material leaving no question this was where she had writhed during her transition ... also alone and in incredible pain. _Because of him_. The punishment for his pathetic, self-centered decisions should have been his to bear alone. The Volturi should have taken _him_, made _him_ suffer – not Bella, who he had given no other option but to remain human.

Then he realized – Aro had sent him to this room _as_ punishment.

He had not had a moment to rejoice over Bella being found, and it was difficult to find that joy as he lamented over his regretful lapses in judgment. How right Aro had been that he was a coward, not because he feared he'd love Bella any less, that was simply impossible, but for putting his concerns over her choices. His reservations had clouded his judgment – hadn't his whole family, save for Rosalie, told him as much when they "voted" Bella should become vampire?

Her vampire scent beckoned to him as much as her human scent and it aroused the vampire in him while cruelly reminding him _she_ had paid for his indiscretions. Paid with her life. Yet … it cemented for him the fact she was, in fact, his one true mate.

_Bella was vampire._

But at whose hands? The question was raised the primal side of his nature. It raged at the thought of Aro or any other vampire sinking his teeth into her beautiful, fragrant flesh, drinking the blood that was his and his alone. Edward's fists clutched the bedding beneath his hands until his fingertips ripped through the material.

Images of her assault flashed in vague, violent pictures in his mind. Had she fought against it? Did she call to him in her distress and fright? Or did she curse his already cursed existence for leaving her vulnerable to such an attack? By her reaction in the turret room, her anger toward him was clear – just as it had been the morning she left.

The memory of her driving off in his Aston Martin on the morning he last saw her human came marching callously into his mind, allowing her last words to claw slowly down his memory, creating gashes that could never be mended.

Edward pulled the handful of material and it shredded easily in his hands, sending downy feathers airborne. They invaded his too-crowded mind with painful flashbacks of their honeymoon. Bella had been the sum of his worth and he had failed her! All of his anguish exploded from his body in an agonizing wail.

As a result, the heartbeats of the humans in the area accelerated in alarm.

He had sensed their presence; the scent of their blood. But it was their fluttering hearts that beckoned to the predator in him. This was when the obvious finally snagged his full attention: the owner of one of those heartbeats was definitely _not_ human.

His nose easily traced the distinct smell to the opening at the top of the cell. On the other side of the wall, two minds flowed with anxious thoughts caused by his vocal outburst. "I won't hurt you," Edward spoke evenly, motivated by curiosity. "Who are you?"

There was no response though they did wonder who he was and who he was speaking to. Edward's words had also caught the attention of the guards in the hallway; they were listening as well.

Edward moved to stand below the barred opening. Slightly coiling his legs, he sprung vertically, grabbing the bars. As his feet dangled below him, he peered into the room. Clearly, he saw a male and female huddled together on the floor. The female he recognized as Gianna.

Almost immediately, as Edward had expected, the man's eyes located his presence in the window. In Quileute, Edward asked the man his name. In response, he pulled Gianna closer as if to shield her with his body, but didn't answer. Edward repeated the question, again in Quileute.

"I…I don't understand you. What do you want?" Dominic responded to the strange eyes glaring between the bars above him.

"Who's there?" Gianna asked Dominic, squinting her eyes in Edward's direction.

"Are you Quileute?" Edward asked.

"I'm Dominic. And this is –"

"Gianna," Edward answered before Dominic could get her name out of his mouth. "We've met before. I never forget a scent…and I smell _wolf_."

Dominic turned away as he enveloped Gianna in his arms. "Well don't flatter yourself. I'd rather stick my nose in a sweaty gym sock than breathe in your reek."

To Edward, he certainly _acted _like a Quileute wolf … and in all likelihood, affected Alice in the same way.

The approaching sound of clapping drew Edward's attention back to his cell. With a clang, the door opened and Aro entered. Edward dropped to the ground to face him.

"Very good. You solved the riddle. _He_ made Isabella disappear from dear Alice's sight." Aro sat in one of the two upholstered chairs speaking only loud enough for vampire ears, "Dominic is a very naughty wolf-man. He and Gianna brought Isabella here to us. If you so chose, I can arrange for you to, how shall we say, to settle your debt with them."

Edward didn't need to hear Aro's thoughts to understand his barbaric meaning. "You would let me destroy them? Don't you need him to block Alice?"

"True, now that I had to let her go, but it is your right to vengeance."

Appearing to consider Aro's offer, Edward eavesdropped on Dominic's thoughts. They centered mostly on Gianna's welfare, but he also was optimistic Bella would come to help them escape…

"No. Not yet. They need to suffer a while longer. Then, I might be interested," Edward hedged.

Aro cocked his head, sizing up Edward's response. "I don't believe you, but that is neither here nor there. We have plans for them if you do not. And speaking of plans, I know you have given your word to place your loyalty with us, but you must understand I like the deck stacked in my favor, as they say. So I have brought some insurance that you will do as you have promised."

Two women entered the open door, positioning themselves behind Aro. They smiled approvingly at Edward.

Edward knew why they were there, and the women were eagerly anticipating their purpose. "Of course, Corin and Chelsea."

"Ah, good. I see introductions are not needed. How your gift must save time! Wonderful!" Aro spouted. "You have already sworn your loyalty, and Chelsea will assure you follow through with that vow, my boy. And, I guess, if you cannot find joy in your work with us, Corin can provide that as well. They will remain close by, at least in the beginning, but hopefully you will come to call Volterra home, as Isabella has." Aro sighed at Edward's hard expression. "Oh, Edward. The stubbornness of youth…."

"You stole my mate. Took her humanity from her. Let me think she was _dead_! In return, you want my trust and loyalty?"

"Again, you fail to see the positives. It was within our right to end her life. Instead, we aided her in reaching her destiny - perfection." Aro rose to leave. "Oh, I know your penchant for humans and shifters, but I wouldn't get too attached."

Hate for Aro pulsed through Edward, but his need to refrain for Bella's sake kept his anger in check. "What have you done to convince Bella to remain here?" Edward asked as Aro reached the door.

"I've answered that, but perhaps now you are willing to not just hear, but to listen? We have given her what she wished for - equality. Too bad you failed to see her potential. But, your loss is our gain. Oh, and please do help yourself to the sustenance in the cabinet. Isabella found it quite … satisfactory."

Aro's cloak swished behind him as he departed, leaving Corin and Chelsea alone with Edward. Corin grinned like the fabled Cheshire cat, her thoughts crude and explicit.

"Not in my lifetime," Edward responded flatly to her mental propositioning.

"Too bad." She frowned. "I could incapacitate you and have my way with you if I so desire."

Chelsea raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Fine," Corin capitulated to Chelsea's show of authority. "Now just relax, this won't hurt a bit."

In his short human life, Edward had never experience a drug-induced high, not that he wasn't guilty of shooting some of his father's whiskey when he knew he could get away with it, but this feeling was different.

It was sudden, intense, andvery_ physical. _ "Don't," Edward pushed out as he staggered back hoping the distance would lessen her effect … until it paralyzed and engulfed him.

"This is your initial dosing," purred Corin. "It won't be this good again, so enjoy it while you can - or you'll spend the rest of your time here _wishing_ you had."

Edward's back hit the wall as he clutched his stomach feeling a sensation of warmth spread outward. It crawled through his vessels, into his extremities, wrapping his whole body in comfort and safety like a treasured childhood blanket. He gasped as the full effect washed into his brain, the accompanying light-headedness effectively erasing every fear, concern, and rational thought. It was so simple to give in to it as it welcomed him with open arms, promising he could remain in this limbo where time was suspended and nothing could be wrong ever again.

Closing his eyes, Edward felt as though, once again, he could dream. The gentle wave of flowing water swept him away. As he floated on his back, Bella appeared, but not in body, she was the essence of the warm air, the hypnotizing sound of the bubbling of the water around him, and in the sweet heat of the sun that brightly shone upon him.

It occurred to him: this was a beautiful gift from the masters.

Images of Aro, Caius and Marcus floated in the background, behind the clouds drifting overhead. Indeed, they were good benefactors, willing to nurture his talent, bring him into the fold. No more would he be the "freak," but an asset among other like-talented vampires. Loyalty was rewarded. This was his first taste of what could be…

"He looks so peaceful and innocent, does he not?" Corin sighed wistfully.

Although it was clear he was in a hypnotized state under Corin's effect, Edward was still a quick and agile fighter. Chelsea kept alert while she continued to flood a compromised Edward with her bonding effect.

"Come closer," Corin said softly noting Chelsea's trepidation.

"Your offer is appreciated, but I find it wise to limit my exposure to your gift."

"As you wish. I do think we have given our new brother a wonderful welcoming gift." Corin continued to appraise her latest conquest. "Do you think sister Isabella will still want him? He is rather…tempting."

"He _believes_ she is his mate. How a vampire could _mate_ with a human …" Chelsea recoiled in disgust. "But now she is no longer his singer, so we will see. And once she is with him, we will know if she accepts him as her mate now that she is one of us."

"_Love_. You forgot to consider love," Edward slurred in his Corin-induced stupor.

The two women laughed openly.

"_Human_ emotion. You know instinct and wisdom rule for our kind," Chelsea corrected him. "Or maybe your absurd diet has addled your brain?"

"On the contrary," Edward continued as his knees went weak, and he slid down the rough wall. "It has enabled me to understand and see what eludes even the eldest of you."

"If that were true, you would not be here, would you?" Chelsea challenged. "Your Isabella is special, I will give you that much credit. I think we shall pay her a visit."

Edward laughed dryly. "You think you know her? Know her mind? I'm sure she'll surprise you. She always does."

* * *

_A/N: I love Edward's last words here - taken straight from Breaking Dawn, Chapter 19, p.381._

_I hope the chapter was satisfactory - I always work (read: agonize) for them to be worth your time. And the team is working hard as well! _

_Questions? Comments? Fire away! I'll be sure to respond. And thank you to those (and you know who you are, so smile for me!) who support me with their feedback every chapter - it does more for this story than you'll ever know._


	34. Solar Midnight

**Chapter 33 - Solar Midnight**

_-I can see the truth in you…_

_Throw away the darkness. I wanna see you shining._

* * *

Marcus sat in relative darkness; it was a welcome companion and the reason he often chose to close his eyes. They were once one. Now he was darkness, nothingness - all that remained since Didyme's brilliant light was extinguished.

Such were his somber thoughts as he gazed unblinkingly at the two elegantly dancing flames before him. _Fire_. Ironically, it was one of his remaining amusements. True, he knew the chemical and physical mechanics behind its creation; however, fire seemed more than just the sum of its theoretical parts. It transcended scientific explanation to remain an exquisite mystery of beauty.

He came here to seek solitude. Distraction.

Isabella had presented him with a troublesome predicament. She had opened doors he had long closed and barred. He had relinquished hope, and quite frankly, found acceptance easier to embrace once he had.

But his gift wouldn't let him ignore that love was once again present in this place, and with love came hope. This was what Isabella had brought with her. And what Gianna had recently reclaimed.

It sparked something within him, not thoughts, fortunately, for Aro would have rooted them out and squashed them with his silver-tipped tongue. No, Isabella had resurrected _emotions_ – and for vampire kind, emotions could be far more potent than thoughts.

Marcus recalled the first time Isabella and Edward stood before him. He did not wish for them to leave so soon – or ever. They were beacons, drawing him into their light and welcoming him back to Didyme's arms. Other than being reunited with his lost mate, nothing had made him feel as _real _as when Isabella and Edward were together in his presence.

Isabella, his immortal symbol of hope and love. Sired by him, part of him. _His_.

He felt the need to possess her light. Keep its soft glow of hope close. Even though Aro had succeeded in filling Isabella's mind and heart with doubts about Edward being her true mate, Marcus – and therefore Aro as well – knew the truth of their unbreakable bond. It mesmerized Marcus and drew him in like a moth to a consuming, red-hot flame.

Substance. Hope. Love. What was not his any longer - was it possible vicariously through Isabella?

_No. _She belonged to another, bound by a stronger tie than a sire bond.

His unfocused mind wistfully recalled watching children catch fireflies in glass jars on balmy summer nights. They delighted in the blinking glow, but all too soon, the captured insects ceased to shine, unhappy in captivity. Would Isabella's light cease as she was forced to long for Edward, who, due to Aro's lies, dwelled on the outside of her glass prison?

Worse yet, would Isabella succumb to the zeal of power, a strong lure and one that had, up to this point, been something she had not possessed? Aro dangled power like a carrot on a string in front of all he sought to join the ranks of the guard. Once ensnared, Chelsea guaranteed no one ever left. Hook, line and sinker...

Marcus hung his head. He and Didyme had learned after centuries that the pursuit of power didn't foster love; on the contrary, it smothered it. This was before Chelsea, and they had almost escaped.

Like himself and Didyme, Isabella and Edward's love was doomed if they remained in Volterra. Hearts hardened from the quest for control and ambition for domination in this place. In fact, he had already sensed that poisonous relationship budding between Isabella and Jane.

Suddenly, the outcome of Aro's plan became crystal clear: Edward would never leave this place without his one true mate. And while Chelsea could never break the bond between mates, she would eventually compel Edward's allegiance to the Volturi. By the time Bella sorted out her quandary around her newfound power while teasing apart the lies from the truth, Edward's fate would be sealed, his loyalty secured.

The tables would then be turned. Under a perfect storm of Aro and Chelsea's creation, with a heavy dose of Corin, no doubt, Edward will be trapped. Though tied to Bella, the pain of separation from Corin would be incapacitating for Edward. Bella would remain within the walls of Volterra as she would be no more abandon Edward than he would forsake her, caught in the unending game of domination and coerced submission.

_Fireflies within the glass jar._

As a result, their love would wither, leaving Marcus once again in bitter darkness. He shifted in the unyielding wooden pew.

None of his revelation would be news to Aro if he were to read Marcus's thoughts; after all, Aro had skillfully crafted it all. While Marcus's emotions could roil undetected beneath his zombie-like appearance, however, his thoughts on the matter could no longer continue. He couldn't risk dwelling on any intentions to interfere...

Marcus closed his lids and focused on recreating the brilliance of the flame in all its different hues before his mind's eye, preventing his thoughts from wandering into forbidden arenas….

**( ~ * ~ )**

Despite her rambling thoughts, Edward's agonized wail had penetrated the stone walls and seeped into Bella's psyche.

She paced in her newly-appointed, private room like an agitated animal. The decorative accents of her surroundings were in shades of deep purple, and the 19th century furniture would certainly have made Mr. Darcy feel right at home. Sardonically, she couldn't help but wonder if the interior design was compliments of Edward or Alice's stolen memories. Neither the décor itself nor the unmistakable effort to make her feel "at home" brought her any comfort.

_Edward_.

Bella paused to close her eyes. She was still reeling from seeing him – here. Now.

_Why_?

She had grieved his loss while she burned on her pyre-bed. She had taken on the duty of safe-guarding the Cullens despite their non-interference in her fight to become a vampire. And now that the reality of Edward's so-called love was laid bare by his own admission, she had cut loose her denial about the true foundation of her and Edward's relationship. Aro was correct: it had been a misunderstanding.

She had swallowed all of the repulsive reality before her, and now all that remained was the undigested anger - anger she had effectively channeled into her talent.

Bella used this bitterness to build a wall around her, one that insured she would only rely on herself. Between her emotional barrier and her talent to physically repel others, her solitary confinement was all but guaranteed. And even though Edward's cry had shaken the walls of her fortress, the foundation was intact.

She resumed her pacing. Did she have the strength to confront him? Did he expect her to be the same ineffectual "Bella" that he faced the morning when he again denied her request to be changed? The naïve Bella who thought her husband loved her for who she was? The frail human who was nothing in comparison to her supernatural protector?

Her pacing quickened. So, he had come to claim her back ... But had he not given her up? She was not his to _possess_ any longer.

Still, she couldn't deny the pull she felt to find him. His burning eyes peering from the back of her mind provoking her need to ask him "_Why?"_ Why come for her now? Did he ever truly believe he loved her as she had believed in her love for him?

Embarrassment was the emotion that pushed itself into the forefront of her ubiquitous, racing mind. She felt so foolish, a victim of lies and manipulations from all sides. The last one to know.

But where was he now? What had become of him?

In her haste to retreat from the spotlight of the turret room, she had not considered his fate. And regardless of her conflicted feelings, she had a deep-seated need to know. _Find him_.

Spinning on her heels, Bella charged to her door – only to come face-to-face with Corin and Chelsea.

"Greetings, sister. You seem ... disconcerted," Corin remarked as she stood only inches from Bella.

"Edward. What has been done with him?"

"He is resting comfortably. It may interest you to know he has decided to join us. Remain here in Volterra," Chelsea added, attempting to gauge Bella's reaction to the news.

"Remain? In what capacity?" Bella questioned feeling her shield expand protectively in response to what her gut instinctively told her was a questionable development. The Edward she knew was too fiercely loyal to Carlisle to remain with the Volturi.

"Eventually as part of the guard. Just like yourself." Bella's expression went flat - guarded. "Does this displease you?" Corin asked. "We understand after the way you had been treated... But do not fret, the Masters will take steps to insure his behavior will be exemplary," Corin ventured.

"I must see him." Bella moved to circumvent the female vampires, but they shifted to block her movement.

"Now is not the best time," Corin stated flatly.

"He has asked for you to keep your distance," Chelsea added.

Bella's throat burned with parched thirst. Her extreme emotions ramped up at the perceived entrapment and evasive manner of her fellow guard members. "I don't acknowledge his request. I have the right to answers," Bella hissed.

"You _will_ remain in your quarters, sister," Chelsea used a tone, along with her body language, to exert her accustomed position of authority. It was too risky for Bella to interact with Edward yet, his loyalty was not yet assured.

Energy charged and mounted within Bella over her stalemate with an obstinate Corin and Chelsea. Someone else wanted to control her now? _No_. Besides, this was not _their_ concern. This was between her and Edward...

"Step aside," Bella growled allowing her raw newborn nature free reign.

As groomed warriors, Chelsea and Corin backed away from Bella's show of aggression. Space gave them the ability to recognize an attack and respond appropriately if needed.

"You will do as you are told, _newborn_," Chelsea insisted.

At the speed of light, Bella's gift tore through the limited space between them. The discharge of energy hit Corin and Chelsea so unexpectedly, the two had no warning. They lay unconscious at Bella's shoeless feet.

"I think not, _sisters_," Bella remarked to their supine forms as she stepped over them.

Reaching inward to retrieve Edward's scent came as second nature. Quickly, Bella ghosted through the corridors, her cloak fanning out behind her. No other guards were in sight as she determinedly navigated the maze of hallways seeking him out. She would not be denied at this point. Satisfaction with her strength and talent coursed through her, steeling her resolve to seek out what she wanted. God forbid anyone tried to thwart her fact-seeking mission.

Making her way to the doors of the main chamber, she followed Edward's scent past them and downward. The smell of the humans in their cells clamored for her attention, momentarily distracting her from Edward's trail. Her thirst was reaching a breaking point, but her quest overpowered her nature for the time being.

Time was precious; Bella slowed to a human-paced walk as she tracked Edward's location. Her swift feet made no sound as she stalked through the corridor.

No guards were stationed in the area where she had been held before her induction. Maybe it was true ... Edward had chosen to stay. Stay for her? Down _here_?

When she paused, an arm shot out from between the bars of a cell, snagging her shoulder, the heat of the touch briefly disoriented her.

"Bella!" It was Dominic. He sounded so relieved as his words rushed from his mouth. "Bella, I knew you'd come. You've got to get us out of here. They plan to kill Gianna. Leave me if you have to, but save her!"

"No!" Gianna protested from within the cell.

Still holding onto Bella's shoulder with an uncomfortably restrictive grip, Dominic turned his head and barked back at Gianna, "I have a fighting chance. You don't. Will you help?" his voice dropped to a whisper as his eyes sought Bella's. "Are you still behind those eyes ... somewhere?"

"I ... I'm ...," Bella stuttered distracted by her proximity to Edward. His scent familiar, beckoning - and foreign at the same time.

"Bella? What is it?"

She opened her mouth to answer Dominic, but instead a listless voice called her name from the next cell. "Bella? Love?"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice, her eyes darting to Dominic.

He swore they took on a wilder, almost panicked look. "Who is he?" Dominic asked in a hushed voice.

The heat of his touch reached her brain, unlocking her ability to respond. "Edward."

Dominic's dark eyes widened. This changed things... "They did something to him. Vampires named Corin and Chelsea." He watched Bella's expression harden slightly. The question burned in his mind: _Why had Edward come?_

"Where else would I be?" Edward's slurred words answered Dominic's silent question.

Dominic released Bella's shoulder, but the curiosity in his voice was clear. "What are you going to do?"

"Give me time, Dominic," Bella hastily responded as she moved just out of Dominic's reach.

"_Please_, Bella," Edward groaned, sounding more like a broken, fallible human than an immortal. He could smell she was lingering in the hall outside of his cell, but there was no sound save for the nearby heartbeats and respirations. Edward slouched with the concluding realization he still had no insight into Bella's mind even though by virtue of her change it more closely resembled his own.

The sadness of it weighed heavy on him and he wondered if unstable emotions were a side effect of Corin's potent gift. Edward shook his head; it was starting to clear and thoughts came together more easily, but his body was taking longer to recover. It was numb, unreliable – essentially useless.

"Bella...why?" he pushed out with considerable effort. "I've come to take you away from this place."

_Retrieving a pawned possession!_ raged Bella's unstable newborn mind. She paced in front of his door, unable to bring herself to peer in at him. _Could he still dazzle her? _"I'm here and you are there. I believe it is _you_ who needs _rescuing_." Her voice was biting, and internally part of her reeled at her audacity. He was still her husband...

Her refusal to see him boggled Edward's altered mind and emotions. Lowering himself to his belly, he worked to coordinate his arms and legs to slowly army-crawl to the door. "We have to get out of here now," Edward pleaded. Yes, Bella's continued fury that caused her to drive away from him obviously still lingered, and yes, it had to be addressed, but the larger picture had to be dealt with immediately: every minute he stayed in Volterra, effected by Chelsea and Corin's gift... "We don't belong here."

But Bella wasn't on the same page. Her ire was fuelled by an overwhelming sense of loss that defied definition. Loss of her humanity, loss of who she believed to be her forever lover, soul-mate, and husband. To use her own words: Loss of _everything_.

_Where was her control now? _"Where do I belong now, Edward?" The desperation in her voice echoed within him.

"As always, with me," he answered without hesitation.

"I'm not ... the same. I am consuming the blood left within me—" Her words caught in her Death Valley-like throat as her urge to drink churned with her guilt in knowing Edward's revulsion for the consumption of human blood. She was now an object of shame and regret from his perspective. "It can never be the same – what we _thought_ we had..."

"We can try, Bella. Love. We can try." Edward had inched to the door, stretching out his hand to lay it flat against the physical barrier between him and Bella. How he willed his muscles to have the strength to bust the door down! Every cell of his body craved just a glimpse of her. Together they had struggled against so many odds since the day he caught her scent – this, too, could be overcome.

"I tried, Edward. I begged. But now I know. Aro told me about your fear of my talent. Your need to possess. Our...misunderstanding of love. I should have recognized it. The fault is mine as well. But we can't go back to what was."

Before Edward could refute her claims, Demitri's scent heralded his approach. Un-mastered instinct sent Bella scurrying in the opposite direction.

Thirst and the need for clarity pushed her toward the only being who had answers and might even understand her plight. Bella followed his scent easily enough, but was surprised to find where it led her: the inside of the church of St. Marcus.

Marcus could effortlessly escape the view of any errant human who might enter the church at this later hour. He sat unmoving in the corner of the first pew, his black cloak blending him into the dark shadows of the altar lit only by two small candles.

"Do you come here seeking something, my child?" Marcus asked without turning as Bella drifted up the center aisle.

She drew in a deep breath assessing if she was still being pursued. Marcus's heavy scent of clove and musk was all she detected. Of course, the others would detect she had headed in Marcus's direction, leaving no need to track her down.

"I have a confession to make. This seems to be the appropriate location for such an action." Bella slid gracefully onto the bench with Marcus. Then the irony of Marcus's location struck her. "Why are you here? I can't imagine you are praying to ..." She looked up at the statue of Marcus – Volterra's patron saint – "praying to yourself."

"Indeed," Marcus turned his head in Bella's direction. His eyebrows rose slightly, indicating his curiosity, but other than that, his expression gave nothing away. "What have you to confess?"

Bella wondered if he already knew of her transgression, but was curious to see if she'd admit it herself. If she wanted honesty from him, maybe she should do the same. "I may have misused my talent."

"_May_ have?"

It didn't escape her mind that there was some unspoken reason Corin and Chelsea had wanted to keep her from seeing Edward. Their behavior sealed her conviction to be her own island and not place trust quite yet in her "brothers and sisters." Their behavior also raised questions she wasn't sure she could share with Marcus either. Bella pressed her hands to her head for some time hoping to keep it from exploding.

"Please tell me this –" Bella moved her hand in an up and down in a wave-like motion, "–will subside."

"Ah...newborn instability. Just as challenging for us to deal with it, my dear. So it's _my_ forgiveness you seek?"

"Yes." But it really wasn't the repercussions of her attack on Chelsea and Corin that concerned her. "No."

Marcus tilted his head waiting for Bella's real admission; Bella redirected her eyes to the altar and asked, "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason you are here."

Bella's forehead creased. "I seek answers."

"Certainly not from _God._" Marcus made a sound that resembled a chuckle. Actually, it was difficult for Bella to tell exactly what it was. "Why seek from me that which you can answer for yourself - if you only stop to listen."

Bella stared at him in frustration. "Will I become this cryptic as well? Or is it some kind of ancient vampire-thing?"

"You are troubled by Edward's arrival," he stated as a matter of fact.

Bella swallowed down the throbbing heat in her throat as she grappled with what she was truly feeling. "All that I believed in is false. The truth hurts. I wonder if I would have been happier believing and living the lie as a human. I never wanted to come here or become vampire through someone else's…will." She stole a glance at Marcus, but he continued to stare straight ahead, unfazed by her comment. "Or will the truth ultimately set me free?" Bella paused, waiting for Marcus to respond. When he said nothing, she continued, "Looking at him will only remind me of everything I once thought could be." Then, like a pendulum, Bella's emotions swung in a different direction. "Of course, I'm not sure if I want to look at him after he shows up here with _her_. Why _her_? Was I replaced that easily? My life is a Greek tragedy, only I'm the last to know it – and I'm part of the cast!"

Marcus shook his head slightly. "Love – the cause of and the solution to all our woes," he lamented.

"Was it love, Marcus – or something else?" Bella pressed, rephrasing her question in the hopes of getting an answer from the only individual who possessed the talent to tell her for certain.

"Now we have come to the root of your dilemma. I ask which would distress you more, that your love was not real…or that Edward's foolishness has led you to be taken from your home and sired by me? That you crave and drink human blood or that you revel in your new power? What is it you _want_ to hear and what is it you _need_ to know? Would you trust my answers? And what will you do with the information I provide?"

"I can only rely on myself, I know that now," Bella said with conviction before deflating. "Only I don't know who I am anymore. Nothing remains familiar from the old me – except Edward. I felt it when I got close to him."

"Ah, sounds like love to me, and here, not many know what it is like to experience love."

Bella quietly considered his words. Marcus spoke in circles and his comments often seemed random, but it occurred to Bella that maybe he was _trying_ to tell her something – something he couldn't verbalize or even think as she was the only one with the ability to keep her thoughts private. Had he learned a method to protect ideas from Aro's discovery? Was their meaning between carefully chosen lines? Would he do that? And why?

"You _loved_ her. You come here to seek answers about Didyme. Do you wish to love again?"

"You know the answer to your last question, Isabella. We are vampires and we mate for life."

"Mating and love don't necessarily go hand-in-hand, do they?"

"No. Mating is instinctual. Love is not."

"Wouldn't one prefer to choose love?"

Marcus smiled weakly. "It doesn't matter what one prefers, does it? Nothing can supersede the instinct to mate. One could not deny a mate to seek out love. But, one might be-" Marcus gazed up and some thought tugged at the corners of his mouth - "very _blessed_ to find love with a mate."

Bella thought of Jacob and imprinting – was that instinctual or love-based? What about Dominic and Gianna? Or her own parents, for that matter? Did they fall in love and then fall out? Was mating more reliable, practical and wiser than the often fickleness of love?

Bella shook her head in confusion.

"Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?" Marcus asked wryly.

"Definitely not. Having a vast mind only gives you the ability to ponder more questions. Create more conundrums. Trust less."

They sat in silence for some time, considering their own personal dilemmas as the first signs of morning light crept through the ancient windows above them.

A door creaked and all thoughts abruptly left her beleaguered head. Bella was correct when she realized a newborn was not of sound mind. She had come to understand the duality Edward had referred to – only the knowledge did not give her any means of control over it. She was part beast. Part monster. And in that instant of time, the creature that befuddled her mind and ruled her thirst broke free.

Faster than the caretaker could register the presence of others in the church, Bella was before her. Red eyes burned like the flames of hell and their intent of malice was all too obvious.

The old woman's mouth gaped to allow the flow of a scream, but it died in her throat before it ever escaped her mouth. Though Marcus was ancient, the well-fed vampire moved with effortless speed. However, not as fast as a thirsting newborn.

"Oh my," he sighed. How ironic the woman should perish here, of all places! It had been many moons since a resident of Volterra had died at the hands of a vampire.

Bella hunched motionless over the dead woman's body. She remained on her knees staring into the wide, unseeing eyes of her victim. In her youth and posture, she had the appearance of a penitent child.

"Is this why Edward refrained from making me vampire?" she murmured. "Did he know I was to be too weak?"

"With greatness comes sacrifice, my dear. Come." Marcus grasped Isabella's upper arm to guide her to a stand. "She has sacrificed for your strength. We must dispose of the body. The secret requires protection."

Bella felt the pang of thirst in her throat relent and a part of her found pleasure in the surge of gratification that course through her body. It assuaged the guilt.

"We must go. You will report to the main chamber where business is conducted. Now fed, you will perform admirably, I'm sure."

Bella nodded numbly and moved forward. She felt weary – not of body but of mind. Since Edward had arrived, her emotions had become even more embattled. Before she could even think of how to organize them, Marcus added salt to her open wounds. "Today is your first official day of duty – as it will be Edward's as well."

* * *

_A/N: My betas pointed out that this chapter is more psychological than physical. I do think it was necessary for what is to come (so sorry if you had to stifle a yawn). I have had a few comments that Bella is OOC. Yes and no. She is a true newborn who is having her mind unmercifully manipulated, all complicated by the barely controlled emotions. But as Edward said last chapter, she never acts as expected..._

_I believe we are coming to the last several chapters, so things should move rather quickly - the house of cards is built, but it will only take one hit to bring it all down. I can't wait to bring that to you!_

_Deep, humble bows to Ashling92, RowanMoon, and RosaBella75 - I couldn't do it without their support and love._

_Please comment and/or recommend! _


	35. With You in my Head

**Chapter 34 – With You in my Head**

_-You're clearly disturbed_

_All you want is allegiance_

* * *

"Do not be too harsh with her," Aro requested of Caius after he clasped his brother's hand and noted the ire in the forefront of Caius's mind.

"She will be our greatest challenge yet. I still question -"

Aro cut him off. "Yes, I am aware you still question whether we should have inducted a guard who is immune to the talents we have relied on in the past. Obviously, we'll need to work with her, know her desires ... and insecurities. We must make the effort to keep her content. Granting her wish to be changed was a good start, and giving her status within our realm was vital. Now her mate is here…" Aro waved his hand indicating his confidence that all was well within his control. "Edward will need to be dealt with gingerly; it is why I had Jane refrain from punishing his insubordination. Any sympathy Isabella might have for his suffering would not serve us well at this point. We need her anger and confusion right now. It is a delicate situation, but not impossible to manage."

"She has attacked another guard! _Two_ of them to be exact," Caius reiterated. "We can't tolerate a rogue guard within our ranks."

"Then present the scolding speech you have prepared, if you wish. Just remember we have much to gain by simply giving her the sense of power and control she craves. You have seen this tactic work effectively with many of the guard. Chelsea for example."

Caius rose from his chair, descended the dais, and faced Aro. "Her power is more than we bargained for. And I will not be her _handmaiden_. What guarantee do we have that she will comply with _our_ wishes?"

"We have her mate. Marcus has assured us of their bond," Aro responded flatly growing tired of Caius perpetual doubt in his ability to handle the "Isabella situation."

"Maybe we should keep the beast. Let Isabella continue to believe we can _and will_ eliminate anyone we wish - without the Cullen seer having prior warning."

"I have always assured you the wolf's fate is in your hands, my brother," Aro offered as a means to placate Caius's strategic mind.

The groan of the door to the turret room and rush of Bella's scent announced her arrival. Caius spun to face her, his lips forming a hard line. His ruthless appearance gave her reason to pause. _Chelsea and Corin had obviously snitched to daddy…_

"Have we not afforded you every consideration? And this is how you repay us? By _attacking_ your own sisters?" Caius did not break in his questioning to allow Bella time to answer. This was not a Q&A session, this was a dressing-down. "Our role in the vampire world is constantly under scrutiny, and at every turn there are those who would give anything to break us and usurp our authority. To maintain order in the vampire world, we must first have it within our ranks. Dissention will be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. Do I make myself clear?"

Caius's commanding presence and words caught Bella off-guard. She took his threat seriously, and it was frightening, until a small voice whispered in her head, "You have _his_ favor. _You_ have more power…"

Bella frowned. _Where was Marcus? _

As if on cue, Marcus drifted into the room through the door Bella had left ajar. Wordlessly he passed Bella as if she wasn't there to take his seat next to Aro. As usual, his expression remained inscrutable.

Aro turned his head to regard his brother. Under Aro's silent stare, Marcus relinquished his hand. No sooner had Aro closed his eyes to sort through the recent thoughts of his co-ruler, did his eyes snap open. "I see," he remarked, disappointment clear in his voice.

Bella bowed her head. Undoubtedly, Aro had just been made aware of her newborn lapse in judgment – and control. So much for Volterra's unblemished record… Bella swallowed back the drive to plea for forgiveness, bewildered that she felt more regret for disappointing Aro and Marcus than for the murder she had just committed in the church. She continued to observe Aro's face looking for clues to anything else he gleaned from Marcus's thoughts until, surprisingly, a pleasant smile formed.

"Ah, Isabella. So glad you are here. We will be hosting those who have requested an audience with the Volturi. Some come in good faith, others for personal gain. We must always be at the ready. Serve as best we can, always being cautious. Any questions?"

"Will Edward be here as well?"

Aro's up-turned lips quivered slightly at the corners. "Yes, he will. His role will be to read the thoughts of those who enter. Determine if their purpose is virtuous."

Bella needlessly shifted her weight. To say she felt awkward around Edward was a gross understatement. In a matter of days, everything between them had changed – their whole lives spinning into another realm. For some reason she thought fleetingly about pieces on a game board.

Suddenly, it felt as if she and Edward were strangers, yet in reality they were connected by vows they had spoken and their intimate knowledge of each other. No even the memory-stripping effect of transition could eliminate these truths. So ... what now?

Avoidance?

Reconciliation?

Bella shook her head minutely. She couldn't imagine overcoming the wall that had been so quickly and solidly erected between them – built on missed opportunities, lies, and folly.

A bitter taste rose from the back of her throat. Edward had relinquished her for the protection of his family, refused to change her while on the surface claimed he wanted her in his world, and now she had been changed by another, which felt adulterous though it had been forced upon her. It was something he could have prevented her from having to go through, but _chose_ not to pursue despite the obvious risks - risks that had been proven real.

Bella decided, for now, avoidance was best approach, not to mention, the easiest.

Aro watched Bella as she stood before him seemingly making up her mind about something. Not being able to read what had her so perplexed made him very uncomfortable. He didn't want her to think, just act. "Isabella, will you take your position?"

Bella pulled her cloak tight around her and ascended the dais to stand at Aro's right.

Soon after, other guard members began to filter in – Demitri, Felix, Alec and Jane. Bella felt her chest tighten as Edward entered the room accompanied by Chelsea; his light gray cloak in stark contrast to her dark one. Here he was not the one in control.

At once, his eyes locked on Bella's; his gaze intense and unwavering, otherwise, his expression was blank. Chelsea moved him into position toward a side wall close to the door.

Aro grinned widely at Edward's appearance. "Welcome, Edward, my friend," his voice chimed against the stone walls. "So glad you have chosen to remain with us. Shall we begin?" With a nod, Felix opened the turret room door and two female vampires entered.

Bella summoned her shield, letting it bloom out around her. As it enveloped Aro, Caius, and Marcus, she could sense them as points of light glowing within its protective, invisible bubble.

"Come, speak your request," Caius urged.

The two females moved quickly toward the leaders, but not too quickly as to evoke the guards. They were statuesque with long brunette hair sculpted into perfect braids handing down the center of their backs. Their red eyes darted around warily as they bowed deeply before speaking.

"Meister, meine Schwester und ich sind zu Euch gekommen, um Euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."

Bella's eyes narrowed at the language she didn't understand.

"Fahrt fort," Aro encouraged, transitioning easily to their native tongue.

The second sister spoke this time. "Wir bitten demütig in Eure Dienste genommen zu werden und Euch mit Farbe verherrlichen zu dürfen."

"Ihr wünscht uns zu portraitieren?" Caius waved his hand dismissively. "Dies ist schon geschehen, und zwar durch bedeutendere Künstler als ihr es seis."

Bella's hands curled into fists at her side. _Why wasn't anyone translating this for her? _How could she be expected to do her job effectively if she had no idea what anyone was saying! She surveyed the body language of everyone in the room for clues on how she should react or behave. She felt on some level … foolish. Once again relegated to the periphery.

"Warte, Bruder. Unsere _Familie_ hat doch kürzlich einigen Zuwachs bekommen. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich an der Zeit ein neues Portrait in Auftrag zu geben." Aro smiled indulgently at the two women whose eyes glimmered with hope.

Caius raised his eyebrows and took a more comfortable posture in his throne chair indicating his submission to Aro's suggestion. Still, Bella could feel her frustration growing.

Redirecting his gaze toward Edward, Aro indicated his interest in Edward's mind-reading verdict. Bella's eyes followed Aro's to find Edward's gaze still locked on her. Aro offered a polite cough. "Edward?"

Without so much as blinking or taking his eyes from Bella, Edward gave Aro the requested information by nodding. Though his gesture brought some relief to Bella and she could feel her muscles relax, Caius's posture stiffened.

"Was wünscht ihr im Gegenzug für eure Zeit und Mühe?" Caius asked with just a hint of suspicion.

With this question, the sisters became visibly excited. "Wir würden gerne die Kunstgalerie besichtigen und die prächtigen Werke sehen von denen wir gehört haben, dass sie hier im Schloss untergebracht sind." They added a quick reverent bow to temper their excitement.

Aro move his eyes toward Edward, who offered the leader another curt confirmatory nod.

"Gewährt," Aro congratulated the women with a gracious smile. "It is right to share our good fortune with others, don't you agree, Brother Marcus."

"Yes," Marcus intoned, his eyes closed.

"Felix," Aro directed, "escort these ladies to Heidi's station. She is to give them guest quarters and arrange for them to view the art gallery at their leisure."

"Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen," Felix said, gesturing to the open door.

The women briefly hugged each other and hurried out well pleased with the response they received from ruling brothers.

"Isabella, perhaps you would delight in viewing the gallery as much as our German guests?"

_Gallery_? Is this what she missed during the conversation? "Yes, I would. Perhaps Marcus could give me a tour?" Bella, again feeling at a disadvantage without the benefit of a translator, attempted to not sound as lost as she felt.

"Of course," Aro agreed, pleased with the hint of excitement in her voice. With a wave of his hand, he indicated the next visitors should enter.

Santiago had appeared in Felix's absence. He opened the door to allow entrance of the next party of vampires who had travelled from far and wide to offer or request something from the law keepers of the vampire world. As more and more came to stand before the rulers, it was clear to Bella there was much business for the monarchy to address. They served an important function.

Some visitors petitioned for intervention, claiming they had been wronged by another coven or individual. Others came to win the favor of the brothers by offering intelligence on violators of vampire law, while still others made claims that their unique talent or gift would be of immense value to the Volturi and their guard.

It was indeed a challenge for Bella to keep her concentration for such a long period of time. As her mind occasionally wandered to other topics or concerns, her shield would slightly deflate. What never failed to snap her back to attention was Edward's unyielding stare. It was unnerving. But if his goal was to get her attention, provoke her emotions or pique her curiosity, it had worked. She vowed to seek time away from the others to confront him. Get the answers she felt she had earned the right to.

After countless hours, Marcus spoke up, "Can we be done with this?"

"Yes," Caius concurred, surprising Bella. She was certain if anyone enjoyed his time as the law almighty it was Caius. "I have to check on my anticipated delicacy. I do hope Alonzo has been feeding Gianna, and her pet. I have decided on my plans for them."

_What?_ Bella wasn't sure if it was the shock of having it confirmed that Dominic had been correct – Gianna _was_ set to die – or the fact that she had so casually dismissed the plea of the man who tried his best to protect her even though he was the only one truly in danger. Either way, her shield wobbled and collapsed.

"He will enjoy taking Gianna's life, and is considering creating a team of guard dogs out of the Quileute shape-shifters," Edward announced flatly from the back of the room.

Bella took in a horrified gasp. Dominic ... Jacob! No, not _Jacob_. This time her eyes sought Edward's. She stared at him willing him to hear the questions in her head. Was this declaration true? Her shield had faltered making it entirely possible Edward had the opportunity to read Caius's thoughts.

Her eyes narrowed as Edward raised his chin in defiance. What made him speak up now? For her benefit? Certainly, Aro was aware of Caius's plans. Was this news to Marcus? Would he care about Caius's plans?

"Keep your mind-reading to yourself unless information is requested, boy." Caius shot back.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Bella's deep red eyes glanced in Jane's direction. Her hopeful look faded quickly. Obviously, Edward's outspokenness had escaped punishment once more.

"It seems we are all feeling a bit ... overworked. Felix, let's make this our final order of business." Aro spoke, deflecting the strange tension building in the room.

For the last time, Felix opened the door and a very tall, angular man entered – almost as tall as Felix. He appeared to have been young at his age of transition, no older than she, Bella thought. His hair was very dark, short and straight. The way he moved created a strong feeling of foreboding in Bella's gut. Quickly she stabilized her shield before glancing one more time in Edward's direction. He still stared at her, but the intense burning in his eyes had faded somewhat.

"State your business with us," Caius asked, either unwilling or unable to disguise the disinterest in his voice. Bella's attention was divided – part considering the stranger before her, part dwelling on her concern for Jacob and the tribe….

"Throughout history, rulers have come and gone. Nothing remains the same, nor should it," the visitor spoke in a low, slow measured tone.

"What is your name and where do you call home?" Aro asked, sounding irritated.

"I am a nomad, having travelled the world. My name is Cane."

"Well, _Cane_, please state you request. We are not in the need of a history lesson at this time," Aro said.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Lord Aro. You are indeed in need of a history lesson. You and your brethren have long overstayed your welcome _and_ your usefulness. As history has proven, survival belongs to the fittest. You are slow to change, and in the centuries you have ruled, you have failed to change, become _more_... I have come as an advocate of those vampires who wish to experience a revolution. They have sent me to … clean house as it were. Out with the old and in with the new."

Bella could feel her theory of danger confirmed. A chill crept from the base of her spine to the base of her skull, making the fine hairs on her neck stand at attention. His words clearly spoke a threat, but his delivery was so cool, calm and collected, no one knew what to make of him. She concluded either he was a true threat or completely delusional…

Caius was the first to react, coming to an abrupt stand. "Enough of your rhetoric. Felix!"

Before Felix could move, Edward shot toward the dark stranger. "No!" he yelled as he charged. "_Bella_!"

Bella's eyes widened, Edward's warning was clear, still she stood frozen to the spot holding her shield steady. _What the hell was going on? _

Just before Edward could reach Cane, he came to a halt and let out a choking sound. His eyes, ever-locked on Bella, ignited with fear and dread. "No, not Bella! Not Bella! My love, nooooo!" He fell to his knees, his body quaking with sobs as he mournfully cried her name over and over, the whole time his eyes wide, staring unseeingly at Bella.

Suddenly, the whole room erupted in wails and shouts. Each guard stared with wide-eyed terror in a similar manner as Edward. It was clear from the expressions on their faces they were seeing _something_ – something that frightened them to the core – like waking nightmares.

The only ones not paralyzed with fear were Cane and those on dais within Bella's protective shield, including Renata, who had wisely moved closer to Bella at Edward's outburst.

By now, Aro and Marcus were on their feet. Bella's eyes darted from Aro's glacial stare to the object of his distain – Cane.

"Stop this now, and I _may_ let you live," he hissed with such malice Bella could hardly believe the words came from Aro's mouth.

Instead of relenting, Cane appeared to bear down, enraged the rulers were not affected by his crippling gift.

Caius moved forward, but Aro stopped him in his tracks with an outstretched arm. "Can you guarantee you can leave the shield without becoming incapacitated yourself?"

His nostrils flared and he snarled fiercely, but Caius did not proceed. "Renata!" he barked.

In the blink of an eye, Renata catapulted herself into the air on a trajectory to take out the attacker. However, once her light escaped Bella's shield, Renata's eyes glazed over and her mouth gapped a soundless scream. Cane deftly side-stepped her free-fall as her stone-like body crashed to the floor and she began to weep.

With a confident, malicious grin, Cane decided to draw the lords out from their position of safety. "You cower under protection while your comrades fall? It's a short distance between fear and insanity. How many of your cherished collection are you willing to lose?"

With his next threat spoken, Cane turned to the closest guard who, due to his valiant attempt to reach Bella, was Edward.

"You see her don't you? Broken and dead," he spoke huskily in Edward's ear as he shuddered on his knees caught in a hallucination that to his mind was very, very real. "You cannot find meaning in life without her. Would you like me to destroy you? Relieve your misery?"

"Yes," Edward whispered as sorrow gave way to determination. "Yes!"

"Come to me. I will give you what you want. What I can make them _all_ want," Cane promised as he glanced at the rulers.

Shuffling on his knees, Edward closed the distance between himself and Cane while the background track of cries and moans reached a blood-curdling crescendo. For Bella the nightmare _was_ real – she was to watch Edward be ripped apart before her eyes.

"Stop!" Bella called out discovering fear had triumphed over anger - she was unable pull together the concentration to conjure her shock wave and maintain her shield. Still, she knew she was the only one capable of altering the course of events unfolding before her.

With a shriek more fitting for a vengeful banshee, Bella hurled herself at Cane just as his large hands encircled Edward's head. Cane turned but knew immediately upon seeing Bella's blazing, focused eyes, _this_ strike would hit its mark.

Their bodies connected with a bang, knocking Edward backward and out of harm's way. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Cane's body, staring into his surprised eyes. In doing so, her shield worked as a lock-tight safe, keeping Cane's horror-inducing hallucinations within its walls. Unfortunately, Bella was also caught inside the dreadful house of mirrors.

As the other guards experienced relief from their hallucination and reality took hold, Bella's cries filled their ears. But while they used precious seconds to verify their nightmares were truly over and what they saw only a mirage of Cane's doing, Edward reacted to Bella's pain.

With ferocity Edward could not remember displaying, even in his battle with Victoria, he lunged at Cane's back. Interlocking his fingers under Cane's chin, he placed his foot at the base of Cane's back. Pulling back with all his weight and strength, Edward not only snapped Cane's head off his neck, but also succeeded in breaking his spine in several places.

Cane crumpled to the ground, his deformed body contorted unnaturally, causing Bella to lose her grip. She fell to the floor, arms empty, mind spinning, heart pierced. When she tentatively opened her eyes, Edward's gold eyes were staring at her in grateful relief.

"This is the second time I have been in this place thankful beyond belief you are alive."

He was sitting on the floor holding her in his lap. His hands cradled her face, one hand daring to softly stroke her cheek.

His touch elicited a jolt of electricity through her body; it opened the floodgates to so many memories of _them_. Tender scenes of them touching, caressing flashed before her eyes, carrying her away from the trauma she had just experienced. The last scene was their reuniting in Volterra, when he confessed his love for her – she would never forget the passion and need fueling the kiss they shared. A feeling deep inside her gut stirred as she stared in his eyes, wishing for and wanting … more.

The sharp sound of stone being broken and crushed snagged her attention. The entire guard present in the turret room, except Renata who had taken her protective stance near Aro, had descended on Cane. Their emotional distress now channeled into the total annihilation of the vampire who dared to enter the viper's pit. With their bare hands, they ground his arms, legs, and torso to dust!

"Sweep his remains into the grate and burn his head!" Caius commanded, quickly taking control of the bewildered chaos. "And search the city and hillside! He must have accomplices nearby."

"Isabella!" Aro spoke excitedly, suddenly standing above her and Edward. "You are every bit as unpredictable as Edward thinks you are!" Aro extended his hand to assist her off the floor before planting a lingering kiss on her hand. "To put yourself in harm's way for our protection – and the protection of your brothers and sisters! I sincerely hope you never question your value here or your destiny as a vampire. Undoubtedly, this is where you belong." He beamed at her with his mega-watt gleaming teeth. "Any wrong-doing committed against any individuals here I'm sure has been expunged through your act of valor."

"I do believe she has had a change of heart, Aro," Marcus added. Though he directed his comment to Aro, his gaze was fixed on Bella.

She turned to face Edward, but he had vanished, as had all of the guard. "Where…?"

"They all have duties, foremost, to find that conspirator's accomplices. Surely he didn't plan to rule on his own." Aro, composed and exuding an air of confidence, moved to the dais and took his seat. "Come, sit in Caius's place. I'm certain he will be absent for some time, at least until he is assured anyone having to do with this … _incident _… is eliminated."

Bella's lips parted in awe and apprehension. Sit? On Caius's throne chair?

"Come, come!" Aro insisted. "You have earned a place of honor on this day."

Catching both Marcus and Renata giving her small nods of encouragement, Bella ascended the dais and sat to Aro's left side. It felt … empowering. Glorious.

"I could get to like this," she admitted quietly as her hands stroked the smooth wood of the over-sized chair's arms.

Aro's eyes glimmered. "What can I give you as a reward, Isabella? Priceless jewels? gold? Wait, no. I know your heart's desire. Our library. Yes!" Aro clasped his smooth hands together. "There you will discover incredible works. Ancient scrolls, first editions, original drafts, hand-written notes by history's most beloved authors, and so much more! All yours to enjoy over time, for even a vampire cannot consume the treasures we have amassed over the centuries in mere days or weeks. Does this please you, my dear?" Aro purred, lifting her right hand to again place a kiss on her alabaster skin.

Bella's eyes reflected Aro's sparkle thinking of the treasures that awaited her. And to think she had come so far so fast! From the insignificant girl who never got noticed in Arizona, to the powerless human who had fallen under the spell of a gorgeous vampire, to someone now sitting on the throne of empire ruled for centuries by one monarchy.

All the information and secrets of the centuries were hers to discover.

The Bella she left behind would have flushed with embarrassment over Aro's overt attention. Instead, new _Isabella_ found the courage to ask for more… "I wish to learn the language the women artists spoke. And not just that language, as many as you can teach me."

"Knowledge is power, my dear Isabella. You will have your request fulfilled."

"Is that all you desire, young one?" Marcus intoned. Bella had almost forgotten he was there. When she regarded him, she could tell he was attempting to rein in her excitement…

"Well, I think we should have a celebration," Bella suggested to Aro.

"You are as brilliant as you are talented! We should celebrate this night in your honor!"

**( ~*~ )**

Bella had come to realize she had replaced her human habit biting her lower lip with a vampire habit of speed pacing; however, she was careful to do so over the part of her room that was bare stone, not over the genuine Persian rug. No sense in destroying history with her anxiety.

She had no intention of attending the feasting celebration tonight. She was hoping it would be a diversion. Glancing at the slinky, almost-transparent attire Renata had set out for her to wear to the occasion only solidified that decision.

Her full intent was to speak to Edward alone, and from what she had observed at the last feast, there was a very good chance no one would ever notice her absence or overhear a private conversation. Now she only had to concern herself with whether Edward would attend the celebration. A shiver of disgust rippled down her spine at the thought of Edward being … _manhandled_.

Still, the thought of the feasting … the _drinking …_

The burn in her throat sent her scurrying to the ornate cabinet in search of relief. Throwing the doors open, the hinges squealed in protest. She found it empty. Rage boiled up so quickly it caught her by surprise. _Damn_! She was so thirsty...

Her senses where pushed to high alert as her body strained to find what it needed. The drive to drink so strong it felt as if her very life depending on the crimson liquid.

She was just as unprepared when the smell of fresh blood filled her nose. Her acute sense of smell sent a message straight to her brain at the speed of light that the scents of two different humans were close to her. A rivulet of venom dribbled out the corner of her mouth.

This time, it was her door that was nearly ripped off the hinges. A startled Alonzo stood on the other side. His eyes bulged as he was confronted by a thirsty newborn; he almost dropped the goblet he balanced on a silver tray.

"Ma'am. I was instructed to bring this to you," Alonzo stuttered as he held out the shaking tray.

The combined scent and sound of Alonzo's racing blood along with the incredibly fresh blood in the goblet drove Bella to the brink of sanity. No conscious thought, no moral decision nor inkling of consequences stood a chance against the driving need.

With one hand, Bella snatched the goblet from the tray. With the other she grabbed a handful of Alonzo's hair, pulling his head to the right as her teeth sunk effortlessly into the left side of his neck. Gurgling sounds emanated from his lips before he went limp and the tray clattered to the floor.

The harsh sound yanked Bella out of her feeding trance. As if startled out of a sleepwalk, she released her grip on Alonzo, taking several steps back from his still body. Quickly she shut her door on the man who lay dead in the hallway. She took several deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm the beast that had taken over ... until she became re-aware of the liquid beckoning to her from the goblet in her hand. Two gulps were all it took before the cup hit the floor, empty of its delectable, sweet contents. By far, this blood was the best she had consumed.

Her pacing resumed. The blood had sated her thirst, but increased her sense of urgency to see Edward. _How long before the feast would start?_

The minutes bled into hours before another tap on her door drew her attention. Testing the air, which smelled of fresh linen, Bella knew it was Renata.

"Isabella, are you ready for the celebration? Everyone is waiting for the guest of honor," she spoke through the shut door.

_Crap_! Bella realized she would have to play the part to pull off the ruse. "One moment..." Quickly she stripped off her cloak and simple dress, shrugging on the barely-there, lacy garment Renata had left for her. After pulling a silver-handled, jewel-encrusted brush through her hair, she opened the door.

Renata smiled salaciously at her. "Oh dear, you _must_ put on a pair of heels with that dress."

"Of course," Bella responded, part of her brain registering Alonzo's body had vanished. She opened her closet to find several pairs of stilettos lining the floor. She had not given footwear any thought before now, preferring her bare feet. Sliding on a pair of shiny black heels she muttered, "Normally these would be the death of me." Her slight giggle sounding forced.

"Come, you don't want to miss what's being served," Renata said, grinning and licking her lips before Renata took her hand.

Bella fell into step with her escort, who very much exuded a genuine desire to be on friendly terms with Bella. It was a relief since she had noticed earlier that most of the female guard, particularly Jane, Chelsea, and Corin, regarded her with barely concealed contempt. It made her wonder if Chelsea's duty to create a sense of harmony among the guard was the only reason she had not been knocked down a peg. The thought sent another shiver down Bella's spine as she neared the main chamber.

"Let's do this," Renata purred as she opened the door.

All eyes immediately turned their full attention to the two women entering the room. The salacious, ravenous looks on their faces stilled Bella for a moment. It was then that she actually took note of her appearance. Low-cut top, high-cut bottom. Lacy material that barely hid her … _ass_ets. It screamed sex.

Interestingly, Renata wore a complementary outfit along with a smug smile. She strode next to Bella looking every bit proud as a peacock displaying a full plumage of feathers.

When Renata hooked her arm around Bella's, it became obvious Bella was unwittingly one half of a super-couple...

"They like what they see, Isabella. We are going to be in demand this evening, darling," purred Renata. So much for escaping notice.

Sneaking away to confront Edward was not going to be as easy as she had planned.

"_Oh, crap,_" Bella muttered.

* * *

_A/N: Okay…so sorry this chapter is later than expected. Good news, chapter 35 is half written!_

_So were you as lost and frustrated as Bella when the conversation broke from English? Good. You got a taste of what Bella was experiencing. But seriously, here's the conversation in English (I don't want you to stay frustrated after all…):_

"Masters, my sister and I have come to present you with an offer."

Bella's eyes narrowed at the language she didn't understand.

"Go on," Aro encouraged, speaking easily in their native tongue.

The second sister spoke this time. "We humbly wish to be retained and to be allowed to glorify you in paint."

"You wish to portray us?" Caius waved his hand dismissively. "This has already been done, and by artists more renown than yourselves."

"Wait, brother. We have had some recent additions to our family. Perhaps, commissioning a new portrait would be appropriate at this time."

"What do you wish in return for your time and effort?" Caius asked with just a hint of suspicion.

With this question, the sisters became visibly excited. "We wish to view the gallery of art. The magnificent works we have heard are housed here within the castle." They added a quick reverent bow to temper their excitement.

"Granted." Aro congratulated the women with a gracious smile.

_I wanted to give my dear friend Ashling92 a nod by using her native language in this chapter … unfortunately, I found that meant extra work for her in providing translation. Ash, remember, it's the thought that counts ; ) __And speaking of my dear team members, RowanMoon has come up with a completely devilish twist for next chapter. Not sure how readers will react, but it is so intriguing, I just gotta give it a try! Finally, __thank you so much, RosaBella, for coming through with your final blessing so quickly!_

_And I'm not teasing you, Bella will confront Edward next chapter!_

_*Would you consider helping me get to 300 reviews with this chapter?*_


	36. Shooting the Moon

**Chapter 35 – Shooting the Moon**

_- What can he tell 'em now?_

_Sorry I let you down? Sorry it wasn't quite true?_

_But don't get hung up on it, just soldier on with it_

…_and good luck with shooting the moon._

* * *

Bella stood still, mind racing, as she tried to play off the fact she was being eyed like a juicy bone in a room of starved dogs. Her keen eyesight took note of the scrutinizing scarlet eyes as they dilated and became dark with desire. She cursed the part of her that trilled with anticipation - the part that wanted free reign to indulge.

However, just as quickly as the tension in the room had escalated, it morphed and melted away. The reason became clear as Bella caught sight of Chelsea perched regally on the edge of Aro's throne chair – Corin smiling at her right hand.

_Let the camaraderie and carousing commence – courtesy of the conniving party hostesses, _Bella's snide internal voice remarked.

Ignoring the internal presence that was speaking all too loudly and way too frequently, Bella let Renata lead her through the room while she diverted her attention to planning how she could breakaway to speak to Edward in private.

The harshness of the turret room had been transformed. Oversized pillows in an array of autumn colors were scattered over the floor and the walls were draped with gossamer fabrics in similar shades. Fewer of the torches lining the walls were lit.

A brief scan of the room proved that Edward either avoided the festivities or was not invited. Bella allowed herself a moment to ponder which one.

"There is the woman of the day," Aro gushed as he appeared seemingly from nowhere to position himself between Bella and Renata. As Renata reluctantly released Bella's arm, Aro slid between them, his hands moving gradually from their shoulders to around their waists.

"Appetizers!" Heidi sang as she whirled in the room with a large tray of goblets, quickly capturing all the attention. Chelsea stole her sour gaze from Aro and the two women to concentrate on keeping the attendees cohesive while Heidi continued to dance around the room. Heidi's flirty dress flared out making her movements as graceful and entrancing as a prima ballerina – one who could manage such a feat in six-inch stilettos. The smell of blood leached stealthily through the room, filling every crevice with its irresistible aroma.

Still, the mood was light, behaviors civil. As a vampire, Bella instinctually knew this was all wrong. The atmosphere should be heavy with tension and aggressive posturing once the blood entered the room – instead, the scene before her appeared more like a sophisticated after-work cocktail party. Despite Jane and Alec's known tactical value, Bella began to wonder if Corin and Chelsea were truly the most valuable players; the glue that kept the guard compliant and able to function as a one unified, unstoppable force. The lynch pins of the Volturi machine.

"I propose a toast!" Aro called out above the drone of charged conversation now filling the room.

Silence fell as Heidi twirled over to Aro. He lifted two goblets from her tray, handing one over to Bella. Though she had recently drunk, the contents of the cup still roused her interest and greed. She took the cup Aro offered her, leaving Renata to retrieve a cup of her own.

He raised his cup high as everyone waited too patiently. "Raise your cup to our newest member, who today has more than proved her worth." Aro's eyes glistened with pride. "Isabella, may you enjoy a long, fulfilling career with us." He spread his arms wide, making it clear to all that by "us" he meant everyone assembled. The group reacted with polite affirmations and raised cups.

The solidarity and acceptance she felt lost some of its genuine glow as Chelsea nodded knowingly in Bella's direction. She was making it all too clear _this_ moment was of her creation, nothing more. If vengeance was a vampire right, Bella noted it would be best to keep a watchful eye on Chelsea.

"Enjoy the evening," Aro whispered seductively in Bella's ear, the silky sleeve of his charcoal-gray suit slid across her skin sending a jolt of sensation through her and distracting her from Chelsea's pointed stare. As Aro floated way, Bella marveled at his ability to rally the crowd. Despite Chelsea's contribution, Aro did possess a well-polished ability to lead.

"Music!" Caius called out, relieving his mate of her empty goblet and taking her petite hand. With a rare smile he led her to the center of the room. Like magic, the room filled with classical music played by a string quartet. After a polite bow and curtsy, the regal duo assumed a closed dance position before demonstrating perfect poise, turning and gliding center stage. Athenodora's dress, made of an eclectic collection of shiny metallic-colored silk pieces tied to a band on her waist, swished around her as she floated under Caius's precise lead. Soon, those with mates joined them on the "dance floor."

"Come," Renata tugged on Bella's cup-less hand. "Let's dance."

"Um ... I ..."

"Don't be shy," Renata cooed, easing Bella closer to where the dancers had congregated. She took the empty goblet from Bella's hand and placed it on a waiting tray. "Let's get closer to Felix. He often snags two humans at a time and is willing to share for … _personal_ favors." Her eyes twinkled with sexually-charged excitement.

"Where's Marcus?" Bella asked putting on the brakes. Her inner monster pouted. _Killjoy_.

Renata shrugged, not at all interested in discussing the sullen leader. "Who knows? He rarely attends feasting celebrations. He really should. Maybe if he did … and got a little… he'd be less, well you know, less _Marcus_."

Bella forced a giggle. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

A smile returned to Renata's face as she appraised Bella, her hand moving to tuck a stray lock of Bella's hair behind her ear. The slight physical contact sent a ripple of electricity over Bella's skin.

_Think, Bella! _"My throat still – _ugh!_ – burns. I'll see if I can negotiate another goblet or two from Heidi."

Before Renata could refute that possibility, Bella flashed away – only to be halted steps away from the door by Alec, who was without a partner.

"Where are you of to?" he asked pointedly.

"I have been summoned by Lord Marcus," she lied smoothly.

"Nonsense. The main course is about to be served. Nothing like dancing and a little feasting to lower inhibitions. _Stay_."

Bella arched an elegant eyebrow. "Do you wish to explain to my sire and your lord why I did not respond to his order?" _Why doesn't this room have more than one exit?_

Alec regarded her from foot to head, slowing over her attire (or lack thereof) and settled on the steel-cold look in her eyes. "No, I do not wish to confront Master Marcus." Still, Alec didn't step aside. In strange silence, they glared at each other. Finally, Alec's lips curved into a lopsided grin as he bared his teeth. "They're here. Can't you smell them?"

_Don't, _her shrinking rational side screamed as it clung by it's fingernails to the edge of the slippery slope. _Don't breathe_. _Go!_

Heidi broke away from her dance partners, Demetri and Santiago, to bolt past Alec and Bella to the door. "Dinner is served!" She opened the door. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and took not a single breath. At first, she could hear the guests gasp. Certainly they believed they had been led into some kind of magical theatrical production with colorful costumes and beautiful actors. However, their "oohs" and "ahs" of delight were short lived as the horror of their reality took hold. The peaceful lilt of the music playing in the background existed in direct opposition to the sounds of carnage.

This was it! The distraction she needed to slip out unnoticed. Bella turned her back on the scene to face the door, her intended target. Yet something kept her feet firmly planted. In her head the rational plan warred with the sharp, commanding desire to stay.

No one can serve two masters.

Was it vampire instinct that kept the hysterical cries of the dying from being heard by her heart? Certainly, she had not lost her ability to empathize or to despise the idea of innocents being murdered …?

If so, then why weren't her feet carrying her as far and as fast as possible from the blood-letting occurring behind her? The newborn part of her answered in Rosalie's voice:_ Think there's __nothing you're ever gonna want more than Edward? You're wrong. There's one thing you'll want more. One thing you'll kill for ... blood._

They were words she preferred to deny – then as well as now. Bella lowered her head and streaked from the room. She bypassed the elevator, choosing to use her momentum to scramble down the stairs.

Would Edward still be in her old cell? Her senses said yes as she again came to a slow walk down the familiar corridor, but though there was so much to say to Edward, there was someone else she needed to address first.

"Dominic?" she whispered outside his cell.

Immediately, his dark eyes appeared through the bars of the cell door. "Bella." His brow furrowed though Bella could see his russet cheeks flush slightly. "Um, you look ..."

"Yeah," Bella tugged in vain at the hem of her dress. "Dominic, I can't allow Caius to carry out his plans for you or Gianna. Somehow – I'll figure this out, okay?"

Dominic heard the fear and plea for trust in her voice. "Caius. Lord Sourpuss, right?" He tried to smile at his own joke, but couldn't manage it convincingly. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Not only for you and her, but for others too." Bella purposely leaked as little of the details as possible to not add to his distress.

"You and Edward?" he asked vaguely.

"Complicated."

Dominic nodded. "We'll be ready for whatever you decide. Good luck – to both of us."

Bella nodded in return and inhaled deeply as she stepped away from Dominic's door. The breath was meant to calm her mind, but instead it filled her with a heavy dose of emotions caused by Edward's beckoning scent, Dominic's wolf smell that triggered unresolved feelings toward Jacob, and the bitter realization that the sweet blood Alonzo had delivered to her room before the celebration was Gianna's.

Choking back a flood of venom, Bella focused on Edward's scent. Peering into the next room, she found him sitting on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He rocked slightly back and forth.

He knew she was there and their eyes locked immediately. Bella was unsettled by the fathomless darkness in his eyes.

"Your eyes," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Too much …," his voice cracked. "The craving, lust, gluttony ... it's overwhelming."

Bella's lips parted in silent sympathy. Oh, what was happening just floors above him! And he had to endure all their pleasure-seeking thoughts.

Edward winced and closed his onyx eyes. "I'm glad you're not part of it," he said softly. His eyes reopened, the longing and pain in them was evident. "You look stunning. But I can't say I approve, Mrs. Cullen."

His possessive, disapproving words only slightly distracted her from her list of questions. First things first. "What – I came to ask, what did you see?" Bella murmured.

"See?" Edward questioned, purposely not moving an inch for fear she'd bolt as she had the last time they spoke. Instead he tried to observe her, understand what was going on behind her sparkling, changed eyes. Carlisle had spoken about the Volturi way – how new recruits were "read" by Aro so their indoctrination could be customized, using a recruit's own private fears, insecurities, and aspirations to mold them into perfect guardians. Between the carefully planned messages and Chelsea's influence, the Volturi rarely experienced defection. Of course, defection also typically meant destruction.

But Bella was immune to Aro's mind reading and most likely Chelsea's powers as well. Edward hoped that meant he could persuade her to leave, but first, he needed to figure out how the Volturi had won her allegiance. Undo the damage they had done. Undoubtedly, she had been fed human blood – the blood in the containers he knew he would have to give in to eventually, but it was more than just blood. It was as if she wasn't _his_ Bella anymore. He hoped to learn from her words and gain an understanding of how he could find her again.

"During Cane's hallucination. What did you see?" Bella clarified.

A deep frown creased Edward's face. Typically, he would say something to distract her, avoid what was painful for him while protecting her from unnecessary concern. But now, based on her previous words that discounted their love as legitimate, maybe this was something she needed to hear. "I saw you being torn apart. Even though you were vampire, the blood you had consumed spilled from your severed body parts. You cried out for mercy, none was given. I was helpless. Unable to come to your rescue, unable to look away. I watched you get destroyed beyond repair. I watched you die." Edward paused to breathe in her scent; it reassured him it had only been a hoax of Cane's making. "It was the worst pain I had ever experienced, and in that moment, I died too. You know what made all that even worse? Seeing everyone's worst fears. Alec and Jane both witnessed the other burning at the stake ... I guess even the hardest hearts fear something."

Bella's lips curved downward the slightest bit and Edward saw a glimmer of her heart softening. The need to touch her, to confirm – though she was vampire – she was still alive and still his, overcame his control. He flew to her.

Just as quickly, Bella reacted. Edward turned to find they had exchanged positions. She stood across the room, hand clutching one of the posts of the bed, the wood fissuring under her grip and her expression wary.

"Don't. Please. I just need answers right now," she begged.

"I need them as well. Please, just let me touch you. I am your husband and I need to know with all my senses that my wife is alive!"

"Alive? Dead? There are no clear lines anymore! I'm me, but I'm not. Everything has changed," Bella lamented not knowing where to begin, but trying with all her might to control her wayward newborn emotions.

"No matter how they manipulate me, I'll never forget what they did to you. What they have taken from me," Edward hissed.

"What _they_ did? They did what _you_ wouldn't do! What I _needed_ you to do, what you _promised_ to do! Instead the _Volturi_ did what I had been told I would have from you, from Alice, even Carlisle. The ones who claimed they loved and wanted to protect me. In a way, I am freer and safer here than I ever was in Forks."

"I think what you are experiencing is Stockholm Syndrome," Edward reasoned.

"What!? Don't psychoanalyze me! For once I have been told the whole truth!" Bella countered.

"You were taken from me. I thought you were dead. Were you told that 'truth'?"

"You traded me for the safety of your family."

"No."

Bella's eyes narrowed. Someone was obviously lying. The additional presence within her nodded vigorously, and for the first time, it and her rational mind was on the same team. "I understand why you did it, Edward. Though it would hurt me deeply, I would also sacrifice for the safety of my family. I just hurt to see what we had was a sham ... even if what it wasn't really love."

Edward dropped to his knees. "I would _never_ relinquished you to the Volturi!" His face contorted in desperation.

Bella's body began to ache with the pain of her next words. "When you continually postponed my change – what else was there for me to conclude except it was my _blood_ you were protecting? Besides you told Aro as much in front of witnesses. You admitted you had no intentions of changing me. You lied to me – you all lied to me." Bella wrapped her arms around herself while vaguely remembering the night the Cullens, with the exception of Rosalie, "voted" her to be vampire replayed in her mind. _Another deception._ And then there was the day he – well, all of them – left her while she wondered lost in the woods. "You were a coward; afraid you wouldn't want me once my blood was gone. Then you'd be responsible for a newborn you couldn't stand to be around because it would remind you of what you lost!" There, she had put it on the table in no uncertain terms. It hurt and humiliated her to say it, but now the Band-Aid had at last been ripped off. _And the truth shall set you free... _

"I admitted only to what Aro had said in his thoughts. I admitted to being a coward when it came to changing you. Yes, I made a mistake. But I only did it to protect you! After all that we have been through, how could you doubt our love? What do I have to do to convince you my love for you is real?"

"Actions, Edward. Actions speak louder than words. Your words said you loved me, but your actions revealed the truth. You _thought_ you loved me because I was your singer."

Bella looked away from Edward pleading on his knees. It was too little, too late.

He persisted, as long as she stayed, he wouldn't stop fighting. "Actions? Don't you see? I am here! I came here for you as soon as I could to bring you home. I love _you_. Yes, I admit, it was your blood and your silent mind that caught my attention, but then as I got to know you as a person, to see you as something other than just blood that called to me, I knew you were made to be my savior, not sent to be my demise. I couldn't resist falling in love with you. All of you."

Bella shook her head. "I was a challenge for you, Edward. The ultimate challenge. You couldn't hear my thoughts, which made me interesting, and refraining from my blood made you think you had finally overcome your demons. _That's_ what you couldn't resist."

Was there truth to her words? No. He still felt the need to be with her just as intensely as before. Knowing her mind or not. It didn't matter. The pull was still there, and he would never leave this place without her. "My family has chosen a different path. One that meant sacrifice, but it was rewarded with the ability to love. You're everything to me, Bella. You are _still_ my reason to exist. You are my wife."

"Your possession. I was always … less in your eyes. That's the way you wanted it. You were afraid of my potential power."

Edward's words rushed from his mouth, urgently needing her to know the truth. "No. It wasn't until Eleazar came to help that we learned about your power. I didn't know, Bella. Believe me. I have never suffered more than when I thought you were gone forever. You are not a possession; you are the part of me that makes me want to be _more_. Without you … I have no words to describe the pain."

"Did _Tanya_ help you ease the pain?" Bella's voice was biting.

Edward flinched. Sadness, just like every other emotion, was felt so acutely for vampires – it makes physical pain almost laughable. Bella was still too "new" to know that and to understand the depth of pain he experienced. "Tanya saved me from the place I had retreated to after I thought you died. I withdrew into my own mind, created a world where you and I could live happily ever after. It was the only place where I truly existed. And Tanya wasn't the only one with me. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Eleazar ... we all came to bring you home."

Bella released the bedpost and paced. "Where are they then?"

"Sent home. When we couldn't negotiate your release, I agreed to stay. I'd rather be here with you than anywhere without you," Edward spoke slowly feeling the restraints placed upon him by Chelsea's bond. It felt like a gag order.

"Why didn't you change me, Edward? It just doesn't add up. If you loved me for me, and you truly wanted to protect me, changing me would have been the logical thing to do. You knew the Volturi's unconditional order. You knew the extent of their power. Wasn't I worthy? Or did you think I was too weak to control my blood thirst?"

Edward's heart swelled as he saw the vulnerability behind the red-eyed anger of his wife. She never saw herself as the incredible person she was. Had he inadvertently added to that belief? The realization rocked him to his core. All energy left him and his confession poured out. "I didn't want you to have to live the dichotomy that my family and I live with everyday."

He moved from his knees to sit cross-legged on the floor and cradled his head in his hands. "No matter how benign I tried to be, the voice inside was always there, telling me it was all a charade. Now matter what, there was always the threat of becoming the creature I really am. I justified it for a while, and you see Jasper still fighting it valiantly. Some, like Carlisle, carry the burden more subtly, but it's always there." He looked up at her, so beautiful and now … so deadly. "Does it talk to you, Bella? The monster inside…?" A shadow crossed her perfect face, but she remained silent. "It's like a ball and chain … and to think our souls were traded for this hell on earth. Bella, it's not what I ever wanted for you. I couldn't stay away from you, but I only allowed myself to give in if I made it a priority to protect you. I hoped it would be enough. I'd hoped you'd come to see it, too."

He pleaded with his dark eyes for her to understand his true trepidation to change her. "I can never rest, let my guard down, and truly fit in this world of humans. And unless we choose to drink human blood, we'll never fit in the vampire world either. It's exhausting. And lonely. But you, you were my chance at redemption – my chance to find happiness." He huffed. She had been right and Aro as well. He had been a coward and his motives had been self-serving. "I was afraid to see what I see in your eyes now – hatred, disappointment, and coldness directed at me. So yes, I was a coward, Bella. Just not in the way you have been lead to think."

Bella lowered her eyes. He knew about her inner voice? She wondered if it was her or _it_ that looked at Edward with such coldness to cause the devastation on his face? She shook her head not wanting to be distracted - he still wasn't getting the point she was trying to convey. "It was _my_ life, _my_ decision. You took that right away from me. But I'm stronger than you think. Did you see what I did today? _I_ protected everyone!"

Edward bowed his head. Bella wasn't listening to the meaning behind his words. "It's not about strength, it's about endurance. And maybe Cane was right. Maybe there needs to be change."

"That _lunatic_? You think _he_ should rule our kind? I have seen nothing that makes me believe the Volturi are not fit to rule. They are going to teach me languages, give me access to information in ancient texts, and let me prove myself. They don't lie to me."

At her statement, Edward stared wide-eyed. _Bella they are manipulating you!_ he wanted to insist, but the bond tightened like a noose around his neck keeping the words from escaping. "I was led to believe you were killed in a car crash! They..." Edward choked on the hostile words he wanted to voice against the Volturi but couldn't. How long before he'd lose the ability to even _think_ thoughts against them?

How could he make her understand? "Alonzo was sent to you on purpose. Aro knew you couldn't refuse. Be careful of where you place your trust, Bella. Remember, Carlisle left this place for a reason."

"Don't _you_ lecture me about trust," Bella spat back, although she knew it was in petty self-defense. It was clear he was discounting her judgment – yet again. Was Edward incapable of learning? _Everything_ and yet _nothing_ had changed. They'd been down this road numerous times. Besides, why would Aro sacrifice his staff? It didn't make rational sense. Edward just thought he'd come here, dazzle her with words of everlasting love, and they'd journey into the sunset? She bit back the urge to scream and remembered the words she'd spoken to Marcus: _I must rely on myself._

"Can you read Aro's thoughts through my shield?" Bella asked, attempting a different approach.

Still deflated, Edward answered her questions sans emotion. "No. But I'm getting more familiar with his mind when he is separated from you. I can isolate his mind from the others and read him at greater distances. Bella, his mind – he's brilliant. Calculating. Be careful. He has killed for what he wants; even those closest to him are not exempt. It's a game. The ultimate game with us as the pieces."

"But don't you see? I can make a difference, Edward. For once, _I_ have the ability to do that. I'll prove it to you."

"You don't need to prove your worth. To me you are priceless." Edward stood; he searched her eyes for understanding. Slowly reaching into his pocket, he produced a small, mangled piece of metal and a few tiny shards of black and white stone. Bella's brain reconstructed it and recognized it was once her Cullen crest ring. Her eyes darted to Edward's wrist; his band bearing the crest was gone.

"It was taken from me. I didn't destroy it." She felt it important he knew that. The crest was a sacred symbol of the special unity the Cullens shared. No matter what they had put her through, she could never defile it in such a cruel way.

Edward's gaze moved down her face to rest on the Volturi crest around her neck.

"Bella, do you love me?"

The straight forward question caught her off guard. She was expecting him to refute her capabilities, her ability to make a difference. He would never see her as anything more than the fragile human girl from Forks; he still questioned her judgment.

"I believed I loved you."

"'Loved.'" Edward voice quivered, his features becoming somehow more remote and immobile, if that was possible. "I see. Past tense."

Part of her splintered as he seemed to become somehow smaller. "Maybe it was just that vampire-dazzles-the-human and the human-with-the-singing-blood thing? A misunderstanding that has finally been clarified."

"Don't over think it. Stop listening to what has been put in your head and listen with your heart. Emotions rule us, Bella. If you want to know the truth, you just have to _feel_."

This part of his logic spoke to her. She did _feel_ a familiar electricity between them, and no doubt, his scent tugged at her. But Marcus was clear: mating and love didn't necessarily go together. Mating was instinct; love was earned.

"If I only loved you for your blood, then why do I still want to touch you, be close to you with all my being? Please Bella, let me touch …" Edward suddenly had a glazed over look similar to Alice's when she was caught in a vision. "Caius is inebriated on blood, sex, and Corin. He has decided tonight is the night to end Gianna's life."

Panic rose up in Bella derailing her focus. "I can't let that happen!" Both parts of her agreed – although for completely different reasons. Still, she overruled the part of her motivated by bloodlust for the part of her that still seemed human. "Dominic's imprinted on her. His life is irrevocably connected to hers."

"Gianna and Dominic - they are the ones that stole you from me. _They_ lied to you, tricked you. You owe them _nothing_."

"When I was told my change was inevitable, it was _Dominic_ who stood by my side. The only reason he's here in Volterra is because of me – because I was not changed after the Volturi gave their ultimatum! You see, your choices impacted other innocent people. _He_ was apologetic for what he did. He asked for my forgiveness and I gave it to him. I swore to protect him as he protected me when I needed someone."

Edward cringed as her last words stabbed him. "I didn't know they had taken you. I am here now, I canbe that someone, Bella. I haven't changed."

"Don't you see that's part of the problem, Edward?"

His eyes hardened. "I can't help them."

"Can't or won't?" Bella challenged not knowing if Edward's refusal was Chelsea-induced or Edward showing the same childish, green-eyed behavior he had demonstrated with Jacob.

"It's too late now. Caius is coming."

"Bella!" Dominic couldn't hold back his panic any longer and let it be known he was listening. "Bella! For God's sake, stop this!" In the next cell she could hear Gianna's terrified sobs.

"Don't get caught in the game, Bella. Please." Edward could on hope she'd understand what his limited choice of words meant to convey.

"I won't be a pawn in _anyone's_ game anymore, Edward," she said with conviction. There wasn't time to think, just act. Dashing past Edward to the door of Dominic's cell, she thrust her arms through the bars and grabbing his collar she pulled him flat against the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, fearful to believe she would remove his collar.

Grasping the padlock, Bella twisted the base until the metal loop snapped. "Wait until the right time. Surprise is the only way you can defeat him, Dominic. Tell Gianna to stay back," she whispered directly into his ear.

Edward tried to close his ears and mind. He didn't want to comprehend what Bella was doing. This was going to end in at least one life lost – and if Aro knew Bella was in on this ambush of Caius, her life would end at his hands. But try as he might, Dominic's mind was too loud with fear-driven anxiety. Though despite the danger he was in, his concern revolved around Gianna and Bella's safety should he fail – and even more so – if he succeeded.

But now their conspiracy was no longer a secret. Aro need only touch Edward to learn it all! Though no fault of his own, Edward would be Bella's incriminator. He had to stop the sequence of events. Not only for Bella's sake, but by virtue of the bond that forced him to serve the Volturi coven. That only meant one thing: he had to distract Caius before he got there.

Exiting the cell, Edward made a sharp left turn, heading away from Bella and Dominic to the right of the cell.

"What the…?" Bella muttered as Edward nearly disappeared from view. "Edward!" she hissed at him, but he didn't slow. "Where are you going?" she called as she closed the distance his head start had given him.

"To stop Caius. This cannot happen," he responded without slowing.

"It has to happen," Bella spoke after him with a certainty she didn't completely understand as she pushed to run faster.

Overtaking him, Bella came to a halt in front of Edward, who barely had time to stop before crashing into her.

"Why? Because you value Dominic's imprint over your life? Over us?" he challenged.

"No, because I made a vow, and I don't go back on it. We can defend ourselves; they can't."

"I won't let you go down for this. I value you over all else," Edward insisted, still single-minded on intercepting Caius before he reached the dungeon.

Bella gritted her teeth, the grinding sound reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard. "This is not your choice this time."

"_My_ choice has been taken from me, Bella. Everyone here is bound except for you!"

He was right. Through Marcus's tales, Bella knew Chelsea's gift was very potent. She had seen it. Chelsea controlled the free-will of others and now she was controlling Edward. Her upper lip curled into a snarl. "Mine," she hissed feeling the full force of her vampire nature.

The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and even Chelsea's influence had limits.

"Chelsea cannot over-power a true mating bond. The time has come to test your theory."

Bella lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Edward, constricting him with all her newborn strength and preventing him from moving. If they were truly mates … "I'm telling you I need you to help me with Dominic and Gianna. I need your allegiance right now, Edward."

**( * ~ * )**

Dominic tensed as Bella and Edward's scents faded. Why would they leave him now, just when he needed them most? Not that he expected much from Edward, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since Aro informed Edward of his and Gianna's role in Bella's capture. Although Aro had voiced his doubts that Edward would capitalize on his "right to vengeance," Dominic wasn't sure, so he kept to himself.

He strained his ears to hear any sound that would alert him to Caius's approach. Dominic's eyes narrowed – was he really relying on information _Edward_ had given? What if this was a set up? Again his fingers fumbled with the lock, reassuring himself again and again, the collar would break free when he transformed. Oh, hell, _if_ he could transform. He hardly felt he had mastered his abilities … and now he had to fight at least one of the head vampires of Creepytown.

Gianna's quiet sobs reached his conscious mind. She was weeping in the corner. He knew she was scared. Scared for herself as well as scared for his safety. He absorbed her anguish hoping to use its energy when he needed it most. But he couldn't resist going to her.

"G. It's going to be alright. If I can kill him can you get us out of here? Can you navigate this labyrinth of tunnels?"

She nodded.

"Gianna, I need your help!"

His words were like a slap in the face telling her to pull it together. Again, she nodded, but this time she wiped her face with her sleeve and looked up at him. "You're right. I'm sorry." She stood straightening her posture as well as her haggard skirt. "What can I do?"

"How do I destroy them?"

"Rip him apart. You have to incapacitate him, and the best strategy is to decapitate. Then we have to burn him to ash. It's the only way to end them."

His eyes softened and he took both her limp, trembling hands in his. "Promise me if something happens to me, you'll still run. Run with all you got and get out of here." When she kept her eyes averted, Dominic squeezed her hands firmly. "Promise!"

Gianna looked into Dominic's concerned face; his image wobbled as tears filled, then fell, and refilled her eyes. "This is so unfair. I love you. And you are willing to risk your life for me. No one ever gave me such value. Why does it have to end like this?"

"Have faith. Do you have faith in me?"

Her posture sagged under the weight of what she knew to be true. "Dominic, you are my hero. You saved me from the road to hell I had chosen and made me believe for once I was put on this earth for a reason other that to be used and discarded. But …" and once again she looked away from his intense gaze. "But they cannot be defeated. If you survive this battle with Caius, you will be hunted down by Demetri. Tortured by Jane, and if lucky, given a quick death by Felix. The same fate would await me as well."

"What would you suggest I do? Endure watching you die at his chalky hands? How could you even consider asking me to do nothing? I know God brought me here to find you. And now that I have, I cannot even think of going on without you. We have to fight."

"Hello, dog. Might I thank you for sustaining my much anticipated delicacy? You see, we have been cultivating her blood for some time now. But her usefulness has run its course. Well, unless you consider her final contribution to sustaining my well-being."

Dominic's nose flared as Caius's foul scent fills his nostrils. Deliberately he pushed Gianna behind him. "Stay back, G."

Instead she gripped his tattered sleeve and Dominic responded by shoving her back. The force of his push left her stumbling backward until she tripped to the floor, her back coming painfully into contact with the unforgiving wall of the cell.

"Now, now. Don't get your fur in knots, boy. We have plans for you so don't go and do something foolish. I promise, I'll make it quick."

Pulling a key off the ring around his waist, Caius slid it into the metal lock. Dominic's heart quickened. He let rage fill him until he trembled. This was it.

"Brother, a word."

If Caius was shocked to hear Marcus behind him, he didn't show it.

"Can it wait? I was about to indulge in _dessert_."

"I'm afraid not. It has to do with your plans for the wolf. If you follow through, the … consequences may be … undesirable." Marcus's words flowed from his mouth as slowly as molasses on a January day in Forks.

"What are you doing here?" Caius questioned suddenly suspicious.

"He was about to escort me to the gallery." Bella sauntered up the hallway and slipped her hand into the crux of Marcus's elbow. Behind her, Edward slunk back into his cell, barely noticed. "Care to join us?"

* * *

_A/N: *Shaking head at Bella and Edward* They are still teens in so many ways... Still, I see light and the end of the tunnel (and you're probably hoping it's not an on-coming train)._

_I chickened out of the big twist – I let sexy, SOB Caius survive – at least this time around..._

_Comments? Thoughts? Hypotheses? I'd love to hear them!_

_Thank you, RowanMoon, Ashling92, and RosaBella for accompanying me on this journey and offering wonderful insights to enrich this story._


	37. Atlas

**Chapter 36 – Atlas**

_- By slight of the hand, you will turn them into dust_

_A face to face, you will lead them by the fall_

* * *

Caius's thin lips curled into a sneer; it was obvious he was not particularly fond of being denied. Bella suspected he was weighing his greediness for Gianna's blood versus his instinct to heed Marcus's warning. She watched as flickers of several other emotions skated fleetingly across his ethereal face.

The glow of Caius's recent feasting made him appear less ancient yet more threatening. His impeccably tailored suit wasn't marred by a single drop of blood, but his jewel-toned, purple silk shirt had been hastily tucked into his pants, hinting at the extracurricular activities that took place after the "main course." He exuded confidence, power, and sexual prowess. As dangerous a man as he was, his allure was magnetic.

If she had been human, Bella was sure she would be holding her breath in anticipation of Caius's decision. Her eyes didn't risk a glance at Dominic, who she assumed was poised and ready to attack. Instead, she focused on keeping her posture relaxed to mask the gut-twisting trepidation she felt inside. Her course of action should Caius not be deterred had been decided and she tried not to dwell on the consequences of those potential actions.

What she wouldn't give for Edward or Alice's gift right now to give her a warning … an edge.

With an arrogant cock of an eyebrow, Caius indicated he had reached a decision. "A pardon has been granted for now. We shall discuss _my_ choices and the risks and benefits of those decisions at a later time, brother. Enjoy your _visit_ to the gallery."

It was clear from Caius's departing words he suspected something was amiss, yet he didn't remain to push the issue any further. Bella wondered if Chelsea's effect also kept the brothers in harmony as well.

"Shall we?" Marcus wrapped his fingers around Bella's hand which had remained latched tightly to his arm.

_Oh crap. _Bella drew herself up to full height taking in a deep breath of air as she did. Caius might have believed her deception, but Marcus would be another story.

"Yes, of course, Master." Bella exhaled in relief as they left Edward, Dominic and Gianna, for the time being, in safety.

Anxiety now belonged to Edward as he paced his cell. The thought of Bella alone with one of the masters after their obvious deception was playing havoc with his jumbled emotions and frayed nerves. His state was further complicated by the manipulations of Chelsea and Corin that were increasingly taking a toll on his ability to think straight. At last, he ventured out of the cell to follow Bella and Marcus's lingering scents.

"Don't," warned Dominic's voice as Edward passed his cell.

Edward paused. "And why not?"

"She has a bond with him, and he with her." Not wanting to define that any further, Dominic continued quickly to keep his mind from filling in the blank where his words had not, "He won't hurt her. She's treated like a queen around here."

"She is my wife and my responsibility. It is my duty to protect her," Edward hissed, his jaw clenching in resentment that a stranger, an accomplice to Bella's abduction no less, had the audacity to challenge his actions.

"I know you're not up on all the current events around here, but trust me, Bella is more than capable of holding her own. Have faith and give her a chance to work this out her way." Though his spoken words stopped, Dominic's thoughts continued: _Bella's right, he does treat her like a child…_

Edward was taken aback by Dominic's unfiltered thoughts. "You do know I can read your thoughts, right?"

"Yes, but not hers. Is that why you are shocked? She never told you she felt that way?"

"But she told _you_?" Edward challenged.

Dominic noted Edward's avoidance of the question before he shrugged. "When you know your life is about to end, I guess maintaining confidentiality isn't exactly a priority."

Though Dominic's sarcasm was irksome, Edward's chest ached as Dominic's mind flashed images of him comforting Bella in her last human moments. His fists clenched at his sides as he pushed the images away. But his manners soon got the best of him. He ran his fingers through his neglected hair in frustration. "It seems I am developing an annoying habit of thanking your kind. Bella has a way of seeing what's good in others. She seems to hold you in high regard and I will try to honor that … despite what you did."

Moving closer to the door, Dominic peered out to see Edward in the corridor. He faced away from the cell, torn between seeking out Bella and remaining.

"Is it true?" Dominic inquired. _Did you abandon her for the safety of your family?_

"No. I said as much, did I not? I'm sure you were listening." Edward turned to face Dominic. He wanted to dislike the man and woman in that cell. Actually, there was no real reason not to. Chelsea had not instilled in him any loyalty to prisoners.

However, an echo of Bella's voice nudged him and reminded him she had promised to help Dominic and Gianna. And if he was totally honest with himself, it was his stubbornness and inflated confidence that had resulted in all of them being manipulated by the Volturi.

With resignation running through him, Edward admitted Bella's actions had pushed them together for a purpose. Edward knew Dominic held answers to the questions most plaguing his mind. And likewise, only Edward had the answers to the questions constantly swirling in Dominic's thoughts.

Edward hung his head fighting the urge to be the island Bella accused him of being. Swallowing hard, he took Dominic's advice and denied his need to charge after Bella. "Tell me, did she resist?"

Dominic replied immediately, "She said she wanted to be like you, but only if it came from you. So before she unwillingly gave up her humanity to them, she considered killing herself. In the end, Bella opted to protect you and your family by complying with their wishes."

Edward saw in Dominic's mind how he held Bella that last night she was human, offering what little comfort he could. The night Jacob held Bella to keep her warm in the tent mirrored the images and drove him just as wild. With effort, Edward fought off the feeling creeping and crawling inside of him, the part that so strongly needed to let others know Bella was _his_. His mate, his wife, his lover. Yet unlike Jacob, Dominic's thoughts were more protective than possessive. "I need to know it all. From beginning to end," Edward insisted. "All the _current events._"

Dominic inhaled deeply and scrubbed his dirty hands down his equally dirty face before turning to gaze at Gianna. She had fallen into an exhausted slumber on the straw in the cell once she realized Caius had gone. If Edward loved Bella, the information he wanted would bring him nothing but pain and anger.

The jumble of images skittering through Dominic's mind hinted at his hesitancy. Edward pieced together that there were memories Dominic preferred not to recount, and part of his reluctance stemmed from his guilt and what Dominic believed to be his inadequacies. Still, Edward hoped that an explanation of Bella's odd antagonistic behavior would be found in the details Dominic could provide. He decided to offer Dominic an olive branch; give him something he desired first...

"My theory is that you are a descendent of the proud and honorable people of the Quileute Nation. They are small in number and live on a reservation on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State. Their legends say that long ago the leaders of the tribe were able to leave their bodies and linger in the spirit world. At one point, the spirit of a great leader merged with a wolf, and their history as shape-shifters began. According to my father's research, that chromosome was passed on to you. When you were exposed to the scent of vampires, it activated your dormant genetic ability."

"My father wore a symbol of the wolf." Dominic's mind immediately pictured his father's face, the symbol of the two wolves on a strip of leather to assist Edward in possibly identifying his father.

Edward nodded. "I know of your father. His generation didn't have to endure shifting as no vampires lived in the area at the time. Their shifting potential remained inactive."

"So we _are_ meant to kill vampires. I knew it … I could _feel_ it." Suspicion tugged at Dominic's instincts. "How do _you_ know so much about my heritage? Am I related to Jacob?"

"Bella told you about Jacob?"

Again, Dominic's thoughts answered Edward's question. Bella had spoken Jacob's name as she laid asleep in Dominic's lap that last night. "I see," Edward responded.

It was clear by Edward's tone, this _Jacob_ was a sore subject.

"Care to show me the rest?" Edward urged with clear irritation.

"Answer my questions first," Dominic bartered. He had dealt with Edward's type before: used to being in control, giving up very little information, manipulative, and secretive. As Dominic was learning – typical vampire behavior. But it fit; vampires were demons on this earth. Abominations to God. Hadn't Gianna told him repeatedly they were bereft of compassion? Certainly his experiences in the castle had proven her correct!

But while it would be easy to put Edward in the same category as the others in this cursed castle, it was clear from his conversations with Bella, she had not given up on Edward's redemption … and Dominic hadn't given up on Bella. It seemed he and Edward were destined to be on the same team through their "Bella connection." However, if that was to be true, Edward would have to meet him halfway.

Edward let out an indignant huff. The pale, young man, whose eyes now were black instead of gold, turned to face Dominic. "You think I need to earn _your_ trust? Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Have your way, then. I'll share with you what you want to know, and then you can decide if you want to trust me. However, I think it would benefit us to move beyond this impasse. If you plan to get out of here, you may need someone with my abilities on your side. You are a bit outnumbered," Dominic stated flatly.

"_If_ I can leave, I'm not leaving without my wife."

"And I'm not leaving without Gianna _and_ Bella. Agreed?"

Edward gave Dominic a crooked smile. "You're very much like him … like Jacob."

Not knowing whether that was a compliment or an insult, Dominic stay focused on the subject. "_Agreed_?"

"Yes," Edward conceded.

Dominic offered Edward a tight nod before closing his eyes and starting at the beginning. Initially, the memories were quick, summary flashes. First, of his father, then the letter that invited him to come to Volterra, and the first time he laid eyes on Gianna at the airport. He showed Edward his workshop, his simple apartment, and his rocky relationship with Gianna that eventually moved into an intimate relationship and an admission of mutual love.

Edward was silent as he watched Dominic's past unfold before his mind's eye, nodding at times to encourage him to continue.

Skipping over the early signs and symptoms of his change, he let Edward see the final product when he observed his changed reflection in the mirror. "I didn't understand why it was happening, and all I could think of was hiding what I was from Gianna. I believed she could never love me if she knew the truth. But she and Aro already knew it all. Obviously he was aware of my heritage, and he also knew Gianna and I became involved. He used that to threaten her, telling her either she complied with capturing Bella or I would be killed."

Edward watched as Dominic showed him their trip to New Hampshire, Gianna's frantic drive in pursuit of Bella, and finally Dominic's equally frantic attempt to understand what was happening as he held an unconscious Bella in the backseat of their rental car.

"I know you question her decisions, but Gianna's past kinda sucked. It didn't leave her prepared to care for anyone but herself. In her defense, she tried to fix what happened by attempting to leave me behind, but another blood sucker tracked me down and brought me here. I later learned I wasn't just key to keeping Bella's abduction from the one who can see such stuff, but also to keep Bella from being seen once she was here."

"From Alice," Edward sighed. "For some reason, once a shape-shifter becomes involved in the decisions and actions of someone else that person's future vanishes from Alice's sight. Aro must have learned this from Alice's mind when she was here," Edward explained.

"What a piece of work _Lord_ Aro is. He told Bella you knew she was here, and that you traded her for his word to not use my … _wolf-effect_ to sneak up and kill the other members of your family. He said it was your fault she was here, that you had been warned to change her but you chose not to. He told Bella you were driven to protect her blood and changing her would be your undoing."

As much as Edward knew he should feel deep hatred for Aro from what Dominic had just told him, it seemed he couldn't muster the vengeful emotion. "Aro sucks everything from your mind. Every thought, every memory. He used what Alice and I knew about your kind to orchestrate the perfect abduction. That also means he is aware I do love her, so he used that to keep me here." Edward looked away. "I just wish I knew if that love will be enough."

Dominic nodding in understanding. "Chelsea and Corin. Gianna told me about them and what they do."

"The choice to leave will have to come from Bella, and I'm not sure she's inclined to do so."

Silence hung heavy in the air as both men contemplated their futures, realizing full well they were hostages to Bella's decisions. When the quiet was finally breeched, it was Dominic's optimism that spoke. "Love finds a way."

"Show me the rest." Edward's voice was suddenly insistent and hard as steel. Again, Edward sensed Dominic's resistance. "I _need_ to know. Maybe it could reinforce my resolve, overcome Chelsea's effect. Its strength is limited by the bond between mates." His voice became strained with desperation, "Show me!"

"Listen, it's not easy for me either!" Dominic bit back with anger as the hatred for his captors, the beings who enslaved Gianna, had Bella torture them, and stole Gianna's blood while he was made to watch, flared up within him. The collar was unlocked, but it was the only ace he had up his sleeve and he didn't want to reveal his hand to the bastards quite yet. He had to hold back. "I'm not sure how much control I have over it!"

"It will come." Thinking it best to distract Dominic before his rage forced his change, Edward offered more information. "Did you know changing keeps you from aging? In a way, you are immortal as well."

"You say it as if it's a good thing," Dominic snarled, attempting to deep breathe through his frustration and anger.

"Point taken," Edward agreed. He decided to hit closer to the heart. "Did Bella tell you about imprinting?"

"I heard her mention that word to you, that I've _imprinted_ on Gianna and my life is 'irrevocably connected to hers.' It seems you two know more about me than I know about myself," Dominic added sarcastically.

"If we get out of here, I can take you to the reservation for all the answers you deserve. However, I can tell you imprinting is unique to your kind, although it is very similar to mating in my kind. For us, there is only _that one_. Vampires mate for life. The same is true for shape-shifters. Bella is my whole life, my everything, the very center of my universe. Gianna is yours."

Exhausted and overwhelmed by the information he had just received, Dominic turned to lean against the door. Even in the low light, Gianna appeared so peaceful in sleep. This is how he wanted her to always look. If he could, he would take her far away from here to somewhere they could live in peace – away from the influence of vampires. No wolf alter egos, just the two of them. Well, maybe … eventually … a family of their own.

Dominic knew his life was indefinitely entwined with Gianna's, two pieces of a whole. The only thing that had changed was now he had learned it had a name: _imprinting_. "So as much as you and I repel each other, we actually have more in common than differences."

Edward had long since seen the vivid artistry and passion in Dominic's stained glass artwork which stemmed from his faith in God. But he also longed for his guitar to comfort him and placed Gianna's safety above all else. "Possibly."

Dominic decided to cut to the chase. "Look, Ed, I'm living on borrowed time here. They have Bella, and now they have you. Whatever plan they have for me, I have no intention of cooperating with. Bella is the only thing right now standing between Gianna, me, and the Grim Reaper." Dominic drummed his fingers against the door in contemplation. He had gotten some answers from Edward, but it was obvious some important details were being intentionally left out. "Fine, I guess you have the right to know, and if things don't work out for me …. You do realize if I give you the rest of the information you want, it won't make your life any easier, don't you?"

"Thank you," Edward said. He trained his mind on Dominic, who had slowly slid down the cell door, disappearing from his sight.

The light from the torches cast strange shadows in the corridor and an uneasy feeling rose up inside of Edward. At first he dismissed it as anxiety – Dominic was about to reveal what Bella had endured without him, _because of him. _It would be agony. And in the end, when he learned who had changed her, tasted the sweet, one-of-a-kind blood that belonged to him through marriage and mating, his rage could only be turned inward since Chelsea had robbed him of his desire for revenge against the one who committed the ultimate assault against Bella.

But there was _more_ to this feeling. It distracted his mind, causing him to lose contact with Dominic's thoughts. His hands began to twitch and his knees became unable to support his weight. Like Dominic before him, Edward slid down the stone wall behind him. It felt like a sickness was taking over his body, an unpleasant loss of control he vaguely remembered in his last days as a human: the weakness of his body and the fogging of his mind that had left him wishing for death. Nausea churned in his gut into a solid ball of tension.

With all his strength, he pushed the growing sensation of sickness aside forcing himself to find Dominic's thoughts before it was too late to know who … who had stolen what he had fought so hard to preserve – Bella's humanity, her life.

At first, the images flickered like an old movie on a stalling reel. Through Dominic's eyes, Edward saw a rosy-cheeked Bella. Her eyes were dark brown and frightened as she held a piece of splintered wood over her head. Entranced, Edward watched the events prior to Bella's change through Dominic's point of view…

_"Are you planning to beat me with that?"_

_Bella's lower lip quivered as the wood piece drops to the floor. "I don't know what I was going to do. I was hoping it would be sharp enough to…"_

_"I won't let you kill yourself, Bella."_

_"I'm guessing that's exactly why you were allowed in here."_

_"You're right. Vampires are clever."_

_Bella withers to the fur-covered floor, and Dominic moves to join her._

_"I'll stay with you as long as I can."_

_"Thank you."_

_"They promised you a good life. You'll have your chance…"_

_"And I hold you to that too. Don't give up, you promise?"_

_"As long as you exist, I have a reason to fight. I have to fix what I have done."_

_"And Gianna?"_

The playback of Dominic's memories flickered, moving forward to the next moment he must have deemed important for Edward to see. Dominic was now looking into Bella's exhausted eyes.

_"Edward will come for you. If he feels for you the way I feel for Gianna, he'll find a way."_

_"Ever since he's known me, he's run to my rescue – sometimes literally. Actually, our last conversation ended with me telling him to stop doing it. I told him he treats me like a child. I left our house in anger, resenting his overprotective ways."_

Edward watched as Dominic retrieved a sheet and pillow from the bed.

_"Sleep. I'll watch over you. Maybe you can have one more dream?"_

Taking the pillow Dominic offered her, Bella curls up into a ball on the floor as Dominic watches vigilantly over her as she sleeps.

Emotionally drained yet full of guilt, Edward nodded. "Thank you for being there for her. And thank you for a last look at her before …"

But true to his promise, Dominic continued. Again seeing events through Dominic's eyes, the Volturi enter the cell. It was time. Seeing Dominic jump to his feet and actually threaten Aro to protect Bella immediately convinced Edward of Dominic's honor and trustworthiness.

Edward listened as Aro spoke through Dominic's memories_: "The moment you have wished for has arrived. Isabella Swan you have been chosen out of many to join us. This we give you is a gift, for only those of great potential, strength, and ability are called to serve. You will join us in maintaining the order and safety of our kind. It is a noble duty."_

The sickness, compounded by emotional pain, ran rampant through Edward, and with all his being, he wanted to stop watching. But he owed it to Bella to know her pain and fear, to pay his penance for allowing such an atrocity to happen to her when he'd had the opportunity, if not the wisdom, to prevent the events he was about to witness through a stranger's eyes from happening.

Then Dominic dropped the bomb: _"You see I have brought Marcus. He has agreed to perform your initiation per your request."_

"Marcus!" Edward hissed.

But Edward's words did not stop the images Dominic was now trying to purge his mind of the horrors he had experienced that day. Aro's voice rang clear as Dominic continued to stare at Bella's defeated expression.

_"He's not coming, my dear. It is with us that you belong. He knows that_. _This will be a new and celebrated start for you."_

Edward grimaced as Aro stripped Bella of her wedding ring and Cullen crest ring. Her blank eyes not longer held life. He watched helplessly as Marcus moved toward the bereft shell of his wife.

_"Please," Bella pleads just above a whisper._

_"Welcome to the Guard, Isabella." _

With a long, low wail, Edward vocalized the overwhelming agony, guilt, and powerlessness he could no longer contain as he witnessed Marcus's teeth effortlessly pierce through Bella's perfect skin. The shaking that started in Edward's hands had now grown to control his whole body, whether from the sickness or the grief of Bella's plight, he didn't know.

Edward's gut-wrenching sound shattered Dominic's focus. Immediately, he was filled with regret for sharing the graphic details. Though he knew it was the abridged version of events, and many details were left out, the ending was still hurtful – for both of them. Slowly, Dominic came to a stand; he wanted to offer one more apology for his ineffectiveness in keeping Bella safe. Instead the words stuck in his throat; Edward lay on the floor giving every appearance of being gripped by convulsions!

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Edward repeated over and over, retching and shaking on the floor.

"What's going on?" Dominic yelled.

A sugary voice dripped from the darkness in response, "He misses me." Her scent was identifiable to both men before she emerged from the inky shadows.

_Corin_.

Dominic reached for his collar prepared to defend Edward, but a gentle hand tugged on his arm. "Come," Gianna whispered. "I want you as far away from Corin's effect as possible. Trust me."

_It doesn't end here. _Dominic sent a mental message as he stared into Edward's frightened eyes before he allowed Gianna to guide him further back into their cell.

"There, there," Corin comforted giving Edward what he needed to take the edge off. "Just a small dose is all that is needed. Now, don't you feel better?"

Corin crouched down, slowly running her fingers over Edward's forehead and through his hair. It was a gesture meant to soothe him as she remembered her mother doing to her when she had fallen ill with fever as feeble humans were prone to doing.

Edward's shaking subsided, but the weakness lingered.

"You must drink." Corin stood. "Human!"

With the unmistakable clatter of human footfalls, a young man rounded the corner carrying an elaborately shaped vessel. Corin snatched it from his hands before the flustered man could comprehend her approach.

"Dismissed," Corin spat in his direction as she knelt beside Edward. "Drink now. It's fresh." Pulling the stopper off the container, she placed one hand behind Edward's head and used the other to hold the container to his lips.

Too weak to fight, he drank the fluid he had sworn off. Carlisle's voice echoed in his head reminding him that the sweet liquid was a lie, that it robbed them of their freedom. Something so sinfully satisfying could only bring about evil.

"That's it," Corin encouraged as Edward swallowed back the last bit of blood. "We will have you purged of all your weaknesses soon."

Physical contentment coursed through Edward's body. Sated by blood and relieved of the powerful withdrawal he had been suffering, Edward welcomed the reprieve of the sated, sleeplike state Corin's effect brought upon him.

A temporary escape from the sticky spiders' web.

**( ~ * ~ )**

Wordlessly Bella and Marcus had flowed through the maze of corridors toward the gallery. They had ventured for some distance giving her time to wonder when the time would come to explain her actions to Marcus. Her loyalty would definitely be questioned. The consequences unknown.

As they rounded a corner, Bella gasped at the sight before her. At the end of the hallway, two large, gilded doors shimmered in the torchlight. Marcus reached for the ring of keys at his waist as they approached, it was only then Bella released her grip on his arm.

"The gallery," Marcus said before opening the door before her. With an invitational wave of his arm, she entered.

It was a breath-taking sight. Golden statues glimmered in the low light, ancient papyrus scrolls on wooden shelves lined the walls, and "lost" works of art held places of honor.

"Oh," Bella breathed in awe until the air in her lungs had completely seeped out. She stood unbelieving between original paintings signed by Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo.

Marcus shut the door behind them and came to stand at her side. "Leda and the Swan," he named the painting to the right by Michelangelo. "Leda had been taken intimately by the god Zeus after he took the form of a swan. As a result of that mating, she laid eggs which hatched into the human off-spring Clytemnestra and Castor, and the immortals Helen and Pollux." Marcus shook his head. "Ultimately, Zeus's desire to possess had set into motion the events that led to the Trojan War. When all was said and done, the war marked the end of the ancient mythological era and the birth of modern history. In essence, Zeus brought about his own demise."

Bella tilted her head as she examined the brilliant strokes of paint that blended so precisely she wondered if Michelangelo might have been vampire. "Even gods make errors in judgment."

"It would seem so. Please, daughter, enjoy the gallery."

An opportunity to marvel at the collection was not what she had expected, but it seemed Marcus was intent on giving it to her regardless of her questionable actions. But she understood it probably was only a brief reprieve. As inert as Marcus appeared, she knew he was neither simpleminded nor blind. He would question her motives eventually, but for now, untold treasure awaited to be committed to memory. It was too much to resist.

Weaving around the room, yet carefully mapping her progress so that not a single priceless item was overlooked, Bella reveled in a collection of masterpieces few have ever seen. Marcus observed her from a short distance; it concerned him when her expression of wonder clouded over.

"What is it, child?" he asked.

"If the Volturi, and most vampires for that matter, see humans as inferior, why amass and value such a collection of their work?"

"It does seem contradictory. But are we not all born of flesh and blood? By capturing emotions, interpretations, and experiences in one moment in time, art speaks of the human condition. Should we not learn from those who were the closest to perfection? The brightest and most insightful of humans. Through study of the human condition, we gather knowledge to move forward and above. Wisdom is where true power lies. It is what makes us superior, not our strength alone."

The question rolled from her lips almost automatically, "Then why does Aro not gather the wisest of vampires? He collects the most talented for their might."

"You are wise beyond your years, and more intuitive than I expected. I was correct when I predicted there would be more to you." Marcus looked over Bella's head to a treasure she had not yet seen. "Power was said to be housed in the object behind you."

Bella turned to follow where Marcus's eyes had dwelled. There she saw a chest plated entirely with gold. The cover was adorned with cherubim. It appeared to glow with its own wondrous light.

"No way," Bella breathed respectfully, gently running her hand over the one of the most sought after historic objects. But all too soon for Marcus's liking, her face fell indicating her concentration had drifted. She turned to question him. "What were you doing in the dungeon?"

"I might ask the same. You put me in a difficult position, young one. Do not venture to pit brother against brother."

Reminded of her position, Bella chose to respond honestly to Marcus's question. "I needed answers. Answers only Edward could give. Forgive me."

"Did those answers give you peace?"

"No," she admitted. "I am more confused. Did you find what you came there for?"

Marcus smiled – _actually_ smiled. "Yes."

Bella nodded. Marcus had finally given her the answer she had sought from him from the beginning. "I understand now." She knew why Marcus had come to her cell that first night; the "feeling" he was looking for. He wanted what he had experienced the first time she and Edward stood in front of him. With this mystery solved, much of his cryptic messages and innuendo now rapidly clicked into place. It only made sense that someone whose gift was to sense relationships would be drawn to the relationship that most closely resembled the one he himself had treasured. "I felt it too from the time I awoke to this life. It grew when he entered this castle. And now I have my confirmation. Her leap of faith did result in at least one answer: _Edward was truly her mate._

Marcus approached her, his face suddenly more readable as if something between them had changed. Taking her hand, he hooked it into the crook of arm. They slowly strolled toward the doors of the gallery lost in their own thoughts. But as Bella's mind raced, shuffling more pieces and forcing them into place, she had an eerie sense of foreboding. Then her eyes truly opened. "But … you've known he was my mate all along, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've known," Marcus said calmly. "But you needed to believe it yourself. You needed to feel it, not hear it from me."

"But… if _you_ knew…"

Bella's words trailed off as the last piece slid into place and the blood, the human blood she had on her murderous hands as well as in her vampire stomach, began to boil. When she stiffened to stone at his side, Marcus paused with her. "The storm is upon us, isn't it?"

The seething rage that filled Bella rolled into every crevice of her body. Between clenched teeth, she unleashed the bitter-tasting truth: "If you knew he was my mate, then Aro knew as well!"

Bella didn't wait for Marcus's confirmation. She didn't need to. Furious at being yet again manipulated, her ire expanded exponentially with each passing second as she streaked out of the gallery in a blind rage.

_Aro had insisted she be turned for her own good!_ He ruthlessly used information he had stolen from Edward's mind – her desire to join him in immortality. Used her own private thoughts and wishes against her! And from that small seed of information, he orchestrated her abduction through the use of innocents. Even encouraged her kill! And then used her own insecurities against her to mold the doubt of a young woman and fill her mind with the need for power, crushing her heart in the process.

Aro claimed it was what _she_ had wished for. Claimed her immortality was a _gift_. No, he didn't want to give her power for her own good – he wanted to use the power she already possessed for his own purposes!

True, he had brought her power to fruition, nurtured it, and then set it free … _and_ _now he would have to deal with the monster he had created._

* * *

_A/N: Queue ominous music from the orchestra and dust off the famous quote: Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned / Nor hell a fury like a newborn vampire woman scorned (ok, so I added the bit about newborn vampire...)_

_And so the ending begins..._

_Endless thank yous to Ashling92, Rosabella75, and RowanMoon. Their modifications and suggestions take his story to improved heights! This was one of those chapters I could have tinkered with forever, and I don't know if I would have had the courage to post without their support._

_And thank you to those who have stuck with this story – I greatly enjoy conversing with you! Please, keep telling me what you think/feel about the events taking place._


	38. Eyes on Fire

Last chapter (since it was like an _eternity_ ago!) – _The seething rage that filled Bella seeped into every crevice of her body. Between clenched teeth, she unleashed the bitter-tasting truth: "If you knew he was my mate, then Aro knew as well!"_

_Bella didn't wait for Marcus's confirmation. She didn't need to. Furious at being yet again manipulated, her ire expanded exponentially with each passing second as she streaked out of the gallery in a blind rage._

_Aro had insisted she be turned for her own good! __He ruthlessly used information he had stolen from Edward's mind – her desire to join him in immortality. Used her own private thoughts and wishes against her! And from that small seed of information, he orchestrated her abduction through the use of innocents. Even encouraged her to kill! And then used her own insecurities against her to mold the doubt of a young woman and fill her mind with the need for power, crushing her heart in the process._

_Aro claimed it was what __she __had wished for. Claimed her immortality was a __gift__. No, he didn't want to give her power for her own good – he wanted to use the power she already possessed for his own purposes!_

_True, he had brought her power to fruition, nurtured it, and then set it free … and now he would have to deal with the monster he had created._

**Chapter 37 – Eyes on Fire**

_- I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace_

* * *

_Edward_.

Alone again in the cell, surrounded by several recently emptied containers of blood, Edward pushed away the unknown voice calling his name in his head. He wanted to just be. The physical pain was gone; Corin had taken away the pangs of withdrawal. The dreamlike state left in her wake dulled the edges of the blade that was lodged in his chest since the day the police arrived at his doorstep. Even though Bella was not dead – and that had given him much to be thankful for – she was still lost to him.

The knife may have been dulled as a result of Corin's effect, but by Aro's hand, it twisted and dug deeper.

Still, after witnessing Dominic's memories, Edward couldn't deny culpability. Aro wouldn't have been able to lead Bella down a road that took her away had he not paved the way. He could only blame himself for creating doubt in Bella's mind and heart. Now only Bella held the power to change the course of events … should she so choose.

Debilitated by Corin's effect and bound by Chelsea's, he was left alone with his thoughts, a chance to further ponder the errors of his ways. He had come to the conclusion that regret was the most haunting emotion that existed, and fear was the precursor to regret. So much he could have done – _should_ have done – if he had not let fear rule his decisions concerning Bella.

Before Bella, he had feared nothing. Even in his human youth, fear was not known to him. War beckoned, and valor was praised when it came in the face of great risk – and risk was something his adolescent mind craved. When death did come, it arrived so swiftly and stealthily that he didn't have time to fear it properly before Carlisle bargained away his soul in exchange for immortality. Once the soul was forsaken, death just meant infinite nothingness. He had been content to exist in the moment, unencumbered by fear.

But the Fates had other plans for him. With their deft fingers and twisted senses of humor, they wove Bella into the tapestry of his life. They had infused her with a scent to make him forget logic and a mind that mocked his abilities. She confounded him and left him with an unacceptable feeling of vulnerability. After a hundred years, including fifty dark years of resignation that he was destined to be alone, Bella was the miracle he had given up on – love and, therefore, a reason to truly live. She was his salvation.

And his obsession.

Protecting her became his priority. As a result, he had placed her in a gilded cage dressed up as love. Was it any wonder Aro's offer to her was so tempting? Life here gave her a chance to discover and realize her true potential. Edward hung his head. Shouldn't that have been his role?

Their exchange of words from hours ago taunted him: _"__Bella. I haven't changed."_

"_Don't you see that's part of the problem, Edward?"_

Edward scrubbed his face with both hands. To be truly worthy of her, he needed to move past what he was to who he could be. In transferring his guilt and shame of what he was to her, he had held back in changing her, creating a rift neither could transverse. In doing so, he had been convinced taking her humanity would be the ultimate crime, when to her, it would have been the ultimate gift of commitment and love. Only now could he understand why she wanted actions not words to prove his love for her.

Yes, they were mates as the Fates had destined it, but he didn't want to be just Bella's mate for life, he wanted to be the greatest _love_ of her life.

Through his epiphany, a mind continued to reach out to him, rising in pitch above the incessant white noise of other minds which had become part and parcel of his life …

_Edward._

The summoning still didn't register with him until more was urgently added to the message: I_sabella must be stopped before she reaches the throne room. I fear for her. She sees, and is now blinded by revenge. Only you can change her course._

Bella was in danger! That thought alone cleared the remains of Corin's fog from his mind. Springing to life as if he had been a dozing human doused with cold water, Edward flew toward the throne room. The human blood surged through him, pushing him faster. He listened intently for guidance from whoever had sounded the alert.

_Edward, look for her here._

The images that accompanied the mental directive pinpointed the junction where he could intercept Bella. He only had one chance ….

.

_Only one chance, _Bella thought as she backtracked through the corridors. She had yet to explore much of the maze of underground tunnels, but that would not deter her from reaching her destination. _She_ o_nly had one chance at the element of surprise._

_Lies!_ _Lies! Lies!_ The word looped through her mind over and over again, whipping her up into a frenzy of motion and emotion. The endless stream of lies that had been fed to her straight from Aro's lips fueled her fury. Each one he had carefully planned and tied to her back until the weight of them wore her down and crushed her with devastating doubt. From there he rebuilt her with more lies. How _foolish_ she had been to believe in him! Her gullibility and humiliation set her ablaze with determination to bring havoc down on _all_ of them – starting with Aro.

Barefoot, she flew toward the throne room. Nothing mattered or even _existed_ except revenge. The shackles of her humanity crumbled and fell to the wayside as the monster took the driver's seat. The newborn felt only the deep-seated need for vengeance. Power was hers to wield, consequences be damned. They had brought this wrath upon themselves. Their destruction would leave no stain of guilt.

Bella embraced the part of her that hummed with delight at the thought of ripping Aro apart – the way he had ripped her from home and away from her humanity to suit his own desires. All trains of thought had merged onto the same track and were racing full-steam ahead with one determined focus.

Then, like an apparition materializing from the smoke of the torches, he was there, waiting at the perpendicular junction of the tunnels.

_Edward_.

She didn't want his intervention, and moreover, she didn't _need_ his involvement. This she had to do on her own. This was her settling a score and shedding the damsel in distress image she had assumed since Edward entered her life. Bella's nostrils flared and she sent out a low growl of warning.

A typical vampire would have listened to his instinct for self-preservation and moved aside. But Edward wasn't a typical vampire … and he had something he needed to prove to her.

The crack of their collision echoed down the stone corridors. Bella, being strongest of the two, pushed Edward backwards until he hit the solid wall behind him. The force of their impact didn't shake the foundation of the castle, but it did crumble, surrounding them in stone debris and a cloud of lime mortar dust.

Lodged partially in the jagged stone wall, Edward fought hard against his innate urges to defend himself. He remained still as Bella growled at him in rage, her teeth just an inch from his neck.

"Don't! Don't try to stop me. I've had enough manipulation and lies for two lifetimes, human and vampire!" she snarled.

Assuming a submissive posture and casting his eyes to the floor, he did nothing to further provoke Bella. Finally, she backed away, disarmed and bewildered by his inaction. Assessing he was not a threat, she turned to resume her vengeful quest until Edward captured her attention when he spoke in a calm voice, "I have to stop you, Bella."

She stilled, but did not turn to face him. "I know you have to because of Chelsea's voodoo hold on you…"

"No, not because of Chelsea," Edward interrupted. "I have to because I cannot endure life without my mate, but more than that, I don't want to live without the woman I love, and right now, she is attempting a suicide mission."

Hearing him call her "mate" spoke directly to her new nature. It carried much more weight than when he had used the word "wife." "Mate" spoke volumes to her in _this_ life. With his silver tongue, Aro may have said words she wanted to hear and made the promises she wanted to believe, but only one truth had since been proven: she had altered Edward's course from pursuing Caius, and only a mating bond had the power to sever Chelsea's hold. There was zero possibility their mating bond was a lie.

Edward continued, "Tear me apart if you need to, but I won't step aside and let that monster destroy you."

"You wish to protect him?" she accused.

Edward's voice remained steady in the face of her venom-seared anger. "I don't mean Aro. I'm talking about the monster inside you. I know it well, Bella. I left Carlisle to obey to the monster inside. I regret that choice. Don't let it rule now or you'll be no better than Aro."

Pulled in one direction by the reasoning of her mate, and in another by the justified desire for revenge, Bella twisted her hands in her thick hair, torn as to which path to pursue.

"Bella, you told me actions define what lies in the heart – define who we are. I _love_ you. Human or vampire. How could I not choose to stand between you and certain death?"

She turned to face Edward, hesitant to look him in the eye; she didn't want him to see how dead she had become on the inside. But instead of seeing shame in his eyes, what she saw brought back the fury she had momentarily lost – a red ring encompassed the blackness of his eyes. Evidence Edward had drunk human blood.

"What have they done to you?" she breathed, her hatred slipping at seeing the full damage brought upon him in Volterra.

The hint of compassion in her crimson eyes was the break Edward thought might not come. It was a glimpse of _his_ Bella. Cautiously, he inched closer to her as if he was attempting to approach a wild, unpredictable animal. "It doesn't matter what they do to me. I'd endure it all again for the opportunity to win you back. They can have whatever they want from me, Bella, as long as you know the truth."

"The truth? I don't know what the truth is anymore!" Bella cried, shaking with emotion. "Who I am, what I am to you … Aro told me I would find my purpose and reason here through my power, but what good is power or control if in the end you are only a pawn, a piece in some else's game?"

"Carlisle came to the same conclusion, Bella. It's why he left." Edward sighed, hoping to help her reclaim her ability to reason. "But some live for the game, some can control the outcome of the game, and some can bend the rules to always come out the victor. _You_ must find a way to outwit the game masters."

Bella watched Edward's pained facial movements revealed an internal struggle. It reminded her of Jacob's battle when he tried to overcome Sam's gag order about his phasing. She was sure Edward was trying to give her information without violating his forced allegiance. Observing Edward's inner war sparked a mean streak of possessiveness in Bella. Until Chelsea's control was eliminated, Bella would be forced to share Edward with _her_.

As misguided and archaic as Edward's behaviors and beliefs were, being a vampire herself gave her clearer insight into his ways – ways that were often driven by instinct instead of logic. Ironically, she now felt the same undeniable urge to possess and protect Edward. However, unlike when she was human, she now had the power to do so. Only problem: her priority to protect rivaled her need for revenge against the Volturi.

Reason slowly trickled into her mind as Edward kept her delayed. Aro was too clever to be bested by a straight-on attack, but Achilles had his heel … "What are Aro's weaknesses?"

Edward shook his head and frowned deeply. "Chelsea … I can't…."

Bella paced, this time frustration ruled her emotional state. "He took my humanity not to help me, but to help himself! Fight Chelsea's damn hold on you, Edward! I need what you know!" She felt a break coming, but the swiftness of her emotions eluded her ability to contain or direct them. "I was a fool to believe in him! I'm angry at myself for being so blind, and at you for leaving me vulnerable. And … and I didn't get to say goodbye to them! _My family_ … I can't go home now. And I'm angry! So angry I can't focus on you, or saving Dominic. I'm losing myself –what makes me who I am – _and I don't want that_!"

"I understand the need to grieve for your humanity and your anger at the reason it was stolen from you," Edward responded sympathetically, briefly remembering the tirades he had directed at Carlisle when he was a newborn. "Dominic shared what happened. I saw how strong you were, Bella, and I realize now I have underestimated you. But believe me, my actions _were_ meant to show my love for you. I never wanted you to have to choose between me and your family."

"I know –" Bella began, but she stopped short as Edward held up his hand.

"No, I was wrong. It was your life and yours to decide how to live it. Instead, I made you play a game in which I was controlling you to allay my fears. I'm sorry."

His sincere words fractured the wall she had built around her dead heart, clearing her head and giving her transformed focus. _Games_. _Games_. _Games_. _Beat the game master at his own game…_

"Of course!" she blurted out. Using all the strength she had rallied in her murderous quest, Bella focused inward. In response, her shield burst outward, bringing Edward into its bubble of safety. As before, those within her shield appeared as points of light. This she was used to, but when Edward came into her field, the light that flashed from him was momentarily blinding. It was the most brilliant light she had ever seen. Warm, pure, and inviting. Her resolve solidified.

"This game has changed. If Aro wants us for our powers, I say we give it to him in spades." When Edward gave her a quizzical look, she asked, "Am I shielding you from Chelsea's effect?"

"You can _project_ it?" he questioned with clear astonishment – and a bit of pride.

"Oh, I can do more than just project it … Now focus. Is it working?"

Edward stood straighter. His eyes narrowed in concentration. "I don't feel any different."

Bella's brow furrowed as she focused inward flexing her shield, completely oblivious to the hint of a crooked smile on Edward's lips. "It should work between our mating bond and my shield …."

Hearing her affirm their mating bond sent a thrill down his spine. "Maybe we should try getting closer?" he offered continuing in his pursuit of her.

The deep, huskiness of Edward's voice caught her attention. Within her shield, his light began to pulse.

"Closer?" She swallowed.

"Bella?" Edward spoke her name in the form of a question as he offered his hand as a peace offering. A second chance to _prove_ his love.

She stared at his hand, conflicted. Aro's poison-words echoed in head, spilling doubt into her mind. But this time, she knew his words to be elaborate, cleverly-spun lies. In changing her, he had planned to capitalize on her instability as a newborn and get her drunk on power, thereby creating a loyal and powerful guard. But she was about to turn the tables on the game master …

In one swift motion, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him closer. Underestimating her strength, she pulled him flush against her body.

The connection of their bodies was electric. The same electricity that had been there from the beginning, only the voltage had increased exponentially. Immediately, nothing mattered to her but their physical connection. It was _home_.

For the rest of time, no matter where they had to roam from this point on, home was no longer defined as a structure or location, it was found in her connection with Edward.

The ache for him moved rapidly from her healing heart to a thrilling sensation in her gut to … further down. It was a primal reaction, she knew it, but it didn't matter_. She was claiming him – her mate._ Instinct could not be denied in the newborn state…

Edward's chest vibrated against her as he took in the rapid change in her scent and its meaning. He had bound himself to her everyway humanly possible – now he could bind himself to her _truly_ as mates in the way he had wanted since the day he watched her innocently eat mushroom ravioli, oblivious to the fact that he had rescued her from one horrific fate to ensnare her in another.

Bella pressed her nose to Edward's neck, breathing in his beckoning scent and the tempting scent of the human blood that dwelled just below his skin. The two aromas blended in her brain, forming the perfect vampire aphrodisiac. "You are _so_ mine," she purred, her voice so thick and low she hardly recognized it as her own. Her hands fisted into his T-shirt as her teeth nipped wantonly at his neck.

"Yes, I think it's working …" Edward choked out.

Undeterred, Bella licked her lips savoring her mate's perfect flavor.

Edward's teeth began to grind as he struggled to maintain his restraint. "I know your instincts are playing havoc with you, but not here, love. When vampires consummate their mating bond … well, in my fantasies, I have made love to you with such unbridled passion the walls crumbled around us. That's bound to attract our enemies."

"Tell me his weakness," Bella hissed in response, vacillating between heated sexual cravings and vengeful urges.

Edward grabbed Bella by the shoulders and held her at arm's length so he could concentrate. He had so much to tell her now that Chelsea's bond had been weakened through Bella's shielding, but he still felt the strings of her forced loyalty. Clinging to the ties he had to Bella, his words flew from his mouth at vampire speed. "You need to understand, those with true allegiances to the Volturi were turned by them and then fashioned into what the Volturi wanted them to be. Others may have come to seek power and position, but once brought into the castle, slowly succumbed to Chelsea's effect to the point where they might not even realize they've lost freewill."

"Your fate if you stay?"

He didn't have to answer.

"I can see how the Volturi very effectively weave their spell, but what I don't understand is why bring you here?" Bella asked. "I don't think I would have questioned Aro's intentions if you hadn't arrived. Why would he take such a risk if he knew we were mates?"

Edward's eyes shifted. "I can hear his mind. Aro has noticed your absence." He began to involuntarily move away from Bella as Chelsea's strings pulled taut.

"No," Bella spoke urgently, taking Edward's hands firmly in hers to keep him connected to her. "Tell me. How do I beat the game master? Look at me, Edward! Tell me."

With effort, his eyes met hers. "His…ambition and…confidence are almost beyond comprehension. Once they served him well, now it has corrupted… It wasn't enough to have you. He wanted Alice and me …" Edward stuttered with the effort it took to resist the Volturi hold. "Our coven became a target, it grew too big – amassed too much talent. Aro wasn't comfortable with that… Using Dominic, stealing you, collecting Alice and me – it might have provoked even Carlisle enough to give Aro a reason to destroy him, his coven – my family..."

"Divide and conquer. There may have been a bit of Caius in that plan as well." Bella suppressed her monster's outrage to keep a hold on her logic. "So, greed and overconfidence is his weakness. But I think there's something else. I can't explain this easily…" She hesitated, concerned as to how Edward would interpret her next statement. "But Marcus and I have made some … connection. I think it started over our shared lost loves, I don't know… What I learned is that Aro cannot understand love, and therefore, the power it has. He has never known it so it's not even on his radar, and that can give us an advantage."

Bella saw the shadow that crossed Edward's face. "Marcus. Your sire."

She nodded once and felt the pain of the issue that would forever linger in the back of their minds: she had been changed against her will by another –in essence, she had been raped of her humanity. Would Edward always be reminded of that whenever he took note of her vampire traits? "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be you," Bella whispered, feeling the shame constricting her throat. "But Edward, I think Marcus is drawn to us because we share a bond like his and Didyme's. There's something under his vacant exterior. Something …."

The shadows coloring Edward's face darkened. "Aro might not understand love, but he has had to deal with it before. He almost lost Marcus because of love, and it pushed him to make a decision that still haunts him to this day. At times, he loses his ability to keep it buried from thought… I wonder how he managed to keep the truth hidden from Marcus… the truth about Didyme's death."

"The truth? Marcus said he and Didyme received Aro's blessing to leave, but she died in an attack coordinated by the Romanians prior to their departure. It's just so ... tragic."

Taking a deep breath, Edward shook his head as if to fight the remaining remnants of Chelsea's bonds before he spoke the secret that had the potential to bring the royal family to its knees. "Bella … Aro – he killed her. He killed his own sister to keep Marcus from leaving Volterra."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Marcus had made his way to his private suite.

Certainly the storm was upon them. In the back of his infinite mind, he knew he had done nothing to prevent it, and maybe even had a hand in provoking it.

There was nothing he could do to resurrect his lost love, but feeding off Bella and Edward's relationship had at least given him … pleasure. He had been so numbed by Chelsea's blanket of compliance even the smallest nuance of love – of simply _feeling_ – was like a ray of sunlight thawing the coldness of his being.

And didn't he deserve as much? He had sacrificed so much, and so much had been taken from him. Was it so wrong to want to keep Bella and Edward here? Didn't he deserve what they had to offer him?

Yet, he was a parasite – allowing the young lovers to reconnect and then benefiting from it. However, it only meant more pain for them. And although Aro had succeeded in filling Bella's mind and heart with doubts about Edward's intentions, Marcus knew they had discovered their mating bond. He also knew their love bond had _never_ been severed. This was why he went to them on this night, amid another frenzy of feasting and meaningless copulating at the feast. For just a short time, he wanted to bask in Bella and Edward's connection just as it had been on the day they first stepped foot into the castle. Their feel of their relationship, so akin to his and Didyme's, was impossible for him to keep away from. It reminded him what it was like, oh so long ago, to _care_.

Perhaps it his resurrected ability to care, or maybe it was his knowledge that power corrupts love, which allowed him to unselfishly feed Bella's rage at Aro, potentially giving her the will to leave – an opportunity to succeed where he and Didyme had failed?

Marcus eased into his favorite chair. He closed his eyes and searched for the warmth of Bella and Edward's connection, so vibrant they didn't need to be in his presence for him to sense it.

He smiled slowly, feeling the seldom-used muscles creaking in protest. Obviously, putting Edward in her path had worked, but now the storm would certainly grow. The outcome unknown.

Aro's entrance startled him. "Caius expressed such certainty I would find you with our _missing_ guest of honor. Imagine my displeasure at having to leave the festivities to fetch her myself."

"We toured the gallery," Marcus responded in his accustomed tone. "Had I known she had left the festivities unannounced, I would have redirected her, Aro."

Aro eyed Marcus with suspicion. "You seem unusually pensive tonight, brother. Might I share in your thoughts?"

Not waiting for an answer, Aro approached Marcus to take his hand and fast-forward heedlessly past all events until he came to Marcus's encounter with Bella. "Isabella is angry with me. _Quite_ angry." Aro inhaled sharply and released Marcus's hand. "I owe you a debt of gratitude, brother. Clever thinking to place Edward between me and an _unbalanced_ newborn, even though I believe your actions were partially self-serving."

"Forgive me, brother. I have been … compromised."

"The three of us will address the situation later. But I see I need to do more to secure Isabella. Chelsea, my sweet?"

Within seconds, Chelsea appeared in the doorway, her hair disheveled.

Aro didn't notice. "My dear, change of plans. I need you to pay Edward a visit. If you find him with our missing Isabella, send her to the throne room. It seems she has outgrown the confines of this castle. Time to leave the nest. I will be sending her, Demetri, Alec, and Felix as a special envoy to Estonia to handle a territory dispute that is threatening to become a war. Isabella is driven by her belief in justice and compassion, so we will help her fill that desire. Her success will bind her to us and give her the peace she seeks from being in control of her own destiny." Aro smiled in response to Chelsea's grin.

"I understand, Master."

"Oh, and take another guard with you," Aro added before dismissing her.

**( ~*~ )**

"We are no longer alone."

Edward's breathless whispered words broke through the outrage she felt upon hearing the ultimate betrayal committed against her sire and registered one second before Bella recognized the bitter scent of citrus and lemongrass.

Chelsea's shadow elongated on the stone floor before her as she drew nearer. "So, it is another happy ending for Bella and Edward! They are mates." Her snide tone gave away her true feelings. "Why, as soon as you return from your trip, Isabella, the two of you should take up quarters together."

Bella positioned herself between Edward and Chelsea, shifting her shield slightly to keep Edward within its confines as she faced Chelsea. "Trip?" Bella asked.

Edward took a step closer to Bella unsure if her shield could protect him from Chelsea's powers as she stood in such close proximity. "It's a diversion, Bella."

Chelsea's grin quickly faded at Edward's disloyal warning.

"I won't be going on any trip, _sister_," Bella growled.

"I didn't anticipate you giving me any trouble, Isabella. Don't you recognize what you can achieve here? You have been given so much and still you don't realize the potential before you. Do you wish to throw that all away?" Chelsea studied Bella's body language. It was clear Bella was taking a stand. "Foolish girl, it is much easier to comply than resist. Now, drop your shield and report to Master Aro in the throne room. I need to speak with Edward … alone."

"You stay away from him," Bella ground out between clenched teeth.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Isabella. I need only to call…"

"I just have a question, sister." The sudden chill in Bella's voice sent a shiver down Edward's spine. In a flash, he witnessed his mate change from protector to predator. From docile to deadly. _She was changing the game._

Chelsea too sensed the change. She took two cautionary steps back as Bella stepped forward.

"I was wondering," Bella continued in a sweetened voice, "what did you see? When Cane surprised us with his gift? What do you fear?"

Chelsea stiffened and deflected. "Isabella, Master Aro is waiting. You do not want to find out what he does to those who defy him. Think about your mate. Do you wish to see him suffer because of your insubordination?"

Bella stole a glance at Edward. Subtly his eyes communicated with to her. Both Chelsea and Edward's actions spoke louder than words. Just as Bella had surmised, Chelsea feared _her_, the only being in the castle she could not compel loyalty from. Bella was a loose cannon – a threat.

A sinfully wicked smile formed on Bella's lips as she savored the bittersweet tang of power. It was satisfying and Bella felt the licks of its addictive properties. "I thought so." Her hands went to her hips as she sauntered around Chelsea. "You see, since I've been in training, I've also been observing. The brothers may be the puppet masters, but you, sister… you're the one who attaches the strings. What keeps you loyal? They owe you everything. What have they promised you in return?"

Chelsea's demeanor instantly shifted from guarded to outrage. "You keep out of my head, Edward!" She pointed and spat in a manner very uncharacteristic of Volturi guards.

Interrogations in the presence of a mind-reader had its advantages. Edward's eyes let Bella know she was on the right track and Bella enjoyed watching the cool Chelsea come undone. As her eyes narrowed in thought, she pushed the guard harder.

"Wait … no, not just a promise of future reward … you owe them a debt, don't you? You have something to _hide_. So, how do you like being the one who is _controlled_?"

"Bella!" Edward yelled as Afton appeared with such speed his scent didn't precede him. Locking Edward's hands behind his back, Afton shoved him face-first into the broken wall.

"You need to be taught a lesson or two about life in this castle. And I'm just the one to teach it to you, Isabella," Chelsea sneered as she glanced and nodded at her snickering mate.

"An eye for an eye," Afton said with thick malice before he shoved his shoulder into Edward's back, pinning him hard against the stone. With a howl of laughter, The guard twisted Edward's right arm with such torque it snapped off at the shoulder.

Edward's face contorted in pain, his mouth gaping in a silent scream as Afton tossed his detached limb to the floor.

"Now we're even," Afton said sardonically.

"This is the game you want to play?" Bella shook with fury. "Want a piece of me, _bitch_? Come and get it," Bella challenged, further testing the limits of Chelsea's control.

With a guttural yell, Chelsea lowered her head and charged at Bella.

From just the corner of his eye, Edward watched in disbelief as Bella actually closed her eyes. And though her lips were pressed together in a thin line, he swore he heard her clearly: _I can do this. _Edward gasped as he realized he was seeing into Bella's mind as she pulled all her strength inward in preparation to strike a devastating blow. "Now!" he shouted as he pressed his back into Afton's sturdy frame.

Without a sound but with complete intention, Bella's defensive shield shot outward. In the wake of its blistering-quick shockwave, Chelsea, Afton, and Edward lay unconscious at her feet.

"This is not about revenge," Bella spoke to the part within her that would revel in ripping and tearing. "And it's not about power." Bella stepped over Chelsea to the nearest torch. Rising up on her toes, she pulled it out of his wrought iron holder.

She returned to stand over Chelsea's unmoving form, the reflection of the flame dancing in Bella's intent gaze. "This is about the truth finally being told – it will set us _all_ free."

* * *

_A/N: *peeks from behind door* Any readers still there? So sorry this chapter took so long! It seems the story-line that I was so confident in has begun to evolve. The good news: evolving usually means improving. Thank you for your patience and understanding!_

_So Edward sees the errors of his ways, Marcus is conflicted, and Bella swore! So many twists - almost reminds you of BD2 (LOL)! And yes, I lost my s*hit at the theater! And Aro's mean girl laugh..._

_I really drove my team insane with this chapter, and they challenged me as well. I lost count of the re-writes! In the end, we know it's all for the readers and I do hope it was worth the wait. _


	39. Cover Your Tracks

**Chapter 38 – Cover Your Tracks**

_- Cover your tracks  
Sew up your wounds  
Pick up your pace  
Open your wings_

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and immediately panicked. How the hell did he end up on the floor – next to an unconscious Afton? Springing to his feet, his eyes focused on the scene before him, his mind racing to make sense of it.

Bella stood over Chelsea, who lay as still as her mate, Afton. A torch hovered just over Chelsea's chest. But it was Bella's look of cold determination that prompted him into speaking.

"Bella? Were you - _are_ _you_ - going to destroy her?"

The phrasing of Edward's quickly interjected question carried an edge of disapproval. He had shed doubt on actions that seemed so clear to her just a second ago: burn Chelsea then, Afton. Simple, straight forward justice. "I'm changing the game, Edward. Removing key pieces. Improving our odds."

Her voice was almost robotic. The flatness of it troubled him. "What do you think will happen if you destroy Chelsea?"

Bella scowled and lowered the torch another several inches. "Chelsea will no longer control you. Or anyone else." Feeling suddenly returned to Bella's voice with a vengeance. "Marcus deserves to be free of his nightmare. Can you imagine not being able to grieve the loss of your soul mate? To be manipulated into remaining here in emotional limbo?"

"What I know is that grieving your loss sent me on a quest to end my life. Nothing can be done to bring Didyme back, so maybe living under Chelsea and Corin's effect has not only spared his life, but allows him to exist with purpose?"

"Without Chelsea, Aro won't have his stacked deck!"

Is this what the Volturi had done to her – not just poisoned her blood with their venom, but conditioned her to devalue life? If he was to ever hope to salvage the woman he knew, he had to keep her from using her freewill to kill. Edward had believed he was a monster when he became a vampire, but he only _truly_ became evil when he convinced himself he was justified in his decision to murder.

Edward countered, "Chelsea's effect is lasting. Many have been exposed to it for centuries and centuries; it will be some time before their loyalty fades. What has occurred over time cannot be undone in a day, no matter how much you wish it."

"If I don't destroy her, she'll go to Aro with what I've done! If he doubts my loyalty, he'll harm you as punishment. We have to act now!"

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said as calmly as he could, attempting to be the voice of reason through her churning tempest of emotions. "I can handle any punishment, but if she is destroyed, we face an all-out battle with every vampire in this castle. Chelsea is much more valuable to Aro than we are," he emphasized as Bella continued to lower the torch closer to Chelsea, though this time it was only by a fraction of an inch. "You are powerful, Bella. I see now how much you are capable of and I'm glad Afton took the full force of whatever you did, but you can't hope to fight the entire guard and get out in one piece – with me, Dominic, and Gianna."

The torch froze its measured descent. "Using my weaknesses against me will always be part of the game, won't it?" Bella lamented.

Edward was standing behind her now. He could have taken the torch away from her, but recognized this was a time for carefully selected words. It had to be a moment that would reach her humanity he believed was locked in her hardened heart. "Over time and through his constant example, Carlisle made me see that our weaknesses are what allow some of us to maintain our humanity. And like you said, love - especially in the form of mercy - is not something Aro would ever expect. We can use it to our advantage. Make it our strength."

Watching for any sign of Chelsea and Afton reawakening, Edward mulled over sharing more of the details he had absorbed from Chelsea's thoughts. Maybe protecting Bella meant giving her all the information he had? With a deep breath, he spoke, "There's more. Aro has another card he's kept up his sleeve. Chelsea's debt – let's just say, Caius would _strongly_ disapprove if he knew of it. If fact, he would have her head."

"What?" Bella turned to face Edward. For the moment at least, he had managed to distract her from Chelsea's execution.

"Chelsea harbors an immortal child."

"A child?" The shock on Bella's face was obvious. "I thought you said immortal children were outlawed – like, a long time ago. Punishment for anyone involved was immediate death."

He nodded. "So says the law. But when you pressed Chelsea to think of what she fears, I saw flashes of the child. Somehow she managed to bury the thoughts quickly, mentally forcing herself to focus instead on her apprehension of you. But from what I did see, the female child is around the human age of nine. It looks at Chelsea with … adoring eyes. The child _loves_ her."

"And Aro knows about it … Edward!" Bella tossed the torch aside. It rolled across the floor, stilling harmlessly against the wall. The excitement over Edward's disclosure created a devilish glimmer in her crimson eyes. "Aro could _never_ hope to survive if these secrets were exposed. First killing his sister, Marcus's mate, and then condoning the existence of an immortal child! We've got him!"

"It's not that easy, Bella," Edward warned. "The stability of Volturi rule hinges on us keeping our mouths shut, and _that_ is where we truly have leverage on Aro. I need you to get me an audience with the brothers. All Aro has to do is listen to my thoughts and then we can use what we know to negotiate our freedom. Hopefully Dominic's and Gianna's as well."

"_Freedom_? Freedom! Edward, you know I respect Carlisle's proclivity for peaceful resolutions, and you attempt to follow in his path, but we'd be on the run from Aro for an eternity!" Bella shook her head emphatically. "Now that I actually _have_ an eternity, I'm not going to spend it on the run or fearing for our family's safety. _No_. It has to stop here. Aro is not taking any more from me! He doesn't deserve our mercy."

"You suggest destroying the vampire ruling body? As wrong as the Volturi's actions may be at times, chaos could ensue. Nature abhors a vacuum and what might develop in the Volturi's absence could be worse – remember Cane?" Edward's eyes moved to check Chelsea and Afton, then searched the area to locate his arm. "It might not be a prudent plan, Bella. I think we should try what I have suggested. Let Chelsea live, let Aro and Marcus be. At least as a plan A."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare in his direction; however, Edward had a sinking feeling her mind was elsewhere. He tried to push past her shield. Still nothing, causing him question if he had really heard her mind earlier. "What are you thinking?"

Focus returned to her eyes and she glanced in the direction Edward had last dwelled upon. "Did it hurt? How are you going to reattach that?"

Edward shrugged, a disturbing gesture to witness when one of his arms was missing. "Venom is a strong healer." He pushed aside the cloak and rolled up his sleeve.

"Let me help," Bella offered, slightly ripping his shirt in the process. "Oops. Sorry. Still not use to the whole _strength_ thing." She flashed to retrieve his arm and watched as Edward lined it up against the jagged border that was left at his shoulder and held it in place.

"It will heal and be as good as new soon. Unfortunately, I can hear thoughts returning to Chelsea's and Afton's minds. You'll have to talk fast since I'm not much of a one-armed fighter."

"Can't we speed the healing up at all?" Bella asked as she stole an anxious glance at their foes.

"Spreading venom along the edges will mend it quicker, but … I lack the freakish tongue length for such a feat."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Allow me." She knew time would not allow her to think about this first intimate act between them since her change, but still, she had to hesitate just a moment. "My first _human_-_inspired_ vampire act."

Edward understood she meant caring, healing, showing mercy. As much as he felt the healing in his arm, he couldn't help but believe something in their relationship was also on the mend. He closed his eyes, savoring the nearly electric feel of her tongue, warm and wet, sliding over the ragged division, restoring use of his arm. He clamped down on his instinctive reactions and desires to permit her to finish restoring him.

"Bella." He whispered her name so reverently she expected her heart to skip a beat, her cheeks to flush, or her knees to weaken. When none of those occurred, she actually felt … diminished.

"Are we agreed?" he asked after clearing his throat and adjusting his shirt and cloak over his repaired limb. Bella stepped away as Edward's right hand moved to check the stability of his arm. "Trust me. Let's show Marcus the mercy you feel he deserves. Telling him about Didyme's death will only cause him more pain. Some truths are better left unspoken. Let's play only the immortal child card."

Her brow furrowed in uncertainty as old tendencies to concede to Edward battled with her desire to stand on her own. "If you think that's best."

Chelsea began to stir. Instinctively, Bella's shield brought Edward's light safely within its confines.

"Showtime," Edward mumbled.

Within a fraction of a second, Chelsea was on her feet, crouched and hissing at Edward and Bella as she stood protectively over her awakening mate.

Bella stood as tall as her perfect posture allowed, her voice taking on an authoritative timbre. "Unless you wish to be rendered unconscious, torn to pieces and burned, listen to what Edward has to say."

Afton was now on his feet by Chelsea's side. He let out a deep, threatening growl before hastily righting his clothes and cloak. Chelsea straightened and placed an arm against his chest to discourage his attack. Her eyes were fixed on Edward's. For once, Bella noticed Chelsea's usual smirk was remarkably absent. In fact, a look of terror clearly formed on her face.

"Afton," she whispered in panic. "I can see it. He _knows_. He knows about Karina!"

In an overtly protective motion, Afton swept the shaken Chelsea behind him. "What do you want? Leave Karina out of this. Our child has done nothing to you!"

Edward was taken aback by the deluge concerns consuming the thoughts the vampire parents. Yet, their thoughts were not of themselves, but of their beautiful daughter with bouncy, brunette ringlets that hung to her shoulders. They were both brimming with anxiety, and it was clear the two warriors were willing to sacrifice themselves for their child's safety. For all the control Chelsea exercised over others and the power she commanded, she had been rendered vulnerable by the fear she now felt for her only child.

"I want to know why," Bella demanded, oblivious to the heartfelt thoughts and concerns that Edward was privy to. "Why create a child when you know the repercussions? Do you think you are above the law?"

"You don't have to answer her, Chelsea," Afton retorted, every bit the protector of his mate.

"No. She wants to know, I'll tell her," Chelsea responded, quickly regaining her harsh Volturi guard persona. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, _newborn_, having a vampire gift is a double-edged sword." She stole a knowing glance at Edward. "Every relationship in this castle is contrived on some level or another. _Nothing_ is real. It's an illusion I've fashioned over the centuries. Favored status was more than enough for quite some time, but eventually, I wanted something _real_, something more. The moment I set eyes on Karina, I knew what that _something_ was."

Discreetly, Afton reached for Chelsea's hand.

Edward continued the story, "That night … she left her bed after you and Afton finished … hunting. Seeing her parents dead -"

"She looked at me with such innocent, lost eyes … I couldn't abandon her. What I felt in that moment between us ... that connection was _real_. And Afton felt it as well." Chelsea raised her chin in defiance. "We've been her parents for five centuries. Between our care and her nanny's, she has shown remarkable control and discipline. She was meant for this existence. She is not a threat to our exposure and therefore _deserves_ to exist."

"And you _love_ her," Edward added in solemn recognition that Chelsea, Afton, and Karina had somehow managed to forge a true family unit similar to what he had with Carlisle and Esme. This was a twist he had not expected.

"Are you going to reveal her existence to Caius and Marcus? Guarantee her destruction?" Chelsea asked boldly, though the pitch change in her perfect voice belied her bravado.

"No," Edward added sternly. Even though there was more vulnerability present than he had expected, this was still a standoff. "We only want our freedom. If you are willing to assist us in leaving Volterra, we vow to keep the secret between us and Aro. We have nothing to gain in destroying your child and seeing you destroyed as well." He looked to Bella and their eyes met as the force of his true desire gripped his heart. "We just want to go home."

"And how do you propose we _help_ you?" Afton inquired with skepticism and distain.

"The next time Aro takes my hand, he will see that Bella and I know about the child and his part in the secret," Edward said. "Of course, he will not want to risk this being exposed. If it was, not only would he be implicated in having a part in the child's…Karina's…continued existence, but he would also have to allow the law to be enforced. All of you will be destroyed as well as the child's caretaker."

"You are wasting time, thought stealer! Afton and I are well aware of these facts." Chelsea's agitation grew while her patience wore thin.

Edward continued, "Without your gift, the Guard would cease to function as a cohesive unit. Without the Guard, power will slip through Aro's fingers like water - that is if Caius and Marcus allow Aro to survive. Volturi rule will crumble. But our offer will allow him to keep power while …" Edward stopped short, hearing another thought skip across Chelsea's mind. "Of course, why else would you wear a cloak of that color?"

Afton's eyes narrowed, but it was Bella who spoke first, "What am I missing here?"

Edward allowed his gaze to shift to Bella for a brief moment. "Chelsea is next in line for a seat on a throne chair. Should Volturi rule end, so would her plans of ruling."

"I've paid my dues. Several millennia's worth, in fact. Why shouldn't I get the reward I deserve?" Chelsea challenged.

"So Aro keeps your secret and you keep him in power hoping you will someday sit at his side?" Bella summed up the deal undoubtedly crafted by Aro himself.

Ignoring Bella, Chelsea sighed in annoyance. "Your plan won't work. Aro will never just _release_ you and send you on your merry way. That's not how he operates."

"True. But your thoughts have provided an escape clause," Edward shifted into the demeanor of strategist. "Before the envoy leaves, I will convey to Aro what we know adding that I should also be sent on the mission. While we are away, Chelsea will arrange for our presumed destruction as a result of a bad turn in the negotiations. She will return, advise the brothers of our destruction; however, Aro will, of course, know the truth."

Bella added recognizing the intended outcome of Edward's plan, "We go free, the secret is kept, and Aro gets to save face."

No one spoke as they considered Edward's proposal. Chelsea and Afton didn't need to voice their concerns as Edward stole them straight from the source. "To answer that simply, you're just going to have to trust me."

Bella set a stern glare in Chelsea's direction. "And you will stop bonding my mate to the Volturi."

"Believe me, I'll be glad to see him go," Chelsea responded bitterly.

Finally, Bella turned to Edward. "What about Dominic and Gianna?"

"I have a plan for them. I'll brief Dominic on it now while you and Chelsea head to the throne room. Just for added insurance, Bella, continue to act as if you are shielding Aro's thoughts. This way he won't be as guarded and I can monitor them. Now go. Caius is growing impatient." Edward hesitated long enough to hear Afton and Chelsea's concession to the plan.

"Let's go, Isabella," Chelsea said begrudgingly.

With a final look in the direction Edward had headed in, Bella fell in step behind Afton and Chelsea as they moved in the opposite direction toward the elevator. However, when the car door opened, Bella refused to enter. "I think it wise I travel with only _one_ of you." She tapped an index finger against her temple. "I have to protect the information in here. Wouldn't want to lose my head."

Chelsea nodded tersely, her lips forming a harsh line. Afton exited the elevator without a word. Bella stepped on, pressing the appropriate button for the level of her quarters instead of the throne room level. Once it began to move upward, Bella hit the emergency stop – not without mentally cataloging the irony of an emergency stop button in a building full of nearly indestructible immortals…

Crouching quickly, Chelsea prepared for an attack.

"I'm not going to fight you, _sister_. I want to amend Edward's offer. I think I have an offer you may find more to your liking," Bella said, cocking an elegant eyebrow.

"Go on," Chelsea said warily, her compact body remaining in a strike position.

"You want us gone as much as Edward and I want out. But … I've got another problem. Help me with it _discreetly_, and I will make it worth your while." Bella's shield moved as a natural extension of herself to smoothly encompass Chelsea.

"My interest is piqued. What is your offer?"

"I haven't been completely honest with Edward about my … feelings," Bella began hesitantly. "It's my business really, but I'm … confused about the attachment I feel towards Marcus. I need to know if there is something … _more_ between us. In any case, I've decided I'm not leaving without him."

"Edward was correct; you have surprised me." Chelsea followed Bella's train of thought. "I can strengthen the bond between the two of you and weaken the ties between Marcus and Aro and Caius."

"Then Marcus leaves with me, and you fill his empty chair." Bella smiled wickedly – a smile Chelsea quickly mirrored.

"I can manipulate the bonds, but the rest will be up to you. I'm not going to take the fall for Marcus's departure." Crossing her arms in triumph, Chelsea added, "So Aro was correct. The human feelings you had for Edward didn't translate into this life, did they? Love is _not_ the same as finding a mate."

_Beat the game masters at their own game ... keep the poker face going, Bella._ "Aro has taught me things are not always as they appear."

Bella released the emergency stop button, turning her back on Chelsea as the elevator resumed its slow ascent. The look of anticipation and greed on Chelsea's face was unmistakably reflected in the dull stainless steel of the elevator walls.

_And so it begins... _

**( ~ * ~ )**

Aro looked up expectantly as soon as the doors to the throne room cracked open. As they allowed Chelsea and Bella's entrance, Aro nodded once at the two guards stationed in the hall. Based on Isabella's recent tirade in the gallery, it behooved him to not keep all his guards too close to Isabella and her attack shield.

However, it did please him to see she had adorned herself in her Volturi cloak and crest. Perhaps he had misjudged the extent of her anger?

"Ah, ladies, you have kept us waiting. I have important news," Aro began, keeping a wary eye on Isabella. Renata hovered closely at his left shoulder.

"Please forgive my sudden absence from the feast, my Lords. My discomfort in crowds appears to have followed me into this life," Bella offered obediently.

Aro visibly relaxed into his chair before stealing a glance at his brothers. Caius's expression remained impassive while Marcus appeared ... delighted … by her behavior. Returning his gaze to Isabella, Aro subtly raised an eyebrow as he caught her attention firmly set on Marcus. He clasped his hands in his lap in approval. It appeared the connection between newborn and sire was quite strong.

"Marcus has shown me that you are feeling ... trapped within the confines of walls of the castle. Therefore, I have assigned you to a matter of utmost importance. I am sending a special envoy to Estonia to handle a territory dispute that is threatening to become a war. Vampire wars inevitably leave clues that have the potential to reveal our existence. I need both parties to understand the Volturi are aware of their escalating quibble. It will be up to the envoy to impress upon them the need for both sides to broker a peaceful, swift resolution or we will have to step in and ... _resolve_ the issue once and for all."

"This is a _diplomatic_ mission? You are sending us as mediators?" Bella clarified.

"Why do you sound so astonished, Isabella? We encourage peace," Aro responded. "I think you are uniquely qualified for this mission. You were _chosen_ to become part of the guard for a reason, and as I promised, I will prove to you that you are special – worthy of the position you have been given. If you are successful, this will be the first of many such missions in which you will serve the greater good."

Aro gestured to Heidi, who stood demurely to the side of the room. She gracefully began to arrange cups on a tray that rested on a sideboard. Taking the top off a gold-plated decanter, she filled four matching gold goblets with sweet-smelling liquid. "Before you go, I think one more toast may be in order."

Aro indicted to Heidi that she should serve Bella first as he had observed her uncomfortably swallowing back a copious rush of venom. Aro stood to take the remaining three, first distributing cups to Marcus and Caius before taking one for himself. Raising his cup, he said, "To Isabella and Edward. May their bond be a source of great strength."

Bella hesitated in shock. Aro was obviously aware of what transpired with Marcus in the gallery. _Poker face, Bella ... he's testing you..._

"Come, dear, it's bad luck to not drink when a blessing has been offered. Or are you unhappy about discovering your mating bond?" In the awkward silence that followed, Aro offered a semblance of an apology. "I am dismayed our bond has been disrupted by your belief that I have somehow misled you."

_Belief?_ Burning animosity got the best of her. "You said you would not involve the Cullens. Our deal was for me only. Yet Edward is here. You said you would only speak the truth!" she blurted out.

From across the room, Heidi's eyes darted in her direction and then to the brothers. Bella's tone and barely concealed accusation was akin to insubordination. Likewise, Bella expected Aro's fury at being challenged. Instead, the game master called her bluff. He inhaled deeply before stepping off the dais to approach her.

"And I have. The Cullens came _here_; I neither sought them out nor invited them. Yet despite their rude behavior, I held up my end of our bargain. They were sent away unharmed. Edward _chose_ to stay."

In a well-practiced motion, Aro took Bella's empty hand in his. "Isabella, I know this is somewhat hazy for you, as our discussion regarding these issues took place prior to your change; however, I did acknowledge Edward believed you to be his mate; it was yet to be discovered if, after your transition, you would claim him as your mate - or if Edward would still claim you after your singing blood mixed with venom.

"Understand that Marcus's gift – well, it has a _tendency_ to liken true mating bonds with those of the human condition of love. Love, like humans themselves, being the weaker of the two, of course. I merely gave you the space to discover this on your own. But this is all good! It appears you are truly mates and you are here _together_. Another reason to drink!" Then Aro cocked his head to the side. "That is if you _are_ certain Edward is your mate?" Aro turned his head slightly to glance in Marcus's direction.

"I'm certain." Bella raised her cup and took a long drink. Then another.

Aro nodded and grinned as he watched her lick her blood-coated upper lip. "Well, then, you should prepare for departure." With that, he turned away, moving elegantly to redeposit himself on his throne chair. Heidi dutifully gathered the empty chalices onto her silver tray before gliding back to the sideboard.

"If I may be allowed to speak, Masters," Chelsea spoke.

Bella blinked. So intense had her interaction been with Aro, she had been distracted from the altered plan she had set in motion. Thankfully, it appeared the game was still afoot. If so, Chelsea would attempt to delay their departure so she could make adjustments to Marcus's bonds.

"You have something to add?" Caius prompted.

Chelsea bowed slightly. "Being that this is Isabella's first mission into a potentially volatile situation, I would recommend she be briefed on the history and precise dynamics of the conflict."

Aro took the hands of his brothers. "Agreed. Chelsea, you will guide Isabella's studies. I suggest you begin with the appropriate documents contained in our library."

"If I may request ... I would ask that Lord Marcus assist me in learning the native tongue of the people I am to _convince_ peace is in their best interest. I'm sure I can master it quickly," Bella added eagerly.

"Well, well, well," Aro began, crossing his arms and legs in smug satisfaction. "So eager to please Marcus, are you?" Aro looked to his brother. "What say you?"

"I think it wise," Marcus replied.

"Request granted," Aro confirmed.

Preparations began immediately, and spending the next forty-eight hours in the company of Chelsea and Marcus while avoiding Edward was easier than Bella imagined it would be. Estonian was not a simple language to learn, even with a brilliant vampire mind. Marcus was a wealth of information, not only on the language of the people, but he also provided insights into how to manage political negotiations and conduct conflict mediation.

Although it would have been nice to have Edward confirm Chelsea was doing as Bella had requested, Edward had not been included in that part of the plan...

"Young one, your attention is divided." Marcus's words cut through her anxiety.

"There is much that concerns me," Bella responded honestly.

"Regarding your mission?"

Again, she responded truthfully, only she was not referring to her assigned duty in Estonia. "Yes. So much is at stake. What if I fail?"

"You are not going without support. Other, more experienced members of our coven will be accompanying you. And I believe, as Aro does, you are uniquely qualified for this mission."

"Because of my gift?"

"No. Because you have not yet been hardened to your experience of being human. And, you have witnessed the wisdom of Carlisle."

Bella looked at Marcus with unconcealed surprise. "I thought the general consensus here was that Carlisle was an oddity. A fool for not embracing his vampire nature."

"His ways are unorthodox, yes. And that was what intrigued Aro so much. Carlisle was never interested in pleasing Aro, Caius, or me. He was a scholar at heart, not a warrior, or someone interested in gaining power. He preferred to observe, read, and contemplate, which his time here gave him the ability to do. He and I spent many hours debating the meaning of life – vampire _and_ human life. And love. We spoke often of love."

Bella decided to take advantage of the rare moment she had alone with her sire. "Would you say you and Carlisle were friends?"

"Oh, yes. It was difficult to adjust to him being absent from my routine. But now I have you." Marcus laid a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella looked hard into the face of the man who, despite his handsome eternal youthfulness, still bore creases of anguish. "Why do you look dismayed?"

"Because, like Carlisle, you are not meant to dwell here. I know a time will come when you, like he, will depart. And I will yet again, have another empty place to fill." Marcus frowned, pulling taut the faint lines around his eyes.

Instantly, Bella felt transparent and turned away from Marcus lest he see right through her. "No," rushed from her lips.

"Your words and your actions are contradictory, young one. The truth does not turn away."

Bella spun to face him. "I want you to know the truth. But it's not time yet. When it is, I hope that you will believe me. It will set us both free."

"Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose," Marcus replied with a smirk. "Famous words from a soul who had gained the devotion of so many but still didn't find contentment. And she died searching for it. What is out there that I don't have here? I am content. What makes you content, Isabella?"

"Justice," Bella responded with fire in her eyes.

Marcus chuckled. "Oh, let me know if you find it, young one. I have found it to be a matter of opinion. Subject to change depending on the point of view."

A current of air alerted Marcus and Bella of Chelsea's return. Bella noted her jaw was clenched tight as she approached. "We must proceed to the main chamber. Once business is completed, the envoy will leave for Estonia."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Marcus set down the document he was about to share and departed the library. As the two women fell in step behind him, Chelsea leaned toward Bella. "What you have asked me to do, Isabella, is done. It's time."

* * *

_A/N: Though violence was averted in this chapter, I do hope In the light of RL recent events, a new perspective and dialogue open so that we can work earnestly toward protecting our most valuable asset: children. We need to model for them the way toward peace._

_Peace. Edward is hoping to maintain it, but Bella is still a newborn seeking vengeance. Were you taken by surprise by Edward's maturity in this chapter? I was. I guess there is much to be said about learning things the hard way._

_Next chapter is full of action and I'm very excited to hear your reactions to that chapter as well as this one. _

_As I count my blessings (among them are Ashling92, Rowan Moon and Rosabella75), I look forward to 2013. Best wishes to all of you in the New Year! _


	40. Rolling in on a Burning Tire

**Chapter 39 – Rolling in on a Burning Tire**

_- Rolling in on a burning tire,_

_You're gonna set my house on fire_

_Just to show me you were there._

* * *

Chelsea's words sent a chill through Bella as if ice had replaced the blood and venom coursing through her vessels. It _was_ time.

Time to test if Chelsea had done what Bella had asked: strengthened the bond between her and Marcus while lessening the bond he had with Aro and Caius. Contrary to what Bella had told Chelsea, she was not "confused" about her feelings for Marcus, and she certainly was not interested in assisting Chelsea in obtaining her coveted throne chair. No, it was because when the time came - and that time come soon - Bella needed Marcus to be bound tight enough to her to listen to the words she would tell him. _Marcus had the right to know what really became of his mate. _

Entering the Throne Room, Bella immediately assumed her position behind Aro. With thoughts of mutiny pulsing through her mind as she stood her post, Bella realized Aro had taken great risk bringing her here and allowing her to be so close to the great monarchs, despite the fact she could not be compelled by Chelsea's gift. So confident Aro had been that Bella would be swayed with lies and the lure of power ... Bella was determined to make Aro's overconfidence his downfall.

With her shield's ability to both block other vampire gifts and render anyone close to her unconscious, Bella could feel invincibility wrap around her like a warm cloak. Her greatest weakness, the thorn in the lion's foot, ironically, was Edward.

Sensing his presence, Bella watched Edward assume his position in the back of the room next to Corin. He appeared entranced. Bella's stomach clenched in fury and her shield prickled at the way Corin stood so close to Edward, and how she used her gift to push him further into submission to the Volturi. If only Bella could direct her defense shield in a straight, _targeted_ burst …

But it was obvious Aro had calculated the effectual range of Bella's defensive shield since the first time she used it to stop Jane from inflicting pain on Dominic and Gianna. Edward and his guards remained outside her shield's limits. Aro may have taken great risk to place her at his side, but he always kept an ace up his sleeve.

Desire to see Aro dethroned overwhelmed her, and certainly, Edward had incorporated Aro's weakness into his plan, but Bella still found his plan ... _lacking_. True, if his scheme succeeded, they would leave Volterra, but something about Edward's plan felt like a coward's way out; slinking away in the night, grateful for being able to crawl away unscathed. The sticking point for Bella was that she _had_ suffered an injustice. She had endured the raping of her humanity. And what had been taken could never be reclaimed.

It had been Bella's most cherished wish that someday, just as she had offered her body to Edward on her wedding night, she would offer her humanity to the one man who would then possess her body and soul. As was true with her body, her humanity was a sacred gift she could only give once. Instead, it had been stolen from her, and her new vampire existence had been tainted.

Somehow justice had to be served, revenge claimed. If she could not have it for herself, Marcus would. Despite Edward's claim to the contrary, she would give Marcus back his dignity by releasing the secret that belonged ultimately to him. Marcus had been victimized more than anyone in the castle at the hands of his "brother" no less. _This_ was the justice that had to be served. If there was a true reason for her coming to this place, Bella was certain revealing the truth to her sire was it. And though vampire morality rested more on the belief of an eye for an eye than turn the other cheek, it should be up to Marcus to decide if Aro should pay for his act of sororicide with his life or not.

As if sensing her restless thoughts, Edward's eyes abruptly locked on Bella. They appeared glassy and redder in color, but sobered slightly as they brought her into focus. Still, the emotions that lie behind them remained unreadable courtesy of Corin's effect.

Tension filled Bella's body. Her senses reached out to gather any and all information they could, her shield spread from her in all directions as if it could augment the ability of her senses. Spots of light blinked on like new stars as one by one everyone present was brought into a universe of Bella's own creation.

The points of light shifted as the guards moved into their assigned positions for the commencement of business. Chelsea remained nearest the dais. Edward stood stock-still between Heidi and Corin while Santiago and Afton held positions by the doors. Jane and Alec took stations at the midpoint of the room. Serving as sentries outside the main doors were Felix and Demetri, who also acted as escorts, bringing visitors in and out of the castle. It was a strategy the Volturi Guard had found served them well. Business was conducted efficiently and stringently.

When all movement ceased and eyes were cast to the brothers, Aro glanced at Bella and slightly raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. So quickly had Bella become accustom to her role, she didn't need Aro to verbalize his question. It was time to do her job. With her senses heightened, however, it was difficult for her to restrain her shield and pull it back to only encompass the brothers, but she managed it. Three lights glimmered within her shield, each one unique, pulsing at a slightly different frequency. But this time Bella noted with curiosity a hue variation in Marcus's light. Had it always been that way?

Giving Aro a tight nod, Bella indicted her shield was in place. Raising his right index finger, Aro indicated court was now in session.

For hours, vampires from far and near paraded in and out of the doors. Some leaving pleased, some disgruntled, and some had to be physically subdued or removed when they insisted they had been treated unjustly. The truth of the matter, however, remained: there was no higher court to appeal to, and it was made clear any violation of Volturi edicts would be dealt with swiftly and severely.

Through the course of dialogues, often in a tongue Bella did not understand, it did appear some visitors provided inside information on the activities of other vampires and covens. It was unclear if they were spies hired by the Volturi or freelance lurkers hoping to gain Volturi favor. Whoever they were, at times, it looked as if Edward had interest in what they had to say.

To her surprise, Bella realized that a part of her also found enjoyment and interest in this part of being a Volturi Guard. The admission had her pondering the possibilities … would she have stayed had Edward not come to Volterra?

The question brought back the image of the painting of Carlisle standing with the three brothers. Carlisle had left after two decades in Volterra, but only when he saw the loss of his freewill eminent. As a shield, she could not be compelled to remain. Aro must have been confident Bella was worth the risk and the reward. Was she truly that special? Certainly that was what Aro wanted her to believe, and as a master of knowing what lurks beneath the surface in the minds of his victims, he cleverly fed her starved self-image. Ultimately, it was what she wanted to believe as well – she wanted to be _special_, like the Cullens had appeared to her. Powerful, gifted, strong.

Bella's eyes found their way back to Edward.

_Edward_.

Her confidence fell. Had she merely been the bait Aro used to lure Edward, the definitive prize? Or was there an even bigger picture? Could this truly be about Carlisle turning his back on what the Volturi had to offer – Carlisle's snub of Aro? Was she just a small cog in the bigger Volturi revenge/control machine?

The possibilities boggled her mind, and again, Bella had to remind herself, wherever the truth lay, _this_ was _not_ her destiny. Fate had brought her and Edward together for a purpose. And, although she believed becoming vampire was part of her destiny, being molded to fit the Volturi Guard template was not, even if a part of her refused to admit that her new found power was indeed influencing her decisions.

Movement from the back of the room drew her attention; Corin had turned to Edward to adjust his cloak, smoothing it across his shoulders and chest. A low growl reverberated through Bella's hardened bones as she witnessed him standing between Corin and Heidi, looking resigned to his fate.

If they remained, Bella could not hope to shield Edward from Corin, Chelsea, and Aro indefinitely. How long until he lost all freewill? Then would he become someone incapable or hardened to love? Had she herself already crossed that line? Was this what Marcus and Didyme had tried to avoid when they sought to leave Volterra?

She could sense she had travelled mentally down a path that now had emotionally chosen its own course. The thought of possibly being separated from Edward stirred a fear deep within her she could not quantify. It seemed large enough to swallow her whole if she continued to dwell upon it. At least Bella knew Aro did tell her one truth: mating _was_ different. It was felt in every fiber of her amplified being. Panic and desperation rapidly rose up within her. Biting it back, she set her jaw in resolve. If bringing down the Volturi was what it would take to be with Edward, to be free of the threats and control, to hell with peaceful solutions!

The door opened with a loud clang, setting Bella's shield on edge. Demetri entered. "My lords, begging your pardon, but a brief recess is unavoidable," Demetri announced, bowing before exiting quickly.

No one moved, and it was clear all posts would be held until Demetri handled whatever complication had stalled business. Breaking the silence, Edward's voice flowed from the back of the room once the echo of the closing door had ceased. "Lord Aro?"

All eyes turned in his direction.

"Edward. You have been exceptionally quiet. Have you something on your mind – other than everyone else's thoughts?" Aro asked with a glimmer in his eye, the satisfaction of seeing his collection completed.

"There is something that has come to my attention. But I would find it easier to _show_ you," Edward replied.

"You may approach." Aro appeared unimpressed, almost impatient, as if he had pressing plans and was aggravated at being delayed. He stood extending his hand downward to Edward as if he was the Pope expecting his ring to be kissed. Renata shifted forward, standing ready.

As Bella watched his approach, their eyes locked briefly, and Bella's shield bristled as if itching to reach out and protect her mate. Edward was about to attempt to trap a wild animal in a corner. For her, Aro was that volatile and unpredictable – and most likely too clever to get pinned by two young vampires. He'd attempt to find a way out...

Hence Plan _B_ – Plan Bella.

Time warped as Edward appeared to be moving in slow motion toward the dais. Concerned he had been dulled by Corin's doping effect, Bella wondered if Edward had control over all his faculties. So much was invested in this single moment...

Deliberately, Aro folded his hands around Edward's, sandwiching Edward's hand between his. All stood still as Aro closed his eyes to absorb what Edward knew.

Perceptibly, Aro stiffened.

"What is it, Aro?" Caius demanded in a voice torn between alarm and concern observing the leader's body language.

Aro's eyes flew open, and Bella could see reflected in Edward's eyes Aro's cold, murderous gaze.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my brother," Aro responded, his head turning to flash a reassuring grin in Caius's direction. But this casual action had served another purpose; it also allowed Aro to make subtle eye contact with Bella. And what she saw terrified her. It was the look of a very displeased, feral animal preparing to fight. But ever the polished actor, Aro added coolly, "Nothing I cannot handle."

"Do tell, brother. What has Edward shared?" Marcus drawled.

Aro dropped Edward's hand like it has suddenly become something quite revolting. "It appears Edward is looking to spread his wings as well. He believes he can be of value to the envoy traveling to Estonia." Aro's voice carried none of its usual bounce.

"You sound uncertain," Caius concluded, thousands of years of coexisting allowing him to hear the unspoken concern of his brother. "Perhaps it is not yet time."

Marcus folded his arms, indicating the decision was inconsequential to him while Aro resumed his seated position on his throne with a flourish of his robes. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair in thought. Seconds ticked away slowly. All waited for the ruler to rule.

The confusion and curiosity in the room was apparent as the mind chatter of all the guards filled Edward's head. Focusing, he watched as Aro's gaze travelled around the room. They stilled as if finding what they had been searching for. Quickly isolating Aro's mind, Edward searched it, but found only a scattering of thoughts and images obviously meant to distract and throw Edward off his trail of thought.

With a deep inhalation, Aro gave his much anticipated answer. "No, Caius. I believe him to be ready."

Bella exhaled the air lingering in her lungs. Her shield sputtered and momentarily fell back into her. So far, so good. Aro had not revealed Edward's threat and appeared to be complying with Edward's proposal. Still, she knew it would not be this easy...

Aro continued, "Edward will join the envoy. His gift will hasten a resolution." Aro tilted his head in appraisal of Edward, who still stood before him. "The envoy leaves shortly and I cannot have you representing the Volturi dressed like a filthy commoner." Raising his hand, he hailed Heidi. "Fetch Edward apparel more _appropriate_ for a Volturi Guard."

With a brisk nod, Heidi departed.

Aro turned his eyes back to Edward. "Santiago will escort you to your quarters to assist you in your preparations for departure."

Edward politely bowed before turning away from the brothers. All watched as Edward exited the room, followed by Santiago.

In a motion that caught the startled attention of those remaining in the room, Aro rose abruptly. Bella imagined she could see the waves of anger flowing off of him. Her shield vibrated and coiled as she prayed she wouldn't need to use it to defend herself. The plan would quickly fall apart if that was to happen.

"Aro?" Caius questioned Aro's odd behavior.

"Nothing," Aro responded bluntly, easing himself back into his chair.

Crimson eyes darted about the room in bewilderment. Bella repeated "game face" over and over in her mind, feeling exposed by the glares searching her face for clues to the monarch's out-of-sorts behavior. Bella, in turn, focused on Chelsea, wondering if she too felt the strain of their secret.

But for some reason, Chelsea's eyes were fixed on the doors. What was she expecting to come through them?

When the doors did open, Demetri appeared, clearing his throat from the rear of the room. "Masters?"

"Yes, yes, Demetri. Please resume," Caius prompted with irritation at the strange behavior that, so far, had gone without any explanation.

In that moment, what everyone had failed to observe was Afton, whose gift of shielding was not often required unless dealing with an attacker, vanishing from the room behind the departing Demetri.

**( ~ * ~ )**

Edward dreaded being separated from Bella at this critical point of the plan. Just when they needed to be united, they were divided. No doubt, Aro would attempt to construct a counter-plan. His anxiety grew as Santiago escorted him to his cell. Though Aro might call it "quarters", as long as Bella's human scent lingered, it would always be a place of punishment for him.

Looking for a clue as to what Aro's next step might be, Edward searched for his thoughts. The task was complicated by the clutter of thoughts coming from eighteen Volturi members, one shifter, and several simple human minds.

Of course, the minds closest to him were always the loudest and easiest to hear. Santiago, as a warrior, was focused on Edward's movements and his task of preparing him for his first mission. As Edward drew nearer to his cell, Dominic's mind blared. He was on full alert.

Passing Dominic and Gianna's cell door, Dominic stood, eyes wide in inquiry, peering through the bars. Edward nodded once.

But there was another mind ... thoughts scattered and random, but close. Edward inhaled deeply to gain more information on who it was that lingered between the dungeon and the main chamber above them.

As Edward entered his cell, Santiago met Heidi in the hallway. When Santiago remained although he had handed Edward his attire, Edward raised an eyebrow. "Might I be afforded a _bit_ of privacy?"

With a shrug, Santiago exited the cell, but he did not stray far. Still, Edward's tactic had worked. Almost immediately, the mind that had stalked him unrecognized got closer as Edward began to disrobe. Stalling in changing his clothing, Edward pushed harder to identify the ghost mind that patiently inched closer and closer. Slithering along like a snake moving in for a stealthy strike… An _invisible_ cobra.

_Afton_!

"Destroying me will not help Karina," Edward spoke swiftly and quietly, searching frantically for signs of Afton's presence. "And it will require explanation to Aro."

_Do you think Aro would not approve?_ Afton's thoughts responded.

"It was you he looked to in main chamber," Edward hissed in bitter realization.

_You have put us in a very unsavory position. I am sworn to protect my coven as resolutely as I do my mate. But what you know, what you have threatened to share, would cost me my family. I cannot let that happen; therefore, I cannot let you live. I cannot risk to 'trust' you. But I am interested in knowing how it feels - knowing your gift will ultimately be the cause of your destruction_?

"Aro would have me destroyed after finally acquiring my talent?" Part of him understood how arrogant that sounded, but still, Edward had to ask. It wasn't like Aro to be … wasteful.

_You must be a bigger risk than an asset. I wonder what else is in that head of yours Aro seeks to keep from public consumption?_

"There is a chance you will lose this fight," Edward warned, still searching for signs of Afton's physical presence.

_Ever battle a shield, mind reader? It might be a fairly even fight – if it wasn't for my centuries of training and fighting experience __…__ I__'__ll break you into pieces before Santiago even knows what__'__s happening._ Concealed, Afton crouched, his large frame compacting into the stance of a defensive linebacker.

"And Bella?" Edward barely could voice the question as he spun in several directions looking for his would-be attacker. "Aro knows she has knowledge of your secret as well."

_Who would believe the babblings of a distressed vampire widow? She'll have to choose whether she can still serve the Volturi or if she will require destruction as well,_ Afton sneered. _Goodbye, Edward of the Cullen Coven._

In that last second, as if it was an impossible reprieve that came just before an execution, Edward heard Aro's thoughts loud and clear – his counter-plan.

"He's going to kill her!" Edward blurted out as Afton launched his first attack, his right shoulder connecting with Edward's midsection forcing air to rush from his lungs.

"Your lies won't help you now!" Afton grunted, pinning Edward to the floor, his teeth bared.

"Aro plans to send Demetri and Felix to kill Karina! Afton! You are right – Don't you see, Aro cannot risk this secret getting out. He's going to eliminate the evidence – he's going to have Karina destroyed – and _Rebekah_!"

The sound of Karina's caretaker's name being spoken by Edward jerked Afton to a halt. Chelsea and Afton had referred to her as "Nana" for so long it had become her _only_ name. It could only have been Aro to think her name for Edward to hear. He was the only other one in the castle to know Rebekah by her proper name.

"He wouldn't!" Afton spat, his words raining down a spray of venom on Edward as a look of disbelief at the possibility of being betrayed by his leader formed on his face.

"You know damn well he would," Edward hissed in return. "Aro only takes care of himself. Everyone else – _everyone_ – is expendable!"

Afton's nostrils flared and his upper lip quivered. "I have served well all this time. And he would have my family destroyed!" The man hovering over Edward appeared to transform. "You have a _family_, don't you, Cullen?"

"Yes," Edward responded simply, hearing Afton's impending request and plan of action. "And I would die for them. You don't need to do this alone. I will help you keep your family safe. In doing so, I might be able to preserve my own."

The time for peaceful resolutions had passed. Aro's plan was pressing Edward into action. This was _war_ – the existence of two families, and an imprinted young wolf, lay in the balance.

Afton, however, remained perched on Edward. _I still don't trust you. But we have a common goal, and now, a common enemy. Because of this, I will fight at your side – unless you give me reason to destroy you. Am I clear?_

If anything, it was clear Afton was fighting not for the goals or aspirations of another, but of his own accord for the individuals he … loved. This was a man with a true purpose who was highly motivated to succeed. No better ally.

"Crystal," Edward replied with fervor.

Afton was off Edward and on his feet, sprinting for the cell door in the blink of a human eye. Edward gave chase, only pausing to rip Dominic's cell door off its hinges. To his shock, Dominic stood ready, the metal collar at his feet.

"Change of plans," Edward barked. "Get Gianna to lead you out the tunnels. All hell is about to break lose in the main chamber. We'll clear the way. Run while you can."

Before Dominic could reply, Edward had disappeared, headed in the same direction as Afton. When he caught up, Afton had already dismantled Santiago in his raw rage at being betrayed. "Collateral damage," Afton mumbled, tossing a torch onto the pieces.

Then he was off, determined to stop Demetri and Felix before they could be dispatched to destroy Karina and Rebekah. Edward could only imagine the form Chelsea's wrath would take once she learned of Aro's plan … if she was anywhere near the protective mother Esme was, there would be hell to pay.

In the race toward the Throne Room, Afton again used his shield to conceal himself. Edward continued to follow by tracking Afton's murderous thoughts, racing through the maze of tunnels. But Afton's shield could not hide the smell of burning vampire flesh. The bittersweet smell was detected by Demetri and Felix, who moved quickly toward it. It was in the tunnels that Demetri, who had taken the lead, was hit head-on by a charging Afton.

Felix came to an abrupt stop, confusion coursed through his mind as to why Afton, a Volturi Guard, would attack another guard. Felix's motive for entering the mêlée was to put a halt to the anarchy. The rulers would handle the subsequent investigation and punishment.

It was his moment of confusion and hesitance that Edward hoped to capitalize on as he launched himself directly into Felix's path. Edward's gift allowed him to predict Felix's movement, but he still found he couldn't get an upper hand against the strong and agile guard. It was an unpleasant sense of déjà vu.

Through his brief glimpses and the reading of rapid-fire thoughts, Edward knew the battle continued between Afton and Demetri.

"You will _not_ destroy her!" Afton snarled, channeling his fear into power against his opponent.

"The child!" Demetri spat back in disgust. "She is _yours_? You're a traitor! Now you will die a traitor."

Edward heard the crack of Felix's arm colliding with his chest before he felt it. Momentarily disoriented, Edward found himself in a bear hug from behind, his arms clamped to his sides. As Felix squeezed tighter, Edward realized he had lost track of Afton's thoughts.

"No," Edward hissed as Felix spun him around to face Demetri. Afton's head lie at Demetri's feet.

Callously he brushed it out of his path with his foot, his eyes ablaze from the recent battle. "You have proved to be most difficult," Demetri spoke in a slow cadence. "But it seems your little uprising is over before it _ever_ threatened us, mind reader."

"I wouldn't count on that," a deep voice responded.

Demetri turned. "Oh look, it's the beast_._" He let out a sarcastic laugh that rivaled Aro's. "Did Edward let you out of your cage? You surprise me, thought snatcher. You'd allow a pathetic _man_ to fight in your idiotic little revolt?"

"I may be a beast," Dominic snarled, "but I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, leech."

With a hiss, Demetri charged at Dominic. Standing his ground, Dominic took a backhanded blow across the face from Demetri. The force of the hit rocked Dominic's world, and he wasn't sure which sound was louder: the cracking of his jaw or the cracking of his head as it smacked against the wall.

Neither mattered. Dominic had duped Demetri into giving him the catalyst he needed. Rage at the pain and his hatred for the beings that kept him locked up like a stray mutt rippled through him in waves. And he embraced every ounce of it.

The surge of heat and the sound of ripping material melded together with his warping environment. Dominic's own crazed laughter transformed into a vampire-hungry growl.

"Holy –" Edward managed to push out as he gaped at the intimidating wolf appearing before him. Dominic was taller and wider than any shape-shifting wolf he had ever seen! If the wolves were to be described as being the size of a horse, Dominic was a draft horse to Jacob's pony. His black-tipped silver fur stood on end, making him appear even larger; his teeth were bared in a horrifying snarl. Thick saliva dripped in long strands from his curled lip.

Awakening from his shock, Demetri let out a yell and again charged at Dominic. Using the distraction, Edward broke free from Felix's hold. In a blur of fur and white, pale flesh, the battle raged. Dominic fought with the strength of two vampires, and working with Edward's advantage of mindreading, the two were able to strip off the limbs of the guards until they were no longer able to fight. Edward removed the heads of the incapacitated fighters to ultimately silence them.

_That was easy_, Dominic's thoughts gloated.

Edward gave him a sideways glance as he moved with haste to Afton's side, replacing his severed head.

_What are you doing that for? Don't fix him!_

"Dominic, I appreciated your willingness to help, but this isn't your fight. There is no loss of honor if you leave. Take Gianna and _go_. There are many more where he came from, and finishing this fight is unavoidable now." Edward's words were so rushed Dominic barely made them out.

_Oh hell yes, it's my fight_! Dominic's thoughts boomed in Edward's head. _I've told Gianna to escape and we arranged a rendezvous point._ _I'm a man – or wolf – of my word. I made a promise to Bella we'd leave this place together and it's a promise I intend to keep._

"I can't promise we'll survive, Dominic!" Edward had become agitated. Dominic was young and inexperienced. It was wrong to allow him to face the skilled killing force that made up the Volturi Guard.

_Stop fighting _me_ and let's go destroy some vampire scum, Ed._

To Edward's dismay, Dominic took off in a run toward the Throne Room.

"Is _it_ on our side?" Afton's voice was gravelly as he slowly rose to a stand behind Edward. But once on his feet, Afton was mentally ready to continue the fight for his family.

Edward answered with a nod, and they took off following the unpleasant odor Dominic had left in his wake. They met no resistance, and while Dominic and Edward paused once they reached the Throne Room doors, hoping to develop a strategy, Afton barreled through them without hesitation.

"Charmion!" Afton called to his mate as he burst into the room.

Hearing him call her by her original name alerted her to danger, and Chelsea moved immediately toward him.

Caius was out of his throne chair like a shot. "What is the meaning -?"

Afton cut him off. "Aro plans to have Karina destroyed! He double-crossed us!"

Chelsea let out a hiss and a wail that filled every space of the large turret. Bewilderment was apparent on every face in the main chamber. Only Aro knew what was truly at stake in the next moments. He attempted damage control.

"Seize them!" He pointed at Afton and Chelsea. "They are in violation of the law for creating an immortal child!" Aro barked, on his feet as well, standing next to Caius.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from the doors as the guards moved toward Chelsea and Afton. With any luck, Bella would find her way to him through the distraction of the guards descending on Afton and Chelsea. His eyes widened in astonishment as she glanced in his direction and ... turned away!

"Dominic!" Edward looked up at the large wolf. "Guard this door. No one leaves until I return with Bella, got it?"

_Got it. _ Dominic made his way with difficulty into the room behind Edward and hunkered down in front of the doors as vampires began to move about the room in a frantic blur.

Immediately, Bella recognized this was _not_ part of Edward's plan, and obviously their ace in the hole had been exposed prematurely. From Afton's declaration, it appeared to Bella the brief exchange Aro had with Demetri just minutes ago included instructions to kill Chelsea and Afton's child, thereby rendering the only card Edward was willing to play fruitless. Aro had never intended to release them willingly.

However, the distraction, the battle playing out before her – guard versus guard – afforded the exact distraction she required for her plan. Ignoring Edward's call to cowardice, Bella darted for Marcus. Falling at his feet, she grabbed his robes with both hands, "Marcus, sire! Now is the time for me to tell you the truth! You must believe me!"

Marcus looked down at her with pain and disbelief evident on his face. Before him, the empire his brothers and he had worked so tirelessly to create was warring from within – What could have been the pretense for such a complete breakdown? Marcus took in the dreadful sight, mesmerized.

Screams had erupted from Afton as Jane locked him in her mental grip of pain, but when Chelsea attempted to move to his aid, she was struck by a burst of Alec's mist, blinding her. She continued to cry out to Afton; her cries detouring Edward as he raced to the dais.

Avoiding Alec's cloud of confusion, Edward dove for Jane, taking her legs out from under her. With her gaze stolen away from her target, Afton regained his bearings and focus, pouncing on Jane before she could get back to her feet. Rolling out of the way and to his feet, Edward noted the absence of Jane's demonic thoughts, indicating Afton had acted quickly enough.

Over the fighting, Aro could be heard calling out orders, struggling to make order from the chaos as he dictated from the dais, Renata at his side. With Chelsea scrambling the ties between members, however, the chaos only grew. Edward searched the dais for Bella, finding her kneeling before Marcus. It was with horror, though, that Edward noticed Caius was missing. _Dominic!_

Wheeling around, Edward spotted the blonde leader stalking Dominic. "Dominic! Caius -" were the only words Edward could call out in warning before a foot to his back threatened to crack his body in two. Dropping to his knees, before on his back, Edward looked up to see a ferocious Heidi raising her foot for another strike. Throwing his hands out, Edward caught her high-heel-clad foot – and twisted. Heidi howled as her leg snapped at the knee, toppling her over. But the stream of obscenities flowing from her mouth was drowned out by a new wave of screams.

Fire, undoubtedly originating from a dislodged torch, was running wild through the room. Aided by the spilt, flammable venom that coated the floor from the dismembered vampires, the fire raced its way through the puddles of blood-tinged fluid to the tapestries lining the walls. In a matter of seconds, it appeared even the stone walls had caught fire.

The pungent purple and dense black smoke clashed and hung heavy in the room, obscuring the view. The lack of clear vision added further confusion and panic to the riot. No more did Alec dare to use his screen, uncertain if friend or foe would be affected. Instead, he searched blindly for his sister.

Securing his bearings, Edward again set out for the dais. Ahead of him, through the smoke that burned even vampire eyes, there was no mistaking the glare that was fixed on him. _Aro was coming_ through the flames and smoke - just for him.

The drive for self-preservation winning out over duty, Renata had abandoned her leader and attempted to seek cover behind the throne chairs. One of which was still occupied...

"Marcus, please!" Bella shrieked at the frozen leader as he watched all that had remained for him _literally_ going up in smoke. "Marcus, it wasn't the Romanians who killed Didyme. It was Aro! It was her own brother!"

"No. No, little one." Drawn in by the name that always brought peace to his inner turmoil, Marcus looked down at Bella. "Their relationship was strong and he grieved his sister's death. Aro could not have destroyed her."

"Edward heard it in his mind! I have not lied to you; you know the strength of _our_ relationship. I am not lying to you now. It's true. He needed your gift, so you have been kept in the dark, playing the unknowing fool while Aro keeps you bound here to serve his wishes," Bella urgently cried as the heat from the flames grew in intensity.

She had thought releasing the truth to Marcus would quench her desire for justice; instead she found it heartbreaking to see the emotion rising in Marcus's once dead eyes. It took her back to that devastating moment when Aro convinced her she had been abandoned by Edward. Knowing how much that had hurt, she almost wished she could take back her words.

But it was apparent it was too late for that. The emotion in Marcus's eyes had transformed swiftly from doubt to deep loss to stone-cold fury. Bella knew that look – she had felt it in her own heart. _Vengeance_.

Disregarding Bella tugging tenaciously at his robes to get his attention, Marcus rose and searched the smoky room for Aro. Flooded by centuries of grief that had merely been deferred by Chelsea's gift, Marcus was bereft of logic.

"Behold, thou hast driven me out this day from the face of the earth; and from thy face shall I be hid; and I shall be a fugitive and a vagabond in the earth," Marcus hissed the mournful quote of Cain after receiving God's punishment. "And so shall my penance be for the murder of my brother."

The curtains behind the dais began to succumb to the ravaging of the flames. Burning chunks of the material began to rain down, creating a new hazard for those who had managed to yet avoid destruction. Oblivious or unconcerned by the danger, Marcus stormed through the haze and flames, drawing closer to his target. He was close enough to overhear Aro's heated words as he battled with Edward.

"Look what you have done! You will pay for your arrogance!" Aro threatened as he trapped Edward in a chokehold. But through the thick smoke and flames, the equally blazing eyes of a warrior released from his restraints became evident. His focus unwavering. His intentions clear.

Edward closed his eyes, anticipating Marcus's strike.

From behind, Aro felt the clamp of a strong hand on his shoulder. The fury with which the thoughts transferred from his assailant's touch to his mind struck him like a bolt of lightning from the sky. Releasing Edward, Aro muttered, "So the time has come."

Aro turned to face Marcus. He knew it was the last time he'd look upon his brother's face. Vampire nature demanded repayment for the destruction of a mate, and that payment was life. Though Aro would not give his life willingly, he would at least provide Marcus with an explanation.

"I cared for her too, brother! It destroyed me to do what I had to do, but ruling requires sacrifice! Didyme gave herself so that we can do what the vampire world needed us to do. We are their protectors and we must do whatever that requires!" Aro meant every word he uttered.

"She _loved_ you!" Marcus shot back. "It pained her to leave. But you drove her to sadness. She saw power consume you, creating someone she didn't know or understand. It was not her wish to rule – but to love. To love_ me!_ One does not sacrifice a sibling for the service of another. Our kind cannot benefit from the example you set. You are not fit to rule!"

"And tell me who is, brother? Who else has the strength, conviction, and skill to take on the mantle we have bore? It takes someone willing to make the tough decisions no one else is willing to make to ensure the continuation of our race!"

Edward was uncertain how long the heated dialogue between the leaders would last before it came to physical blows. He didn't care. He had to find Bella. The smoke had become an opaque shroud over the room; nothing was visible. Edward called to Bella in desperation as the number of voices in his head diminished second by second. Without being able to hear her mind, fear struck his heart – was Bella even still alive?

Amid the darkness, however, two mates did manage to find each other ... Afton and Chelsea. Willing to abandon life in the castle for their child, the two followed the curve of the walls to doors. Using his shielding gift, Afton and Chelsea were invisible to Dominic's vigilance at the door. In the moment they had to escape, they bolted from the room at top speed – never questioning what - or who - they had collided with on their way.

But for Dominic, the voice that screamed in agony was unmistakable.

Finishing off his attacker, Dominic left his post and made his way into the outer hallway. It was against the wall he saw the sight that rendered him mortal. Gianna lay on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth and ears. "No! G!" Rushing to her in human form, Dominic knelt at her side pulling her protectively into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she sputtered. "I couldn't leave without you."

"No, I should have made sure you were out of this place before I went to help. This is my fault – all my fault." Tears formed in his eyes and silently coursed down his cheeks as he watched the life bleed from her. He pulled her to his bare chest, rocking her gently. "I love you, Gianna."

"I am too flawed for you, Dominic. I love you, but I am letting you go," she whispered through blood soaked lips. "All I ask is that you pray for me, please. Maybe in heaven we could be ..." But the remaining words of her sentence went spoken as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Brushing her tangled hair from her face, Dominic pleaded, "No, no! Stay with me!"

While one grieved the impending loss of a soul-mate and two brothers locked in a heated battle to the death, Edward's calls to his wife and mate went unanswered. His mind ticked off the names of those whose thoughts had ceased: Santiago, Jane, Demetri, Felix ... and the most recent victims of Dominic's jaws, Heidi and Caius. Alec's thoughts remained, though they bordered on panic as he groped in vain for his sister. Renata could be heard, but fear had left her thoughts incoherent. Growing fainter were the anticipatory thoughts of Afton and Chelsea as they made their way ... home. Edward tried to focus on the fleeting thoughts of the parents as opposed to the ones too haunting to dwell on: Marcus and Dominic's. Both were in the process of losing the ones they had held most dear.

"Bella! Please!" Edward cried out reflecting their anguished thoughts. "_Please_..."

"_Edward_?"

Bella's voice was more glorious than the sunrise over the mountains. He melted to the floor with her as she collided with him and wrapped him in an embrace tighter than any one he had experienced since Esme welcomed him home, the prodigal son who had seen the light.

"Bella," he sighed into her hair, even though it reeked of death and destruction. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Are we going to survive?" she asked, suspecting the rising death toll around her.

"Yes. Come." He took her hand, and as she followed his lead, they moved with cautious speed toward the obscured doors.

"Dominic and Gianna?" Bella called out.

Edward knew she was questioning their safety. He wasn't sure how to answer. "Dominic is just ahead, outside of the doors."

Around them, sounds of cracking stone made it clear the fighting was not over.

"Marcus!" Bella cried out. "Marcus, where are you? Edward!"

Edward's squeezed Bella's hand tighter. He could not afford to lose her in the smoke –or worse, allow her to get caught up in the battle between the two Volturi titans.

"Stop, Edward! We have to find Marcus!" Bella begged.

"No. It's too late. We have to go."

Not realizing their conversation had been a beacon announcing their location within the fog of dark smoke, another guard, who had been waiting, biding her time for the moment she could locate Bella, struck.

Corin moved with accurate, deliberate speed, striking Bella and breaking the hold she had on Edward's hand. The high-speed collision sent Bella and Corin careening across the polished floor. Through the venom-fueled flames they slid, each trying to get a solid hold on the other, until the stone steps of the dais abruptly stopped their momentum.

"He's weak," Corin hissed. "Your mate is under _my_ control. He craves what I can give him more than what you offer!"

"You're delusional!" Bella fired back before Corin clamped her arm around Bella's neck, locking her jaw shut. She could hear Edward again calling out to her in a panic, but she was unable to answer to him.

Suddenly, it became apparent to Bella that Corin was much more interested in dragging her than fighting her. Bella tried to find purchase on something as she slid helplessly on her back, but there was nothing but slick floor and smoke. A heavy scrapping sound struck terror into Bella's heart – _the grate_. Corin had removed the grate covering the acid pit in the center of the room!

Bella fought for escape from Corin's grip with renewed vigor, the fear of being dumped in the pit – the acid, the darkness, the close quarters, the horror of the pit itself – shook her to her core. Fighting Corin became secondary to avoiding the pit. Bella's legs kicked and pushed as Corin dragged her by the neck.

The fall was terrifying.

Narrow and deep, both women collided several times with the flaky stone walls of the pit. With the ventilation system feet above their heads, there was nothing to prevent the putrid stench of rotting human skin, bones and organs from filling their nostrils. It was here in the thick, slimy decay that Corin began to fight in earnest. Bella let out a scream as her fear took her over. The knee-deep acid bath sloshed around them as they slipped and grappled in the dark. Despair threatened to engulf and paralyze her – exactly the effect Corin had wanted … It was in this desperate moment, Bella's words returned to her. _Rely on yourself_.

Bella stopped fighting and pulled in all her fear, anger, and regret, compressing the negative emotions so deeply and tightly, they revolved and exploded outward with tremendous force. The power of her defense shield slammed into Corin with destructive force. But because of the thickness and narrowness of walls, Bella's shockwave was unable to dissipate. Instead, it rebounded. Like a bullet, the wave ricocheted off the walls, slamming into Corin over and over until her solid form shattered.

"Rot in peace," Bella hissed.

The acid prickled at her legs, and she searched for a foothold or something she could boost her self off of. Finding a small jut of stone, she quickly balanced on it and leapt with all the power her newborn legs could muster. Hitting on the floor, Bella quickly stripped off her cloak as the bottom third had become saturated with the acidic mixture. She called urgently to Edward as hell closed in around her.

A hand from out of the smoke grabbed her brusquely, pulling her to her feet as more pieces of flaming material fell from the walls and the heat in the room became intolerable.

"Time to go!" Edward said hastily as the two again fled toward the doors.

Once through them, the visibility improved, best if one stayed closer to the ground – which is where Bella found Dominic clutching an unconscious Gianna. Dismayed, Bella looked to Edward, who shook his head with regret before turning back to secure the main turret doors, containing the growing conflagration.

Bella immediately fell to her knees next to Dominic.

He didn't look at her, but his shaking stopped when she placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder. "She's leaving me, Bella."

"I'm so sorry, Dominic."

"Bella?" Edward's voice interrupted the momentarily quiet vigil.

Bella looked up to see not only Edward, but Marcus as well. She rose to her feet, feeling both elated and guilty to see him. "Marcus ... I..."

He silenced her with an upheld hand. "Freedom is not found in power, but in the truth, young one." Without another word, Marcus removed his battle-worn cloak and draped it around Bella's shoulders.

He turned his attention to Dominic. "Thank you for allowing me to experience the unique bond of shape-shifters and their imprints. For someone with my talent, it was truly a special gift."

"How dare you?" Dominic growled, heat rising up inside of him. "Gianna regarded you as her _savior_. Now look at her! Broken and dying while you _thank_ me!"

"_You_ are her savior, Dominic," Marcus corrected. "I can offer one gift in exchange for the one you two gave to me, but it will have to be with your consent."

"Dominic," Edward interjected. "Marcus is willing to change her. Make her a vampire."

"She didn't want that anymore!" Dominic answered sharply.

"Does she not desire to be with you? And you with her? There is not much time as her heart weakens from internal bleeding. _Choose_," Marcus prompted.

Dominic gazed at the battered angel in his arms before looking to Bella. "What should I do?"

It was the question Bella realized Edward must have asked himself thousands of times over during the course of their relationship. Suddenly, the answer wasn't as black and white as Bella had thought it to be...

"I asked Edward to change me because I didn't want to be without him. But more than that, I didn't want him to watch me grow old and become feeble, breaking his heart bit by bit as he watched me die. You see, I wanted to become vampire not only so I could enjoy everyday of eternity with him, but also to spare him the pain of being without me," Bella spoke from her heart. "I've learned that love is both selfish and selfless."

Dominic's jaw set in determination as he looked back to Marcus. "Do it!"

* * *

_A/N: *bounces excitedly* Okay – did you see this coming? This chapter was thrilling to write and I do hope in some small way you were surprised and satisfied. I can't wait to hear your comments!_

_So many dilemmas solved, yet so many still on the horizon..._

_Thank you to those who continue to read and support this story. I love hearing from those who have rec'd this story and those who shared it was rec'd to them. Thank you!_

_And of course, thank you to Rowan Moon and Ashling92- despite their busy RLs, they find time to put their hearts and minds into FI._


	41. What Part of Forever

**Chapter 40 – What Part of Forever**

_- They say nothing lasts forever. We'll have to prove them wrong._

_What part of forever don't you understand?_

* * *

Other than a lone tear leaking from Gianna's closed eyes, her body didn't respond to the injury Marcus was inflicting upon it. Kneeling at her side, he held both her wrists to his lips, biting one and then the other. Gently folding her hands over her chest, Marcus raised his eyes to Dominic. "She will join you in immortality. You are fortunate this day."

"My God. What have I done?" Dominic hung his head.

"Take her. You need to go," Marcus instructed sternly as he stood.

Dominic lifted his head, his expression showing the strain of the uncertainty of his snap decision. "Where are we going to go?"

"We'll head to mountains. Find somewhere to hole up while Gianna goes through her transition," Edward directed. "There are still those who might seek to destroy us, but we can't travel until Gianna is ready." He gave Marcus a pointed look.

Marcus closed the space between Edward and him. The somber leader placed a heavy hand on Edward's shoulder; an unspoken conversation passed between the two men.

Swallowing hard, Edward nodded once. "I understand."

"What?" Bella demanded. "Tell me!"

They turned toward Bella, but Marcus avoided the intensity of her eyes. Edward took both of Bella's hands in his. "I will, I promise. When there's time."

Unaware of anything transpiring, Dominic finished examining Gianna's wrists and then scooped her limp form carefully in his arms before standing. "I'm all for leaving this hellhole ASAP."

Bella glanced in Dominic's direction then turned away just as quickly. "Um, Dominic … You're _missing_ something."

"Oh, shit!" Dominic exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment.

Wanting to shield his wife from Dominic's nakedness, Edward hastily stripped off his gray cloak, handing it to Dominic in exchanged for Gianna. Dominic slipped it on, his nose wrinkling in disgust, before impatiently taking Gianna back into his arms.

"Marcus, you must come with us!" Bella pleaded. He offered her a small smile, but his eyes were not touched by it. "Marcus?" What was he _not_ willing to share? She could feel panic rising up within her.

"Little One. Thank you. But as I tried to explain to you earlier…" Marcus spread his arms wide, "this is all I have. And my duty here is not yet done."

Bella froze in disbelief as Marcus turned and headed toward the Throne Room!

"No!" she called after him, moving swiftly to stop him.

Edward intercepted her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "He wants you to let him go."

Bella's eyes widened and blazed as Marcus pushed the doors open and disappeared into the smoke-filled room. "_No_," Bella whispered in a quiet plea that was crushed as the doors shut with a lethal clang. "Marcus!" She pushed back against Edward's hard embrace. "Edward, we have to do something! He'll die in there!"

"He's giving us a head start. We have to respect his decision. Let's go."

Yet, Bella remained immobile staring at the doors, hoping Marcus would reemerge. Taking her face in his hands, Edward's piercing reddish-black eyes captured hers. "You have to let him go, Bella."

"What have I done?" Bella moaned.

"We need to run," Dominic interjected, attempting to motivate her, remind her that this was the moment they had been waiting for. "We need to run far and fast, Bella."

"Run?" Bella's eyes stared blankly in Marcus's direction.

Dominic glanced with concern at Edward. Bella seemed like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Yes, love. _Run_. Away from here. We can leave and go _home_."

"Home?" The word filled her heart with equal parts of fear and excitement. It was enough to shake her from her despondence. "Yes, I want to leave here, Edward," she said with strength growing in her voice. "I want to _run_."

"Okay then, we have a plan," Dominic said with trepidation. "Ed, you lead the way."

"We're going through the tunnels. Marcus showed me which way to go. They will lead us outside the walls of Volterra so we can avoid moving through the city."

As rapidly as Dominic could travel on two legs carrying Gianna's dead weight, they moved through the underground tunnels emerging at the base of a hillside. The air was brisk and cold, the sky dark, but the moon provided plenty of light for vampire eyes to see clearly.

With Volterra to her back, Bella couldn't help but remember the Bible story of Lot's wife – how she looked back at the sinful city falling to ruin even though God had instructed her not to. In punishment, she was turned into a pillar of salt. Bella had always wondered: did the woman turn back because, like her, she feared the unknown that lay ahead or because the woman worried in her heart she could not leave behind the sinful ways? Feeling a strange mixture of both, Bella turned to look back.

She did not see a city ablaze from the judgment of God; only a thin trail of black smoke winding its way from the turret into the dark winter sky. The reinforced Throne Room doors would contain the fire, and the city would awaken blissfully unaware of what had transpired the night before. But she knew Marcus was in that room. Would he leave the vampire world leaderless? If so, what sort of vampire anarchy would arise?

Worst of all, the consequences were hers to bear because of her selfish quest for "justice."

Edward was too busy with logistics to reflect on ramifications of recent events.

'Dominic, I suggest you give Gianna to me. You need to be in wolf form to keep up from here."

Dominic's face darkened. "Assuming the melancholy vamp did what he said, how long before … you know …"

Edward grimaced as Dominic's memory recalled the horrors of Bella's transition. "I can't say for certain, but most likely once the venom repairs the damage in her brain." Questions ran rampant in Dominic's head, but all Edward had time for right now was a bit of reassurance. "The venom will repair her injuries. I can hear her heart working. She will reawaken."

Reluctantly, Dominic transferred Gianna to Edward's arms. In the distance he could make out the shadowy outline of a mountain range. "How far?"

"About a hundred miles to the base," Edward answered.

Shrugging off the cloak before tucking it around Gianna, he asked, "And going there is a good idea why, Ed?"

Catching Dominic totally off guard, Edward hit him square in the chest with his open hand, but only hard enough to shock and set Dominic off balance. He stumbled backwards, tripping on the uneven terrain and falling hard on his backside.

"Edward!" Bella responded, stunned by his aggressive behavior.

"Stay back!" Edward warned, holding up his hand toward Bella to keep her from rushing to Dominic's side.

Bella's eyes grew wide as Dominic burst into his exceptionally large wolf form.

_What the hell did you do that for!? _Dominic's thoughts hit back as he snarled.

"Don't call me 'Ed'," Edward replied calmly in contrast to Dominic rage.

His eyes grew wider. _ Seriously?!_

Edward tried unsuccessfully to quell a slight smirk. "You didn't think you'd be able to turn without anger as a catalyst, so you were stalling us with questions. I helped you out."

_Gee, thanks, Eddie._

Edward let a low rumble vibrate in his chest to show his displeasure.

_Okay, fine. Edward. But it makes you sound like an old man._

"I'm a hundred and five."

_Guess the name fits then._ W_ho's stalling now?_

Oblivious to their conversation, Bella had taken several measured steps toward the city. The wet beating of Gianna's heart had sent her vampire senses berserk. Her throat burned with the heat of the inferno she had just left behind. "I can smell them … the people in the city …"

Bella's confession drew Edward's attention immediately. "Bella." Edward took her by the upper arm to gain her attention. "It's time to run."

Swallowing back the venom pooling in her mouth, she turned to face him. His eyes showed the compassion and understanding she needed in that moment. "I don't know if I can do it. Be around people. I'm so thirsty, Edward." Her hand came to rest on her throat. "It burns so much and makes me feel ... crazed."

"Running will help. We'll hunt in the mountains. It's going to be all right." He offered her a tenuous smile. "We made it out – with Dominic and Gianna. So are you ready?"

Bella looked back at the city before glancing at Dominic. He lowered his gigantic furry head once in affirmation. "Yes."

Before she married Edward, Bella had scribbled out a list titled "pros/cons of becoming vampire." Running was at the top of the column of pros. Nothing felt like freedom and fun more than a run with Edward, even if she was just a rider on his back. This was something she wanted to experience firsthand – her own legs moving her as swiftly and silently as the wind. She took off like a shot in the direction of the distant mountains, leaving Edward and Dominic no choice but to play catch-up.

Luckily for Dominic, his extra large size gave him an extra long stride. He was able to maintain pace with Edward while also keeping a sharp eye on Gianna as well. The feel of the earth giving way under his every step was exhilarating. Every stride was taking him closer to freedom.

Despite their best efforts, however, neither man could keep up with Bella. Soon, they lost sight of her on the uneven terrain; however, their noses told him they were following in her tracks.

As the miles passed under their feet, the slick grassy hillsides gave way to a more rocky terrain which eventually became snow covered. The sky became lighter, but clouds hung heavy and gray, covering the sun. As they climbed in elevation, the snow got deeper and the air thinner, leaving Dominic struggling to catch his breath.

_I need to rest._

Edward had been waiting for Dominic to admit his mounting fatigue. "Let's find some sort of shelter – a cave or outcropping of rocks. We can leave Gianna there while we hunt." The blankness of Dominic's mind made Edward grin crookedly. "You never thought about it, have you?"

_Hunting? Like a real wolf?_

"Like the real wolf you are," Edward pointed out.

_Killing? Eating ... raw?_

"Hunt or starve. No other choices."

Edward listened as Dominic recalled an awkward hunting trip with his great uncle when he was a youth. A trip that ended in his uncle calling him a "bleeding-heart sissy."

"Don't concern yourself too much," Edward added when the memory had run its course. "Bella will need to learn as well. Just give in to your instincts. Hunger will do the rest. Bella!" Edward called ahead. "Dominic needs to rest."

She emerged from the darkness ahead, running towards them. Despite the fact her clothes were in tatters from the acid and her feet were bare, she was _glorious_. Draped in black, her dark, thick hair wild from the run, all framed by a backdrop of pristine white. It did appear immortality agreed with her – if only he could see her smile. Currently, she was frowning with discontentment.

"We need to keep running," she insisted.

To calm her apparent concern of discovery, Edward offered his assessment, "The mountains will provide us with protection. Between the constantly shifting snow and the wind, our scents should dissipate quickly. Besides, hopefully, Marcus will have ..."

Bella abruptly turned away, pulling the leader's heavy velvet cloak securely around her. It whipped angrily in the wind around her ankles. Dominic let out a whimper, his thoughts reaching Edward: _I'd skip the talk about the self-sacrificing vamp for now..._

Needlessly licking his lips, Edward took Dominic's advice to heart. "I'm going to run ahead and scout for shelter. Listen for my call." With that, he ran off, still carrying Gianna close to his chest.

When Bella and Dominic tracked to where Edward had found a shallow, rocky cave, he had already laid Gianna on the frozen ground atop his gray cloak.

Guessing at the root of Dominic's anxiety as he paced outside the cave, Bella comforted, "The cold will make it easier for her." Without the fear that should be innate in a vampire, Bella reached out to stroke Dominic's fur over his shoulder, barely within her reach.

"Now that Gianna is ... resting, you both need to hunt..." Ever practical, Edward proposed their next course of action and waited for Bella and Dominic's responses.

Dominic's thoughts were clear: he wasn't leaving Gianna alone. His concern for her overrode the physical discomforts of his hunger. Dominic shook off the snow that had blown onto his coat and moved into the cave, curling up next to Gianna with a grunt of exhaustion.

Edward turned to Bella. Uncertainty was clear on her face. An awkward silence settled between them causing him to wonder if he'd ever felt so isolated from her. She stood, staring at the gray sky, wrapped tightly in her cloak-cocoon, refusing to let anything – or anyone – in. Physically they were out of the castle, but mentally, they were far from being free from the damaging events that occurred within its walls.

"We need to stay strong and focused. You can't do that if your thirst overwhelms you." Edward spoke softly, hesitantly placing a hand on her back. She stiffened at his touch and he withdrew his hand immediately. "What if we just run for a little while?"

When she nodded, Edward held out his hand. It was an olive branch he hoped she'd take.

When she did, they took off, climbing higher into the mountains. After an hour of running, with no mention of the hunt, Edward began to understand. "We can run from the city. We can put it half a world behind us, but it won't help you forget, love."

Bella began to noticeably slow her pace. Reaching the summit of the mountainside, she paused to look down into the valley below. "Where are we?" she asked, though it really didn't matter.

"Somewhere in the Apennine Mountain range."

"The view is ... nice," she stuttered. Then sat.

Sitting next to her, Edward wished for the five-thousandth-and-one time he could listen to her mind. Maybe then he could find the _right_ words to bring her the comfort he knew she was searching for. Instead, he waited in silence next to her. They watched the clouds shifting above them and a herd of Chamois grazing in the valley far below.

"Even with this incredible mind I have now, I can't wrap it around it all," she finally said, frowning.

"A lot has happened in a very short period of time," Edward agreed, but was careful not to assume specifics. He needed to follow her lead; he needed to think, _What would Carlisle do...?_

"How do I begin to make things right?"

"Forgive yourself first. You were put on a path that wasn't of your own choosing. Survival had to be your priority." Though she was still closed off, he wanted to reach out and pull her into an embrace. He was so thankful for her survival, for their escape. It may be selfish of him to discount the destruction they left behind and the consequences of their actions, but it was the Volturi that pursued this course of action, after all. What he and Bella had done was in self-defense.

"How did you do it?" And for the first time since they had left the castle, she looked him in the eye.

"Do what?"

"Reconcile killing with your conscience? How do you live with the memory that you took someone's life?"

Edward immediately regretted the smile that formed on his lips. Seeing the dismay on Bella's face, he rushed to explain. "Feeling remorse for taking human life is a good sign. It means you haven't given in to the disregard taught by the Volturi. It's an important first step."

But instead of looking relieved, Bella shook her head in disgust. Her lips parted several times to make a point; however, the perfect words seemed to elude her. "I still want it, though." Her eyes pleaded with Edward to understand without her actually having to say the blasphemous words out loud.

"I understand your craving. More than you know." Edward held out his hands in front of him. They were shaking considerably.

Perplexed, Bella tried to think of the possible reasons for his unsteady, humanlike behavior. Seeing the discomfort on Edward's face was the last clue she needed. "Corin?"

"I was exposed to a heavy dose of her effect. It's a tactic that works very effectively if the Volturi view someone as a flight risk. The withdrawal sickness makes that individual think twice about leaving, or at the very least, brings them back very quickly."

"I destroyed her. I never even thought ..." Bella was struck with guilt. The pain Edward would have to endure!

"It's not your fault. I just ... worry about my ability to protect you and keep my wits about me as it worsens. That's why I want you to hunt. Get a handle on your thirst. We can't have both of us in a fog."

Bella looked down into the valley where the herd remained. "I heard the hearts of those animals and smelled their blood on the way up," she hesitantly began. "I know I don't want _that_."

Not only did the smell of the deer-like creatures not appeal to her, she didn't think they would supply what was needed: nourishment for her shield. With Edward incapacitated, Dominic centered on a transitioning Gianna, it was up to her to provide protection for the group. Her shield had not appeared until she drank human blood from a body. It needed human blood – _she _needed human blood.

"Try?" Edward coaxed.

"I can't!" Bella jumped to her feet and began to pace. "Our situation is direr than you're willing to admit. I need _my_ defenses … I don't need what those have to offer." She pointed a finger emphatically at the animals below. "Stop deciding what is best for me!"

Her volatile emotions were ramping up, and Edward's first impulse was to smooth over the situation. Distract her or placate her until he could solve the crisis as he'd done in the past. But if Edward was being realistic, any vampires that may have survived the conflagration in Volterra would seek revenge.

He had no experience with a shield like Bella's to know if she was correct. Even in Aro's thoughts, her strength was feared. Maybe it did require human blood …?

"You're right. I have sheltered you from the truth in the past, but this experience has taught me to be honest with you, and I have admitted I've underestimated you… but what you suggest … drinking human blood … how could I, in good conscience, let you add to your guilt?"

"_I need to protect you_."

He understood that intense look upon her beautiful face. The pain he saw was reminiscent of his expression as seen through Esme's mind when he told her of his decision to leave Forks – to leave Bella in order to keep her safe. Looking at her, he saw the need to protect a mate no matter what the personal cost.

"I would never ask you to sacrifice for me … but I understand," he responded from his heart instead of his head. He again reached out physically to her. Taking her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then a memory presented itself. One that offered a solution. "I know where you can get human blood without killing anyone."

Bella's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and then her eyebrows flew upwards. "Not Gianna! Her state must still be so fragile, I don't –"

"Not Gianna," Edward cut her off. "Me."

"You?"

"Drink from me."

"Will that work?" Bella asked skeptically.

Edward's eyes shifted as he remembered how he had aggressively fed from Tanya when he first came out of his stupor. He had violated her … it was something he would have to figure out how to make amends for doing…

"Yes. It will work."

"It doesn't sound like an ideal solution."

Edward could feel the irritability of withdrawal threatening to snap at Bella's hesitance. He swallowed it back. "Love, it's the best solution. We don't have many choices right now. Please."

At last, he could see the resignation in her eyes. She nodded. Raising Edward's wrist to her nose, she inhaled deeply hoping instinct would overrule her reluctance. She was so afraid of worsening his condition. Or hurting him.

The sweet smell of blood under his skin was very enticing and her thirst demanded to be quenched. But just before she surrendered to the drive to drink, he stopped her.

"No. Not there. Here." He exposed the side of his neck.

Her stomach clenched and her knees weakened. There was something incredibly alluring about his offer. Too irresistible to refuse. So wrong and so right.

Roughly, he pulled her to him. "Do it, my love," he crooned.

Giving in to his embrace, Bella's body pressed against his. Her defenses fell like dominoes; every part of her was responding to his request. As she skimmed her nose against the smooth, fragrant skin of his neck, venom flowed, generously filling her mouth.

She expected resistance from his skin. Instead, her teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck as if she were biting into a succulent, ripe peach. A slow hiss, more like a rush of air, escaped his lips, but Bella was lost in a world of her own pleasure. Intoxicated by combined intake of her mate's scent and the exhilarating taste of human blood mixed with his venom, she knew nothing but the desire for more.

"Yessss," Edward rumbled, his hold on Bella tightening.

With his encouragement, she drank deeper. Though it couldn't be, the fluid she drank from him flowed hot down her throat and warmed her whole body. But there was more to it than just a sensation of warmth. Her mind diverged, looking for a way to describe what she was feeling. Sated, strong, pleasure – she felt complete. A void she didn't realize was within her was being filled.

"I love you, Bella. I'm yours." His voice cracked with strain. When his grip on her weakened, Bella released her hold on his neck. Slowly, he sunk to the ground.

"Edward!" Bella cried in fear as she helped ease him down. Getting on her knees, she cradled his head in her lap. But when she looked down at his face, she was surprised to see a peaceful, content expression.

His eyes were black, but yet they burned wildly. Without explanation or hesitation, he reached up to caress her face. "Kiss me, Bella. Give yourself to me?"

The feeling that had built up so intensely while she fed had meaning in his eyes. There was no question as to what her answer would be. She kissed him. Deeply, passionately, and with every ounce of her new being, she kissed him, pouring all that ached within her into his hungry mouth as it nipped and tugged at her lips and tongue. This was kissing as she had never experienced with him before. No longer did he hold back, fearful the smallest nick his razor teeth might begin her change.

He consumed her. He needed her, wanted her. And the more he took, the more she was willing to give.

It was the elixir that brought them to common ground. As need, stress, and passion hit a boiling point, hands moved to comfort and reassure the other with alternating gentle strokes and impassioned squeezes. They had survived; they had found each other again. They were mates.

But as the emotional needs morphed into physical desires, Edward took her face in his hands. Her new sight allowed her to see the flush of arousal in his cheeks. "I cannot let this continue until I _know_. Beyond being mates, Bella, do you love me? Love me as your husband and lover?"

His vulnerability touched her heart. She knew she could destroy him with a word – and understood she could never do that. He was her mate and he had confessed his true love for her several times over –- even without her singing blood.

"I never truly believed that someone so perfect could love _me_. What was I compared to you? Because of my insecurity, Aro was able to convince me that my blood resulted in your possessiveness and you feared not wanting me without it flowing through my veins. Was it all lies, Edward? Tell me now, before we go any further, was there any truth in what Aro told me about us?"

All expression drained from Edward's face. His eyes stung with the prickling of nonexistent tears. "I am far from perfect. If I had been, Aro could never have convinced you my love was false. I vow I will spend the rest of eternity proving my love for you, Isabella Marie Cullen. My mate, my wife, my forever."

But Bella shook her head. How would she reconcile her past with her future? How could she bridge her old weak persona to her new powerful vampire/killer reality? "How do we go home when so much has changed? How can you see me as yours when someone else's venom courses through me? I've murdered, I … I turned my back on you!"

"What part of _forever _don't you understand? I meant every word I said on our wedding day." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out – one step at a time, together. As equals."

His simple, accepting response gave her a glimmer of hope. They were _both_ broken, flawed. But with time, maybe they could come to terms, heal. Build a new path. The truth was, there was no one else she could imagine making that journey with.

"_Forever_," Bella promised.

With a smile she had only seen grace his face twice before, first when she said she'd marry him and second on the day they exchanged vows, Edward swept her into his arms. He carried her to a patch of tall pines, laying her on a soft bed of fallen pine needles. Whispering words of love and reverence, Bella's husband reverently removed her clothing, caressing and trailing kisses over every inch of newly exposed skin.

She reciprocated, marveling at the warmth between them despite the snow and wind that swirled around them.

As they consummated their mating bond and reunion, alone on the mountaintop, Bella found wonder in her new vampire body and it's capabilities to experience intimacy. Every touch, every caress thrilled her a thousand times more that she had experienced as a human. Love and pleasure consumed her, and with time, she knew it would be enough to heal her wounds, build the bridge.

She could have stayed safe, shielded in his arms in their frozen paradise for eternity, but with a gentle kiss on both of her eyelids, he rose to retrieve Marcus's cloak, pulling it around them to cover their nakedness.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me vampire sex was so … incredible?"

"And how would I have known? You are my first and only."

"I thought you said you would be honest with me! Tell me a mind reader in a house of mated pairs hasn't a clue?" She giggled slightly at his sheepish look.

"Okay. Yes, I may have heard a thought or two about how … 'earth-shattering' vampire sex was, but I'm not giving away any names. Besides, I wanted you to stay human, and after we were intimate, you wanted the same."

"It was a mistake." Bella's mood sobered. "Look what that decision has cost us." She pulled Marcus's cloak tighter around her body. "Will I ever see him again?" Bella asked in a hushed whisper.

Edward pulled her close, his trembling more apparent. "Marcus wanted me to express his sorrow. He wanted so much more time with you. And he apologized for taking your humanity – though he doesn't regret seeing you become vampire. He truly believed it was your destiny."

"Do you feel the need for revenge against him for what he did to me?"

"Not anymore. Hearing Marcus's thoughts, knowing his feelings for you… He cared deeply about you, wanted you as his protégé. He also … deferred to my status as your mate when he changed you…"

Again, the sheepish Edward was making an appearance. He had something he needed to confess, so Bella urged him on. "What do you mean 'deferred to your status'?"

"There is a great deal to teach you about vampire life. Much of what we do is dictated by emotion and much of it by instinct."

"I've realized that," Bella reluctantly admitted.

Edward continued, "When a vampire wants to possess someone, human or vampire, he or she goes for the neck. It's a way to stake a claim." Edward slid a finger from Bella's shoulder down her arm until it came to rest on the scar on the crook of her elbow. "Marcus changed you, but he didn't claim you as his own. I'm sure Aro would have acted differently."

Bella let the meaning of the information sink in. Then the whole implication hit her. "You wanted me to bite you on the neck, not your wrist! You wanted _me_ to claim _you_?"

"I did. Are you angry with me?"

She thought, furrowing her brow deeply. "No. I actually think I feel … dominant."

Edward laughed. "You are stronger than me in everyway."

"Not emotionally. When it comes to that, I'm a wreck," she admitted. "And I noticed you didn't answer my question. Will I see Marcus again?"

He couldn't put off the truth any longer. "He knew you'd never leave if he told you his plan, but he wanted me to tell you not to despair and that he was thankful for his freedom." Edward could feel Bella stiffen in his arms. "He wanted to make sure Aro was destroyed … and then he planned to join Didyme."

Bella slumped against Edward's arms. "No. That was not how I planned it. He was supposed to get a second chance at life. After all that time, why would he waste his freedom?"

"He didn't waste it, Bella. That had always been his choice, but Chelsea and Aro robbed him of it."

"So you were right!" she cried in anguish. "If I had done what you said, kept the secret, Marcus would still be alive! The vampire world would have a great new leader. Instead, I destroyed him."

"No, you _saved_ him. And he promised to help save us. I just don't know if he was successful."

Fear again gripped Bella's heart. "We better get back to Dominic and Gianna."

Edward agreed, but as they dressed, their anxiety mounted. Had Marcus followed through on guaranteeing Aro, Caius, and the remaining guard had been destroyed before he sacrificed himself? What became of Afton and Chelsea? What would be the reaction of Sulpicia and Athenodora when they find the horrific scene in the Throne Room? Would Gianna, upon becoming vampire, accept Dominic? And how would a shape-shifter and a vampire in the throes of withdrawal deal with two thirsty newborns!?

With these questions heavy on their minds, Bella and Edward ran with all haste back to the cave.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was not as I had planned it, but I guess a love like Bella and Edward's can't be contained for long! This chapter was one of those magical times when the characters come alive and dictate the words/actions for you. I hope it made you smile (or even say "Aww")._


	42. Heavy in Your Arms

**Chapter 41 – Heavy in Your Arms**

_- This will be my last confession: I love you never felt like any blessing._

_Whisper it like it's a secret only to condemn the one who hears it_

_with a heavy heart._

* * *

After his father left, Dominic frequently heard his mother, Trisha, crying. At night when she had thought him asleep, he would hear her muffled sobbing. But by the next morning, she had erased all evidence of sadness; with the risen sun, she would be all smiles. Whatever had made her sad, he would innocently reason, was gone. A weight would be lifted from his young shoulders – until he'd hear her crying again a few nights later.

Her behavior was confusing, and as small children tend to be self-centric, Dominic remembered his young brain working feverishly to figure out what _he_ could have done to make her so upset. Until one day, when he was a teen, he found himself diligently hiding the evidence of being bullied from her, and that's when he understood: she had hid her sadness to protect him, just as he was hiding his pain and disgrace to protect her.

With maturity, Dominic came to understand that in their attempt to shield each other from the hurt instilled in them from his abandonment, Dominic and Trisha never let go of their sorrow and shame. When father left, he left them damaged, ashamed, and harboring feelings of worthlessness. After all, if he had truly loved them as he had said, why would he have left?

The anger Dominic had kept buried towards his father, the man who had left them unable to cope with emotional crises, surfaced. It was _his_ fault Dominic was unprepared to deal with what had been thrust upon him. And as Gianna's body spasmed in pain and tears rolled down her pale cheeks, Dominic had to bite back on his rage against his father to keep from phasing.

"Make it stop!" Gianna shrieked as her eyes wildly searched Dominic's face for mercy.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I can't," he pleaded for her understanding. She had been in a state of fear and agony for almost an hour, and no matter what Dominic said, it seemed she couldn't comprehend any of it. He had tried to reason with her, comfort her, cover her in snow to cool her perceived burning, and eventually, he just held her tightly against his body. Nothing stopped her urgent pleas for death.

He was at wit's end, struggling not to shift and fighting against his strong urge to run as fast and as far as his four legs could take him. "Where are they?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Though he was glad to be able to breathe deeply through his nose for the first time in weeks, he wanted nothing more than to catch the scent of Edward and Bella. He was not only failing at comforting Gianna, but he was now thoroughly convinced he had made the wrong decision regarding Marcus's offer; he should have let Gianna go, sparing her this horrific transition instead of condemning her to a life of drinking blood. While it was true Edward and his ... whatever he called the others he lives with ... survived on animal blood, it obviously wasn't the natural or easy vampire choice. In addition, had he allowed another killer like those in the castle to be created? His heart told him no - Gianna was good and would make the right choice like Edward - but he could feel his instincts bristling in revolt over her transition.

Man versus wolf. Lover versus enemy. Instinct versus emotion. The conflict of who and what he was tore him apart as much as Gianna's cries of suffering.

Just when he thought his blood was reaching its boiling point, the nauseating, sweet smell of vampire wafted into the cave on the wintry wind. Dominic had just enough time to bolt to his feet before Bella and Edward stood before him. Bella looked more at peace than he had ever seen her before, but Edward … he looked like hell.

While part of Dominic was relieved to see them, a different part of him only became more enraged. "Where have you been? You left us vulnerable!" he lashed out.

Seeing Gianna awake and writhing in pain immediately struck guilt into Edward and Bella. But for Bella, there was another dimension – the stigma of her nightmarish transition was all too fresh. Not that the memory would ever fade, but with time, she hoped it would scab over, not be so raw and tender. Overwhelmed, she fled the cave.

Hearing her footsteps halt not far from the cave entrance, Edward made the decision to remain with Dominic, who obviously needed Edward's experience right now. He had watched uneasily as Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went through their transition. But for him, listening to Carlisle's anguished thoughts and how he crucified himself over what he had done was the most difficult part. And just like Carlisle, Dominic's thoughts were crushing him without mercy. He would try to comfort Bella as soon as he could, however, Edward knew nothing but time would ultimately allow her to reconcile her experience with what she had become.

"Dominic, get in control of your train of thought. Regret and self-doubt will not serve you – or Gianna - well," Edward offered.

"_Really_?!" Dominic snapped back. "And what would _you_ suggest I do?"

At their feet, Gianna had curled into the fetal position, her cries dwindling into whimpers as her human body momentarily succumbed to the consuming flames.

"Mostly, I used distraction."

Dawning flashed in Dominic's eyes. "You've been through this before? _Watched_ someone go through this?"

"Yes, my mother and two of my siblings." Edward squatted down next to Gianna, moving his cold hands over her arms. Her head jerked up to look at him, eyes conveying relief. "What does she enjoy?"

Dominic shook his head trying to fight his tumult of emotions to think clearly. "Wine," he blurted out.

"_That_ is no longer a good choice," Edward answered lightly, trying not to smirk at Dominic's stress evoked answer.

"Sing," Gianna whispered through cracked lips. "Sing to me."

"G," Dominic sighed. "I don't know if I can ..." He knelt next to her, tucking several lose strands of her mussed dark hair behind her ears. His voice cracked and Edward could sense Dominic's mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion were about to overwhelm him

"Please," she implored.

Edward plucked from Dominic's mind the lyrics of the song he wanted to sing to her. "Yes, that one, Dominic. Sing it to her," he encouraged, placing an increasingly trembling hand on Dominic's shoulder.

Dominic shook his head. His breathing had become too quick as he tried to gather his strength and suppress his emotions. He was trying to be more like Trisha, tucking away the pain and confusion to be strong for the one he loved. But it was too much. Each time he opened his mouth to sing the words, they got strangled his throat. Dominic closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

But then the words were there, around him, filling his ears in pitch perfect tones that echoed with just the right vibrato off the cave walls. "You are so beautiful to me."

There was a pause after the first line of the song Dominic so desperately wanted to sing to her; the words he _needed_ to tell her.

"You are so beautiful to me, can't you see?"

The second line seemed to give him strength. It was a lifeline he could grab onto. Dominic raised his head to look at Edward and nodded slightly. Together, they sang the next two lines of the simple love song...

"You're everything I hoped for. You're everything I need."

Edward stopped singing and let Dominic continue unassisted.

"You are so beautiful ... to me."

Gianna smiled and reached out to squeeze Dominic's hand. "Go rest, find something to eat" she told him. "Edward, _please_."

Even in her fractured thoughts, she worried about him. She loved him and didn't harbor any hatred toward him regarding his decision. The words were just too hard to formulate and speak as her brain was muddled by excruciating pain. Edward would make sure Dominic knew her thoughts...

"It's time," Edward said sternly indicating to Dominic he had little choice but to comply. "You have to eat and drink. And actually, I do, too. Let me go talk to Bella. She can stay with Gianna."

When Edward found Bella just outside the entrance, she had a tender look on her face.

"That was wonderful what you did to help Dominic and Gianna. Your first public singing performance... It seems your attitude toward them has changed," she said hopefully.

"Let he without sin cast the first stone," Edward replied. "We've all made choices under duress that we regret – Dominic and Gianna deserve a second chance to do right by you."

Bella's smile grew slightly. "I have forgiven them." But then her lovely face fell. "You and Dominic will be leaving to hunt."

Edward closed the space between them to still her hands in his grasp – she had been wringing them furiously. "Not if you don't want me to."

She shook her head emphatically. "No. It's what you both need to do. Maybe it will help ease the discomfort of your withdrawal. I just ..." She looked anxiously at the cave entrance.

"You have an opportunity to use what you've experienced to help someone else." He placed his palm over her heart. "I know _in here_ the Volturi didn't change who you _really_ are." He paused, deeply contemplating his next words. "In his own way, Marcus cared for the both of you, and in his show of fondness for both of you, his actions have made you sisters."

Reflexively, Bella inhaled deeply at the truth in Edward's words. With every end comes a new beginning...

Taking his stunningly handsome face in her hands, Bella said the words she knew he had been hoping so patiently to hear: "I love you, Edward."

Excitement and happiness burst from him and joy crowded out all discomfort. He picked her up in a tight embrace and swung her around once before placing her feet back on the snow-covered ground. "I promise, when we get home, things will be different. _I_ will be different."

The sound of Dominic clearing his throat stole their attention. They turned to see him waiting outside the cave. His face held a mixture of uncertainty, apprehension, and determination. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

**( ~ * ~ )**

When Dominic pushed the thought of killing and eating pieces of animal flesh from his thoughts, running down the mountain in his wolf form was actually quite exhilarating. Edward ran silently by his side allowing him to enjoy the experience without distraction.

Once in lower elevations, Edward sniffed at the wind. "This way," he called out, changing directions. Soon, Dominic caught the animals' scent as well. Oddly, the smell had some appeal. They perched on an outcropping of rock overlooking a small herd of Chamois.

Dominic looked to Edward. _You first._

Edward smiled crookedly at the irony of the situation.

_What? _Dominic's thoughts questioned.

"You do know we are natural enemies. I can't wait to see the look upon Jacob's face when I tell him _I_ was the one that taught you how to act like a wolf."

Hearing the name "Jacob," Dominic's memory immediately recalled the night Bella spoke his name and the distinct smile on her face when she mistook Dominic's warmth for Jacob's.

Edward's smile faded quickly. "Bella has a ... special connection with Jacob that I will never fully understand," he said flatly.

Dominic cocked his furry head and plopped into the seated position. _Imprinting?_

"No, fortunately. He's not imprinted. But you have, so don't regret saving Gianna, Dominic. It would have gone against your nature to let her go. She will forever be the gravity that holds you together."

Dominic pawed the ground in frustration. _I know so little about this side of me. Will it ever make sense? _

"I will take you to see Jacob. You are a descendant of his tribe, but I get the distinct impression no one in that tribe knew of your existence. I do believe you will shock the hell out them."

_It didn't escape my notice that when you spoke of my father, you did so in the past tense. Is he dead?_

Edward had to tilt his head up to look Dominic in the eye. Honestly, this was not how he wanted to inform Dominic his father was, indeed, deceased. He couldn't help but hear all the unresolved issues and questions looping through Dominic's mind. How will he respond when he learns that will never be possible?

_Your hesitation speaks volumes._

"Here's what I know: he died in a boating accident when he was twenty-nine years old. And contrary to what he told you and your mother, his real name is Quil Ateara, the fourth."

Edward waited, letting the bitter reality sink in that his father had not only kept his heritage mostly a secret, but his real name as well. Dominic snorted, the moisture from the heated air rushing from his lungs hung around his snout before the brisk mountain wind shifted and whisked it away.

_Lying SOB._

Edward continued, "I didn't know him, but I do know his generation was skipped."

_Skipped? _

Edward inwardly cringed. The knowledge he and Carlisle had about the Quileute shifters and the way they came about having that knowledge (Carlisle examining Jacob's blood without his permission) made him uncomfortable. Considering the mounting evidence, it was becoming apparent that his family's presence influenced the fate of the young people on the reservation. That treaty entwined all of their fates in ways that they never imagined.

"As you might have guessed, the proximity of vampires is what triggers the shifter's potential to transform. But in your father's case, during the age range when that chromosome was susceptible to activation, my family had temporarily left the area, thereby removing the catalyst. No one in your father's generation developed the ability to shift."

_Go on._

"From what I understand in piecing together bits of thoughts, your father felt ... robbed of his due destiny. He had looked forward to shifting as a rite of passage. Becoming a 'real' man. When it didn't happen, your dad went searching ... for vampires."

_To trigger his genetics. Instead he found my mother. Figures. _Dominic snorted again. _At least it explains how he came to wander into town. But not why he left._

"Maybe that drive to shift drove him from you and your mom to resume his search before he aged past the transition period? I don't know for sure. But eventually he did make his way home. He married and you have a half-brother."

Dominic's posture straightened and Edward got the feeling Dominic had found a faint light at the end of a very dark tunnel. Still, Edward thought it best not to mention the possibility Dominic might also be related to Embry as well as Quil the fifth…

_My mother thinks I'm dead - but at least I may have gained a brother._

"We never know what life has in store for us, do we?" Edward added before fixing his gaze on the herd below. Undoubtedly, there was more Dominic would want to know, but the urge to hunt now had captured Edward's full attention. "I think we can do this with a bit of teamwork. I'll take one down, when I'm done, it's all yours."

_Yay_. _Vampire leftovers. Things are really looking up now..._

By the time Dominic finished his thoughts, Edward had already began plummeting down the mountain side with deadly intent and complete silence. Dominic gave chase, his large form stirring up the snow and catching the beasts' attention. But it was too late for one of them. Distracted by Dominic's latent approach, Edward was already upon it. Spooked, the rest of herd took off, scattering further down into the valley.

Dominic halted his approach to watch, astounded by Edward's graceful and merciful takedown of the large animal despite his compromised state. As Edward drank from the beast's neck, Dominic's stomach began to rumble in anticipation of a meal. Saliva filled his mouth.

When Edward rose to his feet, licking his lips to remove all traces of blood, his instructions were brief, "Just give in to it."

In the end, it was easier than Dominic had imagined. He had eaten his fill, drank from a mountain stream to wash it down, and then rolled in the snow on their return journey to remove the blood from his fur.

Watching as Dominic vigorously shook off the remaining snow that clung to his fur, Edward reassured him, "You'll find it easier to keep clean with more experience."

_And Bella's experience? _

This time Edward let out a sound that resembled a snort. "She's a bit more problematical than you. She's convinced her shield will only be able to protect us if she drinks human blood. But I think there's more to it."

_Confession time. Go ahead, get it off your chest. Listening is the least I can do._

Edward sighed. "When she was human, I constantly reminded her of her fragility. I hovered; I protected her from everyone and everything. I should have known it would only be a matter of time before she internalized the notion she was weak. I had inadvertently added to her desire to be vampire by diminishing her self-worth." Edward fussed with his clothes, uncomfortable with voicing his shortcomings to someone he barely knew. "So I think now that she's realized her true power, she's not going to be so willing to let it go."

_She only wants to drink human blood? That's a problem._

"We're handling it in our own way. We'll work it out. If we could only get home ..." Edward stopped short realizing he had just shifted the burden of their delay in the mountains onto Dominic and Gianna.

_Yeah. Home. _Dominic began to walk in the direction of the cave, his head and tail hanging low.

Edward listened to Dominic's concerns shoot rapid fire through his mind, and decided he could ease at least _some_ of those concerns. "You and Gianna will stay with Bella and me. With the help of my family, we will get both women on the right diet. In fact, by the time we get all this sorted out, you and Gianna will probably not only be adopted by my vampire family, but you'll be part of a pack of shifters as well."

However, Dominic's concerns ran deeper than just where he and Gianna would live…justifiably so.

_You said that we – shifters and vampires - are natural enemies, so the question remains... What if Gianna doesn't accept me? What does 'imprinting' have to say about that?_

Edward ran his fingers through his snowy hair in contemplation. "No doubt your situation is ... unique. If you want my opinion, I think love can influence who a vampire chooses as a mate. I know it did for Bella and me, and for the other mated pairs in my family. Gianna's thoughts are choppy and random as she goes through transition, but I was able to hear very clearly that she loves you. The idea of being separated from you is the only fear she dwells on."

_Then I need to get back..._

Nourished by the meal and with renewed hope about his future with Gianna, Dominic pushed himself at top speed, slightly edging ahead of Edward. When they got to the cave entrance, Edward continued inside while Dominic stopped to transform back into human form and put on Edward's cloak.

When Dominic entered, he found Gianna's head in Bella's lap, Bella's hands smoothing over her face offering their coolness in comfort. And for the time, it appeared Bella had succeeded in calming her. When Gianna caught sight of Dominic, she put on a smile. For him, she put aside her pain to welcome him home.

Dominic rushed to her. "I love you, G. And we'll work this out. I know we will."

She nodded, placing an unsteady hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, Bella felt she and Edward were intruders on a very intimate moment. "I'm going outside. Some sort of 'guard' may be in order considering ..." Bella jerked her head in the direction of the entrance in case Edward was missing her point of leaving Gianna and Dominic alone for a while.

"Yes. Definitely. Guard duty. Out there." Edward hastily excused himself in classic Charlie-style to follow Bella outside.

"Edward, wait," Dominic called after him. He reached into Gianna's pocket and extracted something small. "I have something I've been holding onto. But after what I heard earlier ... I think it's time I returned it to its rightful owners."

He held up Bella's wedding band.

Overcome with emotion, Edward was only able to nod and shake Dominic's hand before taking the ring and tucking it safely in his pocket. The heat of Dominic's hand was welcoming, and Dominic didn't even flinch at the coldness of Edward's firm handshake.

( ~ * ~ )

Over the next two days, Dominic, Bella, and Edward fell into a routine, taking turns comforting Gianna, keeping guard, and hunting.

Bella continued to drink from Edward, slowly weaning herself from human blood as Edward continued to dilute the human blood in his system by feeding on animals during his hunting trips with Dominic. Their interdependence very quickly made them feel like a pseudo-family. Still, Gianna's constant state of agony wore on Bella, Edward, and Dominic. Edward's withdrawal symptoms constantly gnawed at him, and the lack of privacy and the comforts of a home also added to their uneasiness. Everyone struggled with irritability.

It was almost with relief the three listened to Gianna's heart enter into its fatal increased rhythm on day three and she fell into unconsciousness.

"It's beating so fast." Dominic worried. "It sounds like it will explode." He had been holding Gianna in his lap since her tachycardic state began. Her olive skin had lightened, her pale lips and cheeks developed a rosy hue, and her black hair had become glossier, fuller, and considerably longer. Bella surmised it would reach to her lower back once Gianna was on her feet.

"Each transition can vary slight based on the individual, however, it should only be a matter of hours until she reawakens," Edward said, mentally calculating and then averaging Esme, Rosalie and Emmett's timelines once their hearts had lapsed into this phase.

"Then we can begin our journey home," Bella added. Though she was apprehensive of what awaited her once she returned, leaving the inhospitable environment for the Cullen home had irresistible appeal. Once Gianna was ready, they had planned to travel into neighboring Switzerland, as Bella wished to leave Italy behind, before contacting Carlisle to arrange and wait for transportation. Only a private jet was plausible considering Bella and Gianna's newborn states. And even then, Edward knew he'd be guarding the door to the cockpit.

"I'm going to hunt, love," Edward leaned in to whisper in Bella's ear. "I'll need my strength to handle _two_ newborns…"

His sweet breath sent a chill down her spine. She knew that was his intended effect…

"Stop teasing me," she chided. "Or I'll knock you on your ass and have my way with you."

"So feisty. Promises, promises…" he responded nuzzling her cheek.

"Get a room," Dominic sarcastically replied.

"Damn wolf hearing!" Bella teased back. "Really - go hunt, Edward. I'll keep guard." She sent him off with a quick kiss on the cheek. "But if you don't mind, could you try to find a _tastier_ carnivore?"

With a crooked smile, he set off feeling lighter than he had since he arrived in Volterra. Gianna would awaken soon and the four of them would move on, feeding on their way. He would fill himself up on this hunting trip so he could concentrate on Gianna's needs and control.

He moved swiftly toward a different valley than the one where they had been previously hunting since it was reasonable to assume the animals would have begun to avoid that site. He initially thought nothing of the vacant grassy land below...

By the time the wind shifted and he caught their scent, it was too late. Too late to realize the hunter had been the hunted.

Struck by searing white heat, Edward crashed to the ground, skidding uncontrollably across the rocky, frozen terrain. A wail escaped his lips before the pain seized his ability to breathe. As he writhed in pain, he caught the view of a pair of black Mary Jane shoes and thin legs wearing opaque tights approaching.

He rolled on his back to get a clearer view of her. With the sun behind her, she appeared only as a cloaked shadow. But her power was unmistakable.

"It took some time, but this will make it worth the effort," she sneered.

"Sister, your anger is justified, but do you really want to end him now? I can hear his insides beginning to crack." Alec, a slightly taller shadow, arrived at her side. "Allow me to show him what will happen if he tries to run."

The pain subsided, however Edward immediately found himself robbed of all his senses. Plunged into nothingness.

With his point made, Alec withdrew his mist allowing a dazed Edward to again stare up at them. Edward knew he was no match for the mighty witch twins – especially when they were most likely enraged at the demise of their courtly positions. They were two spoiled brats stripped of their perceived birthright.

"It appears you forgot something in Volterra, Jane." Edward gasped out as he couldn't help but notice Jane was missing her right arm.

She spat venom on him. "You are guilty of treason against your own kind! You will be destroyed, as will the traitors Afton and Chelsea." Jane spat again to show her disgust at speaking their names. "It is the least we can do to honor our fallen leaders."

"Then do it! I'm alone, put me out of my misery." Edward barked, hoping to throw them off Bella, Dominic, and Gianna's trail.

Jane considered his statement with skepticism. "We'll see about that. We found you. We are more than capable of finding them, if they exist. We've got nothing but time to seek our revenge, not only on your mate, but on your entire coven."

"You see, we have made it our sole purpose," Alec confirmed. "Ending all of you, finishing with Carlisle. He was the initial curse upon us. And I will throw your ashes in his face!"

"Your end is upon you and everything you ever cared for will soon follow," Jane emphasized the point Alec had already made quite clear.

Edward slowly rose to a stand, folded his arms across his chest, and then turned his back on Alec and Jane. He wouldn't allow them the gratification of seeing his fear.

As expected, Jane brought him to his knees in a debilitating onslaught of agony. With all his might, Edward gave voice to the pain that ripped through him, sending out a warning he hoped Bella and Dominic would hear. Maybe … maybe the head start his warning gave them would keep them out of range of the murderous duo.

"Enough play, sister. I'm ready to end this. Remember, we have much to do." Alec reasoned with his enraged sibling. He found his calm demeanor worked best when she was prone to lashing out in anger. And this kill was going to be his.

Jane scowled, releasing Edward from her effect. "You're fortunate my arm burned in the inferno or I would be the one ripping your head off. And trust me, I would have been less merciful than my brother. I would do it very slowly so you could feel every connection snapping, giving you plenty of time to think about everyone you stupidly care about and how they will suffer the same fate."

"Ready the torch," Alec instructed.

Jane produced a long brass rod from the inside of her cloak that contained a flammable fuel. Clicking it twice, a flame burst from the end. "We came prepared."

Gritting his teeth, Edward attempted one last charge at Jane, but he didn't get very far before she brought him to the ground. "Beg for your life," she said casually, holding the flame over him.

"Sister, do not give this _nothing_ an opportunity for an audience. He need only be silent."

Alec yanked Edward to his knees by his neck. Jane smiled maliciously before him. But as he took grasp of Edward's head, Jane screamed out.

"_Bitch_!"

Alec released his hold Edward to turn and face the object of Jane's fury, but not before depriving Edward of his senses as a precaution.

"Don't take another step forward or he dies!" Jane shouted directing the torch only inches from where Edward had collapsed in complete sensory darkness. Jane knew from experience to keep Bella at a distance.

Quickly complying, Bella halted her advance. Seeing Edward completely humiliated and defenseless at the mercy of Jane and Alec's feet fueled her shield. Her body vibrated with the power that clawed at her insides, craving release.

"How dare you!" Jane shrieked, incensed at the sight of Bella wearing Marcus's robe. Assuming Bella's intent, her rant continued. "You think you can replace him?! Never!"

Bella crouched slightly and Jane lowered the torch in response to Bella's threatening move. "Just one more twitch and I swear he will go up in flames— he'll perish without even knowing he's on fire."

Alec's smug smile confirmed what Jane had said.

"What do you want?!" Bella yelled raising her hands up in surrender. "You want me? Take me. Let him go."

"Oh no, _sister_," Jane replied. "_That_ time is over. We didn't come to _take_ either of you anywhere. We want you both to burn in the flames you left us to burn in. But I can be merciful – do you wish to offer yourself first?"

Jane's nose wrinkled and Alec hissed but no one moved. "I can smell you, you stinking beast!"

From over a crest, Dominic stalked nearer, his body close to the ground and his teeth bared in a menacing snarl.

"Sick your dog on us, Isabella? Not wise. Brother, take care of _that_."

While one of Alec's hands kept Edward in the dark, mist grew from the other, making a nearly invisible trek to engulf Dominic.

Jane and Alec laughed in amusement as Dominic lay down, whining as all his senses fled from him. They were enjoying their show of power: Edward degraded, Bella held frozen in fear, and Dominic whimpering in confusion.

Despite the lesson Alec and Jane should have learned from Aro, they remained overconfident, unable to recognize the show before them for what it was - a clever diversion...

"Now who shall die first?" Jane pursed her lips in consideration.

"You always did talk too much, Jane. If you're going to kill someone, just _fucking_ do it!" Gianna chided from behind them. Using the cover of Dominic's scent to her advantage, Gianna had moved undetected

behind the siblings.

Suddenly finding themselves surrounded, Jane and Alec attempted to calculate their best chance for survival. Tossing the torch on Edward, Jane turned to capture Gianna with her painful gaze to incapacitate her. But Gianna had anticipated that move. Darting with newborn speed, she avoided Jane's gaze, attacking her from behind.

Leaping on Jane's back, Gianna reached around and clawed at Jane's eyes, digging her fingers deep into Jane's eye sockets – the vulnerability few outside of the Volturi inner circle had thought to attack.

"Edward!" Bella cried out. Racing to his side, she rolled him in the snow as flames had already spread over his clothes and began to blister his skin. Immediately she spread her shield around him to free him from Alec's gift.

Jane cried out in anger and terror as she spun in circles desperately trying to shake Gianna off her back. Her single arm grasped uselessly at the newborn. Without her eyes, her power was useless; she would be no more special than any other normal vampire.

Jane's wailing was an irresistible siren call to her twin. Panic clearly distracted Alec, and his mist of sensory deprivation vaporized. He made a desperate dash for Jane and Gianna.

With their senses abruptly returned to them, Edward and Dominic tried to make quick logic of the wailing and crashing surrounding them. The sudden shock of sunlight, amplified by the brilliantly white snow, momentarily blinded them. But when Edward's eyes adjusted, he was stunned to see Bella hovering over him.

"We have to do this together!" she instructed. "Gianna's under attack by Alec and Jane! Stay close to me – my shield will keep their powers at bay." She thrust out her hand to help him up.

In a flash she saw the familiar struggle move through him. Her hard gaze didn't waiver from his. Her shield was integral to defeating the gifted Alec and Jane … this was no time for Edward to play protector.

He chose wisely.

An expression of determination set on his face as he grasped onto Bella's hand. Running at her side, her shield surrounded him. Bella and Edward crashed into Alec as he attempted to free his sister of Gianna's hold. Despite Alec's mist pouring from him in attempt to stave off an attack, Bella was able to dislodge him from Gianna, who struggled desperately to cling onto Jane despite the growing numbness of her senses.

Bella and Edward baited Alec, pulling him further away from Gianna, Jane, and Dominic and toward the tree line. Working in tandem, Bella and Edward made quick strikes under the protection of Bella's shield. But Alec was an agile fighter whose gift was difficult to elude. Bella struggled to focus on both fighting Alec and protecting Edward within her shield. If Edward was caught vulnerable, she would be compromised as well. Bella found herself battling two wars – one against Alec and one against her concern for Edward.

In an early show of his commitment to change, Edward not only recognized what needed to be done, he was willing to give Bella the opportunity to do it – on her own. "Take him out," he growled before darting out of range. She understood his meaning. With her anxiety for Edward's safety alleviated, Bella let her powerful shield rip from her.

Further up the mountain side, Gianna had was attempting to get the right leverage to decapitate her. With Jane's gift disabled, the battle was evenly matched between Jane's Volturi training and Gianna's newborn strength. The critical difference: Jane fought for vengeance, Gianna fought for her future with Dominic - this was her chance to fight for the life she never imagined she could have wanted.

A thrill filled Gianna as she saw her lover swiftly approaching, and Gianna knew Jane's fate was sealed. She leapt off Jane's back just in time for Dominic to swoop in, large jaws clamping onto Jane's middle. He easily took Jane's entire petite frame in his mouth. As she hung trapped, Gianna had her last laugh. It was the last thing Jane heard before Dominic bit her in half.

Retrieving the torch, Gianna set Jane's severed body aflame.

"The endless terrorizing will end here!" Gianna gave words to her fury. "I am no one's play thing anymore!" she said, declaring her freedom.

Denying herself the pleasure of watching Jane's remains burn, Gianna ran in the direction of Bella and Edward's scent, Dominic close to her side. They nearly collided with Edward who was running in the opposite direction!

Gianna's blazing red eyes were clearly confused at finding Edward separated from Bella and Alec. He appeared to be fleeing. "What - ?"

"Don't go any closer," Edward instructed them.

Dominic growled as Gianna crouched.

Fortunately, the misunderstanding was relieved by Bella's words, though she remained unseen within the trees. "It's done."

Without taking the time to explain, Edward spun around bolted towards Bella's location, Gianna and Dominic followed. They found Alec unconscious at Bella's feet.

Edward immediately took Bella into his arms.

She sank into his embrace. "I didn't know for sure if it would work."

He squeezed her tighter. "Leaving you like that was one of the hardest things I've done. But not because I doubted you could do it. Old habits just die hard." He buried his nose in her hair before releasing her as Dominic and Gianna's actions had caught his attention.

"We've got this one," Gianna said as she slung Alec's body over Dominic's back. "He'll burn with his sister – just as fate had originally intended before Aro intervened."

Edward nodded solemnly while Bella turned her head away. So much death… all in the name of loyalty and love.

"I know they wouldn't stop until they got their revenge … but I just don't want to _kill_ anymore," she whispered, feeling the full weight of gravity pulling her down.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "I know, love. I know."

They walked slowly hand in hand toward the purple smoke that curled above the trees. With any luck, that would be the last of the Volturi they would encounter. Now that Gianna was through her transformation, it was time for them to resume the long trek toward home.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! We are getting so toward the end of this tale. I hope you enjoyed the little surprises (Alec and Jane, Dominic's dad revealed!). Only a few lose ends to tie up now *sad sigh*._

_Thank you so much to Rowan Moon who called my attention to the fact that Bella and Gianna have, in a sense, become sisters. And to Ashling, who keeps me on the canon straight and narrow! I'm so thankful this story has brought me closer to such fine women._

_As always, your comments/thoughts are appreciated._


	43. Love Will Take You

**Chapter 42 – Love Will Take You**

_-In my arms, let's share the cold._

_In my eyes, you're all I've known_

_Darlin' let's go home._

* * *

The smell of vampire was horrible, but the smell of roasting vampire ... absolutely putrid!

Dominic's snout wrinkled and he sneezed violently as his body tried to rid itself of the revolting smell.

His reaction amused Gianna. When her melodic laughter rang out like church bells on Sunday morning, it claimed all his attention. It was music to his heart. Distracted, he involuntarily phased back to human form.

Abruptly faced with him in the form she had fallen in love with a lifetime ago, her laughter caught in her burning throat. Their eyes locked in silence as their new reality took hold. The two fated lovers stared at each other with renewed eyes.

For Gianna, her new abilities registered characteristics about him she had not seen with her limited human senses – the stunning hue of his skin, the dark richness of his eyes, the small lines etched into his skin from his smile, the alluring rippling of his muscles as they tensed and released, and well, the strong scent of him, too. But what struck her the most was an overwhelming feeling of _possessiveness_. He belonged to her!

A smile lit up her face. She – _they_ – had made it. Her slate was cleared. A new life, a second chance. Unlike her previous life - in this life, her course was clear.

For Dominic, taking in the exquisite, almost fluid shifting expressions on her face left him breathless. Not because she was utterly glorious or even because her skin reflected the sunlight like the most incredible glass prism he had ever witnessed, but because of her smile. Her complete expression of joy rendered his human knees weak.

With no hint of regret or doubt in her eyes, he knew she still wanted him. It was there for him to read on her perfect face. His concern over the intricacies of mating and imprinting flew away. She was his and that was all that mattered.

No words were needed. The bond that enveloped the two of them pulled them together like the sweetest gravity. Before he could blink an eye, she had him wrapped in an embrace that tested the strength of his bones.

When he sputtered to breathe, Gianna smirked into the hot, hard muscles of his bare chest. "I'm sorry. Don't know my own strength. Good thing you don't smell appetizing..."

Her arms loosened their grip so he could breathe, but he held her tighter. The coldness of her body, especially against his blazing internal furnace, caused him to flinch slightly. "Fire and ice. They say opposites attract."

"Could there _possibly_ be an odder couple?" she whispered, registering the polar opposites of their bodies as well.

Wrapped securely in his arms, Gianna's body started to shake as his laughter took over his large frame. "No, I don't think there is. And I can only begin to imagine the fun we are going to have overcoming all our differences. Good thing I perfected my mouth breathing while in that wretched castle!"

They indulged in stress-relieving laughter before Gianna pulled away from Dominic to gaze over her shoulder at the fire.

"I so hope this is over, Domenico. I've been to hell and back – at least twice now. I want to actually start living _this_ life. And that means getting as far away from here as we can. Promise me, we'll leave this all behind?"

Despite her incredible newborn strength and abilities, she still needed his reassurance and support.

"We are going to go back to the states with Bella and Edward. He has already offered his family's assistance in getting us on our _supernatural_ feet. And I've learned I have family on my dad's side he will introduce me to."

The smoldering embers of her enemies took a backseat to Dominic's good news. "That's wonderful."

"Edward knows a lot about my ancestry. He's going to help me get the answers I've always wanted."

Again, a brilliant smile was given to him by his imprint. "I look forward to all our new discoveries."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand toward the fading purple smoke fully aware their pace was slowing with each step. There was much to say...

Edward spoke first. His tone of voice conveyed his displeasure with her actions. "You do know that my ... vocalizations were meant to be a warning for you to run _away_ from danger, not _toward_ it, right?"

Bella squeezed Edward's hand tighter. Too tight for his comfort. It was an intentional action – she wanted to drive home the fact that she wasn't a weakling anymore, and besides that, when had she ever abandoned him? "I didn't run from Victoria or any other threat we've faced, what made you think I'd run now?"

"Do you ever do as you're told?" Edward shook his head and smiled crookedly.

"I don't remember 'obey' being part of our vows," Bella retorted.

Edward nodded in feigned contemplation. "Speaking of our marriage vows, hindsight being twenty-twenty, I think we will need to revisit those... Things have undoubtedly changed between us which may necessitate a revision in our vows."

Bella stopped in her tracks, yanking Edward to a stop as well. "Care to elaborate on that, Mr. Cullen?"

The tone of her voice was so hostile, he thought it wise to conceal his amusement at the plan that was quickly forming in his head.

"You know, I do have to admit, I was impressed with the impromptu battle strategy you pulled off with Dominic and Gianna. Jasper will certainly be impressed as well. Who orchestrated it?"

Bella eyed him with suspicion. The sudden change in subject did not escape her notice. But his lingering lopsided grin cajoled her into playing along.

"I guess fate finally saw it fit to smile upon us. Gianna had awoken abruptly not long after you left. When I heard you and I took off, they followed. For Gianna, it must have been one rude awakening." Bella reflected for a moment on how quickly Gianna had reacted despite her situation. "We all suspected the Volturi, but when Gianna started grumbling about tearing whoever it was apart, I realized she was the wild card no one would expect." Bella shrugged. "We used it to our advantage."

"Girl power. Sweet." Edward drew out the last word.

Bella laughed at his out-of-character response and tugged him into resuming their trek toward the fire where she expected to find Dominic and Gianna waiting.

"See," Edward added, "told you I can change. Old dog, new tricks..." He squeezed her hand.

They emerged from the trees to find Gianna and a very _naked_ Dominic locked in a passionate kiss next to the vampire bonfire.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Bella said aloud, as obviously Dominic and Gianna were too _engaged_ to otherwise notice their approach.

Gianna quickly broke their kiss to stand in front of Dominic, covering his exposed … _humanness_.

With a chuckle, Bella began to remove Marcus's cloak, but Dominic stopped her saying, "I certainly don't plan to hop on Gianna's back for the rest of this journey, so keep it. I'll travel wolf-style, thank you."

Edward took Bella's hand. "The faster we move the better. But maybe we earned a trip into the valley for a celebratory hunt?" He looked pointedly at Gianna who had been unconsciously stroking her throat with her right hand. "And then we'll make for Switzerland. And home."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Gianna turned out to be quite the natural hunter. Edward had instructed her in how to locate and take down prey, however that was all the assistance he needed to provide.

It wasn't long after that she caught the scent of a nearby herd. "I smell them!" Gianna exclaimed, proud she had identified their scent before anyone else in their party. Her throat flared up in response and her body began to quake with anticipation.

_Edward, I think I've got this one handled. Do you mind...? _

The meaning of Dominic's mental request was loud and clear. He wanted to keep this hunt an intimate affair between him and his imprint. Still, Edward worried about newborn tendencies – after all, Dominic had _blood_ running through his vessels, and that could be a temptation Gianna might find irresistible once the thrill of the hunt set in... Quite frankly, Edward thought Dominic's plan bordered on reckless.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" Edward pressed. His question and tone drew curious looks from Gianna and Bella.

_Yes_.

Edward's lips pressed into a hard line before they parted to address the bewilderment on Gianna and Bella's faces. "Gianna, Bella and I are going to scout ahead. Dominic will be your hunting companion this round."

Edward tried to block out the intimate thoughts that scrambled through Gianna and Dominic's minds in response to his statement. "Have at it." He grinned as he took Bella's hand and hastily led her in the opposite direction of the herd. There was no way he wanted to experience what was about to happen visually or mentally.

When they ventured out of sight and earshot of the hunting couple, Bella voiced her concern. "Are you sure it's safe for him to be alone on a hunt with her?"

He shrugged slightly. "Dominic and Gianna seem to think so. And besides, I thought you would approve of my less protective approach."

"You continue to amaze me, Edward Cullen," Bella gibed.

Abruptly he pulled her in tight against his body. "I plan to continue to amaze you, Isabella Cullen," he promised seductively, allowing a low, deep growl to punctuate his meaning.

His aggressive show of affection launched her insides into a frenzy. "You're toying with my newborn lack of control, aren't you?"

"Damn right," he hissed before taking her lips in a very forceful kiss. "I may be able to lighten up on my protectiveness, but never on my possessiveness. You're _mine_. And I don't have to worry about losing control with you anymore."

Suddenly, Bella had an irrepressible urge to breathe – heavily. There was no rush of blood pounding in her ears like there used to be when his closeness aroused her, but the coiling in her gut filled her with desire and need.

She reached up to lace her fingers around the back of his neck. Edward grunted once as she pulled him down so she could kiss his lips. But that wasn't enough to satisfy her. He had ignited a fire inside and she wanted more of him. She wanted all of him.

Their first love making after their reconciliation was beautiful, tender, and bonded them. It had served a purpose. This time, she wanted _sex_ - reckless, passionate, and greedy sex.

Hungrily, she nipped at his lips enjoying how they now had give against hers. Her tongue ventured between his parted lips and this time he didn't pull away. That wasn't necessary anymore - they were made of the same indestructible stuff. She deepened their kiss and he responded in kind.

Bella pulled away panting, "You have no idea how badly I want to rip those clothes off of you right now!" Her words a hushed mix of a curse and an expression of intent.

Edward shook his head, his dark eyes blazing with want. "Oh, I think I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"Will I ever get tired of this? Will we ever be able to stop once we are alone?" Bella asked breathlessly as she undid the small buttons on Edward's shirt, her mind working feverishly just to keep her hands from tearing his _only_ shirt to shreds. "I'm glad your family is rich because I have a feeling I'm going to destroy a lot of your clothing…"

Her blatant desire fed his, and he covered her neck with wet kisses as she freed him of his shirt.

His mouth on her neck sparked a need within her. "Claim me, Edward," she begged. "Please… I want that so much."

"Bella…" He stilled at her suggestion, his breath warm against her skin compared to the cold mountain wind that whipped around them.

"If I'm your mate, prove it!" she commanded.

Edward closed his eyes. How many times had she begged him to let go of his restraint and he had refused her? How many times had he fought back against his nature, the caged monster deep inside him that chipped away at his will to keep Bella human?

Overcoming his well-honed control, he allowed his lips to part against the smooth, fragrant skin of her neck. She smelled so delicious, and there was no doubt he wanted to claim her in every way a vampire could claim a mate. Marcus may have had made her vampire, but he would claim her for now and for ever.

He scraped his teeth teasingly against her skin, relishing the moment he had only envisioned in his darkest, most forbidden fantasies, until she cried out, "Please!"

As his teeth sunk into her flesh and she called out his name, lost in an onslaught of the most pleasurable emotion imaginable and sharpest sensation of pain. Lines blurred. Logic vanished. She lived solely in the world of instinct. But even in that world, there was turmoil as her mighty drive for self-protection clashed with the equally strong innate desire to be claimed by her mate.

He swallowed her nectar, an incredible blend of them both infused with the blood they had consumed as predators. And with the sound of her voice calling his name in ecstasy, he embraced _all_ of his nature, and for the first time in his long existence, he felt … whole.

When the fog of rapture lifted, Bella and Edward found themselves on their knees in an embrace, wondering how they ever got there…

Pulling back to look at Edward, Bella needlessly blinked several times. "_That_! That was..."

Edward's responding smile was magnificent. "_That_ must be the reason Rose and Emmett destroyed so much property."

Bella waited for the burn of the blush that never happened. "I love you."

"Forever."

Her hand reached out to caress the defined muscles of his bare chest. She was pleased to see her skin glisten in the sunlight just as dazzlingly as his.

But something was wrong. Her spine chilled before her brain fully registered the input…

She was on her feet in a blink of a human eye, spreading her shield around Edward.

"Bella, what is it?"

"That smell … _vampire_."

As his sense of smell was not as acute as a newborn's, it took Edward another twenty seconds to recognize the scent that had put Bella on full alert. It was definitely vampire. And there was definitely more than one. Fortunately, he also heard their intentions clearly in his head.

"It's getting closer!" She spun around attempting to visualize the threat closing in on them. Her jaw dropped when she heard begin to laugh.

"They've found us, Bella. They've come to take us home!"

When she held an expression of confusion, Edward realized she wouldn't know their vampire scents - not yet. He rushed to clarify before Bella's defensive shield did something she would regret. "You do know, Alice won't be able to restrain herself from tackling you."

"Alice?"

Bella's eyes caught the glint of swirling snow in the distance behind Edward, even in the bright sunshine, it glittered more than nature would ever allow. Then it hit her. "Alice!"

Hesitantly at first, Bella began to run toward the tornado of snow skirting quickly along the mountain side and toward the valley. Edward snagged his shirt and followed closely behind her as he listened to the distinct collection of minds he knew as family…

_Bro! Seen any Yetis around here? I'm starved! _

Edward chuckled. He could always count on Emmett for two things – fierce loyalty and a slightly warped sense of humor.

"Alice!" Bella was now calling out in anticipation as her pace quickened leaving him trailing behind her.

Edward could hear Jasper's mind basking in the bliss blooming all around him, an emotion he wondered if he would feel again. To his surprise, Edward was struck most by Rose's deep sense of relief and gratitude. It would be a wonderful reunion.

As his group of siblings burst from the snowline onto the rocky terrain at the top of the valley, the happiness at seeing Bella and Edward alive and well was clear on their faces.

Bella sprinted ahead of Edward and collided with Alice. The two spun around giggling until Bella pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"Ouch, Bella!" Alice squealed as Edward received hugs from his other siblings.

Just as Edward finished greeting Emmett, Jasper, and Rose, he heard Alice's concerned thoughts.

_Edward. She's sobbing._

Bella's happiness at seeing her best friend and, for all intent and purpose, her sister, had gone to relief and then spilled over into grief as the weight of all that had happened crashed down on her.

"Shhh," Alice comforted as she stroked Bella's hair. "It's okay now. You're safe. You're with family."

Bella nodded into Alice's shoulder.

As Alice tended to Bella, Edward moved closer to Jasper. "Can you help her?"

Jasper nodded. Bella's trembling eased, but she still had not released Alice.

"Thank you. The Volturi really messed with her mind and emotions. It will take a while to undo what they have done. How did you find us?"

"Believe me, Edward, we would have come sooner, but Carlisle didn't want to play into the Volturi's hands. He was convinced Aro's ultimate plan included destroying our whole coven. Taking you and Bella was just the tip of the iceberg." Edward could see the expression of guilt in Jasper's eyes. "But not acting to rescue the two of you … let's just say it has been very _tense_ at home."

"I never believed anyone would give up on us, just as I would never give up if the situation was reversed," Edward said, hoping to alleviate any thoughts on Jasper's part that he had felt abandoned.

"As far as our timing and finding you – the Volturi should never have bet against Alice. She was able to catch glimpses of you and Bella. Just bits and pieces, mostly. It was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle, but she was very _determined_." From over Bella's shoulder, Alice gave her mate a wink. "Fortunately, a break came when Alice saw Bella's plan to involve Marcus in Aro's destruction. At that point we called in reinforcements to take out the trackers Aro had left in the area to keep us contained."

Edward clenched his fists in anger. His family had been kept like prisoners by Aro's henchmen. "Reinforcements?"

Jasper placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "There's been a change in command among the wolves. Jacob has taken the role as Alpha. When we got word to him that Bella had been kidnapped not killed, he was more than willing to help us get to you."

"So I owe that dog another debt of gratitude?" He sighed and Jasper grinned apologetically. "Where's Carlisle? I … after what I said to him in the castle …" Edward vividly remembered how harshly he had spoken to Carlisle, and how he had renounced his coven. Carlisle's conspicuous absence had Edward very concerned his father and leader had taken his words to heart.

"We went straight to the castle, and when we met with no resistance … Edward, what the hell happened in there?" Jasper couldn't resist asking.

"It's a very long and convoluted story, brother."

With that, Jasper cracked a full smile. "I'm sure the details will be worth the wait. Carlisle stayed in Volterra with Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett. They are working to establish an interim vampire government before word leaks out there _isn't_ one."

"Did you and Bella destroy them _all_?" Emmett asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Edward bowed his head thinking back to what he knew versus what he could only deduce. "For certain, Santiago, Corin, Alec, and Jane were destroyed. There is a good chance Afton and Chelsea escaped. I can't be sure on the rest." Edward stole a glance at Bella, who was now talking quietly with Alice.

Jasper was deep in thought, recalling with perfect clarity the scene from the castle. "There were more piles of ashes than you describe. Pity we have no way of telling who is who."

"Many were dismembered when the room was engulfed in flames so others could have succumbed, and Marcus did indicate he would remain to assure our safety…"

"Marcus?" Rose interjected with shock. "Why would he help you destroy his own regime?"

"Like I said, it's a long and convoluted story," Edward repeated his earlier sentiment.

"And now is not the time for story telling." Alice piped in, approaching her four siblings huddled closely in conversation. She was holding Bella by the hand. "Now is the time for rejoicing!"

"Agreed," Bella smiled as Rose embraced her.

"_Edward_…" Jasper cautioned as a wave of aggression and anxiety from outside their group intruded on the happy reunion.

Hearing their thoughts just as Jasper sensed emotions, Edward shouted out, "Dominic! Gianna! Stand down; we are all on the same side!"

From opposite directions, Dominic and Gianna approached cautiously. Although they had complete trust in Edward, their instincts were still on edge. These new arrivals were unknown to them. If they weren't Volturi, how did they manage to find them?

Jasper immediately took a defensive stance. To his trained eyes, she was clearly a newborn, and Dominic ... it was obvious what he was ... and neither of them could be trusted.

He moved closer to Alice, whose eyes shot to Edward as the remaining pieces slid into place. "It was him!" She angrily pointed her finger at Dominic. "He must have been the one blocking my sight! He's how the Volturi took Bella without me seeing. And _she_ was there in the castle … the Volturi vampire wannabe!"

At hearing Alice's fury, Dominic froze in his tracks. Gianna darted to his side, crouching in warning.

Edward raised his hands and tried to place himself between his family and his new friends. "Everyone calm down. Let me explain."

Emmett shifted Rose to a protected position behind him, but he still couldn't resist marveling at Dominic's incredible size. "What in the damnation have you been feeding him?"

Peering from around Emmett's shoulder, Rose weighed who she distrusted more, the oversized, four-legged vampire destroyer or the bright-eyed Volturi at his side. "Why are _they_ with you?"

"Because the Volturi used them to get to us," Bella spoke up. "They were victims as well."

"Bella, are you saying you _trust_ them?" Rose questioned. "They kidnapped you. Took you from us. My God, we went to your _funeral_!"

"It's okay, Rose, really. I know you went through a lot, but please don't blame Gianna and Dominic. They stood no chance against Aro's scheming," Bella reasoned.

"They are with us. I've given my word," Edward added.

Rose's face soured. "What do you mean by 'they are with us'?" _I've accepted the fact that Bella has a dog, but don't tell me … you too?_

Edward had to admit, he actually missed Rose's biting sarcasm. "I mean, I have invited them to return with us. Gianna is not Volturi and is already on course to becoming a vegetarian. We can't give up on her."

"I know what I did was wrong. I'll do whatever you ask to make up for my mistakes," Gianna pleaded with the strange colored-eyed vampires.

Edward continued with his introductions. "And Dominic, as you probably guessed already, is part Quileute. I've promised to introduce him to the tribe he didn't know he belonged to." Hearing Dominic's thoughts, Edward turned and nodded. "No, I agree with you." Maintaining a straight face, he said to Rose, "Dominic said he'd be glad to introduce himself, but he thought his nakedness might make the wrong impression."

Rosalie looked appalled, but Emmett burst out laughing, shattering the tension. "Hey, I like him already! And I can't wait to see Jacob lose his shit when he sees the size of him."

"Well, I can't see _either_ of their futures, which is to be expected with the wolf, but not for Gianna. So, reading between the lines … Gianna and Dominic _don't_ go their separate ways." Alice's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Dominic imprinted on Gianna," Bella confirmed for Alice.

Emmett roared, "Oh, no way! Now that's gonna go over like a lead balloon on the Rez."

Edward shot him a stern look. "It will be easier if Gianna shows up with golden eyes. Hence our role."

"One big happy family!" Alice chimed. "Now, what do you say we do less jawing and more running?"

"Running to where?" Bella asked tentatively.

"No," Edward responded flatly, plucking the answer from his siblings' minds. "You can't expect Bella to go back there."

"Don't worry, Edward. I already saw Bella not returning to the castle - _ever_. Plans are set to meet everyone _outside_ the walls of Volterra. On the landing strip to be exact. I'll just need to contact Esme once we are in cell phone range. I'll also tell her to bring some extra clothes." Alice smiled at Dominic.

"Bella?" Edward approached her, taking her hands in his.

She knew Edward was asking if she was willing to go back. And honestly, if he could hear inside her head, he'd know she never wanted to even _think_ of that city again, let alone see it. Still, she battled with their promise to make honesty a priority and her desire to sacrifice for him – it was clear from his overheard conversation with Jasper, something had jeopardized Edward's relationship with Carlisle. She could hear in his voice he was deeply troubled by it.

Deciding she would not be selfish and let her emotions keep them from resolving whatever that issue was, Bella forced a smile. "I think a full Cullen family reunion is in order. Let's go back."

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter to go. Not sure how long said chapter will be, but it is already in the works. Since I aim to please, let me know what you want to read in the end, any last requests, and any loose ends you will lose sleep over if I don't tie them up (LOL). However, I'm leaving some things open for possible outtakes and future takes._

_As I start to mourn the ending of this story, just want to remind the readers, many of you who I have had the fortune of corresponding with regularly through your kind reviews, you can keep in touch with me on FaceBook at TwilteAddict FanFic and on my YouTube Channel (TwiliteAddict). If you haven't had a chance, do check out my Reflections of Twilight video (a fond look back at my favorite scenes from the movies). The link is at the beginning of my profile page._

_Thank you RowanMoon, Ashling92, and RosaBella75. I've got to say they have been very gracious in coming through when this pushy biotch decides she wants to post ASAP! _


	44. Turning Page

**Chapter 43 – Turning Page**

_-I surrender who I've been for who you are_

_For nothing makes me strong than your fragile heart_

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_I would have known what I've been living for all along._

* * *

Ancient Volterra. Despite centuries of war and occupation, she had survived. Actually, she did more than just survive; she became stronger, more significant. Bella, too, had survived and in the process became stronger, and like the walls of Volterra, she possessed memories that she neither could nor should forget.

Pausing on the hillside, Bella reflected on the city where she had bore witness to so much manipulation and ruin. And sacrifice.

"What do you see?" Edward asked as he encircled his arms around her waist.

Her gaze didn't waver. "It's not what I see, it's what I feel." Anxiety-ridden hands gripped and released at the velvety fabric of Marcus's cloak.

Edward pointed in the direction of the landing strip outside the city. "See there? It's the Volturi jet that will be taking us home. We can put this place behind us."

Bella surmised the jet was also the means by which she arrived in Volterra, but she chose not to dwell on the idea. She was better off not knowing.

"So much has changed." She turned to face her husband, lines of worry creasing her brow. "Do we return to our house in Orford if I can't continue to go to classes?"

Edward flinched slightly. As much as Bella had wanted to be vampire, he suspected there were some unpleasant details she had probably glossed over. "Moving on. It's one of downsides of this life. We can't go back there – at least not yet. Maybe in a decade…"

"And then everyone I got to know will be gone. Just like my earned credits." She sighed. "Actually, I don't think I want to go back anyway." Bella looked at Edward's somber face. "And I don't think you do either."

"It will always be the place I mourned your death ... dark memories," he admitted.

"But Forks isn't an option," Bella forced herself to acknowledge she no longer had a place to call home. "No one can see me like this. Charlie, my friends ... and Renee. My _poor_ mother." Her hands flew to cover her eyes when she thought about how her scattered, but well-meaning mother must have struggled with her presumed death. "I always thought I'd get the chance to say goodbye … somehow make the blow easier for them."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know all these changes will take a while to process. Promise me you'll be patient with yourself?" He held her close while the rest of the group lingered at a respectable distance, allowing Bella and Edward a semblance of privacy.

"Well, you said they already think I'm dead. Then it's a clean break." Bella tried to put on a brave façade. "That's good, right?"

"Maybe for them ... I guess."

"Was it at least a well-attended funeral?" Bella tried to make light of the situation in order to push through her angst. However, when Edward refused to make eye contact, she realized he, too, had wounds to heal. Her prodding at them wasn't helping. "My turn to apologize. I suppose my staged death was very real for you. It was in poor taste for me to be so cavalier."

"Don't apologize; I also have many questions that are difficult to voice." He took several steps away from her. "I question how I failed you so miserably that you believed Aro when he said I didn't love you. And I wonder how close you came to becoming one of them. That distance in your eyes when I stood before the dais – you were so close to being lost to me."

Bella was taken aback by Edward's blunt questions until he continued. "The worst part is I can't deny my culpability. How will I atone for all the mistakes I made that resulted in you being victimized?" The pain in his chest erupted without warning: How would they rebuild after such devastation? How long would this healing journey take and would it lead them closer together or would the truth become a wedge to drive them apart? "Can you ever _truly_ forgive me? Reconcile your hatred at what I've done with your love for me?"

Bella's shield rippled around her, a physical manifestation of the conflict she felt inside. A part of her wanted to reassure Edward it would all be _fine_, and yet, she understood they would struggle to mend what had been broken. "I don't know, but I _do_ know I will find a way."

Her candid answer actually reassured him. She was willing to make the journey with him. There wasn't any more he could ask from her than that. "Maybe it all happened for a reason."

"Maybe," he agreed halfheartedly, understanding that the right perspective was an important first step in eliminating the barriers that kept rearing up whenever their relationship was put to the test.

Bella turned to face Volterra. "What do you see?"

"Hope."

She squinted her eyes at the city trying to see it from his perspective. "Could that have something to do with seeing Carlisle?" she asked, sensing his apprehension rising even though he spoke of hope.

"Yes, as well as _our_ future, and the building of a just leadership for our kind."

"What happened between you and Carlisle?" Her eyes searched his for clues. "Can I help?" Sensing she had opened a door he'd rather keep shut, she waited patiently for him to formulate a response.

Edward's lips formed a hard line as his jaw tightened. He had denounced Carlisle's leadership once before with disastrous results, but luckily, Carlisle had taken him back. Belonging to a coven … or a family … is a privilege he had abused twice now. Could he have reached the limit of Carlisle's understanding and trust?

"I said some things to Carlisle at the castle. I wouldn't leave that place without you, but I didn't want my family to be in jeopardy either." Edward's next words came out in a rush, "So I renounced my coven. Swore allegiance to the Volturi."

Bella immediately took Edward's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "And you did that for me. Don't you think Carlisle understands that? Besides, he'd never let you go so easily, Edward, you know better. He loves you."

"I just … expected to see him by now."

The fact hit her like a slap across the face. Edward had a valid point and it set Bella on edge. It was uncharacteristic for Carlisle to be absent in matters that involved his family. Not that she believed for a moment Carlisle wouldn't take Edward back, but what if his absence had something to do with her? _She_ had instigated Edward's defection, _she_ was a fully inducted member of the Volturi Guard, and _she_ had caused the collapse of the ruling vampire family, leaving a mess for Carlisle to sort out. Would there be shame in accepting her into their coven? Not to mention, she had murdered and drank human blood on more than one occasion – acts Carlisle strongly disapproved of. What if she was too big of a liability? What if he didn't accept her, would she, Edward, and Gianna have to form their own coven?

Edward took Bella's hand, pulling her from the edge of the emotional abyss she was about to sink into. "Bella? Alice thinks we need to get moving. Our welcome party will soon be arriving at the airstrip."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Bella was surprised to see not only Carlisle and Esme waiting at the small, rustic airstrip, but Eleazar and Tanya as well. As they drew closer, Bella became more and more apprehensive. It felt more like a show of force than a welcome party. And Carlisle wasn't _just_ the father figure she had known as a human. He was the leader of the coven – the deciding factor. Suddenly she felt very humbled in his presence.

Bella hung back and watched as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice rushed ahead to be welcomed back by Carlisle and Esme.

Her _eternal_ future was riding on the next few moments and her fear of the unknown seemed to ground her feet in cement. But when she looked around, Bella saw Dominic, Gianna, and Edward had also lingered with her.

And there it was. It only consisted of fifteen feet of grassy landscape, but the chasm between the two distinct groups felt insurmountable and uncomfortable. Bella took in each one of their faces; their eyes looked back with wary caution.

_Us _and_ them_.

_No_. _No, this wasn't acceptable_, Bella's inner voice screamed. To come so far and to overcome so many obstacles...it can't come this! A gamut of emotions played tug-of-war with her heart and Bella cursed her vampire brain for its ability to churn out so much so fast. Anger at their distrust, fear of abandonment, panic, sorrow, and desperation … all bobbed to the surface impeding to her ability to think, to act. Though somehow she still had enough insight to wonder if vampires could go into shock…

Motionless she stood at a loss on how to mend the division, but she knew the plea for clemency had to come from her. She had the bitterest sins to confess.

With everyone looking on, Bella slowly crossed the divide to stand a few feet before Carlisle.

Observing her submissive posture and downcast eyes, Carlisle remained still though his arms ached to reach out and embrace his lost lamb.

Bella opened her mouth to speak several times before she finally settled on a starting point for her act of contrition. "While in Volterra, my identity was stripped from me. I was broken down and rebuilt. My sire is … was … Marcus of the Volturi. I was indoctrinated into the Volturi Guard, commended for killing, and little by little, what I held to be true and just was rewritten. Reincarnated, I was led to believe I was destined to play a significant role in this world; an important duty to my new race. I wanted to believe I could be _special_, so I accepted this position."

At this point in her speech, Bella knew her next admission could put her likelihood of rejoining the Cullen family at risk, and possibly risk Edward's reunion with them as well. Nevertheless, if she was to move past what had happened, she had to admit to her faults not only to those from whom she wished to regain trust, but to herself as well. Her brow furrowed with regret as she pushed herself to go on:

"At first, I thought my most vital role was protecting you, even though I blamed you all for being put in the position I was in. But then, after I experienced the full ability of my shield ... _I felt powerful_. And I … liked the way it felt."

She hung her head in shame, yet at the same time, she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Still something heavy was pulling her down. Reaching into the pocket of Marcus's cloak, Bella removed her necklace emblazoned with the Volturi Crest. She flung it on the ground at Carlisle's feet.

"I don't feel powerful anymore. Power. Control. They're an illusion the Volturi created and dressed up with priceless works of arts, glorious libraries, and hooded cloaks to disguise the truth – even from the Volturi themselves."

She turned toward Edward, speaking with conviction and passion he had never heard her express. "I _have_ a soul. I know that because I felt it blacken and wither. It pulled away, leaving a void that was all too willing to be filled with the cruelty and greed that surrounded me in Volterra. I became part of the illusion. Until Edward risked everything to remind me of what's _real_.

"Like Corin's gift, once control is tasted, it's easy to find yourself relentlessly craving it. Insidiously, that desire begins to control you and there's no price to steep." The thought of Aro killing his own beloved sister reverberated through her mind. "But love ... it gives until it can give no more, it sacrifices, forgives, and _celebrates_ the joy found in others. Edward's love reclaimed my battered soul."

Feeling the strength of that love, Bella gathered the courage to meet Carlisle's eyes. "I am Isabella Cullen by marriage. And I was proud to be part of such a noble family. Still, I understand if you believe I have forsaken my identity as a Cullen through my actions. But if you can find it in your heart to give me a chance, I will do _anything_ to gain that privilege back."

Carlisle took a moment to search Bella's red-orange eyes that implored his for understanding and mercy. In that color he saw a newborn making her best attempt to transcend her nature. He then looked into the faces of each one of the individuals he called his children and saw them pleading for leniency. Finally, he met his wife's eyes. In them he saw her confidence that he would do the right thing. Her faith warmed him.

Carlisle took one measured step toward her. "Bella, don't judge yourself too harshly. We've shared our pasts with you, and you know we've all made mistakes we regret. And we all continue to falter. You've shown courage. You could have taken the easy route, and just said what you thought I wanted to hear. But you didn't. You genuinely looked within and saw the potential we _all_ have for darkness. This awareness is vital. The way of life we have chosen is not an easy one. Denying our aggressive, predatory nature is a constant struggle, but you've learned the reward is worth the challenge." He glanced at the Volturi Crest as his feet. "The Cullen Crest reminds us that before we are a coven, we are a family."

He moved closer, stepping over the crest of the fallen leaders to place his hands on her shoulders. "Since the day I looked into my beloved son's eyes and into his soul to realize he had found a mate, I considered you my daughter. That has not changed, Isabella Marie Cullen."

Feeling Carlisle had given her the green light, Esme hurried forward to embrace Bella. "And I know I speak for the rest of the family – welcome back."

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice was hesitant.

Esme could almost sense Edward's remorse and trepidation flowing from him. She wondered if he would ever learn to have more faith...

"Yes, _son,_" Carlisle responded intentionally selecting a word that emphasized family over coven.

"I never meant those words at the castle. My actions and words were my way of protecting my family. But I don't know if my actions were wise ... I put my mate over my family."

"I regret you were put in the position to choose. Yet under extreme duress, you did what you thought best to protect us all. I think that demonstrated wisdom and maturity." Carlisle turned to the others who were gathered. "I know we are all eager to move on to the tasks ahead, but if you could please allow me a moment to speak alone with Edward?"

"It will give us a chance to meet Dominic." Alice danced over to the wolf and Gianna, handing Gianna a small pile of clothes. "I'll let you handle these."

Carlisle walked over to Edward, placing an arm around his shoulder and guiding him away from the others. _I don't mean to be abrupt, but there is much to discuss before you leave Volterra._

"I understand," Edward replied, sensing most of the conversation would be conducted silently through Carlisle's thoughts.

_Don't be offended by my first question, but I have to ask: Can we implicitly trust Bella?_

As hard as Edward tried not to be upset, he was. "How can you ask that after your eloquent words welcoming her back?" He wondered if Carlisle's words were just for show.

_She is family, Edward. Always will be. But this transcends our family. I am part of the transitional government and I can't risk the implication that a loyal Volturi Guard member may have influence over my decisions. Aro's expertise at manipulating others is unprecedented. _

Edward rushed to defend Bella. "Aro used our hesitance to change Bella against us; convinced her I couldn't love her without her blood and that we were intimidated by the power of her gift. He skillfully built on the self-doubt we inadvertently created in her."

_So that's what she meant about being 'special'. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her to be surrounded by supernaturals – overly protective ones at that. _

"That's the perverseness of what Aro did. Everything we had done to protect her was used against us. In essence, _we_ made it easy for him to sway Bella's loyalty."

_How did you win her back?_

"She saw through Aro's lies. Realized she was a piece in his game of dominance. Bella claimed her independence. Claimed herself."

Carlisle nodded. _It's about time._

Edward's shock was plain on his face.

_Edward, she asked us to _vote_ on her immortality. Who are we to vote on her life? It was never really our decision. Or even yours. We don't own her, but our withholding what she repeatedly asked for gave her that impression. Hell, even after a landslide vote, no one followed through on changing her, did they? We held our superior status over her, disrespecting her while all along claiming we loved her. How long could she endure that incongruity? I regret ignoring the issue after you were married. I took the easy road believing I was allowing the two of you your privacy. I'm sorry it came to this. I, too, owe Bella an apology._

Carlisle stopped walking. His expression weary.

"Bella and I have both changed through this experience. We will have some healing to do, but in the end, we will be stronger. We've ... grown up. I just can't help but wonder if it was worth the cost? We've left so much destruction in our wake."

_God works in mysterious ways, son. It's not for us to ask why – His plan is too grand for us to understand. And it seems to me that love is always a worthy cause to fight for._

"And love is what eventually freed us." Edward paused, knowing his next revelation would be a shock to his father. "Carlisle, Aro was the one who killed Didyme."

Edward watched as Carlisle's expression of disbelief morphed into sadness as he searched his memories for any clue he may have missed regarding Aro's heinous act. "How corrupt could a heart become to murder one's own family?" He hung his head in silence for a moment. "Marcus was partly the reason I stayed in Volterra for so long. I wanted to truly know the man hidden within the dead exterior. Occasional glimpses of that interior led me to believe he had once been a great man."

"I wish to honor Marcus by telling you he helped us." Edward didn't continue to elaborate by stating Bella was the one to tell Marcus the devastating news that resulted in the leader's death. He believed that was Bella's story to share when she was ready. "It's the reason why Bella is wearing his cloak. He sacrificed himself to protect her." Edward offered the last part as reassurance. Carlisle's discernment of the scent on the cloak Bella was wearing had led him to question her loyalty.

"What now?" Edward asked as Carlisle's mind became a tangled knot of concurrent thoughts.

_After Alice called and informed me of your situation, I consulted with Tanya, Eleazar, and Esme regarding what path would be best for you, Bella, Dominic, and Gianna. We've agreed that the four of you should take up residence at the Denali Compound with Kate and Garrett. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett will accompany you there. It's our hope that with their support, within a year you and Bella can work through any outstanding issues as well as get Bella and Gianna through the newborn phase. From there, you all can decide on whatever future you desire._

In Carlisle's thoughts Edward not only heard the tone of a concerned father, but of a coven leader as well. Carlisle's plan was _not_ a suggestion; it was a directive. One Edward chose not to challenge. "You're not coming."

_You will leave today, but I will remain here with Esme, Carmen, Tanya, and Eleazar. We will assist in the formation of a new government. Eleazar maintained many of the ties to the vampire elite he established as part of the guard. He will make contact with them to seek their counsel as well. He will also attempt to find possible surviving guard members to discover their value to the new government. It's risky, but Eleazar believes freedom from Corin and Chelsea's coercion might be all that's needed for a change of heart. Although we both believe if Jane and Alec survived, they are beyond redemption._

"Jane and Alec are ash, as well as Santiago. Chelsea and Afton escaped after helping us defeat the others, but Corin is at the bottom of the acid pit. Bella used her shield to obliterate her." Edward's tone was strangely matter-of-fact. "This is all I know for certain."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise, then they furrowed in concern. "There is much for you to tell me. However, I have to ask – how are you feeling? Eleazar and I found ourselves withdrawing from just one dose of Corin … _most_ unpleasant."

Edward stared at the ground. "I'm still feeling the effects, but they are waning. Frequent feeding has helped as well as plenty of running." He heard Carlisle's next question bubble to the forefront of his mind. "And, yes, Bella's shield is more than just a defensive gift. She can project it as well. It is _very_ powerful."

"If Aro knew her potential, I can see why he wanted her among the guard. And I can understand why he thought us a threat. Too bad he couldn't comprehend that possessing power doesn't necessarily mean we had any intention of usurping their control." Carlisle shook his head. "How ironic it is that I'm here begrudgingly doing the task he was convinced I coveted."

"Is there any chance Marcus survived?" Edward asked abruptly.

_We have no way of knowing, but for Bella's sake, we will try to make a determination._

"Maybe Bella and I should stay. We can assist with the investigation…"

"No. I don't feel that is in your or Bella's best interest. I promise to communicate with you via cell phone with any news or questions." Carlisle's tone softened. "Son, the sooner you depart, the sooner you can close the book on this painful chapter of your life and begin a new one. I do believe you have changed, and I'd like nothing more than to see you and Bella scripting an alternate ending, one complete with the happily-ever-after you've earned."

**( ~*~ )**

All the seats on the small, luxurious jet were occupied on the trip home. Edward's siblings found it quite intriguing how Dominic slept through most of the transatlantic leg home as if he didn't have a care. As if he wasn't surrounded by vampires.

Gianna soundly reminded them she had his back – as well as the rest of him. She was also confident her "red-eyed sibling" would defend Dominic, explaining how she and Bella had both been sired by Marcus and were therefore sisters. Alice was quick to welcome her to the family as an _in-law_.

Sensing Edward and Bella needed time and space, they were respectfully left out of the casual conversation and they sat in silence toward the front of the plane. Edward listened to the friendly banter, but he also listened to their thoughts, which in many instances, held more concern and uncertainty than their spoken words. Like Carlisle, Edward's siblings had concerns about the damage the Volturi had inflicted on him and Bella and what lingering effects were possible. Based on what Carlisle had said, Edward surmised that he, Bella, Dominic, and Gianna were in for some lengthy debriefing and counseling while sequestered in Denali.

Meanwhile, Bella's thoughts and emotions were jumbled as she sat quietly next to Edward. At the root of her quandary was why had Edward attempted to take Tanya aside unnoticed before they left? Their conversation had been too hushed for her to hear, which made Bella even more disconcerted. But what really had her unable to dismiss the exchange was their body language. It seemed too … private and intimate. Edward appeared to be acting submissively. The scene refused to be ejected from her thoughts.

Edward had proven he was willing – and able – to change, but he was still keeping secrets. She wondered if all newlyweds have trouble delineating personal boundaries such as which secrets were okay to keep and which should be shared. Her emotions began to get the best of her – jealously, worry, doubt.

Bella caught Jasper intensely staring at her, his eyebrow arching when they made eye contact. She knew what his expression meant. Jasper was gently reminding her of a discussion they had one day many months ago after she and Edward had argued. He said, "Humans tend to remember specific dates, names, and places when they reflect on history. But the wise man looks at the lesson that should be taken from those events, lest the successes – or failures – were for nothing."

Applying his words of wisdom, Bella made her decision. It wasn't the events she had experienced in Volterra that mattered. That was history. What she had to decide was how she would use the lessons learned…

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." He had been holding her hand since they took off, and now he brought the back of her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Her vampire scent danced around him, caressing his face.

"What was it that you and Tanya discussed before we boarded the plane?" Again, that submissive look played over Edward's face. Only this time Bella recognized it for what it was – shame. "If you don't want to discuss it …"

"I don't."

She was about to sadly let the conversation go when his expression became very intense and serious and his grip on her hand tightened.

"I don't want to discuss it … but I will. We can't let anything come between us anymore; I realize that. I wasn't going to tell you because I did something I fear would upset you, and possibly cause you to think less of me." He squeezed his eyes shut. "My instinctual response is to protect you … and my own ego as well, I guess … by keeping my failures to myself. But Carlisle is right. Though we may be supernatural, we are far from perfect. I understand if we want to have the kind of relationship my father and mother have, I need to trust your love for me. That's what true love means, right? Not having to hide who you are?"

"For better or for worse," Bella whispered. "I am stronger now, and not just physically. You don't need to bear the weight of everything alone."

"The truth then." Edward drew strength from her hand in his. "When I thought you were … gone, I went into some kind of catatonic state. My mind recreated our lives together." Edward smiled fondly remembering the best part of the reality he had fashioned. "We had children. I watched them grow with you by my side."

Bella smiled wanly and she leaned closer to place a kiss on his cheek. "Go on."

"No one could reach me, but Tanya was determined. And she succeeded. With blood."

"Human …?" Bella wondered warily.

"No." Internally Edward was very grateful Tanya didn't resort to that. "Animal blood. But I reacted on instinct, the instinct to feed. And Tanya had recently fed ... I was confused, Bella. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't misunderstand, I didn't mean anything by my actions. I'm sorry."

"Just say it." Bella's mind was conjuring up all sorts of possibilities, which quite frankly, were making the situation worse. "We can work through it together."

"I bit Tanya. I bit her on the neck." Edward hung his head, remembering what he had told Bella about vampires and the meaning behind neck biting. He could only hope she understood, in that moment, it was his need to possess due to the instinct to feed and not because he was claiming Tanya. "I owed her an apology for what I did. And a debt of gratitude. Her tough love did for me what no one else could have done."

"And did she accept your apology?" Bella asked, refusing to let images of Edward's mouth on Tanya's neck into her mind's eye.

"Yes. She did."

"Then I accept your apology as well. And it sounds like I, too, owe her my gratitude."

A feeling of calm and relief covered them both like a warm blanket.

"Is that Jasper?" Bella asked, observing the worry lines fade from Edward's face and sensing her own muscles relax.

Edward listened to isolate Jasper's thoughts then smiled. "No. It's just … us."

The two young lovers exchanged looks of triumph just as Alice leaned over their seats from behind. "Finally, a breakthrough." She winked and placed kisses on the top of both their heads before dashing back to her husband's lap.

**( ~ * ~ )**

As the travelers approached the rustic Denali home, Garrett and Kate opened the door bearing smiles to welcome their guests. Room assignments were the first order of business as everyone appeared emotionally fatigued and in need of downtime.

When the host and hostess got to Dominic and Gianna, Kate leaned away from Dominic. "How can you stand that … odor?" she asked Gianna pointedly.

Already versed on Kate's gift, Gianna turned to Garrett. "Does she ever misfire? You know what I mean, do you get _zapped_ on occasion?"

"Sometimes, when I'm _really good_, she loses control." Garrett winked at Kate, who raised her hand in warning. Emmett snickered, knowing Garrett had best keep quiet or suffer the shocking consequences.

"And how do you stand that?" Gianna pressed.

"I've gotten used to it. I'm crazy about her and it's worth it," Garrett responded with a shrug.

Gianna looked at Kate. "Dominic's _my_ mate. I've gotten used to it … and it's _so_ worth it."

As Emmett high-fived Dominic, Kate smiled, mollified with Gianna's answer. However, she still relegated Gianna and Dominic to the back wing of the compound.

As Dominic and Gianna used their alone time to work through their issues, Edward and Bella spent long hours with Jasper, his talent and experience making him uniquely qualified to help them talk and process all that had happened. Usually, the pseudo-counseling sessions were broken up by Emmett who insisted it was time to "let Bella and Edward go out to play."

Hunting trips were always the highlight of her days; a time to run and enjoy each other's company. Though at times Bella missed her parents and her humanity, it was during these times she undoubtedly knew she was destined to be a vampire.

As per their routine, Edward also spent time each day discussing his and Bella's progress with Carlisle, as well as getting updates on the events in Volterra. Several weeks into their rehab (a term Emmett chose to use), Bella sought Edward out after a particularly lengthy conversation with Carlisle.

"Sounds like things might be moving forward with the new government," she half-stated, half-asked Edward as she poked her head into Eleazar's office.

He smiled, happy as usual to see her face. "The fall of Volturi rule has spread to the established covens and many have sent representatives. Some to vie for a position in the new regime, some just to satisfy curiosity. Carlisle says the influx of visitors has been quite a balancing act. There cannot be an impression no one is governing, yet establishing a rule everyone would be agreeable to is nearly impossible."

Bella entered the wood-paneled room, contemplating what Edward had said. "In this day of modern weapons, digital cameras, and information able to travel in the blink of a human eye, every vampire must appreciate the need for concealment. I suppose that wasn't always the case."

"True. And Carlisle has found them motivated and willing to work the process."

Bella needlessly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You said any surviving members of the guard would possibly be welcomed. Has that happened? Did anyone survive?"

Edward heard the nervous tremor in her voice. "Remember, you are safe, Bella. Aro's greed caused a disastrous downfall that will not be repeated if our new government is constructed carefully and wisely." He hesitated until he saw her relax slightly. "Carlisle said any guards who return can petition for a position on the Senate Council after extensive evaluation, but cannot ever be members of the Triumvirate. So far, Demetri and Felix have made their existence known. Their testimony proved valuable in revealing how corrupt the Volturi had become."

"What of the wives?" Bella narrowed her eyes. "And Renata and Heidi? Chelsea and Afton?

Edward folded his hands fluidly atop Eleazar's desk. "Demetri and Felix were questioned for hours. Demetri openly admitted he spent nonstop days tracking Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Renata, who had fled together. He eventually stopped when he began to see through the fog of Chelsea's effect and realized he had no real reason to pursue them any longer. Demetri believes that once the women recover from withdrawal and truly taste freedom, they too will choose their own paths. So for now, it's a waiting game."

Bella nodded once, not quite reassured but of the understanding there was nothing more she could do. "I can understand why Aro tried to control everything. The unknown is very unsettling." _And that makes me feel vulnerable_, a dark corner of her mind interjected.

"Demetri suspects Heidi was killed in the fire as he never picked up her trail. And until he spoke with Eleazar, Demetri had believed Chelsea and Afton also perished as he was unable to track them."

"How did they do that?" Bella asked perplexed. "Evade a tracker who knows them so well?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "My guess is Afton and Chelsea had a contingency plan in place should the knowledge of their child come to light. Since I've seen first hand their willingness to protect the child, it would make sense."

Bella's hands clenched at her sides, anxiety mounting. "Marcus? Did Demetri say ...?"

"He never found a trail," Edward said, observing her reaction closely.

Bella moved her eyes to the large bay window behind Edward. It was snowing again. "So tell me more about this Triumvirate and Senate."

He paused, wondering if he should address the turmoil Bella was still experiencing over her lost sire, the man who both took her humanity and helped set them free. He decided to let it drop for now. "The vampires who have shown genuine interest in a new government recently took a vote. The ruling three will be Eleazar, Vladimir, and Maggie. They will accept counsel and recommendations from a nine-member Senate, which will be chosen in a process yet to be determined. Since corruption was an issue with the previous rulers, term limits for the Triumvirate and Senate are being discussed as well."

Bella raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So the Romanians have returned to rule in part … Who is Maggie?"

"She is part of a well-established coven from Ireland, and a friend of Carlisle's. Maggie, Carlisle said, impressed those in attendance with her interrogation skills at Felix and Demetri's hearing – and it helps that she has the gift to detect mistruths. She is a petite woman, but like Alice, a force not to be taken lightly."

Edward's expression of seriousness made her wonder if he had dealt with Maggie's wrath head on at some point. "I thought Carlisle would have been offered a key position."

"Our lifestyle choice limits our acceptance among our own kind. Carlisle said there was quite a _lively_ debate regarding a golden-eyed vampire taking a ruling seat – another was completely out of the realm of possibility – at least for now." Edward's eyes intensified in color, and in them Bella saw his glimmer of hope that more vampires might follow their new leader's example and chose a "vegetarian" lifestyle. "With his experience and established reputation, Eleazar was the best choice."

"Will Carlisle pursue a Senate seat?"

Edward shook his head. "Tanya said she would, but Carlisle and Esme want to come home as soon as possible. However, Eleazar has asked Carlisle to remain as his personal advisor until the transition is complete."

"So, you are still hopeful." Bella sat into a leather winged-backed chair facing Edward.

"Yes. We still need a government with, if you'll excuse the expression, bite. I think there will be the right combination of wisdom and enforcement capabilities." Edward rose and rounded Eleazar's desk. He took Bella's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing more of her beautiful face. "We have been working very hard in 'rehab' and I think we deserve a break. I've had an idea in my mind for some time, and I think now is the time to finally put that plan into action."

Alice's voice rang out, "It's about time! I'll tell everyone you two are off limits tonight."

A thrill shot up Bella's spine. "'Off limits'? You mean just us? Alone? _Out_ of the house?" Bella asked hopefully, tired of the limitations vampire ears put on any _real_ privacy during intimacy. And after discovering out how much Edward had been holding back along with knowing just _how_ unbreakable she was … well… time out of the house _and_ alone was worth getting excited about. Vampire government details slipped quickly from her thoughts. _Priorities_…

Edward nodded, his signature lopsided grin sending electric pulses across her skin. She locked her arms around his waist and pulled him against her; the rush of air that was expelled from the space between them was an arousing mix of their scents.

"Hey. Watch that newborn strength," he protested with little vigor.

"I only have this strength for a limited time and I plan to use it to my advantage. Now, tell me what you have planned."

"I can't. It's a surprise."

Bella frowned. "I still hate surprises. That hasn't changed."

"Well, all this honesty has me nostalgic for just a _little_ secrecy." Edward held up his index finger and thumb demonstrating the pinch of leniency he was hoping to coax out of her. "Indulge me. I think I've earned it."

Bella stroked her smooth chin in an over exaggerated manner. "Hmm. I could probably squeeze it out of you if I wanted to …"

Alice's voice rang out from another part of the sprawling home, "I've seen how happy you are with his surprise, Bella. Believe me, you don't want to ruin it!"

Forcing a smile, Bella admitted through gritted teeth, "Okay, you win. I _am_ looking forward to the privacy."

Alice's tinkling laughter left them both smiling.

"Meet me here at six. Wear something … _sexy,_" Edward added.

**( ~ * ~ )**

As soon as Bella stepped out of the kitchen, Alice swooped in. "I've got the perfect outfit for you to wear!"

"Alice…"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. Living here with no _real_ shopping – ugh! It's driving me batty – no pun intended."

Bella laughed, still finding amazement in the pleasant sound of her own laughter. "Okay, I suppose you already know I'm going to give in. Do your worst."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "My worst? Dear sister, you will outshine the stars tonight."

Grabbing Bella by the hand, Alice whisked her to the room she shared with Jasper – Irina's old room. Hanging on the door of the large cherry armoire was a tea-length, pale blue, silk gown, tailored to the waist and then flaring out to the hem.

Bella clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I know, right," Alice gushed reading Bella's expression. "Isn't it just perfect!?"

The blue was reminiscent of the color ice turns when snow falls on a glacier and becomes compressed. It was one of the awesome sights she was able to see on an extended hunting trip.

Bella turned to Alice. "How long have you had this?"

"Well, I saw Edward's plan for this evening before we left Volterra …"

"And it's not over the top?"

"No. I know what he'll be wearing. The two of you will look incredible."

"Of course," Bella huffed, defeated again by Alice's sight and shopping prowess.

Though she didn't actually admit it out loud, Bella enjoyed the next hour of Alice's fussing. At a certain point in her makeover, Rosalie joined them in helping Alice curl Bella's long locks with a large-barreled curling iron. It was very much like the preparations for her and Edward's wedding day. A memory that brought a smile to her face.

"There." Alice announced as she slipped the finishing touch on Bella's feet: a pair of transparent pumps.

"Seriously? 'Glass slippers'?" Bella deadpanned.

"It's a magical night," Alice said straight-faced, "Go with the theme, please."

Bella stood and twirled around to appease Alice. The bottom of the dress flared out and then swished against the skin of her shapely legs when she stilled. "So where's my tiara?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "_Please_. There is only room for one princess in Denali."

Alice and Bella laughed, and Bella actually started to feel like life could be "normal" again.

After that, maybe as "per the plan" or spontaneously, the three woman spent the next hour in conversation discussing the pros and cons of being newborn. It put many of Bella's concerns to rest, and her future came into clearer focus.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Look at the time! I think you have a prince to meet."

"This has been a magical night already," Bella admitted with heartfelt gratitude to the two women. They understood her meaning and hugged her in turn. In a blink, she was gone.

Edward was seated at the kitchen table when Bella arrived. She ducked her head shyly when she saw his expression as she entered the room. Although makeup was unnecessary for her perfect vampire complexion, Alice had applied blush to Bella's cheeks, knowing how much Edward had loved her human flush. Bella's hair had been meticulously curled into bouncing ringlets and pulled back from her face with two clips.

Once composed, Edward stood and Bella took a moment to appreciate the view. Edward was wearing a finely tailored black suit with silk lapels, his shirt and tie matching the ice blue color Bella wore. From behind his back he produced a bouquet of Forget-me-nots, the branched clusters of tiny blue, lavender, and white flowers complimented their attire to perfection.

"Alice is still a force to contend with. And she has truly outdone herself tonight," Bella smiled. Approaching Edward, she sniffed the bouquet, enjoying the scent of life that was missing in the cold Alaskan winter environment. "May I say you look quite dashing."

"And you. A vision beyond compare." He took her hand, kissing the back of it before guiding Bella into a ballroom dance twirl.

"Now, will you tell me what you have planned?" she asked.

"Yes."

Bella's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to get a vase, fill it with water, and put the flowers in it."

This time, his evasiveness elicited a pout from Bella, her bottom lip jutting out. Its glistening wetness mesmerized him and he couldn't resist taking it between his own lips. Her disappointment suddenly forgotten, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. She released him when something square and hard pressed into her from within his breast pocket.

"What…?"

He cut her off. "Are you ready? I have something I want to show you that no one should ever miss while in Alaska."

Edward's excitement distracted her. "Are we going to _run_?"

His grin widened. "Yes, my swift gazelle. We are running. Straight north."

Bella put her index finger to her lips indicating Edward be silent. Once he nodded with slight confusion, Bella bent down and removed her shoes. "Don't tell."

Edward removed his shoes as well and they fled out the back door, the flowers forgotten on the table.

They held hands as they ran to the northern most part of Denali National Park where the twinkling stars were incalculable, making the crisp night truly breath-taking. Once they climbed beyond the tree line, the sight Edward wanted Bella to see came into spectacular view.

She gasped as colors exploded against the black canvas of the sky. Dancing and flickering, more magical that the best Fourth of July fireworks display she had ever seen.

Edward relished the look of awe on her face, her wide eyes reflecting the sky's brilliant green color with swirling wisps of pink and blue.

"The Northern Lights!" she whispered. "I've seen pictures, but…"

"But it's a whole different spectacle from vampire eyes, isn't it."

"Yes." She turned to face him. "Thank you. It's a wonderful gift. And so were the flowers."

"I have several presents for you on this special night of gift giving. Bella, it's Christmas Eve."

At first she looked bewildered. Time had no meaning in Denali. And she had dedicated her time here to finding peace and her place within her family. It was a time to expel as many demons as she could without distraction and create a new beginning with the man she had eternity to love.

Then her expression fell. "But I don't have anything to give you."

"All I ever wanted was your heart, Bella." Before her, Edward got down on one knee, his eyes sparkling like the stars. Simultaneously, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a box. Bella gasped as he opened the velvet container to reveal a plain wedding band. Next to it, an engraved Cullen Crest band.

"Bella, the last time I proposed I promised to love you every moment of forever. And I have. I have loved you with all that I am. Unfortunately, that love was immature. Now that my eyes have been opened to the error of my ways, I am asking for a second chance. Mature love is about two people finding their way together. It is about trust, honesty, and compromise. It is about learning to grow – together. This is what I promise you tonight."

Breathless, Bella got down on her knees in front of him as the prickling of unshed tears made her blink rapidly. "That's all I ever wanted. Not to walk in your shadow, but by your side. I know you love me, more than anyone ever will. Can you let me love you? I accept who you are, and I also know we will both make mistakes on our journey. But that's okay as long as we go through it together."

"Can we modify our vows?" he asked.

She remembered he had said things had changed and he wished to amend their vows, but only now did she realize he had not been threatening her, he was preparing for their new future. "Yes."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, do you take the man before you to be your equal? To love him and cherish him despite any lapses into old behavior? Will you correct him with gentle kindness?"

Bella laughed softy. "I will."

Taking her left hand, Edward slipped the wedding ring on her finger. Upon examining it more closely, Bella realized it wasn't a replacement for her missing wedding band; it was her original band. "This is _my_ wedding ring! How did you …?"

"Turns out Dominic kept it for safe keeping. You were right; he's a _good_ man, Bella." Edward then reached into his pant's pocket. "And, of course, Alice thinks of everything. She did her best to replace my ring."

A twinge of pain stabbed Bella's heart and she frowned. "They stripped you of your identity as well."

"Tonight is not about looking back, it's about moving forward," Edward reminded her lovingly.

He held the simple band out to her and she took it, quickly forming vows for Edward to take. "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, promise to love yourself as much as you love your wife? Will you include her in all facets of your life and truly consider her to be your helpmate?"

"I will." The ring slid on his finger. It felt right. "May I kiss the bride?"

"You better!"

"Hmm," Edward said thoughtfully. "I think I like the more assertive Bella."

As was becoming her signature move, Bella pulled him against her.

"Definitely. I _definitely_ like the assertive Bella," he growled. Sensing the clothes ripping was about to commence, he quickly added, "One more gift." Edward removed the Cullen Crest ring from the box. The lid snapped shut with a muffled pop.

Bella hesitated when Edward reached for her hand.

"Bella?" Her hesitation baffled him.

"I don't know if I have earned that right back quite yet," she admitted.

"Carlisle and Esme welcomed you," he insisted. "And Jasper is convinced we are on the right track."

Bella cocked an eyebrow in reproach.

"I can't help it." Edward shrugged. "Besides, you have to admit, being able to read the counselor's thoughts _has_ its advantages," he said ruefully before deftly returning to the point he was trying to make. "The bonding you did today with Alice and Rosalie has restored their confidence in you. And quite frankly, Emmett never had any doubts. He has a way of seeing into the soul of others. I've never shared that with him, but he seems to instinctively know who is a friend and who is a foe. He never once believed you would be swayed by the Volturi."

"Emmett's heart is pure."

"Let me convince you yours is as well." Edward held the ring up. It was not like her original ring – the crest carved from ivory mounted on a polished background of black onyx. This one was made of metal. "Platinum," he said. "The rarest metal on this earth. Also one of the strongest and most brilliant. It reminded me of you and your love for me."

He took in her expression. She was flattered, deeply touched by his words, but not yet convinced.

"The engravings. The hand, a pledge of faith and sincerity. I believe we have made great strides in that direction, Bella. And the vows we just took…"

She nodded emphatically.

He continued. "The lion, courage. Bella, you have demonstrated courage countless times. Keeping up with immortals, facing down Victoria, _falling for me_…" He grinned playfully at her.

"You have a valid point on the last one."

His expression regained its seriousness. "In Volterra you were willing to be changed to protect our coven, you faced many challenges alone, and you took on the Volturi and their guard. Few, if any, vampires have done that and survived."

Bella looked into Edward's eyes; there was no ridicule in them, only sincerity.

"After all that, you bowed humbly in front of my father. You heard it come from his lips. That took courage."

He could see her start to waiver. The enormity of what she had endured becoming real for her. "And finally, the three clovers. Perpetuity. Eternity. _Forever_."

Bella didn't need Edward to explain _forever_. "You win," she muttered. Relieved, he slid the ring on her _left_ ring finger. It joined perfectly with her wedding band.

Overwhelmed by his words, the flood of truth he spoke of her experience, and seeing the rings form a flawless bond, Bella felt that familiar feeling of everything being pulled in toward her, like when her shield was priming to be released. But she knew it wouldn't explode outward and harm Edward, there wasn't an ounce of anger or malice in her heart, mind or soul …

"What...?" Edward asked perplexed, and then he froze, lost in a flood of images so intimate, they could only have come from Bella's mind.

It was all there, everything he had missed seeing in her mind – the first day she saw him, the moment she had realized she loved him, their first dance, the day she saved him at the clock tower, her thoughts of love for him even as she kissed Jacob, their wedding night…

He grabbed her hands to secure himself, the pleasure of the thoughts and memories almost too much to bear.

The images abruptly ceased.

"What was _that_? Edward's eyes were wide with amazement.

"My … anti-shield?" Bella's face held a look of excitement and hope.

"Do it again. _Please_." He added the last word to soften his overzealous demand.

The experience actually left her mentally drained. "There's no rush. We have forever."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Agreed, _forever_."

Bella rested her head against his chest. She couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace with herself and her place in the world. Her true strength came not from being a vampire, but from looking within and realizing if you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything. She and Edward had truly received a second chance to build a foundation that could withstand the test of time.

Edward's embrace tightened as she pulled all the elation she felt into herself and thought about Dominic and Gianna.

"Yes, love. Of course we will help them. When you are ready, the four of us will take a road trip to Forks – to the Reservation."

Edward felt her head nodding against his chest.

"I like that idea ... when I'm ready."

With the Aurora Borealis creating a fantasy-like backdrop, the prince kissed the princess – and all was right within their kingdom. The setting was perfect for a happily ever after.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

_**The End**_

* * *

_A/N: The end? The end! Say it isn't so! _

_Okay, I will. Hopefully it was obvious I have one more chapter up my sleeve - a future-take of Dominic going to the Rez. And maybe, just maybe, more after as inspiration strikes (via my brain or your suggestion)._

_From the very beginning of this story, I knew there would be plenty of self-doubt, regret, and death. My hope was that the bitterness would make the ending that much more sweeter. I would love to know if I succeeded in that respect. However, I would truly consider this story a success if you were entertained and found some nugget of wisdom to reflect on or remember._

_Thank you to everyone who submitted a review (or several!). You are at the heart of this story, my reason for working so hard to produce something enjoyable and riveting (hence the use of twists to keep you guessing and scenes that may have evoked any number of emotions). __And if you haven't already, do check out the soundtracks from the Twilight movies. I absolutely love how they make me feel._

_Most of all, thank you to Ashling92, RowanMoon and RosaBella75. With them, writing this story was like taking a extended, crazy road trip where once you've reached the end, you immediately want to do it again! (And we will since RosaBella and I are making our first attempt at getting something published!).__  
_

_Thank you all. _

_- To see the good in your heart, look no further than into the eyes of those who love you_


	45. Epilogue Part 1 - Bittersweet

I'm baaack! And oh how I've missed this story! In fact, as I sat to write the epilogue I promised, I found I had missed these characters so much, I couldn't stop writing (and I took many months writing this piece). I just wanted to see how they managed their transition from the horrors of Volterra to a more normal life. Below is part 1 of the epilogue and it is written for those who truly like Future Imperfect. I say that because it is a leisurely flow, just me enjoying being with the characters and seeing how they have bonded and changed as well as exploring their continuing concerns and hopes for the future. I hope you enjoy it too – for I have missed you as well.

**Epilogue Part 1 – Bittersweet**

- _'Cause you always want what you're running from_

* * *

One year later ** Denali, Alaska

Dominic pressed his forehead against frigid cold glass of the SUV's window. From his position in the backseat, he watched the Compound in the passenger-side mirror shrink with each passing second. _Who calls their house a "compound" anyway?_ As the Cullen-supersized Land Rover rounded a bend in the snow-packed, two-lane road, the large home disappeared completely from view. He allowed himself a slow exhale of relief.

Next stop for the four of them: Forks, Washington.

It was the day after Christmas, marking a little over a full year since he, Gianna, Bella, and Edward were placed on "lockdown" at the "compound", and even Edward appeared practically giddy in the days prior to their departure. They were ready for new scenery … and a change of pace.

Anticipation quickly gave way to relief, and Dominic squeezed his lover's hand. In turn, she gave him a flash of her brilliantly white teeth and wink of understanding. Gianna's glow always brought a smile to his face, even though he felt a pang of regret knowing her deep green Italian eyes were never to be seen again. But gold was good. Like liquid butterscotch…

However, just as he began to settle contentedly into the supple leather of the backseat, the tension in the vehicle cranked up to almost palpable. The source of the unexpected change in mood: Bella. Her unnaturally straight and still posture was almost immediately mirrored by Edward's.

Shaking his head, Dominic surmised that although they had all been looking forward to this road trip – talking about it and planning for weeks - now that they were _actually_ on their way, the apprehension of what lie at the end trip was gobbling down the anticipation of leaving Denali. No way did he wish to endure a long, stressful drive – forty-five hours to be exact - but taking two recently graduated newborns on a confined plane with humans was betting on disaster according to Edward and Dr. Cullen. In fact, Dr. Cullen had plenty of advice for the small group. He had even taken time from his work with the newly-formed vampire government to fly to Alaska to brief them!

During that time, Dominic realized Bella had a very close relationship with Dr. Cullen, and she openly voiced her reservations about returning home. After all, she hadn't been home since the ordeal in Italy – an unwanted trip that had made both him and Bella orphans. She spoke about her desire to see her dad, to know he was emotionally coping with her supposed demise in a fiery car wreck, one Charlie had found a way to blame Edward for as he had rebuffed all of Edward's attempts to communicate. And despite Jacob's reassuring phone calls that Charlie was doing well, even allegedly dating Sue Clearwater, Bella doubted Jake was a good judge of the emotional state of her father. Charlie was a very private man. She wanted to see him for herself.

Dominic completely understood where she was coming from. He wished he had someone to tell him how his mother was coping...

Though his demeanor softened, Dr. Cullen emphatically reminded Bella about her need to stay hidden; for all intents and purposes, she _was_ dead. The Doctor Daddy had even suggested she stay behind, but Bella wouldn't have it. She told him she was looking forward to seeing Jacob, thanking him for the part he and pack played in her rescue attempt. But Dominic knew her better by now. Bella was resourceful, and somehow she'd find a way to get the answers she sought.

Dominic continued to watch Bella's demeanor as Edward gently and wordlessly stroked her cheek to calm her. He knew that no matter what reservations Bella had about returning home, and whatever excuses she fed to others for enduring the trip, Dominic understood Bella's heart and she had made it clear to him she wanted to be there for his first family reunion. One aspect he had learned about Bella was that she valued family. It was a trait they shared. And Dominic was to meet his extended family – and potential pack.

_The _Pack. The one and only true family for shape-shifters like him. And if he wasn't accepted…

Dominic shifted his weight, trying to rearrange his long legs behind Bella's seat. In doing so, he attempting to pass off his nervous tension as physical discomfort and distract himself as well.

He failed miserably.

Though he had tried to convince himself it didn't matter if he was accepted by the pack or not - and quite frankly, being the bastard pup of a wayward tribe member _certainly_ wouldn't make acceptance easy - the truth was he wanted to belong. Considering all he had been through, his understanding of family had been transformed. Gianna, Edward, and Bella had become his family and if he couldn't have his mother, Trisha, back, at least he could possibly add a few brothers who understood his shape-shifting challenges.

Suddenly Bella, as if reading his uneasy mind, glanced back and gave Dominic a taut smile. It wasn't but a split second later, Edward's gold eyes were staring at him in the rearview mirror. Dominic scrubbed his face with his large hands. Bella's innate ability to understand others intuitively, in addition to her learning how to contain her shield at will, usually meant she was right on target and Edward was in on her thoughts. It left Dominic feeling his every thought was printed across his forehead. Out of necessity, he had become _very_ adept at redirection.

"How about some music?" He grinned broadly.

Bella gave him a crooked smile and shook her head. She was on to him, no doubt, but had decided to indulge him nonetheless. "Maybe a road song?"

"Not Willy Nelson!" Edward interjected a bit too hastily. "If I _ever_ have to hear 'On the Road Again', it will be too soon."

Dominic laughed at Edward's attempt to lighten the mood and decided to have a bit of fun. "Okay, Ed." (He loved to watch the old man roll his eyes at that name.) "Hmm." Dominic stroked his chin in over-exaggerated deliberation. "'County Roads' is out of the question," he said as the seemingly endless snow-covered scenery rolled by in a mono-color blur. White, white, and more white. Alaska in winter was blindingly colorless, especially at the high rate of speed they were traveling. Good thing he trusted vampire reflexes at this point.

Finally distracted, he began to wonder just how much time Edward could shave off the long trip…

"Well, what song do you suggest?" Bella asked Edward.

What about 'King of the Road'?" Dominic snapped back to reality, revealing the classic country roots instilled in him by his granddad.

While Edward nodded, Bella and Gianna crinkled their noses and looked at him quizzically.

"How about _I_ sing instead," Gianna said with feigned frustration. "Play 'Come Away with Me'."

Dominic reached behind him to pull the guitar from the back of the SUV. He and Gianna exchanged knowing smiles as he strummed and tuned the instrument – the same one she had bought for him in Italy. Though they had left Italy quite hastily, Gianna was able make a plea to the sympathetic matriarch of the Cullen family, explaining the guitar had been a special gift and not something that would raise suspicion if missing from Dominic's apartment. Esme made sure the guitar found its way back to him before the rest of his belongings were shipped back to Trisha after the investigation of his "death" in the Swiss mountains.

As Dominic wrapped his fingers around the polished wooden neck of the instrument, he relished the almost warm feel of his dearest possession. For laughs, he played the first few chords of "On the Road Again."

Forgetting the quickness and ferocity of vampire movements, his _fun_ earned him quick swats from both Gianna and Bella.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered, raising his hands. "Just a little musical levity. Ease up, ladies. It's a long ride."

"Just play already!" Gianna insisted, "Or we will deny you any potty breaks!"

Dominic laughed. "You may want to reconsider the consequences of _that_ decision," he threatened.

"Play."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dominic strummed and Gianna crooned the mellow Nora Jones tune perfectly. During the ample time Dominic and Gianna had to get to know each other while on forced sabbatical in Denali, she had confided in him that she had always dreamed of becoming a performer, a singer. Becoming a vampire gave Gianna the voice she had always dreamed of. To her, it was her special vampire power. It topped her list of "pros" and was a bright spot in the year of adjustment to their new lives – a year of counting their blessings and reconciling the damage done to their psyches by Aro and his lot.

Bella's list of pros and cons, however, had been very different from Gianna's. She had fought against Jasper's assigned counseling homework, and Dominic suspected she had done it to protect Edward. She didn't want him to see her disappointment and pain post-change. While her shield could keep Edward from knowing her more bitter thoughts, Jasper's talent was not as easily kept at bay.

Jasper could sense she was holding her back; keeping him from learning what trauma lay behind the emotions. Unfortunately that was a huge barrier to her and Edward's progress. But Jasper was tough on her, although the process was tough on Jasper as well. It was hard to convince Bella that in protecting Edward's feelings, she was actually hurting their relationship.

In the end, it was Dominic and Gianna who actually got Bella to see the light, explaining to her how keeping the truth hidden from each other had almost cost them everything, and in the end, the truth had actually brought them closer. No matter how hurtful the truth could seem, it was less damaging than the assumptions and lies that come with hiding it.

Eventually, she had taken the risk. Edward and Bella truly learned to communicate by putting everything on the table, in the open. From there, Bella found controlling her shield actually became much easier. She could share her thoughts at will. Interesting how a heart at peace can calm the mind…

Dominic's eyes roamed the vehicle as he played. Yes, the four of them had become very close. Bella and Gianna also bonded in their shared experience as newborns with the same sire, and Dominic had learned Edward was a knowledgeable and respectable guide in many things _wolf_. Edward, being of medical background, was fascinated by the shape-shifters of La Push, including their evolution and abilities. That curiosity resulted in him gathering as much information as possible – even if it was stolen from the Quileute's unsuspecting minds. Dominic was hopeful the knowledge would give him an edge once he met the pack.

As the song came close to the end, Dominic let the peacefulness of the melody wash over him. Yes, this trip was about him, but Gianna, Edward, and Bella were making the trip to support him. Even if the wolf pack didn't accept him, he _did_ belong. At least for now – until their pseudo-family graduated to a normal life – that is, life _outside_ of the compound.

"Dominico?" Gianna snickered at his far off gaze before whistling like she was calling to a dog. "Here, boy."

His moment of composed reverie shattered, Dominic sighed. "Thanks for that reference. Vampires, all bite and no bark. Such a pity…"

Gianna giggled and patted the back of his hand. "Just making sure you're not freaking out on me or something."

"Oh, he is," Edward responded dryly, his eyes again visible in the rearview mirror.

Dominic's lips pressed into a hard line. "And thanks for that too, buddy. Tell me _you_ haven't thought about what you and Bella are going to do now that your daddy may set us free for good behavior?" Dominic's voice was full of defensive sarcasm. "Or are you going to sponge off of Cousin Kate forever?"

"Boys!" Bella imitated Esme's maternal tone perfectly, and Edward obediently moved his eyes back to the road. "Don't start." But she knew it was already too late. Let the manly pissing contest begin…

"I miss Emmett," Dominic said wistfully as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "He sure knew how to have a good time."

Bella rolled her eyes and Gianna's hand flew to her mouth to smother a smirk. The shit-grin on Dominic's lips expanded as he saw Edward grip the wheel tighter; the resin of the wheel creaked under the pressure.

"You know," Dominic continued, certain he had hooked Edward and just needed to reel him in, "I figured vampire skin was like Teflon, and therefore Emmett's idea would never work, but I never thought about what would happen to that _fine_ mop you call hair!" Dominic broke out into a hearty laugh and threw in a mental visual of Edward with blue-tinted hair for full effect. "I guess the internet is the super highway to hell when it comes to finding prank ideas! Kool-Aid in the showerhead. _Classic_."

Emmett had chosen Berry Blue. Edward, however, had not been amused by the prank, which earned him the unfortunate yet apt nickname – Grumpy Smurf.

Gianna and Bella failed at subduing their giggles, and decided to just join Dominic in outright laughter.

Emmett and Rosalie had come to the compound six months into their stay in Denali to relieve Jasper and Alice. It was a welcome change of company. Emmett spent his time in Denali wrestling polar bears and plotting against Edward. And Dominic egged Emmett on. The two large men carried on more like mischievous children than of men in their mid- twenties. But it passed the time for all of them, and Dominic began to think adoption into the Cullen family might be a good option if his pack didn't accept him.

"But as much as I enjoyed Emmett's visit… Rose, well, she was-"

"More reserved," Gianna rushed to finish Dominic's sentence in a much kinder way than she believed Dominic would. Gianna knew Edward was probably reaching the end of his hospitable mood, and taking a stab at his sister was most likely _not_ a good idea. She didn't exactly want to travel by foot the rest of the way to Forks.

"Er…yeah. I guess you could describe her that way." Dominic could hear Edward's teeth grinding and winced as Gianna's iron grip crushed his hand. He wisely decided to omit his comments about the haughty blond bombshell. "Sure makes me wonder how she and Emmett make it work. They seem so opposite."

At that, Bella spun around and looked pointedly at Dominic and then at Gianna. She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Okay. Point taken," Dominic acquiesced. Bella was right. He was in _no_ position to question Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. He was a shape-shifter who had imprinted on his natural enemy. According to Edward, it was supposed to be part of his DNA to detest vampires, so he was already breaking a pack Golden Rule. He wondered if it would make any difference to Jacob and the pack to know he imprinted on Gianna when she was still human?

Probably not.

Edward's subtle laughter disrupted Dominic's contemplation, his face scowling at the advantageous intrusion of his troubled thoughts. _Damn mind reader. _"Go ahead and laugh it up, Blue Boy," he retorted. "If the pack rejects me, guess who's moving in on a permanent basis."

"Taking in a stray?" Edward said, seizing his opportunity for payback. "Rosalie is pretty handy; bet she could install a doggy door."

"I'm going to strap both of you to the roof if you don't knock it off!" Bella's tone walked the thin line between seriousness and joking. This time the reflection of Edward's eyes in the mirror communicated the idea of a truce. For Bella, they nonverbally found common ground. Dominic gave Edward a quick nod of agreement.

For the next several hours Dominic played and Gianna sang. Sometimes Dominic joined Gianna in the few duets they both knew by heart. After that, Dominic played host and musician for a time-passing game of Name that Tune. No one was surprised when Edward won.

"I need a break," Dominic said, reaching behind him to exchange his guitar for a packed lunch.

As the Alaska Highway crossed into Canada, Bella flipped on the satellite radio and soon classical music was lulling Dominic into a heavy sleep.

The rest of the trip was a repeating cycle of sleep, eat (mostly out of boredom) and talk for Dominic. A hunting trip at the halfway point was a most welcome treat and he readily shape-shifted and ran as hard and as fast as he could. Stretching his limbs had never felt so good.

Back in the vehicle, he tried to suck it up as much as he could, understanding that vampires could sit in place for days or even weeks at a time. But for him, the trip made his muscles stiff, his joints ache, and his mind wander. And he hated being the only one who needed to stop for bathroom breaks – each time enduring Edward's comments about Dominic _marking_ the trees.

When the tang of salty ocean air finally filled his nose, Dominic perked up with renewed anticipation. "Are we there yet?" he couldn't help but repeat the stereotypical childhood mantra reserved for long road trips.

"Almost home," Bella responded reflexively. However, the smile Dominic's words had prompted soon faded.

Edward reached out to take her left hand and bring it to his lips.

"I'm alright," she said, her eyes distant and focused on the road.

"I can't tell," Edward responded with concern, indicating Bella was keeping her mind closed to him. "We can't let ourselves fall into old habits. You have to either let me in or talk to me. Promise?"

Bella took a deep breath. "It will be strange being home. No matter how much it has changed or remained the same …I'm different. A stranger to my own town. Belonging yet not. It's a harsh reminder of what happened."

"I've timed our arrival so that we can slip in at night." Edward reassured her. "You'll feel better once we arrive at the house. The scents of the whole family will greet you."

At that, Bella turned her head to look at Edward. "You always know the right things to say."

From that point, Bella anticipated the final leg of their trip – the long, familiar Cullen driveway where her journey had begun a lifetime ago. She aggressively pushed away the image of her father's face that threatened to douse the light at the end of the darkening tunnel.

**( ~ * ~ )**

The large Cullen home eerily slid into view like a large ship cutting through the fog. "Nice place," Dominic commented as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Even in his human form, he had found his senses were amplified since he had begun shifting, and clearly this house was Cullen-sized as well.

"No," Edward replied to Dominic's thoughts, "We don't call it a compound. Just home. And remember, there were seven of us living here."

"Now eight," Bella corrected him kindly.

Dominic continued to focus on the house. "Are all vampires grossly wealthy?" The Volturi with their incalculable treasures, the Denali's with their sprawling compound, and now this! And the cars … He thought about his modest home and old pickup in Wakarusa. Something told him shape-shifters dwelled on the other side of the proverbial tracks.

Edward brought the vehicle to a stop and killed the headlights. "Alice is the key to our success," Edward answered. "And don't forget, my father has been earning a living as a doctor for about two centuries."

"Bet he has one hell of a 401k." Dominic absentmindedly scratched his head and exited the Land Rover as the back hatch chimed into action.

The men gathered the luggage; however, Bella was drawn to the front door, keys in hand. Stepping through the doorway, Bella grinned despite her sober mood. Edward had been right. She could discern each of their scents. Rosalie, light and fragrant. Alice, fresh and fruity. And of course, Esme. Her scent of cinnamon and spice was as comforting as her warm, constant presence. The Cullen men were there as well, each of their scents as unique as each of them. But there was something else … a scent faintly familiar yet out of place.

"Bella?" Edward's tentative voice from behind her reminded her that there were three others waiting to enter the house. "Are you alright?"

Shoving her reservations aside, she replied, "Yes. It's good to be … home."

She took several steps forward, gravitating toward the expansive living room. The room was darkened by the drawn lined curtains, and the furniture was alien draped in white sheets. Though she could hear Edward giving a virtual tour to Dominic and Gianna, his words didn't penetrate her mind. The room she had always felt safe and welcome was ghostly. Unalive. Altered. Just like her.

Bella swallowed thickly and wrapped her arms around her body as if to protect herself from the unpleasant analogy. It wasn't the same and she felt foolish for thinking it would be. It was a new life, but the isolation in Denali had let her avoid the truth. Until now.

As soft as a whisper, Bella felt Edward's hands slide around her waist. He gently pressed his body against hers. "You knew there would be challenges to returning home. But I'm here with you. I love you so much."

"Vampire emotions," Bella scoffed as her chin trembled almost imperceptibly. Where are Dominic and Gianna?" She spun around, surprised to see the other couple were no longer in the room.

"I sent them in the direction of Carlisle and Esme's room."

"Oh my. How will Esme ever get the smell of wolf out of her bed?"

Edward chuckled, yet wasn't entirely distracted by Bella's evasion. "I'm sure they will just buy a new one. Now, tell me what is really on your mind?"

"So much has changed, hasn't it? Come full circle."

Edward stepped back, narrowing his eyes at her posture and the way she clung to herself as if chilled. "Circles are endless." He shrugged then darted to the large wall of windows. "Let's see if this helps." The curtains parted like the Red Sea, allowing the diluted Washington sunrise to brighten the room. Again, at vampire speed, Edward stripped the furniture of their coverings, gathering them in his arms. "Better?"

Bella shook her head. "What did an ordinary, shy, displaced girl from Phoenix ever do to deserve you?"

Tossing the sheets in a pile on the floor, Edward's whole demeanor changed in a beat of a heart. He approached Bella from across the room, but not with speed, on the contrary, he approached her like a predator unseen by its prey. Focused intensity set his eyes aflame.

Her lips parted and all air left Bella's lungs as she was caught in his animal magnetism. He was a predator. A sleek, beautiful killer. And at this moment, she was an all too willing victim. Her knees weakened and she hoped he would make it too her before she lost her balance.

"What have you ever done?" he echoed her words back to her, his voice deep and sultry. As he closed the last several inches between them, he reached out and took her face in his hands, keeping her eyes locked with his. "You silently entered my heart, turned my darkness into light, and filled me with hope. You gave me new sight. With you by my side, I saw endless possibilities."

Even more affected by his words, Bella finally released herself to grasp on to Edward's waist for stability. "You have a beautiful soul." The words left her lips without thought.

"You make me believe in even _that_ possibility."

The intensity had left his eyes, leaving smoldering embers behind. She inclined her head, unable to resist him any longer. With his hands still cradling her face, he guided her lips to his. The kiss began sweet and soft; Edward displaying his reassurance, his willingness to take it slow and support her during this stressful time of transition. Yet, the electricity that skittered over Bella's skin from the intimate contact with her lover ignited a different emotion – desire.

Slowly, Bella's hand slid under Edwards' T-shirt and up his back until her fingers came to rest over his shoulder blades, her nails digging with firm pressure into his flesh. He moaned low into her mouth.

All too soon, he pulled away, grimacing at the hurt look on Bella's face. "Our house guests are returning."

Bella's arms fell limply to her sides as the smell of wolf greeted her nose before Dominic's voice entered her ears.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dominic asked as he took in Bella and Edward's exasperated expressions.

"No, not at all," Bella rushed to put their guests at ease. "Edward was just straightening up a bit. You know…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Well, the place is just lovely, Edward," Gianna quickly filled the silence. "Is that the piano we've heard so much about?" Her eyes had drifted off to the only item left under a protective sheet.

Edward's long fingers twitched. There was no piano in Denali and never had so much time elapsed without him touching the keys. The last time he played had been the night before the fight that sent Bella speeding off in the Aston Martin … "Yes," was his simple response. If he was to be denied the pleasure of the feel of Bella's bare skin beneath his fingers, the piano keys would have to suffice.

"He plays divinely," Bella added. She moved to uncover the instrument. As she did, she noticed an object on the piano bench. A plain brown box.

"Edward, what is this?" Bella asked as she approached it. Had it been absently left behind during the move?

"I don't recognize it. Go ahead and open it."

The box was light, plain brown closed tightly with matching brown shipping tape, and about the size of a small toaster. Bella would swear it had been delivered by mail save for no address printed on the outside.

Carefully she pulled at the tape and opened the box. Inside, wrapped in brown shipping paper, was a book. She lifted it to read the title out loud, "The Collective Works of W. B. Yeats." The book was old, possibly a first print. Bella's curiosity was piqued. She raised her eyes to Edward's.

He shrugged. "Not mine."

Bella gently placed the book back in the box and pulled her cell phone from her jean's pocket. "I'll text Alice. Maybe she'll know who it belongs to."

"How about a _bite_ to eat?" Dominic suggested wagging his eyebrows at Gianna.

"Never thought I'd miss the local cuisine – but I have. Follow me." Edward led the way out the back of the house, immediately breaking into a run toward the river. Bella and Gianna followed with Dominic catching up quickly after shifting.

The book lay forgotten until just after midmorning when Dominic and Gianna had retired to their guest room so Dominic could catch up on sleep.

Bella curled up on the couch, her belly full, while Edward made a fire in the fireplace. In the muted light of morning, a few snowflakes floated from the sky. She began to think longingly of hot chocolate…

Drifting over to the piano, Edward sat on the bench and lifted the cover from the keys. Bella's thoughts of hot chocolate and holidays with her family floated in his mind. "We will create our own memories, love. Christmases, birthdays, anniversaries." He began to play softly, but it wasn't a song Bella readily recognized.

As her thoughts drifted to fuzzy memories of Edward playing the lullaby he composed for her, the notes morphed until she recognized her song. Comforted by Edward's music, the one constant through all things tragic and blissful that they had gone through, she reached over to pick up the book left in the nondescript box on the coffee table.

Opening the cover, her eyes widened. Written on the inside, in fanciful script, were the words: For Isabella Marie Cullen.

Edward's music abruptly stopped and he flew to her side. "Let me see," he demanded, already hearing Bella's alarm at not being able to recognize the writing.

"Jacob?" Edward suggested. "I know he _enjoyed_ giving you gifts."

"Oh, Edward. Let it go." Bella felt a bit of annoyance at Edward's lingering jealousy as she thumbed through the pages looking for any other clue to who might have entered the locked house to leave the book. And more importantly, why?

On her second, slower pass through the pages, Bella found a page slightly dog-eared. The title of the poem on the page: Leda and the Swan.

"Couldn't be," she breathed.

Viewing her memories with her, Edward watched as Bella recalled with vampire clarity the night she toured the Volturi gallery at Marcus's arm. The painting by Michelangelo by the same name, Marcus's words -

_"Leda and the Swan," Marcus named the painting to the right by Michelangelo. "Leda had been taken intimately by the god Zeus after he took the form of a swan. As a result of that mating, she laid eggs which hatched into the human off-spring Clytemnestra and Castor, and the immortals Helen and Pollux." Marcus shook his head. "Ultimately, Zeus's desire to possess had set into motion the events that led to the Trojan War. When all was said and done, the war marked the end of the ancient mythological era and the birth of modern history. In essence, Zeus brought about his own demise."_

"Marcus," Bella whispered, finally finding her voice. Her wide eyes met Edward's. "His description of the myth …. Did he know? Did he sense the fall of Aro – of the Volturi? That I would be the harbinger of that fall?" Her words tumbled in rapid-fire from her mouth.

So much of what Marcus had said to her was cryptic, and she had struggled, wondering if his mind was addled. But that was not possible for a vampire. No. Searching back through her difficult memories of Volterra, Marcus had actually been her _guardian_. Almost like an ally. The man she knew as tragic character –- had he possibly sought freedom through her?

"I don't know, Bella." Edward was scowling, shaking his head. "Above all, vampires seek self-preservation. You almost make it sound like Marcus _allowed_ his demise."

Bella held up the book. "Is this proof his demise was a falsehood? Is this a message to me from my sire?"

Edward took several steps back as if retreating from her words. "A member of the Volturi still alive? Able to seek revenge!"

"No!" Bella rushed to calm Edward. She took his hands in hers. "Yes, Marcus participated in horrible crimes, but…," Bella struggled to find the words to explain what she came to understand as the _true_ Marcus. "When Didyme was alive, he had a moral code. They chose to leave. But after her death, the pain of his loss and Chelsea's power … he was lost. Buried under a dead exterior. The easiest thing to do was the Volturi's bidding. But Chelsea never couldn't break the bond between him and Didyme. Even death can't break the bond between mates, right?"

Edward's eyes softened and Bella saw in them that he did indeed believe nothing could break the bond between Bella and him. He nodded.

"He wanted to be with her. Find his way back to love. Between learning the truth that Aro had murdered Didyme and Chelsea's defection…maybe it freed him from the life he was forced to lead. Alive or not, Marcus is not a threat anymore."

"Marcus is alive?"

In their heightened emotional state, Edward and Bella had failed to hear Gianna's approach. She stood ramrod straight at the bottom of the staircase.

"I don't know," Bella responded honestly. "But somehow - and I know this sounds strange - somehow I feel _comforted_ by the thought that he is."

Gianna moved swiftly to embrace Bella. "Me, too, sister. Me, too."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to RowanMoon and RosaBella75 who helped make it the best it could be. _

_Epilogue Part 2 is 90% finished and should be posted in about 2 weeks (Dominic meets the pack!). Hope you come back for more. Comments are always appreciated._


	46. Epilogue Part 2 - All I've Ever Needed

**Epilogue Part 2 – All I've Ever Needed**

_- Every promise I made  
Has lead us up to this day  
Please, remember my love  
When you've forgotten your way_

* * *

Edward tapped his foot impatiently on the wood deck of the house. Jacob was expecting him and Dominic at the treaty line in just ten minutes, and he hated being late, even if it meant keeping _wolves_ waiting.

However, Dominic wasn't the only source of stress. Edward was already agitated by the presence of that book in his home – its meaning, its purpose. While Bella almost appeared comforted by the premise that Marcus himself had placed it there, Edward was most decidedly at the other end of the emotional spectrum. He felt uneasy and vigilant. The feeling calmed slightly once he had contacted Carlisle to warn him a Volturi brother might still be lurking. Carlisle would know what to do, and although Edward loved the side of Bella that graciously allowed for redemption and second chances, at times, that side of her needed to be balanced by his realism.

There was the sound of feet rapidly descending the stairs, and then Dominic bounded out the front door. "Okay. I'm ready."

Edward eyed him from head to foot with an appraising expression. Dominic was groomed and well-dressed, with even a hint of aftershave mingling with his distinct wolf scent. "Not a fur out of place. Looking to make a good first impression?"

Unwilling to let his currently optimistic mood get derailed by Edward's untimely attempt at humor, he retorted, "Tell me you didn't try to impress Bella's parents?"

Edward opened his mouth to respond, and then closed just as quickly.

Dominic's responding grin was smug. "Precisely. This is like 'meeting the parents' for me."

Edward turned and began to stalk toward the garage; Dominic followed. Without looking back, he added, "I failed at that task, by the way."

"Hard to believe."

As the two men climbed into the front seats of the SUV, Dominic glanced anxiously toward the house. "Bella isn't coming? I thought she was looking forward to seeing Jacob?" Dominic couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he buckled his seatbelt. He had assumed Bella would be the icebreaker, someone he and Jacob had in common. But to make this trip with only Edward? You'd have to be an oblivious idiot not to sense the tension rolling off of Edward whenever the topic of Jacob was raised, and Dominic couldn't help but assume Edward was not Jacob's favorite supernatural as well. This did not bode well for his first meeting with the pack. He wanted a Bella buffer.

Edward shook his head in frustration. "Bella thinks her transformation will be difficult for Jacob to handle. She didn't want that stress to affect your meeting." The SUV's tires crackled loudly on the frosted gravel drive as they headed toward the main road. "Jacob is the head of the pack and it will be his decision if you become part of it. Bella was afraid she'd be a distraction. She plans to see him later."

"Oh."

Edward exhaled forcibly. "I do owe him a debt. I will do my best to not provoke him."

"That's encouraging," Dominic deadpanned. "Any other last minute advice?"

"When we get there, take your shirt off."

"_What_?"

"You'll see."

Dominic gave up and turned his attention to the greenery growing off the perpetually wet trees of the Pacific Northwest. Fortunately, the trip was short, and soon Edward was pulling the SUV to the side of the road. It was the same place he would stop when Bella insisted on visits with Jacob. "They're here already."

"Smell or minds?" Dominic asked wondering which the gifted vampire had detected first.

"I can hear their minds. Their thought patterns are stronger than humans. Maybe it has something to do with the pack's ability to share thoughts."

"So … members of the pack are like you. Able to hear thoughts."

"Only each other's. And that's where any similarities end." Edward abruptly exited the vehicle and began walking south along the roadside. It only took a few strides for Dominic to catch up to him.

"Is it Jacob that gets you all worked up, or the fact that shape-shifters are vampires' enemy?"

It was a cold, sunny day and the sun's rays filtered easily through the thin pine needles of the trees. Edward's face lit up as the light reflected off his skin as he paused to address Dominic's question. "There will always be uneasiness. _They_ do nothing more than tolerate our presence. As for Jacob in particular … I'm sure he wishes I had never been born."

"Born, yes. Raised from the dead, no."

Edward's jaw twitched with tension as he ground his teeth together and turned to observe the pack as they emerged one by one in human form from the dense forest. Jacob first, then Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry, followed by two other pack members Edward had never seen. They were all shirtless except, of course, Leah.

The self-righteous smile on Jacob's face hadn't changed a bit in the nearly year and half it had been since they had last seen each other.

"Where's your better half?" Jacob asked folding his arms across his bare chest, his pecs flexing and releasing almost rhythmically. All eyes were on Edward; Dominic felt as if he was invisible.

"She said she'll contact you later." Edward stood a straighter, his hands forming fists at his sides. Dominic suspected he was posturing in response to Jacob's gibes. However, his demeanor suddenly changed as his eyes dropped to the ground. "Jacob, thank you for helping my family when Bella and I were being held in Volterra. Without the pack's intervention, the outcome could have been very different."

"Yeah, well, I did it for Bella. And Charlie. Too bad he can never know Bella is …" Jacob seemed to struggle for his next words.

"Alive? Is that the word you are searching for?" Edward's tone was again bitter.

The two men locked in dagger-like stares until Dominic scuffed his feet against the gravel and cleared his throat.

Thankfully, Edward understood. "This is Dominic."

Dominic enthusiastically held out his hand to Jacob, only to find Jacob kept both hands firmly across his chest, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Dominic in judgment. This was going to be harder than he imagined, Dominic thought … and what he imagined hadn't been that easy. He drew his hand back.

"Bella has told me your history. I'm skeptical," Jacob addressed him brusquely. "Edward thinks your father was Quileute. What was his name?"

"I knew him as Jackson Tala. But Edward said that was not his real name." Dominic felt the same twinge of embarrassment and shame that always came with talking about his wayward father. "I guess that explains why my mother could never find him after he left."

"So what makes you think he was from _our_ tribe? Did you ever see him shift? Besides, there is no one by that name in our history," Jacob countered.

Edward wasn't in the mood for Jacob's games, and interjected, "I've seen Dominic's father in his thoughts. I know the man to be Quil Ateara the fourth. Besides, 'tala' is Sioux for 'wolf.'"

Jacob continued as if Edward had not spoken. "Well, there is one way to tell for sure." Jacob smiled. "A little _demonstration_."

The rest of the group assembled behind Jacob began to hoot and holler.

"You can go, bloodsucker. This is Quileute business now." Jacob leveled his gaze at Edward. "Return in an hour. We would have made our decision by then."

Edward expected nothing less than to be dismissed. The last time he had seen Jacob and the pack was the night of the wedding. That visit ended in Jacob accosting Bella over their plans for a real honeymoon and the pack having to escort a crazed Jacob from the reception. It appeared time had not mended those wounds.

_It's okay. I'll be fine. _Dominic nodded once at Edward. _Can't be any worse than Volterra. And I need answers._

"One hour," Edward said before turning and heading back toward the Land Rover, moving purposely at human speed.

"Ugh. Couldn't stand that smell one more minute." Leah waved her hand in front of her face once Edward pulled away. "And you…" she wrinkled her nose at Dominic, "you reek like them."

Ignoring his sister's usual disgruntled demeanor, Seth piped up, "Hey, Jake, are we headed for the clearing?" He spoke with such barely contained enthusiasm Dominic could easily envision the young man wagging his bushy tail.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you," Jacob said.

With a final hoot the group ran off into the cover of the trees. No sooner had they disappeared, the hoots transformed into barks and yips.

Jacob turned expressionless to Dominic. "What brings you here?" His words were clipped and demanding.

"I thought that was clear. I'm like you. I'm … family"

"What do you expect from us?"

This felt more like an interrogation than a "welcome to the family." Dominic's tone now mirrored Jacob's. "To understand my history. To know who my father was and who my half-brother heritage was kept from me by my father. I want to understand who I am. Where I fit."

Jacob finally dropped his arms to his sides. "Well, you certainly don't fit with vampires," Jacob huffed. "If you _are_ Quileute, your blood would tell you that." Jacob began to walk in the direction of his pack, seemingly appeased with Dominic's answers.

"But … Bella is vampire."

"And whose fault is that!" Jacob's ferocity caught Dominic off guard.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you and Bella were…"

"Yeah. Well, that ship has sailed. I wasn't the right _type_ of monster."

"Um, I was going to say that I thought you and Bella were good friends. I know she looks forward to seeing you." Then Dominic had to ask, "W_ill_ you see her now? Or does some code of wolf conduct keep you from being her friend now that she's vampire?" He asked the question just as much for Bella's information as for himself. If some wolf rule kept Jacob from having any relationship with a vampire, Dominic would know to just quit now. There was no way in Hell he was giving up Gianna in trade for pack membership. No way. His blood, as Jacob had put it, told him _that_ much for sure.

To Dominic's surprise, Jacob's expression changed. He seemed to go from calculating and controlled to uncertain as he considered his response to Dominic's question regarding Bella. "Is she … is Bella okay?"

Dominic decided to answer that question in a way that he thought Jacob would want to hear it. He was certain there was an intimate connection between Bella and Jacob, but he never could get either Bella or Edward to spill the details. He chose his words carefully. "She did what she could to prevent being changed by those maniacs. But in the end, she had no choice. Now, she's working very hard to come to terms with her new life, and I think she's happy. Edward's family has been very supportive and helpful. I know she wants to see you, but thought it best to wait until you've dealt with me."

Jacob's arms crossed his chest again. "Bella was very evasive when I asked about your involvement with this whole debacle in Italy. Before we go any further, I want to know something: did you play a part in her being harmed?"

Dominic's mouth gaped a bit before he swallowed hard. Bella assured him she had informed Jacob about his involvement in Volterra. Obviously, she must have glossed over some of the more dicey details… "I was used to shield the Volturi's plans from Alice. I guess she cannot see the future when shifters are involved." There. Short and sweet. Dominic knew more information would only raise more questions. "However, I had no idea at the time I was anything other than an ordinary farm boy from the Midwest."

Jacob nodded, but his stern expression remained unchanged. "One more question before we see if you _'fit'_."

Dominic took a bracing breath.

"Did you kill any of those son-of-a-bitch Italian vampires?"

Dominic let a full, toothy grin erupt from his lips. "Oh, Hell yeah."

At last, Jacob smiled. "Let's do this." He turned and began to run into the woods. Dominic followed and soon the forest opened into a clearing. There, several wolves waited in a semi-circle. A thrill ran through his veins.

When Jacob and Dominic approached, Jacob began the introductions, as if to say this was their true identity. "This is Leah, Embry, Seth, Brady, and Collin. And last, but never least, this is my second cousin, Quil."

Dominic nodded once at each of them as they were introduced, but his eyes lingered on Quil. He noted how Jacob made a point of identifying Quil not only as part of his pack, but part of his family as well. Dominic knew it was a warning; however, it was one Jacob didn't need to make. Dominic could feel an innate bond forming already as he locked eyes with his younger half brother.

Holding back on his strong desire to speak to Quil, Dominic turned his attention to Jacob. "There used to be more? Bella said…"

Jacob cut Dominic off. "Sam, Paul, and Jared have decided to not phase anymore. They chose to age naturally with their imprints. Maybe, one day Quil will do the same."

There was a hint of concealed disgust within Jacob's words. It was obvious to Dominic Jacob had yet to imprint. Knowing neither Bella nor Edward had mentioned Gianna, Dominic avoided the imprinting topic.

Thankfully, Jacob continued, "Now that the Cullens have moved away for at least a few decades, there will be another generation of our tribe skipped, like your father's. Without Cullen influence, our young will not be forced to transform." Jacob gestured to the wolves assembled. "We will be enough to protect the reservation from any other vampires that might pass through."

"So if the Cullen family doesn't return to this area, no more shifters will be … uh, created?" Dominic asked.

"If they'd only _stay_ away, no more of our people will have to endure the difficult transition or carry the burden of hiding who they are."

"I'm sure if you would explain this to Edward or Dr. Cullen…"

Again, Jacob interrupted Dominic. "Don't you think they know?" The assembled wolves shook their large heads and pawed at the ground in agreement as their leader continued, "Didn't you experience first-hand in Italy their superior ability to _lie_? Their disregard of others in their pursuit of what suits _them_?"

Dominic took several steps backward. Jacob's tirade was creating a swirling conflict within him. Hatred for the Volturi and the guard and their ways that promoted such greed, indiscriminate death and destruction upon others rippled through him. His heart began to race and the growls of the others spoke to him on a primal, innate level.

"Didn't you feel complete justification when you tore those vampires apart? Jacob hissed.

"Yes," Dominic responded, his teeth bared as he remembered the destruction of Caius. He had felt pleasure – a high even – when he killed Caius. This feeling was something he had never shared with anyone. He was too afraid to reveal that truth to Gianna and the Cullens. Murder was never acceptable, but with his _true_ brothers and sister …well, they understood him and his feelings. "Yes. The bastard deserved to die."

Jacob smiled as Dominic passed another test. "They are our enemies. The reason we were created. They cannot be trusted. They are a danger."

Dominic scowled as his anger toward the Volturi resurfaced. How they had used him, treated him worse than an animal, forced him to be part of Bella's abuse, and damaged his sweet Gianna. Images of vampires being laid to waste by wolves coursed through the vengeful haze of Dominic's mind.

His heart began to race, his breathing came in pants and his fists clenched at his side. He was, in no uncertain terms, a fierce protector. The chemistry he felt with his native brothers and sister freed something he had been trying to suppress since he learned of his wolf nature. It wasn't something bad. Shifting was meant for good, protection. Certainly nothing to be ashamed of.

"It's what we do. We kill vampires." Jacob's voice sounded as if it were coming from the opposite end of a long tunnel. _Kill vampires _echoed strangely in his head.

And then in a skipped beat of his heart, he saw them in his mind: Bella, Edward … Gianna …in pieces. Body parts strewn about the field around him. A pack of wolves growling in satisfied, justified victory. His own form was among them, a mixture of human blood and venom oozing from his jaws.

"No!" The nightmarish picture fractured and fell in jagged shards from his mind. "No." The word tore again from his throat as the confusion of what he was supposed to be collided with the path he had chosen to take with Gianna. Protection of his imprint won out over his desire to be part of the pack, and the rage at imagining this pack presented a danger to Gianna was too much … he began to tremble and his vision blurred.

Dominic violently shifted, snarling and pawing the dirty in fury.

Faced with a wolf larger than he had ever seen towering and snarling over him, Jacob burst into wolf form as well.

Dominic's thoughts flashed through his mind: _No, I have lost too much already! I will not destroy those I care for. Those I love! It's not who I am!_

Surprisingly, it was Bella's plight that coursed though his mind. How she had fought against the wishes of the Volturi, and how he spent her last human night in protection over her sleeping form, her pleas before Marcus bit her, and his promise erase the harm he had done to her by forever acting as her protector.

"_Yield!" _Jacob's voice abruptly boomed in Dominic's head. It blared so loudly, he shook his large head vigorously as if to clear it from his mind. His body bucked and he reared up momentarily on his hind legs.

"_I said to yield!"_

The second command actually forced Dominic physically toward the ground_. "What is happening?"_

"_I am alpha. You will obey."  
_

"_Jacob?"_ Dominic thought_. "I can hear you?"_

"_Stand down, or you won't hear anything for long."_

Shocked, Dominic took several retreating steps and fell into a dazed sitting position. As his head cleared of the rage he felt, he became aware of the chatter of minds within his own. He blinked rapidly as he heard exclamations about his size, a discussion of whether he should be attacked to protect Jacob, and the voices of a few that refuted one of their own should ever be viciously attacked. The onslaught of voices in his mind was overwhelming.

Willing himself to change in an effort to stop the noise in his head, Dominic stood defiantly and naked in front of the pack. "I can't do this. It's wrong." Without another word, Dominic turned and began to run away from the pack.

To his surprise, Jacob trotted up next him, in human form as well and wearing shorts. He held a pair out to Dominic and shrugged. "A little trick we've mastered so we're not running around in our birthday suits."

Dominic snatched them from Jacob, but his good manners got the best of him. "Thanks."

"What happened back there?" Jacob asked when Dominic halted to put on the article of clothing. "Leah thought I was too tough on you, but … Listen, Bella said you wanted to be part of the pack. Considering you heard us, I thought you'd be stoked."

Dominic exhaled heavily. "There is something about me you don't know. As much as I want the answers I seek, and only the pack has those answers, I don't think I meet the _criteria_ of membership."

Jacob shook his head. "You've lost me."

Dominic knew the cards needed to be laid out on the table. "I'll reveal everything, but it'd be easier if you'd come to the Cullen house. Just you. I'll explain it then."

Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Bella will be there," Dominic added as bait.

"Eight o'clock. I take it you can find your way back to the road."

**( ~ * ~ )**

"You did what?!" Bella exclaimed, shaking her head. "Dominic, they needed some warning about your size. You probably freaked them out changing like that!"

"Yeah," he groaned, "That much was obvious. But I didn't like what I felt. They exist to kill vampires. But vampires are part of my family too. You all have a treaty to keep you safe. But Gianna … And just wait until they learn I … you know what ... with a vampire! It will seem as unnatural as incest in their minds."

Dominic threw his head back against the back of the couch. "I won't allow myself to be forced into a situation where I'll have to choose. It will be her. I guess I at least owe them an explanation, but it will be on my terms."

Bella moved to sit next to him, glancing out the wall of windows in the living room to look for any sign of Gianna and Edward's return from a hunt. She placed a hand on Dominic's shoulder, saddened to see him flinch slightly from her touch. "I can talk to Jacob on your behalf if you'd like. That is, if he can stand the sight of me."

Dominic took a deep breath and exhaled hard. "There's something else you should know. He's coming here. At eight o'clock."

"Here? Jacob is coming here?"

"Did I mess up?" Dominic cringed seeing her shocked response. Only now did he consider how he had imposed on hosts by inviting a guest without permission. And maybe … maybe Jacob was not welcome here.

"No, I just can't believe he would willingly come _here_, after what happened at the wedding, and how he feels about … I was hoping to avoid him for just a bit longer." Raking her fingers though her long, thick hair, she stood up and started to pace in front of Dominic.

"I'm sorry. It was the first thing that popped out of my mouth when I heard how strong his feelings were about vampires. He needs to know about Gianna, after all it's not like I can hide our relationship if the pack is in my head, but I thought maybe if he met her … I need your help."

When Bella seemed to not be listening, Dominic switched gears. "I know I'm pushing it, screwing up and inviting Jacob here and all, but since I'm on a roll – what is there between the two of you?"

"Jacob and me?" Bella glanced anxiously out the window again. "It's a long story."

"Last time I checked, we're both immortal," Dominic joked, trying to cajole Bella into talking.

"And the last time I checked, you cannot keep your thoughts from Edward's discovery. I can."

"Oh." Dominic suddenly felt awkward. This was something Bella had never shared. With _anyone_. "I understand. This secret of yours … it would hurt Edward."

Bella threw her hands up. "Now don't make it sound like that! I didn't do anything _wrong_. I mean, I did ask him to kiss me after my engagement. I guess that was wrong." She sighed and flung herself onto the couch. It slid back several inches bumping into the wall.

Dominic raised his eyebrows.

"What you're thinking is probably worse than what it really is."

"Guess we'll never know," Dominic remarked with a shrug. He knew he was baiting her, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Bella covered her face with her hands in frustration. "I can't stand the thought of Jacob hating me, ok? Though he has every right to. There was a time in my relationship with Edward … we had a misunderstanding and he left for several months. In that time, I was devastated and the only thing that saved me from my own self-destruction was Jacob. And for a while, I thought … I did come to love him as more than just a friend. I led him to believe there could be more between us." Bella removed her hands from her face and looked at Dominic with pleading eyes. "But when Edward came back …Well, it was always him.

"I feel guilt and shame when I'm around Jacob, but at the same time, I want him in my life. I feel some bond to him still – and that feels like a betrayal to Edward. Yet, I want to make up for what I put Jacob through. It had to appear like I was using him. But how can I without sending him the wrong message? And now…" She extended her arm so that it intersected a lone ray of the setting sun streaming through the window. Her skin glimmered like it was imbedded with chips of diamonds. "Now I've become what he least wanted me to be."

Dominic smiled kindly. "Now, that's not so bad at all. I definitely was thinking worse." He inched closer to Bella. "If I could give you my opinion?"

Bella nodded, desperation in her eyes.

"Imprinting is a-mazing. When it happened to me, my breath escaped my lungs. I was flung into the clouds and felt untouchable, the king of the world. Yet, at the same time, I was humbled. I knew I would be nothing without G. When she smiles at me, when she says she loves me…God, I'm right back there all over again. Feeling that rush and gratefulness for her."

Dominic took Bella's hands in his and she smiled for his happiness.

"I'm telling you this because Jacob _didn't_ imprint on you. There is someone else out there that is 'the one' for him. If you two would have remained together, I think you both would have always been on edge, wondering and worrying if 'she' would ever materialize – and what that would mean to your relationship. As I've always believed, things happen for a reason. You and Edward belong together. I have no doubt about that. One day, Jacob will find his other half. And when he does, you will be able to reconnect; both of feeling vindicated because what had happened between you was meant to be as it was. And he will be happy and complete - like me."

"So even though I hurt him, it was for the best?" Bella looked at Dominic with a mixture of hope and doubt.

Dominic scratched his head and grinned. "You are much better at getting to the point than I am."

"I suppose your next nugget of wisdom will be that I share this with Edward?"

Dominic did his best Jasper impression. "What do _you_ think?"

Bella shoved him off the couch. "Damn self-righteous, wolf-y wisdom."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Unable to shake her recently acquired habit of pacing, Bella attempted to at least slow herself to human speed. No sense freaking Jacob out too soon. It was just before eight o'clock and she had chosen to wait for Jacob on the back deck. Gianna, Dominic and Edward remained inside.

She heard him emerge from the woods before she smelled him. They stood in the winter darkness staring at each other across some distance.

Bella swallowed though her mouth was dry. Would he accept her? "Hello, Jake. Long time no see."

He burst into a run, coming straight toward her. She froze, uncertain of his intentions. Taking the deck stairs two at a time, Jacob barely slowed as he approached, wrapping his arms around her in a wordless embrace; the heat of his body shocking her as much as his actions. Fleetingly she wondered how Gianna had overcome this uncomfortable sensation of burning when she and Dominic were intimate. "Jake?"

He stepped back and looked at her face with deep sadness creasing his youthful face.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella quickly forgetting her worry about Jacob accepting her as vampire, more concerned about his welfare.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "What they did to you. If I didn't know they were all piles of ash, I'd catch the first plane to Italy and rip them apart myself!"

The fervor of his words made her blink several times in incomprehension. She had kept the raw details of her transformation from Jacob, just as she had tried to do with Edward. "How…how would you know?"

"Dominic. When he phased. He was so distressed. His thoughts were all about what had happened to you." Then Jacob's expression became suddenly serious. "Does he, you know, love you?"

"Not like that!" Bella's eyes went wide.

Jacob nodded. "No, like a protector. I get it. I just wanted to be sure." He stepped back, examining Bella in the light that shown out from the windows around the deck. "I've got to be honest, I didn't expect you to be so …you."

Bella released the breath she had been holding since his inspection started. "And you," she smiled. "Head of the pack. Should I call you Chief Jake? Alpha Jake?"

Ignoring her questions, he cut to the chase. "Are you happy, Bella?" He looked at the house, his expression souring. "Wait, is _he_ in there?"

"Edward? Yes. But he knows everything. There are no more secrets between us. And honestly, Jacob, what they did to me in Italy… what I was becoming – what I _did_ become under their manipulations…" Bella hung her head as the backs of her eyes prickled. When she looked at him again, her expression had changed. "I'm fine now. How are you?"

"Glad you are home. Sort of home. Are you staying?"

"Now that I've graduated from my newborn year, we are considering our next move." She shook her head sadly. "But I can't come back here for a long time, Jake."

"The old regime is dead, Bells. Let Charlie know you are here. He's not the same. Blames himself – and _him_." Jacob jerked his head in the direction of the house.

"Please call him Edward. And the government has changed, but Carlisle said the laws still apply. They have to. You know the public can't handle knowing we exist. Veggie vampire or not, all vampires would be destroyed out of fear."

"You don't trust Charlie to keep the secret?"

"Carlisle said –"

"Carlisle said this, Carlisle says that," Jacob roughly interrupted her. "What about what's best for you and Charlie? If I know you, you are miserable. And I know he is miserable without you."

"Jacob." It was Edward.

Jacob took several steps back as Edward walked onto the deck from the house, his expression stern. "Please don't make this any harder for Bella than it already is. You have rules for your kind, please respect ours."

"I came here to hear what Dominic had to say, anyway. Will he be joining us?" Jacob deflected.

Edward gestured to the open door. "He is inside. Will you come in?"

"Is he all freakily large in there? I mean, who the Hell supersized him anyway?" Jacob marched past Bella and Edward into the house.

Dominic was standing by the fireplace dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. "Hello, Jacob. Thank you for coming," he addressed Jacob calmly.

"I have to admit, I'm not sure what this is about. But from your thoughts today, I know you care a lot about Bella. For her sake, I am willing to listen why you feel you don't belong with us."

"Thank you," Dominic replied, his heart pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. There was plenty he could say to soften the blow, but why? He just needed to get it out there and let the chips fall where they may. "Edward has told me that imprinting is sacred. That once someone has imprinted, the pack can do no harm to that imprint."

Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would a pack ever _want_ to harm an imprint?"

Dominic continued with his rehearsed speech. "I don't know if that only applies to someone formally accepted into the pack … I mean, I don't quite know where I stand with that. Is there like some initiation ceremony?"

Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "Well there _is_ the whipping. And tarring and feathering…"

"Jake!" Bella reprimanded. "Hear him out. This is very important to Dominic."

"Then out with it," Jacob responded just before he startled, movement from the other side of the room catching his eye.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm Gianna," she said as she glided into the room.

Jacob's head whipped around, looking from Gianna, whose sharp, angular features identified her as vampire, to Dominic and then to Bella and Edward. Edward was sporting his trademark lopsided grin. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Seriously? It's not possible. _This_ is your imprint?"

Dominic moved to Gianna's side and took her hand. "She is. We met in Italy, before I knew I was a shape-shifted, and when she was still human. I was drawn to her from first sight, but after I shifted … heck, I didn't even know it had a name at that time."

The look on Jacob's face was more of curiosity than anger. Gianna gave Dominic's hand an optimistic squeeze.

"Then, after she became vampire, did your feelings change?" Jacob asked earnestly interested in his response.

"Not one bit."

"She was dying, Jake," Bella added hoping the additional details would help Dominic's case. "Dominic was faced with losing his imprint, and …"

"He couldn't bear to lose her. Even if it meant loving a vampire." Jacob's words came out slow, as if he didn't realize he was saying them out loud. And although he was speaking of Gianna and Dominic, his eyes were steady on Bella. "I think I understand that."

Edward realized he had made an earlier mistake. He had thought Jacob had not changed since the day of the wedding, but that was not true. The boy had matured, and would quite possibly make a fine leader.

**( ~ * ~ )**

Esme's call the night before had created chaos in the Cullen's Forks home. She had gleefully announced the rest of the Cullen's were traveling to Forks to bring in the New Year as a family. And a sort of graduation party for the four of them.

Despite the stress Esme's declaration had created, it was true much had transpired over the several days since Dominic, Gianna, Edward, and Bella's arrival; events worthy of celebration. And what better time to celebrate new beginnings than New Year's Eve?

Edward and Gianna were travelling to SeaTac to pick up Alice and Jasper while Carlisle and Esme had already picked up Rose and Emmett in Vancouver, and were en route to Forks. Meanwhile, though Dominic had been spending his days with the pack, including an occasional overnight at Quil's, he was expected back early tonight for the family reunion.

Bella had passed on joining Edward and Gianna, claiming she had something important to handle before the family's arrival. Edward had given her the suspicious eye when he couldn't read what it was she had planned, but Bella had distracted him with an especially meaningful and promising kiss. She licked her lips now as she sped through the back roads in Emmett's jeep; they still tasted of Edward.

In that moment, she realized she actually missed feeling the race of her heart when she knew she was about to do something she shouldn't. The absence of it almost could lead her to believe there was nothing wrong with the infraction she was about to make…

But if there was one lesson she had learned in the past year, it was this: love was everything. And family was love.

She parked the car several blocks away, waiting patiently for the sun to set. As darkness blanketed the neighborhood, Bella made the trek to her father's house.

She entered silently, discerning quickly Charlie was in his bedroom. Moving with vampire stealth, Bella climbed the stairs and padded down the hallway toward his room, when another sound and scent caught her off-guard and had her rapidly ducking for cover through the closest door – her old room.

"Charlie, where's that bottle of shampoo we bought today?" Sue Clearwater emerged from the bathroom, her naked, dripping body wrapped in a fluffy bath towel.

Peering through the cracked-open door, Bella observed Charlie emerge from his room wearing a dark suit. "Suz, we're going to be late for dinner. The shampoo is probably still in the shopping bag on the kitchen table."

"Will you get it for me?" She pouted her lips at him before kissing Charlie on the nose.

"Be right back," he huffed, but a smile danced across his thin lips.

Sue giggled like a young girl in love and dashed back into the bathroom. The sound of the water rushing from the showerhead filled Bella's ears.

"Dad and Sue Clearwater? Jacob was right," Bella whispered to herself.

Did this change things? Would revealing herself to Charlie make him happier or only serve to complicate his life? Bella leaned against the wall of her room, listening. Suddenly Charlie's footsteps drew closer. Bella bolted into her closet.

She allowed herself a glimpse of him through the crack, her augmented eyesight enabling her to see him while she remained unseen. He seemed to be fumbling anxiously with something hidden in his suit coat pocket.

He had come in here for some reason, and Bella watched as his mouth began to work as if trying to settle on the right words to actually say aloud. The crease in his forehead became very pronounced. Finally, Charlie began to speak softly in the unlit room, "I miss you, Bells. But I hope you can see, from wherever you are, that Sue makes me happy.

"Now that's not to say I didn't love your mother, but we weren't in the right places in our lives to follow through on the commitment we made to each other. I understand that now. I hope you can understand that, too." Charlie pulled something out of his pocket. Bella saw it glint momentarily , but she couldn't make out the small item concealed in his fingers. "And I'd like to think you would be happy for me." There was a long pause, a clearing of his throat, and then, "Happy New Year, Bella."

Then he walked out, the door closing with a quiet click.

Bella sagged against the closet wall. There she stayed lost in thought as she listened to Sue and Charlie finish readying themselves for dinner. It wasn't until she heard his car pull out of the driveway did she venture out of the closet. And then she paced.

Deciding at last, she dashed to Charlie's room. Grabbing the picture of her he always kept on his nightstand next to his bed and retrieving a pen from the drawer, she wrote in the script she knew he'd recognize as hers: "I understand."

Replacing the picture in the frame, Bella sighed. "Like Sire, like protégé." Bella inhaled deeply, gathering her father's scent within her. "Maybe someday, dad. But not today. Be happy. You deserve it."

**( ~ * ~ )**

Bella's smile returned when she arrived back at the house. The show of cars in the driveway announced the return of the family – her family. Excitedly, she bolted into the front door.

And there they were. All of them, smiling and huddled around Dominic.

"What did I miss?" Bella grinned, unable to resist the infectiousness of their excitement.

"I'm in!" Dominic exclaimed. As the group around him parted, Bella could see him proudly bearing the familiar tattoo of Jacob's pack.

"Dominic, that's great!" Bella rushed toward him and hugged him firmly. "I knew they'd love you."

He laughed. "Love is a strong word. But I know I'll grow on them."

Gianna moved to his side. "We decided to stay in the area," she announced. "Not too close. I don't want to be a negative influence."

When Bella look confused, Dominic explained, "We can't live on the reservation. It could cause more of the tribe's young people to shift. Jacob doesn't want that for them."

Standing nearby, Esme put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. He nodded, knowing what his wife intended to do.

"Dominic, Gianna, I think we can offer a solution," Esme said. "We have a small cottage on our property. It's a ways into the forest, in the opposite direction of the reservation. It may be far enough away. You are welcome to it."

Dominic's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"More than sure," Carlisle added, extending his hand as if to solidify a deal just brokered.

Dominic took it, and then ducked his head sheepishly. "Permission to leave the compound, sir?"

"Permission granted." Carlisle laughed as did everyone else in the room. But then his face became serious. "I'm sorry if you felt confined, Dominic, but in this family, we take care of our own. Always."

Understanding crossed Dominic and Gianna's faces. Carlisle had included them as family.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen – I mean, Carlisle." Gianna hugged him first, and then Esme. "Thank you for the new home. We will be here when you are able to return."

As the tone of the evening had become serious, Emmett did his best to return the joviality. "Hey, Edward. Why don't you play a few songs to celebrate? What about 'Blue Bayou'? Or 'Don't it Make my Brown Eyes Blue' or even 'Blue Christmas'?"

In a flash, Edward had tackled Emmett, leaving Esme to rush after them, hastily moving the furniture out of harm's way.

While everyone watched the antics of the two brothers, Alice quietly approached Dominic, tilting her head to indicate he should follow her into the kitchen.

"Alice," he asked once the kitchen door closed behind him, "what's with the secrecy?"

"This," she replied pulling a small box out of her clutch. She opened the box to reveal a brilliant marquise-shaped diamond ring.

Several expressions crossed Dominic's face before he responded, "But Alice, I'm already spoken for. As are you."

"No, you silly! It's for Gianna."

"You want to marry Gianna?"

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, giving Dominic credit for being so comical while maintaining a straight face. "Isn't New Year's Eve a wonderful time to get engaged? New beginnings and all."

Dominic looked at Alice with great depth in his dark brown eyes. "I have been thinking of telling Gianna I want to marry her. To show her I do mean forever and always." He took the box from Alice's hand. "It's beautiful … but how did you know? I didn't think you could see shape-shifters decisions?"

"I can't." She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back, her golden eyes glinting mischievously. "But I can see Gianna's – and I went window shopping with her one day…."

Dominic's smile grew larger. "Think she'll really like it?"

"I know so," Alice said in her twinkling voice.

"I can see why you are Edward's favorite sister. I'll repay you as soon as I can."

Alice shrugged off his offer. "Consider it our wedding gift."

Dominic bent over to give her small frame a slight squeeze. She was so petite he regarded her as breakable even though she was vampire. "I'm going to propose." Then his words sunk in and he paled. "Holy shit, I'm going to _propose_." He began to hyperventilate and the room swayed around him.

The door opened and Jasper strolled into the kitchen in a way only a Southern gentleman could pull off. "I dare say, is someone having an anxiety attack in here?" His half-grin indicating he was in on Alice's surprise.

Before he knew what was happening, Alice had slid a chair up behind him. Suddenly calm, he sunk into it. "Whoa. Thanks, man. I was losing it there for a moment."

"What are brothers for?" Jasper snickered. "Now pull yourself together and get out there and make an honest woman out of that beautiful Italian newborn."

Dominic took a deep breath, stood, and saluted, "Yes, sir, Major Whitlock, er Hale or Cullen … whatever." Now blushing slightly in his cheeks, either from embarrassment or the spiked eggnog he had been drinking, Dominic strode determinedly out of the kitchen, Alice and Jasper trailing behind him holding hands.

In the living room, the fire crackled, warming the room to almost an intolerable heat. Dominic wiped his slightly sweaty brow with his sleeve. He glanced around looking for Gianna. He found her sitting on the couch next to Esme in an animated conversation, speaking about her desire to plant a rose garden at their new home.

Dominic gazed upon her from across the room. The firelight danced over her sleek, dark hair with every movement she made. His heart pounded at the familiar curve of her full lips when she smiled, and the sparkle of her eyes. He knew her. He knew her very well – inside and out. And loved everything about her. How strong she was on the outside, how tender and delicate she was under that tough vampire exterior. How she had been denied true love and security, and how she had warred against demons of many kinds. And after all that, she was one of the most awesome individuals he had ever hoped to meet. She still struggled to trust, but he was determined to show her she could always count on him. Always.

Suddenly, she stopped talking to Esme and a strange look came over her face. Her head turned in his direction and their eyes locked. She smiled.

He gulped.

When her expression began to change to one of concern, his feet began to move. They carried him toward his destiny. Dominic dropped to knee before her. The room became still and silent save for the popping of the wood as it protested consumption by the flames.

"G, you know I'm not very good with words. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to quote a song."

Her eyes widened and she quickly took in all the faces staring at her and Dominic. "What is it? What do you need to say?"

Again he wiped his forehead with his sleeve before taking her hand. "From here to eternity, I'm asking you to share your life with me. Now and forever, I guarantee I'll always stay by your side." He opened the box Alice had generously given to him and Gianna's mouth flew open in surprise. She quickly clamped a hand over it to silence her gasp. "Will you marry me?

For a moment time stood still as everyone froze in anticipation of her reply.

Then the words burst from her mouth with excitement, "Ti amo così tanto! Certo che ti sposerò!" She jumped up and hugged him with such vigor he began to cough.

The Cullens laughed and began to clap, however, Dominic was caught in an uncomfortable confusion, not knowing what to make of her words.

She pulled away as he had been hugging her much less unenthusiastically than she was hugging him. Seeing the distress on his face, she hastily translated, "Oh mio! I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you, Domenico!"

Relieved, he slid the Cullen-sized ring on her third finger. When they had finished embracing, the onlookers lined up to give their congratulations. Edward basked in the loving thoughts about the room; each pair of lovers remembering their individual proposals and wedding days. Reflecting on their love for each other, it was easy to wish the new couple all the happiness and love a union had to offer.

Edward slid his gaze to Jasper, who had the slight look of a dog when its master finds that special spot to scratch behind the ears. Jasper was enjoying an emotional buzz.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella was at his side, her hand placed lovingly on his lower back.

"There are a few occasions when mind reading is a gift."

Bella sighed looking at Dominic and Gianna celebrating. "Sure didn't see this coming. I guess everything does happen for a reason."

Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Well, two soul mates discovered they could be happy despite all the wrong done upon them. If they hadn't traveled the hellish path in Volterra, they would have never found each other. I can't say I'm happy about what happened in that place, but some recent events have put a positive spin on things."

Edward draped his arm over Bella's shoulder, considering her comments. "Dominic and Gianna will live immortally and in love, you and I discovered the path to communication and a renewed marriage, and the corrupt vampire government has been replaced."

"Do you think we will ever hear what happened to Chelsea and Afton and their child?"

"If they are smart? No, I don't think we will. Despite their virtue of being loving parents, they were the source of much damage. I don't think any vampire government will pardon them – nor will those who were kept loyal to the Volturi by her gift. I think they will remain on the run for a long time."

Bella frowned.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"You mentioned parents. I know how much Dominic misses his mother. It's a shame she cannot see her only son be married."

Alice slid up behind them. "Oh, she'll be there. Gianna has decided." She shook her head but a smirk still played across her lips. "Keep an ear to her thoughts, Edward. Gianna is one headstrong and resourceful girl. Who knows what trouble she'll get us all into." As Alice danced off in Dominic and Gianna's direction, she turned back, adding, "I really like her."

"Oh no. Poor Gianna," Bella quipped.

"You should see what the self-proclaimed wedding planner has cooking in that tiny, spiked head of hers," Edward said loud enough for all vampire ears to hear.

Bella's heart lightened. The pack and the Cullens were destined to come together for at least one more time. Maybe a comfortable truce was possible. "A Cullen-sized wedding, as Dominic would say?"

"Most definitely." Edward swallowed and the smile left his face. "Bella."

"I couldn't help it," she pleaded for his understanding after she let her shield constrict, confessing what she had done earlier at her father's house. "I had to know."

"And?" he prompted.

"He's already moving on. It would have been selfish of me to interfere with that. It's what I wanted. I'm glad."

"You don't sound glad."

Bella pulled out from under Edward's arm. "I need some air." With her head down, Bella made her way out the French doors leading to the deck. Jasper's questioning eyes followed her.

Inhaling the cold air deep into her lungs, Bella frowned as no hint of white fog materialized from her mouth as she exhaled. Of course, she wasn't alone in the brisk night air. "I am happy for him. I just … he was the last tie to my other life. And I was the one who had to cut the tether. I realized I'm the one that has to let go now."

Edward came very close, but didn't touch her. Her pain was in stark contrast to the gleeful laughter and conversation taking place just on the other side of the glass.

"For some reason I held out hope. I guess that's what allowed me to not fully grieve the loss of that life. I thought, if I could just have my dad …"

"You'd have the best of both worlds," Edward finished for her. "At least you have Jacob back in your life."

Bella shook her head. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. To you, to your family."

Edward turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms. "Nonsense. I know your heart, and I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I am just at a loss for what to say. I know I can never replace Charlie no matter how much I love you. You've been through so much loss … and I just don't know how to make it all better."

"I love the thought of our future together, but without Charlie … it's a future imperfect. I just wish I didn't have to live with the memory of how much grief he suffered when he thought I'd died."

"I know," Edward spoke into her hair as he kissed her head. "No life is perfect. But if it wasn't for the sorrow, we'd never know joy."

Bella looked up at him hopefully. "Do you really believe that?"

"No. It's bullshit."

Bella laughed, pushing her forehead into Edward's chest and feeling it tremble with his laughter as well.

"There, I proved there is hope you will be happy again."

In the distance they heard the sounds of firecrackers marking the stroke of midnight.

"Well, that is something I have always believed in," Bella added as she pulled Edward by the hand back toward the house.

"What's that?"

She smiled as she caught sight of Dominic and Gianna kissing as several others began to sing "Auld Lang Syne". "Looking back is important, but it shouldn't keep you from moving ahead. I still believe in happily-ever-afters."

An expression crossed Edward's face, lighting it up. "Maybe that's _exactly_ what we should do with our new freedom. Return to our happily-ever-after to move ahead."

At first Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, then she recognized the intense glimmer in Edward's eyes. "Isle Esme," she whispered.

"Yes?" Edward asked, hoping for a positive reaction to his unspoken invitation to recreate their honeymoon.

"Definitely!"

Edward swept her up in his arms. "Here's to new beginnings and happily-ever-afters. Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year, Edward."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and being a fan of Future Imperfect (which you must be if you made it to this point!)_

_HEA. I promised it and it continues. And speaking of continues, I was pleasantly surprised by a few readers who have requested a sequel. Oh my. I'm humbled by the request and intrigued. I guess I did leave a few loopholes open *wink*: Afton and Chelsea, Marcus' state of existence, Bella and Charlie, a wedding, a neophyte vampire government … and of course, more adventures of Dominic and Gianna._

_If you are interested in more …. If you have interest in any other "loopholes", let me know. If there is demand, I might be able to supply (I'm very much a people-pleaser at heart). But if I am able, it will take time since I haven't given a new story any consideration prior to the requests._

_Credit: The song Dominic quotes during his proposal is From Here to Eternity by Michael Peterson. I don't know the song, I just really liked the lyrics!_

_More credit where credit is due: My betas turned this chapter around in a flash! I'm so happy they have continued the journey for this epilogue! All my love to RosaBella75, RowanMoon and Ashling92._

And finally, I was honored to find Future Imperfect was nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favourite Fics completed in October! Check it out at www . twifanfictionrecs . com (minus the spaces) or go to my profile for the exact link. Voting continues until December 1, 2013.

_Again, thank you so, so much for reading._


End file.
